Monsters
by Catie147
Summary: Un meurtrier qui sévit à l'intérieur même de la prison d'Azkaban. Un monstre parmi les monstres. Harry et deux de ses collègues prêts à tout pour découvrir le coupable. Des dizaines de suspects, un unique indice, aucun témoin. Des corps qui s'accumulent. Qui est donc le meurtrier d'Azkaban ?
1. 1 - Meurtre à Azkaban

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à J. . Cette histoire sera parsemée d'OC qui sont par contre sortis tout droit de mon imagination. ^^

 **Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! :) Bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont malheureusement repris le chemin de l'école ou du travail ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, qui est en projet depuis trèèèès longtemps. :mg: Cette histoire est donc une enquête policière, menée par Harry, environ une dizaine d'années après la Bataille de Poudlard. Et comme vous l'avez deviné je pense, cette enquête se déroule à Azkaban ! Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, il y a aura beaucoup d'OC, étant donné la période choisie, j'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas trop. :) Si vous avez des questions sur tel ou tel personnage, n'hésitez pas à demander !

Avant que vous ne commenciez, je tiens à adresser un immeeeeeense merci à Clo pour son bêtatage de malade, je vous jure, elle fait un boulot fantastique, alors un très grand merci à elle. Puis merci à Julia aussi, pour m'encourager, me motiver, et surtout parce que sans elle j'aurais sûrement oublié de poster aujourd'hui. :mg:

Trêve de bavardages, félicitations aux courageux qui ont lu le petit pavé, et sur ce, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! o/

* * *

Les cris enthousiastes des enfants retentirent à l'instant où Ginny entra dans la salle à manger, un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans les bras. Harry les entendait depuis la pièce voisine. James tapait dans ses mains, Albus zozotait d'une voix implorante pour avoir une plus grosse part, et Lily bredouillait des onomatopées qui n'avaient de sens que pour elle.

— Harry ? Le dessert est servi !

— J'arrive !

Il soupira une dernière fois en regardant la lettre de Kingsley. Ginny n'allait pas être contente. Il quitta le salon pour gagner la tablée familiale sans se départir de son air sombre. La vue de ses jeunes enfants adoucit à peine la ride d'inquiétude qui se formait entre ses sourcils.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Plus tard, dit-il succinctement, avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué. Je prendrais bien un morceau de gâteau !

Il avait bien le temps de manger un peu de dessert. Et puis, l'odeur était bien trop alléchante pour qu'il s'en aille sans y goûter.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, il se régala d'une part de gâteau, s'amusa avec James et Albus, et aida Lily à finir son biberon, le tout sous le regard suspicieux de sa femme. Malgré les apparences, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette lettre de la tête et Ginny voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas être doué du troisième œil pour comprendre qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il finissait de débarrasser la table lorsqu'elle passa à l'attaque, la petite Lily encore dans les bras. Toujours assis sur leurs chaises, James et Albus jouaient apparemment à celui qui crierait le plus fort.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Ginny.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Après un dernier coup de baguette pour nettoyer les assiettes sales, il se tourna vers elle avec un air contrit.

— Le hibou était de Kingsley. C'est urgent.

Le visage de Ginny se ferma aussitôt, et il vit sa main se crisper sur la brassière blanche de leur fille.

— C'est ton jour de congé, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Je sais bien, tenta-t-il d'un ton prudent. Mais il a besoin de moi. C'est important.

— Ça l'est toujours.

Son ton était amer. Il tenta de capter son regard, mais elle garda ses yeux résolument fixés au niveau de son épaule. Il retint un soupir, sachant que ce simple geste enclencherait une dispute stérile. Après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, faisant fi de la raideur de sa nuque, il fit de même avec Lily, et quitta la cuisine à l'ambiance soudainement glaciale. Il passa par la salle à manger pour demander à James et Albus d'être sages avec leur mère, puis gagna l'entrée d'un pas rapide. Ginny allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se rattraperait plus tard.

Malgré son manteau, il frissonna lorsqu'il fut pris par les assauts venteux de ce début d'hiver. Il aurait dû prendre une écharpe. Le col relevé, il traversa le jardin qui paraissait être laissé à l'abandon, quitta l'enceinte de leur propriété, et disparut dès qu'il eut franchi les hautes grilles du portail. En réapparaissant dans l'enceinte protégée de la Salle de Transplanage du Ministère, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, dans une vaine tentative de les aplatir, puis gagna l'Atrium à moitié vide.

Il salua d'un signe de tête le Sorcier Vigile et gagna la batterie d'ascenseurs au fond de l'immense hall pour monter au niveau deux. Le quartier des Aurors tournait au ralenti en ce début novembre. Ils n'avaient rien eu d'intéressant depuis plusieurs mois. Exceptés quelques cambriolages et incidents sans importance, ils n'avaient que de la paperasse à remplir. Rien de bien palpitant.

Traversant le couloir vide d'un pas rapide, Harry gagna son box pour y récupérer l'épais classeur de l'affaire Curtis Ward. Quitte à avoir une entrevue avec Kingsley, autant lui parler de cette épine qu'il avait dans le pied depuis de longs mois. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'épuisait à constituer un dossier en béton sur le bonhomme. En parler avec le ministre rendrait sans doute Robards plus attentif au problème.

Alors qu'il sortait de son box avec les documents sous le bras, Harry tomba nez à nez avec une petite blonde menue qui le regardait avec curiosité.

— Salut Gabrielle ! dit-il en souriant. Tu as failli me faire peur.

— Désolée, rit sa collègue. J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis demandé qui ça pouvait être. Je suis censée être la seule de garde ce week-end.

— Je sais bien, je passais juste récupérer ça.

— Tu veux bosser sur le dossier Ward, chez toi et pendant tes jours de congés ? Ta femme va avoir ta peau, tu le sais ?

Harry eut un rire embarrassé, puis haussa les épaules d'un geste évasif.

— Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il. Bon courage, on se voit lundi !

Gabrielle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser des questions, Harry partait d'un pas pressé, écourtant l'entrevue. Il aimait beaucoup Gabrielle, elle était sûrement l'une des personnes avec lesquelles il préférait travailler, mais elle avait ce don agaçant de toujours deviner quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Et Kingsley avait insisté sur le fait de n'en parler avec personne pour le moment. Il s'esquiva donc avec la délicatesse d'un Hippogriffe et descendit au niveau un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, un air poli peint sur le visage. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Kingsley l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ? demanda Harry en prenant place, son épais classeur sur les genoux.

— Oui, il s'agit d'un sujet sensible.

Harry se pencha en avant, intrigué.

— Je sais que c'est ton jour de congé, mais tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et je ne peux pas confier cette affaire à n'importe qui.

— Kingsley cesse donc de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le grand sorcier au crâne rasé sourit devant tant de franchise. Il soupira, puis regarda enfin Harry dans les yeux.

— Il y a une quinzaine de jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Azkaban. Stanley Scabior est mort.

Harry haussa les sourcils devant la pause théâtrale observée par son supérieur.

— Ca ne fait qu'une ordure de moins sur Terre, ce n'est pas plus mal, fit-il remarquer avec prudence.

— Certes, approuva Kingsley avec diplomatie. Il est cependant décédé dans des conditions pour le moins particulières, d'où le hibou. Ils sont tenus de nous prévenir à chaque incident sortant de l'ordinaire.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

— Les résultats du légiste de Sainte-Mangouste sont arrivés hier. Scabior a sans aucun doute été assassiné. J'ai transmis ces observations à la directrice de l'établissement pénitentiaire, Anna Young, et elle souhaite que nous menions une enquête dans ses locaux.

— Et tu veux que _moi_ je m'en occupe ? le coupa Harry, incrédule.

— Après une longue réflexion, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Tu n'es bien évidemment pas tenu de répondre tout de suite. Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir. Tu me donneras ta réponse vendredi prochain.

— Mais pourquoi moi ? La moitié des prisonniers meurent d'envie de m'envoyer dans la tombe.

— Parce que tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je te l'ai dis. Qu'il y ait une histoire de corruption là-dedans ne m'étonnerait pas, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je peux entièrement me fier. Sans compter que Robards est proche de la retraite et cette enquête pourrait sûrement faire décoller ta carrière.

Harry en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants.

— Je serais seul ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

— Bien sûr que non. Demande à deux de tes collègues. Choisis-les bien.

Ginny allait le tuer. Il le savait. Il lui avait promis de ne plus accepter de grosse enquête pendant quelques mois, le temps de l'aider un peu à la maison avec les enfants. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Un tueur qui avait commis son crime au sein d'une des prisons les mieux gardées du monde sorcier ? Il était soit complètement siphonné soit diablement intelligent.

— Je te le répète, tu as plusieurs jours pour y réfléchir, Harry, insista Kingsley. Prends le temps de bien considérer la chose.

— Je le ferais, dit-il en hochant le menton.

Il se leva, les mains toujours serrées autour du dossier Ward.

— Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ? demanda Kingsley en montrant le volumineux classeur.

— Ca peut attendre, affirma Harry.

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « comme tu voudras ». Sa paperasse sous le bras, Harry quitta le bureau ministériel, le cerveau en ébullition. Le mafieux Curtis Ward semblait soudain peser bien léger contre le tueur d'Azkaban. Sa décision était prise à l'instant où il entra dans l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui. Ne subsistait à présent qu'un seul problème.

Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Ginny ?

— Mais Hermione, tu as déjà réussi à faire passer une loi pour créer le nouveau statut de salarié pour les Elfes de Maison, ce qui oblige les sorciers à les rémunérer, c'est déjà un changement important, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir leur imposer des jours de congé dont ils ne veulent pas ?

Harry retint difficilement son fou rire en voyant les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécir sous la colère. Malgré toutes ces années, Ron n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet extrêmement sensible.

— Ton rôti est délicieux, intervint Ginny, souhaitant éviter un énième débat vu et revu.

— Merci, sourit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à son mari, l'air de dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». C'est ta mère qui m'a donné la recette.

— Elle s'est entraînée pendant deux semaines, c'est moi qui ai eu droit aux essais ratés. Quoi ? rit Ron lorsque sa femme lui frappa le bras. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas épousé pour tes talents de cuisinière mais pour ton incroyable cerveau. Il va contrebalancer les gènes Weasley, et peut-être que nos enfants auront une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie.

— Avec un père aux réactions émotionnelles confinant à la pathologie, je demande à voir, répliqua Hermione.

Son ton cinglant était toutefois contredit par la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ron lui envoya un baiser exagéré qui fit rire Harry. Par automatisme, il se tourna vers Ginny, avec qui il s'amusait toujours des bêtises de leurs amis. Mais il n'eut pas le droit à un regard, et encore moins à un sourire. Une légère grimace aux lèvres, il se reconcentra sur son assiette. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse.

— Tout va bien ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Harry maudit la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient réussi à feindre jusque-là sous son regard redoutablement observateur, mais elle était passée à l'attaque, et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Pourtant, il mentit quand même, avec une ingéniosité désarmante.

— Oui bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

Il savait que Ginny détestait parler de leurs affaires de couple à qui que ce soit. Peut-être s'était-elle confiée à Hermione auparavant, mais toujours en privé, et jamais devant son frère, que ces conversations embarrassaient. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle le surprit.

— Non, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Il y eut un instant de silence gênant. Ron marmonna qu'il devait aller chercher le poivre et fuit la salle à manger en jetant un regard désolé à son meilleur ami. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant ces gamineries avant de concentrer son attention sur Harry.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Harry a l'intention d'accepter une enquête.

Ils entendirent quelque chose se briser dans la cuisine, un juron, puis Ron reparut en écarquillant des yeux effarés.

— Quoi ? dit-il avec hébétude.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si surprenant, répliqua Harry d'un ton légèrement agacé. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié mais je suis Auror, c'est mon métier.

— On le sait bien Harry, intervint diplomatiquement Hermione d'un ton délicat. On est surpris, c'est tout. Tu ne voulais pas alléger ton emploi du temps pour passer plus de temps à la maison ?

— Nous serons trois à travailler à plein temps sur cette affaire, se défendit Harry. J'aurais bien plus de temps libre que si j'étais seul. Sans compter que cela ne me semble pas être un cas bien compliqué.

Ginny eut un reniflement dédaigneux, montrant clairement son scepticisme. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard anxieux, ne sachant comment calmer les choses.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Ron après un bref instant d'hésitation.

— Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, répondit Harry. Mais quelque chose est arrivé à Azkaban et la directrice veut que nous menions l'enquête.

— Tu préfères donc passer tes journées dans une prison sordide plutôt que de rester avec moi et les enfants ? releva Ginny d'une voix acide.

— Aide-moi à débarrasser, dit précipitamment Hermione à son mari en rassemblant les assiettes à moitié pleines.

Harry vit ses amis s'enfuir d'un œil critique. Et on les disait Gryffondor ? Des héros de guerre ? Il suffisait que Ginny élève la voix et il n'y avait plus personne. Quoique, il devait avouer qu'à cet instant, il aurait bien voulu les imiter. Il déglutit bruyamment sous le regard de feu de sa femme. L'orage qui couvait depuis ces dernières heures était apparemment à deux doigts d'éclater.

— Ginny…, tenta-t-il maladroitement, je sais que tu es en colère. Mais je ne peux pas refuser une telle mission. Kingsley lui-même veut me la confier. Et Robards est proche de la retraite, résoudre le mystère me permettrait sûrement de gagner des points, j'aurais la possibilité de prendre sa place lorsqu'il partira, et…

Sa voix s'éteignit devant le regard implacable qui lui faisait face. Les bras croisés, assise dans une position sévère, Ginny mit un temps infini à réagir.

— Cet argument est censé me gagner à ta cause ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix atone. Cette enquête pourrait te permettre de devenir chef du bureau des Aurors ? Pour que tu passes encore moins de temps à la maison ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et son masque de froideur s'évanouit, remplacé par une fatigue intense.

— Ecoute, Harry… Je t'aime, tu le sais. Plus que tout. Mais c'est vraiment difficile pour moi en ce moment. Lily n'a que quelques mois et tu oublies déjà tes belles promesses. Je vais devoir recommencer à travailler dans peu de temps, je sais que ma mère nous aide, mais elle se fait vieille. Elle ne se plaint pas, mais prendre soin de trois jeunes enfants est fatiguant pour elle. J'ai besoin que tu sois plus présent, au moins pour quelques temps. Parce que je…

Sa voix se brisa, et elle détourna le visage pour lui dissimuler ses yeux brillants de larmes. Harry poussa un profond soupir, se sentant horriblement coupable. Il tendit le bras à travers la table et mêla ses doigts aux siens pour serrer sa main inerte.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu souffrais de la situation. Je ferais des efforts. Mais je ne peux pas refuser cette mission, ne me le demande pas, s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? demanda Ginny. Je ne comprends pas.

— Kingsley me fait confiance. A moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.

— Le complexe du héros, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire résigné.

Après l'avoir fixé en silence quelques secondes, elle se leva pour faire le tour de la table et se planta devant lui sous son regard interrogateur.

— Tu me promets que cette histoire sera vite réglée ?

— Je ne peux rien promettre avec certitude, tempéra Harry d'un ton raisonnable. Mais au premier abord le cas n'a pas l'air bien compliqué.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la population sur l'île d'Azkaban était des plus foisonnantes.

— Et tu promets de déléguer à tes collègues et de trouver du temps pour nous ?

— Bien sûr, sourit-il avec tendresse.

— Si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse, je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un Chauve-Furie, le menaça-t-elle avec un calme effrayant.

Harry hocha frénétiquement le menton. Il croisait les doigts pour résoudre l'affaire le plus vite possible. Cela vaudrait mieux autant pour sa carrière que pour son mariage.

Coincé au fond d'un des ascenseurs du Ministère, Harry fut obligé de jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les employés matinaux et sortir au premier niveau. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait au Ministère, mais ce rituel quotidien restait une épreuve. Agglutinés les uns sur les autres, le nez empli de l'odeur corporelle de ses collègues, il en serait presque devenu claustrophobe.

— Harry ? s'étonna Kingsley en le voyant paraître sur le seuil de sa porte. Si tu es là pour me parler du dossier que tu avais l'autre jour, je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter, j'ai un rendez-vous dans peu de temps avec le responsable du département des jeux et sports magiques.

— Ce ne sera pas long, le coupa l'Auror. Je voulais juste te dire que j'accepte la mission dont tu m'as parlé samedi.

— Tu as déjà pris ta décision ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Je veux le faire.

Kingsley sourit devant son regard brillant. Il acquiesça, puis saisit des dossiers posés à l'extrême bord de son bureau et les lui tendit.

— Le rapport d'autopsie de Scabior en trois exemplaires. Qui as-tu choisi pour t'accompagner ?

— Gabrielle Wilson et Andrew Miller.

— Bonne décision.

Kingsley ne cacha pas le sourire fier qui s'étalait sur son visage.

— Bonne chance à vous trois.

Harry hocha le menton et le remercia d'un sourire avant de se rendre sans attendre à l'étage supérieur. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues. Et il espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trompé lors de sa décision.

Son premier choix s'était tout naturellement porté sur Gabrielle dès qu'il avait su qu'il accepterait la proposition de Kingsley. De deux ans sa cadette, c'était une jeune femme perspicace et futée, très intuitive. Elle savait tirer les vers du nez des gens mieux que personne, et il était toujours très agréable de travailler avec elle. Même dans les circonstances les plus dramatiques, elle savait rester détendue et amicale.

Andrew était d'une tout autre trempe. Il faisait partie des plus anciens Aurors encore présents dans le département. C'était un homme imposant et bourru, qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser son expérience pour fermer leurs clapets aux jeunots qui venaient d'être diplômés. Les débuts avaient été difficiles entre eux, Andrew s'était montré sceptique devant les prétendues compétences du Survivant. Il avait fini par accepter le fait que ses aptitudes ne reposaient pas uniquement sur des affabulations, et il régnait à présent un respect mutuel entre eux. Harry l'avait choisi pour son côté observateur, qui lui avait valu pendant des années le surnom affectueux d'Œil de Lynx. Très attentif, Andrew remarquait toujours des détails que les autres pouvaient considérer comme sans importance, et c'était sans conteste son plus grand atout. A eux trois, ils allaient former une équipe efficace.

— Ton week-end s'est bien passé ? demanda Gabrielle d'une voix joyeuse lorsqu'il se planta devant la porte de son box. Ta femme ne t'en a pas trop voulu ?

— Si, avoua Harry. Mais pas pour le dossier Ward.

Il eut immédiatement son entière attention. La jeune femme cessa de fouiller dans les tiroirs désordonnés de son bureau et se redressa pour le scruter avec intensité.

— Tu veux dire que tu comptes enfin m'avouer la véritable raison de ta présence ici samedi dernier ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher, sourit Harry avec humour.

Il lança sur son bureau un des rapports d'autopsie, et fut satisfait de voir une lueur curieuse dans son regard.

— Nous partons demain matin.

— Où ça ?

— Lis le rapport, tu comprendras.

— A vos ordres, chef, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, une grimace amusée sur le visage.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Harry la laissa à sa lecture et gagna le fond du couloir, là où Andrew s'était exilé « pour avoir la paix ». Il frappa contre la porte en bois d'un coup bref, et entra lorsqu'un grognement lui répondit.

— C'est pour quoi ? marmonna le vieil Auror sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de consulter.

— Envie de revivre l'excitation de tes jeunes années Andy ? le taquina Harry.

Son interlocuteur posa sur lui un regard dubitatif.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Potter ?

— De l'aide. Kingsley m'a confié une affaire, et m'a demandé de choisir deux de mes collègues.

— J'ai autre chose à faire fiston, bougonna-t-il. Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi.

— Scabior a été tué, répliqua Harry sans se démonter. A Azkaban. Il y a deux semaines.

Il vit briller dans les yeux d'Andrew la même lueur qu'il savait briller dans les siens. Résoudre un crime dans le huis clos de la prison sorcière était une perspective alléchante pour tout bon Auror qui se respectait. Le défi était trop intéressant pour être refusé.

— Quand partons-nous ? demanda sobrement son aîné.

— Demain matin. Lis d'abord ça.

Il lui tendit un des rapports d'autopsie. Andrew s'en saisit en hochant le menton. Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation qui émanait de lui, si reconnaissable. A chaque nouvelle affaire, c'était la même chose. Cette soif de savoir, de faire éclater la vérité, l'envie de résoudre un mystère. Le besoin de glaner des indices, de démasquer le coupable.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry retourna dans son propre box. Lui aussi devait avoir fini de lire ce rapport avant ce soir.

Et dès demain, une nouvelle enquête pourrait commencer.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :D

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, il s'agissait d'une petite mise en place, on attaque plus sérieusement dès le prochain chapitre. :)

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de connaître vos avis !

Pour ce qui est de la publication, je publierais normalement un chapitre par semaine, le jeudi donc. J'ai pour l'instant sept chapitres écrits et bêtatés, et je viens de commencer le huitième, donc vous ne devriez pas trop attendre entre chaque. ^^

Merci encore pour votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	2. 2 - A l'intérieur d'Azkaban

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Je n'ai pas eu de retours sur le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. ^^ Voici le second, comme promis en temps et en heure ! Encore une fois il permet de bien poser l'histoire pour la suite. Pour les curieux ou ceux qui voudraient se creuser la tête sur l'enquête par la suite, j'ai dessiné des plans de la prison avant l'écriture, et je suis prête à les mettre à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez ! Je n'arrive pas à les mettre sur le site, mais vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. :) Ou je les mettrais sur le site dès que j'aurais compris comment ça marche. ^^Je préviens tout de suite par contre, je ne suis ni architecte ni dessinatrice, donc ce sont des gribouillages d'amateurs. ^^ Bref, sur ce, je l'espère, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Ereinté, Harry ne put retenir ce qui lui sembla être le plus long bâillement de sa vie. Même le gobelet de café noir qu'il venait d'achever ne parvenait pas à le réveiller.

— Je crois que tu te fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, lui lança une voix taquine depuis la porte.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard espiègle de Gabrielle. Il s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

— Ma fille n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

— Pauvre chou, ironisa sa collègue. Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de me caser maintenant. Les marmots c'est mignon, mais uniquement de loin.

La silhouette d'Andrew apparut à côté de celle de la jeune femme.

— Mais qu'est-ce vous fichez ? grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

— Gabrielle m'embête, marmonna Harry.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, mais il était fatigué. Il avait une excuse.

— Pas mon problème, on est bientôt arrivé.

Ces quelques mots le réveillèrent avec plus d'efficacité qu'un litre entier de café. Il se dépêcha de sortir de sa cabine, bouillant d'impatience.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? bougonna-t-il à l'adresse de Gabrielle.

— C'est ce que j'étais venue faire, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, répondit-elle.

Devant son sourire malicieux, Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire et gagna le bastingage, le visage fouetté par les embruns. Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube pour arriver le plus tôt possible à la prison, et le trajet en bateau avait semblé durer une éternité. A présent à une centaine de mètres de leur destination, l'excitation courait de nouveau dans ses veines. Il avait hâte de quitter l'embarcation pour commencer leur enquête.

La forteresse d'Azkaban se dressait devant d'eux, au milieu des flots agités de la mer du Nord, sur un minuscule îlot aux pentes glissantes. Rectangulaire, imposante, la prison leur montrait fièrement ses murs aveugles dépourvus de la moindre fenêtre. Devant la pierre noire qui se détachait avec peine sur le ciel gris orage, Harry plissa les yeux et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Malgré la distance, il frissonnait déjà devant cette tour lugubre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque le ferry fut amarré au ponton détrempé, les trois Aurors sautèrent à terre et s'empressèrent de remonter les planches instables en direction de l'inquiétante bâtisse.

— Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'endroit lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient encore ici, marmonna Gabrielle avec une légère grimace.

— L'Enfer sur Terre, répondit succinctement Andrew.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à son aîné, sans rien voir d'autre qu'un visage impassible. Il devait s'avouer heureux de ne pas avoir connu cette époque. Si les Détraqueurs avaient encore été en poste, jamais il n'aurait posé un seul pied sur cette île. Les congédier dès le début de son mandat avait été une des meilleures décisions de Kingsley.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Harry fit sonner la lourde cloche en cuivre suspendue au manteau. Le battant s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, fuyant avec soulagement les brusques rafales de vent qui balayaient sans répit le rocher isolé. Ils furent accueillis par un homme imposant, dont les cheveux blancs étaient presque entièrement dissimulés par une casquette noire.

— Messieurs, madame, les salua-t-il poliment. Ecartez les bras, s'il vous plaît.

Les trois Aurors s'exécutèrent aussitôt, laissant le garde faire son travail. La Sonde de Sincérité les examina avec célérité, à la recherche du moindre objet porteur de Magie Noire. Une fois l'inspection terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir circulaire en bois massif qui s'élevait au centre de la pièce silencieuse.

— Bonjour, dit Harry au réceptionniste. Nous sommes les Aurors appelés par Mrs Young.

L'homme face à lui leva un regard paresseux, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

— Son bureau est juste ici, elle vous attend.

Il pointa du doigt une des trois portes sur sa gauche. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis alla toquer contre le panneau de bois. Une voix claire lui offrit d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre, suivi de ses collègues, et haussa les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme debout derrière le bureau.

Anna Young était très loin de l'image qu'il s'était construit. Son corps svelte et élancé était moulé dans un tailleur crème, ses talons aiguilles la grandissaient de huit bons centimètres, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche sur le bas de sa nuque, et ses yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un délicat trait d'eyeliner. Sophistiquée et élégante, pas une ride sur le visage, elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une directrice de prison.

— Bienvenue à Azkaban, dit-elle non sans ironie en contournant son bureau. Mr Potter je présume ?

Harry répondit à sa poignée de main avant d'introduire ses collègues.

— Anna Young, se présenta-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire bref. Je vous remercie d'avoir été si rapides. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. Suivez-moi.

Elle les mena hors de son bureau, de retour dans le grand hall froid et impersonnel de la prison.

— Vous avez déjà rencontré Harold Philips, notre chef de la sécurité, et Charlie McCoy, un de nos deux réceptionnistes à mi-temps.

Elle désigna successivement les deux hommes. Le premier hocha le menton dans leur direction d'un geste bref. Le second semblait se retenir de bâiller ouvertement et ne fit pas plus attention à eux qu'à une tache sur le mur.

— Je vais commencer par vous faire faire un rapide tour des lieux pour que vous compreniez comment est géré cet endroit, poursuivit Young. Puis je vous montrerais la scène de crime.

— Sauf votre respect, ma p'tite dame, grommela Andrew, je pense que nous devrions d'abord inspecter le lieu du meurtre. Pas mal de temps s'est déjà écoulé, et les chances de trouver des indices s'amenuisent d'heures en heures.

— J'ai pris soin de fermer la cour pénitentiaire depuis les récents évènements, répondit la directrice. Nous l'avons protégé des éléments extérieurs et personne n'y a remis les pieds depuis. Si indices il y a, ils seront toujours présents à la fin de cette visite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Aucun des trois Aurors n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Harry ne put retenir un sourire face au regard scandalisé d'Andrew. Gabrielle, elle, laissa même passer un bref rire amusé avant de suivre leur guide.

— Comme vous avez pu le voir, chaque visiteur est fouillé dès son arrivée au sein de la prison, expliqua-t-elle. Les noms de chacun d'eux sont notés par le réceptionniste dans des classeurs, qui sont conservés dans la salle des archives. Le visiteur doit ensuite signer un parchemin, qui passe sous un révélateur pour s'assurer de son authenticité, et remettre sa baguette. Celle-ci est gardée dans une salle sécurisée et ne lui est restituée qu'à la sortie.

— Combien avez-vous eu de visiteurs le jour du meurtre ? voulut savoir Gabrielle.

— Absolument aucun. Quelques-uns la semaine précédente, il me semble. Il n'y a plus grand monde qui ose mettre les pieds ici, vous savez. Même sans les Détraqueurs, les gens pensent que cet endroit est maudit.

— Et ils n'ont pas complètement tort, marmonna Gabrielle.

Son regard se promena sur les murs de pierre froide et elle ne put retenir un léger frisson. Young continua cependant son monologue comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

— L'île est fermée au public le temps de l'enquête. Personne, outre vous et le personnel, n'est autorisé à venir jusqu'à ce que vous le jugiez nécessaire. La porte derrière l'accueil mène au cimetière — croyez-moi, vous ne tenez pas à y mettre les pieds. Et celle-ci s'ouvre sur des escaliers vers la cave et les archives. Vous y aurez un libre accès, bien entendu.

Elle leur laissa à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant de gravir les marches du fond de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Les trois Aurors la suivirent en échangeant des regards amusés. Anna Young semblait être une femme autoritaire, qui tenait sa prison d'une main de fer malgré ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser penser. Elle poursuivit d'une voix ferme, ses talons claquant sur les marches nues.

— Des contrôles de sécurité sont présents à chaque étage. En plus d'un second passage par une Sonde de Sincérité, des Portiques de Révélation ont été installés, pour déceler tout déguisement magique, Polynectar ou autre.

— Vous n'avez donc pas de détection pour les armes Moldues ? nota Harry.

C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis la lecture du rapport d'autopsie.

— Non, avoua la directrice, les lèvres pincées.

Ce défaut dans la sécurité semblait la contrarier. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant si l'on considérait les circonstances dans lesquelles s'était déroulé l'assassinat de Scabior.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier étage et passèrent une nouvelle fois les contrôles de sécurité, où ils firent brièvement la connaissance de Lynn Walker, une gardienne aux courts cheveux blonds et au visage dur.

— Nous stockons ici les effets des détenus qui leur seront restitués à leur sortie, expliqua Young. Se trouvent également le poste de garde et la salle de repos.

— Les gardiens sont présents vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre je présume ? demanda Harry.

— Bien sûr. Des rondes régulières sont effectuées dans l'ensemble des locaux. Cinq gardiens sur huit sont présents en journée, trois la nuit. Le poste de garde est également occupé en permanence.

Elle les fit pénétrer dans une large pièce, pourvue de quelques sièges et écrans de contrôle. Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné de constater la présence d'équipement Moldu.

— Mon prédécesseur les a fait installer, il était Né-Moldu, les éclaira la directrice devant leurs airs surpris. Les caméras nous permettent de constater ce qui passe en temps réel partout dans la prison. Nous n'avons par contre pas d'enregistrements, pour des problèmes de stockage.

Elle leur présenta le garde présent, Jensen Berwick, puis les fit ressortir de la pièce pour les mener vers un ascenseur brinquebalant installé au bout du couloir.

— Ce chemin ne peut être emprunté que par le personnel ou les visiteurs. Les prisonniers prennent obligatoirement les escaliers pour tout déplacement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant sur le deuxième étage désert.

— L'étage des salles d'isolement, où les détenus sont autorisés à rencontrer leurs visiteurs. Ces pièces vous sont entièrement réservées dans le cadre de vos recherches, vous y serez tranquilles.

Harry laissa son regard se promener sur les murs en pierres dépourvus de fenêtres et le mobilier pour le moins spartiate. Une table en fer blanc et deux chaises en bois inconfortable. Trois autres portes étaient ouvertes plus loin dans le couloir, s'ouvrant sur des salles identiques. Ils déposèrent leurs effets dans l'une d'elle avant de regagner l'ascenseur.

— Les étages trois à sept sont occupés par une vingtaine de cellules, expliqua Young en appuyant sur le bouton orné du chiffre huit. Elles sont destinées aux peines courtes ou aux détenus considérés comme non dangereux. En règle générale, un gardien seul s'occupe des rondes, en plus de contrôler les visiteurs au second étage.

— Un seul gardien pour tant de travail ? releva Gabrielle.

— Ces détenus-là ne sont pas des plus turbulents, affirma la directrice. Ils ne sont coupables que de crimes mineurs pour la plupart. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'avoir un œil sur eux à tout instant.

— N'êtes-vous pas en sous-effectif ? la questionna Harry. Huit gardiens pour une surface aussi importante…

— Les effectifs ont été drastiquement réduits depuis la fin de la guerre, soupira-t-elle avec une certaine amertume. Le taux de criminalité a chuté, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. L'efficacité des Aurors a dissuadé la plupart des criminels de persévérer. Ceux qui étaient là avant la guerre sont presque tous morts. La prison est quasiment vide. Moins de prisonniers, moins de gardiens.

— On dirait presque que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, ironisa Andrew tandis qu'ils sortaient au huitième étage.

Young eut un sourire sans joie.

— Je vais vous paraître très égoïste, Mr Miller, mais plus cette prison est remplie, mieux je me porte. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon gagne-pain.

Elle les précéda dans le couloir et leur ouvrit la porte de la première pièce sur leur droite, qui les fit presque cligner des yeux. C'était sûrement l'endroit le plus lumineux de toute la prison. Les murs avaient été peints en blanc, et décorés à certains endroits de couleurs vives représentant des formes abstraites. Une table d'examen médical recouvert d'une alèse marron clair trônait au milieu de la pièce et des placards en verre remplis de potions colorées couraient le long des murs. Un chaudron bouillonnait dans un coin de la pièce, de lourdes volutes de fumée serpentant jusqu'au plafond.

— L'infirmerie, les informa inutilement Young. Et voici Vera Hawkins.

Elle leur désigna le bureau d'angle, sur lequel régnait un désordre inimaginable,et derrière lequel se tenait une jeune femme menue dont les courts cheveux noirs lui balayaient le menton. Elle leur adressa un sourire rapide avant de se replonger dans le dossier qu'elle consultait, les sourcils froncés. Harry dut tirer Gabrielle par le coude pour qu'elle quitte la pièce avec eux, cette dernière étant absolument fascinée par la ribambelle de tatouages qui couvrait les bras de l'infirmière.

— Nous employons également un Médicomage, Connor Milner, mais il ne vient qu'en cas d'urgence, expliqua Young en les menant vers la pièce voisine. Voici la salle de transplanage, utilisée par le personnel. Vous pourrez venir et repartir par ce biais dès que je vous aurais donné les autorisations nécessaires pour passer au travers des sortilèges de protection. Vous trouverez également à cet étage le réfectoire et les vestiaires du personnel.

— Combien de personnes travaillent actuellement ici ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Huit gardiens, une infirmière, un Médicomage occasionnel, deux aides distribuant les repas, deux réceptionnistes et deux femmes de ménage qui ne viennent qu'une fois par mois, répondit Young.

Elle leur montra le réfectoire, une longue salle lugubre, meublée de tables en bois brut et de bancs branlants.

— Et combien de détenus ? ajouta Andrew.

— Trente-sept en tout, vingt-quatre Mangemorts et treize prisonniers provisoires.

Ils montèrent ensuite au niveau supérieur pour avoir un bref aperçu des sanitaires, une pièce pour les femmes et une pour les hommes. Elles suintaient l'humidité et dégageaient une odeur rance. Harry ne s'y serait lavé pour rien au monde.

Au dixième étage, ils rencontrèrent les deux derniers gardiens présents aujourd'hui, Dominik Adamski, un polonais musclé au visage froid, et Stewart Ackerley, un jeunot de vingt-cinq ans au corps frêle et à l'air nerveux.

— Les Mangemorts occupent les cellules jusqu'au quinzième, leur indiqua Young lorsqu'ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour la dernière fois. La cour pénitentiaire se trouve tout en haut de la tour.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils furent de nouveau assaillis par le froid. Fort heureusement, la scène de crime était astucieusement protégée par un bouclier étanche qui empêchait le vent ou la pluie de venir saccager d'éventuels indices, comme leur avait indiqué la directrice.

— Mon rôle s'arrête ici, je vais vous laisser faire votre travail, conclut-elle. Je vais de suite mettre à votre disposition tous les dossiers concernant les détenus et le personnel au niveau des salles d'isolement. Si vous avez des questions, vous savez où me trouver.

Les Aurors la remercièrent avant qu'elle ne prenne congé.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de femme que j'aimerais avoir comme ennemi, grommela Andrew.

— Du moment qu'elle ne nous met pas de bâton dans les roues, répondit Harry.

Il se tourna vers la cour boueuse, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se frotta les mains, enthousiaste malgré les circonstances.

— Au boulot ! lança-t-il.

Baguettes à la main, l'œil attentif, ses collègues entreprirent de faire le tour du périmètre avec minutie. Harry quant à lui resta à l'écart, debout dans le coin ouest. Son cerveau d'Auror cogitait déjà depuis la veille au soir, à la recherche d'une explication plausible. Une fois de plus, il tenta de mettre les faits à plat, espérant qu'avoir la scène de crime sous les yeux l'aiderait.

Le premier novembre, à dix heures précises, chaque gardien avait mené son groupe de prisonnier jusqu'à la cour pénitentiaire pour la promenade quotidienne. Le temps que tous se rassemblent, il était dix heures onze. Trois minutes plus tard, Darell Avery apostrophait violemment une autre détenue, Lucy Letterford. Les gardiens, habitués à ce genre de scènes, n'avaient pas réagi. Les mots étaient ensuite devenus de plus en plus violents, jusqu'à ce que les deux prisonniers en viennent aux mains. Une cohue s'était alors formée, rendant l'intervention des gardiens extrêmement difficile. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à discipliner la foule, Scabior était mort, étendu dans une flaque de sang. D'après le légiste, le meurtrier l'avait poignardé en plein cœur, à l'aide d'une lame très fine, une lame Moldue. Aucune trace de magie n'avait été détectée. N'importe qui aurait pu s'en prendre à lui, n'importe qui.

— Vous trouvez quelque chose ? cria Harry aux deux autres, les sourcils froncés.

Gabrielle répondit par la négative, apparemment frustrée, mais Andrew resta silencieux. Le regard fixé sur le sol, il ne semblait pas les avoir entendus. Les deux autres le rejoignirent aussitôt, curieux de voir ce qui captait ainsi son attention.

— Regardez ça, leur indiqua leur aîné en pointant un doigt noueux sur la boue séchée à ses pieds.

Il soupira devant leurs airs un peu perdus.

— Ici, montra-t-il avec impatience. Des traces de pas qui s'éloignent de l'attroupement.

Il suivit du doigt la trajectoire des deux chaussures, dont les traces étaient suffisamment nettes pour qu'on puisse les discerner, jusqu'au bord du mur est.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? l'interrogea Gabrielle, perplexe.

— Je ne veux pas faire de supposition avancée, répondit Andrew. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de l'arme du crime. Et il ne faut pas être un champion sportif pour lancer quelque chose par-dessus ces remparts.

Il pointa le doigt vers le ciel, et Harry nota qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ici, au sommet de la tour, les murs crénelés s'élevaient à peine à trois mètres de hauteur. Pour quelqu'un de grand, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

— Hypothèse à vérifier, dit-il cependant, mais ça se tient. Envoyons tout d'abord ces traces de pas aux Labomages, les analyses nous en diront plus.

Gabrielle s'empressa de prendre une copie des empreintes à l'aide de sa baguette et les trois Aurors quittèrent la cour lugubre en frissonnant. La récolte n'était pas des plus abondantes, mais c'était déjà ça. Cet après-midi, ils éplucheraient chaque dossier avec attention, à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Et dès demain, les interrogatoires pourraient commencer.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et on se retrouve jeudi prochain. :)


	3. 3 - Avery et Letterford

Harry froissa le sachet en papier vide qui avait contenu son sandwich et le jeta dans la poubelle posée dans le coin de la pièce.

— Bon. Récapitulons, dit-il.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la table couvertes de dizaines de dossiers. Gabrielle et Andrew, assis face à lui sur les chaises de bois, le suivaient du regard dans ses allers-retours.

— La victime, Stanley Scabior, a été assassinée au moyen d'une arme blanche Moldue, le premier novembre aux environs de dix heures quinze, lors de la promenade des détenus dans la cour pénitentiaire.

— L'arme du crime est introuvable et a été probablement jetée à la mer, ajouta Andrew.

— C'est ce que les traces de pas nous indiquent, intervint Gabrielle, mais nous n'avons pas de confirmation. Le tueur pourrait très bien l'avoir cachée quelque part.

— La cour est vide, il l'aurait donc dissimulé sur lui ? releva Harry, sceptique.

— C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

Il acquiesça, pensif, puis s'assit sur un coin de la table.

— Et nous avons une liste conséquente de suspects.

Andrew lissa du plat de la main le parchemin noirci de noms devant lui.

— Treize détenus aux peines courtes, vingt-trois Mangemorts, et dix-sept membres du personnel.

— Les interrogatoires nous permettront de réduire cette liste à ceux présents sur les lieux au moment du meurtre, dit Harry. Et je pense que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà en éliminer quelques-uns.

— On ne t'a donc rien appris à l'école des Aurors ? le taquina Gabrielle. Tout le monde est coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

— Certes, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais Jane O'Cahan et Cindy Wright, les deux femmes de ménage, n'étaient pas présentes sur l'île le jour du meurtre, elles ne viennent qu'une fois par mois, à tour de rôle. Et Anna Young nous a appelés sur les lieux, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait quelque chose à y perdre.

— La gamine a raison, la soutint Andrew. On ne raye personne de cette liste tant qu'on ne sera pas sûrs à cent pour cent.

Harry soupira mais ne les contredit pas. Ils avaient sûrement raison de faire un excès de zèle, mais il devait s'avouer un peu découragé par la masse de travail qui les attendait. Lui qui croyait que cette affaire serait réglée au plus vie, il avait eu tort. La prison renfermait bien plus d'individus qu'il ne le pensait.

— Donc si on résume, maugréa Gabrielle, nous n'avons ni arme du crime, ni suspect précis, ni mobile ?

— C'est à peu près ça oui, marmonna Harry.

Andrew leva au ciel devant tant de défaitisme.

— Les interrogatoires nous permettront d'y voir plus clair, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

— Je ne suis pas très optimiste, avoua Harry. Au milieu de la cohue, il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un ait aperçu quelque chose.

— Sans compter que si c'est un détenu qui a fait le coup, ils se soutiendront entre eux, appuya Gabrielle.

— Nous ne le saurons pas si nous ne commençons pas.

Leur aîné se leva, un air déterminé sur le visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été sur le terrain qu'il semblait animé d'une flamme nouvelle.

— Je vais commencer par faire des fiches rapides sur chacun des suspects. Pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, éventuellement quelques idées de mobiles possibles. De votre côté, interrogez Lucy Letterford et Darell Avery. Ce sont eux qui ont provoqué l'altercation, ils auront sûrement des informations intéressantes.

Harry et Gabrielle hochèrent la tête avec une expression coupable, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Puis ils se saisirent chacun d'une liasse de documents et filèrent hors de la pièce.

Gabrielle se mordilla la lèvre, ses yeux clairs balayant rapidement les pages sous ses yeux. Le dossier d'Avery faisait partie des plus remplis. Tortures, meurtres, viols, explosions, attentats, il était loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Même pour un Mangemort, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

La jeune Auror releva la tête lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit. Dominik Adamski, un des gardiens, escortait Avery. Ce dernier avait un visage à la mâchoire carré, des cheveux hirsutes, une barbe fournie et des cernes violacés sous ses yeux sombres. Il portait des vêtements gris usés jusqu'à la corde et ses poignets étaient menottés. Adamski le fit asseoir sans douceur sur le siège qui faisait face à Gabrielle et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette d'épaisses cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras.

— N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide, Miss.

Gabrielle le remercia, puis reporta son regard sur le Mangemort dès que le polonais eut quitté la pièce. Avery arborait un rictus malsain qui aurait pu lui faire froid dans le dos quelques années plus tôt. Mais elle était si habituée à ces tentatives d'intimidations de la part des suspects qu'elle ne lui retourna qu'un sourire froid.

— Darell Avery ? dit-elle d'un ton formel.

— C'est mon nom, approuva le Mangemort. Et moi je peux connaître le tien ma jolie ?

Sa voix, grave et caverneuse, la fit à peine ciller. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

— Gabrielle Wilson, je suis l'Auror chargée de vous interroger à propos de votre altercation avec Lucy Letterford, qui a eu lieu le premier novembre.

Le sourire d'Avery se figea, et ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur ses accoudoirs. Pourtant, il resta muet.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de cette querelle ?

Il peinait à garder son masque méprisant. Il conservait son sourire moqueur, mais ses yeux commençaient à se teinter d'une lueur orageuse, et elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement.

— Avez-vous délibérément provoqué Letterford pour avoir l'opportunité d'atteindre Scabior ?

— Je n'ai pas touché à Scabior, gronda Avery. Je voulais juste étriper cette petite pute.

— Pourquoi ?

De nouveau un silence obstiné. Gabrielle soupira et se recula pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Pensive, elle considéra longuement le Mangemort sans prononcer un mot, la plume roulant entre ses doigts sans même qu'elle y prenne garde.

— Je sais que vous n'avez rien à gagner en répondant à mes questions. Quelles que soient vos explications, vous pourrirez ici toute votre vie. Mais vous n'avez rien à y perdre non plus.

Toujours pas de réponse.

— Si vous ne nous dites pas ce qu'il s'est passé, nous allons être contraints de prendre en compte le témoignage de Letterford, qui nous affirme que vous êtes l'unique responsable du meurtre de Scabior.

Avery redressa la tête avec brusquerie, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Gabrielle retint un sourire. Elle le tenait. Sa haine manifeste pour la prisonnière allait lui permettre d'obtenir les réponses qu'elle souhaitait.

— Je ne sais pas ce que cette salope vous a raconté, mais elle ne fait que mentir, cracha-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Gabrielle prit garde de conserver un visage impassible. Avery la jaugea du regard de longues secondes avant de desserrer la mâchoire, l'air encore réticent.

— Letterford a tout le monde à sa botte ici. Elle se tenait loin de nous jusque-là, mais elle a commencé à approcher Selwyn. Elle voulait le persuader d'accéder à la requête du Ministère.

— La requête du Ministère ? releva-t-elle.

— Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? se moqua le Mangemort.

Son rictus goguenard l'irrita, et elle ressentit la brusque envie de lui coller son poing sur la figure. Mais elle passa outre et poursuivit l'interrogatoire. Ils avaient besoin du moindre petit élément qu'il pourrait leur fournir, et elle allait devoir prendre sur elle pour ne pas céder à ses provocations.

Harry était assis dans la pièce voisine, l'épais dossier de Lucy Letterford ouvert devant lui. Ce fut Stewart Ackerley qui lui amena la prisonnière. Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air nerveux, puis ligota la détenue à sa chaise selon la procédure.

— Merci, lui dit Harry.

— Je vous en prie, Mr Potter.

Au lieu de sortir, il se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

— Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

Harry, poli, gomma toute trace d'impatience de sa voix, même s'il mourait d'envie de se retrouver seul en face à face avec Letterford.

— Et bien, vous ne devez pas vous souvenir, Mr Potter, mais… euh… j'étais à Poudlard en même temps que vous. A Serdaigle. J'étais en première année quand vous étiez champion du tournoi, et vous m'aviez vraiment impressionné à l'époque. La façon dont vous avez affronté le dragon…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et ses joues s'ornèrent d'une couleur rouge soutenue. Letterford laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Hum, merci beaucoup, marmonna Harry, incertain de la réponse attendue par Ackerley.

— Je… je vais vous laisser.

Le visage cramoisi, Ackerley sorti de la salle sans se faire prier.

— Vous avez un fan-club même à Azkaban, ironisa la prisonnière.

Harry porta sur elle un regard incisif. Il avait insisté auprès de Gabrielle pour l'interroger. Il tenait à lui parler en personne.

Lucy Letterford avait été arrêtée trois ans plus tôt pour recel de substances interdites, dont entre autre des graines de Tentacula Vénéneuse. Mais elle était aussi connue du service des Aurors pour d'autres raisons. Sa famille contrôlait l'intégralité du crime organisé sorcier de Londres depuis des générations, au nez et à la barbe des autorités impuissantes, qui n'étaient jamais parvenues à les prendre en flagrant délit. Elle avait repris le contrôle de l'empire à la mort de son père au cours de la guerre, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Un véritable exploit dans le milieu. C'était Robards qui avait réussi à la coincer, au beau milieu de l'allée des Embrumes. Son arrestation n'avait cependant pas stoppé l'activité de la mafia, à présent gérée par son ancien bras droit, Curtis Ward, que Harry s'entêtait à tenter de prendre la main dans le sac sans jamais y parvenir.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Lucy Letterford. Son aspect inoffensif l'étonna, bien qu'il n'en montre rien. Brune, de taille moyenne, une frange balayant ses yeux gris, d'apparence calme et réservée, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une chef de gang. Seuls son discret sourire moqueur et l'absence de peur dans ses prunelles scrutatrices la trahissaient. Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord.

— Je suppose que vous m'avez fait appeler à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Scabior ?

Sa voix, calme et posée, le fit froncer les sourcils.

— C'est exact, répondit-il. Je souhaiterais connaître les raisons de votre altercation avec Darell Avery.

— Cet incapable s'est attaqué à moi sans raison, répondit Lucy avec un reniflement méprisant. Il hurlait des insanités et semblait furieux. J'aurais _prétendument_ poussé Selwyn à le dénoncer.

— _Prétendument_ ? releva Harry.

— Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que parlé à ce fumier. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait cette information, mais elle était… inexacte.

— Le dénoncer à quel sujet ?

— Ce n'est pas marqué dans vos jolis petits dossiers ?

Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui ne la déstabilisa nullement. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en retour d'un air tranquille.

— Le dénoncer à quel sujet ? répéta-t-il.

— Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Selwyn s'est vu offrir une réduction de peine s'il vendait ses petits camarades.

Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'elle mentait. Elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Mais il n'insista pas, ce n'était pas le point le plus important aujourd'hui.

— Avez-vous vu Scabior dans la mêlée qui a suivi ?

— Si vous me demandez si je l'ai tué, la réponse est non, répliqua-t-elle. Pour être tout à fait correcte, je n'en suis même pas venue aux mains avec Avery.

Harry fronça les sourcils et la scruta longuement en silence, à l'affut du moindre signe révélateur d'un mensonge. Mais le visage qui lui faisait face était lisse et impénétrable.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui nous a été rapporté.

— Il y a eu une bagarre, mais je n'en faisais pas partie, précisa Lucy. Avery a tenté de s'en prendre à moi, mais d'autres se sont interposés et ça a fini en mêlée générale, dans laquelle j'ai été happée sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

— D'autres ?

— Je ne me souviens plus des noms. Beaucoup de personnes, vous comprenez.

Harry grinça des dents. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être pris pour un idiot, et il détestait ça.

Il nota tout de même l'information et poursuivit son interrogatoire. Cela allait être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

— On a atterri dans un vrai nid de Billywig, soupira Harry.

Il s'affala sur une des chaises, tandis que Gabrielle s'asseyait sur un coin de table.

— Du nouveau ? leur demanda Andrew.

— Nous avons appris que Lucy Letterford et Darell Avery se détestent.

Leur aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce qu'on aurait pu déduire rien qu'en sachant qu'ils s'étaient battus. Mais encore ?

— Que personne ne peut nous dire avec précision qui était présent ce jour-là, intervint sombrement Harry.

— Ils ne peuvent pas, ou ils ne veulent pas ?

— Un peu des deux je pense, répondit Gabrielle. J'ai à la fois le sentiment qu'ils se payent notre tête, et à la fois l'impression que c'était très confus.

— Et ça remonte à trop loin, appuya Harry. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ? rétorqua Andrew. Nous ne savons peut-être pas qui était proche de Scabior à ce moment-là, mais tous les prisonniers étaient au moins présents. Et il y avait les cinq gardiens, dont Mrs Young m'a fourni les noms.

— Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, dit Gabrielle en étudiant rapidement la liste qu'il lui tendait. Peu importe les gens présents sur place, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que plusieurs personnes soient impliquées.

— Ne commence pas à voir des théories du complot partout, la tempéra Harry.

Il étudia la liste à son tard, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

— Demelza Robins ?

— Tu la connais ?

— Elle était dans ma maison à Poudlard. On a joué ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch pendant ma sixième année.

— Passionnant, les coupa Andrew. D'autres renseignements ?

— Il semblerait que le différend entre Letterford et Avery implique également Selwyn, répondit Harry en reposant le parchemin.

— Oui, Avery l'a mentionné aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Lucy aurait poussé Selwyn à obéir au Ministère et à le dénoncer, mais je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

— Moi non plus. Letterford affirmait ne rien savoir de plus, mais je suis sûr qu'elle mentait.

Harry se tourna vers Andrew, qui restait bizarrement silencieux.

— Tu sais quelque chose ?

— Robards a offert un deal à Selwyn, répondit le vieil Auror d'un air gêné. Une réduction de peine en échange d'aveux. Avant leurs arrestations, Mulciber et Avery ont violé et assassiné des dizaines de Moldues. Ils ont caché leurs corps Merlin sait où, et à part eux deux, seul Selwyn connaît le lieu de leur cachette.

Un court silence pesa sur la pièce. Gabrielle semblait à deux doigts de la nausée, et Harry serrait les poings de rage.

— Si je résume bien, dit la jeune femme après une longue inspiration. Lucy aurait donc essayé de convaincre Selwyn de vendre Avery et Mulciber, Avery l'a appris et s'est attaqué à elle ?

— Sauf que Lucy affirme ne jamais s'être approché de Selwyn, intervint Harry.

— Et tu lui fais confiance sur ce point ?

Gabrielle semblait sceptique. Harry se mit à feuilleter l'épais dossier devant lui. Une fois ouvert à la bonne page, il le poussa vers sa collègue.

— Voilà pourquoi je suis presque sûr qu'elle dit la vérité.

Andrew se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jolie blonde. Sous leurs yeux s'étalaient une coupure de la _Gazette_ jaunie par les années. Il s'agissait d'un extrait de la rubrique nécrologique, qui exposait froidement le meurtre de la famille Letterford, dans leur manoir de la banlieue sud de Londres. Elle datait de mars 1998.

— Sa famille a été tuée pendant la guerre ?

— Ses parents, ses deux petites sœurs et son petit frère, approuva Harry.

Il tourna quelques pages pour leur montrer le rapport qui mentionnait ce fait.

— Mais je croyais que sa famille était du côté des Mangemorts ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle pour le moment.

— C'est Selwyn qui les a tués je suppose ? demanda Andrew.

— C'est ce que je pense, acquiesça Harry. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle ne l'aurait approché pour rien au monde. A moins de vouloir le tuer.

— C'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre, soupira Gabrielle.

— On interrogera Selwyn demain, intervint fermement Andrew. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous apporter des éléments de réponses.

Harry croisait les doigts de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ait raison. Les maigres indices qu'ils avaient ne leur suffisaient pas pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul suspect sérieux. C'était désespérant. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, les empreintes qu'ils avaient trouvées leur fourniraient un début de piste.

Harry sentit la délicieuse odeur de la tarte à la mélasse qu'il adorait à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte. Il suspendit sa cape à la patère de l'entrée et gagna le salon, où il aperçut la tignasse rousse de son meilleur ami qui jouait avec sa fille et ses deux neveux.

— Mais non Rosie, protesta-t-il. Un dragon ne peut être vaincu par une fée, enfin.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Elle peut très bien l'endormir avec sa poudre magique, railla Harry.

Ron sursauta et se retourna.

— Tu rentres tôt ! le salua-t-il en souriant. C'est ta femme qui va être contente. Elle est dans la cuisine avec Hermione.

Harry claqua sa paume contre la main qu'il lui tendait en un geste joueur, ébouriffa les cheveux de ses fils et sa nièce, provoquant leurs cris, et gagna la pièce voisine. Ginny, accroupie devant la porte du four, vérifiait la cuisson de la tarte, tandis qu'Hermione surveillait Lily, le petit Hugo dans ses bras.

— Déjà là ! sourit Ginny. Je ne t'attendais pas avant sept heures.

Harry l'embrassa avec tendresse, ravi de la voir de si bonne humeur.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Ron et Hermione seraient là.

— Notre présence te gêne ? plaisanta sa meilleure amie.

— Je voulais te faire une surprise en les invitant à dîner.

Harry la remercia dans un murmure, puis se tourna vers sa fille, qui babillait dans sa chaise haute. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, provoquant chez elle des hoquets de rire.

— L'enquête avance bien ? demanda Ginny.

Il hésita un court moment, puis lui offrit un large sourire rassurant.

— On a plusieurs pistes intéressantes, cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

— Tant mieux.

Le sourire de sa femme le dissuada de rentrer dans les détails. Il préféra éviter le regard perçant d'Hermione pour babiller devant Lily. Du moment que l'affaire n'empiétait pas sur sa vie privée, tout irait pour le mieux. C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer. Il savait qu'il était du genre à finir obsédé par une enquête lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à la résoudre, et cela avait le don de rendre Ginny folle.

Ses soucis s'envolèrent cependant lorsque Ron lui proposa une partie d'échecs. Autant profiter de la soirée au lieu de se prendre la tête avec des détails qui n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être.

Il rejoignit Ron au salon, sa fille toujours dans les bras, déterminé à ne pas laisser l'affaire lui parasiter l'esprit alors qu'il était en famille.


	4. 4 - Selwyn

Gabrielle poussa un grognement inaudible lorsque le dernier tube des Bizarr's Sisters l'arracha de son sommeil. Elle tâtonna un instant sur sa table de chevet et abattit une main implacable sur le maudit réveil qui avait osé la réveiller. La tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, elle ne trouva plus la force de bouger. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sortir hier soir.

— Putain, mais il est quelle heure ? râla une voix endormie à ses côtés.

La jeune Auror ouvrit un œil pour vérifier.

— Sept heures quinze, marmonna-t-elle.

Son amant d'un soir poussa un juron étouffé et se tourna de l'autre côté pour se rendormir. Gabrielle dut se faire violence pour se lever. Elle s'étira de tout son long, se redressa en position assise, enfila un large tee-shirt aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead et se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Elle écrasa un bâillement en passant devant le miroir de son armoire, et fut horrifiée par le nid de corneilles qu'étaient devenus ses cheveux. Elle allait encore perdre un temps précieux à aplatir ces affreux épis.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se battit de longues minutes avec la cafetière et le pot de confiture avant de pouvoir savourer ses toasts et son café, un œil distrait sur le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo._

Autour d'elle, les meubles de son appartement formaient un joyeux bazar éclectique. La bibliothèque en bois massif que lui avait léguée sa grand-mère côtoyait un guéridon en teck d'occasion recouvert de napperons et de figurines africaines. Une vieille télévision était posée en équilibre précaire sur un meuble bancal au bois rouge éraflé et le dossier du canapé était recouvert d'une couverture en crochet. Des rideaux bariolés étaient suspendus aux fenêtres, allumant le salon de teintes bigarrés. Plusieurs livres aux couvertures cornées étaient posés un peu partout, de la table basse jusqu'au micro-onde dans la cuisine.

Et partout, sur les murs, des souvenirs de ses voyages en famille. Une amulette de Grèce, un papyrus d'Egypte, une affiche mouvante du Grand Canyon, des photos devant la tour de Pise ou la muraille de Chine. Sa mère avait toujours adoré voyager et elle lui avait transmis cette passion, bien qu'elle n'ait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ce genre de loisirs depuis qu'elle était devenue Auror.

Gabrielle avait acheté cet appartement à peine un an plus tôt, quelques mois après avoir fini sa formation. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter la proposition de l'agence. L'emprunt était accessible et surtout, l'appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville, là où sa mère ne pourrait pas venir la déranger tous les jours sous prétexte qu'elle « passait dans le coin ».

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler avec sa dernière gorgée de café en voyant l'horloge de la cuisine indiquer huit heures moins le quart. Elle allait encore arriver en retard. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais été du matin, c'était un fait habituel depuis son adolescence. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cours de potion cette fois-ci, elle ne risquait plus seulement une heure de retenue ou des points en moins. Cette enquête s'annonçait être une des plus importantes de sa carrière, elle se devait d'être sérieuse à la tâche si elle espérait gagner une promotion.

Elle fonça le plus vite possible dans la salle de bains, passant devant la forme endormie de son partenaire de la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre. Elle sauta sous la douche avec empressement, passa le temps minimum nécessaire sous le jet d'eau chaude et tenta de discipliner ses cheveux. Ses courtes mèches blondes ne semblaient pas être d'humeur à se laisser dompter aujourd'hui et il lui fallut plusieurs sortilèges lissants pour leur donner un aspect acceptable.

Elle ne fut entièrement prête qu'à huit heures trente passées — elle avait mis un temps infini à retrouver son jean préféré, qui était pourtant au pied de l'armoire, là où elle l'avait laissée la veille au soir quand elle s'était changée pour sortir. Elle rassembla d'un coup de baguette les quelques dossiers qu'elle avait amené chez elle, puis gagna le côté gauche du lit.

— Salut, dit-elle.

Elle secoua le jeune homme pour l'épaule, tout en se triturant les méninges. Impossible de se rappeler son prénom. Jake ? Thomas ? Mark ? Qu'importe.

— J'ai laissé du café dans la cuisine, et des restes de toast. Tu pourras laisser les clés sous le paillasson.

— Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna-t-il en se relevant à demi.

Il cligna des yeux d'un air stupide, et Gabrielle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver hier soir. Les ravages que pouvaient faire le Whisky Pur Feu ne cessaient de la surprendre.

— Je dois partir au boulot. Je te fais confiance pour ne toucher à rien. N'oublie pas que je suis Auror.

Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique puis quitta aussitôt la chambre, laissant derrière elle un parfum de lavande. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui assura qu'elle allait avoir droit au regard moqueur d'Harry au moment où elle arriverait à la prison. Dans l'espoir que quelques croissants l'empêchent de faire la moindre remarque sur ses traits fatigués, elle fit un détour par le coffee shop au coin de sa rue et acheta également quelques Chocogrenouilles. Elle savait qu'Harry en raffolait.

Lorsque Gabrielle apparut en un craquement sonore dans l'étroite salle de transplanage au huitième étage de la prison d'Azkaban, elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à prendre le bateau aujourd'hui. Les nuages sombres qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon n'annonçaient rien de bon et le vent hurlait déjà contre les murs de la forteresse.

Elle gagna sans attendre le bout du couloir et adressa un sourire aimable à Harold Philips lorsqu'elle passa devant le contrôle de sécurité. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes de celui-ci coulissèrent sous ses yeux. La femme qui en sortit, vêtue d'une tenue de gardien, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce corps élancé, ces lourds cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon et surtout ces yeux, d'un vert si particulier qu'il était difficile de les oublier.

— Gabrielle ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, un large sourire sur le visage.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Euh… Très bien, balbutia Gabrielle désarçonnée.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question, posée sur un ton amusé, fit néanmoins rosir de gêne Gabrielle.

— Demelza Robins, se présenta la gardienne. On était dans la même promotion chez les Aurors.

— Demelza ! s'exclama Gabrielle, les yeux arrondis par une illumination soudaine. Mais oui ! Je savais que ton nom me disait quelque chose l'autre jour ! Désolée de ne pas…

— Aucun souci, rit-elle. Je ne suis restée que quelques mois à l'école de formation, même pas un an. Pas étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi.

— Tu avais dû partir pour des problèmes familiaux, non ?

— Ma grand-mère était malade. Mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas une voie pour moi. J'ai quand même su retomber sur mes pieds, comme tu le vois !

Gabrielle eut un petit rire avant de vérifier l'heure une nouvelle fois.

— Je suis contente de t'avoir croisée, dit-elle avec une grimace d'excuse, et j'aimerais bien rattraper le temps perdu, mais je suis en retard.

— Bien sûr, file, on pourra discuter plus tard !

Gabrielle lui adressa un sourire encore un peu gêné et s'éclipsa sur un dernier signe de main. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se souvenait à peine d'avoir vu Demelza dans les couloirs de l'Académie. L'ancienne Gryffondor était le genre de filles à coller les murs, le visage caché par ses cheveux et les bras serrés autour de ses bouquins, sans aucun réel ami. Elle semblait avoir changé du tout au tout ces dernières années.

Les réflexions pensives de Gabrielle s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'isolement numéro une. Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle à l'instant où elle franchit le seuil, l'une moqueuse et l'autre vaguement agacée.

— En retard, grommela Andrew.

— Je suis passée vous acheter des croissants et des Chocogrenouilles, répondit-t-elle avec son sourire le plus éblouissant.

Harry s'approcha comme un Niffleur sur la piste d'un Gallion, les yeux rivés sur le sac en plastique dans sa main.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une femme merveilleuse ?

— La ferme, Potter, dit-elle en riant.

Elle jeta le sachet sur la table et s'assit sur l'une des chaises tandis que les dernières traces de fatigue s'estompaient de son cerveau embrumé. Les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa soirée de la veille dans un club bruyant s'effaçaient peu à peu pour laisser place aux mystères non élucidés de leur épineuse enquête.

— Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je m'apprêtais à interroger Selwyn, répondit Harry, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Tu veux peut-être venir avec moi ?

Gabrielle approuva d'un signe de tête, puis jeta un regard en biais à son mentor.

— J'essaye de déterminer quels suspects sont à interroger en priorité, répondit Andrew à sa question muette.

Il agita sous son nez une liasse de feuilles de parchemin noircies de notes.

— Pourquoi ne pas classer directement les dossiers ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la marée de chemises étalée sur la table.

— Parce que ces dossiers sont remplis d'informations inutiles. Je synthétise.

Il lui lança un regard sévère, comme pour l'empêcher de proférer la moindre protestation. Gabrielle haussa les épaules et glissa sa main dans le sachet de viennoiseries pour s'emparer d'un croissant, qu'elle déchira en deux avant de suivre Harry dans le couloir. Elle lui en donna la moitié alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce d'en face.

— Bébé Lily ne t'a pas trop tenu éveillé cette nuit ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Pas plus que ton coup d'un soir. Je parie que tu ne te rappelles même pas de son nom.

Gabrielle ouvrit grand la bouche en prenant un faux air offusqué, ce qui le fit rire. Elle lui jeta une poignée de miettes à la figure avant de joindre son rire au sien. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'offenser pour ce genre de répliques. Comme elle l'avait toujours affirmé, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, quoi qu'en pense les machos avec lesquels elle travaillait. Harry était un des rares à ne pas la juger pour son insouciance. Il comprenait son besoin de s'amuser et de papillonner de droite à gauche. Même s'il adorait l'embêter gentiment à ce sujet.

— Tu penses que Selwyn nous fournira des réponses ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai des doutes, soupira Harry en perdant son sourire. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre à vendre ses petits camarades s'il a refusé la proposition du Ministère.

Gabrielle devait malheureusement avouer qu'il avait raison. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, le dos droit, dans une attitude plus professionnelle.

Harry, plongé dans le dossier du Mangemort, ne releva la tête que lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce, escorté par Harold Philips. Selwyn leur jeta un regard torve en s'installant face à eux. Ses lèvres scellées étaient pincées en une mince ligne, accentuant la sévérité de ses traits. Un air borné peint sur le visage, il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de les jauger du regard.

— Ian Selwyn, commença Harry. Je suppose que tu connais la raison de ta présence ici.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Scabior.

Sa voix, calme et posée, était légèrement rocailleuse, comme si elle n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

— Ton nom apparaît pourtant de manière récurrente dans nos premières investigations.

Le Mangemort se contenta de hausser un sourcil dédaigneux. Harry tourna vers lui le rapport ouvert d'Avery et Mulciber. Ouvert sur les photos mouvantes du corps supplicié d'une jeune femme. Le seul qui avait été retrouvé jusqu'à présent. Même lui avait du mal à regarder les clichés.

— C'est pour me faire parler que vous êtes ici ? releva Selwyn d'une voix railleuse. Vous perdez votre temps.

— Le Ministère t'a fait une proposition il y a quelques mois, le coupa Harry, imperturbable. La localisation des corps contre une réduction de peine. Je suppose que cette offre n'a pas ravi tes chers amis Mangemorts.

Selwyn eut un ricanement désabusé.

— Avery et Mulciber veulent me faire la peau depuis. Ils regrettent de m'avoir fait des confidences, ces idiots.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas les vendre ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de sortir d'ici plus vite ? répliqua-t-il, méprisant. Il y a plus de gens qui veulent me tuer en-dehors de ces murs que dedans.

— Il n'a pas tort, marmonna Gabrielle.

— Lucy Letterford est-elle venue te voir à propos de cette affaire ? demanda Harry, ignorant l'interruption.

Cette fois-ci, Selwyn éclata franchement de rire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son sérieux.

— Tu ne fais pas honneur à ta réputation Potter, tu me déçois.

— Ce qui veut dire ? le pressa Gabrielle, irritée.

— Letterford ne m'approche pas à moins de cent mètres, et je ne parle pas à cette punaise.

— Parce que tu as tué sa famille en 1998 ?

Le sourire satisfait qui s'étala sur le visage de Selwyn lui donna envie de l'étriper. Harry dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

— On avait réclamé une grosse commande à son père. Le vieux Letterford. Un dur à cuir celui-là. Un barge, même. Sauf qu'il avait une semaine de retard. Alors je suis allé lui rendre une petite visite. J'ai foutu le feu à sa baraque. Sa fille aînée était la seule à ne pas être à la maison.

Harry et Gabrielle échangèrent un regard. Il semblait que Lucy ait dit la vérité. Cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

— Tu n'as pas vu si quelqu'un s'est approché de Scabior dans la mêlée ? demanda finalement Harry. Ou même si certains n'y ont pas pris part ?

Etonné du changement de sujet, Selwyn haussa les sourcils. Il secoua le menton d'un geste vague.

— Aucune idée. Trop de monde, une vraie cohue.

Ils n'étaient même pas surpris de cette réponse floue. Gabrielle alla chercher le gardien pour qu'il reconduise Selwyn dans sa cellule, puis rejoignit de nouveau Harry dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— C'est déjà plus compréhensible, soupira-t-elle. Mais il y a une chose que je ne saisis toujours pas.

— Où et par qui Avery a-t-il entendu dire que Lucy tentait de pousser Selwyn à la confession ?

Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Quand je lui ai posé la question il est resté dans le vague. Il disait que c'était une rumeur, ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Il va falloir qu'on s'habitude à ce genre de demi-réponses je crois, marmonna Harry. Ces Mangemorts ne sont pas prêts de nous aider.

Il rassembla ses parchemins d'un geste las. Son esprit cogitait déjà sur une nouvelle théorie, à la recherche de quelque chose à laquelle ils n'auraient pas encore songé. Mais il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence que la seule chose qui les ferait progresser serait le résultat des analyses des traces de pas qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Il allait falloir prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Andrew poussa un profond soupir devant la liste de suspects qui ne cessait de s'allonger. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager, mais la longue suite de noms avait tendance à miner sa détermination. Les sourcils froncés, il parcourut avec attention ses notes pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois de la journée. Il voulait être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

 _MANGEMORTS_

 _Antonin Dolohov, Dwayne Avery, Gavin Lestrange, Farrell Mulciber, Willem Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Elliott Rosier, Melvyn Travers : Plus de soixante-dix ans, peu probable qu'ils aient pu lancer l'arme du crime au-dessus des créneaux._

 _Bartemius Croupton junior : A subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Incapable de la moindre réflexion._

 _Darell Avery et Jeremiah Mulciber : Complicité ? Cohue délibérée ? Animosité avec Selwyn._

 _Alecto et Amycus Carrow : Réduction de peine pour bonne conduite. Complicité possible._

 _Terry Crabbe et Gordon Goyle : Réduction de peine pour bonne conduite. Plutôt suiveurs que cerveaux ?_

 _Fenrir Greyback : Caractérisé par sa sauvagerie et sa férocité. Attaque sournoise qui lui ressemble peu._

 _Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange : Pas du genre à se salir les mains. Commanditaires ?_

 _Walden Macnair, Thorfinn Rowle, Pierce Jugson : Suiveurs ?_

 _Ian Selwyn : A refusé de vendre Avery et Mulciber malgré une antipathie manifeste. A tué la famille de Letterford ?_

 _Pour tous : quel mobile ? Tensions avec Scabior ? Si oui, qui ? Arme du crime probablement Moldue, peu envisageable d'avoir été choisie par un Mangemort. Dans le cas où l'un d'eux serait le tueur, comment a-t-il obtenu l'arme ? Par le biais d'un gardien ? D'un autre membre du personnel ? Le meurtre en lui-même est-il un acte délibéré et réfléchi ou une conséquence malencontreuse ? Scabior était-il réellement la cible ?_

Andrew grimaça devant ces pistes pour le moins hasardeuses. La confusion et le mystère qui entouraient cet homicide le frustraient au plus haut point. Ils ne savaient presque rien des circonstances du meurtre et nageaient dans le flou le plus total. Il espérait y voir au moins un peu plus clair après l'interrogatoire de Selwyn.

Il passa à sa seconde feuille de parchemin avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

 _AUTRES DETENUS_

 _Seth Cooper : Arrêté pour avoir brisé le secret magique. Fils de bonne famille. Arrogant lors de son procès, sûr de sa libération. Le Ministère s'est servi de lui comme exemple. Peine de neuf mois (3/9)._

 _Allen Chase : Arrêté pour avoir attaqué trois Moldus en état d'ivresse. Veuf — femme Auror tuée après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ancien employé du Ministère (Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques). Peine de neuf mois (2/9)._

 _Nicolas Welby : Arrêté pour avoir provoqué en duel l'amant de son ex-fiancée et l'avoir envoyé dans le coma. Ancien employé d'une librairie Moldue. Peine de douze mois (5/12)._

 _Liam Allington : Arrêté pour avoir pratiqué des expériences illégales sur des créatures magiques, et avoir tué et blessé des Moldus. Peine de trois ans (3 mois/36)._

 _Tyler Ellis : Loup-garou arrêté pour avoir transformé une enfant lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Peine de cinq ans (10 mois/60)._

 _Paul Harvey : Arrêté pour usage d'un Sortilège Impardonnable. Peine de dix ans (9 mois/120)._

 _Ruben Matthews : Arrêté pour viol. Animagus non déclaré. Victime = batteuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Affaire médiatisée. Peine de quinze ans (2 mois/180)._

 _Eva Robbins : Arrêtée pour homicide involontaire (trois Moldus). Peine de cinq ans (6 mois/60)._

 _Violet Caxton : Arrêtée pour possession d'une créature dangereuse (classification XXXXX). Peine de douze mois (4/12)._

 _Abigail Brown : Arrêtée pour utilisation illégale de Veritaserum. Peine de douze mois (2/12)._

 _Lucy Letterford : Arrêtée pour recel de substances interdites. A la tête de la mafia londonienne (non prouvée au procès par manque de preuves), anciennement épaulée par Curtis Ward. Famille tuée par les Mangemorts en 1998. Aurait eu les moyens et le mobile ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Scabior en particulier ? Erreur ? Peine de dix ans (3 mois/120)._

 _Nick et Karen Fowler : Arrêtés pour torture et homicide volontaire. Peine de vingt ans (2 mois/240)._

Andrew se massa le front de longues secondes. Les mots dansaient sous ses yeux. Plus il se relisait et plus il doutait de l'utilité de ces notes. Il n'avait fait qu'extraire ces informations préliminaires des dossiers étalés autour de lui et il ne pourrait être exhaustif qu'après avoir rencontré chacun de ces prisonniers. Il lui était impossible de déterminer, à partir de quelques mots jetés sur un bout de parchemin, le caractère de ces criminels ou leurs relations. Il allait falloir les interroger un par un pour savoir si l'un d'eux était relié à Scabior ou non. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Au-delà de ça se posaient les mêmes problèmes que pour les Mangemorts. Si l'un d'eux était coupable, comment aurait-il pu se procurer l'arme du crime ? Ce sujet avait été l'objet de beaucoup de réflexion de sa part. Le Sorcier Légiste affirmait que Scabior avait été tué au moyen d'une longue lame en fer. Ce métal n'était présent nulle part sur cette île, où tout n'était que pierres et roches. Cette arme avait donc été amenée depuis le continent, ce qui impliquait la présence d'un complice. Membre du personnel de la prison ou visiteur, peu importe, mais la liste risquait de s'allonger plus encore.

Andrew passa à sa dernière liste, qui était encore plus pauvre que les autres. Les dossiers des employés étaient peu fournis et les quelques informations qu'il avait pu y glaner ne semblait pas des plus intéressantes, ou en tout cas, ne paraissaient pas avoir grand rapport avec l'enquête. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir de pouvoir l'étoffer au fil des jours.

 _PERSONNEL_

 _Anna Young : Directrice, anciennement gardienne. Mariée, un enfant. A l'origine de l'enquête._

 _Harold Philips : Chef des gardiens. Marié, sans enfants. Proche de la retraite. A habité plusieurs années en Amérique du Sud (Lima, Pérou)._

 _Evan Wellins : Gardien. Fiancé. Ancien employé du Ministère (archives)._

 _Jensen Berwick : Gardien. Marié. A été capturé et envoyé à Azkaban par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre de 1998._

 _Alfonso Rodriguez : Gardien. Célibataire. Espagnol, a immigré après la guerre. Peu de contact avec sa famille (Valence)._

 _Dominik Adamski : Gardien. Marié, trois enfants. Polonais, une sœur qui habite à Varsovie. Ancien étudiant de Durmstrang._

 _Stewart Ackerley : Gardien. Célibataire, sans famille. Très jeune._

 _Demelza Robins : Gardienne. Célibataire, sans famille. Anciennement apprentie Auror, a abandonné au bout de huit mois._

 _Lynn Walker : Gardienne. Célibataire. A travaillé au Ministère (Relations Internationales). Aspire à remplacer Harold Philips après son départ à la retraite._

 _Vera Hawkins : Infirmière. Fiancée, sans enfants._

 _Connor Milner : Médicomage. Vient si nécessaire, peu présent. Proche de la retraite. Coupable peu crédible._

 _Frédérik Walford : Aide au réfectoire. Marié, deux enfants. Anciennement employé de restaurant._

 _Ryan Hamilton : Aide au réfectoire. Célibataire. Anciennement employé de restaurant._

 _Charlie McCoy : Réceptionniste à mi-temps. Veuf depuis deux ans. A travaillé au Ministère (Département des Transports Magiques)._

 _Shannon Bishop : Réceptionniste à mi-temps. Célibataire, sans famille. A passé plusieurs années aux Etats-Unis._

 _Jane O'Cahan et Cindy Wright : Femmes de ménage, viennent une fois par mois à tour de rôle. Coupables peu crédibles._

— Vraiment pas brillant, grommela Andrew.

— On peut savoir ce que tu marmonnes, l'ancêtre ?

La voix joyeuse de Gabrielle le tira de ses pensées. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire et lui lança un regard noir. Il aimait beaucoup cette gamine, elle avait beau être bavarde et souvent agaçante, elle avait un véritable don pour ce métier et une joie de vivre qu'il lui admirait. C'était la seule de ses apprenties qui avait su percer sa carapace grincheuse. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui montre une seule seconde, ou il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

—Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il.

— On a juste eu la confirmation que Lucy Letterford n'a pas approché Selwyn, répondit Harry. Toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où Avery a pu entendre ça, ou qui lui aurait dit une chose pareille.

— Peut-être que c'est juste un prétexte, dit Gabrielle. Pour déclencher une bagarre pendant que Mulciber supprimait Scabior ?

— J'y ai pensé aussi, déclara Andrew, mais il y a trop de zones d'ombre. Pour quels motifs s'en seraient-ils pris à Scabior ? Et comment auraient-ils pu obtenir l'arme du crime ?

— Sans compter que ces deux-là ne sont pas des lumières, intervint Harry. M'étonnerait qu'ils aient eu l'idée d'un plan aussi parfait. Ils auraient foncé dans le tas comme les parfaits imbéciles qu'ils sont, si Scabior les gênait.

— C'est vrai qu'ils ne font pas dans la dentelle, grimaça Gabrielle. Le seul moyen d'en être sûrs est de leur demander.

— Ils éviteront encore nos questions. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à nous répondre.

— Et le Veritaserum ?

— Trop long d'obtenir les autorisations requises, grommela Andrew.

Il griffonna quelques mots à côté du nom d'Avery. _Raison de son attaque contre Letterford : auteur de la rumeur ? Mensonge ? Piégé ?_

— Je suis d'avis d'attendre le résultat des analyses, dit Harry. Ces traces de pas nous en diront sûrement plus.

— Tu ne veux pas interroger le personnel en attendant ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de les interroger à ce stade de l'enquête. Mais une première rencontre me semble nécessaire.

— Pour jauger les personnes à qui on a affaire, approuva Andrew. Nous devrions aussi parler aux autres détenus, voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre.

Harry hocha le menton. Le silence enveloppa alors la pièce, chargé de fatigue et d'épuisement.

— On est loin de voir le bout de cette enquête, pas vrai ? soupira Gabrielle.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Cette affaire lui avait semblé si facile. Après tout, Azkaban était une île, un huis-clos, où il semblait bien plus facile de trouver un coupable que dans le monde sorcier dans son entier. Il avait manifestement eu tort.

Il espérait juste que cette enquête ne rongerait pas ses nuits et sa vie de couple.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours énormément plaisir. :)


	5. 5 - Le personnel

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolée de ce petit retard, j'ai totalement oublié de publier hier, comme j'ai dû m'occuper d'un déménagement, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. ^^ Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds le plus vite possible ! Et merci à Clo pour le bêtatage. :) Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte des Trois Balais se referma derrière eux. Il faisait nettement plus chaud à l'intérieur et il était bien content de quitter les rafales de vents violentes qui balayaient les rues désertées de Pré-au-lard. Le pub était, comme à son habitude, rempli à craquer. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar encombré et il y fut plus difficile encore d'attirer l'attention de la barmaid.

— Deux Bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît, réussit à demander Harry.

— Tout de suite mon p'tit.

On lui tendit les choppes quelques instants plus tard et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se rendre jusqu'à leur table sans en renverser. Il posa l'une des Bièraubeurres devant Ginny, qui avait déjà eu le temps de saluer tout le monde.

— Harry ! s'exclama Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Content que tu aies pu te libérer mon vieux.

— Ouais, Ginny nous a dit que tu étais très occupé en ce moment, renchérit Seamus.

Harry secoua sa main tendue et jeta un regard en biais à sa femme, qui lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir outre mesure. Après tout, il avait fait son maximum pour rentrer le plus tôt possible chaque soir et il n'avait encore jamais eu à s'excuser d'avoir raté le dîner.

— J'ai arrêté de ramener des dossiers à la maison le week-end, répondit Harry. Ca vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale.

— Et ta vie de couple ! plaisanta Dean.

— En tout cas, tu étais trop occupé pour venir à mon dernier match, le taquina Olivier.

— Je me rattraperais pour le prochain. Vous venez de vous qualifier pour la Coupe de la saison prochaine ?

— Cent-quatre-vingt-dix à soixante contre les Pies de Montrose, se rengorgea le gardien.

Harry but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, savourant la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Ses doigts rendus gourds par le froid se réchauffaient au contact de sa choppe et les joues rouges de Ginny reprenaient peu à peu une couleur normale.

— Je pense que vous avez de bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe cette année, dit Alicia. Le Club de Flaquemare a la meilleure équipe de la Ligue.

— Tu oublies les Frelons de Wimbourne, intervint Dean. Leur nouvel attrapeur est redoutable.

— Et moi je maintiens que les Canons de Chudley restent les favoris du championnat, affirma Ron.

Seamus lui jeta une poignée de cacahuètes à la figure, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Malgré les années, l'amour du rouquin pour son équipe favorite n'avait jamais faibli, peu importe le faible nombre de leurs victoires.

Harry les regarda se disputer gentiment sans prononcer un mot, occupé à siroter sa boisson et à profiter du moment. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de venir à une de ces petites réunions. Ils se retrouvaient souvent ici, entre fan de Quidditch, pour parler des derniers évènements sportifs pendant des heures. Hermione se rendait généralement chez Molly avec les enfants, tandis qu'ils buvaient leurs Bièraubeurres en riant. Il avait été si absorbé par le travail ces derniers temps qu'il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être reposant.

— Alors Harry, sur quoi tu bosses en ce moment ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers Olivier, assis à sa droite. Autour de la table, Dean tentait une fois de plus de persuader Seamus que le football était aussi bien que le Quidditch — un combat perdu d'avance Ron exposait les points forts de l'équipe des Canons à une Alicia sceptique et Ginny parlait de son dernier article avec Katie.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à parler boulot ici, blagua Harry.

Olivier esquissa un sourire amusé, puis fit tourner le fond de boisson qui restait dans son verre d'un air absent.

— Il paraît que tu enquêtes à Azkaban en ce moment ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de communiquer les détails de l'affaire. Comment le sais-tu ?

Olivier haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air vaguement gêné.

— Un ami du Ministère qui me l'a dit.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Mais que vois-je ? Mon verre est vide ! Tu devais m'en payer un, non ?

— Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis que tu parles boulot pendant nos réunions Quidditch. Si tu ne veux pas que ma chère sœur soit au courant, je te conseille de payer la prochaine tournée.

— Tu n'oserais pas.

Le regard défiant d'Harry se teinta d'horreur lorsque Ron prononça le nom de Ginny sur un ton purement sadique. Il se leva le plus vite possible et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar en jouant des coudes sous les rires de son meilleur ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement devant ce chantage affectif. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de venir ici. Le bar des Trois Balais lui rappelait son adolescence, sa scolarité à Poudlard, et leurs discussions sur le Quidditch effaçaient de son esprit tous ses problèmes. Ces moments de détente étaient toujours les bienvenus.

Un plateau avec une dizaine de nouvelles Bièraubeurres dans les mains, Harry rejoignit leur table bruyante le cœur léger. Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il ne pensait plus à son enquête qui piétinait.

* * *

 _Lundi 24 novembre_

 _Harold Philips – gardien (Andrew)_

— Et ça fait combien de temps que vous faites ce métier ?

— Un peu plus de dix ans. J'ai commencé deux mois après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Vous avez donc été parmi les premiers à répondre à l'appel du Ministre ?

— C'est exact. J'ai lu le discours de Mr Shacklebolt dans le journal, et je n'ai pas hésité bien longtemps.

— C'était courageux de votre part.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Azkaban venait juste d'être débarrassé des Détraqueurs, elle était dans un état lamentable. Personne ne voulait y mettre les pieds. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ces monstres.

— Et vous avez bien raison. Quel métier exerciez-vous avant de devenir gardien ?

— J'étais professeur en runes anciennes à l'IMRU.

— L'IMRU ?

— L'Institut Magique du Royaume-Uni.

— Et cela ne vous manque pas d'enseigner ?

— Je me sens plus utile ici.

— Merci beaucoup pour votre temps Mr Philips.

 _Ancien professeur, un des premiers volontaires. Pas le profil d'un tueur._

* * *

 _Evan Wellins – gardien (Gabrielle)_

— Vous êtes joueur de Quidditch, non ?

— J'y ai joué dans ma jeunesse.

— Et vous avez d'autres loisirs ?

— Je fais partie d'un club de duel. Je participe d'ailleurs à une compétition la semaine prochaine. Vous pourriez venir m'encourager !

— Votre petite amie y sera ?

Un instant de silence.

— Ma fiancée est en voyage d'affaires à Washington. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

 _Dragueur, vantard. Bonnes capacités en duels ? Aurait choisi une approche plus directe ?_

* * *

 _Jensen Berwick – gardien (Harry)_

— Les Rafleurs vous ont capturé en janvier 98, c'est bien cela ?

— Exact.

— Ils vont ont confisqué votre baguette et envoyé ici en tant que prisonnier ?

— C'est cela.

— Et cela n'est pas trop difficile de revenir sur les lieux de votre incarcération ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules.

— Merci de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes.

 _Taciturne, parle peu, fermé. Cache ses émotions. Quelque chose à cacher ? Rancœur envers les Rafleurs ? Envers Scabior ?_

* * *

Les jours étaient devenus encore plus longs maintenant qu'ils n'avaient même plus le droit aux promenades quotidiennes dans la cour pénitentiaire. Les heures s'étiraient à n'en plus finir. Les seuls évènements qui rythmaient leurs journées étaient les repas dans le réfectoire et le passage aux sanitaires le matin.

Avec un soupir, Lucy roula sur le dos et fixa son regard morne au plafond. La seule chose qui la distrayait ces derniers temps était la présence de ces trois Aurors qui enquêtaient sur la mort de Scabior. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils puissent se donner tant de mal pour un ancien partisan de Voldemort, un rebus de la société qui pourrissait depuis dix ans dans une prison sordide. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire s'il disparaissait ? Mort accidentelle ou meurtre, le résultat était le même.

Dans la cellule d'en face, Caxton renifla. Lucy jeta un regard agacé dans sa direction. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pleurnicheuse. Ses lamentations lui portaient sur les nerfs. Et elle ne la supportait que depuis quatre mois. Elle avait bien demandé à changer de cellule, mais on lui avait ri au nez.

Lucy devait s'avouer un tantinet vexée d'être en telle compagnie. Elle n'était pourtant pas aussi pathétique que ces idiotes dont elle était entourée. Et elle était nettement plus dangereuse. Etre reléguée avec les détenus jugés inoffensifs avait été un coup pour son ego. Même si, à la réflexion, elle préférait être avec ces incapables plutôt qu'avec ces ordures de Mangemorts. Cela signifiait qu'elle sortirait bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle devrait.

Robbins, dans la cellule voisine de Caxton, se mit à geindre dans son sommeil. Elle murmurait une litanie de mots incompréhensibles et se débattait contre des monstres invisibles, les membres empêtrés dans ses draps. Lucy poussa un profond soupir et colla ses paumes contre ses oreilles. La culpabilité de cette gamine ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper avec les mois. Elle était même encore plus insupportable qu'au début. Heureusement que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus là, ou la petite Eva Robbins se serait laissée dévorer par ses propres démons.

La lourde porte en fer au bout du couloir s'ouvrit avec un grincement de fin du monde. Lucy se redressa sur ses coudes et ses yeux s'étrécirent en voyant le gardien venu faire sa ronde habituelle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'il passa devant sa cellule. Il balaya leurs quatre geôles d'un regard morne puis tourna les talons.

Lorsqu'il disparut de l'autre côté de la porte, Lucy se leva et ramassa le bout de papier qu'il avait glissé entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Caxton se lamentait toujours, Robbins continuait à se battre contre ses cauchemars et Brown lui tournait le dos. Aucune des trois ne faisait attention à elle. Le bout de parchemin serré dans son poing, elle retourna à sa couchette avant de le déplier.

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son visage fin lorsqu'elle y lut la courte phrase qui s'y trouvait.

Puis elle délogea une pierre mal fixée près de la tête de son lit et y glissa cette pièce compromettante.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

* * *

 _Alfonso Rodriguez – gardien (Harry)_

— C'est vous qui surveilliez les écrans le jour du meurtre ?

— Oui, oui, c'était moi.

— Et vous n'y avez rien vu de particulier ?

— Hum, eh bien… Disons que je me suis endormi l'espace de quelques minutes, longue nuit agitée vous voyez, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux ils étaient tous en train de se battre. Mais c'était pas assez net pour que je puisse voir les détails.

— Et vous n'êtes pas allé aider vos collègues ?

— Ils avaient l'air de se débrouiller sans moi. Et puis, il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un au poste de garde.

— C'est souvent vous qui exercez cette fonction si j'ai bien compris ?

— Oui, la plupart du temps.

 _Juste paresseux ou stratagème pour endormir notre méfiance ?_

* * *

 _Dominik Adamski – gardien (Gabrielle)_

— Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier ?

— Je me suis engagé il y a dix ans, dès l'appel de Mr Shacklebolt. J'avais envie de me rendre utile à la fin de la guerre et je me voyais mal entrer au Ministère. La politique, très peu pour moi.

— Et quel métier exerciez-vous avant ?

— J'étais commercial dans une société de balais volants. Je m'occupais de négocier des contrats à l'internationale. C'est intéressant, mais on en fait vite le tour.

— Et vous habitiez en Pologne, c'est bien ça ?

— Exact, j'ai été muté à Londres en 95, peu de temps avant la guerre. Ma famille était restée à Dydnia, le petit village où on habitait à l'époque. Ils m'ont rejoint lorsque les choses se sont tassées.

— Vous étiez présent le jour où Scabior a été tué ?

— Oui, je faisais partie des gardiens qui les surveillaient. Le ton est monté très vite entre Letterford et Avery. Il me semble que Cooper s'est interposé, puis les choses ont dégénéré et on a dû intervenir, mais c'était difficile dans cette cohue. Impossible de voir quoique ce soit.

— Cooper ?

— Seth Cooper. Le petit fils à papa. Fier comme un coq quand il est arrivé ici, je peux vous dire qu'il a rapidement perdu de sa superbe.

— Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il a tenté de calmer le jeu ?

— Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Il est plus du genre à raser les murs sans rien dire et en regardant ses chaussures.

 _Se confie librement, n'a pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à cacher. Seth Cooper : pourquoi s'est-il interposé ? Lien avec Lucy ? Avec Avery ? Raisons de ce courage soudain ?_

* * *

Il y avait une rigole d'eau croupie au fond de sa cellule. A chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, elle coulait avec plus de force encore et l'empêchait de dormir. Ça arrivait souvent.

Allen ferma les yeux et prétendit dormir lorsque le gardien passa devant sa cellule. Il n'avait plus que cela à faire désormais. Dormir ou ruminer sur sa vie passée. Et même dans son sommeil, ses cauchemars le rattrapaient et le tourmentaient. Il se réveillait souvent en sueur, l'esprit torturé par la culpabilité.

Il frissonna lorsqu'une rafale de vent balaya sa cellule. Quelques pierres au niveau du plafond, juste au-dessus de sa couchette, étaient mal fixées et il régnait un froid polaire à chaque bourrasque. Et ce n'était pas les fines tenues en coton de prisonnier qui allaient le protéger de l'air glacial.

Allen n'osait pas imaginer à quoi devait ressembler la prison lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient les maîtres des lieux. Il frissonnait rien que d'y penser. On avait beau dire que les conditions de vie à Azkaban s'étaient améliorées, elles n'en restaient pas moins déplorables. Les prisonniers n'avaient certes plus à subir la torture de revivre sans cesse les moments les plus traumatisants de leurs vies. Mais la nourriture répugnante, les conditions de vie spartiates, les coups de certains gardiens et la proximité constante des Mangemorts étaient autant de facteurs qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Cependant, malgré cette situation misérable, Allen ne se plaignait presque jamais. Il savait qu'il méritait d'être là. Il payait pour ses crimes. Pour ne pas avoir su la protéger, pour l'avoir perdue. Tout était de sa faute et la peine avait été proportionnelle à la faute commise.

Comme habituée à ce geste, sa main se glissa entre le matelas dur et le mur de pierres humides. Les doigts enroulés autour du goulot de la flasque, il prit une gorgée rapide. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et lui étourdit les sens.

Il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Dormir, ruminer, ou s'abrutir d'alcool. A choisir, il préférait la dernière option. Elle avait le bénéfice de lui apporter l'oubli pour quelques temps.

* * *

 _Mardi 25 novembre_

 _Stewart Ackerley – gardien (Andrew)_

— C'est donc toi la dernière recrue ?

— Oui, monsieur, c'est exact, je ne suis en poste que depuis quelques années.

 _Semble nerveux._

— C'est un choix de métier intéressant.

— Pour tout vous dire, je voulais intégrer l'Académie de Potions du Pays de Galles, mais je n'ai eu qu'un Acceptable à mes ASPICs.

 _Rougit facilement. Gêné._

— J'ai vu dans le journal qu'ils recherchaient un nouveau gardien et ils ne requéraient pas beaucoup d'expérience, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

— Vous avez eu à suivre une formation spécifique ?

— Pas vraiment, on est plutôt formé sur le terrain. Vu qu'on n'est pas beaucoup…

— Oui, je comprends bien. J'ai cru lire dans votre dossier que vous n'avez pas de famille ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Mes parents ont été tués au cours de la guerre. En décembre 97. Ils faisaient partis de la Résistance, alors… Et j'étais fils unique.

— Vous m'en voyez désolé. Merci pour votre temps.

 _Agité et mal à l'aise. Quelque chose à cacher ou simplement timide ?_

* * *

 _Demelza Robins – gardienne (Andrew)_

— C'est un interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela Mrs Robins ?

— Parce que s'il s'agissait de simples questions de formalité, Harry ou Gabrielle me les auraient posées.

— Il ne s'agit que de questions de routine, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. J'ai juste estimé que j'étais le seul capable de rester totalement objectif à votre égard.

— Vous marquez un point.

— Pourquoi avez-vous abandonné la formation d'Auror ?

— Oh, ce n'était juste pas fait pour moi. Je pensais que cela me ferait du bien, de me battre contre les méchants, vous voyez ? J'ai fini par comprendre qu'en réalité je détestais ça. Ça me rappelait trop la guerre. J'ai été déçue au début, bien sûr, j'avais toujours voulu exercer ce métier. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

— Qu'avez-vous fait entre l'abandon de vos études et votre métier de gardienne ?

— J'ai exercé plusieurs petits boulots. Serveuse, barmaid, vendeuse, un peu tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je me cherchais, vous comprenez ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie. J'ai même essayé d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch nationale ! Je me débrouillais pas mal en tant que poursuiveuse. Mais il y avait bien plus doué que moi et j'ai fini par laisser tomber.

— Et l'idée de venir travailler à Azkaban vous a attiré pour quelle raison ?

— J'ai surtout été tentée par la perspective de me rendre utile. Je trouvais ça important, de veiller à ce que les criminels soient emprisonnés pour de bon. Je me suis souvenue de ces mois de terreur lorsque les Mangemorts s'étaient échappés, quand j'étais à Poudlard, et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas revivre ça, ou que d'autres adolescents connaissent cette peur.

—Vous étiez là le jour du meurtre ?

— Oui, je faisais partie des gardiens qui ont dû séparer les prisonniers. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'était très confus. Je n'ai même pas vu le début de la bagarre, je n'ai levé la tête que lorsque Dominik m'a appelé.

— Et êtes-vous au courant d'une possible animosité entre Scabior et un autre détenu ?

Elle réfléchit brièvement, les sourcils froncés.

— Je dirais que les Mangemorts ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur. Comme il n'avait pas la Marque, ils le considéraient comme inférieur, vous voyez ? Bellatrix surtout. Elle le méprisait.

 _Honnête, souriante, enjouée. Bellatrix à interroger pour sa relation avec Scabior._

* * *

 _Lynn Walker – gardienne (Harry)_

— Vous êtes une des premières à avoir commencé à travailler ici, c'est bien cela ?

— C'est exact monsieur.

— Et vous souhaitez prendre la place de Mr Philips une fois ce dernier à la retraite ?

— Si Mrs Young estime cela possible, monsieur.

 _Sévère, rigide. Extérieur froid, inflexible. Semble impliquée dans son travail._

— Vous étiez présente le jour du meurtre ?

— Non monsieur, j'étais en congés. Et Scabior ne faisait en général pas partie des groupes de détenus dont j'ai la charge.

 _Absente le jour du meurtre. Ne semble pas correspondre au profil d'une meurtrière, mais complicité possible._

* * *

Curtis jeta négligemment sa cigarette sur le trottoir mouillé avant de pousser la porte de l'entrepôt. L'endroit sentait le moisi, les murs étaient recouverts d'humidité et des caisses abandonnées gisaient dans un coin sous une couche de poussière. Au centre de la pièce, un homme était attaché à une chaise en bois brut. Son torse était recouvert de brûlures encore rougeoyantes et de coupures sanglantes et son visage était si abîmé qu'on distinguait à peine ses traits.

— Patron, le salua un des bourreaux.

Curtis ignora l'armoire à glace qui venait de parler. Il se contenta de lui prendre des mains la clé à molette qu'il tenait et de la balancer de toutes ses forces dans la tête du type qui lui faisait face. Le malheureux laissa échapper un cri de douleur, tandis que son menton se mettait à saigner. Curtis l'attrapa à la gorge, étouffant sa plainte, et serra jusqu'à le faire suffoquer.

— Tu m'écoutes, espèce de petite merde ? Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles parce que je ne me répèterais pas. T'es sur mon territoire ici. Ma ville. Si je te choppe encore une seule fois à vendre ton matos dans mes rues, t'es un homme mort, compris ?

L'intéressé put à peine balbutier son assentiment. Lorsque la pression sur sa gorge se relâcha, il aspira une grande goulée d'air.

— Débarrassez-vous de lui, ordonna Curtis.

Le pauvre homme défiguré fut traîné au fond de l'entrepôt et jeté sans ménagement parmi les poubelles et les déchets. La porte de tôle se referma derrière lui dans un claquement définitif.

Curtis essuya avec soin ses empreintes de la clé à molette, puis se tourna vers ses sbires. Il paraissait aussi tranquille que s'il venait de finir ses courses chez l'apothicaire.

— Vous avez intercepté la marchandise ? demanda-t-il.

Un des gorilles lui jeta un sachet rempli de petites pastilles jaunes pâles.

— Il y en a encore tout un tas là-bas.

Il indiqua du pouce une direction par-dessus son épaule, mais son patron ne le regardait pas. Il examinait attentivement les gélules presque transparentes.

— Je n'en ai jamais vu de cette couleur. Vous savez ce qu'elles contiennent ?

— D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, un mélange d'eau du fleuve Léthé, de valériane, d'armoise, et de graines de Tentacula Vénéneuse.

— A part les graines, ce sont des ingrédients tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ?

— C'est plus puissant que ça en a l'air.

Il désigna un de ses comparses, adossé contre un des murs du hangar. Ses yeux révulsés fixant le vide, la bave aux lèvres, il semblait être dans un tout autre monde.

— Parfait, essaye de refourguer ça du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes et à certains de nos habitués. Au prix habituel. N'oubliez pas de faire le ménage.

Il ressortit sur le trottoir mouillé et ralluma une cigarette avant de monter dans l'énorme 4x4 aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait. Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, un hibou à peine plus gros qu'un Vif d'or s'écrasa sur la banquette en cuir. Il déplia le message d'un geste agacé avant de renvoyer l'oiseau dehors. Sur le morceau de parchemin s'étalait une série de chiffres incompréhensible qui ne semblait avoir de sens que pour lui.

Le visage impénétrable, il glissa le papier dans sa poche intérieur et demanda à son chauffeur de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Il allait devoir faire un tour à Gringotts.

* * *

 _Vera Hawkins – infirmière (Harry)_

— Vous travailliez à Sainte-Mangouste avant d'arriver ici ?

— Oui, mais pas pendant longtemps. Les Médicomages me sortaient par les yeux.

— Ah oui ?

— Tous arrogants et vaniteux. Insupportables.

— C'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir travailler ici ?

— Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à Azkaban. J'étais une forte tête qui ne m'entendait pas avec mes supérieurs. Alors ils m'ont envoyé ici.

— Ce n'était pas par choix donc ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais choisi de venir travailler avec ces raclures ? C'est déjà assez difficile de se dire qu'ils sont en vie, devoir les soigner est une torture.

— Vous parlez des Mangemorts ?

— Evidemment. Je regrette parfois que la sentence des Détraqueurs ne soit plus applicable.

 _Ne cache pas sa haine des Mangemorts. Honnête. Capable d'avoir tué Scabior? Aurait plutôt pu le tuer lors de soins ?_

* * *

 _Connor Milner – Médicomage occasionnel (Gabrielle)_

— Vous ne venez donc pas à la prison régulièrement ?

— Juste quand c'est nécessaire, lorsqu'ils ont vraiment besoin de moi. Vera se débrouille bien et la plupart du temps ma présence n'est pas requise.

— Quand a-t-elle fait appel à vos services pour la dernière fois ?

— Il y a un mois. Ou peut-être deux. Je ne me souviens plus pour être honnête. Pour une jambe cassée. Ou une histoire de furoncles, aucune idée. Désolé de mettre un terme à cette entrevue, mais c'est l'heure de ma pause déjeuner.

 _Négligent, paresseux. N'a pas le physique pour commettre un meurtre et n'était pas à la prison ce jour-là. Coupable peu probable._

* * *

 _Frédérik Walford – réfectoire (Andrew)_

— Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

— Il me semble que ça va faire trois ans. Ce n'était évidemment pas mon premier choix de carrière, mais le restaurant dans lequel je travaillais a mis sous la clé sous la porte, et vous savez, il faut bien nourrir la famille.

— Je comprends bien. Vous servez donc les repas aux détenus tous les jours ?

— Matin, midi et soir, oui. La nourriture est préparée à l'extérieur, par des Elfes, et mon collègue et moi sommes chargés de son transport jusqu'à la prison.

— Vous avez remarqué des tensions quelconques entre Scabior et un autre prisonnier au cours des repas ?

— Non, pas spécialement. Ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup à table, vous savez. Et je ne faisais pas attention, j'évite le plus possible de leur parler ou de les regarder. Je ne veux pas me mettre dans une position difficile.

 _A l'air détendu. Souriant. Ne semble pas cacher quoi que ce soit. Honnête. N'aurait pas eu l'opportunité de s'attaquer à Scabior dans la cour et empoisonner la nourriture aurait été une meilleure solution. A rayer de la liste ?_

* * *

Gabrielle tendit une poignée de billets au livreur et récupéra son carton de nouilles chinoises avec un immense sourire.

— Merci à vous, bonne soirée !

Elle referma la porte sur son air ébahi — le pauvre ne devait jamais avoir entendu parler des Bizarr's Sisters de toute sa vie — et retourna dans le salon, le téléphone toujours coincé entre son menton et son épaule.

— Désolée Rachel, tu disais ?

Elle s'assit sur son canapé défraîchi, jeta une couverture sur ses genoux nus, puis glissa quelques nouilles entre ses lèvres à l'aide de ses baguettes. A l'autre bout du fil, sa sœur lui racontait avec moult détails sa journée à l'hôpital. Elle prenait à peine le temps de respirer.

— Je te jure Gaby, j'ai rarement vu un cas comme celui-ci, c'est passionnant ! Aucune potion ne semble faire effet.

— Ca a l'air de te réjouir.

— Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente, avec un peu de chance mon supérieur me laissera tenter un remède Moldu, ça fait des semaines que je le harcèle avec cette idée.

Gabrielle entendit une porte claquer de l'autre côté du combiné.

— Mike est déjà rentré ?

— Il a pris une semaine de congés pour s'occuper d'Esmée. Notre baby-sitter est malade.

— Comment va ma petite nièce, d'ailleurs ?

— Elle va très bien, elle n'arrête pas de parler d'Ilvermorny en ce moment. Elle a hâte d'y être.

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ta fille ne fasse pas ses études à Poudlard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un Américain.

Gabrielle joignit son rire au sien pour lui faire plaisir, sans parvenir à gommer une pointe de ressentiment. Le silence qui suivit dans l'interphone la troubla. Rachel restait rarement silencieuse.

— Ecoute Gaby, dit soudain sa cadette avec une certaine gêne. Je ne t'ai pas seulement appelé pour te donner de nos nouvelles. J'ai eu maman au téléphone l'autre jour.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Elle se sent seule ?

— Tu devrais lui rendre visite plus souvent.

— Parce que tu es la mieux placée pour parler, tu crois ? Tu es partie t'installer de l'autre côté de l'océan !

Sa cadette poussa un soupir, et soudain, Gabrielle se sentit comme une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise. C'était elle l'aînée, mais Rachel avait souvent tendance à inverser les rôles et à la sermonner. Elle avait toujours été la plus raisonnable et la plus posée des deux, même lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Et Gabrielle avait beau adorer sa sœur, elle détestait ce côté de sa personnalité.

— Fais juste un peu plus d'efforts, Gaby. Quelques heures par semaine, ça ne va pas te tuer. Maman en a besoin. Il faut que je te laisse, je dois préparer le dîner. On se rappelle bientôt.

Elle raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir. L'appétit coupé, Gabrielle reposa son carton de nouilles et alluma la télé. Roulée en boule dans un coin du canapé, elle se mit à zapper sans même prêter attention aux programmes qui passaient. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de penser aux paroles pleines de jugement de sa sœur.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec sa mère. Son père était mort peu après la naissance de Rachel, une maladie du cœur détectée trop tard, et c'était leur mère qui les avait élevées. Isabella Wilson avait été dans sa jeunesse une belle jeune femme insouciante au tempérament vif. Après avoir perdu son mari, elle n'était devenue qu'un fantôme de celle qu'elle avait été. Présente pour ses filles, mais sans jamais réellement leur donner l'amour qu'elle aurait pu leur prodiguer en de différentes circonstances.

Gabrielle lui avait longtemps reproché son absence. A présent, elle lui en voulait surtout pour cette nette préférence qu'elle manifestait à l'égard de Rachel. La parfaite petite Rachel, devenue une Médicomage douée, qui avait épousé un mari riche et influent, qui avait une fille adorable pleine de talent. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa sœur outre mesure, elle était même heureuse de savoir sa vie si pleine de réussite. Mais il était difficile de rester stoïque devant les injustices dont faisait parfois preuve leur mère. Ce ressentiment teintait leurs relations d'une amertume que Gabrielle ne parvenait pas à effacer.

Elle éteignit la télévision d'un geste rageur. Rachel pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas elle qui était restée en Angleterre pour subir la présence étouffante de leur mère. Sa jeune sœur se prélassait tranquillement dans sa villa d'Orlando, avec son mari et sa fille, loin de toute cette tension familiale. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Epuisée, Gabrielle se leva et alla jeter son paquet de nouilles à la poubelle et but deux longues gorgées de potion du Sommeil. Elle devait impérativement dormir quelques heures si elle voulait avoir l'esprit clair pour poursuivre l'enquête le lendemain.

A peine se glissa-t-elle dans ses draps que la potion faisait effet. Elle s'endormit comme une masse en quelques secondes, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves et dépourvu du moindre souvenir maternel.

* * *

 _Mercredi 26 novembre_

 _Ryan Hamilton – réfectoire (Gabrielle)_

— C'est donc vous et Mr Walford qui êtes en charge du transport et de la distribution des plats ?

— Matin, midi et soir, oui.

— Avez-vous remarqué une quelconque animosité entre Scabior et un autre détenu ?

— Une animosité, non. Mais il s'asseyait souvent près de Greyback.

— Ils étaient proches tous les deux ?

— Plus par obligation que par choix, je pense.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Les autres ne les aimaient pas beaucoup.

 _Taciturne, pas un sourire. Interroger Greyback ?_

* * *

 _Charlie McCoy – réceptionniste (Harry)_

— Vous êtes donc un des deux réceptionnistes à mi-temps ?

— C'est bien ça.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté le Ministère ?

— Plusieurs postes ont été supprimés après la guerre, dont le mien. Il a été difficile de trouver une reconversion, à mon âge.

— Avez-vous noté la présence récurrente d'un visiteur ces dernières semaines ?

— Il n'y a presque plus personne qui met le pied sur cette île. Les parents de Seth Cooper viennent le voir une fois par mois. La mère de Tyler Ellis lui rend visite de temps en temps. Il y a aussi la sœur de Violet Caxton et le frère d'Abigail Brown. Ce sont les habitués. Mais ils ne sont plus venus depuis longtemps. Au vu des circonstances.

— Vous n'étiez pas présent le jour du meurtre ?

— Non, c'était Shannon qui était de service.

 _Air fatigué, blasé. Vérifier le registre des visiteurs pour corroborer ses dires._

* * *

 _Shannon Bishop – réceptionniste (Harry)_

— Vous étiez à l'accueil le jour où Scabior a été tué ?

— Oui, je ne me suis aperçu de rien ! J'étais tranquillement en train de ranger quelques papiers lorsqu'Harold a fait irruption dans le hall. Il a dévalé les escaliers et s'est précipité dans le bureau de Mrs Young. Ils sont repassés en trombe devant le comptoir et je n'ai plus vu personne avant une bonne demi-heure. C'est Demelza qui m'a mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

— Et vous n'avez rien vu d'inhabituel ce matin-là ? Un visiteur quelconque ?

— Non, personne. Le calme plat. Il y en a très peu qui osent venir visiter leurs proches en prison, vous savez.

— Et personne ne venait voir Scabior ?

— Pas une seule visite pour lui ces dernières années. Pas plus que pour les autres Mangemorts d'ailleurs.

 _Souriante, enjouée, honnête, naturel ouvert. Aurait pu faire entrer quelqu'un sans le marquer sur les registres : possible complicité ?_

* * *

Andrew poussa un soupir et porta une choppe de Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. Il venait enfin de finir de mettre à jour les notes qu'il avait prises à propos de l'enquête. Malgré les quelques informations glanées ici et là ces trois derniers jours, il devait avouer qu'ils faisaient chou blanc. Il avait rarement vu une enquête stagner à ce point.

Il avait au moins pu rayer deux suspects de la liste aujourd'hui. Les deux femmes de ménage, Jane O'Cahan et Cindy Wright, étaient employées par une société spécialisée et il avait été leur rendre visite cet après-midi. Elles n'avaient pas mis les pieds à Azkaban depuis plusieurs semaines lorsque le meurtre de Scabior avait eu lieu. Elles ne savaient presque rien de la vie à Azkaban et ne connaissaient qu'Anna Young, la seule avec laquelle elles traitaient une fois sur place. Elles étaient si manifestement innocentes qu'il regrettait presque d'avoir perdu un après-midi pour cette entrevue.

La seule chose qu'il avait appris était que les Elfes de Maison refusaient de mettre un pied sur l'île, d'où la présence obligatoire de femmes de ménage. Ils étaient trop terrifiés par les Mangemorts, les autres détenus et les fantômes des Détraqueurs qui sillonnaient encore les lieux. Une information pour le moins inutile.

Il parcourut d'un œil les fiches que lui avait remises Gabrielle quelques heures plus tôt. Il les avait examinés avec soin, mais encore une fois, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret parmi ses notes. La jeune femme s'était occupée d'un premier interrogatoire préliminaire avec les détenus aux peines courtes, dans le but de cerner leur personnalité. Mais il était difficile de définir le caractère d'une personne à partir d'une conversation de quelques minutes. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, aucun de ces prisonniers n'avaient de rapports avec Scabior, sans compter qu'il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu se procurer l'arme du crime.

Andrew soupira de nouveau et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement sur cette affaire. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

Il buvait sa dernière gorgée de Bièraubeurre lorsqu'il entendit un hibou cogner contre sa vitre. Poussant un grognement, il souleva son énorme carcasse de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis depuis des heures et ouvrit son carreau au volatile. Ce dernier s'écrasa au beau milieu de ses notes, faisant s'envoler nombre de parchemins.

— Fichu oiseau, grommela-t-il.

Il agita sa baguette pour rassembler le tout en tas propre et ordonné avant de se saisir de la missive apporté par le hibou. A la lecture des quelques mots, son visage se ferma et son regard se durcit. Tobias ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

Il froissa le parchemin d'un geste rageur et le fit brûler du bout de sa baguette. Puis il renvoya le hibou dehors sans ménagement, bouillonnant de fureur.

L'énervement effaça de son esprit les soucis de l'enquête qui piétinait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ranger ses notes éparses et les laissa sur la table étroite de la cuisine.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil. Il finit par s'endormir à trois heures du matin, des imprécations toujours marmonnées du bout des lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir luuu ! :D N'oubliez pas, une review ça fait toujours méga plaisir. :D Rendez-vous jeudi prochain sans faute pour le chapitre six ! :)


	6. 6 - Trois suspects

**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai été très occupée cette semaine. Déménagement, rentrée, retrouvailles avec les copines, bref, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de poster avant ce soir. ^^ Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Et bien sûr, merci également à **Clo** pour son bêtatage sur ce chapitre ! :D

 **Petite précision** avant que vous ne commenciez. J'ai eu la remarque en review et ça m'a fait penser que j'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire dans mes notes d'auteur des chapitres précédents. Si **Bellatrix** est en vie dans cette fiction, c'est simplement à cause d'une erreur de ma part. Lorsque j'ai commencé à réfléchir à cette fiction, j'avais besoin d'elle pour jouer un certain rôle, et j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle mourait à la Bataille de Poudlard. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, j'avais déjà mon intrigue complète et six chapitres d'écrits, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas tout changer en cours de route. Désolée pour ceux que ça perturbe. ^^

Bref, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Andrew se réveilla avant même que le soleil ne se lève. L'horizon se teintait à peine d'un gris terne lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de sa cuisine, une tasse de café noir sans sucre dans une main et la _Gazette_ dans l'autre. Ses yeux fatigués parcoururent les gros titres sans s'y attarder. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs ce matin. Ses pensées ne cessaient de s'envoler vers la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille, maintenant réduite en cendre dans son lavabo. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Tobias continue d'insister ainsi.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la première missive, il avait été pris d'une rage sourde devant tant d'audace, et en même temps peiné de constater à quel point l'affaire continuait de le toucher, même après toutes ces années. Il avait refusé d'y répondre, espérant que l'autre lâcherait l'affaire. Mais il y avait eu d'autres lettres, à intervalles réguliers, toutes le suppliant d'accepter une rencontre. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il craignait que Tobias ne débarque à l'improviste sur son palier.

Trop distrait pour prêter attention aux nouvelles, Andrew finit par rouler le journal en boule dans sa sacoche, à côté de ses notes brouillonnes. Il lava sa tasse d'un coup de baguette et traversa son appartement à la décoration spartiate pour gagner la salle de bains.

Il avait emménagé ici six ans plus tôt, quelques mois après la mort d'Ethel. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre seul dans leur grande maison. Il la voyait dans chaque recoin, chaque pièce. Il sentait son parfum partout où il allait. Il entendait le fantôme de son rire dans chaque courant d'air. La situation était rapidement devenue insoutenable. Il avait préféré changer d'endroit ; il n'y avait rien ici pour lui rappeler sa défunte épouse. Pas un bibelot ou de fioritures, rien de superflu, juste l'essentiel. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réellement aménager les lieux. Il passait le maximum de temps au Ministère depuis le décès de sa femme. Il ne supportait pas d'être seul avec lui-même. Ses pensées prenaient toujours un tournant dangereux.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt à partir au travail, Andrew avait chassé Tobias et sa lettre de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ces trivialités le détourner de l'enquête. Il aurait tout le loisir de ruminer sur sa vie privée en ruines lorsqu'il serait seul chez lui ce soir.

Il fut comme d'habitude le premier à arriver à la prison. Il salua poliment Dominik Adamski qui montait la garde au poste de contrôle et gagna sans attendre l'étage des salles d'interrogatoire. Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide, comme pressé de fuir le silence glauque qui envahissait les lieux.

Il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois avant la guerre, lorsque Fudge était toujours Ministre. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment glaçant qui l'avait envahi la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied sur l'île. L'endroit avait beaucoup changé depuis ce temps-là, au premier abord en tout cas. Les Détraqueurs avaient vidé les lieux, on avait redonné une figure humaine à la prison, on l'avait reconstruite, repeinte et rendue plus habitable.

Mais sous le vernis respectable, Andrew sentait toujours le râle morbide des anciens gardiens souffler sur l'île. Il voyait toujours la saleté et la crasse d'Azkaban, il apercevait toujours l'ancienne prison à l'ambiance lugubre derrière les murs repeints. Il entendait les cris de folie des prisonniers décédés résonner dans la pierre noire. Il détestait se trouver dans cet endroit maudit.

Les salles d'isolement étaient heureusement assez neutres pour se détacher de cet environnement glauque. Andrew posa sa sacoche sur une des tables et sortit une brassée de feuilles de parchemin. Il eut le temps de lire l'intégralité de ses notes deux fois avant que Gabrielle ne pointe le bout de son nez.

— Tu es à l'heure pour une fois, grommela-t-il.

— Je suis toujours extrêmement ponctuelle, répliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle s'assit sur un coin de la table. L'odeur du café à la vanille qu'elle tenait lui chatouilla les narines.

— Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Andrew poussa vers elle un morceau de parchemin où trois noms avaient été entourés.

— D'après les informations que nous avons glanées ici et là, je pense que ça vaut la peine de les interroger.

— Je vous laisse les deux fous furieux, je m'occupe de Cooper.

— On fait la poule mouillée Wilson ?

— Exactement.

Elle lui tira la langue et sortit de la salle pour appeler Lynn Walker, qui montait la garde au fond du couloir.

— Pouvez-vous amener Seth Cooper en salle d'isolement numéro quatre, s'il vous plaît ?

La grande blonde hocha le menton, l'air sévère qu'elle arborait en permanence ne semblant pas vouloir quitter son visage.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il en est dès que tu auras fini, demanda Andrew. J'attendrais ton retour avant d'interroger Greyback.

Gabrielle acquiesça et se glissa hors de la pièce pour gagner la salle voisine. Elle finit son café en parcourant d'un œil distrait le dossier du détenu, puis jeta le gobelet en carton vide dans la poubelle d'un geste souple. La porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard sur Lynn Walker et son expression austère. Elle tenait par le coude un prisonnier qui avait dû être charmant quelques mois plus tôt. Ses traits, usés par l'épuisement, la faim et la désillusion, conservaient tout de même une certaine beauté.

Seth Cooper s'assit face à elle avec lassitude, les épaules voûtées. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme arrogant qui posait en souriant d'un air vaniteux sur la photographie de son dossier. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa superbe.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec le meurtre de Scabior, marmonna-t-il à l'instant où la gardienne quitta la pièce.

Les yeux fixés sur la table en fer blanc, il évitait résolument son regard.

— Vous n'aurez donc aucune objection à répondre à quelques questions ? répliqua Gabrielle.

Il haussa ses épaules de deux millimètres, ce qu'elle prit pour une affirmation.

— Seth Cooper, trente-deux ans, emprisonné pour avoir brisé le Code International du secret magique. Vous purgez une peine de neuf mois, exact ?

Il marmonna son assentiment, toujours sans la regarder.

— Je peux connaître la raison de votre infraction ?

Malgré ses yeux fuyants, elle perçut la surprise au fond de ses prunelles et réfréna un sourire. C'était une des premières règles qu'on leur enseignait à l'école des Aurors. Poser des questions banales et sans importance pour mettre l'autre en confiance avant d'arriver au nœud du problème. Les confidences venaient toujours beaucoup plus facilement dans ces cas-là.

— J'ai transplané au milieu d'un stade de football, finit-il par répondre.

— Je suppose qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une erreur de trajectoire ?

— Non, je venais de perdre un pari. Un ami m'avait défié de le faire.

Gabrielle réprima la réplique lourde d'ironie qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et se mordit les lèvres. Elle fit mine de feuilleter le dossier face à elle pour reprendre contenance avant de continuer.

— Avez-vous assisté à la dispute opposant Lucy Letterford et Darell Avery le matin du premier novembre ?

— J'étais présent, dit-il, sur la défensive. Je n'ai fait qu'observer de loin. Je ne sais pas à quel sujet ils se sont battus.

— Un témoin nous affirme pourtant que vous êtes intervenu.

Seth se crispa mais resta muet.

— De cette même source, nous avons appris que ce comportement était contraire à vos habitudes.

— J'ai juste voulu calmer le jeu, grinça-t-il.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Parce qu'il vous faut particulièrement une raison ? Je voulais juste éviter une bagarre.

Il fuyait de nouveau son regard. Gabrielle plissa les yeux et écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin devant elle. Il lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'allait pas être évident de lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Etes-vous particulièrement proche d'Avery ? Ou de Letterford ?

— Je n'ai jamais parlé à ce Mangemort. Et je reste le plus loin possible de… cette petite peste.

— Alors pourquoi intervenir ?

Il serra les dents et les poings, dans un refus manifeste de répondre. Gabrielle poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Connaissiez-vous Scabior ?

— Juste de loin. Jamais parlé non plus.

— Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'approcher de lui lors de la bagarre ?

— Avery m'a collé son poing dans la figure. Je n'ai vu que des étoiles.

— Savez-vous s'il était proche d'un autre détenu ?

Seth haussa les épaules. Ses poings ne se décrispaient pas sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Il était souvent avec Greyback. Mais plus par défaut qu'autre chose, je pense.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Les Mangemorts les rejettent parce qu'ils ne portent pas la Marque. Et les autres détenus ne leur adressent pas la parole parce qu'ils les considèrent comme dangereux.

Gabrielle le considéra en silence quelques minutes. Il était bien trop sur la défensive pour espérer lui extorquer une réponse utile. Elle retint un nouveau soupir et décida d'en rester là pour cette fois.

— Si quelque chose vous revient, faites-le nous savoir. On va vous raccompagner en cellule.

Elle rejoignit Andrew à l'instant où Seth Cooper disparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir sous la surveillance de Walker. Son mentor fronçait les sourcils devant une liste en pattes de mouche, dont les nombreuses taches d'encre rendaient la lecture presque impossible.

— De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

— Pas grand-chose, soupira Gabrielle. Harry n'est pas encore arrivé ?

— Je viens de recevoir un hibou, il sera en retard.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Elle s'assit sur la seconde chaise et se mit à se balancer avec négligence, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

— Cooper affirme qu'il voulait juste éviter une bagarre et qu'il ne parlait ni à Avery, ni à Letterford. Il dit aussi qu'il n'a rien vu par rapport à Scabior, et que si ce dernier passait son temps en compagnie de Greyback, c'était principalement parce qu'ils étaient rejetés de tout le monde.

— Difficile de faire plus inutile.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il nous cache quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être.

— On finira bien par le découvrir. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très futé.

Gabrielle fit retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et fixa son regard sur le front plissé de son aîné.

— Tu veux toujours interroger Greyback ?

— J'ai la sensation qu'on va perdre notre temps, soupira Andrew, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'autres options.

Il se souleva de la chaise en bois dur et lui tendit la liasse de parchemins sur laquelle il travaillait depuis ce matin.

— Jette un coup d'œil là-dessus avant de prendre ta pause déjeuner, s'il te plaît. Il y a un détail qui m'échappe, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— A quel sujet ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Un œil neuf nous permettra peut-être d'avancer.

Gabrielle haussa un sourcil sceptique. Elle se plongea cependant dans la paperasse d'Andrew sans discuter tandis que ce dernier quittait la pièce. Elle eut du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture minuscule de son collègue. Les abréviations, flèches et ratures rendaient la lecture difficile. Après de longues minutes à s'abîmer les yeux à tenter de lire ces runes incompréhensibles, elle finit par recopier au propre les notes brouillonnes sur lesquelles elle s'échinait.

Elle passa de longues minutes à retranscrire de la manière la plus claire possible les maigres indices, les notes, les réflexions et les questions qu'Andrew avait eu le temps de noter. Elle avait déjà recopié la moitié de la liste lorsqu'une idée la frappa. Elle se figea quelques secondes, sous le choc, avant de fouiller dans la pile de dossiers avec un regain d'excitation.

La porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie et claqua contre le mur, la faisant sursauter. Harry se tenait sur le seuil, haletant et les joues rougies par le froid.

— Désolé ! Je suis en retard !

— Merci pour cette brillante observation Sherlock Holmes, ironisa Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne trouvais plus ton peigne ?

Harry la toisa d'un air digne et jeta sa cape sur une des chaises.

— J'ai dû accompagner ma fille à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a attrapé la varicelle.

— Oh, pauvre petite. Déjà qu'avoir un père comme toi ne dois pas être facile…

—Ginny est restée avec elle, la coupa Harry avec un sourire amusé. Mais j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir m'éclipser. Où est Andrew ?

— Il interroge Greyback.

Tout en continuant à fouiller dans la pile de dossier face à elle, Gabrielle lui résuma de manière succincte les quelques événements de la matinée.

— Donc on stagne toujours, résuma Harry. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante.

— Venant de toi, je trouve ça étonnant.

Sa remarque railleuse fut étouffée par une exclamation triomphante. Gabrielle brandissait une feuille de parchemin, un large sourire sur le visage. Ce dernier s'évanouit cependant lorsqu'elle parcourut la page du regard. Elle finit par la jeter sur la table avec un soupir irrité.

— Tu m'expliques ? demanda Harry.

— Andrew m'a demandé de relire ses notes pour mettre le doigt sur un truc qui lui échappait.

— Ton idée brillante ?

— En recopiant ses observations, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. L'arme du crime utilisée était une arme blanche, plantée directement dans le cœur de la victime.

— Et alors ? On ne l'a pas retrouvée, donc je ne vois pas…

— L'utilisation d'une telle arme laisse des traces, Harry ! Frapper à cet endroit génère une perte de sang très importante et…

— Et le tueur doit avoir du sang sur ses vêtements ! réalisa-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement, il ressemblait à un gosse à qui on venait d'offrir Noël trois mois à l'avance. Mais bientôt, une expression de perplexité envahit son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans ces dossiers qui t'aient zappé le moral dans ce cas ?

—Young nous a donné un fichier avec les détails d'organisation de cet endroit. Il y figure la fréquence à laquelle sont lavés les uniformes du personnel et les tenus des prisonniers. Tout est passé au lavage il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Harry jura dans sa barbe inexistante. La perspective d'être passé à deux doigts d'un autre indice matériel, même maigre, le frustrait au plus haut point.

— Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance on pourra quand même détecter la présence de sang avec une potion ?

— On peut toujours essayer, mais j'ai peu d'espoir. S'il y a bien de l'hémoglobine sur les vêtements du tueur, ce devait être en quantité minime si personne ne l'a remarqué.

Harry s'écroula sur une chaise à l'instant où Andrew revenait dans la pièce. Il s'étonna devant leurs mines défaites et Gabrielle s'empressa de récapituler rapidement ses quelques réflexions.

— Ça vaut quand même le coup de vérifier, soupira-t-il.

Son air défaitiste ne laissait cependant pas beaucoup d'espoir aux éventuels résultats que pourraient avoir cette nouvelle piste.

— Et du côté de Greyback, du nouveau ?

— Il n'a pas décoché un seul mot. C'est à peine s'il a reconnu connaître Scabior.

— Encore du temps de perdu pour rien, soupira Harry.

— Pas tout à fait. Il s'est crispé lorsque j'ai mentionné le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait l'air furieux.

— On devait l'interroger elle aussi aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Gabrielle. Une autre question qu'on peut rajouter à la liste.

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle nous dira quelque chose ?

— On ne le saura pas si on ne l'interroge pas.

Harry fut le premier à se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois. Il traînait des pieds comme un condamné face à la perspective d'un baiser de Détraqueur.

Les trois Aurors attendirent la Mangemort dans un silence nerveux. Gabrielle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. Andrew faisait mine de lire le dossier ouvert devant lui, mais ses yeux restaient immobiles, fixés sur les premières lignes. Harry ne cessait de passer une main agitée dans ses cheveux ou de redresser ses lunettes, incapable de tenir en place. Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas vu cette folle furieuse, depuis son procès vite expédié et les menaces qu'elle lui avait crachées au visage. Et il était loin d'être emballé par cette rencontre.

Lorsque Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, la tension augmenta d'un cran. Elle s'assit sur le siège face à eux dans une attitude princière. Son port de tête fier n'avait pas changé, pas plus que son regard méprisant et son sourire malsain.

En revanche, son corps semblait avoir eu du mal à accuser son nouvel emprisonnement. Ses cheveux méchés de gris, sales et emmêlés, reposaient sur des épaules maigres, encadrant un visage aux rides plus marquées qu'avant. Ses mains aux ongles encrassés se crispaient telles des serres autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil et elle les défiait du regard avec un tel aplomb qu'Harry eut la sensation d'être ramené une dizaine d'années en arrière. Comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé.

— Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Andrew d'un ton mécanique. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos du meurtre de Stanley Scabior.

— Quelle surprise.

Sa voix suintait le sarcasme. Harry serra les poings pour contenir son irritation et il vit du coin de l'œil la mâchoire de Gabrielle se contracter. Seul le visage d'Andrew resta impassible.

— Quels étaient vos rapports avec la victime ?

— Inexistants.

— Vous n'avez donc jamais interagi avec lui à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire ?

Bellatrix resta silencieuse et haussa son menton pour les toiser d'un regard empli de dédain.

— Un témoin nous a affirmé que vous méprisiez Scabior.

— Ce moins-que-rien ne méritait pas d'être traité comme notre égal.

Elle avait craché sa réplique avec hargne, son visage déformé par une grimace de haine.

— Greyback non plus, je suppose ?

— Ces deux vermines n'étaient pas dignes de recevoir la Marque, nous imposer leurs présences n'est qu'une punition de plus.

Sa voix sifflante sembla flotter dans l'air quelques instants. Andrew nota quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin devant lui puis la considéra longuement en silence. Bellatrix ignora son regard scrutateur pour poser ses yeux allumés d'une étincelle de folie sur Harry. Un sourire incurva ses lèvres pâles.

— Bébé Potter n'a rien à me dire ? Bébé Potter a perdu sa langue ?

Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes avec elle mais pour éclaircir un mystère qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il garda le silence avec difficulté, combattant la furieuse envie qui le tenaillait de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour effacer ce sourire exaspérant. Il ignora le feu brûlant de rage de ses entrailles et se concentra sur les expressions de la femme face à lui. Sur le pli dédaigneux de sa bouche, les replis arrogants de son front, les boucles folles qui lui effleuraient le menton.

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il repensait à cette traînée de morts qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. A Sirius, à Tonks, à Fred, à Colin, à tous ces corps allongés dans la Grande Salle. A tous ceux qu'elle avait tués et torturés sans scrupules. Il la haïssait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Andrew continua l'interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était. Harry refusa de décocher un seul mot. Il préférait l'observer. C'était plus facile de ne pas répondre à ses piques s'il se murait dans le silence et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Malgré les années écoulées et son apparence diminuée, il n'y avait aucune fissure dans sa carapace. Rien qui laissait à penser qu'Azkaban l'avait atteinte d'une quelconque manière. Elle était tout aussi fière que le jour de son procès, toujours aussi sûre de ses convictions. C'était comme si elle semblait persuadée que Lord Voldemort se lèverait une nouvelle fois pour venir la délivrer.

Harry sursauta lorsque Bellatrix se leva. Il avait été si préoccupé par cet intense besoin de se contrôler qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

— Ca va, Harry ?

La voix inquiète de Gabrielle le ramena à la réalité. Il arracha son regard de la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la prisonnière et se secoua.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— T'en fais pas, grommela Andrew. Ça peut se comprendre, connaissant votre passé commun.

— Elle a dit quelque chose ?

— Tu as été inattentif à ce point ?

Andrew souleva un sourcil moralisateur et les laissa passer en premier par la porte ouverte. Harry lui offrit une grimace d'excuse et haussa vaguement les épaules. Il devait avouer ne même pas avoir eu conscience qu'elle parlait. Il avait été trop occupé à retenir sa colère et sa frustration. Malgré toutes ces années, il ne parvenait pas à oublier tous les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre. Et ça le rendait malade.

— Elle éprouve une véritable haine pour Greyback et Scabior, c'est évident, fit remarquer Gabrielle. Elle les considère comme inférieurs.

— Oui, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'elle veuille les tuer ? dit Harry, perplexe. Bellatrix n'est pas du genre à se salir les mains, et encore moins avec une arme Moldue. Scabior la gênait sûrement, mais pas au point d'élaborer un plan pour se débarrasser de lui. Si elle avait voulu le faire, elle aurait pu s'attaquer à lui à mains nues, cela n'aurait rien changé à sa peine étant donné qu'elle est emprisonnée à vie. Si elle avait voulu utiliser une arme, elle aurait eu besoin d'un complice du continent, d'une diversion… C'est trop gros.

Il s'affala sur une des chaises de la salle d'isolement numéro une et posa ses pieds sur la table couverte de parchemins noircis de notes.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Andrew. Mais nous ne pouvons pas écarter cette option. Elle a pu s'allier à un autre détenu.

Harry eut une moue peu convaincue mais ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bellatrix, ce meurtre froid et réfléchi. Cela ne lui correspondait pas.

— Elle a laissé entendre autre chose, par contre, intervint Gabrielle.

— Par rapport à Crabbe, Goyle et aux Carrow ?

Andrew arborait un air dubitatif. Harry laissa son regard voyager entre ses deux collègues, curieux.

— Ce détail m'a échappé, finit-il par dire.

— Elle a insinué que ces quatre-là voulaient les trahir, expliqua Gabrielle. Qu'ils n'étaient que des lâches pour avoir abandonné leurs idéaux.

— C'est pour ça qu'ils ont obtenu une réduction de peine ?

— D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, oui, répondit Andrew. J'ai posé la question à Young. Après à peine quelques mois ici, ils ont clamé leur innocence. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû suivre Voldemort, qu'ils n'ont jamais cru à la suprématie du sang, ce genre de bêtises.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le meurtre de Scabior, avoua Harry.

— S'ils étaient à l'écart des autres Mangemorts, ils étaient dans la même situation que Scabior et Greyback. Rejetés.

— Alors peut-être qu'ils en savent plus sur les fréquentations de Scabior ou Scabior lui-même, compléta Gabrielle.

— Ca se tient, approuva Harry, encore dubitatif.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour s'y mettre ?

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme et appela Lynn Walker à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry évita le regard d'Andrew, s'étira et la rejoignit hors de la pièce. Il avait su en venant ici qu'il aurait de fortes chances de croiser le chemin de Bellatrix. Il espérait juste que cela ne se reproduirait pas trop fréquemment.

* * *

Il avait été réveillé par le hibou à l'aube. Le bruit agaçant de son bec contre le carreau l'avait tiré des limbes d'un sommeil vaseux. Les quelques mots jetés sur le parchemin avaient achevés de le réveiller. _Visite aux C. Urgent. Retour dans la journée._ Curtis jura tout haut et serra le poing avant de jeter le papier froissé dans un coin de la pièce. Son geste brusque réveilla la jolie jeune femme étendue à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et se leva pour aller fouiller dans le placard de la salle de bains. Il y dénicha une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il vida d'un trait. Il devait avoir l'esprit clair. En repassant devant le lit, il jeta à la jeune femme étourdie un paquet de petites pilules rouges et une poignée de Mornilles.

— Pour le dédommagement.

Il ne la laissa pas protester et partit en claquant la porte. Une fille dans son genre coûtait habituellement quelques centaines de Gallions, mais il savait que son maquereau ne viendrait pas l'emmerder. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes avec qui on voulait devenir ennemi.

— Si elle n'est pas sortie dans dix minutes, tu la fous dehors, jeta-t-il au gorille debout devant sa porte d'entrée. Oublie pas de vérifier qu'elle a rien embarqué. Warren, on y va. On a du boulot.

Un des hommes affalé dans le salon se leva immédiatement, tira une dernière fois sur son joint et rejoignit son patron sur le pavé détrempé de la capitale anglaise.

Curtis n'eut aucun mal à repérer le type en face de chez lui, assis sur un banc public, caché derrière un journal. Ces bouffons d'Aurors étaient tout sauf discrets. Il remonta le col de son manteau autour de son visage et remonta le trottoir à grands pas, suivi de Warren. Comme il l'avait escompté, l'imbécile du Ministère les prit en filature.

Au moment où les deux mafieux tournèrent au coin de la rue pour pénétrer dans une ruelle vide jonchée de poubelles éventrées, Curtis jeta une pincée de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou sur ses talons. Ce truc était diablement utile. Warren ricana devant l'Auror qui se débattait contre un nuage noir avec de grands gestes. Curtis lui-même esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il donna l'adresse à son complice et ils transplanèrent en un craquement sonore.

Ils réapparurent au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel tranquille, où les pelouses étaient bien tondues et les parterres de fleurs entretenus avec soin. Curtis alluma une cigarette et souffla un nuage de fumée dans l'air glacial.

— Tu sais ce que t'as à faire.

Warren fit craquer ses poings d'une manière menaçante et traversa la rue à grandes enjambées. Curtis jeta un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre rutilante. Il détestait se salir les mains, mais il devait s'assurer que ce boulot-là serait fait correctement et sans bavures. Et ce serait à lui de fournir la preuve nécessaire. Il sortit l'appareil photo et dirigea l'objectif en direction de la porte d'entrée, où Warren venait de toquer. Une grande femme élégante au visage pincé vint ouvrir.

Il pressa une première fois sur le bouton, capturant le regard critique de Mrs Cooper, qui détaillait la brute face à elle. Sur le second, elle avait un mouvement de recul, avec une expression plus fermée encore. Elle était presque invisible du troisième cliché. Warren s'était penché vers elle, menaçant. La quatrième et dernière photographie montrait en gros plan le visage terrifié de la cinquantenaire.

Elle finit par claquer la porte au visage de Warren, qui rejoignit tranquillement son patron, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

— Parfait, c'est dans la boîte, dit Curtis. Passe chez McCarthy pour faire développer la pellicule. Dis-lui que c'est urgent. Ça doit être envoyé au gosse avant ce soir.

— A vos ordres, patron.

Warren se saisit de l'appareil et transplana aussitôt. Curtis prit le temps d'achever sa cigarette, puis jeta le mégot sur l'asphalte mouillée avec négligence. Mrs Cooper, debout derrière la fenêtre de son salon, le regarda disparaître, le front barré par un pli inquiet.

Lorsque son mari rentra ce soir-là, elle ne mentionna pas l'incident. Elle se contenta de l'inviter à passer à table. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne se parlaient plus de toute façon. Depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient échoués dans l'éducation de leur fils.

Elle servit le dîner, et cette rencontre s'envola dans un coin de sa mémoire.

* * *

L'enveloppe contenant les clichés s'échoua sur le sol de la cellule de Seth quelques heures plus tard. Le garde qui l'avait glissée entre les barreaux disparut avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'extirper de sa couchette.

Il ouvrit la missive avec des mains tremblantes. Les photographies s'éparpillèrent sur ses draps, suivies d'un mot bref. _N'oublie pas notre accord._

Il rassembla les preuves avec précipitation, puis fourra le tout dans sa taie d'oreiller. Et roulé en boule sur son matelas dur, il versa des pleurs amers sur sa lâcheté.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry déboula dans le couloir silencieux du deuxième étage de Sainte Mangouste, il fut surpris d'y trouver Ginny, assise sur une des chaises pliantes face à la porte de la chambre de Lily.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'écroula à côté de sa femme, la tension accumulée au cours de la journée s'échappant de son corps.

— Le Médicomage est en train de l'examiner pour être sûr que la potion fasse bien effet, répondit Ginny.

Elle lui tendit son gobelet de café noir, mais il le refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Albus et James sont chez tes parents ?

— Non, Hermione et Ron les ont pris pour la nuit. Je vais rester ici, je ne veux pas laisse Lily toute seule. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de rester là avec vous deux.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Ginny le détailla d'un œil critique, sans pouvoir toutefois cacher son sourire attendri.

— Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais rentrer. Tu dormiras mieux dans notre lit. Si tu restes ici, tu seras un zombie demain matin !

— Andrew et Gabrielle sauront gérer la situation, ils compenseront ma moitié de cerveau qui ne fonctionnera pas.

Ginny eut un petit rire et serra ses doigts d'un geste tendre. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ils attendirent en silence quelques minutes, seul le bruit de leur respiration rompant le calme du couloir presque vide.

— L'enquête avance bien ? souffla soudain Ginny.

— Pas comme on le voudrait, avoua Harry. Mais on finira bien par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ginny eut un reniflement sceptique mais il ne releva pas.

Ils étaient tellement dans le flou. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient réellement présent ce jour-là, quelles étaient les motivations du tueur, et ils soupçonnaient presque tout le monde. Ils semblaient tout aussi près de connaître la clé de l'énigme que d'apprendre à voler sans balai.

La porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrit soudain sur un Médicomage fatigué aux traits tirés. Il les fit sursauter tous les deux et Ginny renversa quelques gouttes de café sur son jean délavé.

— Tout va pour le mieux, dit-il. La potion fait son effet. Il y en a encore pour quelques heures. Je repasserais demain matin pour être sûr que tout va bien.

— Merci beaucoup, murmura Ginny.

Le vieil homme hocha distraitement le menton et traîna les pieds en direction des ascenseurs, sûrement pour se rendre dans la salle de repos. Il semblait éreinté. Il eut à peine disparut au bout du couloir que les parents inquiets entraient dans la chambre de leur fille. Lily dormait comme un bébé, ses petits pieds s'agitant faiblement dans son sommeil.

— Je prends le fauteuil, grimaça Harry.

Avant que Ginny ne proteste, il s'assit sur le siège à l'apparence inconfortable. Elle vint l'embrasser avec légèreté avant de se glisser dans les draps du deuxième lit et lui murmura un « Bonne nuit », auquel il répondit dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

Puis il glissa dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours méga plaisir ! :)A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre sept ! Vous avez vu ici, ça piétine un peu, mais au programme de la semaine prochaine, enfin un résultat sur les empreintes de chaussures. ;) Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à bientôt ! :D


	7. 7 - Les empreintes de pas

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et promis j'y répond le plus vite possible ! Je dois vous avouer que c'est un peu la course en ce moment avec la reprise des cours, les rapports à écrire, les oraux à préparer, les projets qui se mettent en place, c'est pas évident de caser la fanfic dans tout ça, mais promis je ne vous oublie pas. ^^

Sinon, j'ai eu des petites questions en reviews par rapport à certains personnages, du coup je me demandais, est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse une sorte de rappel/résumé en début de chapitre pour vous remémorer les différents événements et personnages ? Je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'OC et que ça peut être confus pour certains, est-ce que ça vous aiderait à mieux resituer ? Le truc c'est que je ne pourrais pas faire un rappel de tout, et que ça risquerait potentiellement de spoiler le chapitre. ^^ Bref, du coup, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez/ce que vous préférez. :)

Merci encore à Clo pour son super bêtatage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, le teint pâle, Gabrielle referma la porte de son appartement à la hâte et jeta son trousseau de clés au fond de son sac. Elle dévala les escaliers sans cesser de jurer à mi-voix avant d'être stoppée dans son élan par le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. Elle resserra son écharpe en laine autour de son cou et s'aventura sur le trottoir glissant. Le mois de décembre ne s'annonçait pas tendre pour la capitale londonienne.

Le regard sombre, Gabrielle prit la direction du Ministère à grandes enjambées. Elle détestait entamer la semaine dans cet état d'esprit. Son week-end s'était relativement bien passé, si l'on omettait l'imbécile de première classe avec lequel son amie avait tenté de la caser. Elle ne pensait pas avoir rencontré un jour un homme aussi insistant. Mais mis à part cela, elle s'était plutôt bien amusée ces deux derniers jours. Ces sorties étaient la seule chose qui parvenait à lui faire sortir l'enquête de la tête.

Tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé, jusqu'à hier soir. Elle était allée au cinéma avec des amies et n'était rentrée qu'à une heure tardive, ivre de fatigue et les pieds endoloris à cause de ses nouvelles chaussures. La lumière rouge qui clignotait sur son téléphone lui avait indiqué qu'on lui avait laissé un message. Sûre qu'il s'agissait de Rachel qui s'extasiait encore sur le cas d'un patient unique, elle avait appuyé sur le bouton en bâillant.

« Bonsoir ma chérie, je pensais pouvoir te parler en appelant si tard, mais il semblerait que tu sois sortie. J'espère que tu ne rentreras pas trop tard, n'oublie pas que tu travailles demain matin. Je voulais te parler du repas de Noël, je sais que ce n'est pas avant un bout de temps, mais tu sais que je préfère prévoir à l'avance! Rappelle-moi dès que tu pourras. BIIIIP ».

Gabrielle s'était immobilisée en plein milieu de son salon, la bouche toujours ouverte. Son agacement de se faire traiter comme une adolescente de quinze ans était en partie effacé par l'horreur qui venait de la frapper. Noël rimait pour elle avec repas coincé et silence gêné. Une véritable torture. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que l'échéance se rapprochait.

Elle avait rappelé sa mère le lendemain matin, sachant qu'elle serait déjà levée malgré l'heure matinale. Elle n'aurait clairement pas dû ça l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Comme elle le craignait, elle serait une fois de plus contrainte de faire le voyage jusqu'à Orlando, chez sa sœur, pour pouvoir fêter Noël avec la famille de Mike. « Tu comprends ma chérie, contrairement à toi, Rachel a des obligations envers sa belle-famille ». C'était cette phrase, plus que toute autre, qui lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Résultat, Gabrielle arriva à Azkaban avec une heure d'avance et autant de bonne humeur qu'une dragonne à qui on aurait volé son petit. Elle salua du bout des lèvres le gardien au bout du couloir et appuya d'un geste rageur sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

— Tu es tombée du lit ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Andrew la rejoignit dans la cage brinquebalante, un air perplexe sur le visage.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, marmonna-t-elle.

— Tu as une mine terrible. Mauvaise nuit ?

— Mauvaise matinée, plutôt.

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Son mentor n'insista pas et sortit un dossier de sa mallette, avant de se mettre à parler comme si de rien n'était.

— J'ai pas mal réfléchi au cas des Carrow ce week-end. D'après ce qu'on a pu tirer de leurs interrogatoires ainsi que des informations que j'ai pu recueillir chez un Psychomage…

— Tu as été chez un Psychomage ?

— Un vieil ami qui me devait une faveur. Il a accepté de les psychanalyser à partir de leurs dossiers. Selon lui, Alecto et Amycus Carrow pourraient avoir le profil de meneurs. Leurs personnalités auraient tendance à submerger celles de Crabbe et Goyle, qui auraient donc pu les suivre dans leurs projets.

— Il y a beaucoup de conditionnel dans ta phrase.

— La psychologie n'est pas une science exacte, grimaça Andrew.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en grinçant au second étage, et les deux Aurors en sortirent pour poser leurs affaires dans la salle numéro une.

— Tu penses qu'ils pourraient travailler ensemble ?

— Ca peut être une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

— Mais pour quel mobile ? Pourquoi tuer l'un des leurs après avoir passé des années à faire profil bas pour obtenir une réduction de peine pour bonne conduite ?

— Excellente question. A laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

Andrew se mit à fouiller parmi la pile de dossiers d'un air fatigué, tandis que Gabrielle s'écroulait sur une des chaises. Elle se massa lentement le crâne, dans l'espoir de chasser le début de migraine qui pointait.

— Ca fait des jours et des jours qu'on piétine sur cette affaire, s'agaça-t-elle. Des jours qu'on n'a pas de réelles pistes, ni même de suspect concret. Notre liste diminue à peine parce qu'on n'a même pas les moyens de savoir qui était présent lors du meurtre !

— Alors pourquoi ne pas rayer définitivement certains noms dès aujourd'hui ?

Gabrielle, coupée dans son élan, lui lança un regard surpris. Andrew était déjà près de la porte ouverte, un air impassible sur le visage.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle dût accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur tandis qu'il remontait le couloir à longues enjambées.

— Nous allons rendre visite aux Mangemorts de la première génération. Pour nous rendre compte nous-mêmes de leur état physique.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et lui tendit un plan de la prison qu'il avait soigneusement dessiné.

— Dixième et onzième étages, cellules vingt-et-une à vingt-huit.

— Tu as bien travaillé, approuva Gabrielle avec un léger un sourire.

Elle parcourut les schémas qu'il venait de lui donner d'un œil rapide, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension après un rapide calcul mental.

— Anna Young nous a bien dit que la prison abritait vingt-quatre Mangemorts en tout ?

— Exact.

— Je n'en compte que vingt-trois ici. Du dixième au quinzième étage. Une des cellules est inoccupée.

Elle lui montra le carré vide avec un mélange d'excitation et de fierté. Elle avait enfin la sensation de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais Andrew avait déjà une explication toute prête.

— Bartemius Croupton Junior a été déplacé au niveau trois avec les autres détenus.

Gabrielle eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Elle considéra la feuille correspondante avec une moue boudeuse et dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a subi le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Il n'est plus considéré comme dangereux.

La jeune femme retint un frisson à la mention des anciens gardiens. Elle considéra de nouveau pensivement le nom du pauvre homme griffonné à la va-vite dans son petit carré.

— Tu peux aller voir les anciens Mangemorts seul, suggéra-t-elle. Je vais redescendre pour aller rendre visite à Croupton Junior.

— Ce sera une perte de temps.

— Je veux juste constater qu'il est bien dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Nous pourrons le rayer de la liste des suspects.

Andrew haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « comme tu voudras ». Il sortit de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au dixième étage, tandis que Gabrielle appuyait sur le bouton du niveau trois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir à quoi ressemblait à présent le Mangemort sans âme, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. S'ils voulaient réellement avancer dans leur enquête, ils devaient être scrupuleux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième, elle tomba nez à nez avec Demelza, qui revenait de sa ronde. Même sa tenue de gardienne ne parvenait pas à l'enlaidir. L'uniforme était loin d'être seyant pourtant. Mais Demelza était le genre de femme à rayonner, quelle que soit sa tenue. Son sourire éblouissant et sa bonne humeur naturelle faisaient oublier la coupe stricte et la couleur terne de ses vêtements. Gabrielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien changé depuis l'école des Aurors et elle se demandait parfois distraitement ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel revirement.

— Ah Gabrielle ! Je te cherchais justement !

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit rire. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

— A vrai dire, je me disais qu'on pourrait se retrouver un de ces jours pour prendre un verre ? Histoire de papoter un peu, de se remémorer quelques souvenirs ?

Gabrielle écarquilla un instant les yeux, surprise. Une certaine gaieté remplaça vite son étonnement cependant. Demelza et elle n'avaient jamais été très proches à l'école des Aurors, certes, mais cela serait peut-être l'occasion de renouer le contact et de faire quelques sorties agréables. Elle ne rejetait jamais une occasion de s'amuser et la gardienne était tout à fait le genre de personne avec qui elle s'entendait habituellement en soirée.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, assura-t-elle. Ce week-end ? Il y a un nouveau bar sympa qui vient d'ouvrir à Pré-au-lard, _La Corne de Licorne_ , si ça te dit.

— Je n'y ai encore jamais mis les pieds, je te fais confiance.

Demelza eut un large sourire, avant de revenir à un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

— Sinon, votre enquête avance ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas te dévoiler tous les détails, lui répondit Gabrielle, mais on fait du mieux qu'on peut.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es venue ici parce que tu avais des questions à me poser ?

— Non, à vrai dire, je suis venue rendre visite à Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Demelza eut une grimace embarrassée.

— Tu ne pourras rien tirer de lui, tu sais ?

— Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

La jeune femme n'insista pas. Elle hocha le menton et ouvrit la porte du couloir, avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Gabrielle, la gorge subitement nouée, pénétra à pas lents dans le corridor de pierres nues. Il y avait quatre cellules. Deux à sa gauche et deux à sa droite.

— Il est ici, dans la cellule numéro une.

Demelza lui désigna la première geôle sur sa gauche. Gabrielle frissonna face à la vision qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Harry faisait les cents pas dans le long couloir en verre de l'aile ouest du Laboratoire d'Analyses. Situé au cœur de Londres, non loin de Sainte-Mangouste auquel il était rattaché, le bâtiment avait été rénové quelques années plus tôt et présentait des lignes épurées loin de l'habituelle architecture sorcière. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails ce matin-là.

Impatient, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'énorme horloge accrochée au mur pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Derek lui avait assuré que les résultats seraient prêts aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé et personne ne semblait savoir où se situait le dossier qu'Harry était venu chercher.

— Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir un café Mr Potter ? lui demanda la secrétaire depuis son bureau.

— Non, merci, déclina Harry.

Il regardait sans les voir le sol blanc immaculé, les baies vitrées qui offraient une large vue sur la Tamise et les portes aveugles qui menaient aux bureaux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son énervement. Peut-être que toutes leurs réponses se trouvaient enfin à portée de main. Ces résultats leur permettraient d'avoir un nouvel éclairage sur l'enquête et peut-être même de leur fournir un suspect idéal. Il perdait un temps précieux.

— Excusez-moi.

Il retourna voir la secrétaire pour la cinquième fois, un sourire poli aux lèvres. La jeune femme leva le nez des dossiers qu'elle classait pour le regarder avec amabilité.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Derek ?

— Aucun hibou ne nous est parvenu pour expliquer son retard Mr Potter, mais…

— Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna aussitôt, empli de soulagement. Derek apparut au coin du couloir, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés.

— Désolé pour le retard, lui souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine. Par ici.

Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et le mena vers une porte ornée du chiffre huit.

— Mon frère a eu un accident de balai, rien de grave, mais j'ai dû me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour la paperasse, puis garder un œil sur ma nièce le temps que la baby-sitter arrive. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un hibou pour te prévenir, donc…

— Il n'y a pas de problème Derek, je comprends, lui assura Harry.

Il entra à la suite du laborantin dans son bureau impeccable. Tout était, comme d'habitude, rangé avec méticulosité. Pas un grain de poussière n'ornait les meubles et le désordre était totalement éradiqué. Harry n'y avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de travers.

Il avait souvent travaillé avec Derek sur plusieurs affaires. C'était un sorcier scrupuleux et talentueux, en plus d'être toujours efficace. Il avait eu l'opportunité de le voir à l'œuvre une fois et avait été impressionné par son zèle. C'était la personne en qui il faisait le plus confiance ici, surtout concernant une affaire aussi délicate que celle-ci.

— Tiens, les analyses que tu attendais sur l'empreinte de chaussure, lui dit Derek.

Il lui tendit un des dossiers posés sur son bureau. Il était si fin qu'Harry craignit un instant que les résultats ne soient pas concluants. Mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur le rassura. Il haussa un sourcil face à l'identité de leur mystérieux inconnu.

— Tu es sûr de…

— J'ai fait tous les tests deux fois, le coupa Derek avec un sourire en coin. Je suis même passé par le laboratoire de potions pour compléter et confirmer mes analyses. La trace de pas appartient bien à ce type. Il est le seul à posséder une telle pointure au sein de la prison. Du 47, ce n'est pas très courant.

Malgré ce résultat inattendu, Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

— Merci beaucoup, tu as fait du très bon boulot. Mes vœux de rétablissement à ton frère !

— Je transmettrais.

Il suivit Harry hors de son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

— Je te suis, je dois descendre au laboratoire. Un de tes collègues m'a transmis de la salive à analyser.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire face à sa grimace. Il le remercia une fois de plus pour le dossier et pris congé près des ascenseurs. Il le quitta sur un dernier signe de main et sortit sur le trottoir venteux et glissant, avant de zigzaguez entre les plaques de verglas pour gagner la ruelle voisine, isolée de la rue principale par l'illusion d'une armada de poubelles industrielles. Il transplana dans un craquement sonore, la main serrée autour du précieux dossier.

Lorsqu'il entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'interrogatoire où ils avaient établi leurs quartiers, il interrompit Gabrielle et Andrew en pleine discussion.

— Désolé du retard, j'ai passé la matinée au Labo, leur lança-t-il en guise de salut. Nous avons enfin les résultats pour l'empreinte de chaussure.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Andrew.

— Ruben Matthews.

— Le violeur ?

— Lui-même.

Andrew fronça les sourcils et s'empara du dossier, qu'il parcourut avec attention. Harry laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'assit près de Gabrielle, inhabituellement silencieuse.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha le menton d'un geste vague sans vraiment répondre. Les mains serrées autour d'un gobelet de café en carton, elle était toute pâle.

— Qu'est-ce que cette ordure pouvait bien avoir comme rapport avec Scabior ? grommela Andrew.

— Aucune idée. L'interroger nous permettra sûrement de le savoir. Vous avez progressé ce matin ?

Il n'avait aucun espoir qu'on lui réponde par l'affirmative, mais c'était devenu une question routinière ces derniers jours. Il continuait d'espérer que l'un d'eux découvre une nouvelle piste.

— Je suis allé rendre visite aux Mangemorts de la première guerre, répondit Andrew. Et je les ai définitivement éliminés de la liste des suspects. Ils sont beaucoup trop vieux pour commettre un meurtre. Je l'ai constaté de mes yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient eu la force de prendre part à la bagarre et de planter une arme aussi adroitement entre les côtes de Scabior.

— C'est déjà une bonne chose, soupira Harry. Et toi, Gabrielle ? Qu'as-tu fait de ton côté ?

— Elle a été voir Bartemius Croupton Junior. Nous l'avons barré de la liste.

— Et c'était à ce point… traumatisant ?

Sa question hésitante dessina une ombre de sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est même plus un homme Harry. Il faut le voir pour le croire. Il… C'est une coquille vide. Une loque. Il est même incapable de manger seul.

Sa voix s'éteignit, et elle réprima un léger frisson.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie de voir, crois-moi.

— J'imagine, murmura Harry.

Gabrielle vida son café d'un trait et reprit ainsi quelques couleurs aux joues. La vision de Croupton Junior l'avait ébranlée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité à présent. Ils avaient un nouveau suspect à interroger.

— Combien de noms nous restent-ils sur la liste ? demanda Harry.

— En enlevant Croupton, les premiers Mangemorts et les deux femmes de ménage, nous sommes à présent à quarante-trois. En comptant la directrice Young et le Médicomage Milner, tous les deux des suspects peu probables.

Harry ne put cacher une grimace. Ils piétinaient plus que dans n'importe quelle enquête à laquelle il avait pris part jusqu'à ce jour. C'était déprimant.

— Bon, soupira-t-il. Allons interroger Matthews.

Lorsque le gardien Harold Philips leur amena le détenu, Harry dut combattre une envie urgente de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le regard fier, Matthews les toisait avec arrogance du haut de ses presque deux mètres. Une fois assis face à eux, il leur adressa un lent sourire plein de suffisance. Ses cheveux blond cendré lui effleuraient le menton, crasseux, et son uniforme de prisonnier taché de graisse était tendu sur ses épaules musclées.

— Ruben Matthews, trente-huit ans, emprisonné depuis deux ans ? demanda Harry d'une voix formelle.

— Harry Potter, vingt-huit ans, Auror depuis sept ans ? railla Matthews.

— Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, intervint Andrew.

— C'était mon passe-temps favori, d'enquêter sur les célébrités.

Son sourire moqueur donna une fois de plus à Harry l'envie de le cogner. Ca lui démangeait les doigts. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il détestait plus que les criminels fiers de leurs actes. Plus encore lorsque les délits en question impliquaient harcèlement et viol.

— En deux ans, vous avez eu largement le temps de vous rapprocher de certains détenus emprisonnés ici à perpétuité, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sec.

— C'est pas mon truc, de faire copain-copain, ricana Matthews. Sauf avec les joueuses de Quidditch un peu farouches.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Gabrielle serrer les poings. Lui-même dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir. Matthews ne faisait que les provoquer et il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu.

— Avez-vous eu des contacts avec Stanley Scabior ?

Matthews ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux emplis de moquerie passaient de l'un à l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

— C'est une blague ? finit-il par dire, hilare. Vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la mort de cet idiot ?

— Vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur, si je comprends bien ? répliqua Andrew.

— Je ne lui ai jamais parlé à cet imbécile. Il faisait partie du décor, comme tous ces crétins de Mangemorts.

— Avez-vous pris part à la bagarre qui a opposé Letterford et Avery ?

Matthews renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

— Comme si je m'intéressais à leurs disputes inutiles.

— Vous n'étiez donc pas proche de Scabior lorsqu'il a été poignardé ?

— J'étais à plus de cinq mètres quand ils ont tous commencé à se taper sur la tronche.

— Dans ce cas, avez-vous vu si quelqu'un s'est approché de lui dans la cohue ?

Les trois Aurors se penchèrent presque inconsciemment vers le détenu, suspendus à ses lèvres. Jusque-là, personne n'avait pu leur dire avec précision la position de chaque individu présent au moment du meurtre et cela avait été un gros handicap. Mais si Matthews s'était trouvé à l'écart, il y avait une chance qu'il ait aperçu quelque chose.

Cependant, le criminel ne fit que hausser les épaules, indifférent.

— Pas fait attention. Je me suis éloigné, je leur tournais le dos.

— En direction du mur est ?

— Si vous le dites.

— Nous avons relevé vos empreintes qui s'éloignaient de l'attroupement, pourquoi être allé si loin ?

Matthews leva les vers le plafond, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres. Harry sut avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche que la réponse ne les aiderait pas.

— Je suis juste parti pisser, ricana le prisonnier. J'avais une envie pressante et j'ai profité du fait que les gardes ne me voient pas.

Ils eurent du mal à garder une façade sereine. Leur théorie en prenait un coup.

Ils posèrent encore quelques questions à Matthews par pure formalité, mais il fut bientôt évident qu'il ne savait rien. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce avec Phillips, un silence abattu pesa quelques instants sur la pièce.

— Si ce que nous dit cette ordure est vrai, soupira Gabrielle, alors où est l'arme du crime ?

Aucun des deux autres ne put répondre.

— Et on est bien sûr qu'il s'agit des empreintes de Ruben Matthews ? demanda Andrew.

— Les analyses ont été vérifiées plusieurs fois, confirma Harry. C'est bien lui.

Il reposa la plume avec laquelle il était en train de jouer et se leva. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

— Si ces traces de pas n'appartiennent pas au tueur, alors je suppose que l'arme a quitté la cour de la même manière qu'elle y ait arrivée.

— Caché dans un vêtement ? proposa Gabrielle.

— Cela me semble de plus en plus probable. Il n'y a aucun moyen ici pour détecter la présence d'arme blanche.

— Mais dans ce cas-là, soit il s'agit d'un gardien, raisonna Andrew, soit d'un membre quelconque du personnel qui a transmis l'arme à un prisonnier.

— Quelle que soit la solution, un des employés est corrompu, murmura Gabrielle d'une voix grave.

Harry cessa de marcher et se pencha sur la liste de suspects étalée sur la table.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'éliminer Ruben Matthews de cette liste tout de suite, mais nous pouvons considérer qu'il n'est pas un suspect essentiel dans cette affaire.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Gabrielle. Mais que fait-on à présent ? Ces traces de pas étaient notre seul indice !

— Et à propos de ce que tu as découvert l'autre jour ? Si le tueur a poignardé Scabior d'aussi près, il doit forcément avoir des taches de sang sur ses vêtements.

— Egalement une impasse, répondit Andrew. Une équipe a analysé les uniformes disponibles avec je-ne-sais quelle potion, aucun résultat. Aucune trace de sang n'a été détectée.

— Young nous signale par contre l'absence d'une des vestes de gardien, ajouta Gabrielle.

— Depuis quand le sais-tu ? la coupa Harry.

Il s'était figé, le regard alerte. Sa collègue haussa les épaules, gênée.

— Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné plus tôt car je ne pensais pas ce détail très utile. Young affirme qu'un des gardiens a dû emporter sa veste d'uniforme chez lui sans faire attention, c'est très courant. Ça arrive presque tous les mois.

— Ca vaut quand même le coup de vérifier, affirma Harry. Vu notre absence de pistes actuelle, tout est bon à prendre.

Gabrielle marmonna une excuse mais il la coupa d'un vague geste de la main. Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et celle-ci n'était pas assez importante pour qu'ils s'y attardent.

— Et les registres des visiteurs, vous les avez vérifiés ?

— Oui, répondit Andrew. McCoy et Bishop ont dit vrai, personne n'est venu le jour du meurtre, ni même la semaine qui l'a précédé.

Harry poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. La piste d'une éventuelle complicité entre personnel et prisonnier devenait de plus en plus nette, mais ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Il y avait trop d'incertitude dans cette histoire.

— On avance vraiment dans le noir, marmonna Gabrielle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

— Tout serait plus facile si on savait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce jour-là, grommela Harry, frustré. Qui était près de Scabior, la position de toutes les personnes présentes. C'est trop flou.

— Ne perdons pas espoir pour autant, intervint Andrew d'un ton ferme. Un nouvel indice nous sautera peut-être au visage demain.

Harry ne dit rien, mais son air sceptique parlait pour lui. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il tentait de mettre dans son travail, cette enquête lui semblait être au point mort. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, aucune illumination ne venait l'éclairer.

Avec un peu de chance, la veste perdue deviendrait un élément important pour l'affaire. Mais il avait de gros doutes là-dessus.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

Pour celles et ceux qui ne se souviendraient pas exactement de qui est Ruben Matthews, petit rappel du chapitre 4 : " _Ruben Matthews : Arrêté pour viol. Animagus non déclaré. Victime = batteuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Affaire médiatisée. Peine de quinze ans (2 mois/180)._ " (le genre de détails que je ne peux pas mettre au début en note d'auteur parce que ça spoile quand même un peu ^^).

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore été bêtaté/corrigé donc je ne pourrais sûrement pas le publier jeudi prochain, mais peut-être le week-end qui suit. Un second meurtre au programme, si vous avez des pronostics je serais curieuse de les connaître ! :p

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et merci encore de m'avoir lu ! A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	8. 8 - Le deuxième meurtre

*Arrive sur la pointe des pieds*

Hum, hum. Comment dire. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ces semaines, ces mois de silence. Le dernier chapitre a été publié il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, j'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte. Surtout que je n'ai pas d'excuse en soit, excepté le manque d'inspiration pour cette fiction. J'étais totalement bloquée, incapable d'avancer, et j'ai préféré la laisser de côté quelques temps. Mais bon, l'important est que je sois de retour, non ? Non ? *esquive les jets de tomates*

Sinon, en vrai, j'ai bien fait attention à prendre de l'avance pour ne pas vous planter une seconde fois. Le chapitre quatorze est aujourd'hui fini et le quinze en cours d'écriture. Et pour ceux qui doutent encore, je vous jure que je finirais cette fiction, je l'espère dans les prochains mois, parce que j'ai très envie d'y mettre un point final pour me consacrer à d'autres projets. Bref. Pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'un petit rappel, j'en ai fait un juste en dessous, pour les autres, bonne lecture !

 **Précédemment dans Monsters** (oui j'ai pas pu résister :mg:) : Harry s'est rendu à Azkaban pour enquêter sur une affaire de meurtre avec deux de ses collègues, Gabrielle Wilson et Andrew Miller. Scabior a été tué au beau milieu d'une échauffaurée entre Darell Avery et Lucy Letterford. Les seuls indices sont des empreintes de pas s'éloignant de l'attroupement, mais elles appartenaient en réalité à Ruben Matthews, un des prisonniers qui s'étaient éloignés pour faire pipi. Lors de leurs interrogatoires, ils ont appris qu'Avery avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Lucy essayait de pousser Selwyn à révéler un secret qu'il lui avait confié (l'endroit où il a caché les corps de plusieurs jeunes femmes), voilà pourquoi il l'a attaquée. Mais les Aurors ne savent toujours pas d'où viennent la rumeur. Ils apprennent également que le détenu Seth Cooper s'est interposé entre Avery et Lucy mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. L'arme du crime est Moldue et n'a jamais été retrouvée. Ils découvrent ensuite qu'une veste de gardien a disparu et en déduisent qu'un d'eux est impliqué dans l'affaire.

Du côté personnel des Aurors, Harry éprouve quelques difficultés à allier travail et vie personnel, Gabrielle a une relation compliquée avec sa mère Isabella et Andrew vit seul depuis que sa femme Ethel est décédée et reçoit depuis peu de nombreuses lettres d'un certain Tobias.

Un rapide rappel sur les personnages : Anna Young est la directrice de la prison ; Harold Philips, Evan Wellins, Jensen Berwick, Alfonso Rodriguez, Dominik Adamski, Stewart Ackerley, Demelza Robins et Lynn Walker sont les gardiens ; Vera Hawkins et Connor Milner sont l'infirmière et la Médicomage ; Frédérik Walford et Ryan Hamilton travaillent en cuisine ; et enfin Charlie McCoy et Shannon Bishop sont les deux réceptionnistes. Côté détenus, seuls Seth Cooper, Ruben Matthews et Lucy Letterford ont eu pour l'instant une importance. Et enfin, Curtis Ward, ancien bras droit de Lucy Letterford, l'a remplacé à la tête de la mafia londonienne et on le voit prendre des photos des parents de Seth Cooper pour ensuite le menacer.

J'ai sûrement oublié des trucs, donc si vous voulez relire les anciens chapitres, feel free, mais je pense avoir indiqué l'essentiel ! :D Bonne lecture 3

* * *

 _Andrew,_

 _Ce silence est un supplice. Je ne sais même pas si mes lettres arrivent à destination, si tu les ouvres ou les lis ? Si tu pouvais seulement me faire un signe. Je ne le mérite sûrement pas, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais le fait de revenir vers toi ne devrait-il pas me racheter au moins un peu à tes yeux ?_

 _Je me répète, je veux me faire pardonner. Tu n'as qu'à dire et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras._

 _Tobias_

 _PS : Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu prennes cela comme une menace, mais si je n'ai pas de réponse à cette missive d'ici deux semaines, je viendrais te voir directement à Londres. Nous devons parler._

Le poing serré autour du parchemin froissé, Andrew remontait le couloir des Aurors à grands pas. A chaque fois qu'il relisait ces mots, une colère sourde lui crispait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait plus juste ignorer toutes ces vaines tentatives pour renouer le contact à présent. Pas quand la probabilité de se retrouver en face-à-face avec Tobias était aussi forte. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

La porte du box de Slade était déjà grande ouverte lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Robards, le chef de leur département, s'apprêtait à en sortir, une main crispée sur le battant.

— Je suis désolé Weiss. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais ne laissez pas cette information impacter votre travail.

Il se retourna et Andrew fut surpris par l'expression austère de son visage. Ils se saluèrent poliment, puis Robards regagna son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Andrew.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers son collègue à la mine défaite.

— Un violeur que j'ai arrêté a été relâché dans la nature, marmonna Slade d'un ton éteint. Pas assez de preuves d'après le Magenmagot.

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, sans avoir la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus cependant. Andrew comprenait cette frustration, de savoir qu'un criminel se promenait impunément dans les rues de Londres. Il avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation maintes fois. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans ce genre de situations.

— Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? s'enquit Slade.

Andrew hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas rajouter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules de son collègue, mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui s'adresser. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis presque trente ans à présent. Ils étaient entrés chez les Aurors la même année. Slade faisait partie des rares personnes qu'Andrew estimait. Et il était sûr qu'il garderait son secret, il n'était pas le genre à colporter des rumeurs.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire personnelle, finit par dire Andrew. Tu te souviens de mon frère ? Tobias ?

— Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? railla Slade d'une voix méprisante. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu de la circulation.

— On ne se voit plus depuis plusieurs années. Mais ces derniers mois il s'est mis à m'envoyer des lettres. Il veut qu'on se rencontre, qu'on reprenne contact. Je me demande la raison d'un intérêt aussi soudain et…

— Et tu veux que je me renseigne un peu sur lui ?

— Si ce n'est pas trop demander…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est comme si c'était fait.

— Merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrais ça.

— Tu m'offres un dîner et ce sera vite oublié !

Andrew ne put retenir un sourire et lui promit de l'inviter le plus tôt possible. Il le salua et quitta son box, plus léger. Il détestait cette sensation de ne pas avoir le contrôle et d'avancer vers l'inconnu. Connaître les motivations de Tobias lui permettrait de se sentir plus à l'aise face à la situation.

Le jour était à peine levé lorsqu'il arriva à Azkaban. Le ciel grisâtre qu'on apercevait à travers les étroites meurtrières ne faisait qu'accentuer l'atmosphère étouffante de la prison. Andrew réprima un frisson et remonta le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs d'un pas rapide. En passant devant le réfectoire, il aperçut les derniers reliefs du petit-déjeuner, que Ryan Hamilton et Frédérik Walford s'empressaient de nettoyer. Ce dernier le salua d'un sourire joyeux et l'interpella d'un geste.

— Vous arrivez tôt aujourd'hui, Mr Miller !

— C'est l'affaire qui m'empêche de dormir, plaisanta à moitié Andrew.

Frédérik laissa échapper un de ces rires spontanés et communicatif qui aurait pu faire sourire n'importe qui. Mais Ryan ne semblait pas être d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui.

— Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser, dit-il d'un ton sec, il y a encore les plateaux de la table trois à nettoyer.

Andrew fronça les sourcils, agacé par son impolitesse. Il ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'une voix l'interpela depuis le bout du couloir.

— Mr Miller !

L'Auror se retourna pour voir le visage anxieux d'Harold Philips.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Mrs Young souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Andrew salua Frédérik d'un geste de main et pinça les lèvres devant le visage impassible de Ryan. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos avant de jeter un sortilège de Récurage sur un lot de plateaux. Irrité par son attitude, Andrew décidé de passer outre et gagna l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Tandis que la cage brinquebalante descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée, son agacement passager fut vite remplacé par de la curiosité. Depuis le début de l'enquête, les échanges des Aurors avec la directrice avaient été des plus limités et la nature de cette entrevue l'intriguait. Il espérait, sans trop se l'avouer toutefois, qu'elle pourrait lui fournir une piste intéressante dans leur enquête.

La porte du bureau d'Anna Young était déjà ouverte lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand hall froid de la prison. Il toqua tout de même d'un coup discret sur le battant, avant qu'elle ne l'invite à entrer d'une voix brusque.

— Vos collègues ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Penchée sur un parchemin noirci de son écriture soignée, Young le jaugea d'un œil rapide avant d'apposer sa signature au bas de la feuille. Elle la glissa soigneusement dans une enveloppe, qu'elle cacheta d'un point de cire, avant de lui accorder son entière attention.

— Harry et Gabrielle arriveront dans peu de temps, finit par répondre Andrew. Vous vouliez me parler ?

— J'ai chargé Mr Phillips et Mrs Walker de faire l'inventaire des uniformes des gardiens. Une des vestes a définitivement disparu. Tous les gardes affirment n'avoir rien emmené chez eux.

Son visage pincé et sa légère grimace exprimaient à eux seuls sa frustration et son agacement. Mais c'est à peine si Andrew prêta attention à ces détails. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient déjà à toute vitesse, et il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner au deuxième étage et mettre sur papier les hypothèses folles qui défilaient dans sa tête.

— J'espère que cela vous aide dans votre enquête, ajouta Young.

— Cet élément nous sera précieux, assura Andrew.

Pressé de prendre congé, il la salua d'un geste maladroit du menton et tourna les talons pour s'éclipser.

— Mr Miller, le rappela la directrice alors qu'il était déjà dehors.

Il se retourna avec réticence, une expression polie sur le visage.

— Vous comprendrez que je suis responsable de la sécurité de cette île et de ce qu'il se passe au sein de ces murs. Si l'un de mes employés est coupable, je dois le savoir dans les plus brefs délais pour y remédier le plus rapidement possible.

— Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien pour le moment, tempéra Andrew.

— Je vous saurais gréée de me tenir au courant des avancements de votre enquête. Dans le cas où cette hypothèse se confirmerait.

Andrew se raidit. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, même voilés, et surtout lorsque ces ordres provenaient de personnes impliquées dans une affaire de meurtre. Il se força pourtant à sourire et à adopter un ton courtois.

— Je suis navré, Mrs Young, mais je ne puis vous communiquer de tels détails. Vous comprenez qu'étant donné les circonstances, chaque personne impliquée est considérée comme un suspect potentiel.

Il savoura silencieusement son expression scandalisée et son indignation manifeste. Elle n'était apparemment pas habituée à ce qu'on lui tienne tête. Après avoir soutenu son regard quelques secondes, il tourna les talons et traversa le hall à grands pas. Shannon, la réceptionniste, sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau de sa patronne claqua derrière l'Auror et elle le suivit de ses yeux curieux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans la salle d'isolement numéro une, Andrew ne perdit pas de temps. Il sortit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et établit avec soin une liste des huit gardiens et des quelques informations qu'ils avaient glanés sur eux jusqu'à présent. Il traça ensuite un grand trait pour séparer la page en deux et inscrivit en haut de la seconde colonne le mot _Motif(s)_.

Mais plus il parcourait la liste, à la recherche d'éventuels mobiles, plus son enthousiasme premier retombait. Quel intérêt aurait-eu l'un ou l'autre gardien de tuer Scabior ? Pourquoi tuer un Mangemort enfermé à perpétuité ? Ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question le frustrait.

Grinçant des dents, Andrew lissa la feuille du plat de la main et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ils savaient à présent qu'une veste d'uniforme avait disparu. Cela pouvait-il s'agir d'une simple coïncidence ? Une simple tête en l'air, un simple malentendu ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Il se gratta le crâne d'une main, ses doigts tachés d'encre se mêlant à ses rares cheveux gris. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Mais pouvait-il affirmer, avec certitude, que le tueur avait fait disparaître cette veste car elle constituait un indice compromettant ? La réponse était non. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Cependant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que tout concordait. Le tueur avait dû dissimuler l'arme dans sa manche. Peut-être même la lame avait-elle été réduite à l'aide d'un sort pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et seul un garde aurait pu lui rendre sa taille normale avant l'attaque, étant les seuls à posséder des baguettes. Le contact rapproché avec Scabior impliquait sans aucun doute la présence de sang sur la veste incriminée, mais pas en assez grande quantité pour que cela soit remarqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, le tueur avait déjà dû se débarrasser de cette preuve embarrassante.

Andrew poussa un soupir fatigué. Si seulement ils s'en étaient rendu compte plus tôt… Néanmoins, il nota tout de même de fouiller les appartements des gardiens le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Et qui sait, peut-être seraient-ils chanceux pour une fois.

Une question demeurait toutefois. Comment le tueur avait-il pu savoir que Letterford et Avery provoqueraient une bagarre ? Est-ce que cette dernière avait été prévue ? Si oui, comment ? Il gardait toujours en tête cette histoire de rumeur apparemment infondée, mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver aux oreilles d'Avery ? Les possibilités étaient infinies. Ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de remonter la piste jusqu'à la source. A moins de faire parler Avery, ce qui semblait être mission impossible. Peut-être pourraient-ils tenter d'obtenir les autorisations pour le Veritaserum ? Si Harry demandait à Kingsley de faire accélérer les choses…

Ses intenses réflexions furent soudain interrompues par un bruit de pas précipité dans le couloir, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par la porte qui s'ouvrait avec brusquerie. Stewart Ackerley se tenait sur le seuil, à bout de souffle, l'air plus agité que jamais.

— Mr… Mr Miller, bégaya-t-il. Je… vous… Un accident…

— Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer, ordonna Andrew.

Il lâcha sa plume et se leva, les sourcils froncés. Le teint pâle de Stewart lui faisait craindre le pire. Ce dernier inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour regagner un tant soit peu de contenance. Mais lorsqu'il s'exprima, ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient toujours.

— Il y a un autre mort. Greyback. Dans les sanitaires.

Sa voix hachée trahissait l'agitation qu'il tentait de réprimer. Andrew se raidit et les quelques couleurs qui subsistaient sur son visage disparurent.

— Il ne peut s'agir d'un accident, dit-il d'une voix lente.

Les coïncidences n'existaient pas.

— Ne touchez à rien sur la scène de crime, reprit Andrew d'un ton plus ferme. Et que personne ne parte sans que j'en donne l'autorisation. Passez à la réception pour demander à ce qu'on envoie une note aux Sorciers Légistes.

Stewart hocha un menton tremblotant et quitta la pièce, l'Auror sur ses talons. Tandis que le gardien descendait au rez-de-chaussée pour demander à Shannon de prévenir le continent, Andrew prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au neuvième étage, l'estomac noué à la fois par l'appréhension et l'excitation. Il savait que c'était mal de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à la pensée de la mort de Greyback, mais il était incapable d'être un tant soit peu désolé pour le loup-garou. Il avait commis bien trop d'horreur lorsqu'il était en liberté pour qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le niveau neuf, Andrew ne fut pas surpris pas l'atmosphère tendue qui y régnait. Demelza Robins, le teint pâle, se tenait près de la porte du sanitaire des hommes en se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Alfonso Rodriguez avait le front luisant de sueur et s'éventait tant bien que mal avec sa casquette d'uniforme. Les lèvres pincées, Lynn Walker se tenait face au battant ouvert, le regard fixé sur le sol et sur ce qui devait sûrement être le corps sans vie de Greyback.

Andrew s'avança sans qu'aucun des trois ne réagissent à sa présence. Il passa devant eux et franchit le seuil de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il se figea à peine arrivé à l'intérieur.

Une eau rougie recouvrait le sol carrelé de blanc, inondant la semelle de ses chaussures. Comme lors de leur première visite, l'odeur rance de transpiration le prit à la gorge. Mais ni l'eau, ni la puanteur des lieux n'importaient en cet instant. Comme fasciné, il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard du corps étalé sur les dalles.

Les yeux morts de Greyback le fixaient d'un air morbide. Son crâne fracassé sur le sol s'était fissuré en deux et de là où il était, Andrew pouvait apercevoir un bout de cervelle. Malgré son estomac bien accroché, il dut réprimer une envie de vomir. Le sang se mêlait à l'eau trouble, la teintant d'une couleur rosée qui lui retournait le cœur.

— J'ai… j'ai veillé à ce que personne ne touche à rien, indiqua Harold Phillips.

Le vieil homme semblait surveiller avec attention le corps malgré ses nausées manifestes.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Andrew d'une voix sombre.

— Nous avons amené les prisonniers ici aux alentours de huit heures, comme d'habitude, répondit Harold, nerveux. Aucune dispute à déplorer, tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il… Greyback… glisse et se cogne la tête contre un éclat du carrelage.

— Un éclat ? releva l'Auror.

Le gardien hocha le menton et réprima un haut-le-cœur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre immobile.

— Une des dalles a été brisée, poursuivit-il avec prudence. Nous nous en sommes aperçus en arrivant ici. Je voulais m'en occuper, mais Greyback a insisté pour se doucher avant. Comme nous avons un emploi du temps très précis, c'était du temps de perdu pour lui. J'ai accepté et me suis dit que je réparerais cela après, une fois la salle vide, mais…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il se tut. Andrew, les rouages de son cerveau déjà en marche, contourna le corps pour tenter de distinguer le carrelage sous le crâne défoncé, mais il ne voyait que sang, cervelle et cheveux sales poissés d'hémoglobine. Il eut une grimace écœurée et fit un geste en direction de son interlocuteur.

— Merci beaucoup, Mr Phillips, vous pouvez disposer.

Le gardien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il gagna le couloir avec un soupir de soulagement, plus rapide qu'un Vif d'or. La gorge nouée, Andrew finit par détourner le regard du visage grimaçant du cadavre et laissa ses yeux se promener sur la pièce, faisant fi de l'odeur morbide qui envahissait ses sens, à la recherche du moindre petit indice.

La tuyauterie, encastrée dans les murs de carrelage gris, était rouillée et antique. Les robinets ternis suintaient de gouttes paresseuses, dont le plic ploc se répercutait dans la pièce silencieuse. Chaque douche était ornée d'un chiffre rouge à moitié effacé. D'après la position du corps, Andrew en déduisait que Greyback devait se trouver sous le pommeau numéro huit. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'approcher pour observer l'endroit plus en détail qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans son dos.

Gabrielle, les yeux écarquillés, fixait le cadavre du loup-garou avec effarement. Harry la suivait de près ; il lui fut difficile lui aussi de détacher son regard du corps pour se tourner vers Andrew.

— Vous avez fait vite, remarqua ce dernier.

— Young nous a prévenus par Patronus, répondit Harry d'un ton grave.

— Le hibou pour les Légistes a dû mettre plus de temps, dit Gabrielle. Mais ils seront là bientôt.

Manifestement secouée, elle semblait avoir des difficultés à garder un timbre régulier. Elle arracha son regard de l'eau rougie et releva la tête vers ses collègues.

— Désolée, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace. Je sais que je devrais m'habituer à ce genre de visions, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser.

— On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à voir la mort, la rassura Harry d'une voix douce.

— A moins d'être un Mangemort dépourvu d'âme, grogna Andrew.

Gabrielle leur offrit un mince sourire et secoua la tête, comme pour dissiper les dernières traces de son malaise. Ses yeux errèrent sur les murs humides et se fixèrent finalement sur la douche numéro huit.

— C'est ici qu'il se trouvait ?

— Je pense, oui, affirma Andrew.

Il enjamba les mollets velus de Greyback pour examiner de plus près l'endroit.

— La position de son corps laisse à penser qu'il se tenait ici.

Il fit un cercle de son doigt pour désigner l'emplacement supposé mais ne s'en approcha pas plus. Il ne voulait pas détruire d'éventuels indices.

— L'eau a été transformée en glace, nota Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit près de la flaque gelée, face à Andrew. Il avait du mal à ignorer les ongles jaunis des orteils de Greyback à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il effleura la surface lisse du bout des doigts et frissonna à son contact glacé.

— Je peux essayer quelque chose ? demanda soudain Gabrielle.

Debout dans un coin de la longue pièce silencieuse, elle brandissait sa baguette, en l'attente d'une approbation. Harry hocha la tête, curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait. La jeune femme effectua aussitôt un cercle du poignet tout en murmurant la formule :

— Magiae Revelio !

Une lueur blanche éclatante se mit à luire du bout de sa baguette et se répandit dans toute la pièce. Ebloui, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir observer les résultats du sortilège. Sous ses doigts, la flaque glacée scintillait, comme parcourue de milliers d'éclats.

— On a utilisé de la magie, murmura Gabrielle en se rapprochant. Pour transformer l'eau en glace.

— C'est officiel maintenant, dit Andrew avec calme. Un des gardiens est forcément impliqué.

Un silence empli d'un certain triomphe s'installa entre eux. La sensation de mettre enfin le doigt sur quelque chose de concret leur procurait enfin un sentiment de réussite qui était le bienvenu. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de savourer cela bien longtemps. La porte se rouvrit à peine une minute plus tard, livrant passage à deux Sorciers Légistes.

— Ca commence à devenir une habitude, par ici, les cadavres, plaisanta le premier venu.

Petit, le teint olivâtre et les pommettes taillées à la serpe, il arborait un air jovial qui faisait tâche dans un tel environnement.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Marvin, grogna Andrew.

— Faites comme moi et ignorez-le.

La jeune femme qui suivait Marvin avait parlé d'une voix énergique. Aussi petite que son collègue, des cheveux gris attachés en chignon, elle dégageait une aura d'autorité qui empêchait le moindre commentaire déplacé sur son âge avancé. Ses yeux alertes firent le tour de la pièce avec rapidité. Elle adressa un salut sec à chacun des Aurors, puis s'accroupit près du cadavre. Harry se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour lui laisser de l'espace.

— Toujours aussi aimable, bougonna Marvin.

Il se positionna de l'autre côté du corps. Ses gestes se firent immédiatement plus professionnels et l'éclat amusé dans son regard disparu, au profit d'une lueur plus sérieuse.

— Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu te déplacer, Georgina, fit remarquer Andrew.

— Je finissais ma permanence de nuit, répondit l'intéressée.

Son ton aux accents définitifs ne poussait pas à la discussion et Andrew se tut pour la laisser se concentrer. Georgina enfila une paire de gants en plastique et se mit à manipuler le corps avec précaution. Elle souleva sa tête avec prudence. Le bruit de succion qui en résulta fit pâlir Gabrielle et grimacer Harry.

Tandis que Georgina examinait le trou béant qui avait fissuré le crâne de la victime, Marvin marmonnait une suite d'incantations inaudibles, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la peau humide de Greyback. Les trois Aurors les observaient travailler en silence, impatients de connaître leurs conclusions.

— Il est évident que la cause de la mort est la plaie au niveau de la tête, dit Georgina d'un ton pragmatique. La chute a dû être violente pour qu'il se fracasse le crâne sur ce carrelage brisé. La mort a été instantanée. L'éclat s'est enfoncé dans le lobe pariétal gauche, à la frontière du lobe occipital. Il a sûrement été renforcé par magie pour traverser l'os.

— Aucun autre traumatisme à signaler sur le reste du corps, compléta Marvin. Quelques bleus et contusions dus à sa chute, mais rien qui n'ait pu causer sa mort.

— Nous allons évacuer le corps vers le continent pour mener un examen approfondi. Nous vous transmettrons le rapport d'autopsie aussi vite que possible.

Georgina se releva avec vivacité et agita sa baguette d'un geste ferme. Greyback fut aussitôt enveloppé dans une gangue noire qui empêchait toute contamination extérieure. Elle salua les trois Aurors d'un sourire bref et tourna les talons, bientôt suivie de Marvin, qui faisait léviter le sac mortuaire.

— En espérant ne plus avoir à revenir ici, grimaça-t-il en guise d'adieu.

Il agita vaguement la main avant de disparaître derrière Georgina. Gabrielle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— L'odeur commençait à devenir insupportable, soupira-t-elle.

— Et la vue n'était pas des plus agréables, renchérit Harry.

Andrew les ignora et se pencha sur l'éclat brisé du carrelage rougi de sang. Pointu et aiguisé, le pic se dressait vers le plafond, menaçant, coupant.

— On a l'impression que…, commença Gabrielle.

— Qu'il a été positionné là exprès, compléta calmement Andrew.

— Magiae Revelio, chuchota la jeune femme.

Le fragment brisé se mit à scintiller, signe indéniable qu'on avait employé de la magie.

— Un sort aurait été bien plus précis, fit remarquer Harry, sceptique. Regardez les bords. Ils sont irréguliers. Comme si on l'avait cassé à la main.

— Alors la magie aurait juste eu pour but de renforcer la pointe et l'agrandir ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Le tueur devait s'assurer qu'elle ne se brise pas sous le choc et qu'elle puisse pénétrer en profondeur pour atteindre le cerveau, approuva Andrew. Mais si ce carrelage n'a pas été brisé à l'aide de magie, cela veut dire que notre coupable s'est servi d'outils.

— Un marteau et un burin, je pense, dit Harry. C'est la manière la plus commune pour se débarrasser de son dallage chez les Moldus.

— Nous devons fouiller la prison le plus vite possible, s'exclama Gabrielle en se redressant. Le meurtrier ne doit pas avoir eu le temps de s'en débarrasser.

— Organise les recherches, acquiesça Harry. Andrew et moi allons interroger les gardiens pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité, les yeux brillants d'une détermination farouche. Harry se redressa à son tour et étira brièvement ses jambes engourdies. Son aîné, pensif, ne bougea pas. Il sortit sa baguette et dessina dans les airs un carré imprécis autour de la pointe fièrement dressée.

— Imprimere digitalis, marmonna-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

— Les empreintes digitales ont été effacées, grogna Andrew.

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Son collègue finit par se relever avec difficulté, grimaçant à cause de ses genoux douloureux.

— Allons interroger les gardiens.

— J'espère qu'ils nous fourniront des renseignements utiles.

Andrew sembla sceptique devant cette affirmation, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de suivre Harry dans le couloir, où les attendaient les cinq gardes de service. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement dans le ventre à l'idée que le tueur se tenait peut-être devant lui, à portée de main, mais qu'il était totalement incapable de le confondre pour l'instant.

Demelza, Harold, Lynn, Stewart et Alfonso les regardaient à la fois avec crainte et curiosité. Aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Ils attendaient que les Aurors prennent la parole. Harry prit une brève inspiration avant de se lancer. Il était toujours difficile d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il était considéré comme suspect principal dans une affaire de meurtre. Les gens s'offusquaient, se défendaient à grand renfort de cris, et il voulait à tout prix éviter une scène. C'est pour cela qu'il resta le plus diplomatique possible et évita toute formulation directe. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le tueur prenne peur et leur file entre les doigts.

— Je vais avoir besoin que vous me relatiez précisément ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, les pria-t-il d'une voix prudente. Chaque détail est important.

Ce fut long. Et pénible. Ses cinq interlocuteurs semblaient encore secoués par ce qu'il s'était produit. Et à moins que l'un d'eux fût un excellent acteur, il était difficile de croire que le tueur se trouvait parmi eux.

Andrew, sur le côté, restait silencieux et prenait des notes avec minutie. Il laissa Harry mener l'interrogatoire et n'intervint que deux fois. La première pour poser une question innocente concernant la rotation des gardiens entre leur service de nuit et celui du jour.

— Vous est-il habituel d'enchaîner ainsi deux services ?

Sa voix neutre et sa question simple dépourvue de jugement sembla rassurer leurs interlocuteurs.

— Non, c'est très rare, répondit Harold. Mais au vu de notre nombre restreint, nous sommes parfois contraints de faire les deux à la suite.

— Evan, Dominik et Jensen auraient dû être là aujourd'hui mais ils ont eu des empêchements, poursuivit Lynn.

— Quel genre d'empêchements ? demanda Harry.

— La femme de Jensen a eu dû se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle est enceinte de leur premier enfant, répondit maladroitement Stewart. J'ai accepté de le remplacer au pied levé.

— Je suis là à la place de Dominik, renchérit Alfonso. Il a eu une urgence familiale. Un de ses enfants…

Il haussa une épaule, gêné et incapable de poursuivre.

— Et moi j'ai proposé de moi-même à Evan de venir à sa place, finit Demelza. Un rendez-vous qui ne pouvait pas attendre pour son mariage.

Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses questions avec lassitude lorsqu'Andrew les interrompit une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit que relever un détail, pensif.

— Mr Phillips a pourtant dit tout à l'heure qu'Evan était présent sur les lieux lorsque les prisonniers ont été conduits vers les sanitaires.

Un silence méditatif emplit le couloir quelques instants. Confus, Harold gratta son crâne dégarni d'un geste inconscient.

— J'ai dû me tromper, dit-il avec embarras.

— Aucun de vous ne se rappelle avoir vu Evan Wellins ? demanda Harry.

Stewart secoua la tête en rougissant, Alfonso haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et Demelza secoua le menton.

— J'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu au moment où je suis allée chercher Karen Fowler, répondit Lynn. Mais j'ai dû me tromper moi aussi.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir las et poursuivit d'une voix mécanique. Il était toujours frustrant d'interroger des personnes qui se perdaient dans des détails aussi importants. Andrew, de son côté, retomba dans son mutisme, non sans avoir soigneusement noté quelques mots sur le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait.

Après une de longues minutes d'informations plus inutiles les unes que les autres, Harry finit par mettre fin à l'entrevue. Il les remercia pour leur temps et partit avec Andrew en direction des salles d'isolement.

— Qu'en as-tu pensé ? lui demanda-t-il une fois dans l'ascenseur.

— Nous devrions vérifier les alibis des trois absents. Au cas où. Et surtout nous pencher sur le cas d'Evan Wellins.

— Il est vrai que les doutes autour de sa présence sont suspects, mais ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions nous concentrer sur les gardes présents ? demanda Harry. Le coupable se trouve sûrement parmi eux.

Ils sortirent au niveau deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte ouverte de la première salle d'isolement.

— Plus je pense à cette affaire et plus je me dis qu'elle implique plusieurs complices, répondit Andrew. Au moins un gardien, c'est certain. Mais peut-être sont-ils deux à être responsables de ces meurtres ? Ou alors un gardien et un prisonnier ? Nous devons être certains. Nous ne pouvons laisser aucune zone d'ombre.

Harry fut contraint d'acquiescer à cela. Son aîné avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien négliger.

Gabrielle n'était toujours pas revenue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux salles d'interrogatoire. Elle avait cependant laissé un mot sur la table, écrit à la va-vite : « _Suis retournée au Ministère demander de l'aide. Cox et Heston m'aident à fouiller la prison_ ».

— On devrait peut-être aller l'aider ?

— Ils seront bien assez de trois, grommela Andrew. Sans compter qu'ils devraient avoir bientôt fini. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on cuisine ces guignols.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, surpris que le temps passe si vite. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente épuisé.

— Et malgré tout ce temps, reprit Andrew, ils ont été incapables de nous fournir le moindre élément utile.

— Ils venaient d'assister au meurtre en direct et de voir un corps, tempéra Harry. Il est normal qu'ils aient été secoués.

— Si le tueur se trouvait parmi eux, il est un sacré bon acteur en tout cas.

— C'est ce que je me disais, approuva le brun d'un air pensif. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ces meurtres sont prémédités. Prévus dans les moindres détails et calculés à la minute près. Autrement…

Harry fut interrompu par l'entrée de ses trois autres collègues, Gabrielle et sa moue déçue en tête.

— On n'a rien trouvé du tout, grogna-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Cox et Heston grimaçaient avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

— Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien tout vérifié ? demanda Andrew, par acquis de conscience.

— On a fouillé chaque cellule, y compris celles vides du septième étage, approuva Cox. Le poste de garde, la salle de repos, le réfectoire, l'infirmerie, les vestiaires. On n'a rien trouvé. Rien de rien.

— On a même été faire un tour dans le bureau de Young, renchérit Heston. Elle était loin d'être ravie.

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire à Harry.

— Cesse de te ficher de nous, Potter, grinça Gabrielle avec une grimace frustrée.

— Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Mais j'ai imaginé l'expression de Young. Et je me suis dit que j'aurais aimé voir ça.

— Tu n'aurais pas été déçu, affirma Cox avec un petit sourire. Elle était tellement indignée qu'elle était d'un rouge tomate du plus bel effet.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Gabrielle.

— Quel est donc le programme? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus calme. Les gardiens vous ont appris des choses intéressantes ?

Harry leur résuma les choses succinctement tandis qu'Andrew étudiait ses notes sans faire attention à eux. Il prit la parole dès qu'Harry eut fini de relater leur long et inutile interrogatoire.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fouillions les appartements des gardiens, dit-il. La disparition de la veste d'uniforme, de l'arme utilisée pour tuer Scabior et des outils employés pour briser le carrelage. Cela ne peut être possible que si ces objets ont été emmenés hors d'Azkaban.

— Vous pensez vraiment que le tueur aurait été assez stupide pour garder de tels indices compromettants chez lui ? fit remarquer Heston.

— Non, avoua Harry. Mais mieux vaut tenter le coup que rester ici à se tourner les pouces.

Il s'étira un bref instant, faisant craquer son dos courbaturé, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Je vais vous raccompagner au Ministère, dit-il à ses deux collègues. Je dois passer voir Kingsley pour le tenir informé de la situation. Je lui avais promis des résultats rapides et…

Il se tut, mais sa grimace parlait pour lui.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura Gabrielle d'un sourire. Cette enquête est sans doute une des plus ardues auxquelles j'ai eu droit. Et nous faisons tous du mieux que nous pouvons.

— Sans compter que nous avons affaire à un tueur redoutable et intelligent, renchérit Andrew. Shacklebolt a été Auror avant d'être Ministre. Il comprendra ça.

Les mots de réconfort de la part de son aîné étaient si rares qu'Harry se surprit à sourire. Il les remercia à mi-voix et prit congé sur un signe de main, se préparant déjà à voir une légère déception dans les yeux de Kingsley.

— Merci pour votre aide, les garçons ! s'exclama Gabrielle tandis que les trois Aurors quittaient la pièce.

— Aucun souci, Gaby, répondit Heston. Tu peux nous kidnapper quand tu veux.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Cox. Ce dernier le saisit par le coude et le tira dans le couloir. Harry les suivit en riant doucement, amusé par leurs pitreries.

— Potter ! le rappela soudain Andrew.

Harry rouvrit la porte qu'il venait tout juste de fermer et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Tant que tu y es, demande peut-être à Shacklebolt de nous obtenir une autorisation pour utilisation de Veritaserum. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si le Ministre fait pression sur le Magenmagot…

— Et quoi ? Tu veux en verser dans le café de tout le monde ? s'étonna Gabrielle, incrédule. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. On ne pourra pas utiliser de Veritaserum tant qu'on ne sera pas sûrs à cent pour cent de tenir le coupable…

Andrew la coupa d'un geste de main agacé.

— Je sais tout ça, mais Avery ne parlera jamais sans cette potion. Nous avons besoin de savoir où et par qui il a entendu cette rumeur à propos de Letterford et Selwyn. C'est un élément essentiel de notre enquête. Si nous pouvons obtenir les autorisations avec un petit coup de pouce, ça nous fera bien avancer.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, approuva Harry, mais je ne garantis rien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les permis pour le Veritaserum sont durs à obtenir, même avec l'aval du Ministre.

Andrew acquiesça. Il savait tout ça. La réglementation autour de l'utilisation de cette potion était si stricte qu'elle n'intervenait presque jamais dans la résolution des crimes dont ils avaient la charge. Cela valait cependant le coup d'essayer.

Harry les salua d'un dernier signe de main et tourna les talons, pressé de quitter la prison silencieuse. C'était idiot à dire, mais voir le corps de Greyback baignant dans son propre sang lui donnait la sensation qu'un fantôme de plus planait au-dessus des tours crénelés d'Azkaban. Il sentait presque son souffle morbide sur sa nuque. C'était comme si l'ombre de la Mort susurrait son chant malsain au creux de son oreille.

Il pressa le pas, courant presque jusqu'à la salle de transplanage derrière Cox et Heston. En ce genre de moments, penser à Ginny et aux enfants lui permettait de combattre l'horreur de son travail. Mais même cela ne suffisait pas en cet instant.

Il frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il transplana.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! 3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif. Et j'ai conscience que ça fait longtemps, donc si vous avez des questions, des trucs qui vous ont chiffonné, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je vous répondrais le plus vite possible ! :D Et bien sûr, je suis toujours ravie d'entendre vos suppositions !

Bonne fin de semaine à tous, on se retrouve mercredi prochain ! 3


	9. 9 - La fuite

**Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Un tout petit chapitre flash-back aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Un grand merci à Clo pour son bêtatage et merci à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire.

* * *

Novembre 1997

Elliott jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'énorme pendule suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était près de vingt heures. L'inquiétude l'étouffait. Incapable de se concentrer sur le journal du soir, il referma le quotidien et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon vide. Dans le silence lourd, le moindre petit bruit de la maison vide résonnait à ses oreilles avec une netteté effarante. Le craquement des marches, les dernières braises qui grésillaient dans l'âtre, le ronronnement ténu du réfrigérateur.

Enfin, lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures, il entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure. Elliott sentit le soulagement déferler dans tout son corps. Il se hâta de gagner l'entrée d'un pas rapide, pressé de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que rien ne lui était arrivé.

— Vivian, j'étais si inquiet ! Où…

Sa voix s'éteignit devant l'air épouvanté de son épouse. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard hanté, terrifiée, elle empoigna son bras avec une force qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée.

— Ils arrivent Elliott, ils arrivent, haleta-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Nous devons… Il faut qu'on…

— Qui ? Qui arrive ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il savait qui arrivait. Il suffisait de voir l'horreur qui se reflétait sur le visage face à lui.

— Les Mangemorts ! Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. On doit s'enfuir !

Affolée, les mains tremblantes, Vivian le laissa planté dans l'entrée sombre et se rua à l'étage. Il l'entendit fouiller dans leurs affaires, courir de pièces en pièces, prononcer des incantations d'une voix chevrotante. Lui ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il se sentait vidé de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas réel. Il était juste en train de rêver. Il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, devant le feu, et il cauchemardait.

La sonnerie du four le tira de ses pensées. Dans le méli-mélo de ses pensées confuses, il se souvint soudain qu'il avait préparé un poulet rôti. Ils ne pourraient pas le manger apparemment. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Vivian réapparut, un sac sur l'épaule.

— J'ai pris l'essentiel, souffla-t-elle, nerveuse. Allons-y.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la fixa de longues secondes sans réagir, hébété.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi…

— Elliott, ce n'est pas le moment, le supplia Vivian, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qui étaient ces gens, ce qu'ils faisaient aux personnes comme toi. Nous devons partir, vite !

— Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'ils sont en route ? s'obstina Elliott.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Quitter cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu plus de douze ans. Il ne voulait pas la voir réduite en cendres à cause d'une bande de délinquants armés de bâtons magiques. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser détruire sa vie comme ça. Il y avait bien une solution, ils pouvaient se battre, non ?

— J'ai eu l'information par une amie du Ministère, répondit sa femme d'une voix pressante. Je suis une Sang-Mêlée mariée à un Moldu, c'est suffisant pour eux pour vouloir m'éliminer ! Et toi, par extension. Je t'en supplie, Elliott, nous devons partir, maintenant ! Si ce n'est pas pour ce soir, ce sera demain, nous devons fuir.

Elle approcha sa main de quelques centimètres, les doigts écartés. Elliott prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchit quelques secondes. Il pensa à son travail, leurs voisins, leur petite vie tranquille. Tout qui volait en éclat par un soir de semaine qui aurait dû être normal.

Il savait depuis plusieurs semaines que ce moment était imminent. Depuis que Vivian lui avait expliqué cette guerre dans le monde invisible des sorciers, le changement de pouvoir au Ministère, le nombre de disparitions et de meurtres qui ne cessait de croître. Il ne saisissait pas tous les enjeux, mais il avait au moins compris qu'aux yeux de ces gens, il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Une vermine.

Cependant, penser aux évènements et y assister étaient deux choses différentes. Tout lui paraissait bien trop réel à présent.

— Et les filles ? demanda-t-il.

— Elles seront en sécurité à Poudlard.

Elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Alors Elliott cessa de réfléchir et saisit la main tendue. Du moment que les enfants allaient bien, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il suffoqua lorsqu'il sentit un tuyau invisible le compresser de toutes parts. Il étreignit les doigts de Vivian comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière bouée pour ne pas se noyer.

* * *

Janvier 1998

— Je suis désolée, grimaça Vivian.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lancer le sortilège. Ses mains fines tremblaient, autant de froid que de peur. Ils avaient trouvés un petit carré de terre dépourvu de neige, au pied d'un énorme chêne. Ils avaient empilés un petit tas de branches entre eux deux, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Lorsque Vivian réussit enfin à enflammer le bois humide, un sourire se dessina sur son visage illuminé par les flammes. Ils réchauffèrent leurs doigts gelés avec un soupir de soulagement.

— Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué, soupira-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elliott ne répondit pas, morose. Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'ils allaient d'une forêt à l'autre, préférant le couvert des arbres aux plaines ou côtes trop exposées. Ayant d'abord pu se reposer sur les maigres provisions rassemblées par Vivian avant leur départ, ils avaient ensuite été contraints de fuir les villes pour des coins plus isolés une fois les fonds épuisés, dans l'impossibilité de se payer un toit ou un repas.

A présent, plus les semaines passaient, plus il était difficile de rester optimiste. Ils ne voyaient pas la fin de cette fuite sans but. Le temps était loin d'être clément lors de leur départ, mais la neige de ces dernières semaines rendait leurs jours plus difficiles encore. Ils mangeaient à peine, quelques poissons pêchés dans une rivière, des œufs ou des baies volés à des fermiers. Ils étaient affamés, à bout de nerfs, acculés. A deux doigts d'abandonner l'espoir de retrouver leur vie d'avant.

Ils avaient perdu leur tente deux semaines plus tôt, la grande tente qu'ils utilisaient pour camper en famille depuis plus de dix ans. Et surtout, leur seul rempart contre le froid. Ils avaient échappés de peu à une équipe de Rafleurs, contraints de laisser derrière eux leurs maigres possessions. Il ne leur restait presque plus rien à présent, exceptée la baguette de Vivian. Baguette qui ne servait que très peu, car elle peinait à jeter même les sorts les plus simples. Le froid, la faim et le manque de pratique n'aidaient pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait comme une Moldue, sa baguette rangée au fond d'un tiroir, et si avant cela lui convenait parfaitement, elle le regrettait à présent.

— Où irons-nous ensuite ? demanda Elliott dans un souffle.

Vivian haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Ils n'auraient même pas dû allumer un feu ce soir. C'était dangereux, inconscient même, mais ils avaient si froid. Elle regarda les flammes danser quelques instants avant de répondre d'un ton absent.

— On pourrait remonter à quelques kilomètres au Nord, il y a un château abandonné, on pourra peut-être y dormir une nuit.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, uniquement rompu par le craquement des braises.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser aux filles, soupira Elliott. Et s'ils les blessaient juste pour nous atteindre ?

— Ils le feraient sûrement si nous faisions partie de la résistance active, murmura Vivian. Mais nous ne sommes rien à leurs yeux. Ils ne les toucheront pas. Ils ont besoin de ces jeunes encore influençables et manipulables.

— Cette idée ne me plaît pas non plus.

— Pas plus qu'à moi.

Vivian se rapprocha du feu, frissonnante. Elle était si lasse, si fatiguée. Il était si difficile de continuer à courir, de ne pas abandonner. Elle essayait de paraître forte, pour son mari, son pauvre Elliott qu'elle avait embarqué dans cette histoire sans lui laisser le choix. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, parfois, que si elle ne l'avait pas épousé, il ne serait pas ici, à risquer sa vie à cause d'elle. Il serait heureux, auprès d'une autre femme, sûrement une Moldue à la vie tranquille.

Cette idée lui transperça le cœur et elle secoua la tête pour la chasser. Il était trop tard pour regretter ses choix.

— Tu as entendu ?

Elliott avait relevé la tête, aux aguets. Vivian tendit l'oreille, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lorsqu'elle perçut elle aussi un bruissement dans les fourrées, toutes les couleurs semblèrent disparaître de son visage déjà pâle. Elle agita sa baguette avec précipitation pour éteindre le feu, mais son Aguamenti n'eut presque pas d'effet. Ils s'empressèrent d'étouffer les flammes avec des poignées de neige, jusqu'à se retrouver face à des braises fumantes.

Puis ils attendirent, le souffle court. Parfaitement immobiles, ils tendirent l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Autour d'eux, le silence de la forêt en était presque inquiétant.

— Je crois que nous avons rêvé, fini par soupirer Vivian. Il n'y a pas un…

Elliott plaqua brusquement sa paume glaciale sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Mais il était trop tard pour tenter de passer inaperçu. Tout autour d'eux, des silhouettes, des rires sarcastiques, des cris de triomphe, des ombres qui émergeaient des sous-bois, qui se faufilaient entre les troncs dans leur direction. Ils se levèrent, haletants, et se placèrent dos à dos, regardant impuissants les visages grimaçants qui se rapprochaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? chuchota Elliott d'un ton désespéré. Fais-nous transplaner !

— Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. Si vous vous ne voulez pas risquer d'être désartibulé.

L'homme qui s'était adressé à eux d'une voix moqueuse s'avança dans la lumière oblique de la une, tournant sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval négligée et ses joues étaient assombries par un début de barbe. Ses yeux verts, froids et calculateurs, les balayaient des pieds à la tête, comme évaluant la marchandise.

— Regardez donc ce que nous avons là, dit-il d'une voix lente, un fin sourire sadique s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Deux nouveaux fuyards. J'avais bien dit que cette soirée ne serait pas un échec total.

— Et ces idiots nous ont facilité les choses, lança une voix grasse.

Les rires se répandirent autour du cercle qui se rapprochait d'eux, tels des chiens de chasse. Vivian glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Elliott et les serra du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle avait peur, elle était pétrifiée même. Mais elle refusait de se laisser séparer de son mari.

— Scabior, cria soudain une voix sur sa droite. Je vois un autre feu, là-bas !

Avec réticence, l'homme face à Vivian se détourna de son visage couvert de larmes pour porter son regard sur celui qui l'avait apostrophé.

— Allez voir, dit-il d'une voix sèche. On s'occupe de ces deux-là.

Vivian entendit plusieurs personnes détaler, le bruit de leur course rapidement étouffé par l'épais tapis de neige. Elle eut l'espoir fou, durant un instant, que peut-être, par miracle, ils parviendraient à échapper à leurs poursuivants. D'après ce qu'elle voyait et percevait, ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à un plan cohérent, il se produisit l'impensable. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte dans les variables qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout se passa très vite.

D'abord, Elliott lui murmura un « Je t'aime ». Déroutée, elle ne comprit que trop tard.

Il arracha ses doigts aux siens. Puis il se mit à courir à perdre haleine.

Scabior, le visage déformé par la rage, leva sa baguette vers l'homme qui courait dos à lui. Vivian obéit à son instinct et leva sa propre baguette, qui jusque-là pendait au bout de son bras, inutile. Le Rafleur poussa un hurlement en tenant sa main soudain brûlée.

— Rattrape-le ! hurla-t-il.

Vivian entendit un grognement derrière elle et son cœur se figea. Greyback. Sa sauvagerie était connue de tous. Une peur primitive étreignit son cœur. Sourde à toute raison, elle pivota sur ses talons et se lança à la poursuite du loup-garou.

Elle entendait les pas de Scabior derrière elle, elle percevait presque son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle alla jusqu'à perdre une chaussure, mais peu importait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les bottes boueuses de Greyback qui battaient le sol devant elle à toute vitesse. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était la bile au bord de ses lèvres, son cœur battant à ton rompre. Elle tenta de lancer un sort, mais sa main tremblait trop. Elle craignait de toucher Elliott.

Soudain, elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle tomba la tête la première et tendit les mains pour amortir le choc. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son poignet se tordit. Elle était trempée à présent. Prise de frissons violents, elle tenta de se relever, mais sa cheville était foulée. Scabior était presque sur elle.

Désespérée, Vivian tenta d'avancer en boitillant. Devant elle, elle constata alors avec horreur qu'Elliott avait cessé de courir. Il s'était arrêté et retourné vers elle, le visage à la fois déformé par la peur mais déterminé.

— Fuis, Vivian ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

— Non !

Son hurlement s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Greyback sauta soudain sur son mari d'un bond puissant. Elle perçut à peine le cri de rage de Scabior derrière elle.

— Il nous les faut vivants pour la récompense !

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Vivian chercha une dernière fois le regard de son époux. Mais elle ne voyait que son corps couché sur le sol recouvert de neige, qui tressautait encore malgré le poids du loup-garou qui l'entravait. De là où elle était, elle ne percevait que le gargouillement infâme d'une gorge tranchée.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le visage noyé de larmes, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle savait que Scabior se rapprochait derrière elle. Elle l'entendait écraser les fourrées en jurant d'une voix furieuse. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Qu'elle disparaisse. Qu'elle abandonne Elliott derrière elle. Il était perdu de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Et c'était ce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle fasse. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Alors, avec toute la détermination qui lui restait, Vivian ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle transplana en un craquement sonore, laissant derrière elle la forêt sombre et l'écho de ses derniers sanglots.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Des suppositions sur ce qui lient Vivian et Elliott à l'intrigue principale ? On se retrouve mercredi prochain avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long cette fois-ci, c'est promis ! :D Bonne fin de semaine à tous.


	10. 10 - Révélations en cascade

**Note d'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Encore une fois, merci à Clo pour son super bêtatage, à Roussette et Missphenix pour leurs reviews adorables et à tous les lecteurs qui ont lu jusqu'ici.

Petit rappel de quelques OCs qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre :

\- _Dominik Adamski_ : gardien à Azkaban. Présentes brièvement ici, sa femme Cecylia et sa fille aînée Anastazia.

\- _Evan Wellins_ : gardien à Azkaban, fiancé de Rosalyn.

\- _Jensen Berwick_ : gardien à Azkaban, marié à Meredith.

\- _Lynn Walker_ : gardienne à Azkaban.

\- _Slade_ : Auror à qui Andrew a demandé des recherches sur son frère.

\- _Tobias_ : frère d'Andrew.

\- _Ethel_ : femme d'Andrew, décédée.

\- _Rachel_ : petite soeur de Gabrielle, habite à Orlando avec son mari et sa petite fille.

\- _Isabella_ : mère de Gabrielle.

\- _Lucy Letterford_ : détenue, faisait partie de la mafia avant son emprisonnement.

\- _Eva Robbins, Abigail Brown, Violet Caxton_ : détenues des cellules voisines de celle de Lucy.

Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout, si j'en ai oublié, je m'en excuse. ^^ Ah oui et dernière petite précision avant de vous laisser tranquille, les passages précédés d'une date en italique correspondent à des passages flash-back, je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile à lire plutôt que de mettre tout le passage en italique. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

— Maman ! Maman ! Je veux aller voir les animaux !

James tirait sur la manche de sa mère avec de grands yeux suppliants, comme seul un jeune enfant pouvait le faire. Ginny se laissa vite attendrir par son adorable moue et accompagna son aîné devant la vitrine animée de la Ménagerie Magique. Même la petite Lily dans ses bras était fascinée par les courses joueuses des rats et les explosions bruyantes des Crabes de Feu. Mais Albus, assis sur les épaules de son père, tendait le cou vers une boutique de l'autre côté de la rue.

— Tu veux aller voir les balais, mon grand ? demanda Harry.

Albus zozota quelques mots incompréhensibles et agrippa quelques mèches de cheveux noirs. Harry prit cela pour un oui.

— Ginny, j'emmène Al' en face.

— On vous rejoint dans une minute.

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi le flot de sorciers venue faire ses emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses mains maintenant fermement son plus jeune fils sur ses épaules. Le froid glacial de ce début décembre avait chassé la foule habituelle de la devanture du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ils purent donc observer le dernier modèle en vue — la Brindille d'Argent — sans être bousculés de toutes parts par des passionnés fascinés.

— Et ça Al', ce sont des Vif d'or, c'est ce que devait attraper Papa quand il jouait à Poudlard, expliqua Harry.

Il pointait du doigt la cage emplie de petites balles dorées vrombissantes de la taille d'une noix exposée dans un coin de la vitrine. Albus suivait des yeux leurs courses folles avec intérêt en mâchonnant le bout de sa manche.

— Tu essayes déjà de le faire suivre tes traces ? plaisanta une voix derrière lui. Tu ne penses pas que deux ans ça fait un peu jeune ?

Harry se retourna et laissa un sourire éclairer son visage en voyant Olivier, emmitouflé dans une cape doublée de fourrure, le menton enfoncé dans une écharpe de laine grise.

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'intéresser au Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je viens racheter de la crème à polir spéciale manche à balai, répondit son ami. Tu es venu en famille ?

— Ginny est à la Ménagerie Magique avec James et Lily. Tout va bien ?

Harry était loin d'être perspicace lorsque cela concernait les sentiments des autres. Hermione lui reprochait souvent d'être bien trop obtus. Mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'air préoccupé d'Olivier ou le pli inquiet de ses sourcils froncés.

— Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

Son ancien capitaine eut un drôle de sourire triste et haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que cela n'était pas important.

— De mauvais pronostics pour le prochain match ? blagua Harry dans une vaine tentative de le dérider.

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat et le silence s'éternisa. Il se fustigea mentalement pour être aussi idiot. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de conversations. Il se prit à souhaiter que Ron soit présent. Au moins il n'aurait pas été le seul à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— On s'est disputé ce matin, finit par dire Olivier. Il est parti en claquant la porte et c'est idiot mais je me suis dit que… me promener ici m'apaiserait.

Harry ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire et préféra sagement garder le silence. Il n'avait jamais su réconforter les gens, c'était toujours Hermione qui trouvait les bons mots dans ce genre de situation. Et cette conversation le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne savait rien de l'actuel petit ami d'Olivier. Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son origine, ni même la couleur de ses yeux. Il savait juste que cet inconnu souhaitait garder leur relation secrète parce qu'il acceptait mal son homosexualité. C'était peut-être à ce propos qu'il s'était disputé avec Olivier.

Le silence qui s'éternisait le mettant mal à l'aise, il finit par parler d'un ton gêné.

— C'est loin d'être idiot, marmonna-t-il. Je suis sûr que…

— James, j'ai dit non, c'est hors de question !

La voix ferme de Ginny le coupa dans son élan. Il se retourna à demi pour la voir s'approcher, soulagé qu'elle l'empêche de s'empêtrer dans une conversation embarrassante, mais aussi honteux de n'être pas plus présent pour son ami.

— Mais maman…, gémit James, des larmes de crocodile plein les yeux.

— Tu auras un hibou quand tu entreras à Poudlard, comme tout le monde.

— Mais c'est dans longtemps, Poudlard !

Ginny poussa un discret soupir, puis salua Olivier d'un sourire fatigué.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit ce dernier. J'ai été content de vous croiser. On se voit le week-end prochain ?

Harry hocha le menton, gêné de ne pas avoir pu l'aider davantage. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour réconforter les autres en cas de peines de cœur et il espérait qu'Olivier ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. A voir le sourire que son ami lui adressa, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il entra dans la boutique de Quidditch et la famille le quitta sur un dernier geste de main.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Ginny.

Malgré toutes ces années, Harry était toujours aussi impressionné par sa perspicacité. Il ne voulait cependant pas gâcher leur sortie. Elle aurait tout le loisir de le morigéner sur son manque d'empathie ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans la chambre conjugale.

— Je n'irai bien que lorsque j'aurais entre les mains une glace de Florian Fortarôme, lança-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Les cris enthousiastes de James empêchèrent Ginny de protester. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air suspicieux avant de suivre son fils aîné, qui tirait de nouveau sur sa manche avec insistance. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Olivier qui se découpait derrière la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch

Il espérait pour son ami que les choses s'arrangeraient le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _4 décembre_

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Dominik ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de quitter sa chambre. Sa femme préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, il sentait d'ici les effluves délicieux d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. De l'autre côté de la cloison, il entendait sa fille aînée pleurer. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir en train de souffrir.

Pour oublier la douleur d'Anastazia, il avait ressorti ses vieux souvenirs de jeunesse. Des souvenirs honteux qu'il donnerait tout pour effacer. Mais d'une manière paradoxale, se plonger dans son passé abject lui faisait oublier l'injustice du présent. Comme anesthésié, il fixait d'un regard vide le contenu du petit coffre posé sur ses genoux. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de tout ça il y a longtemps. Il s'y était accroché par culpabilité. Pour se rappeler, chaque jour, les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et pour ne plus jamais les répéter.

Il effleurait avec crainte le parchemin jauni en haut de la pile orné du symbole maudit lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Sa main se figea. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse d'une visite de courtoisie. Lorsqu'il perçut le timbre grave d'Andrew, ce fut comme si son cœur se stoppait dans sa poitrine. Fébrile, il referma le coffret et le glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Quelques secondes avant que Cecylia n'entre dans la chambre, une légère grimace sur le visage.

— Des Aurors sont là. Ils veulent te parler.

Dominik déglutit. Il tenta de se raisonner. Leur présence n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de dissimuler. Ils devaient vouloir le questionner sur l'enquête en cours à Azkaban. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son passé. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher concernant les évènements récents.

Tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, Dominik se changea rapidement. Il ôta son pyjama et enfila quelques vêtements pris au hasard avant de gagner le salon, d'où s'échappait la voix de sa femme. Il arriva à l'instant où elle posait devant leurs invités trois tasses de café.

— M. Adamski, le salua Andrew d'un ton poli en se levant aussitôt. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à une heure si matinale.

— Ce n'est rien, lui assura Dominik d'un geste nerveux de la main. Vous aviez des questions à me poser ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

— Fenrir Greyback a été tué pas plus tard qu'hier matin, répondit Harry.

Sous le choc, Dominik se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ce n'était pas tant la mort du loup-garou qui le perturbait, mais plutôt le fait que le tueur ait une fois de plus percé les défenses soi-disant impénétrables d'Azkaban. Il sentit la main de Cecylia lui étreindre l'épaule.

— Et vous… vous pensez que je suis…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

— Nous ne vous accusons de rien M. Adamski, le rassura aussitôt Gabrielle. Nous sommes venus vérifier votre alibi. Vos collègues nous ont dit que vous aviez été remplacé à cause d'une urgence familiale concernant vos enfants.

— Nous avons été victime d'une perte, intervint alors Cecylia d'une voix aux accents durs. Le fiancé de notre fille est décédé dans un malheureux accident. Mon mari s'est vu accorder une semaine de congés pour préparer l'enterrement et soutenir Anastazia en cette période difficile.

— Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, murmura aussitôt Harry.

— Je m'excuse de devoir vous déranger en de telles circonstances, dit Andrew. Mais nous devons également procéder à une fouille de votre lieu d'habitation.

— Je croyais que je n'étais pas considéré comme suspect ?

— C'est uniquement par mesure de précaution, répondit Gabrielle, gênée. Nous ne voulons rien laisser au hasard.

— Je ne pense pas que…, commença Cecylia d'un ton pincé.

— Faites-donc, l'interrompit Dominik. Si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin pour m'innocenter.

Les trois Aurors le remercièrent avec un certain embarras et se levèrent aussitôt pour se mettre au travail. Contrariée, sa femme préféra retourner en cuisine pour éviter de pester contre ces inconnus qui se permettaient de mettre ses affaires sens dessus-dessous. Lui préféra rester assis dans son fauteuil, sonné.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que cette fouille impliquait réellement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le juron d'Andrew, qui provenait de sa chambre à coucher, qu'un filet de sueur froide coula dans son dos. L'Auror revint dans le salon, les sourcils froncés et les yeux orageux. Entre ses mains, le petit coffret que Dominik avait rangé avec précipitation à leur arrivée.

— Je… je peux vous expliquer, balbutia-t-il.

Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la porte fermée de la chambre de sa fille.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il, Anastazia ne sait rien de mon passé, pourrions-nous…

Andrew fit un signe sec de la tête et le précéda dans le couloir jusque dans l'entrée déserte.

— Je vous écoute, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue de la moindre empathie.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, marmonna Dominik, nerveux. Ce ne sont que des erreurs de jeunesse. Des erreurs dont j'aurais dû me débarrasser voilà longtemps, mais…

— Ce sont des artefacts de Magie Noire, Mr. Adamski.

— J'étais jeune et idiot, je ne savais pas…

— Rien à signaler de mon côté. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Gabrielle venait d'arriver, les sourcils froncés et les mains vides.

— Notre cher ami nous avait caché appartenir au culte de Grindelwald.

Andrew révéla la boîte qu'il tenait entre les mains et le symbole si connu gravé sur le bois usé.

— C'était une erreur de jeunesse, répéta Dominik, désespéré. Je ne suis plus cet homme désormais !

— Ce sera à nous d'en juger, répliqua Andrew d'une voix froide.

— Pas ici, intervint Gabrielle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la cuisine, où Cecylia mettait la table en un grand bruit de vaisselle, inconsciente de la scène qui se déroulait.

— Nous aurons tout le temps de mener un interrogatoire à la prison, continua la jeune femme d'une voix ferme. Lorsque leur gendre sera enterré.

— Il nous a menti depuis le début, il…

— N'a rien fait de répréhensible, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Gabrielle. Aucune Magie Noire n'a été utilisée pour tuer Scabior ou Greyback. La seule chose que ce coffret prouve c'est que Mr. Adamski nous a caché une partie de son passé et non qu'il a poursuivi ce genre d'activités après ses études.

Andrew pinça les lèvres, contrarié, mais n'argumenta pas plus. Il appela Harry d'une voix brusque et tourna les talons, le coffret toujours entre les mains. Gabrielle jeta un regard gêné à Dominik avant de le suivre. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Harry, redescendu bredouille du premier étage.

Sonné, Dominik resta immobile de longues secondes devant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Il n'entendait pas les appels inquiets de Cecylia depuis la cuisine. Il avait comme cette sensation de vide dans le cœur, ce sentiment d'avoir été un profond idiot. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de ces preuves compromettantes des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

A présent, il n'avait plus que ses regrets. Et sa réputation ruinée.

* * *

Le pub était déjà bondé lorsqu'elles arrivèrent ce soir-là. Elles durent jouer des coudes pour atteindre le bar et prendre leur mal en patience pour attirer l'attention du barman. Lorsqu'enfin elles purent s'éloigner, leurs choppes de Bièreaubeurre à la main, une table dans le fond venait tout juste de se libérer. Elles s'assirent sur les tabourets étroits en prenant garde à ne pas renverser de mousse, coincées entre une table de jeunes bruyants et un couple en pleine exploration buccale.

— C'est sympa, non ? cria Demelza.

Sa voix peinait à couvrir le vacarme ambiant. Les bruits de conversations s'emmêlaient en un joyeux tohu-bohu qui les assourdissait et les obligeait à se pencher l'une vers l'autre pour pouvoir s'entendre. Gabrielle eut un sourire forcé et hocha le menton.

— Très sympa ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde !

— C'est parce qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir, il a un succès fou !

Gabrielle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, dubitative quant à la raison de ce succès. L'endroit lui semblait trop sombre, trop étroit, la décoration trop ostentatoire. Elle préférait de loin le confort plus chaleureux et intime des Trois Balais. Même la Bièraubeurre de Rosmerta lui semblait bien meilleure que celle qu'elle était en train de boire. Mais elle réprima sa grimace et força ses lèvres à sourire. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa rabat-joie.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers Demelza tandis qu'elle sirotait sa bière. La jeune femme regardait avec intérêt le lustre ornementé suspendu loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Depuis la découverte qu'elle avait faite à son sujet deux jours plus tôt, elle ne parvenait plus à être naturelle avec elle. Aucun sujet trivial ne lui venait en tête, il y avait juste cette information, qui clignotait dans son esprit comme un néon surpuissant. Il lui était difficile de garder le silence, de ne faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle avait promis à Harry de tenir sa langue ce soir.

Demelza s'arracha soudain à son examen des lieux et se pencha vers elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

— Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais il y a un mec assis au bar qui te mate depuis tout à l'heure.

Surprise, la jeune Auror jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa le regard d'un brun ténébreux qui lui lança une œillade séductrice qu'elle s'appliqua à ignorer.

— Pas mon genre, marmonna-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

— Ne sois pas difficile, c'est le genre de tout le monde, répliqua Demelza. Et son pote est pas mal non plus.

Elle leur adressa un sourire ravageur et un signe de main. Gabrielle dut se mordre violemment la langue pour réprimer une réplique sarcastique. Si cela ne l'aurait habituellement pas choqué, depuis qu'elle _savait_ , il lui était difficile de ne pas la juger avec sévérité.

— Ils viennent par ici, s'enthousiasma la gardienne avec un large sourire. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de celui qui te faisait de l'œil ?

Mal à l'aise, Gabrielle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, dans ce bar bruyant, beaucoup trop proches des autres clients pour son propre bien. Il était difficile de paraître enjouée face à Demelza alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la harceler de questions, lui demander pourquoi, comment elle avait pu faire ça. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle était une fille intègre. Mais elle avait promis à Harry d'attendre lundi, qu'ils l'interrogent tous ensemble.

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, grimaça Gabrielle. Je vais rentrer me reposer.

— Oh, tu es sûre ? On vient à peine d'arriver.

— Désolée, j'ai dû manger un truc pas très frais ce midi. On remet ça à une prochaine fois ?

La bouche de Demelza se plissa en une moue contrariée, vite effacée lorsque son regard retomba sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se frayaient un chemin vers elle à travers la foule.

— Je comprends bien, dit-elle. Repose-toi bien, on se verra plus tard !

Gabrielle eut un énième sourire forcé, agita la main et s'empressa de plonger dans la masse de nouveaux arrivants pour atteindre la porte. Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle sortait avec Demelza. Son envie d'apprendre à mieux connaître et découvrir la fille qu'elle avait ignoré avec application lors de ses études avait disparu dès l'instant où elle avait appris qu'elle fricotait avec un homme bientôt marié. Cela lui rappelait bien trop douloureusement certaines histoires familiales. Sans compter que se rapprocher d'un suspect potentiel était loin d'être une bonne idée, ni pour l'enquête, ni pour sa carrière.

Gabrielle éprouva un intense soulagement lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du bar bondé. Elle disparût dans la nuit noire sans un regret, soulagée de laisser ce bruit assourdissant derrière elle.

* * *

 _4 décembre_

Evan laissa échapper un juron lorsque de nouveaux coups furent frappés contre sa porte d'entrée.

— J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria-t-il.

Il sauta sur place pour enfiler son pantalon et traversa l'appartement à grands pas en boutonnant une chemise, pestant à mi-voix. Son expression frustrée et énervée s'évanouit à la vue des trois Aurors sur le pas de sa porte. Il les salua d'un air contrarié et les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène par ici en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Ne devriez-vous pas être à la prison pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Greyback ?

— C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, répliqua Harry, agacé, avant qu'Andrew ne puisse le faire. Nous sommes ici pour fouiller votre appartement et confirmer votre alibi de mercredi matin.

— Vous avez un mandat ?

Gabrielle sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé à l'aspect officiel où était apposé le sceau du Ministère et la signature du Ministre. Evan grogna et haussa les épaules.

— Faites comme chez vous, marmonna-t-il.

— Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?

Rosalyn, vêtue d'un jean et d'un énorme pull de laine, sortait de la chambre d'un air timide.

— Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il d'un ton bourru. Des Aurors qui viennent s'assurer que je ne suis pas un criminel.

Son expression orageuse sembla amuser Gabrielle, qui pinça les lèvres pour supprimer un rire et s'empressa de gagner la pièce voisine pour commencer leur perquisition. Andrew salua la fiancée du gardien d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers leur chambre, tandis qu'Harry restait sur place pour s'assurer de leur alibi.

— Vos collègues nous ont dit que vous avez été remplacé au dernier moment à cause d'un rendez-vous urgent concernant votre prochain mariage, est-ce exact ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, tout à fait, répondit Rosalyn à sa place. On était convoqué pour une entrevue concernant le lieu de la cérémonie. Des travaux de rénovation nous ont contraints à changer de salle, ce qui change la décoration et le plan de table. Je suis déjà très stressée par les préparatifs du mariage et j'avais vraiment besoin d'Evan à mes côtés mercredi.

— Bien, vous me communiquerez les coordonnées de la personne avec qui vous aviez rendez-vous que je puisse confirmer vos dires.

Evan acquiesça d'un nouveau grognement et le regarda rejoindre ses collègues d'un air revêche.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota Rosalyn. Ils se rendront vite compte que tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai dit à ma mère que je la rejoignais dans quinze minutes.

Elle l'embrassa avec légèreté et s'éclipsa dans la minute qui suivit, enveloppée dans un manteau épais, le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière son écharpe. Evan eut à peine le temps de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil, que la voix calme d'Andrew l'appelait depuis la chambre à coucher. Grommelant une litanie d'insultes à voix basse, il le rejoignit en traînant des pieds.

Accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, Andrew faisait léviter du bout de sa baguette un long cheveu d'un brun foncé, d'une teinte bien éloignée de celle de la crinière blonde de Rosalyn. Evan se figea sur le seuil, la mâchoire serrée.

— Puis-je savoir à qui appartient ceci ?

Le gardien resta silencieux de longs instants, le regard fixé sur le long fil presque noir. Il réfléchissait furieusement, sans voir d'échappatoire possible. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, ils finiraient bien par savoir. Ils analyseraient le cheveu, découvriraient à qui il était. Et ils le convoqueraient, le confronteraient, peut-être même en présence de Rosalyn. Cela ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable. Mieux valait avouer lorsque personne n'était là pour y assister, et encore moins Rosie.

— Demelza Robins, finit-il par lâcher, réticent.

— Pouvez-vous expliciter la nature de vos relations avec Miss Robins ?

— Elle est ma maîtresse.

Son visage était déformé d'une telle grimace qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait avalé de l'acide. Andrew eut un sourire satisfait et agita de nouveau sa baguette pour envelopper le cheveu dans une gangue hermétique.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Un an. Plus ou moins.

Il se tut une nouvelle fois, le regard fuyant, incapable d'affronter les yeux emplis de jugement et de pitié que l'Auror posait sur lui.

— Je vous en supplie, finit-il par marmonner. Ne dites rien à Rosie. C'est une Née-Moldue. Elle a beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre. Toute sa famille a été tuée, elle a été contrainte de fuir le pays, de se cacher. Elle a été torturée, humiliée. Je ne veux pas en rajouter.

— Dans ce cas il serait peut-être bon de cesser de la tromper alors que vous vous apprêtez à vous marier.

Après avoir asséné cette phrase d'une voix dure, Andrew le bouscula et sortit de la pièce pour regagner le salon, où il appela ses collègues. Tous deux avaient les mains vides.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

— Rien d'autre qu'une canaille adultère. Nous devrons interroger Demelza Robins dès lundi.

— Demelza ? s'étonna Gabrielle, presque choquée.

— Oui tu as bien entendu gamine, s'agaça Andrew. Ecoutez tous les deux, je sais que vous la connaissez et l'appréciez, mais vous ne devez pas oublier qu'elle est suspecte elle aussi.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec elle samedi soir, murmura Gabrielle. Comment…

— Tu ne dois rien lui dire, intervint Harry. Nous devons l'interroger ensemble. A Azkaban.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui promit du bout des lèvres, sans trop savoir comment elle allait pouvoir se comporter face à Demelza lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient. Elle suivit ses deux collègues hors de l'appartement, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté à la silhouette immobile d'Evan, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours debout sur le seuil de sa chambre et n'effectua pas un seul geste pour montrer qu'il les avait vus partir.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, il frappa violemment le cadre de bois, empli d'amertume.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Slade toqua à sa porte ce matin-là. Réveillé depuis longtemps, Andrew était déjà attablé devant les dernières notes récapitulatives de l'enquête. Il ouvrit aussitôt à son ami et leur servit à tous deux une tasse de café noir bien fort.

— Je ne t'attendais pas aussi vite, lui fit-il remarquer. Un sucre ?

— Non, merci, déclina Slade. Je n'avais aucun dossier urgent à traiter ces derniers jours, alors j'ai mis le tien tout en haut de la pile.

Sa mallette, posée dans l'entrée, s'ouvrit suite à un léger coup de baguette. Une liasse de parchemins en sortit et atterrit sur ses paumes ouvertes.

— Tobias n'a pas été trop difficile à retrouver, soupira-t-il. Suite à vos différends il y a six ans, il est parti habiter à Birmingham, où il s'est marié et a ouvert un restaurant. Mais ses vieux démons semblent l'avoir rattrapé l'année dernière.

Slade fouilla dans la pile de feuilles posée près de lui sur le canapé jusqu'à en sortir une photo en noir et blanc, découpée dans un journal local. On y voyait la façade étroite d'une brasserie, dont Tobias fermait brusquement les portes, le visage honteux. Le cliché était surmonté d'un titre en lettres capitales « Le _Joyeux Lutin_ fait faillite et met la clé sous la porte ! ».

— Il veut donc de l'argent, résuma Andrew d'une voix neutre, imperturbable.

— Ca m'en a tout l'air. Il a encore une fois tout perdu au jeu d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Sa femme l'a quitté et est partie avec leur fils, il n'a plus rien. Si tu veux mon avis, l'héritage des parents d'Ethel doit lui sembler bien attirant.

— Il ne verra jamais la couleur de cet argent.

Andrew avait serré les poings de colère sans s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de se détendre, sans pour autant que cela apaise sa fureur. Si ces faits se révélaient exacts, son frère avait bien du culot de lui demander un tel service, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

— S'il se pointe un jour sur ton palier, je te conseille de le stupéfixer et de l'envoyer au diable, proposa Slade.

— J'apprécie beaucoup l'idée, je la mettrais sûrement en application, grogna Andrew. Merci beaucoup de t'être renseigné pour moi.

— N'oublie pas que ce service n'était pas gratuit, j'attends mon dîner.

Andrew eut un maigre sourire amusé. L'éventualité de voir prochainement Tobias lui crispait l'estomac. Il retourna la coupure de journal avec un grognement et vida sa tasse de café d'une seule longue gorgée. Il avait autre chose à penser que les problèmes engendrés par son frère. Il ne s'en inquiéterait qu'au moment où il verrait son visage suppliant de l'autre côté du judas de sa porte d'entrée.

Pour l'instant, il avait une épineuse enquête à résoudre.

* * *

 _5 décembre_

Jensen sut qu'ils avaient des visiteurs à l'instant où il revint de son jogging quotidien. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que le rire un peu forcé de Meredith lui parvint. Inquiet malgré lui, il ne prit pas le temps d'ôter gants, bonnet et écharpe qui le protégeaient du froid glacial de décembre et gagna le salon sans attendre. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, interdit, en avisant la présence des trois Aurors.

— Mr. Berwick, le salua Harry en se levant aussitôt. Nous étions en train d'expliquer à votre épouse la raison de notre présence.

— Ils souhaitaient simplement confirmer ce qu'ont dit tes collègues, pour ton absence de mercredi matin, le rassura sa femme.

— Nous avions un rendez-vous médical pour le bébé, répondit mécaniquement Jensen.

— Oui, c'est ce que votre épouse nous a dit, intervint Andrew. Elle était justement en train de nous fournir les coordonnées de votre Médicomage, pour qu'on puisse vérifier votre alibi.

A ces mots, Meredith tendit à l'Auror une feuille de parchemin où étaient griffonnés quelques mots. Il s'en empara sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et la fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

— On souhaitait également jeter un coup d'œil dans votre appartement. Au cas où.

Jensen retint la réplique acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et hocha le menton d'un geste sec. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il devait être vexé. Qu'il soit considéré comme coupable ou que ces Aurors pensent qu'il soit assez stupide pour garder une preuve compromettante dans sa propre chambre.

Le visage revêche, il s'approcha de Meredith et passa une main tendre sur son ventre arrondi. Le Médicomage leur avait assuré que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Des complications étaient si vite arrivées.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura sa femme d'une voix douce. Ils ont été des plus courtois. Laisse-les donc faire leur travail.

Jensen grinça des dents mais obéit sans mot dire. Il regarda, muet, les trois Aurors fouiller leur appartement de fond en comble. Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait lorsqu'ils revinrent les mains vides. Agacé, il les salua du bout des lèvres, laissa le bon soin à Meredith de les congédier et se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche brûlante.

Une fois seul et enfermé à double tour, Jensen ôta ses épais gants de laine avec précaution. La peau à la jointure de ses doigts était toujours à vif. Grimaçant, il y laissa tomber quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame et se fustigea une nouvelle fois pour son imprudence. Il y avait été beaucoup trop fort cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir se maîtriser davantage la prochaine fois, s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Ses mains presque remises à neuf, il pénétra dans la cabine de douche déjà embuée, sans accorder au problème une seule pensée supplémentaire.

* * *

Gabrielle peinait à rester stoïque. Son sourire figé ressemblait de plus en plus à une grimace au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Face à elle, sa mère n'avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation à la bouche. Rachel qui venait de finir son internat et s'apprêtait à être embauchée à temps plein à l'hôpital, Rachel qui l'avait appelée pour parler du repas de Noël, Rachel qui avait une petite fille si adorable. Si Gabrielle entendait encore une fois le nom de sa petite sœur, elle était presque sûre d'y faire une réaction allergique.

Entre deux louanges chantées à sa plus jeune fille, Isabella s'autorisait quelques commentaires qui la faisaient tout autant grincer des dents. Le danger de son travail, le manque de stabilité de sa vie personnelle et surtout, surtout, l'absence d'un quelconque gendre. Gabrielle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa mère lui avait désigné un jeune homme « tout à fait charmant » dans la salle de restaurant. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

— Cesse donc de faire la moue, la réprimanda gentiment Isabella. On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir.

Gabrielle retint sa grimace et préféra baisser son regard sur ses petits pois cuits à la vapeur. Elle détestait les petits pois. Mais elle avait préféré se forcer à les manger que de subir le regard réprobateur de sa mère si elle avait commandé des macaronis au fromage.

— Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça, depuis ton déménagement c'est à peine si on passe du temps ensemble !

— Et on se demande pourquoi, marmonna Gabrielle tout bas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Vous avez terminé ?

La jeune femme bénit l'apparition du serveur qui l'empêchait de répondre et acquiesça avec un sourire éblouissant. Ce fut sans regret qu'elle dit adieu à la montagne de petits pois encore présente dans son assiette. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de laisser errer son regard sur la carte des desserts qu'elle dut subir une nouvelle remarque désobligeante.

— Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà assez mangé ?

Gabrielle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait au bout de la langue et referma le menu d'un geste brusque. Elle se força à respirer longuement pour se calmer. Ce dîner était un exercice parfait pour le repas de Noël. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler ce soir, autant ne pas aller à Orlando à la fin du mois, à moins de provoquer un esclandre en pleine ouverture des cadeaux.

Sa mère attendit qu'on leur amène le café pour repasser à l'attaque. Elle le devina à ses lèvres pincées et son dos droit. Elle avait eu la même attitude le soir où elle avait voulu lui parler de son avenir et de son envie, selon elle absurde, de devenir Auror. Au vu de des allusions disséminées ici et là au cours du repas, Gabrielle pariait que le sujet de cette discussion serait identique.

— Ecoute ma chérie, commença Isabella d'une voix mesurée. Si je voulais te voir ce soir, c'était également pour te parler de ta vie professionnelle.

Elle la jaugea d'un regard rapide, mais Gabrielle resta de glace, sa tasse près de ses lèvres.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait que tu travailles au sein du département des Aurors. Et encore moins à l'idée que tu passes tes journées au sein de cette prison sordide.

Le frisson dont elle fut prise ne sembla pas feint. Gabrielle ne bronchait toujours pas, son café brûlant toujours intact. Elle savait presque tout du sermon qui allait suivre.

— C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté un de mes amis au sein du service des Relations Internationales. Il a accepté de te prendre à l'essai et il t'attend dans son bureau dès demain matin. Il s'agit d'une magnifique opportunité. Avec un peu de chances, dans quelques années il te sera possible de demander ta mutation au Macusa et de rejoindre ta sœur à Orlando, ce qui me permettrait de déménager moi aussi et cela rendrait la vie plus simple à tout le monde.

Submergée par une vague de rage froide, Gabrielle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler. Elle avait subi ce genre de discours des dizaines de fois, mais aujourd'hui, sa mère avait été trop loin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Qu'elle interfère à ce point avec sa carrière ou qu'une fois de plus, elle ramène absolument tout à Rachel.

— Maman, je vais te le dire pour la centième et dernière fois, dit-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la colère. Je suis une Auror. C'est la voie que j'ai choisie, que ça te plaise ou non, et je compte bien y rester. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes. Je n'irais pas voir ton ami demain, ni aucun autre jour, et jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais, je n'irais habiter aux Etats-Unis juste pour te rendre la vie plus facile. J'aime ma vie ici, j'aime Londres et je ne partirais pas pour ton simple confort. Si tu tiens tant que ça à Rachel, tu n'as qu'à partir habiter à Orlando et que grand bien t'en fasse.

Frustrée, énervée, Gabrielle préféra se lever, à deux doigts de prononcer des paroles qu'elle était sûre de regretter par la suite. Elle enfila son manteau d'un geste brusque, sans que sa mère ne proteste ou ne fasse un geste pour la retenir. Elle se contentait de la regarder d'un air hébété, surprise par cette brusque rebuffade.

— Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux qu'on ne se revoit pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Je t'appellerais. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme tourna les talons sous les regards curieux des autres clients. Le soulagement se mêlait à l'exaspération lorsqu'elle put enfin sortir du restaurant sur le trottoir balayé par le vent glacial.

Elle s'empressa de traverser la rue avant d'être prise de remords, la silhouette solitaire de sa mère encore assise à la table vide.

* * *

 _6 décembre_

Elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait à l'instant où elle était revenue dans sa cellule. Le coin inférieur droit de sa couverture était froissé. Elle était sûre de l'avoir lissé avant d'aller déjeuner. Lucy attendit que Walker sorte du couloir et que ses infortunées compagnes se roulent dans un coin de leurs propres cellules pour s'approcher de sa couchette. Elle souleva le matelas dur pour balayer du regard le sommier humide. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère lorsqu'elle les posa sur les deux objets qu'on y avait dissimulés.

Un marteau et un burin.

Lucy laissa retomber le matelas et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa cellule. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. On essayait de la faire tomber. Pour des meurtres qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Cela la mettait dans une rage folle.

Mais elle n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Il allait venir. Et le meurtrier ne semblait pas se douter qu'elle avait un garde de son côté.

Elle dut ronger son frein toute la journée. Ses nerfs plus à vif que d'habitude, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage contre la petite Eva Robbins et ses lamentations insupportables. Brown et Caxton avaient au moins la décence de rester silencieuses.

Elle ne quitta sa cellule qu'avec réticence lorsqu'on vint les chercher pour dîner. L'absence des Aurors la rassura. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'on tenterait de la piéger. Paranoïaque, elle scruta chaque visage, disséqua chaque expression. Mais soit ses années en prison l'avaient rouillée, soit le tueur était un acteur hors pair. Elle qui se targuait auparavant de reconnaître l'empreinte d'un meurtrier à des kilomètres, cette situation la frustrait. C'était comme si elle était devenue subitement aveugle.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa cellule, elle vérifia que le marteau et le burin étaient toujours là. Elle attendit que les trois autres s'enfoncent dans le sommeil pour les sortir de leur cachette. Elle les enveloppa dans sa taie d'oreiller pour éviter de les toucher et attendit son arrivée.

Il ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Lucy eut un sourire tordu lorsqu'elle aperçut sa silhouette au fond du couloir. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il fut tout proche de sa cellule. L'oreille à quelques centimètres des barreaux, il fut le seul à percevoir son chuchotement presque inaudible.

— On tente de me piéger. Débarrasse-toi de ça. Dans un endroit où personne ne pourra les retrouver, je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'on y trouve mes empreintes. Et trouve la personne qui a fait ça.

Elle avait achevé sa phrase sur un ton aux accents durs. Elle ferait payer cette erreur au fou qui tentait de la condamner.

Le gardien hocha la tête et se saisit du marteau et du burin. Il les diminua d'un sort pour les dissimuler dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et tourna immédiatement les talons. Les dents encore grinçantes de colère, Lucy se coucha, le dos collé contre le mur de pierre froid. Le meurtrier d'Azkaban n'allait pas savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

C'était lui qui avait le plus à craindre d'elle, pas l'inverse.

* * *

Ils étaient déjà au lit lorsque la chouette effraie frappa à la fenêtre. Harry grommela et rejeta les couvertures avec réticence pour ouvrir au volatile. Il prit soin de refermer la fenêtre le plus rapidement possible mais l'air froid le fit tout de même frissonner.

— Qui peut bien t'envoyer une lettre aussi tard ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Sûrement le travail.

Harry ignora sa moue agacée et lut le mot griffonné à la va-vite d'un coup d'œil rapide. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas avoir une réponse positive aussi vite.

— C'est Kingsley. Il a réussi à pousser le Magenmagot à nous fournir une autorisation pour utilisation de Veritaserum sur un prisonnier.

— Vous savez qui c'est ?

— Non, c'est pour ça qu'on a demandé à Kingsley d'intervenir. On en a besoin pour une information essentielle à l'enquête.

Heureux de finir la semaine sur une note positive, Harry écrivit une réponse rapide au dos du parchemin, qu'il redonna à la chouette effraie. Ce Veritaserum leur permettrait enfin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant cette dispute stérile entre Avery et Letterford à l'origine de la mort de Scabior. Une réponse concrète qui allait sûrement expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Il reconduisit la chouette à la fenêtre et s'empressa ensuite de se remettre à l'abri du froid sous ses couvertures. A l'expression de Ginny, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se réjouir de la nouvelle trop longtemps. Son visage figé montrait tous les signes d'une conversation sérieuse.

— Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur Olivier dit-elle, confirmant ses soupçons. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Katie. Elle sera plus à même d'en parler avec lui que n'importe qui d'autre.

— Je ne veux pas en parler à n'importe qui, je me doute qu'il veuille que tout le monde soit au courant, dit Harry, gêné.

— Je ne te dis pas d'en parler à tout le monde, s'agaça Ginny. Juste à Katie. Elle est plus proche d'Olivier que nous, elle a peut-être même déjà rencontré ce petit ami inconnu. Tu sais qu'il est du genre à tout garder pour lui, il n'ira voir Katie que s'il n'a pas le choix. Sauf qu'il sera déjà trop tard. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore une fois à cause d'un connard insensible.

— D'accord, d'accord, soupira Harry. J'irais voir Katie.

— Bien, je pense que c'est la solution la plus raisonnable. Bonne nuit.

Sans même l'embrasser, elle se retourna et se coucha dos à lui. Retenant un soupir, Harry éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette et lui tourna lui aussi le dos. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires personnelles des autres. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres choses à songer en ce moment-même.

Une fois de plus, comme toutes les nuits depuis ces dernières semaines, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Azkaban avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, peuplant ses rêves de fantômes grimaçants et de silhouettes inquiétantes.

Même dans ses rêves, il ne parvenait pas à attraper le tueur.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Si vous avez des questions, des suppositions, des critiques à faire, le cadre pour les reviews est là pour ça, je vous rassure je ne mords (presque) pas ! :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un troisième meurtre (qui y passera cette fois selon vous ?), je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	11. 11 - Suppositions

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Un grand merci comme d'habitude à Clo pour son super bêtatage, sans elle vous auriez bien plus de coquilles et d'incohérence, croyez-moi. XD

Petits rappels des OCs présents ou mentionnés dans le chapitre :

\- Curtis Ward : mafieux, anciennement bras droit de Lucy Letterford.

\- Evan Wellins : gardien ayant une liaison avec Demelza Robins

\- Dominik Adamski : gardien ayant en sa possession des éléments le liant à Grindelwald

\- Cox et Heston : deux Aurors ayant aidé Gabrielle à fouiller la prison après le meurtre de Greyback.

On refait aussi un petit tour de tous les autres détenus à peines courtes, que vous avez sûrement oubliés depuis le temps, mais dont je fais un récap au sein même du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _L'Allée des Embrumes paraissait encore plus lugubre de nuit. Les étroites boutiques exposaient leurs sinistres marchandises dans une lumière tremblotante : crânes grimaçants, chandelles aux flammes empoisonnées, araignées géantes qui agitaient leurs huit pattes dans des cages en argent. Les quelques silhouettes qui se pressaient dans la ruelle sombre marchaient d'un pas rapide, col de manteau relevé sur leurs visages et regards fuyants._

 _Curtis jeta un coup d'œil agacé par-dessus son épaule. Cet idiot d'Auror était plus lent qu'un Veracrasse. Son souffle se transforma en buée dans l'air glacé tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment la venue de celui qui le filait. Lorsqu'enfin le profil de l'imbécile se dessina à l'autre bout de l'allée, Curtis reprit sa route. Il prétendit s'intéresser à la vitrine d'un nécromancien pour vérifier que l'Auror le suivait toujours. Une fois sûr qu'il soit toujours sur sa trace, il rejoignit l'endroit qui l'intéressait._

 _Il fit mine d'hésiter quelques instants devant la boutique à la devanture sale, juste assez pour s'assurer que l'autre le voyait. Il poussa ensuite la porte grinçante du bout des doigts et pénétra dans le magasin vide. Il peina à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir de bois patiné et dut slalomer entre les étagères surchargées de fioles. Ces dernières étaient pour la plupart poussiéreuses, ternies, emplies de liquides vert, noir et rouge sang. Au fond de la boutique se trouvaient plusieurs livres volumineux aux reliures usées et gravées de runes._

 _L'Auror prétendait s'intéresser aux philtres exposés en vitrine, avec autant de discrétion qu'un Hippogriffe dans la boutique d'un apothicaire. Curtis leva les yeux au ciel et agita vigoureusement la petite cloche posée sur le comptoir. Il évita soigneusement de s'y appuyer, couvert comme il était de taches non identifiées._

 _— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt Mr Ward._

 _La silhouette à la voix sifflante émergea de l'arrière-boutique. Curtis offre un rictus au vieil homme émacié qui lui faisait face. Il avait beau apprécier la discrétion de l'Empoisonneur, sa seule présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Il faisait partie des quelques rares personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas pleinement contrôler et il détestait cela._

 _— Une commande urgente._

 _— Je vous écoute._

 _Lorsque Curtis énonça sa requête, les yeux de l'Empoisonneur se mirent à luire dans l'obscurité tamisée de la boutique._

 _— Vous savez que ce genre de marchandises n'est pas gratuit. Même pour vous._

 _Curtis lâcha une bourse remplie de Gallions sur le comptoir sale._

 _— C'est suffisant ?_

 _— Parfait._

 _La main décharnée du vieil homme s'empara du petit sac et le fit disparaître sous les plis de sa cape avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'arrière-boutique. Deux minutes plus tard, Curtis sortait de la boutique, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et le poing crispé sur une petite fiole au liquide sombre, l'Auror indiscret toujours sur ses talons._

* * *

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Gabrielle considéra d'un œil critique le large tableau blanc que transportait Harry. Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire et accrocha le tableau d'un coup de baguette sur un des murs de la salle d'interrogatoire. Andrew fronçait les sourcils sans rien dire, sceptique.

— Il est temps qu'on mette les choses à plat, décréta Harry. On ne sortira pas de cette pièce tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté de chacun de ces points.

Il agita une nouvelle sa baguette et écrivit une liste en lettre capitales. _Fouilles_. _Evan Wellins et Demelza Robins_. _Dominik Adamski_. _Darell Avery_. _Détenus_.

— Tu tiens vraiment à passer en revue le moindre détail de la semaine passée ? se plaignit Gabrielle.

— Je suis pour, intervint Andrew avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. On sera sûr de ne rien omettre.

Il mit de l'ordre dans les papiers étalés sur la table, tandis que la jeune femme admit qu'il avait raison dans un soupir inaudible.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur les perquisitions menées chez les gardiens, lança-t-elle. Aucune veste en vue. Rien d'intéressant chez Philips, Rodriguez, Ackerley, Robins et Walker. Berwick, Adamski et Wellins ont tous les trois confirmés leurs alibis pour le meurtre de Greyback. On n'est pas plus avancé de ce côté-là.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Andrew. Nous avons appris deux éléments importants.

— Je ne qualifierais pas la liaison de Demelza et Evan comme importante pour l'enquête.

— Une complicité n'est pas exclue, ils peuvent très bien travailler ensemble.

— Et pourquoi auraient-ils choisis de s'en prendre à des prisonniers après plusieurs années de service ?

— Peut-être travaillent-ils pour le compte de quelqu'un ?

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, une moue sur les lèvres.

— Tu es juste réticente à cette idée parce que tu connais cette fille, affirma Andrew.

— Je connais Demelza bien plus que n'importe qui ici, intervint calmement Harry. Et cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un avis subjectif à son propos.

— Tu penses toi aussi qu'elle tue ces hommes avec la complicité de Wellins ? C'est ridicule enfin ! s'insurgea Gabrielle. Ce sont juste deux adultes qui couchent ensemble, cela ne constitue en aucun cas un motif de meurtres !

— Je ne les accuse de rien, tempéra Harry. Pour le moment. Demelza a démontré pendant son interrogatoire la semaine dernière qu'elle n'avait pas le profil d'une tueuse. Elle est gênée qu'on ait découvert leur liaison et sur le moment, elle ne pensait pas aux liens avec l'enquête mais plutôt aux répercussions que cela aurait sur Rosalyn.

— Et cela la rend innocente d'après toi ? le coupa Andrew, sceptique. Elle peut être très bonne actrice.

— Certes. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas la coupable idéale. Ce qui m'intéresse plus ici, c'est Evan Wellins. Les témoignages le concernant sont bien trop confus.

— Nous avons eu confirmation qu'il n'était pas sur la scène de crime le jour du meurtre de Greyback, dit Gabrielle. Sa fiancée nous l'a confirmé, ainsi que les personnes présentes dans la salle de réception.

— Pourtant, Walker et Philips ont dit l'avoir aperçu à la prison ce jour-là, la contredit Andrew.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'il a appris à se dédoubler ? ironisa Gabrielle.

— Et pourquoi pas du Polynectar ? proposa Harry.

Il se retourna vers le tableau blanc, fit une flèche après le nom d'Evan Wellins et inscrivit au bout le nom de la potion. Ses deux collègues restèrent un long instant silencieux, dubitatifs. Enfin, Gabrielle parla, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Tu veux dire que quelqu'un se serait fait passer pour lui à la prison au moment du meurtre avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence lors des interrogatoires ? Ou que quelqu'un se soit fait passer pour lui auprès de sa fiancée et qu'il se soit glissé parmi les gardes avec un autre visage ?

— Les deux sont possibles, répondit Harry. Dans le premier cas, il serait exempt de toute culpabilité et il peut s'agir de n'importe qui au sein du personnel, même si je pencherais plutôt pour un des cinq gardiens présents. En ce qui concerne la seconde option, il aurait forcément eu besoin d'un complice avec qui échanger de place.

— Et on en revient à une complicité possible avec Demelza Robins, fit remarquer Andrew.

— Je ne suis pas convaincue, avoua Gabrielle. S'il avait eu un complice, pourquoi se montrer, même brièvement à Philips et Walker ? Et dans l'hypothèse que cette complice soit Demelza, prendre son apparence aurait été inutile car il n'aurait pas pu atteindre Greyback au moment des douches étant donné que seuls les gardiens hommes ont accès aux sanitaires des prisonniers masculins.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Harry. C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je pense que le tueur a simplement tenté de brouiller les pistes en empruntant le visage d'Evan Wellins.

— Nous devrions nous renseigner sur les compétences en potion des employés dans ce cas, marmonna Andrew.

— Rien ne les empêchera de mentir, répliqua Gabrielle. Et peut-être le tueur a-t-il fait appel à un Potionniste.

— C'est mon problème, je m'en occupe.

Leur aîné griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

— Bien, dit Harry. Maintenant je pense que nous devrions parler du problème Dominik Adamski.

 _— Tu l'as ?_

* * *

 _Curtis eut un grognement d'approbation. Il scruta une fois de plus la population malfamée de la Tête du Sanglier. N'importe quel client pouvait être une taupe du Ministère. Malgré la métamorphose minutieuse qu'il avait opéré sur son propre visage, il n'était pas confiant._

 _Il glissa une main sous sa lourde cape noire et en tira le petit flacon empli d'un liquide pourpre qu'il avait acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. La main de la personne face à lui s'empressa de s'en emparer pour la dissimuler sous ses propres habits._

 _— Je l'ai payé une fortune, marmonna-t-il. Quelques gouttes devraient suffire._

 _— Ce type. L'Empoisonneur. Tu es sûr qu'on peut compter sur lui ?_

 _— Parfaitement. Jamais il ne parlera. Ou il tomberait lui aussi pour trafic de substances illégales._

 _— Et l'Auror ? Il t'a suivi ? Tu es sûr qu'il t'as vu ?_

 _— Oui, il a été jusqu'à m'observer à travers la vitrine de la boutique._

 _— Bien. Il doit t'identifier. Remonter l'information à Potter. C'est un point essentiel._

 _— Je sais, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Et ton gars, on peut lui faire confiance ?_

 _— Aveuglément._

* * *

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ces _aprioris_ stupides ! s'irrita Gabrielle.

Sur le tableau blanc, un point d'interrogation rouge près du nom de Dominik Adamski. Debout de chaque côté de la table, Gabrielle et Andrew se faisaient face avec détermination, clairement énervés. Assis sur une des chaises, Harry avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

— Ce débat est stérile, soupira-t-il pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent, trop absorbés par leur discussion.

— Ce ne sont pas des _aprioris_ , ce sont des faits, gronda Andrew. Dominik Adamski est un partisan de Grindelwald !

— Etait ! rétorqua aussitôt Gabrielle. C'était il y a plus de trente ans ! Il n'avait même pas vingt ans, il était jeune, influençable et a juste fréquenté les mauvaises personnes à l'école !

— Tout comme les Mangemorts !

Harry poussa un soupir et se frotta les paupières, fatigué d'assister à cet échange répétitif qui n'avançait pas. Il finit par sortir sa baguette et produisit un bruit de pétarade qui réduisit au silence ses deux collègues.

— Vous avez tous les deux exposé vos point de vues, dit-il, il serait peut-être intelligent de vous écouter mutuellement.

Ils marmonnèrent tous deux leur assentiment et abandonnèrent avec réticence leurs postures offensives pour s'asseoir de chaque côté de Harry.

— Bien, dit celui-ci, soulagé de ne plus les entendre crier. Reprenons plus calmement. Andrew a retrouvé chez Dominik Adamski, dans sa propre table de nuit, un coffret rempli de souvenirs d'étudiant, qui contenait de nombreux signes d'appartenance au culte de Grindelwald.

Il leva une main suppliante vers Gabrielle lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la bouche.

— Cependant, poursuivit-il, je suis d'accord avec Gaby. On ne peut pas blâmer un homme pour ses erreurs passées. On n'a aucune preuve tangible qu'il ait perpétré des actes répréhensibles lors de ses années d'étude et encore moins en ce moment même. De plus, les meurtres ne semblent en aucun cas reliés à Grindelwald, de près ou de loin, et Adamski ne semble pas non plus impliqué pour le moment.

— Je tiens à répéter qu'il présente le même profil que les Mangemorts qui ont voué dès leurs études une fascination pour Voldemort et qui se sont empressés de prendre la Marque dès leur sortie de l'école, lança Andrew d'une voix sèche.

— Tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas persisté dans cette voix, répondit Harry. Certains se sont aperçus des erreurs de leur jeunesse. Severus Rogue, Regulus Black. Pourquoi le cas de Dominik Adamski devrait-il être différent ?

— Et même si cela était vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi il tuerait d'anciens partisans de Voldemort, ajouta Gabrielle, butée.

Andrew ne dit rien et évita résolument leurs regards, les poings serrés. Empli d'une émotion contenue, il peinait à formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Lui qui était toujours si bourru et grinçant, il paraissait à présent bien plus humain. Harry n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, surpris de voir la carapace de son mentor se fissurer sous ses yeux alors qu'il était si énervé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

— J'ai beau ne pas avoir vécu la période de terreur de Grindelwald, ses crimes ont eu un grand impact sur ma vie. Mes grands-parents étaient des membres actifs de la Résistance. Il les a torturés et tués en personne. Ma mère avait à peine quinze ans. Elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Même sa rencontre avec mon père, son mariage, ma naissance et celle de mon frère, n'ont pas réussi à la tirer de sa dépression. Elle est décédée quand j'avais quatre ans. Mon père en est mort de chagrin deux ans plus tard. Et moi j'ai grandi en orphelinat.

Un lourd silence suivi ces paroles. Harry et Gabrielle étaient tous deux muets, à la fois choqués et touchés par ces révélations. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il s'ouvrait à eux. Sa plaie ouverte ne semblait pas avoir pleinement cicatrisée malgré les années.

Andrew finit par pousser un profond soupir et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, brisant leur immobilité.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je sais que notre vie personnelle ne devrait pas empiéter sur notre travail.

— Je suis le moins bien placé pour te faire la morale, le rassura Harry. Tu as déjà oublié ma réaction face à Bellatrix i peine deux semaines ? On est loin d'être infaillible.

— Il a raison, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, murmura Gabrielle. Si j'avais su…

— Tu ne savais pas, la coupa Andrew. Vous avez raison. Rien ne relie Adamski aux meurtres et son interrogatoire a confirmé que ce coffret renferme surtout des souvenirs de jeunesse. Passons à autre chose.

— Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry, surpris par le brusque changement de sujet. On peut encore en discuter si…

— Non, non, je me range à vos avis, affirma Andrew. Vous avez sûrement raison. Avery ?

Harry fouilla dans ses notes quelques instants pour reprendre contenance. Une nouvelle fois, leur aîné était passé d'une humeur à l'autre bien vite. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses pénibles souvenirs d'enfance, ce qui était compréhensible, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il avait reconstitué sa carapace était déroutante.

— Oui, Avery, reprit Harry.

Il trouva enfin la retranscription de son interrogatoire de la semaine passée et l'étala au centre de la table, sous les yeux de tous.

— Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

— Le Magenmagot sera furieux de savoir que le Veritaserum a été inutile, grimaça Gabrielle.

— Il nous faudra des preuves en béton pour en obtenir un nouveau flacon pour confondre le tueur, approuva Andrew avec un soupir.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, se frustra Harry. Toutes les conditions étaient pourtant réunies, Avery aurait dû nous fournir le nom de la personne qui lui a parlé de la rumeur selon laquelle Lucy Letterford aurait approché Selwyn pour le balancer.

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le parchemin quasi vierge devant eux. Il n'y avait presque rien eu à tirer de cette entrevue. Avery avait correctement répondu aux questions élémentaires sur son nom, son âge, sa maison à Poudlard, le nom de ses parents, la raison de sa présence dans la pièce. Mais dès qu'ils avaient posé la question cruciale, il n'avait fait que marmonner des propos incohérents, impossibles à interpréter ou à utiliser.

— Peut-être la potion a-t-elle été mal préparée ? suggéra une nouvelle fois Harry.

— Impossible, répondit Andrew, catégorique. Les quelques flacons de Veritaserum produits doivent passer une batterie de tests avant d'être acceptés pour utilisation.

— Et s'il avait subi un sortilège de Confusion ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Possible, mais par qui ? s'interrogea Andrew, sceptique.

— Un garde aurait pu entrer dans la pièce derrière nous sans que l'on s'en aperçoive ?

— Peu probable.

— Qu'importe l'explication, soupira Harry, le résultat est le même. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu communiquer cette information erronée à Avery et donc commencer la bagarre.

— Le tueur semble se donner du mal pour qu'on reste dans l'ignorance, soupira Gabrielle. Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen d'obtenir une seconde dose pas vrai ?

— Impossible, approuva Harry d'un grognement. Même avec l'appui de Kingsley, le Magenmagot sera intraitable.

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils se creusaient tous l'esprit, à la recherche d'une solution miracle. A part cuisiner Avery, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Et il était clair que celui-ci ne parlerait pas de son plein gré.

— Je vous propose de laisser ce détail de côté pour le moment, soupira Harry. On devrait essayer de se concentrer sur le peu qu'on a appris cette semaine par les différents interrogatoires des autres détenus.

Il se leva et attacha le parchemin de leur entrevue inutile avec Avery à côté de son nom. Il traça ensuite à la baguette un grand tableau à deux colonnes. _Suspects_ , _non suspects_.

— Beaucoup seront inclassables, marmonna Andrew.

— Peut-être, soupira Harry, mais on aura au moins une vue d'ensemble. Avec un peu de chance on pourra éliminer quelques noms de notre liste.

Dubitatif, Andrew extirpa d'une pile de parchemin quelques feuilles de notes qui semblaient bien pauvres.

— Allons-y, grogna-t-il.

* * *

 _Un concert de soupirs et de gémissements qui se mêlaient aux grincements d'un vieux lit. Deux silhouettes qui s'unissaient sous les draps, dans la chambre sombre d'un hôtel._

 _— Tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ? demanda la première._

 _— Oui, oui.., murmura la seconde, perdue dans son plaisir._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard et elle laissa échapper un cri de jouissance. Aussitôt étouffé par une main plaquée contre sa bouche._

 _— Répète-moi ce que tu dois faire._

 _— Lundi… Lundi je dois verser… quelques gouttes… dans sa nourriture. Au repas de midi. Sans… sans que personne ne me voit._

 _Son souffle erratique mourait sur les lèvres de l'autre._

 _— Parfait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

 _— Toujours._

 _Et un baiser brutal pour clore la conversation._

* * *

— Je suis sûre qu'il en cache plus que ce qu'il veut en dire, affirma Gabrielle.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Harry. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit sur lui et tout ce qu'on a pu voir de son caractère lors de son interrogatoire contredit tout acte de bravoure ou de courage. Alors pourquoi s'est-il interposé entre Letterford et Avery ?

— Je suis persuadé qu'il a un lien avec l'un des deux, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

— De quelle sorte de lien veux-tu parler ? intervint Andrew.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Gabrielle. Chantage, intimidation, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais ce ne sera pas facile à prouver.

— Voire impossible, soupira Harry. Mettons-le du côté de ceux qui nous intéressent pour le moment.

Il attacha la photo de Seth Cooper sur le tableau blanc et marqua à côté « _lié au meurtre de Scabior, ne semble pas directement coupable_ ».

— Peut-être devrait-on fouiller sa cellule, au cas où ce chantage ne serait pas uniquement moral ? proposa Gabrielle.

— Je croyais que tu avais tout fouillé au moment du meurtre de Greyback avec Cox et Heston ?

— Je cherchais un marteau et un burin à ce moment-là, s'agaça-t-elle. Je retournerais jeter un coup d'œil dès demain.

Elle nota quelques mots sur son carnet, résolue, et aucun des deux autres n'osa argumenter.

— Bon suivant, soupira Harry. Allen Chase.

Il désigna la photo d'un homme maigre aux joues creuses et aux cheveux déjà grisonnants malgré sa quarantaine à peine atteinte.

— Il ne me semble pas lié de près ou de loin aux meurtres, mais son interrogatoire nous a appris quelque chose.

Il marqua dans un coin du tableau « _Gardien violent_ » en majuscules.

— Les marques sur ses bras et son visage étaient criantes de vérité, marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. Je ne crois absolument pas à son excuse de bagarre avec un autre prisonnier. Il avait le regard bien trop fuyant. Et il ne nous avouera rien s'il se croit en danger.

— Les gardes ont peut-être changé mais on ne peut pas dire que les conditions de vie se soient améliorés pour autant, grogna Andrew. Tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

— Ne généralisons pas, tempéra Harry. Peut-être cela ne concerne-t-il qu'un seul gardien. Nous devons découvrir de qui il s'agit.

— Je m'en occupe, se proposa aussitôt son aîné.

— Parfait. Au suivant, dans ce cas.

Gabrielle extirpa de la pile la photographie d'un homme au visage grognon qui jetait un regard revêche en direction de l'objectif, les yeux presque cachés par les mèches ternes de ses cheveux châtain.

— Nicolas Welby, insignifiant selon moi.

— Complètement insipide, appuya Andrew. S'il a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les meurtres je remets immédiatement ma démission.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Harry en laissant échapper un sourire. Il ne faisait que pleurnicher et nous supplier de le croire qu'il n'avait pas rien fait. Il n'a pas du tout le profil d'un tueur.

— Juste d'un imbécile, marmonna Gabrielle.

Elle accrocha le cliché dans la seconde colonne et tira puérilement la langue au visage qui lui faisait la grimace.

— Liam Allington me semble bien plus intéressant, poursuivit Andrew.

L'homme qui les regardait depuis le papier glacé avait tout d'un savant fou échappé d'un dessin animé. Les joues mangées par une barbe grise, un nid de cheveux blancs en bataille, des lunettes rectangulaires gris métalliques. Même sur la photo, ses yeux sautaient d'un point à l'autre sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter plus d'une demi-seconde, leur donnant presque le tournis.

— C'est un malade, certes, marmonna Gabrielle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est lié à notre enquête.

— Notre interrogatoire nous l'a montré, il est avide d'expériences, à un point maladif. Que ce soit sur les créatures magiques comme sur les êtres humains. Il était bien trop intéressé par la manière dont Greyback est mort.

— Et quoi, tu penses qu'il l'a tué dans le seul but de mener une expérience ? le questionna la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif. Ça me semble hautement improbable. Il éprouve juste une fascination morbide pour la mort, comme la plupart des personnes enfermées ici, ça ne prouve rien.

— Je suis d'accord avec Andrew, intervint Harry. On ne devrait pas l'écarter pour l'instant. Attendons peut-être un second interrogatoire pour nous faire un avis définitif.

Il accrocha la photo au milieu des deux colonnes, indécis, avant de saisir deux clichés supplémentaires.

— Je pense qu'on peut également mettre ces deux-là sur la pile des non suspects.

— Oui pour Paul Harvey, répondit Gabrielle, mais non pour Tyler Ellis.

Elle prit des mains d'Harry la photo représentant le premier et le suspendit elle-même dans la colonne de droite. Paul Harvey entrait sans hésiter dans la catégorie des imbéciles profonds. Elle qui s'était attendu à rencontrer un homme violent avait eu du mal à cacher sa surprise face au visage rond et boudeur qui s'était présenté à eux. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre à utiliser un Impardonnable. Elle avait mieux compris lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué en grognant que l'Endoloris jeté sur sa femme et son amant avait lamentablement échoué. Ce n'était qu'un idiot, amer et pathétique, qui ne semblait pas être capable du moindre raisonnement intellectuel poussé ou de la moindre action vindicative. Il semblait bien trop peureux et lâche pour ça. Dommage pour lui que l'utilisation des Impardonnables soit si sévèrement puni par le Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette prison peuplée de criminels bien plus féroces que lui.

— Tyler Ellis n'est qu'un gamin rongé par la culpabilité, objecta Harry. Il est loin d'avoir le profil d'un tueur.

— Il peut aussi être très bon acteur, le contredit Andrew. Je suis d'accord avec la petite. Il a été mordu par Greyback quelques semaines avant la fin de la guerre. C'est indirectement de sa faute s'il a attaqué cette petite fille et qu'il est maintenant en prison.

— Certes, mais pourquoi tuer Scabior d'abord ? releva Harry, sceptique. Sans compter qu'il ne semblait pas en vouloir à Greyback. Il était plutôt terrifié par lui.

— Moi je persiste à dire qu'il avait un mobile pour au moins un meurtre, insista Gabrielle. Nous ne devrions pas l'écarter pour l'instant.

— D'accord, soupira Harry, comme vous voulez.

Sa collègue suspendit l'image du jeune loup-garou sous celle de Seth Cooper et Liam Allington.

— Au suivant, lança-t-elle ensuite. Ce serait bien qu'on ait fini avant midi, je commence à avoir faim.

* * *

 _Carottes à la vapeur et escalopes de dinde au menu du jour. Les prisonniers entrèrent par groupes, supervisés par les gardiens, et s'installèrent autour des petites tables rondes, tandis que les deux hommes s'occupant du service circulaient entre les rangées pour déposer les plats devant eux._

 _Le poing crispé autour de la petite fiole contenant le poison, le messager repéra sa cible d'un coup d'œil nerveux. Elle était à la table deux. La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, il obéit aux ordres. Il attendit que la nourriture soit distribuée pour lancer ensuite un sortilège informulé à l'autre bout de la salle. Un des plats de la table onze explosa. Les détenus couverts de nourriture s'énervèrent._

 _Le temps que les gardiens rétablissent le calme, il s'était glissé derrière sa victime. Elle était levée à demi, le cou tendu vers le vacarme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il abattit une main autoritaire sur son épaule pour le rasseoir. Et du même mouvement, subrepticement, il laissa tomber le liquide sur les carottes. Juste quelques gouttes._

 _Lorsque les prisonniers furent enfin calmés et commencèrent à manger, il se recula sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Il avait réussi. Une bouchée et sa cible s'étouffait déjà sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses voisins. Quelques secondes plus tard et elle s'effondrait sur son assiette, le visage violacé. Morte._

* * *

— Je déteste Ruben Matthews autant que toi, mais si ce second interrogatoire nous a bien appris quelque chose c'est qu'il ne se préoccupe que de lui-même, alors pourquoi assassiner des Mangemorts ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Gabrielle, je ne dis pas qu'il a un motif mais une opportunité. Ce salaud est un Animagus !

— Sa cellule est ensorcelée pour l'empêcher de se transformer et il porte de manière permanente un bracelet autour du poignet droit dans le même but, objecta Harry. Young nous a affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever lui-même.

— Oui mais si un membre du personnel l'y a aidé ? Dans ce cas il aurait parfaitement pu se métamorphoser en bourdon et échapper à la surveillance des gardiens pour préparer son piège pour Greyback. Il prenait sa douche à côté de lui, il aurait très bien pu le pousser sans que personne ne le voie. Et pour Scabior, je le dis et je le répète, je ne crois pas du tout cette histoire de « je me suis éloigner pour pisser », c'est complètement ridicule.

— Tu as parfaitement raison, approuva Andrew. Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Harry, pour quel motif aurait-il fait cela ? La seule chose qui semble lui importer est de sortir d'ici pour recommencer aussi sec à harceler les joueuses des Harpies.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules avec une grimace. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Avec un soupir, Harry finit par attacher la photo de Matthews dans la colonne des suspects malgré son désaccord. Le raisonnement de Gabrielle était loin d'être idiot et il serait peut-être bon de se pencher sur le cas du détenu plus sérieusement une fois qu'ils auraient fini de faire le tri.

— En ce qui concerne Eva Robbins, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle soit une tueuse, poursuivit Andrew.

Il désigna du doigt le cliché d'une jeune fille à peine majeure, aux cheveux noirs très courts. Ses yeux sombres étaient fuyants et elle se rongeait les ongles dans un geste nerveux. Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son aîné. Il éprouvait pour elle un mélange de pitié et de peine, sentiment amplifié à chaque fois qu'il songeait à sa silhouette maigre recroquevillée sur la chaise lors de son interrogatoire.

— Elle a pourtant bien tué ces trois Moldus, répondit Gabrielle. Elle le regrette peut-être aujourd'hui mais elle l'a fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une apparence inoffensive qu'elle l'est réellement. Et elle nous cache quelque chose.

— Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle peut être impliquée dans l'affaire ? releva Harry, sceptique, refusant d'admettre à haute voix que ce qu'elle disait avait du sens.

— Je ne pense pas, même si je n'en suis pas certaine. Mais elle n'est pas honnête. Elle s'est crispée plusieurs fois lors de l'interrogatoire. Elle évitait nos regards. Elle cache quelque chose. Elle est peut-être indirectement de mèche avec le tueur ?

— Si tu en es si persuadée, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas des recherches sur elle, suggéra Andrew.

Gabrielle hocha le menton et nota le nom de la prisonnière sur son carnet. Harry attacha la photo de la jeune fille entre les deux colonnes, peu convaincu. Mais il préféra ne pas insister et passa à la suite.

— Violet Caxton m'a l'air de son côté exempte de tous soupçons. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle fait ici pour être honnête.

— Tu connais beaucoup de gens passionnés à ce point par les dragons jusqu'à en avoir un dans leurs jardins ? demanda Andrew, sceptique.

Harry eut un sourire tordu en pensait à une personne très précise, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de suspendre le cliché de Caxton dans la colonne des non suspects. Son doux visage rond encadré par de longs cheveux roux inspirait une confiance aveugle. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences, mais son interrogatoire n'avait fait qu'accentuer son air ingénu. Elle n'était qu'une femme un peu sotte, aux grandes idées sur les créatures dangereuses. Elle n'était sûrement pas la seule au Royaume-Uni, mais elle était une des rares à avoir eu la bêtise de se faire prendre.

— Je suis loin d'être une adepte d'Abigail Brown, mais je ne la vois pas commettre un meurtre non plus, avoua Gabrielle.

La quarantenaire les regardait d'un air hautain depuis son image sur papier glacé. Ses yeux foncés impénétrables ne faisaient que renforcer la froideur et l'austérité de ses traits. Tout son visage, de son front haut jusqu'à ses lèvres pincées, décriait une quelconque légitimité à se trouver à Azkaban. Elle ressemblait plutôt à la directrice stricte d'un établissement scolaire.

— Au contraire, objecta Andrew, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a tout le sang-froid nécessaire pour commettre ce genre de crime. Mais à part ça je pense qu'on la mettre de côté dès maintenant. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun lien avec Scabior ou Greyback, elle n'a apparemment pas de mobile et elle ne peut pas avoir eu l'opportunité de faire quoi que ce soit à Greyback car elle se trouvait à cet instant dans le sanitaire des femmes.

— Cela n'exclue rien si l'on pense à une complicité possible avec un garde, marmonna Harry, mais je suis d'accord pour l'oublier pour le moment. Elle semble tout à fait étrangère à l'affaire qui nous intéresse.

— Tu peux aussi accrocher ces deux-là à la suite, lui dit Gabrielle en lui tendant deux autres clichés.

Sur le premier figurait une femme replète aux cheveux gris et aux petits yeux de fouine, qui jetait un regard méprisant à tous ceux qui avait le malheur de la fixer un peu trop longtemps. Sur le second, un homme au crâne dégarni bougeait à peine. Seules ses prunelles étaient animées de mouvement. Elles sautaient d'un visage à l'autre pour les scruter avec attention, si vite qu'on doutait même avoir subi un tel examen.

— Karen et Nick Fowler, marmonna Harry, une belle paire de salopards.

— Parfaitement capables de torture et meurtre, mais ils n'ont aucun motif ou opportunité concernant notre affaire, grogna Andrew. Ils ne semblent pas liés de près ou de loin aux victimes et sont détestés par l'ensemble des autres détenus et du personnel de par leurs caractères pour le moins abjects. Je les vois mal s'allier à un gardien.

— S'ils étaient complices avec l'un d'eux, ils ne le crieraient pas sur tous les toits, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

— C'est vrai, mais même en considérant cela je ne vois pas en quoi ils seraient liés à Scabior ou Greyback.

Harry approuva et saisit les deux photographies pour les accrocher à la suite de celle d'Abigail Brown. Il se retourna vers ses collègues pour la dernière fois, qui fixaient sans rien dire le dernier cliché qui leur faisait face. Lucy Letterford les fixait d'un air arrogant, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry soupira et se rassit, ne sachant par où commencer.

— Il est évident qu'elle est liée à cette affaire, même si on ne sait pas encore à quel degré, finit-il par dire.

— On sait que le meurtre de Scabior a débuté par une querelle entre elle et Avery, que sa famille a été assassinée par Selwyn et qu'elle contrôlait la mafia londonienne avant son arrestation, énuméra Andrew en levant trois doigts.

— Rien ne semble la relier à Greyback, ceci dit, pointa Gabrielle.

— Pas pour le moment, murmura Harry d'un ton pensif. Je pense par contre que de tous les détenus, Letterford est celle qui est la plus susceptible de soudoyer les gardiens. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, elle est discrète, mais elle reste une personne puissante, même ici.

— Tu penses qu'un des gardiens lui permet de garder un contact avec l'extérieur ? Avec son bras droit ? demanda Andrew, sans paraître surpris le moins du monde.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je bossais sur le cas de Curtis Ward avant d'être assigné à cette affaire. Il n'a pas arrêté ses activités malgré l'emprisonnement de sa patronne. Tout le monde pense qu'il agit maintenant pour son propre compte, mais supposons qu'il ne fasse qu'obéir aux ordres donnés par Letterford ?

— C'est une possibilité, approuva Gabrielle dans un murmure.

— Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le prouver, grogna Andrew. Letterford ne parlera jamais, c'est une coriace sous ses airs de petite fille sage. Et on a autre chose à faire que courir après Ward pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse qu'il ne nous donnera jamais.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La question de la jeune femme flotta dans l'air quelques secondes. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry mit un peu de temps à répondre. Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à parler, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous trois sursauter. Alfonso Rodriguez se tenait sur le seuil, pantelant, le visage blanc et les mains tremblantes.

— Il y a eu un autre meurtre !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je serai ravie d'entendre vos critiques, positives comme négatives, et surtout j'ai hâte d'avoir vos suppositions quant à la victime. :mg: On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une explication concernant ce troisième meurtre, des bisous tout le monde et bonne fin de semaine ! :hug:


	12. 12 - Un troisième meurtre

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, c'est très gentil à vous, et un graaaand merci à Clo, qui comme d'habitude a fait un travail de bêtatage absolument formidable ! Encore une fois je vous fais une petite liste des différents OCs qui interviennent dans le chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

\- Georgina et Marvin : Sorciers Légistes

\- Harold Philips : chef des gardiens

\- Stewart Ackerley, Evan Wellins, Jensen Berwick, Alfonso Rodriguez, Dominik Adamski, Lynn Walker : gardiens

\- Ryan Hamilton et Frédérik Walford : employés de cuisine

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière

\- Anna Young : directrice d'Azkaban

\- Connor Milner : Médicomage occasionnel de la prison

\- Charlie McCoy : réceptionniste

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste

\- Slade : Auror

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

* * *

Ils avaient ordonné à ce que tous les prisonniers soient raccompagnés à leurs cellules. Seuls restaient les voisins de table de la victime, Rowle et Jugson, surveillés de près par les gardes. Ils ne montraient pas un seul signe de rébellion cependant. Pâle, les lèvres serrées, Jugson fixait d'un regard vide l'endroit où le corps se trouvait, tandis que Rowle avait tourné le dos à la scène, son air méprisant trahi par une pellicule de sueur sur son front.

Georgina et Marvin, les deux Sorciers Légistes, étaient déjà présents. Ils s'affairaient près du cadavre, le visage sérieux. Même Marvin, d'ordinaire si blagueur, restait grave et silencieux. Les trois Aurors les regardaient travailler d'un air sombre, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas les déranger.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait eu un autre meurtre, gronda Andrew, furieux. Juste sous notre nez !

— Le tueur prend ses aises, marmonna Harry.

— Ce n'est pas spécialement une mauvaise chose, souffla Gabrielle. Plus il se sentira intouchable et plus il commettra d'erreurs.

Andrew haussa les épaules en grimaçant, peu convaincu, et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction des gardiens. Ackerley, Philips, Wellins, Berwick et Rodriguez se tenaient près des deux Mangemorts, tout aussi silencieux que les autres spectateurs.

— Au vu des circonstances, leur dit Andrew, nous allons tous vous interroger à tour de rôle, individuellement. De même pour Hamilton et Walford.

Il désigna d'un geste de main vague les deux hommes qui se tenaient à l'écart. Le premier semblait impassible, bien que son teint pâle trahisse sa fébrilité. Le second paraissait bien plus inquiet. Le visage agité de tic, il se mordillait les lèvres et se tordaient les mains, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux perdus de la face violacée de la victime.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible Mr Miller, acquiesça Philips. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition.

Anxieux, il ôta sa casquette et essuya son front luisant d'un revers de manche. Andrew hocha le menton d'un air sec et se retourna vers les deux Sorciers Légistes. Ils avaient enfin terminé. Les sourcils froncés, il rejoignit Harry et Gabrielle pour écouter leurs conclusions.

— Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, soupira Georgina, le visage sombre. Il a été empoisonné.

— Tu en es absolument certaine ? demanda Harry.

— Les analyses le confirmeront, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Une décoloration au niveau des lèvres, le teint livide, les yeux injectés de sang. Les sorts de Marvin nous ont également signalés que la victime possède des dommages au niveau du tractus digestif, ce qui corrobore cette théorie. On pourra vous en dire plus une fois l'autopsie réalisée.

— Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir quel poison a été utilisé ? s'enquit Gabrielle.

— D'après nos premières observations, on a pu établir un profil grossier, répondit Marvin. Liquide, il a été mêlé à la nourriture et ingéré par voie orale. On s'est permis de prendre un échantillon, on passera au labo en repartant.

Il désigna du menton le repas du défunt, entouré d'une bulle bleue parfaitement étanche.

— Dites-leur que c'est urgent, l'enjoignit Harry. Et merci de vous être déplacés si vite.

— Pas de problème, c'est notre boulot, répondit Georgina.

Sur un dernier signe de menton, elle agita soigneusement sa baguette pour soulever le corps sans vie de Macnair et sortit aussitôt, précédée de Marvin, le front marqué d'un pli soucieux.

— Elle ne semblait pas sereine, marmonna Gabrielle une fois qu'elle eut disparue.

— C'est compréhensible, soupira Harry. Trois meurtres en un mois et demi, c'est déjà assez inquiétant en soit. Mais le fait que cela se passe à Azkaban, qui est censé être un des endroits les plus sécurisés du pays…

Il haussa les épaules, sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.

— Espérons juste que le Ministère parvienne à étouffer l'histoire et que cela ne se retrouve pas dans les journaux, grommela Andrew. Ou on aura du pain sur la planche, croyez-moi.

Harry eut une grimace explicite. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des dégâts qu'avait pu faire Rita Skeeter lors de son adolescence pour savoir que si les médias se mêlaient de leurs affaires, ils allaient en prendre plein la figure. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres et l'enthousiasme de certains journalistes à souligner que le Survivant n'était pas un aussi bon Auror qu'on le croyait.

— Il nous suffit d'attraper le coupable le plus tôt possible, affirma Gabrielle d'un ton décidé. Comment est-ce qu'on procède ?

— Je vais interroger Rowle et Jugson, répondit Andrew.

— Les gardiens pour moi, enchaîna Harry.

— Très bien, je m'occupe de Walford et Hamilton dans ce cas, conclut la jeune femme. On se retrouve dès que possible en salle numéro une.

Ses deux collègues hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent sans attendre. Le premier quitta la pièce avec les deux Mangemorts pour les mener en salle d'interrogatoire, la baguette sortie et le regard méfiant. Harry, le visage fermé, lui emboîta le pas avec les gardiens, tous pâles et nerveux. Gabrielle les regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes restés dans la pièce avec elle. Hamilton évitait résolument son regard, la mâchoire serrée, tandis que Walford mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure avec angoisse.

— Je suis désolée, mais vous comprenez bien qu'au vu des circonstances, nous sommes obligées de nous pencher sur chacune des personnes présentes, leur annonça-t-elle d'un ton formel. Je vais procéder à vos interrogatoires individuellement, si vous le voulez bien.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux le menton et se levèrent d'un même mouvement lorsqu'elle désigna le fond de la pièce.

— Je vais commencer par Mr Walford.

Ryan Hamilton se rassit aussitôt, tandis que l'intéressé la suivait à une table suffisamment éloignée pour que son collègue n'entende rien. Ils prirent place face à face sur les bancs de bois dur, la table encore sale entre eux. Gabrielle repoussa du bout de sa baguette quelques morceaux de carottes pour poser devant elle un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

— C'est un interrogatoire ou une déposition ? demanda Frédérik Walford.

Nerveux, les lèvres tremblantes, il fixait la feuille vierge avec anxiété.

— Je vais être franche, votre position est loin d'être enviable, avoua Gabrielle. Vous avez tout deux eu largement l'opportunité de glisser le poison dans la nourriture et c'est pourquoi je suis tenue de vous interroger. Cependant, poursuivit-elle, alors qu'il pâlissait davantage, vous et votre collègue ne faites pas partie de nos principaux suspects. Vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Ces paroles semblèrent détendre quelque peu l'homme face à elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle de lui-même avant de commencer.

— J'ai besoin de revoir avec vous exactement quelle est l'origine de la nourriture. D'où elle vient, par qui elle est préparée, comment elle est transportée jusqu'ici. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire, le plus fidèlement possible.

Frédérik déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

— Toute la nourriture est préparée par les Elfes de Maison de la société « Délices pour le palais ». Leurs locaux sont situés en plein cœur de Londres. Nous nous y rendons trois fois par jour avec Ryan pour collecter les repas et nous les apportons nous-mêmes à la prison, avant de le distribuer aux prisonniers et au personnel.

— Les plats ne sont donc pas testés avant d'arriver ici ?

— Un Elfe est tenu d'y goûter sous nos yeux avant qu'on ne prenne la marchandise.

— Les défenseurs des droits des Elfes seraient heureux de savoir ça, marmonna Gabrielle.

Walford rougit mais n'ajouta rien pour défendre son employeur. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle griffonne quelques mots sur son bout de parchemin et relève la tête.

— Mr Hamilton et vous êtes donc les seuls à avoir accès à la nourriture avant sa distribution ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

— Personne ne s'en est approché aujourd'hui ? Un prisonnier, un autre employé ?

— Non, rien que nous deux, on est toujours vigilant par rapport à cela.

— Quel est le temps exact entre le moment où vous réceptionnez les plats et celui où vous arrivez à la prison ?

— On arrive généralement aux cuisines de l'entreprise vers sept heures quinze du matin, puis les plats sont goûtés et mis sous scellés par les Elfes.

— Mis sous scellés ?

— Un sort est jeté sur les emballages pour éviter tout risque de contamination et les maintenir au chaud lors du transplanage.

— Le trajet n'affecte donc pas les produits ?

— Techniquement, non.

— Et donc à quelle heure arrivez-vous à la prison ?

— Entre sept heures quarante-cinq et huit heures. Et le petit-déjeuner est servi dans la foulée.

Gabrielle, les sourcils froncés, écrivait à toute vitesse sur la feuille devant elle. Si les dires de Walford se révélaient exacts, la nourriture était encore vierge de tout poison lors de son arrivée à la prison. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait.

— La nourriture est scellée jusqu'à ce que vous brisiez le sort.

— Oui, exactement, approuva Frédérik. Dès qu'on arrive dans le réfectoire et que les prisonniers sont rassemblés.

— Pouvez-vous le remettre en place une fois qu'il a été ôté ?

— Oui, je suppose que c'est possible, répondit-il, dérouté.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que l'un de vous n'a pas ouvert les emballages, glissé le poison et refermé par un autre sortilège ?

A son grand étonnement, Walford tressaillit à peine face à cette accusation à peine voilée.

— Le sortilège de protection est couplé à un charme de traçabilité. Les Elfes reçoivent un signal dès qu'il est brisé et en prennent note aussitôt.

— Et vous servez la nourriture dans les minutes qui suivent ?

— Oui, avant que ce soit froid. Pour ce midi, le déjeuner a été servi à midi trente précise, vous pourrez vérifier avec Ryan et les gardiens.

Gabrielle ne cacha pas son sourire lorsqu'elle nota l'heure sur le parchemin devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur, celui-ci semblait bien plus détendu qu'au début de leur échange.

— Merci pour ces informations, je prendrais soin de vérifier tout cela auprès de la société que vous employez. J'aurais encore quelques petites questions cependant.

Walford, à moitié debout, se laissa retomber sur le banc, un air mi-surpris mi-inquiet sur le visage.

— Comment vous répartissez-vous la distribution des plats avec Mr Hamilton ?

— En règle générale je m'occupe des tables impaires et lui des tables paires.

Tout en parlant, il désigna du doigt les deux rangées de tables qui constituaient le seul mobilier de la pièce dénudée. D'un coup de plume rapide, Gabrielle traça un plan de la salle et lui demanda de numéroter les ronds schématisant les tablées.

— Macnair était donc à la table deux ?

— Exact, approuve Frédérik. Après avoir distribué la nourriture, je suis reparti avec Ryan. On a posé les chariots dans la salle de transplanage et on allait transporter le reste au premier, pour manger avec les autres membres du personnel dans la salle de repos, quand on a entendu du raffut provenant du réfectoire. Il y régnait une belle pagaille.

— Du côté de la table onze ?

— Parfaitement. C'était assez confus, il me semble qu'un des prisonniers a lancé son assiette à la tête d'un autre ou quelque chose comme ça. Les gardiens ont eu du mal à rétablir le calme.

Gabrielle ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'elle doutât qu'un des détenus ait jeté de la nourriture à un de ses voisins. Elle penchait plutôt pour une diversion opérée par le tueur, facile à mettre en place avec une baguette magique. Ce qui impliquait donc, une fois de plus, la culpabilité d'un gardien.

— Bien, ce sera tout, soupira-t-elle. Merci pour votre coopération Mr Walford.

Ce dernier eut un sourire hésitant, hocha le menton et se leva sans attendre, apparemment pressé de fuir son regard perçant. Il traversa la salle et rejoignit Hamilton, qui se tenait debout dans un coin, non loin de la table où Macnair avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il lui chuchota quelques mots en la pointant du doigt et son compagnon la rejoignit d'un pas rapide sans accorder un regard à son collègue.

Gabrielle étudia Ryan Hamilton en silence de longues secondes avant de poser la moindre question. Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, le regard fuyant et le dos rigide, tout en lui criait qu'il ne voulait pas être là, qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses questions. Quant à croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher et qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

— Commençons par des questions simples, démarra-t-elle sans faire cas de son immobilité sévère. Pouvez-vous me dire d'où proviennent les produits alimentaires distribués aux prisonniers ?

Avec un soin méthodique, elle reprit le même schéma que lors de son interrogatoire avec Frédérik. Elle reposa les mêmes questions, souleva les mêmes problèmes et eu presque les mêmes réponses. Ryan se montrait bien moins friand en détails que son collègue, ses réponses étaient brèves et concises, le tout prononcé d'un ton réticent à mi-chemin du grognement. Agacée par son manque de manières, Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

— J'apprécierais que vous me parliez avec moins d'agressivité, je ne fais que mon travail.

— En remettant en cause le mien, répliqua Ryan.

La jeune femme grinça des dents et dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'emporter.

— Je suis désolée si mes questions froissent votre sensibilité, dit-elle avec froideur, mais il y a eu un meurtre à peine une heure plus tôt, pour lequel vous avez eu une opportunité, il est donc normal que je vous interroge, vous et votre collègue.

— Frédérik vous a déjà expliqué tout cela, rétorqua Hamilton avec humeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois le faire une seconde fois.

— Pour corroborer ses dires.

— De toute façon, enchaîna le jeune homme sans prêter attention à ses lèvres pincées, on ne peut pas savoir avant la distribution des plats quelle assiette ira à quel détenu, les prisonniers changent de places presque chaque jour. Il nous est donc impossible d'empoisonner un plat à l'avance si on ne sait pas à qui on va…

Gabrielle leva une main pour le faire taire, le coupant net dans sa tirade. Il marquait un bon point, un qu'elle n'avait pas relevé jusqu'à présent. Mais cela soulevait également la possibilité que la victime atteinte aurait très bien pu être la mauvaise cible. Cela lui semblait être une faible probabilité, mais il ne fallait rien exclure. Elle griffonna quelques mots d'une main fébrile avant de se reconcentrer de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

— Où en étions-nous ?

— Vous m'accusiez d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis, grogna Ryan.

— Je ne vous ai accusé de rien, s'enflamma la jeune femme, les nerfs échauffés par tant de mauvaise volonté. Je vous ai dit et répété qu'il est essentiel de vous interroger pour faire la lumière sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Et vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous pouvez paraître suspect, de par votre position et votre réticence à répondre à mes questions !

— Ma position ? releva-t-il d'une voix froide.

— Vous êtes celui qui a servi Macnair, vous auriez eu largement le loisir d'y glisser le poison quelque secondes avant de poser l'assiette devant lui.

Le visage renfrogné de Ryan pâlit et ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

— Je n'ai pas tué ce Mangemort, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on a aucun moyen de savoir où chaque détenu s'assoit, il aurait très bien pu s'installer à une des tables servies par Frédérik, je n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir…

— Et si vous planifiez cela depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ?

Cette question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Incapable de répondre, il fuyait son regard, le front couvert de sueur et les lèvres tremblantes. Gabrielle le fixait avec résolution. Elle savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, elle ne croyait pas une seconde que Ryan Hamilton puisse être le coupable. Il n'était pas sur les lieux du meurtre de Scabior ou de celui de Greyback. Il était tout au plus un complice, conscient ou non, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un tueur. Mais son agressivité cachait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Sans compter qu'elle était plus qu'agacée par ses manières de rustre et que le pousser dans ses retranchements était pour elle plus agréable que prétendre le calme.

— Je vous ai posé une question, murmura-t-elle.

— Je n'ai rien fait, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas touché à un cheveu de Macnair.

— Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

— Je… Je ne suis pas un tueur ! Je ne suis qu'un simple serveur, je n'ai rien demandé à personne.

— Vous avez eu l'opportunité et un mobile.

— Un mobile ?

— La guerre vous a arraché beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas Mr Hamilton ?

— Comme à tout le monde.

— Tout le monde n'a pas accès à la nourriture de Walden Macnair ou à la salle de bains de Fenrir Greyback.

— Je n'étais même pas présent au moment du meurtre du loup-garou !

— Mais vous étiez dans la prison.

Gabrielle s'efforçait de garder son visage impassible face à l'expression révoltée d'Hamilton. Ce dernier haletait comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres, les joues rouges, les yeux étincelants de la colère de l'injustice.

— Quant au meurtre de Stanley Scabior, nous vous avons toujours soupçonnés, feignit-elle avec calme.

— Vous mentez ! cria Ryan.

Il se leva brusquement, les poings serrés, comme à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, imperturbable. Seul le coin de ses lèvres remonta de quelques millimètres en un sourire ironique qui, elle le savait, pouvait porter sur les nerfs de n'importe qui. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Walford sursauta au coup d'éclat de son collègue. Devant sa posture agressive, il sembla hésiter à aller chercher de l'aide. Mais comme Ryan ne semblait pas prêt à céder à ses pulsions, il se contenta de les observer de loin avec crainte, son regard faisant la navette entre eux et la porte du réfectoire grande ouverte.

— Vous mentez, répéta Hamilton plus bas.

— Tout nous indique pourtant que vous étiez présents à la prison ce jour-là, affirma Gabrielle. Et que vous avez donné vous-même l'arme à un gardien avant de vous en débarrasser.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté ? lança-t-il, dans une dernière bravade.

— Par manque de preuves tangibles. Preuves que vous nous avez fournies aujourd'hui.

Devant son manque de réaction, Gabrielle se leva à son tour, le visage impassible malgré sa déception intérieure. Il était bien plus coriace qu'elle ne l'avait cru et il ne semblait pas prêt à dévoiler le secret dans lequel il avait mis tant de hargne. Croisant mentalement les doigts, elle tenta un dernier essai, sans vraiment savoir comment elle se sortirait de la situation si son intuition se révélait fausse.

— Très bien, vous répondrez sûrement plus facilement avec une dose de Veritaserum. Je vais vous emmener au Ministère dans les plus brefs délais, je vous prie de ne pas…

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hamilton. Sa fureur sembla s'évanouir pour faire place à une peur légitime. Il leva les mains devant lui, paumes vers l'avant, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était en aucun cas vindicatif.

— Attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, se défendit-il avec nervosité. Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi !

— Vous avez servi à Macnair une nourriture contenant un poison mortel, répliqua Gabrielle, priant pour qu'il craque. Vous étiez présent à la prison lors du meurtre de Greyback et vous auriez tout à fait eu le loisir de vous débarrasser du marteau et du burin ayant servi à casser le carrelage.

— Mais j'ai un alibi pour le meurtre de Scabior, je n'étais pas à la prison ce jour-là !

— J'ai dû mal à y croire, des témoins vous placent pourtant errant près de la cour pénitentiaire.

Gabrielle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire. Ses excuses étaient de plus en plus grotesques et farfelues, elle craignait qu'il ne flaire le piège. Mais il semblait trop apeuré par la possibilité de finir lui-même à l'intérieur d'une cellule pour réfléchir correctement. Il avait vu bien trop d'injustices de ce genre dans sa vie pour ne pas croire à celle-ci.

— J'étais absent ce jour-là, affirma-t-il. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Mme Young pour lui dire que j'étais malade et je suis resté chez moi.

— C'est ce que vous appelez un alibi ? Quand personne n'est là pour appuyer vos dires ?

— Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi.

— Qui ?

Ryan serra les dents, comme réticent à lâcher le nom qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Frustrée par ce silence, Gabrielle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte à quel point elle s'était crispée. La jointure des doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette était blanche et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de sa main.

— Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à me le dire, Mr Hamilton, peut-être un serez-vous plus bavard après avoir bu quelques gouttes de…

— Olivier Dubois. Son nom est Olivier Dubois. Il est resté chez moi toute la journée et il pourra vous dire que je n'ai pas tué qui que ce soit.

— Le gardien du Club de Flaquemare ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

Son esprit, qui n'avait cessé d'échafauder des théories plus saugrenues les unes que les autres ces dernières minutes, avait été à mille lieux de la vérité.

— Oui, acquiesça Hamilton entre ses dents serrées d'une voix grinçante, comme si on lui arrachait la langue.

Gabrielle resta muette, sans savoir comme réagir face à cette information. Cela n'avait en soit aucun impact sur l'enquête, mais elle se demandait comment Harry réagirait. Elle savait qu'il était un ami proche d'Olivier et cette nouvelle allait sans aucun doute être plus déroutante encore pour lui que pour elle.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle réfléchissait comment lui annoncer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, lorsqu'elle se rappela en face de qui elle se trouvait. De l'autre côté de la table, Ryan l'examinait avec un œil soupçonneux. Une grimace amère sur le visage, il semblait regretter son aveu et l'examinait avec attention. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants avant qu'il n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

— Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment soupçonné, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse trouver une réponse satisfaisante, quelques coups toqués contre la porte ouverte leur firent tourner la tête. Harry se tenait sur le seuil, l'air intrigué.

— Je venais juste te dire qu'on avait fini, on t'attend en salle d'interrogatoire pour faire un débriefing.

— Je viens de terminer aussi, se hâta de dire Gabrielle. Je t'accompagne.

Elle se tourna vers Hamilton, dont les yeux étincelaient de colère de s'être fait rouler.

— Je vérifierais personnellement votre alibi. En attendant, veillez à ne pas quitter le pays.

Et elle s'éclipsa avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

— Votre échange avait l'air tendu, fit remarquer Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Gabrielle hésita un instant avant de lui apprendre du bout des lèvres ce que Hamilton venait de lui dire. Son collègue sembla tout aussi surpris qu'elle par cette révélation.

— Tu veux dire que Ryan Hamilton serait le petit ami d'Olivier ? Celui qui ne veut pas que quiconque soit au courant ?

— Ca me semble hautement probable, grimaça Gabrielle.

— Ca expliquerait au moins comment il a pu savoir que j'enquêtais à Azkaban, marmonna Harry. Comment tu as réussi à lui faire dire ça ?

— Je lui ai fait croire qu'il était notre suspect numéro un.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire admiratif, à l'instant où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le deuxième étage.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a mieux à faire que rigoler ? les tança la voix d'Andrew depuis la première salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils le rejoignirent sans plus attendre en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher toutefois de sourire devant son ton grognon.

Une fois installés autour de la table blanche, ils exposèrent chacun leur tour leurs résultats. Gabrielle présenta succinctement les quelques données qu'elle avait pu recueillir sur le trajet de la nourriture, mais garda secret le fait que Hamilton fréquente Olivier. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mêler sa vie personnelle aux actes d'un tueur méthodique.

De son côté, Andrew affirma ne rien avoir pu tirer des deux Mangemorts. Rowle et Jugson avaient nié toute responsabilité dans l'affaire et avaient véhément protesté contre toute forme d'accusation. Ils disaient juste que Macnair s'était effondré dans son assiette sans aucun signe préalable et qu'ils n'avaient vu personne s'approcher de son plat, tout occupés qu'ils étaient par le vacarme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry confirma à son tour l'hypothèse que le tueur avait créé une distraction le plus loin possible du lieu de son crime. D'après les interrogatoires des différents gardiens, un des plats semblaient avoir explosé, ce qui avait créé une pagaille sans nom et les cinq hommes avaient eu de la peine à rétablir le calme. A part cela, il n'avait rien pu tirer d'eux non plus.

— Le tueur est un sacré bon acteur, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à déceler ne serait-ce qu'une faille dans la carapace.

— Je pense qu'on devrait réduire la liste des gardiens en recoupant ceux présents aujourd'hui et lors du meurtre de Greyback et de Scabior, proposa Gabrielle.

— Et si plusieurs sont dans le coup ? objecta Harry. Ce n'est pas impossible.

— Il a raison, approuva Andrew. Par contre, je pense qu'on peut retirer les Mangemorts de notre liste de suspects. Il me semble de plus en plus probables qu'ils sont la cible de ces attaques.

— Scabior et Greyback ne portaient pas la Marque, releva Gabrielle.

— Mais ils étaient du côté de Voldemort lors de la guerre, murmura Harry. Tu penses que le coupable agit uniquement par vengeance ?

Andrew approuva d'un signe de tête et les laissa intégrer l'information quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

— J'approfondirai dès demain le passé de chacun pour connaître leur implication lors de la guerre et leurs éventuelles relations avec les Mangemorts. Personnel comme détenus. De votre côté, je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller rendre visite à cette société, les « Délices pour le palais », et d'interroger les Elfes, on ne sait jamais.

— Harry peut y aller seul, intervint Gabrielle. J'aimerais d'abord fouiller la cellule de Seth Cooper dès que ce sera possible et l'interroger. Je parviendrais peut-être à mettre en évidence un lien entre lui et Letterford.

— Ce qui peut éventuellement nous mener à mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du meurtre de Scabior, compléta Andrew. Très bien. Faisons comme ça.

Harry acquiesça et ils se levèrent tous trois d'un même mouvement. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, il était temps de rentrer chacun chez soi, même si chasser cette affaire de la tête allait être difficile. Ils se rendirent de nouveau au huitième étage et se saluèrent juste avant de transplaner.

Harry regagna sa maison pleine des cris des enfants et du silence buté de Ginny. Gabrielle s'effondra aussitôt sur son canapé devant sa télévision avec une bonne tasse de thé. Andrew gagna directement le restaurant où il était censé retrouver Slade, fuyant pour une fois la solitude d'une soirée passée à se ronger les sangs en attendant la venue de Tobias.

* * *

— Et combien de repas préparez-vous par jour pour Azkaban ?

Harry adressa sa question au petit Elfe maigre debout à ses côtés qui jouait le rôle de guide.

— Environ cent vingt couverts, répondit la créature d'une voix aiguë, dont dix le midi pour le personnel de la prison.

— Et chacun des plats est systématiquement testé et goûté ?

— Oui, Monsieur !

— Vous êtes donc sûr qu'aucune contamination par poison n'a pu être possible dans vos locaux ?

— Absolument certain, Monsieur, c'est impossible !

Harry poussa un soupir, griffonna quelques mots dans son bloc-notes et remercia l'Elfe chaleureusement. La petite créature s'inclina et s'éclipsa sans plus attendre pour rejoindre ses nombreux collègues qui s'affairaient autour des fourneaux. Les viandes, légumes et sauces préparés dégageaient de lourdes volutes de fumée qui embaumaient l'air de dizaines de senteurs alléchantes. On coupait, on épluchait, on cuisait, on bouillait et on mijotait de tous côtés. Etourdi par cette activité bourdonnante, Harry quitta les cuisines après y avoir jeté un dernier regard circulaire.

Il remonta d'un pas vif le long couloir étroit jusqu'à arriver à un grand hall vide. La secrétaire avait déserté son poste, pour gagner le bureau de sa patronne, dont la porte ouverte montrait deux silhouettes penchées sur un dossier. Harry renonça à leur faire part de son départ, elles avaient suffisamment manifesté leur animosité quant à sa venue ici. La directrice craignait de s'attirer une mauvaise réputation si on la soupçonnait liée de près ou de loin à la prison.

Harry poussa un soupir et remonta les escaliers qui le mèneraient au-dehors. Il n'avait rien découvert d'intéressant de toute façon. Les informations fournies par les Elfes corroboraient celles recueillies par Gabrielle auprès de Walford et Hamilton. Il avait pu constater, grâce au charme de traçabilité, que l'enchantement de protection posé sur les plats avait été rompu quelques minutes avant le service du midi. Cet élément allait en faveur des deux hommes, qui n'avaient pu trafiquer les assiettes lors du transport, mais cela ne les avançait pas plus que cela dans leur recherche du coupable.

Les sourcils froncés, morose, Harry traversa la boutique vide sous laquelle se dissimulait l'entreprise des « Délices pour le palais » et ses cuisines et sortit sur le trottoir bondé de Moldus. Certains le dévisagèrent avec surprise en le voyant émerger d'un magasin de sous-vêtements pour femmes. Ignorant les regards des curieux, Harry s'empressa de remonter la rue, à la recherche d'un coin isolé pour transplaner. Il espérait que les investigations de ses collègues soient plus fructueuses que les siennes.

Il arriva à Azkaban une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air toujours aussi sombre. Il s'empressa de gagner le deuxième étage où ils avaient établi leurs quartiers et fut soulagé d'y trouver Andrew, qui écrivait d'un air concentré avec rapidité, le nez à quelques centimètres de son morceau de parchemin.

— Tu as pris ton temps, fit-il remarquer sans lever les yeux. J'ai eu le temps d'éplucher chaque dossier et de faire un résumé avec nos nouvelles infos.

— Je suis passé au Ministère avant d'y aller pour savoir si l'analyse du poison serait bientôt terminée.

— Et ?

— Ils m'ont envoyé sur les roses et m'ont dit qu'ils nous contacteront lorsqu'ils auront plus d'informations. Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

— Oh, pas grand-chose, juste que si le tueur opère bien dans un but de vengeance personnelle, la quasi-totalité de cette prison a un mobile, grogna Andrew d'une voix sinistre.

Il lui tendit une feuille d'un geste las. Harry la saisit aussitôt et la parcourut d'un regard rapide.

 _DETENUS_

 _Allen Chase : femme assassinée par Walden Macnair._

 _Tyler Ellis : mordu par Fenrir Greyback._

 _Eva Robbins : amie assassinée par Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Lucy Letterford : famille entière assassinée par Ian Selwyn._

 _PERSONNEL_

 _Evan Wellins : fiancé à une Née-Moldue, Rosalyn, dont la famille entière a été assassinée par Rabastan Lestrange._

 _Jensen Berwick : Né-Moldu chassé et capturé pendant la guerre, envoyé à Azkaban par Stanley Scabior et Fenrir Greyback._

 _Stewart Ackerley : famille entière assassinée par Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Demelza Robins : famille entière assassinée par Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Vera Hawkins : famille entière assassinée par Darell Avery et Jeremiah Mulciber._

 _Ryan Hamilton : orphelinat Moldu où il a grandi détruit par Alecto et Amycus Carrow._

— Cela me semble relativement peu, remarqua Harry en reposant le papier, étonné de la réaction de son mentor.

— Ceux que j'ai listés ici sont ceux qui ont subi des pertes directes à cause des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort, mais cela peut très bien être le cas d'autres, sans que nous le sachions. D'après ce que j'ai pu recueillir comme information auprès du personnel, chaque employé est relié de près ou de loin aux victimes.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Young, Wellins, Walker, Milner et McCoy ont tous collaboré. Ils travaillaient dans divers services du Ministère et ont donc tous été en contact, direct ou indirect, avec un Mangemort. On ne peut pas savoir s'ils ont été victimes d'humiliations, de menaces, de chantage, ou que sais-je encore. Mais de manière générale, leurs vies quotidiennes ont sûrement été bouleversées.

Andrew fouilla dans les notes étalées face en lui pour en sortir une seconde feuille de parchemin noircie d'une écriture minuscule.

—Philips, Rodriguez et Bishop se trouvaient hors du pays durant toute la durée de la guerre. Pérou, Espagne et Etats-Unis. Mais il est possible qu'ils aient été en contact avec un Mangemort à un moment ou un autre. On sait de sources sûres que Voldemort envoyait ses fidèles recruter des sympathisants ailleurs.

— Il y a tout de même peu de chances…

— Ensuite, le coupa Andrew, Adamski, Hawkins, Walford et Hamilton ont pris part à la résistance de manière plus ou moins active. Peut-être ont-ils été capturés, torturés, menacés, autant de raisons qui les pousseraient aujourd'hui à chercher vengeance.

— Et Ackerley et Demelza se trouvaient à Poudlard au moment de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, compléta Harry.

— Les Ackerley ont été tués car ils avaient rejoint un groupe de résistants, l'informa Andrew. Quant aux Robins, ils ont subi les conséquences des actions de leur fille, qui avait rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore qui se rebellait contre les Carrow.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry fixa longuement le nom de son ancienne coéquipière écrit en pattes de mouche sur le parchemin. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après Poudlard et avant d'arriver à Azkaban, il n'avait jamais su la douleur qu'elle avait dû endurer après cette perte, et il se sentit bizarrement coupable. Ce qui était absurde, car il n'y était pour rien. Cette réflexion fit naître une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait que si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait su à quoi il pensait et elle aurait levé les yeux au plafond en soupirant, d'un ton à la fois amusé et exaspéré, « le fameux complexe du héros ».

— Tu penses que cela vaut le coup de les interroger ? demanda soudain Harry. Tous ceux en lien avec nos victimes ?

— Au moins ceux qui sont reliés à eux de manière directe, oui, répondit Andrew. On verra plus tard pour les autres.

L'Auror souligna d'un mouvement vif du poignet les noms d'Allen Chase, Tyler Ellis et Jensen Berwick.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre au travail, observa-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Gabrielle, qui revenait de sa fouille de la cellule de Seth Cooper. Elle arborait pour la première fois depuis longtemps un large sourire triomphant.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

Désespéré de bonnes nouvelles, il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle acquiesce.

— Oh que oui. De jolies preuves de chantage.

Elle jeta sur la table une poignée de clichés animés, sur lesquelles se penchèrent aussitôt ses deux collègues. Les mêmes visages semblaient déclinés cent fois sur papier glacé. Un homme et une femme d'environ soixante ans, élégants, à l'air sévère et pincé. Dans la rue froide, dans une boutique, à la table d'un café, sur le seuil de leur maison, les photographies montraient une multiplicité de lieux différents. Sur certaines se tenait, toujours de dos, méconnaissable, un homme musclé au crâne rasé, à qui la femme jetait des regards absolument terrifiés. Et parmi tout cela, des mots tracés à la va-vite sur parchemin. _N'oublie pas_ , décliné à l'infini, à chaque fois d'une écriture différente.

— On le fait chanter, murmura Harry.

— Je suppose que ce sont ses parents ? demanda Andrew en désignant le couple.

— Je pense aussi, confirma Gabrielle. Je voulais d'abord vous faire part de ma découverte avant de le confronter. Il nous attend sagement en face.

Harry se redressa sans attendre et la suivit dans la pièce voisine. Calme en apparence, il était agité intérieurement par une excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis plusieurs semaines. Enfin, un indice tangible, quelque chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient s'appuyer.

Assis sur la chaise en fer inconfortable des salles d'interrogatoire, Seth Cooper semblait particulièrement fébrile. Incapable de fixer un seul point durant plus de quelques secondes, il se rongeait les ongles de la main droite, malgré ses poignets liés par des cordes.

Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux photographies que jeta Gabrielle sur la table face à lui. Son regard faisait la navette entre la porte fermée et les meurtrières étroites sur sa gauche.

— Nous avons trouvé ceci dans ta cellule Seth, annonça la jeune femme d'une voix calme. Il est temps de parler.

Le prisonnier resta résolument muré dans son silence. Harry retint un soupir. Il allait encore falloir extirper la vérité avec tous les trésors d'imagination possible.

Il ne doutait pas que l'interrogatoire serait long et difficile. Il serait sûrement en retard pour le dîner. Une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci à tous pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous n'êtes pas déçus d'être (encore une fois) teasés. XD Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des suppositions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Et je vous dis à mercredi prochain, bonne semaine à vous ! :)


	13. 13 - Trois secrets dévoilés

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière, je m'excuse, c'était pas volontaire. ^^ J'ai eu quelques jours épuisants IRL, rien de grave, mais j'ai oublié de poster. x) Bref, désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Un grand merci aussi à Clo, ma bêta merveilleuse qui fait un boulot plus que formidable. :hug:

Comme d'habitude, une petite liste des OCs rencontrés dans ce chapitre pour vous resituer rapidement :

\- Cox : Auror

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

\- Ethel : femme d'Andrew

\- Rachel : soeur de Gabrielle

\- Alfonso Rodriguez, Dominik Adamski, Jensen Berwick : gardiens

\- Evan Wellins : gardien, amant de Demelza

\- Ryan Hamilton : employé au réfectoire, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Seth Cooper : détenu, ont trouvé des preuves de chantage dans sa cellule (photographies)

\- Lucy Letterford : détenue, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne

\- Curtis Ward : bras droit de Lucy

\- Tyler Ellis : détenu, loup-garou

\- Allen Chase : détenu, ancien alcoolique, battu par un gardien

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture. 3

* * *

La chouette ne lui avait apporté le dossier que très tard la veille au soir, il s'était donc contenté de le poser sur la table de cuisine avant d'aller se coucher, se disant qu'il y jetterait un œil le lendemain matin. C'est ainsi qu'Andrew se retrouvera dès les premières heures de la journée le nez collé sur la liasse de feuilles que lui avait remises Cox.

Occupé à Azkaban cette dernière semaine, il avait demandé l'aide de son collègue pour quelques recherches, dont il venait tout juste de lui transmettre ses conclusions. Andrew l'avait chargé de se renseigner auprès des différents Potionnistes de renom pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait reçu une commande de Polynectar et de lui fournir les notes d'examens de leurs différents suspects, au cas où l'un d'eux soit suffisamment brillant en Potions pour en concocter une aussi compliquée.

Tout en sirotant son café noir sans sucre, Andrew parcourut en diagonale la liste de Potionnistes que Cox avait contacté, constatant sans surprise qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vendu de Polynectar dans les derniers mois à des particuliers. Il passa donc rapidement à la liasse suivante, des copies des ASPICS de l'ensemble des détenus et du personnel de la prison.

Sous ses yeux fatigués défilèrent une suite de lettres, des A, des E, parfois même des P ou des D, mais aucun O. Le Polynectar n'étant même pas une potion accessible pour un niveau d'ASPICS, il doutait que quelqu'un n'ayant pas eu la note maximale puisse espérer un jour en préparer. Seules les copies d'examen de Rodriguez et Adamski différaient des autres, ceux-ci ayant fait respectivement leurs études à Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, mais leurs notes plus que moyennes ne changeaient pas la donne.

Andrew poussa un soupir agacé et referma le dossier d'un geste vif. Bien qu'il s'en soit douté depuis le début, avoir la preuve formelle sous les yeux que cette piste aboutissait dans une impasse était frustrant. Si cette hypothèse du Polynectar était fondée, la potion avait sans aucun doute été préparée et vendue sur le marché noir et à partir de là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour en remonter la trace. Résigné, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tracer une flèche et écrire « _Abandon_ » en lettres capitales sur sa feuille de notes. Rien ne servait de s'attarder sur un élément qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver alors qu'il y avait tant à faire.

Pensif, l'Auror attira vers lui le compte-rendu minutieux de l'interrogatoire de Cooper pratiqué en début de semaine. Malgré la preuve irréfutable que quelqu'un le faisait chanter, il avait refusé de lâcher le moindre nom. Trop terrifié pour parler, il n'avait cessé de tenir des propos incohérents sur le fait que lui et sa famille étaient en danger et qu'il ne croyait pas en la protection du Ministère parce que, souligné en gras sur le parchemin, « _ils étaient partout_ ».

Pour Andrew, cette phrase seule faisait office de confession. Cooper n'avait prononcé aucun nom, ni trahi son maître chanteur, mais il était évident que Letterford était à l'origine de ces menaces. C'était la seule explication plausible quant au comportement de Cooper le jour du meurtre de Scabior. Il avait tenté de la protéger des coups d'Avery, bien loin de sa nature couarde habituelle. Il semblait tout aussi logique de supposer que ce chantage avait lieu grâce à l'intervention de Ward, le bras droit de Letterford, qui menait la mafia d'une main de fer depuis son départ en prison. La question était maintenant de savoir comment mettre Cooper devant le fait accompli pour qu'il leur révèle le nom du gardien qui jouait le rôle d'intermédiaire.

Avant qu'une solution brillante n'ait pu lui venir en tête, le bruit d'un bec contre le carreau de la fenêtre lui fit lever la tête. Il laissa échapper un grognement en reconnaissant le hibou gris sombre qui le toisait de ses yeux jaunes. Il hésita un instant à le laisser dehors, mais son insistance le fit vite changer d'avis. Sans compter qu'il valait mieux savoir ce que son frère lui voulait cette fois. Autant être prévenu s'il se trouvait devant sa porte dans l'heure qui suivait.

Le volatile s'introduisit dans la cuisine d'un grand coup d'aile, amenant avec lui la température glaciale du dehors. Il se percha sur le dossier de sa chaise et tendit sa patte d'un geste presque impérieux, où était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Andrew le détacha avec une certaine répugnance et ôta la ficelle qui l'entourait avant de le parcourir d'un œil rapide.

 _Andrew,_

 _Devant ton absence de réponse, je me vois obligé de me déplacer pour venir te voir directement. Nous pourrons parler de vive voix. Je te rejoindrais à Londres dès la semaine prochaine, c'est la période parfaite. Que dis-tu d'une réconciliation autour d'un bon repas de Noël ? Après tout, les fêtes de fin d'année sont faites pour se passer en famille._

 _Dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse positive,_

 _Tobias_

Furieux, Andrew abattit son poing fermé sur la table. Le hibou poussa un cri de protestation et s'envola pour se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il le fixait avec attention, attendant apparemment une réponse avant de repartir.

— Une réponse positive, une réponse positive, tu vas voir, grommela Andrew.

Les mains rendues tremblantes par la colère, il retourna le parchemin et y griffonna quelques mots, une simple phrase, sans aucune formule de politesse.

 _Je travaille à Noël, inutile que tu viennes._

Cela ne suffirait certainement pas à tenir Tobias à distance, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Sans compter qu'il ne mentait pas, il serait sûrement de garde la semaine prochaine. Le service devait continuer de tourner et il était l'un des rares Aurors à se proposer.

Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou hautain avant de le rejeter au-dehors, au beau milieu des tourbillons de neige et des rafales de vent glacial. Il le regarda s'éloigner d'un air maussade, son humeur assombrie et son esprit à mille kilomètres de l'enquête. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment son frère pouvait espérer une possible réconciliation. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux six ans plus tôt, il aurait dû comprendre que toute tentative était vaine.

Après tout, s'il avait perdu Ethel, c'était en partie de la faute de Tobias. Et jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner pour ça.

* * *

COMPTE-RENDU – INTERROGATOIRE DU DETENU TYLER ELLIS – MERCREDI 17 DECEMBRE 2008

H. POTTER : J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser à propos des récents meurtres, Tyler.

T. ELLIS, _nerveux_ : Vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois que je n'étais pas considéré comme suspect.

H. POTTER : Le meurtre de Macnair a mis en lumière de nouveaux points intéressants concernant l'enquête.

T. ELLIS, _affolé_ : Je n'ai pas tué Macnair ! Je… J'étais… Je n'étais pas…

H. POTTER : Pas assis à côté de lui, je le sais bien. D'après les différents témoins, tu étais à la table neuf.

T. ELLIS : Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

H. POTTER : Car tu possèdes un mobile au moins pour le meurtre de Greyback.

T. ELLIS : Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas approché.

H. POTTER : Tu lui en voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a mordu. Par sa faute tu as perdu le contrôle lors d'une pleine lune et tu as mordu cette pauvre petite fille. C'est à cause de lui que tu te retrouves ici aujourd'hui.

T. ELLIS: Je vous l'ai déjà dit et répété, je n'ai rien fait à Greyback !

H. POTTER : Tu en avais pourtant les motivations et l'opportunité. Il a détruit ta vie.

T. ELLIS, _suppliant_ : Je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien fait.

H. POTTER : Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

 _Silence_.

H. POTTER : Je t'ai posé une question Tyler.

T. ELLIS, _chuchotant_ : J'avais bien trop peur de lui pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis que je suis ici, je l'évitais le plus possible, je ne voulais pas me retrouver sur son chemin.

H. POTTER : C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, mais comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? Il est normal d'avoir du ressentiment pour une telle bête sauvage. Sans Greyback, tu serais libre. Un sorcier comme les autres, ta vie ne serait pas pourrie par la lycanthropie. Il est naturel d'avoir voulu le tuer.

T. ELLIS : Je n'ai jamais songé à mettre fin à ses jours, pas une fois.

H. POTTER : Même au tout début ? Même aux jours les plus sombres ? Même en pleine guerre, alors que tu venais de te faire mordre ?

 _Silence_.

T. ELLIS, _hésitant_ : Non, jamais. J'ai été tenté. De me laisser consumer par la rancœur et l'envie de vengeance. Je l'aurais fait… Si… Si j'avais été seul.

H. POTTER, _intéressé_ : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

T. ELLIS : J'ai eu de l'aide.

H. POTTER : De la part de qui ?

T. ELLIS : Un autre loup-garou.

H. POTTER : Explique-moi. En détail.

T. ELLIS : Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mon histoire est reliée à votre enquête.

H. POTTER : En tous points, Tyler. Si tu arrives à me prouver, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que tu ne ressentais aucune animosité envers ton créateur, pourquoi l'aurais-tu tué aujourd'hui et maintenant ? Pourquoi aurais-tu risqué l'emprisonnement à vie ? Greyback est la seule victime qui te rattache à ces meurtres. Sans lui, tu ne serais même pas considéré comme suspect. Il te suffit de me convaincre de te rayer de ma liste.

 _Court silence_.

T. ELLIS : Je n'avais pas encore fini mes études supérieures au moment où la guerre a éclaté. J'habitais toujours chez mes parents. Je n'avais rien à craindre, j'étais un Sang-Mêlé et mon père Moldu était mort l'année passée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Olivia.

H. POTTER : Olivia ?

T. ELLIS : Ma voisine. Mon amie d'enfance. On a grandi ensemble. On est allé à Poudlard ensemble. On a passé tous les deux notre scolarité à Poufsouffle. C'était une Née-Moldue. Et un jour ils sont venus chez elle. Deux personnes du Ministère. J'ai obéi à mon instinct. Je les ai stupéfixés et on s'est enfui. Rien que tous les deux. Ça se passait bien, au début.

H. POTTER : Jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez attraper ?

T. ELLIS : On est tombé sur un groupe de Rafleurs. On a tenté de s'enfuir mais on n'a pas été assez rapide. Greyback était derrière nous. C'était la pleine lune. Il m'a mordu et j'ai hurlé. Olivia s'est arrêtée pour m'aider et ils nous ont attrapés tous les deux. Elle a été envoyée au Ministère et moi ils m'ont laissé agoniser sur le sol.

 _Silence_.

T. ELLIS, _chuchotant_ : Je me souviendrais toujours du rire de Greyback quand il est parti. Rauque. Moqueur. Cruel. ( _Un ton plus haut_ ) Ma blessure a brûlé pendant des jours. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Je pensais que je ne survivrais pas. J'avais à peine dix-neuf ans mais j'étais déjà persuadé que ma vie était finie. Que je ne m'en relèverais pas. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme me trouve.

H. POTTER : Cet homme ?

T. ELLIS : Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Je lui ai dit en pleurant que Greyback m'avait mordu. Il a paru si triste. Il m'a emmené avec lui dans une auberge et il m'a soigné. Il essayait de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien. Mais j'ai ignoré toutes ses tentatives de gentillesse.

H. POTTER : Et tu ne sais pas qui cet homme pourrait être ?

T. ELLIS : Il ne m'a jamais montré son visage. Il est parti avant que je ne sois complètement guéri. Je n'avais pas d'argent alors je suis retourné chez ma mère. Elle a été horrifiée d'apprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais une bête sauvage. Je craignais ma première pleine lune. De perdre le contrôle. Alors je suis parti quelques jours avant que ça n'arrive. J'étais épuisé, irrité, sur les nerfs. Je suis entré dans une taverne pour boire un verre, me détendre. J'avais l'impression que le mot loup-garou était marqué au fer rouge sur mon front. Et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu.

H. POTTER : L'inconnu qui t'a sauvé ?

T. ELLIS : Oui.

H. POTTER : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu son visage.

T. ELLIS : J'ai reconnu son odeur. Mes sens sont plus développés que d'ordinaire à l'approche de la pleine lune. Je me suis assis à côté de lui et on a discuté. Son visage était dans l'ombre. Il m'a rassuré sur ma première transformation. Beaucoup. Il m'a offert d'être là. Ça m'a surpris. Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que lui aussi avait été mordu par Greyback.

H. POTTER : Il t'a aidé à traverser ta première pleine lune ?

T. ELLIS : On s'est retrouvé dans la forêt quelques nuits plus tard. C'était horrible. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle souffrance. Mais grâce à lui, la nuit a été… supportable.

 _Silence_.

T. ELLIS : Bref, si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce que cet homme m'a aidé plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Il m'a déchargé de ma haine. De ma rancœur. Il m'a persuadé que je pourrais vivre avec ça. Lui le faisait bien depuis des années. Il me disait que ce n'était pas bon de se complaire dans ma rancune et le dégoût que j'avais pour moi-même. Il me disait que je ne pourrais avancer qu'en oubliant. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Grâce à lui. A nos discussions, à sa présence. Pas une seule fois je n'ai songé à m'en prendre à Greyback depuis cette rencontre. Pas même quand je suis arrivé ici. Il me rappelle bien trop celui que j'aurais pu devenir si mon sauveur n'avait pas été là. Un tueur.

H. POTTER : Et ce sauveur, il a un nom ? Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?

T. ELLIS : Non, il disait que ce n'était pas prudent. Il m'a juste donné un surnom.

H. POTTER : Qui était ?

T. ELLIS : Lunard.

 _Silence_.

T. ELLIS : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

H. POTTER, _ému_ : Lunard. Bien. On va te raccompagner à ta cellule, Tyler. Merci pour ces informations.

T. ELLIS : Je suis toujours suspect ?

 _Silence_.

H. POTTER : Non, plus pour le moment. Je peux juste te poser une dernière question ?

T. ELLIS : Oui ?

H. POTTER : Qu'est-il arrivé à ton amie Olivia ?

T. ELLIS, _le regard éteint_ : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Son nom est inscrit sur la liste des victimes de guerre.

H. POTTER : Je suis désolé.

T. ELLIS, _murmurant_ : Moi aussi.

* * *

Harry avait bien pris soin de s'asseoir à l'opposé d'Olivier lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés aux Trois Balais pour leur réunion Quidditch du mois. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter indéfiniment, mais comme il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet, il préférait repousser la conversation le plus longtemps possible.

Il devenait cependant de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'esquiver son regard. Ron venait de déserter la chaise à sa droite pour partir chercher une nouvelle tournée de Bièreaubeurres, tandis qu'à sa gauche, Ginny prenait grand soin de l'ignorer.

Leurs rapports n'avaient cessé de se dégrader ces dernières semaines. Malgré ses belles promesses du début, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser happer par son enquête. Il rentrait tard, ratait souvent le dîner et travaillait le week-end pour explorer telle ou telle piste, incapable de se sortir l'affaire de la tête. Cela rendait bien évidemment Ginny furieuse et elle s'appliquait à lui battre froid depuis quelques temps. Harry avait bien tenté de se racheter, d'y mettre du sien, de l'aider avec les enfants, mais tous ses efforts ne parvenaient pas à chasser de son esprit Azkaban et son terrifiant tueur. Ginny sentait qu'il avait toujours la tête ailleurs et cela l'énervait bien plus que ses absences. Même quand il était avec eux, il n'était pas vraiment là.

Face à lui, Olivier continuait d'essayer de capter son attention. Mal à l'aise, Harry se leva brusquement, s'attirant le regard surpris d'Alicia, assise à deux chaises de lui.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je reviens. Toilettes.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les tables bondées des Trois Balais pour gagner la porte à côté du bar, où Ron et Dean se trouvaient toujours, attendant leurs boissons. Une fois coupé des conversations bruyantes de la salle surchauffée, Harry poussa un soupir soulagé et s'appuya contre le mur en carrelage blanc.

Le regard que lui renvoyait le miroir était celui d'un homme fatigué, épuisé même. Des cernes profonds, des yeux hantés, des cheveux plus longs que d'habitude. Il était méconnaissable. Cette affaire lui bouffait son temps, son esprit, son sommeil. Il n'en dormait plus. Il ne parvenait même plus à apprécier une après-midi entre amis. Attraper le tueur était devenu une obsession. Un besoin irrépressible. Il devait le débusquer. Ce n'était plus seulement sa carrière ou son couple qui étaient en jeu à présent, mais bien son amour propre, sa fierté personnelle, son « complexe du héros », comme disait Hermione.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à cœur. Pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à rester distant de son travail. Ses collègues y parvenaient bien, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi ces meurtres l'atteignaient-ils tant ? Alors que les victimes n'étaient que des rebuts de la société, des immondes crapules qui méritaient ce qui leur arrivaient. Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions.

Il fut brutalement sorti de sa réflexion par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, amenant par la même occasion le brouhaha du pub bondé. Olivier se glissa à l'intérieur et prit soin de refermer le battant derrière lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir face à son ami.

— Tu as fini de me fuir ?

— Oui, je sais, totalement indigne d'un Gryffondor.

Olivier s'assit près des lavabos, juste en face de lui, le regard sérieux. Gêné, Harry préféra éviter ses yeux inquisiteurs pour laisser les siens errer autour de la pièce.

— J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, finit par dire Olivier. Mais Ryan…

— Ne souhaitait pas que je le sache, c'est compréhensible, compléta-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis avec lui, pas vrai ?

— J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu t'éprendre d'un type aussi froid, taciturne et agressif.

— Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, contredit Olivier avec un discret sourire. Il peut être gentil quand il veut. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit ainsi à Azkaban. Il déteste cet endroit. Les Mangemorts, les fantômes des anciens détenus et des Détraqueurs, ça lui rappelle trop la guerre et tout ce qu'il y a perdu.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne part pas ?

— Il aime encore moins être entouré. Au moins là-bas il est souvent seul. Loin de tout.

— C'est pour ça qu'il refuse d'officialiser les choses avec toi ?

— En partie. Il a peur d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et sortir avec le gardien du Club de Flaquemare n'est pas exactement une bonne manière de rester dans l'anonymat.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire devant la grimace de son ancien capitaine. Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'Olivier poussa un profond soupir et renversa la tête en arrière, plus lassé qu'amusé.

— Et surtout, il n'assume pas du tout le fait d'aimer les hommes, grogna-t-il d'un air sombre.

— C'est nouveau pour lui ?

— Pas vraiment.

Olivier laissa flotter un instant de silence avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Je l'ai rencontré au sein d'un groupe de résistants pendant la guerre. J'étais attiré par lui mais je n'ai rien tenté, je le croyais hétéro. Il était toujours collé à cette fille, Effie. Je pensais qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ou tout du moins qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, vu comment il la regardait.

— C'était pas le cas ?

— Oh non, pas du tout même. C'était sa sœur. Enfin, il la considérait comme sa petite soeur. Ils ont été élevés ensemble à l'orphelinat et il l'a pris sous son aile. Le bâtiment a été incendié par des Mangemorts et il l'a tirée de là, quelques jours avant de nous rejoindre.

— Mais ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez du coup ? Je pensais que tu ne le voyais que depuis quelques mois.

— Je t'ai dit, je le pensais fermement hétéro. Après la guerre, Effie et Katie ont gardé contact, elles s'entendaient bien. J'avais des nouvelles de lui à travers elles de temps en temps, il avait l'air d'enchaîner les conquêtes. Féminines, bien entendu. Puis un soir on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre, totalement par hasard. Katie et Effie sont rentrées plus tôt, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui parce qu'il était bourré et il m'a embrassé.

— Comme ça ?

— Comme ça. Et moi après ça j'étais complètement paumé, parce que je voyais un autre mec à ce moment-là, que je commençais à reconstruire ma vie et qu'il foutait le bordel dans ma tête. Le lendemain il a fait comme si de rien n'était. On a continué à se voir, en tant qu'amis, toujours en compagnie d'Effie et Katie, et il n'en a plus jamais reparlé. Moi non plus.

Olivier se tut un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Harry n'osait pas l'interrompre, il avait l'impression que son ami gardait ça sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps et il ne voulait pas l'arrêter dans ses confessions.

— Puis c'est arrivé une deuxième fois, alors qu'il était totalement sobre. Il m'a repoussé et m'a ignoré pendant de longs mois. Comme si ça avait été de ma faute, alors que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative. Et la troisième fois, c'est allé plus loin. On s'est vu régulièrement pendant presque deux ans. Toujours des nuits sans lendemain. Moi ça me bouffait de l'intérieur mais je disais rien. Et lui ne me parlait pas non plus. Il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Effie. Il ne veut toujours pas d'ailleurs. Comme si elle allait moins l'aimer à cause de ça.

— Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? murmura Harry.

— J'ai arrêté de compter, avoua Olivier. Peut-être bien cinq ans. Cinq ans et demi. Seule Katie est au courant.

— Alors tous ces mecs que tu nous as présenté…

— A chaque fois que je me disais que c'était bon, que c'était fini, que je tournais la page. En règle générale il rappliquait quelques semaines plus tard et moi je tombais dans le panneau.

Harry laissa le silence retomber, ne sachant que dire. Il était peiné pour son ami et se sentait stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

— C'est con l'amour, hein, ricana Olivier d'un ton désabusé. A chaque fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire. Cette fois-ci, ça fait presque six mois. Notre record, je crois bien, même s'il refuse toujours de le crier sur les toits. Il a trop peur de ce qu'on dirait de lui à la prison aussi je crois bien.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant il n'entretient pas vraiment des rapports cordiaux avec ses collègues.

— Je me doute. Je pense que c'est surtout dû à la nana qu'il s'est tapé avant qu'on se remette ensemble, il ne veut pas créer un scandale.

— Quelle nana ? Une fille de la prison ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Qui ça ?

— Tu penses vraiment que je lui ai demandé une carte d'identité ? plaisanta Olivier, amer. Je n'ai même pas voulu savoir son nom.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur la tête rousse de Ron, les faisant presque sursauter tous les deux.

— Ah c'est ici que vous vous cachez ! C'est quoi cette manie de se raconter des messes basses aux toilettes ? Il faut que vous veniez m'aider, Seamus soutient que les Harpies n'ont aucune chance cette année et je pense que Ginny est à deux doigts de l'étriper.

Laissant échapper des rires amusés, Harry et Olivier suivirent le rouquin hors de la pièce et retournèrent dans la salle surchargée. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot supplémentaire sur le sujet, mais Harry rassura Olivier d'un regard quant au fait qu'il ne dirait rien à ce sujet à quiconque. Cela sembla soulager son ancien capitaine, qui sembla bien plus détendu lorsqu'il se joignit aux discussions animées de leur tablée. Comme s'il était soulagé d'un poids.

Harry, de son côté, ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'envoler à des kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard et des Trois Balais, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il se demandait si ce que venait de lui apprendre Olivier pouvait avoir un rapport quelconque avec son enquête. Ce nouvel élément lui donnait la sensation qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à égratigner encore la surface des secrets que renfermait Azkaban.

Qui pouvait bien être la femme ayant entretenu des rapports avec Ryan Hamilton ?

* * *

COMPTE-RENDU – INTERROGATOIRE DU DETENU ALLEN CHASE – JEUDI 18 DECEMBRE 2008

G. WILSON : Suite au meurtre de Walden Macnair, nous avons requis votre présence pour répondre à quelques questions supplémentaires Mr Chase.

A. CHASE, _voix pâteuse_ : J'n'ai rien fait du tout, j'l'ai pas touché Macnair.

G. WILSON : Vous aviez pourtant des raisons de le haïr, n'est-ce pas ?

A. CHASE, _marmonnement_ : Comme tout le monde dans c'te prison…

G. WILSON : Selon nos dossiers, votre femme a été assassinée par Walden Macnair lors de la guerre, en mars 1998, est-ce exact ?

 _Silence. Un hochement de tête presque convulsif_.

G. WILSON : Avez-vous jamais souhaité vous venger de ce Mangemort ?

 _Aucune réponse_.

G. WILSON : Mr Chase, veuillez répondre à ma question, avez-vous jamais ressenti le besoin de faire payer à Walden Macnair ce qu'il a fait à votre femme ?

A. CHASE : Ma femme, mes enfants, morts, tous morts.

G. WILSON : Vous n'aviez pas d'enfants Mr Chase.

A. CHASE : Si. Si, j'en avais. Des enfants. Deux petits enfants.

G. WILSON : Il n'en est pas fait mention dans votre dossier, vous n'avez pas…

A. CHASE, _criant_ : Si ! Deux enfants ! Deux beaux enfants ! Et il les a tués !

 _Silence surpris_.

G. WILSON, _d'une voix lente_ : Mr Chase, votre femme était-elle par hasard enceinte au moment de l'attaque ?

A. CHASE, _sanglotant_ : Deux jumeaux, deux beaux jumeaux. Il les a poignardés et ça le faisait rire, le dément !

G. WILSON : Votre femme n'est pas morte d'un coup de couteau, Mr Chase, elle a été tuée par le Sortilège de la Mort.

A. CHASE : Il l'a poignardée avant. Elle et les bébés. Dans son ventre.

G. WILSON : Comment le savez-vous Mr Chase ?

 _Silence_.

G. WILSON : D'après ce rapport, votre femme Alicia était une Auror, elle a pourchassé Macnair après la bataille de Poudlard et a connu une fin tragique. Aucun élément ne vous place vous-mêmes sur la scène du crime, vous aviez affirmé l'attendre à la maison, avez-vous menti aux autorités Mr Chase ?

A. CHASE : J'lui ai dit qu'elle devait pas faire ça. Qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Alors qu'elle avait nos bébés. J'lui ai de pas faire ça.

G. WILSON : Vous l'avez suivie ?

A. CHASE : J'voulais la protéger.

G. WILSON : Vous étiez donc bien présent au moment où il l'a tuée ?

A. CHASE : J'l'ai vu faire. Il m'a forcé à regarder.

G. WILSON : Vous réalisez que ce motif est bien plus que suffisant pour souhaiter le tuer ? Sans compter que cet évènement a détruit votre vie et votre carrière. Vous êtes passés d'un directeur talentueux à un chômeur alcoolique et agressif qui a fini par agresser des Moldus alors qu'il était ivre, ce qui vous a valu de finir ici. Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir eu aucune envie de vengeance envers Macnair ?

A. CHASE : J'l'ai pas tué.

G. WILSON : Mais vous avez essayé ?

A. CHASE : Jamais.

 _Un profond soupir_.

G. WILSON : Je veux bien reconnaître qu'excepté le mobile, vous n'avez eu aucune opportunité pour vous approcher de Macnair lors du repas. Et même à supposer que vous l'avez eu, vous n'en auriez de toute façon pas eu les capacités.

A. CHASE : Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

G. WILSON, _cassante_ : Que vous êtes un alcoolique en manque qui n'est absolument pas maître de ses mouvements. Si vous voulez éviter de me faire perdre mon temps, donnez-moi au moins le nom du gardien qui vous a passé à tabac la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

 _Silence buté, regard fuyant et terrifié_.

G. WILSON, _en soupirant_ : Bien, je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt à parler. On va vous reconduire en cellule.

* * *

Gabrielle détestait faire ses courses de Noël. Emmitouflée dans son épais manteau, le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière une énorme écharpe de laine, elle déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse d'un air maussade, silhouette anonyme parmi la foule de passants venus faire leurs emplettes de dernière minute.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, après tout. Elle avait retardé le moment de faire les boutiques jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit impossible de jouer à l'autruche plus longtemps. Mais comme elle partait pour Orlando dans à peine trois jours, il était impératif qu'elle achète ses cadeaux dès aujourd'hui.

Tous les ans c'était la même histoire, elle s'y prenait au dernier moment et se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt. Tous les ans, elle pestait contre les gamins hurlants, les mères paniquées, les pères perdus, les gens qui poussaient dans les rayons, la queue interminable et l'odeur de transpiration insupportable. Et tous les ans elle recommençait, inlassablement, incapable de prévoir à l'avance. Cela était dû en grande partie au fait qu'elle détestait les fêtes de Noël et le ballet de répliques désobligeantes qui les accompagnait. Retarder le moment des achats retardait le dîner gênant en lui-même.

Avec un grognement irrité, Gabrielle dépassa un couple hésitant devant la vitrine de la Ménagerie Magique pour se glisser dans l'enceinte feutrée de Fleury et Bott. On pouvait apercevoir à chaque rayon des visages inquiets à la recherche de la perle rare. Elle, de son côté, n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea sans attendre au rayon pour enfants, où elle piocha sans vraiment faire attention un livre pour sa nièce Esmée. Qu'importe l'histoire, elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la librairie surchauffée, son achat sous le bras, Gabrielle prit la direction de l'apothicaire, dans le but d'acheter quelques babioles pour sa sœur. Mais elle eut à peine fait trois pas qu'elle tomba soudain nez à nez avec Demelza, elle aussi emmitouflée dans trois couches de vêtements. La gardienne lui sourit d'un air plus réservé qu'à l'ordinaire et parla après un court silence gêné, son souffle formant un nuage de buée dans l'air glacial.

— Salut Gaby. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

— Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. Je suis désolée, j'aimerais plus discuter avec toi mais je suis pressée, j'ai plein de courses à faire ! A une autre fois ?

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse, pressée d'échapper à sa compagnie, mais Demelza la retint d'une main légère sur l'épaule.

— Excuse-moi, je sais qu'on n'est pas censé parler de l'enquête hors des murs d'Azkaban, marmonna-t-elle, mais je voulais te demander. Cette histoire entre Evan et moi, tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu me reprochais de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant.

L'expression aimable et forcée de Gabrielle se figea quelque peu sur son visage mais ne se fana pas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche du tout, Demelza. On n'est pas assez proche pour que je puisse te blâmer de ne pas m'avoir confié un tel secret.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te sens si froide à mon égard ?

— Parce que même si cela ne me regarde pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de porter un jugement sur ce genre d'actions.

— Oh, murmura Demelza en ôtant sa main de son épaule. Tu veux dire que…

— Rien du tout, oublie, la coupa Gabrielle avec un soupir. C'est loin d'être important. Ça ne me regarde pas. Ecoute, je dois vraiment y aller, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en biais et tourna les talons sans plus attendre, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige fraîche et un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Elle aurait préféré ne pas la voir. Cela ravivait de mauvais souvenirs avant les vacances en famille, ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose. Elle se sentait à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide ces derniers temps, comme un funambule en équilibre sur sa corde.

Sauf que si toute cette tension ressortait et explosait en plein repas de Noël, Rachel allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il fallait absolument qu'elle occulte tout ça. Alors elle enferma le passé à double tour dans un coin de son esprit. Et elle poursuivit ses courses, une légère grimace sur le visage.

* * *

COMPTE-RENDU – INTERROGATOIRE DU GARDIEN JENSEN BERWICK – VENDREDI 19 DECEMBRE 2008

J. BERWICK : Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?

A. MILLER : Je vous ai dit que vous étiez convoqués pour interrogatoire, Mr Berwick.

J. BERWICK : Je croyais que je n'étais pas suspect.

A. MILLER : Tout le monde dans cette prison est suspect tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé le coupable.

J. BERWICK : J'ai toujours été un gardien exemplaire et…

A. MILLER : Et vous avez surtout un motif valable pour au moins deux des meurtres qui ont été perpétrés.

J. BERWICK : Que voulez-vous dire ?

A. MILLER : Selon votre dossier, vous avez été capturé par des Rafleurs en janvier 1998. Parmi ces Rafleurs se trouvaient Stanley Scabior et Fenrir Greyback. Ils vous ont amené au Ministère, vous avez été jugé et condamné, votre baguette a été confisquée et on vous a envoyé croupir entre les murs de cette prison, à la merci des Détraqueurs. Cela constitue bien un mobile, vous êtes d'accord ?

J. BERWICK : Vous m'accusez d'être responsable de ces deux meurtres ?

A. MILLER : C'est à moi de poser les questions ici. Avez-vous déjà été tenté de vous en prendre à un de ces deux détenus auparavant ?

J. BERWICK : Je suis toujours resté professionnel.

A. MILLER : Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez déjà agi, mais si vous aviez déjà pensé à commettre un acte répréhensible.

J. BERWICK : Jamais.

A. MILLER : Vous réalisez qu'il est difficile de croire à cela Mr Berwick ?

 _Silence. Bref soupir_.

A. MILLER : Il est évident que vous avez de bonnes raisons de posséder des griefs contre les deux premières victimes et je suppose, d'une manière générale, que vous détestez l'ensemble des anciens Mangemorts.

J. BERWICK : J'ai de bonnes raisons.

A. MILLER : Toutes les bonnes raisons du monde ne justifient pas un meurtre.

J. BERWICK : Je ne les ai pas tués.

A. MILLER : Vous aviez le mobile et vous avez sûrement eu l'opportunité.

J. BERWICK : Je n'étais même pas présent le jour où Greyback a été assassiné ! Vous êtes venus vous-mêmes vérifier mon alibi !

A. MILLER : Nos recherches nous ont confirmé que le tueur a utilisé du Polynectar, peut-être avez-vous simplement changé de visage ?

J. BERWICK : J'étais avec ma femme chez le Médicomage par Merlin, posez-leur la question !

A. MILLER : Ce n'est pas le témoignage de votre épouse qui va vous sauver, elle peut très bien vous couvrir à votre demande. Vous serez surpris de savoir de ce que les gens peuvent faire par amour.

J. BERWICK : Et le Gynécomage ? Il m'a vu, j'étais là et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est impossible de se trouver dans deux endroits à la fois, même pour des sorciers.

A. MILLER : Il affirme ne pas vous avoir vu.

J. BERWICK, _se levant_ : Il ment !

A. MILLER : Calmez-vous, Mr Berwick. Et rasseyez-vous.

J. BERWICK, _criant_ : Pas tant que vous aurez cessé vos absurdités ! Le tueur est là, dehors, et au lieu de le pourchasser, vous vous en prenez à moi à cause de mon passé ? Alors que vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour m'interroger, excepté un mauvais souvenir qui date de plus de dix ans ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables !

 _Un coup de poing sur la table. Un long instant de silence_.

A. MILLER, _lentement_ : Mr Berwick, faites-moi voir vos mains je vous prie.

J. BERWICK, _se calmant aussitôt_ : Mes mains ?

A. MILLER : Oui, montrez-les-moi.

 _Il se rassoit. Cache ses mains sous la table_.

J. BERWICK : Pourquoi ?

A. MILLER : J'ai mes raisons. Est-ce que je vais devoir vous y obliger ?

J. BERWICK : Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec votre enquête.

A. MILLER, _sortant sa baguette_ : Ne me forcez pas à l'utiliser, Mr Berwick. Faites ce que je vous demande.

 _Il hésite encore un instant. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il sort ses mains de sous la table et les tend vers l'Auror. Elles sont éclairées par la lumière crue, qui dévoile la vérité plus sûrement que s'il l'avait hurlée._

J. BERWICK, _hâtif_ : Je me suis blessé en construisant un berceau pour le bébé.

A. MILLER : Je n'en doute pas. Veuillez me remettre votre baguette, Mr Berwick.

J. BERWICK, _visage impassible mais d'une voix vacillante_ : Pourquoi ?

A. MILLER : Vous le savez très bien.

J. BERWICK : Je ne suis coupable de rien.

A. MILLER : Depuis quand battez-vous les prisonniers ?

 _Silence. Long silence_.

J. BERWICK : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

A. MILLER : Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Les marques sur le visage d'Allen Chase ne trompent pas. Et vos mains abîmées suffisent de confession. Votre baguette. Je ne me répèterais plus.

 _Il hésite. Il finit par lui tendre sa baguette, les doigts tremblants._

J. BERWICK, _chuchotant_ : Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

A. MILLER : Je vais vous conduire de suite au Ministère pour un interrogatoire plus approfondi. Vous serez gardé là-bas, le temps qu'une conclusion soit énoncée, puis vous passerez sans doute devant le Magenmagot. Je pense que vous pouvez dire adieu à votre emploi et votre petite vie tranquille.

J. BERWICK : Ils le méritaient, vous savez.

A. MILLER : Allen Chase ne vous a jamais porté atteinte.

J. BERWICK : Mais il était comme les autres. Coupable.

A. MILLER : Et maintenant vous vous retrouvez au même niveau qu'eux. Ne dites pas trop vite adieu à Azkaban. Il est fort possible que vous reviendrez dans cette prison plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginez. A l'intérieur d'une cellule.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. 3

Comme vous avez vu, j'ai tenté un nouveau truc avec un pseudo-format de théâtre, je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que je fais ça et que je suis pas très confiante là-dessus. XD J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou ce qui doit être amélioré, ce que je pourrais changer ou pas, ça fait toujours ultra plaisir d'avoir des retours et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer, donc j'accueille toute critique constructive à bras ouverts. 3 Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions ou des suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire, je serai curieuse de vous lire et je vous répondrai le plus vite possible. :)

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à mercredi prochain ! 3


	14. 14 - Noël chez les Aurors (partie 1)

**Note d'auteur** : Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, de mon côté je suis (bientôt) en vacances, donc la vie est belle ! Et comme chaque semaine, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :) Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux parce qu'au départ il faisait... hum... 9k, donc un peu longuet, j'ai préféré le faire en deux parties. XD Merci beaucoup à **Clo** pour son bêtatage de folie (:hug:) et un très grand merci également à **debralovelove** et **Firenze-Snape** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont mis du baume au coeur.

Les seuls OCs de ce chapitre sont ceux constituant la famille de Gabrielle : Rachel (sa petite soeur), Isabella (sa mère), Mike (son beau-frère, donc mari de Rachel) et Esmée (sa nièce, fille de Rachel et Mike).

Je vous souhaite je l'espère une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Le réveillon de Noël faisait l'objet d'une véritable tradition chez la famille Weasley, et ce depuis la naissance de Bill. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble dans la cuisine du Terrier le 24 au soir pour n'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'au matin suivant, avant de partager leur enthousiasme devant un autre repas des plus copieux, comme seule Molly savait en préparer. C'était toujours l'occasion de se remplir le ventre tout en échangeant sur des sujets triviaux, dans la bonne humeur générale.

Mais depuis quelques années, ce rituel s'était quelque peu échauffé. La naissance des enfants, les emplois et activités des uns et des autres, le temps et la vie avaient repris leurs droits. Maintenant que chacun avait fondé sa propre famille, il était difficile de réunir tout le monde le soir de Noël.

Pour la deuxième année consécutive, Harry et Ginny avaient choisi d'esquiver l'invitation de Molly à venir dîner au Terrier. Harry parce qu'il aimait de moins en moins se trouver en société ces derniers temps, l'enquête occupant chaque recoin de son esprit, et Ginny parce qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle refusait de passer une énième soirée à devoir garder un sourire figé face aux trop nombreux drames familiaux. Les remarques incisives de Fleur, l'air maussade d'Audrey, la tristesse de George, les discours ennuyeux de Percy ou l'agacement perpétuel de Charlie lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un étaient autant de facteurs qui les faisaient fuir.

Ils avaient donc opté pour une petite soirée intime, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Lily et Hugo étaient déjà couchés avant même la fin de l'apéritif et ils furent suivis par Rose et Albus alors que les convives finissaient leurs entrées. Seul James était encore réveillé et s'amusait avec Teddy, auquel il réclamait en riant ses couleurs de cheveux préférées. Andromeda les observait en silence, un doux sourire à la fois triste et amer sur les lèvres. Elle parlait peu mais sa compagnie n'en était pas moins agréable. Beaucoup plus supportable en tout cas que les pitreries exagérées de George pour couvrir son chagrin, toujours plus fort à Noël, ou les soupirs répétés d'Audrey et les grincements de dents d'Angelina.

— La viande est délicieuse, fit remarquer Ginny entre deux bouchées.

— Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé, répondit Ron en bombant le torse.

— Le seul moment où il s'est approché de la cuisine a été pour rater une sauce que j'ai dû refaire, répliqua Hermione d'un air grognon.

— Ma sauce était parfaite, tu n'es juste pas une gastronome, ma chérie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Soucieuse de ne pas laisser la grand-mère de Teddy de côté, elle se tourna vers elle et entreprit de lui parler de son dernier projet de loi sur les Elfes de Maison, ce qui fit grimacer Ron. Il s'empressa de lancer Ginny sur le sujet de Quidditch, ce qui donna tout le loisir à celle-ci de se plaindre des derniers résultats lamentables des Harpies – elles s'étaient fait écraser par les Tornades de Tutshill la semaine passée.

Harry ne tendait qu'une oreille distraite sans intervenir, incapable de s'intéresser à l'une ou l'autre des conversations. Qu'importe où il posait ses yeux, cela lui faisait penser à son enquête d'une manière des plus obsédantes. Les cheveux bleus ou verts de Teddy lui faisaient songer à leur théorie du Polynectar. La nourriture dans son assiette, bien que délicieuse, lui rappelait le visage violacé de Macnair et ses yeux révulsés. Le carrelage blanc et intact de la cuisine, qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, lui évoquait le corps inerte de Greyback allongé sur le sol des sanitaires.

C'était plus fort que lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, toute sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à chasser Azkaban et le tueur de sa tête. Il apercevait parfois les lèvres de Ginny se pincer et il savait qu'elle voyait ses yeux dériver, son regard se faire lointain. Mais il ne réussissait pas à se maîtriser. C'était comme si son cerveau se moquait de lui. Il l'emprisonnait dans sa propre tête, l'empêchant de profiter de cette soirée.

Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être à des kilomètres d'eux. Si proche et pourtant si loin. Il était là, assis à leurs côtés, dans le salon chaleureux de ses meilleurs amis, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la prison lugubre et aux meurtres sanglants qui y étaient perpétrés. Il était persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas ordonné toutes les pièces du puzzle étalées devant lui ou démasqué le coupable.

— Harry ? Harry !

Il sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre. Ron agitait sa main devant ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Cela devait faire plusieurs secondes qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention, car Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, sans cesser de parler avec Andromeda. Ce genre de regard à la fois inquiet et moralisateur qui lui était si caractéristique.

— Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

— On discutait pronostics avec Ginny sur les résultats de la Coupe d'Europe, répondit Ron, peinant à cacher entièrement sa surprise. Elle maintient que l'Italie est grande favorite, mais tu es d'accord que l'Angleterre a tout de même sa chance ?

— Oui, bien sûr, affirma distraitement Harry.

Son ami, habitué à des argumentaires plus poussés, haussa les sourcils. Prêt à poursuivre la conversation, il fut interrompu par Hermione, qui s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et se leva brusquement. Son visage déterminé ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry.

— Je vois que vous avez tous fini, je vais apporter le dessert. Harry, tu m'aides à débarrasser ?

Ce dernier ne put retenir une légère grimace et agita sa baguette pour rassembler les assiettes contenant les reliefs du plat principal, avant de suivre la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine adjacente. Elle s'approcha du frigo pour en sortir une énorme bûche glacée, la posa sur le comptoir et se tourna enfin vers lui pour le scruter d'un regard attentif.

— Ca a l'air délicieux, remarqua-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour avoir l'air détendu, il ne put effacer toute trace de nervosité de sa voix. Ce qui était plutôt honteux si l'on considérait qu'il côtoyait des criminels toute la journée depuis plusieurs mois. Mais Hermione ressemblait tant à Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi qu'il se sentait à chaque comme un gamin en train de se faire réprimander.

— Ne joue pas au plus idiot, Potter, siffla-t-elle à voix basse. Même Ron, l'homme le plus obtus au monde, a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tout va très bien, protesta Harry, de très mauvaise foi.

— On peut jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps, tu seras le premier à te fatiguer, crois-moi. Ou alors tu peux me dire maintenant ce qui te tracasse.

Harry affronta son regard à peine quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête. Les yeux fixés sur la poignée en cuivre d'un tiroir, il répondit dans un murmure :

— Mon boulot Hermione, ça a toujours été mon boulot.

— L'enquête à Azkaban ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours sans la regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir le jugement dans ses yeux, ou la moue déçue de son visage.

— On t'avait conseillé de ne pas accepter l'affaire.

— Sauf que je l'ai fait et qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que le tueur ne sera pas sous les verrous.

— Et tu penses à ta famille ? Je sais que vous êtes en froid, Ginny m'en a parlé. Elle t'en veut Harry. De la laisser seule élever les enfants, de ne pas être vraiment là quand tu es à la maison. Tu ne prêtes plus attention à rien, ni à ce qu'elle te raconte, ni à comment elle se sent. Cela fait une éternité que vous n'êtes pas sortis rien que tous les deux et…

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? la coupa-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je te l'ai dit Hermione, je fais tout ce que je peux pour me sortir cette enquête de la tête, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverais pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris qui est derrière tout ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Harry resta les dents et les poings serrés, frustré qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Hermione finit par poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Tu as toujours eu cet instinct de justicier, souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire, même quand les victimes en question sont des tueurs de la pire espèce d'après ce que je peux voir. Mais il faut que tu fasses un effort Harry. Pense à Ginny. Elle est à deux doigts de repartir vivre chez ses parents avec les enfants.

— Elle te l'a dit ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

— A demi-mots.

Son cœur se glaça et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Azkaban fut totalement effacée de ses pensées. Ne restait que le vide qu'il imaginait ressentir si un jour Ginny le quittait, contraignant James, Albus et Lily à naviguer entre eux deux pour le restant de leurs jours. Lorsque Ginny était tombée enceinte pour la première fois, il s'était promis de toujours leur offrir un foyer chaleureux et accueillant, une famille unie. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Les mots d'Hermione lui faisaient prendre conscience que cet idéal s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, à chacune de ses absences, de ses excuses et de ses rêveries.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

— Je pense qu'on a établi que j'avais presque toujours raison depuis nos onze ans, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si tu prendras de bonnes résolutions et surtout si tu sauras t'y tenir.

— Si la réponse est non, Ron et toi vous m'hébergerez ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, la tête rousse dudit mentionné apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

— On peut savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Je meurs d'envie de goûter cette bûche.

— Quel impatient, marmonna Hermione.

Elle agita néanmoins sa baguette pour faire léviter le dessert et précéda Harry dans le salon, non sans lui avoir pressé la main dans un geste de réconfort. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place entre Ginny et Teddy, il lui sembla sentir avec plus d'acuité encore les vagues de colère froide qui émanaient de sa femme. Il fut donc plus que soulagé lorsque son filleul l'interpella, ses cheveux à présent blonds prenant une couleur or à la lumière des bougies.

— Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

— Je t'écoute.

Le petit garçon lança un regard rapide autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. James commençait doucement à somnoler sur sa chaise, un pouce dans sa bouche. Ron bavait devant la bûche sous les moqueries de Ginny et Hermione commençait à servir les assiettes. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

— Mamie a dit que j'entrerais à Poudlard en septembre prochain, chuchota Teddy.

— Et ça te fait peur ?

— Un peu. C'est surtout que… je n'ai pas encore reçu ma lettre.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, attendri par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de son filleul.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il en retour, sur le ton de la confidence. Les lettres ne sont pas envoyées avant l'été, tu as le temps d'attendre encore un petit peu.

— C'est vrai ? Promis ?

— Promis.

— Et tu viendras avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

— Mamie ne viendra pas avec toi ?

— Si, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes toi aussi.

Incapable de résister devant son regard suppliant, Harry finit par lui promettre d'être présent. Rassuré, Teddy tendit immédiatement son assiette pour avoir sa propre part de gâteau, tout sourire.

Ce fut seulement au moment où Ginny lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qu'Harry réalisa qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui, bien plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la soirée.

— Tu arrives donc à dégager du temps pour ton filleul mais pas pour tes propres enfants ?

Cette question, pourtant venimeuse, avait été posée d'une voix neutre, presque indifférente. Surpris, Harry se tourna vers elle, prêt à nier. Mais ses yeux bruns, irrités et si tristes à la fois, le transpercèrent en plein cœur et le réduisirent au silence.

Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'insiste pour avoir une réponse, ils furent interrompus par un bruit contre le carreau du salon. Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre au volatile. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur la chouette effraie lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce d'un battement d'aile gracieux pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier s'empara du rouleau attaché à sa patte, les doigts tremblant légèrement, conscient de tous les yeux rivés sur lui.

Le mot, tracé de la main d'Andrew, était court. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse dans les plus brefs délais, sans plus d'explications. La tête toujours baissée sur le parchemin, Harry ne bougeait pas, bien qu'il ait fini de lire la simple phrase. Il avait une conscience aiguë du silence pesant de la pièce, du souffle que retenait Hermione, de James qui s'était endormi sur la table, de Ginny qui s'était raidie à côté de lui, du sapin de Noël illuminé qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce qu'ils déposent les cadeaux à ses pieds. Tiraillé entre son sens du devoir et sa conscience, il ne savait que faire. Andrew ne lui aurait pas demandé son aide sans raison valable. Mais c'était le soir de Noël et son mariage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

— Je te préviens, Harry, dit soudain Ginny d'une voix calme et maîtrisée. C'est Noël. Si tu me dis que tu dois aller travailler, je fais une scène. Et si tu pars, ne prends même pas la peine de revenir.

Harry sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. A quoi bon obéir à son instinct si c'était pour perdre sa femme, sa famille ? Il peinait déjà à garder la tête hors de l'eau face aux horreurs du monde et de son travail, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait sans eux.

— Je vais juste répondre à Andrew pour lui dire que ça peut sûrement attendre la fin des vacances.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander qu'Hermione lui tendait déjà une plume. La gorge nouée, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander s'il faisait le bon choix, il écrivit un mot court à son collègue, s'excusant de ne pouvoir se déplacer ce soir. Il noua ensuite le rouleau autour de la patte de la chouette, qui n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour s'envoler par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Hermione s'empressa de refermer le carreau. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, elle croisa le regard d'Harry et hocha la tête, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il venait de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Cependant, il en doutait toujours lorsqu'il monta les escaliers à la fin du repas pour gagner la chambre d'amis. Il venait peut-être d'empêcher son mariage de se briser, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment au creux de la poitrine.

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla le matin du vingt-cinq décembre avec un mal de crâne absolument épouvantable. Une migraine lui vrilla les tempes à la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle referma ses paupières bien vite et releva le drap sur son visage avec un grognement pour se protéger des rayons de soleil agressifs qui perçaient entre les rideaux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans cette semi-obscurité qu'elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil sur le monde extérieur. Mais si la toile tendue devant elle protégeait sa rétine, elle n'aidait en aucun cas sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

Gabrielle avait assez bu dans sa courte vie pour savoir qu'elle souffrait d'une sévère gueule de bois. A chaque réveil semblable, elle se promettait de ne plus boire autant, plus jamais. Mais ses bonnes résolutions partaient à chaque fois en fumée quelques jours plus tard. Et ce matin, c'était une de ces fois où la soirée de la veille avait momentanément disparu de sa mémoire. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs épars.

Elle se rappelait avec netteté de sa journée de la veille. Le voyage en avion avec sa mère, ponctué de remarques plaintives sur la nourriture immangeable, les parents qui voyageaient avec des enfants en bas âge, et surtout ses allusions sur les « gentils et prévenants stewards » et les « beaux jeunes hommes » dans les files d'attente, auxquelles elle avait répondu par des regards noirs qu'Isabella n'avait pas semblé comprendre. Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée sous le soleil resplendissant d'Orlando, la chaleur humide qui lui collait à la peau, le trajet en taxi jusqu'à un de ces quartiers résidentiels typiquement américain qu'elle avait en horreur. Les maisons aux façades identiques, les carrés de pelouse entretenus à la perfection, l'atmosphère paisible et trop tranquille.

Elle se souvenait de ses retrouvailles avec Rachel, de leurs embrassades et de leur joie. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis leurs vacances au ski l'année passée. Sa petite nièce était ensuite venue lui dire bonjour. Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois, elle lui arrivait presque à la taille maintenant. Et enfin elle avait salué Mike, si pâle, insipide, ennuyeux et insignifiant à côté de sa vive et rieuse petite sœur. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment ils avaient pu tomber amoureux, ils étaient si dissemblables.

Les parents de son beau-frère étaient arrivés la soirée suivante et ils avaient dînés tous ensemble, autour d'un repas que Rachel avait commandé à un traiteur. Gabrielle se rappelait les trois coupes de champagne vidées à l'apéritif, sa tête qui commençait à tourner avant même que le repas ne commence, son verre de vin constamment rempli à côté de son assiette en porcelaine, ses gloussements incessants, le regard outré de sa sœur. Ses derniers souvenirs s'arrêtaient à l'arrivée du pudding sur la table. Le reste n'était qu'un véritable flou artistique.

Toujours cachée sous son drap, Gabrielle eut une grimace lorsqu'une nouvelle onde de douleur traversa son crâne. Elle devait sûrement avoir fini le repas totalement ivre. Le bon côté était que l'alcool l'avait rendue imperméable à toute remarque extérieur et avait épongé toutes les critiques que sa mère aurait pu lui faire. Le mauvais côté était qu'elle devait probablement avoir dit des choses qu'elle allait maintenant regretter.

Gabrielle rejeta ses couvertures avec un profond soupir. Il ne lui servirait à rien de rester dans son lit toute la journée à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Elle devait se lever et affronter les remontrances qui ne tarderaient pas à venir, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle tourna le dos au soleil qui agressait de nouveau ses prunelles et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pour trouver, posée sur la table de chevet, une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu clair. Un morceau de parchemin était posé juste à côté, sur lequel avaient été griffonnés quelques mots.

 _Gaby, je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ton comportement d'hier soir, je suppose que tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. J'ai pu heureusement te ramener au lit avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de regrettable. J'en ai profité pour déposer cette potion contre les migraines. Je compte sur toi pour la prendre et mieux te comporter aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches le Noël d'Esmée à cause des tensions entre maman et toi. Rachel_.

Gabrielle sentit son visage chauffer sous un accès de honte et de culpabilité. Elle détestait se faire gronder ainsi par sa petite sœur. C'était si infantilisant. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que sa conduite de la veille aurait pu être plus responsable. Reposant le mot, elle saisit le flacon et le vida d'un trait. Le marteau qui tambourinait contre ses tempes disparut aussitôt, à son plus grand soulagement. Mais si son mal de crâne était parti, ses souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Elle espérait que Rachel n'avait pas menti et qu'elle n'avait pas agi inconsidérément.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour s'habiller et dompter ses mèches rebelles, puis elle s'empressa de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le carrelage froid. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle n'y trouva que Mike et la petite Esmée, qui jouait avec des figurines mobiles d'animaux fantastiques.

— Tatie ! pépia sa nièce. Regarde ce que le papa Noël m'a apporté !

Elle brandit un Hippogriffe miniature avec un sourire édenté. Attendrie, Gabrielle s'accroupit à ses côtés et joua quelques instants avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée décrète qu'il était temps pour les animaux de dormir et qu'elle sorte un livre de contes Moldus, qu'elle tendit à son père en réclamant une histoire.

— Tu sais où est Rachel ? demanda Gabrielle en se relevant.

Mike lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, tandis que sa fille grimpait sur le canapé à ses côtés.

— Sur la terrasse avec Isabella.

Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Même après toutes ces années, il lui était difficile de comprendre comment cet homme avait pu pousser Rachel à abandonner famille et amis pour venir s'établir ici.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital sorcier d'Orlando, alors que Rachel commençait tout juste son internat et que lui y travaillait déjà comme Médicomage. C'avait été un véritable coup de foudre, aussi inexplicable qu'il puisse être. Elle n'était censée rester aux Etats-Unis qu'un an ou deux, pour parfaire ses compétences médicales. Mais dès l'instant où elle avait connu Mike, tout avait changé. Elle avait prolongé son séjour d'un an, puis n'avait cessé de repousser la date de son départ, jusqu'à finalement leur annoncer qu'elle se fiançait et qu'elle s'installait là-bas.

Isabella avait été persuadée qu'elle reviendrait, et ce jusqu'à la naissance d'Esmée. Si après cela elle s'était consolée du départ de sa fille en se disant qu'elle était grand-mère pour la première fois, Gabrielle avait quant à elle eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment sa sœur avait pu s'enterrer aussi vite dans une vie au chemin tracé d'avance.

Et elle lui en voulait un peu aussi. D'avoir une vie aussi lisse, aussi parfaite. Parce qu'à côté de la talentueuse Rachel, Médicomage accomplie et mère de famille, elle n'était que le vilain petit canard à la vie ratée. Une casse-cou qui avait choisi un métier dangereux, qui papillonnait de droite à gauche sans arriver à se fixer, indécise et volatile. Si elle était parfaitement satisfaite de cette vie, sa mère ne cessait de le lui reprocher, de lui rappeler que le temps tournait et qu'il serait temps pour elle de songer à se poser, se marier, faire des enfants.

Elle la détestait pour ça.

Ce fut avec ces pensées confuses qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête que Gabrielle sortit sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient assises à l'ombre d'un auvent, des verres de limonade à la main. Elle vit sa mère plisser le nez en l'apercevant. Ce simple fait la remplit d'amertume. Elle en avait assez d'être la déception de la famille.

— Bonjour, toutes les deux, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Ses excuses étaient prononcées d'un ton bien plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Rachel n'y prit pas garde et lui offrit de se joindre à elles avec un mince sourire. Gabrielle accepta avec soulagement l'offre de paix de sa sœur. Elle avait beau ne pas la comprendre parfois, elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle lui en voulait.

— Je n'ai pas voulu venir te réveiller, je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil.

— Et surtout nous ne voulions pas que tes mauvaises habitudes gâchent notre plaisir, lâcha Isabella, acide.

— Maman !

— Ne la défends pas, Rachel. Sa conduite d'hier soir n'est pas excusable. Les parents de Mike ont été outrés.

— Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? demanda Gabrielle, ignorant avec application la rancœur de sa mère.

— Ils ont dû partir tôt ce matin. Ils passaient quelques jours dans les Adirondacks avec des amis.

Rachel agita sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, un verre sortit de la cuisine par la fenêtre grande ouverte, traversa la terrasse en un arc élégant et se posa sur la table devant elles. Elle le remplit de limonade et le tendit à sa sœur, qui l'accepta de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'aurait pas été contre un bon whisky pur feu, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais elle allait devoir trouver d'autres subterfuges si elle voulait survivre aux vacances, ou son foie ne le supporterait pas.

— Maintenant que Gaby est là, tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce que tu voulais tant nous annoncer, maman, lança Rachel d'un ton léger.

— Nous annoncer ? releva Gabrielle.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, assura Isabella. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Son sourire aux fausses allures mystérieuses montrait bien qu'elle n'attendait que d'être bombardée de questions. Mais ses deux filles restèrent silencieuses, la première dubitative, la seconde vaguement amusée.

— J'ai rencontré une charmante jeune femme au café l'autre jour, Dahlia, commença Isabella. Elle était assise à la table voisine de la mienne et je l'ai entendue s'émerveiller de certaines traditions Moldues auprès de son amie. Je les ai immédiatement approchées et nous avons discuté pendant près de deux heures !

— Fabuleux, grogna Gabrielle à mi-voix.

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Rien du tout, intervint Rachel avant que son aînée ne puisse répondre. Tu disais ?

— Oui, Dahlia, se reprit sa mère. Charmante, vraiment charmante. De fil en aiguille nous en sommes venues à discuter de son travail. Et bien figurez-vous qu'elle débute dans le milieu de la peinture ! Les quelques croquis qu'elle a osé me montrer étaient magnifiques !

Pour effacer la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue, Gabrielle vida la fin de son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur la table, d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Rachel lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'elle ignora. Il était difficile d'écouter sa mère couvrir cette inconnue d'éloges alors qu'elle-même ne récoltait que des critiques à peine voilées.

— Pour en venir au fait, elle a fini par me dire qu'elle cherchait un nouvel endroit pour exposer ses tableaux. Des problèmes avec la propriétaire de sa galerie actuelle, je vous passe les détails. Elle a contacté plusieurs agences sans rien trouver alors j'ai fini par lui proposer ma maison ! La lumière naturelle y est idéale.

Isabella arborait un large sourire, apparemment fière d'avoir réduit ses filles au silence. Ces deux dernières échangeaient des regards effarés, sans trop savoir que dire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur mère d'être aussi peu réfléchie.

— Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas louer ta maison à une artiste que tu as connu en à peine quelques heures ? releva Gabrielle, faisant de gros efforts pour garder une voix neutre.

— Oh non, bien sûr que non, la détrompa sa mère. Elle ne paiera pas un Gallion. C'est pour cela que je le lui ai proposé. La pauvre petite a déjà assez de dettes, inutile que j'en rajoute. Non, je voulais juste l'aider et lui donner un coup de main. Ses dessins sont magnifiques, je te jure. Et elle a une telle personnalité. Vous devriez la rencontrer, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez !

— Mais combien de temps va-t-elle rester chez toi ? demanda Rachel, incrédule. Et tu as pensé à ce que tout cela implique ?

— Bien sûr ma chérie, rit Isabella. Elle restera le temps qu'il lui faudra. Elle compte organiser une exposition dans les prochains mois et je compte sur toi pour venir y jeter un coup d'œil ! Cela pourrait vous faire une jolie petite escapade avec Mike !

Gabrielle dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Encore une fois, elle ramenait tout à sa cadette, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

— Oui, c'est sûr, approuva Rachel avec un mince sourire. Mais je maintiens que cela sera contraignant à vivre, je ne pense pas que tu aies tout bien considéré.

— Oh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne compte pas vivre au milieu de peinture et de pinceaux pendant six mois ! Je pensais plutôt déménager chez Gabrielle durant ce laps de temps.

Cette dernière, qui s'était servi un second verre de limonade, s'étrangla avec sa première gorgée. Elle toussa de longues secondes, les yeux rouges et brillants de larmes.

— Et pourquoi ne pas venir ici ? s'empressa de demander Rachel avant qu'un conflit n'éclate. Tu pourrais passer quelques mois avec nous. T'occuper d'Esmée, te balader dans les environs.

— Je doute qu'on m'accorde une période de vacances aussi longue au travail, même si cela aurait été avec plaisir. Cela ne dérange pas Gabrielle de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que si, ça me dérange ! s'insurgea l'intéressée.

— Gaby !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, s'étonna Isabella. Je pensais que tu serais ravie qu'on passe quelques mois ensemble pour se rapprocher. On ne se voit presque plus ces temps-ci.

— Oh c'est vrai, je devrais être _ravie_ à la perspective d'habiter avec ma mère dans un appartement de moins de trente mètres carrés pendant _plusieurs mois_ ! s'exclama Gabrielle, furieuse. Et tu n'as même pas songé à me prévenir ? A me demander ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une vie !

— Si tu parles de tous ces hommes qui défilent dans ta chambre alors que tu penses que je ne le sais pas, ma venue te fera sûrement le plus grand bien.

La voix froide de sa mère échauffa sa colère plus sûrement que si elle lui avait hurlé dessus.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris la dernière fois, tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois mener ma vie. Je fréquente qui je veux, je sors le soir si je veux et je suis une Auror parce que je le veux.

— Personne n'a dit le contraire, Gaby, intervint Rachel, nerveuse. Maman disait juste qu'elle voulait habiter chez toi quelque temps, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

— Pas dramatique pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle analyse mes moindres faits et gestes. J'en ai assez de me faire juger pour tout ce que je fais. Et je répète que tu aurais au moins dû m'en parler avant plutôt que de me balancer ça aujourd'hui !

— Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

— Vraiment ? releva Gabrielle, la voix lourde d'ironie. Tu fais très bien semblant, je te l'accorde, mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu penses sincèrement que tout va bien entre nous.

Isabella pinça les lèvres et sirota quelques gorgées de limonade sous le regard furieux de sa fille.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

— Cesse donc de faire l'innocente, _maman_. On sait toutes les trois que tu as toujours préféré Rachel.

— Bien sûr que non, enfin ! s'insurgea Isabella. Vous êtes toutes les deux mes filles et…

— Et seule l'une de nous d'eux t'a surprise avec Sebastian !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? intervint Rachel, tendue.

— Rien du tout, répliqua sa mère, les dents serrées. Sûrement les derniers effets de tout l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité.

— Ne me fais pas passer pour une poivrote, siffla Gabrielle.

— C'est pourtant l'image que tu as donné hier soir. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir un problème à ce niveau-là, ma chérie ?

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'enflammer de colère. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. De se faire rabaisser constamment, d'être humiliée, qu'on se passe de son consentement. Il fallait que ça cesse.

— Le seule problème que j'ai, c'est toi, siffla-t-elle.

— Gaby ! s'exclama sa sœur, choquée.

— Tu as toujours préféré Rachel parce que tu as honte de ce que je sais, poursuivit Gabrielle en ignorant sa cadette, d'un ton presque sauvage. Tu m'en as toujours voulu d'être au courant, alors que pourtant je n'ai jamais rien dit à papa !

— Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Rachel, anxieuse.

— Demande-lui. Elle te l'expliquera mieux que moi.

Gabrielle posa un regard implacable sur sa mère, qui fixait son verre sans bouger, le dos droit.

— Dis-lui, ordonna-t-elle. Elle est assez grande pour savoir.

— Maman, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

— Rien d'important, ma chérie, répondit enfin Isabella. Ta sœur m'a un jour aperçue avec Sebastian dans la cuisine, je pleurais et il me consolait. Elle s'est simplement imaginé des choses, elle était bien jeune et…

— Je n'ai rien imaginé du tout ! s'offusqua Gabrielle, à nouveau rouge de colère. Il ne te consolait pas, vous vous embrassiez ! Dans notre propre maison ! Alors que papa était mourant !

— C'est pour ça qu'il venait autant à la maison ? souffla Rachel, blême.

— Enfin ma chérie, tu ne vas pas croire ces absurdités.

Avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, Gabrielle poussa brusquement sa chaise et se leva, les poings serrés. L'hypocrisie de sa mère, le visage défait de sa sœur, le soleil qui lui tapait sur le crâne, tout cela la rendait malade et vaguement nauséeuse. Elle se sentait prise au piège, comme si elle se débattait dans les eaux troubles d'un marécage. Elle avait besoin de s'enfuir.

— Cesse donc de me faire passer pour l'idiote de service, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Tu as trompé papa avec son meilleur ami pendant des mois alors qu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Mais tu m'as tout de même détesté, parce que j'étais la seule à savoir. Et tu me l'as fait payer à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

— Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre…

— Arrête ! Arrête de mentir !

— Calme-toi, Gaby, souffla Rachel, qui semblait encore trop sonnée pour argumenter.

— Non, j'en ai assez de jouer à la petite fille sage. Je m'en vais, je rentre en Angleterre. Et je pense que c'est clair, ne pense même pas à venir vivre chez moi.

Le cœur encore palpitant de rage, Gabrielle tourna les talons et quitta la terrasse le plus vite possible. Elle passa comme une flèche devant Mike et Esmée sans leur accorder un regard et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour regagner sa chambre. Ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour se contrôler, elle abandonna l'idée d'utiliser la magie et fit ses valises à la main, tout en se mordant violemment la langue de rage. Elle avait peur de hurler sa frustration et sa rancune. Peur de vomir sur les draps blancs tellement elle était écœurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait sur le perron, ses bagages à la main, sans avoir dit au revoir à personne. Elle le regretterait sûrement dès qu'elle serait à l'aéroport, mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste partir le plus vite possible.

Loin de sa mère infidèle et du fantôme vengeur de son père.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci du fond du coeur pour votre lecture !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous comprenez un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Gaby par rapport à Demelza, et surtout que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de devoir faire un break de l'enquête ! Andrew était absent mais il revient dès la semaine prochaine. :)

Je suis preneuse de toute critique, donc comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas et si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! Des bisous tout plein et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	15. 15 - Noël chez les Aurors (partie 2)

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Firenze-Snape** et **Debralovelove** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! :hug: Et comme d'habitude, merci également à **Clo** pour son bêtatage. :)

Voici donc la deuxième partie du chapitre de la semaine dernière, qui se concentre uniquement sur Andrew. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Un petit rappel des différents OCs :

\- Jensen Berwick : gardien, renvoyé pour avoir battu plusieurs prisonniers

\- Allen Chase : prisonnier, anciennement battu par Berwick

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière, fait notamment chanter Seth Cooper

\- Curtis Ward : mafieux, bras droit de Letterford

\- Dylan Heston : Auror qui a déjà aidé Harry et les autres au cours de leur enquête

\- Tobias Miller : frère d'Andrew

* * *

Andrew était seul au bureau ce soir-là. L'étage avait toujours tourné au ralenti lors des vacances de Noël, à croire que les criminels se reposaient eux aussi à cette période, et le soir du réveillon ne faisait pas exception. D'après les dires de la petite Oswald, l'endroit avait commencé à se vider dès le début de l'après-midi. Elle s'était proposée pour rester avec lui et il avait dû la mettre dehors lui-même à coups de pieds aux fesses, peu après son arrivée vers dix-neuf heures.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il travaillait dans son box à la simple lueur d'une bougie. Il n'avait eu une alerte qu'à vingt heures, concernant un petit malin qui avait volé un balai dans une remise qu'il pensait abandonnée. Il avait mis à peine vingt minutes à retrouver ce rigolo et l'avait collé en cellule provisoire pour lui faire passer le goût de recommencer. Et depuis, le calme plat.

Il s'était donc penché sur ses dossiers d'Azkaban, dans le vain espoir de trouver des éléments nouveaux ou d'avoir une illumination. Il avait commencé par relire le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Jensen Berwick, puis celui de son procès. L'ancien gardien était passé devant le Magenmagot le lendemain de leur conversation. Il avait bien sûr été renvoyé et condamné à payer une lourde amende, mais aucune sanction physique n'avait été prise. Les membres du jury avaient estimé dangereux de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions, au milieu de tous ces détenus sur lesquels il se défoulait pas plus tard que la semaine précédente.

Si cette histoire avait rendu Andrew amer, il était tout de même satisfait d'avoir mis un terme à ces agissements. Allen Chase et les autres pourraient cesser d'être sans arrêt terrifiés par l'ombre d'un gardien qui approchait. C'était une bonne chose de faite, même si savoir Berwick dans la nature lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il s'était à présent penché sur le dossier de Curtis Ward. Depuis qu'Harry travaillait sur l'enquête d'Azkaban, c'était Dylan Heston qui s'occupait du cas du mafieux. Il lui avait remis les deux classeurs qu'il avait constitués sur le criminel juste avant de partir rejoindre sa femme et sa belle-famille. Trois heures qu'Andrew travaillait dessus, sans aucune preuve concluante.

Ils avaient appris quelques jours plus tôt que Lucy Letterford faisait du chantage à Seth Cooper en menaçant sa famille, mais ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le nom du gardien qui rendait cela possible. Etant donné qu'ils soupçonnaient fortement l'implication de Curtis Ward dans l'affaire, il avait espéré que son dossier lui en apprenne plus sur ses fréquentations ou lui fournisse au minimum un début de piste. Mais cet homme était plus fuyant qu'un serpent. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve tangible pour l'arrêter malgré ses activités illicites.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent lorsqu'Andrew écrasa un bâillement. Fatigué de s'user les yeux sur l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Dylan, il se leva et s'étira pour aller prendre un café bien noir et se réveiller un peu. Lorsqu'il se rassit, il referma d'un geste le classeur qu'il consultait pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de l'autre, dans l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de sa première lecture. Quelques parchemins s'envolèrent du dossier plein à craquer et tombèrent sur le sol, lui arrachant un grognement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se pencha pour les ramasser, Andrew se figea. Le cliché qu'il tenait entre les doigts était sombre et prit à la dérobée. Il l'avait à peine effleuré du regard plus tôt dans la soirée, mais cette fois-ci, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Il se releva brusquement et poussa un juron en se cognant la tête sur le bord de son bureau. Dans sa précipitation, il renversa également sa tasse de café et s'empressa de nettoyer les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Puis, enfin, il put se pencher sur la photo mouvante, éclairée par la flamme vacillante de la bougie.

Sur le papier glacé, on pouvoir apercevoir Curtis Ward et son visage aux traits durs à peine dissimulés sous une large capuche, ses épaules musclées couvertes d'une cape noire. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui avant de se pencher vers une silhouette invisible dont on ne distinguait aucun trait caractéristique. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré l'attention d'Andrew. Ward était souvent pris en filature mais jamais ils n'avaient réussi à le coincer avec une personne compromettante et encore moins à obtenir de preuves tangibles. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Elle était vieille, en bois usé, couverte d'éraflures et de taches de nature indéterminée. Sur le coin supérieur droit était gravé un symbole bien familier. Un pentagramme entouré d'un cercle et de cinq runes anciennes. Malgré la peinture noire écaillée de la porte, ce signe était toujours intact, d'un rouge sang qui se distinguait à peine.

Il savait où se situait cet endroit. Il s'agissait d'un établissement mal famé, un bouge de l'Allée des Embrumes où se réunissaient les pires ordures qui puissent exister, un bar où même les Aurors n'osaient pas mettre les pieds. Si Ward avait ses habitudes là-bas, il était sûr de pouvoir le coincer. Et une fois qu'il l'aurait dans sa salle d'interrogatoire avec des preuves concrètes à lui mettre sous le nez, il pourrait tenter de lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Excité par sa découverte, Andrew mit son bureau sens dessus dessous jusqu'à trouver un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume à la pointe cassée. Il griffonna aussitôt un mot rapide à l'adresse d'Harry pour lui demander de le rejoindre le plus vite possible au Chemin de Traverse. A deux, ils pourraient peut-être l'avoir.

— Toujours à travailler tard, hein ?

Andrew sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus, d'un mouvement rapide que lui conférait l'habitude du métier.

— Calme-toi, je ne suis pas un criminel venu t'agresser.

L'homme debout devant la porte de son box leva ses deux mains dans un geste de paix. Sans pour autant baisser son bras, Andrew marmonna un Lumos. La lumière éclaira alors un visage bien trop familier. Ses yeux se durcirent et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bois lisse de sa baguette.

— Tobias, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son frère s'avança dans le bureau, les mains toujours levées, prudent. Il n'avait pas tellement changé malgré les années. Il était toujours aussi grand, le crâne toujours aussi dégarni et toujours aussi imposant. Andrew avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir. Les mêmes rides au coin des yeux, les mêmes lèvres épaisses, le même nez épaté.

Seules ses prunelles étaient différentes. Bleues au lieu de marrons. Plus froides que chaleureuses.

— Je t'ai dit que je comptais passer pour Noël, répondit calmement Tobias.

— Et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir.

— Baisse ta baguette, s'il te plaît.

Andrew serra les dents mais obéit. Sans plus lui accorder un regard, il glissa dans sa poche intérieur le cliché de Ward qu'il avait observé et sortit du bureau en le poussant légèrement. Il devait envoyer sa lettre à Harry, puis il l'attendrait au lieu de rendez-vous.

— Je suis arrivée il y a deux heures et je les ai passées à tambouriner contre ta porte, l'informa Tobias, peinant à le suivre. C'est ta voisine qui a fini par me dire que tu étais sûrement au travail.

— Tant mieux pour toi, grinça Andrew.

— Ecoute Andy, je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Très bien, soupira Tobias. Tu peux au moins me dire où tu cours comme ça ?

— Travailler.

— C'est Noël ce soir, on devrait le passer en famille.

— Je travaille car je n'ai pas de famille, rétorqua Andrew, acerbe. Rejoins donc ton hôtel et lève-toi à la première heure pour repartir demain matin.

— Je comptais dormir chez toi, à vrai dire.

Andrew dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le voir réveillait en lui de vieilles blessures et une colère depuis longtemps enfouie. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler bien longtemps. Alors il accéléra le pas pour le distancer, son frère soufflant comme un bœuf derrière lui. Il traversa l'Atrium quasi désert, salua le Sorcier vigile et se glissa sans attendre dans le carré réservé aux Transplanages.

— J'ai du boulot à faire ce soir Tobias, alors tu vas gentiment retourner d'où tu viens et me foutre la paix.

— Non, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas me repousser, on doit…

Andrew disparut avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Il réapparut sur la porte de son appartement, le visage maussade. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par son frère ce soir, pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre une action dangereuse et importante pour son enquête.

Le plus rapidement possible, il attacha son parchemin à la patte de sa chouette à moitié endormie et revêche, avant de la jeter dehors en lui ordonnant d'être le plus rapide possible. Lui qui n'était pas des plus tendres avec elle d'habitude, la nervosité le rendait plus brusque encore. Impatient, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et transplana en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Il réapparut près de Gringotts, sa baguette levée devant lui, prête à servir. La rue était sombre et vide, toutes les boutiques barricadées en ce soir de Noël. Dans le silence pesant, on entendait avec plus de netteté les bruits venant du monde Moldu non loin de là. Les hurlements des klaxons, les chants de fêtes et les rires alcoolisés.

Andrew piétina sur place durant de longues minutes, toujours sur le qui-vive mais jetant de nombreux regards vers le ciel vide. Il pesta longuement contre la lenteur de sa chouette, avant d'essayer de se raisonner. Si Harry était parti chez ses beaux-parents, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir faire l'aller-retour. Il ne se souvenait même plus s'il lui avait dit où il allait passer les fêtes.

Et bien sûr, il était toujours agacé par rapport à la venue de Tobias. A fleur de peau et irrité serait peut-être plus exact. Il savait qu'il viendrait, mais s'y attendre n'avait pas atténué le coup qu'il avait reçu dans l'estomac lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de ruminer sur son sort ou de réfléchir à une mesure de torture efficace pour se débarrasser de lui que sa chouette apparut dans le ciel noir. Il la regarda descendre puis se poser sur épaule avec appréhension. Ses craintes se confirmèrent dès qu'il lut les quelques mots griffonnés par Harry.

 _Désolé Andrew, je ne peux pas venir, je suis en famille. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Avec un grognement, il roula le morceau de parchemin en boule et le fourra dans sa poche. Si c'était ainsi, il irait dénicher cette ordure de Ward tout seul.

La baguette levée, Andrew remonta la rue d'un pas vif et s'engouffra dans le boyau tortueux qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes. Quelques silhouettes égarées parsemaient l'allée sombre, des nez busqués cachés sous des capuchons, des mains aux longs ongles sales qui se resserraient sur des pans de capes, des sifflements réprobateurs qui fleurissaient sur son passage. Malgré tout cela, il serra les dents et continua à avancer.

Il déboucha sur la place principale, bien plus remplie que le Chemin de Traverse. A croire que les adeptes de Magie Noire ne fêtaient pas Noël, se dit-il avec un sourire grimaçant. Il passa devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, une étroite devanture de cartomancie qui exposait des cartes de tarot ensanglantées et une librairie de nécromancie aux grimoires décorés de Runes. Puis il se glissa dans une allée adjacente, d'où s'élevaient des rires gras et des exclamations alcoolisées.

Andrew se dissimula dans le renfoncement d'un porche. Le bar se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il se trouvait au même endroit d'où avait été prise la photo. Le symbole peint sur la porte était toujours aussi intact. Les fenêtres crasseuses étaient entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper des odeurs de transpiration, de la fumée de cigarettes et le bruit des verres d'alcool qui s'entrechoquaient. Un groupe de fumeurs se tenaient sur le pas de la prote, leurs visages de brutes éclairées par la faible lumière du feu qui semblait brûler à l'intérieur et des cigarettes entre les lèvres qui dégageaient une épaisse fumée bleuâtre. Ward n'était nulle part en vue.

La bouche sèche, Andrew resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il allait devoir entrer pour le débusquer. Puis il songea que c'était du suicide. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait exactement ? Que Ward se laisse emmener sans faire d'histoire ? S'il entrait dans ce bar, il était à peu près sûr de ne pas en ressortir vivant.

Mais la seule pensée des bureaux vides et de l'ennui d'une nuit trop calme raviva sa détermination. Il ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère au souvenir de la silhouette de Tobias sur le seuil de son box. Il refusait de faire marche arrière et de le voir de nouveau. Et il avait besoin d'informations pour son enquête. Ward ne s'attendrait pas à une attaque un soir de Noël. Le prendre par surprise était la meilleure solution.

Alors Andrew s'approcha du groupe de sorciers bruyants, sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche pour ne pas paraître trop suspect. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les fumeurs, se retenant de tousser lorsque la fumée lui piqua la gorge. Il faillit s'excuser lorsqu'il bouscula l'un d'eux, avant de se souvenir que les criminels étaient plutôt du genre à jurer. Il continua son chemin, la bouche close, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette cachée.

— Hé toi ! cria une voix dans son dos.

Andrew ne se retourna pas, priant pour que cette interpellation ne le concerne pas. Il continua résolument vers la porte entrouverte du pub, quand soudain on lui agrippa brutalement le coude. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme au visage tordu, les joues recouvertes d'une barbe rousse mal rasée. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat cruel et méfiant.

— Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?

Il lui colla sous les yeux le cliché de Ward devant cette même porte et Andrew sentit son cœur se glacer. Pourtant, son visage resta impassible.

— J'ai réussi à chopper ça sur un Auror que j'ai réussi à coincer, je voulais l'apporter au patron.

— Ah ouais ?

Le truand lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais finit par hocher le menton, à son plus grand soulagement. Il lui plaqua brutalement la photo sur le torse et Andrew retint une grimace.

— Dépêche-toi alors. Le patron n'attend jamais.

Soulagé, Andrew récupéra l'image et tourna les talons. Il sentait toujours le regard de l'homme vissé à ses omoplates. Il ne fut donc pas complètement surpris lorsqu'un sortilège vint s'exploser contre la porte de bois éraflé. Il s'était jeté sur le côté juste à temps.

Plusieurs des hommes qui l'entouraient s'éloignèrent en jurant, tandis qu'il se retournait sans plus attendre, sur le qui-vive. La baguette dressée droit devant lui, il para le sort que lui lança son adversaire. Ce dernier, le visage déformé d'une grimace amusée, éclata d'un rire rauque.

— Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un idiot. Comme si je ne savais pas repérer une de ses saletés d'Auror quand j'en croise un.

Son prochain jet de lumière explosa une vitre à la droite d'Andrew et il dut lever les bras pour protéger son visage des dizaines d'éclats de verre.

— N'espère même pas t'en sortir. T'es chez nous ici.

Andrew ne perdit pas plus de temps pour répliquer. Il lança d'abord un sort à l'homme barbu face à lui, puis plusieurs plus rapides au groupe menaçant qui l'entourait. Les dents serrées, il poursuivit l'offensive tout en réfléchissant. Il analysa la situation d'un œil rapide, et sachant qu'il était de loin en infériorité numérique, il se dit que la meilleure solution était de transplaner pour se tirer d'affaire. Même sans Ward. Tant pis, il reviendrait plus tard.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna sur lui-même, rien ne se produisit. Autour de lui, il y eut de nombreux rires gras, celui de son principal adversaire dominant tous les autres.

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'on serait assez stupides pour te laisser t'enfuir comme ça ?

Et avant qu'Andrew n'ait pu rassembler ses moyens et penser à une autre solution, sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Il la regarda, horrifié, décrire un arc parfait et retomber dans la paume ouverte de l'homme au visage malveillant qui lui faisait face.

— Semblerait que ce soit fini pour toi.

Le sort qui le frappa ensuite ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Le jet de lumière rouge le heurta en pleine poitrine et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'écrouler sur le pavé mouillé, hurlant de douleur. Il n'avait subi le Doloris qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, l'espace de quelques secondes, lors d'une bataille face aux Mangemorts pendant la deuxième guerre.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

C'était comme si on le lacérait de centaines de lames, comme si on le lynchait de coups. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps le faisait souffrir. Ses os, ses articulations, ses muscles, semblaient s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Il se tordait sur le sol, comme pour échapper à la douleur, mais même le pavé froid ne parvenait pas à apaiser le feu qui le brûlait.

Puis la torture s'arrêta.

Le nez collé sur le sol, Andrew reprit son souffle en haletant. Il parvenait à peine à bouger.

— Tu pensais vraiment que t'allais pouvoir te balader ici impunément sans qu'on te perce à jour, pas vrai ? lui cracha son tortionnaire. Que tu pouvais mettre ton nez dans nos affaires sans conséquences ? Endoloris !

Et la douleur reprit, plus intense encore. Il avait espéré que son corps se soit habitué au sortilège, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était même le contraire. Et il hurlait, il hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge.

Il sentit un autre sortilège le heurter. A en juger le sang chaud qui coulait à présent le long de son bras, il aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait d'un Diffindo. Puis il y eut d'autres sorts. Des coupures sur son cou, ses jambes, son torse. Des coups de couteau invisibles qui venaient s'ajouter à la douleur du Doloris.

Lorsqu'il s'écrasa de nouveau sur le pavé après une nouvelle salve, il n'avait plus de voix. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, il le sentait. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre qu'un brouillard confus de ricanements et de quolibets autour de lui. Il ne sentait presque plus rien tant son corps le faisait souffrir.

Dans le désordre brumeux de ses pensées, il se traita de tous les noms. Insulta sa bêtise et son impatience. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici seul. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais Tobias, la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard et toute la colère qu'il avait contenue l'avait poussé à commettre un acte irréparable. Un acte idiot, irréfléchi, stupide. Et à cet instant il doutait sérieusement de voir un jour autre chose que le sol détrempé et sale à quelques centimètres de ses yeux embués par la souffrance.

Un dernier sortilège le frappa dans le dos. Ou tout du moins, ce fut le dernier qu'il ressentit. Submergé par la douleur, il sombra dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard.

Ses tortionnaires l'abandonnèrent lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'il avait eu son compte. Ils laissèrent son corps inanimé sur le pavé froid de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Gisant au beau milieu d'une flaque de sang.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas (trop) frustrés par cette fin. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire en reviews ce que vous en avez pensé !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire à propos des tensions entre Andrew et Tobias, et les Aurors vont avancer dans leur enquête et en apprendre plus sur la mort de Macnair. :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt ! :hug:


	16. 16 - Poison

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Firenze Snape** et **Debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! Et à **Clo** bien sûr pour son bêtatage ! :)

Comme d'habitude, une petite liste rapide des OCs intervenant dans le chapitre :

\- Ethel : femme d'Andrew, décédée

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

\- Curtis Ward : criminel impliqué dans les meurtres, mafieux

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière d'Azkaban, "patronne" de Ward

\- Georgina : Sorcière Légiste

\- Derek : sorcier travaillant au labo d'analyse

\- Dylan Heston : Auror, en charge du dossier Ward

Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

 _25 décembre_

Harry serra le poing, froissant le mot de Kingsley contre sa paume. Le visage pâle, il fixa le ciel blanc de longues minutes sans bouger, l'air froid lui mordant la peau. Il n'y prêtait même pas attention, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

— Tu peux fermer la fenêtre ? Il fait un froid à attraper la crève, grommela Ginny dans son dos.

Le regard vide, il obéit avec des gestes d'automate, le parchemin toujours dans sa main. Il se retourna vers sa femme, encore en pyjama, qui enfilait un gros pull en maille tricoté par sa mère.

— Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent, sans même le regarder. Les petits vont bientôt se lever pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Harry ne bougea pas, toujours figé près de la fenêtre. Il la regardait sans la voir, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait eu raison hier soir. Il aurait dû faire confiance à son instinct. Toujours se fier à son instinct. C'était la première chose qu'il avait appris à l'école des Aurors. Et même avant, lors de son combat désespéré contre Voldemort. Il avait ignoré cette petite voix qui lui soufflait à l'oreille, cette boule dans le ventre, ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui étreignait la gorge. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Il méritait de ressentir cette étouffante culpabilité.

— Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Ginny avait enfin levé le regard vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, elle resta pourtant de l'autre côté de la chambre, près de la porte, une main sur la poignée. Harry ressentit avec encore plus d'acuité que la veille la distance qui existait à présent entre eux. Comme un gouffre qu'il lui semblait impossible de combler.

— C'est encore le travail je suppose ? J'en ai assez de me faire réveiller par un hibou chaque matin. Tu devrais dire à tes collègues de se débrouiller sans toi.

Ses lèvres pincées et son ton acide éveillèrent chez Harry autre chose que les remords ou les regrets. La colère. Amplifiée par la frustration provoquée par le mot au creux de sa main.

— Oui, c'est encore mon travail, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Kingsley pour être plus précis. Et tu sais ce qu'il me dit ?

Un instant surprise par sa réplique, Ginny reprit vite ses moyens et n'attendit pas plus pour rétorquer.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu es en vacances. C'est Noël. Et les enfants seront bientôt en bas pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Alors tu ranges cette lettre dans ta poche et…

— Non, l'interrompit Harry. Je pars. Je dois aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Ginny, qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte, la referma et se tourna vers lui, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

— Sainte Mangouste ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que…

— Rien de grave, a priori, l'arrêta Harry. Mais Andrew est dans un sale état, je dois aller le voir.

— Il est hors de danger ?

— Oui, d'après ce que dit Kingsley.

— Alors cela peut attendre cet après-midi.

Le regard de Ginny se fit plus dur et elle croisa les bras, butée. Mais Harry ignora sa posture rigide et s'empressa d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici plusieurs heures sans savoir, avec la culpabilité qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Une paire de chaussettes, un pantalon, une veste et il était prêt.

— Je te préviens Harry, si tu quittes cette maison, je…

— Tu feras quoi ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être un mari et un père exemplaires en ce moment. Je sais que je devrais faire des efforts. Mais il faut que toi aussi tu comprennes…

— Que je comprenne quoi ? s'emporta Ginny, sa voix grimpant d'une octave. Que tu laisses ton travail prendre le pas sur notre vie de famille ? Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Andrew, mais il est hors de danger, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas attendre quelques heures ? J'ai pris un congé sabbatique pour m'occuper de _nos_ enfants. Tu les voulais ces enfants, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en occupes pas ? Tu as dit que tu m'épaulerais, que tu serais là, mais je suis seule à la maison, constamment ! Et quand tu es là, c'est comme si tu n'étais pas avec nous ! Sans cesse à réfléchir à ton enquête, à penser à Azkaban et à tous ces horribles monstres qui y sont enfermés !

Elle acheva sa tirade les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle essuya furieusement. Sauf qu'au lieu de se sentir coupable cette fois, Harry n'en fut que plus irrité. Car le morceau de parchemin dans sa main semblait lui brûler la peau par son simple contact.

— Je sais tout ça Ginny et j'en ai assez de me l'entendre répéter sans arrêt. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission, voilà, tu es contente ?

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dire à Kingsley que tu n'en veux plus ? Qu'il devrait la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je ne peux pas ! J'en serai incapable. Le tueur, il fait ça sous notre nez. Il se croit malin, intouchable. Il nous nargue, tous les trois. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais un jour me regarder dans le miroir si j'abandonne ?

— Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? se désespéra Ginny. Il tue des Mangemorts ! Des tueurs ! Des ordures qui ont fait de notre adolescence un enfer !

— Et ils purgent leur peine à Azkaban. Tu penses vraiment que je devrais les laisser mourir, enfermés comme des bêtes à l'abattoir ? Ce n'est pas la nature des victimes le problème, tu le sais.

Harry s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Quoiqu'il dise, il savait que Ginny ne comprendrait pas sa vision des choses. Et il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de se battre avec elle ce matin.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Andrew est mal en point. Gabrielle est aux Etats-Unis et il n'a personne d'autre. On se disputera à ce sujet plus tard.

Il la contourna sans plus attendre et ouvrit la porte sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un cheveu. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle le rattrape et lui hurle dessus dans les escaliers, mais elle resta figée dans la chambre, sonnée. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et traversa le salon à grands pas. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, il croisa Ron, encore fatigué, qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sans un mot, il lui colla le mot de Kingsley dans la main et sortit de la maison.

Une fois sur le trottoir recouvert de poudreuse, il transplana.

* * *

Lorsqu'Andrew ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que sa vue s'ajuste à ce qui l'entourait. Le blanc des murs, du sol, du plafond et des draps de son lit l'éblouissait. Il cligna des paupières et tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers moelleux. Mais à peine eut-il tenté de se lever qu'il s'effondra de nouveau en grognant de douleur. La moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, du bout des doigts jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

— Tu ne devrais pas bouger, dit une voix familière sur sa droite. Ils t'ont bien amoché.

Andrew se tourna avec une grimace et aperçut la silhouette massive de son frère, assis sur un fauteuil confortable dans un coin de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna-t-il.

Mais Tobias ne répondit pas à la question et se leva difficilement, reposant son journal sur une petite table basse.

— La Médicomage m'a demandé de l'appeler dès ton réveil, je reviens.

Il quitta la pièce tandis qu'Andrew marmonnait des insultes à voix basse. Ce dernier tenta encore une fois de se lever, mais il lui était impossible de bouger le moindre muscle sans qu'une douleur intense le foudroie de part en part. Tobias avait raison, ils ne l'avaient pas manqué.

Son frère revint quelques minutes plus tard, à la suite d'une Médicomage au sourire avenant qu'Andrew détesta immédiatement. En vérité, il détestait toute personne du corps médical depuis la mort d'Ethel.

— Enfin réveillé Mr Miller ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Vous devez impérativement vous reposer, votre corps a subi d'importants traumatismes. Tenez, voici vos potions, elles devraient momentanément réduire la douleur.

Andrew considéra avec méfiance les fioles bleues et violettes qu'elle lui tendait, mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre quelques gorgées devant son insistance. L'effet fut quasi immédiat et la douleur reflua peu à peu. Sans pour autant disparaître, elle devint largement plus supportable.

— Je vous indiquerai l'ordre et la fréquence des potions que vous devrez prendre le jour de votre départ. Vous garderez le lit une semaine, peut-être un peu plus considérant votre âge et votre métier, poursuivit la Médicomage. Le repos est le plus grand des remèdes !

— Une semaine ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit Tobias. Je compte bien veiller à ce qu'il reste couché, de gré ou de force.

— J'espère bien, approuva la jeune femme. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème.

Elle les salua d'un énième sourire qu'Andrew jugea horripilant et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Elle laissa derrière elle un silence à couper au couteau. Après son départ, Tobias resta debout les bras ballants près du lit, son regard se fixant sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi sauf le visage de son frère.

— Tu vois, j'avais raison, on aurait dû passer la soirée de Noël en famille, tu en serais ressorti sur tes deux pieds, finit-il par dire dans une faible tentative d'humour.

— Moi peut-être, mais toi sûrement pas, répliqua Andrew, cassant.

— Je vois que tu es toujours aussi rancunier.

— Epargne-moi tes remarques, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu sois ici pour de bonnes raisons.

Tobias poussa un soupir et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en bois près de la table de chevet. Il passa une main lasse sur son crâne à moitié chauve, avant de parler d'une voix prudente, comme s'il pesait chaque mot.

— Ecoute Andy, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, non ? Ça va bientôt faire six ans. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de…

— Te pardonner ? Laisse-moi rire.

Les dents et les poings serrés, Andrew fixait avec fureur le mur en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Sa fausse expression blessée, sa moue prétendument déçue ou ses yeux remplis de larmes forcées. C'était un menteur, de A à Z, depuis toujours. Un menteur, un radin, un escroc, qui n'avait pas de cœur. S'il le regardait, il était presque sûr de trouver assez de forces en lui pour se lever et lui coller son poing dans la figure, malgré ses membres encore douloureux. Il aurait assez d'énergie pour ça. Il en rêvait depuis plusieurs années.

— Tu n'as jamais cessé de me blâmer pour la mort d'Ethel parce qu'il te fallait un coupable à haïr, mais tu sais très bien au fond de toi que je n'y suis pour rien. Qu'elle n'est pas morte par ma faute.

— Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, le prévint Andrew en un grognement étouffé.

— Tu sais que ce que je dis est juste, pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Tu m'as désigné comme bouc émissaire parce que tu avais besoin d'un exutoire et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu le sais.

Andrew ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, en prenant de longues inspirations. Cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la colère qui bouillait dans ses veines, mais il put se calmer suffisamment pour lui répondre sans lui sauter à la gorge.

— Je t'interdis de retourner la situation. De faire comme si c'était à toi de me pardonner.

— Pourtant tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant plus de six ans. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien fait pour tenter de reprendre le contact ! Tu ne m'as jamais répondu !

— J'avais d'excellentes raisons et tu le sais très bien.

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton bas, froid et glacial, plus impressionnant encore que s'il avait hurlé. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour fixer enfin son regard dans celui indigné de son frère, cela raviva sa colère, sa rancune, son indignation. Et quand il s'exprima de nouveau, ce fut d'une voix haineuse qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

— A cause de ta cupidité, j'ai perdu ma femme, celle avec qui j'ai passé les trente plus belles années de ma vie. C'est toi et toi seul qui me l'a arrachée. Et tu le sais car tu t'es enfui juste après comme le lâche que tu es.

— Tu exagères beaucoup les choses, bredouilla Tobias, déstabilisé devant tant de fiel. Tu…

— Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, le coupa Andrew avec froideur. Je me suis renseigné sur ta situation. Si tu veux profiter de l'héritage, sache que je ne te donnerais pas une seule Noise. Je préférerais mourir que de te laisser toucher à cet argent.

— Je t'assure que je ne…

— Ne me mens pas.

Tobias resta silencieux un moment, soutenant son regard. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, ses doigts jouant avec un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son pull. Il détourna les yeux avant de se jeter enfin à l'eau.

— Ecoute Andy, dit-il, mal à l'aise, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'argent ces derniers temps, je ne vais pas te mentir. Et je sais qu'Oncle Archi t'a laissé une belle somme, alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas…

— Eponger tes dettes ?

— Oui, mais je te rassure, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste cinquante mille Gallions.

— Cinquante mille ?! s'étrangla Andrew.

— J'ai déjà remboursé le double en vendant ma boutique, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de cette somme pour…

— Tu penses vraiment que j'ai _cinquante mille_ Gallions à te donner ?

— Il avait bien un manoir dans le Surrey, non ?

A cette question hésitante, le visage d'Andrew se figea instantanément. Passé le choc de la somme astronomique que lui réclamait son frère, il ressentait de nouveau une rage intense face à une telle audace.

— Ce manoir est dans la famille depuis des générations et je lui ai promis que jamais je ne le vendrai, dit-il enfin d'une voix glaciale.

— Tu n'as pas d'enfants, il quittera bien la famille à un moment ou un autre, plaida Tobias.

— Pas tant que je serais vivant pour l'en empêcher. Je lui ai fait une promesse.

Malgré son ton sans appel, son frère s'apprêtait à continuer d'argumenter, désespéré. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Après un léger sursaut, Andrew sentit le soulagement l'envahir face aux cheveux ébouriffés du nouveau venu.

— Tu arrives juste à temps, Potter, grommela-t-il. Il faut qu'on discute. En privé.

Tobias se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant, avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie. Harry lui lança un regard étonné mais répondit à son salut bref, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Mon frère, grommela Andrew. Longue histoire.

— Ca m'intéresse.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise que Tobias avait occupée jusque-là. Son regard inquiet examina rapidement son collègue et il fut soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui.

— Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, marmonna son aîné. Un vulgaire rapiat. Plus avare qu'un gobelin. A la mort de nos parents, en tant qu'aîné je recevais une part plus importante que lui. Il n'a rien voulu entendre et a engagé un avocat, en m'accusant de toutes sortes d'idioties. A cause de lui je n'ai pas pu toucher l'argent avant de longues années. Et ce n'est pas avec ma petite paye d'Auror que je pouvais couvrir les besoins médicaux d'Ethel.

Il tenta de se redresser et renonça une nouvelle fois en grimaçant lorsqu'une onde de douleur le traversa. Il détestait être allongé. En position d'infériorité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

— Elle était très malade, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Avec cet argent, j'aurais pu lui payer les meilleurs Médicomages, les meilleurs remèdes, les meilleures potions. Sauf que lorsque le Magenmagot a enfin statué sur l'affaire, c'était trop tard.

— Et tu n'as plus revu ton frère depuis ?

— Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce Veracrasse est ruiné et veut mettre la main sur l'héritage de notre oncle Archibald. Il n'avait plus personne au monde à part moi et il a toujours détesté Tobias.

Andrew se tut, la gorge serrée. Il détestait parler de sa vie personnelle et encore plus d'Ethel. Ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être bien trop vulnérable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Andrew. Mais peu importe pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Kingsley m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé et…

— Et tu t'es senti coupable.

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel, le visage barré d'un sourire ironique.

— Ca n'a rien de drôle, le reprit Harry, plus sérieux que jamais. Si j'étais venu avec toi…

— On serait peut-être tous les deux dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai décidé de me rendre quand même dans l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai été imprudent et stupide. L'inaction me rendait fou et la venue de Tobias n'a pas arrangée les choses.

— Il n'empêche que si j'avais écouté mon instinct…

— On ne serait pas plus avancé. C'était idiot de ma part de me lancer à la poursuite de Ward sans aucun plan. Sans protection ni soutien. Même si je l'avais trouvé, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Jamais il n'aurait lâché le nom du ou des gardiens corrompus sans Veritaserum. Le Magenmagot ne m'aurait jamais accordé une fiole sans preuve concrète. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais en colère. Et je suis content de ne pas t'avoir entraîné avec moi là-dedans.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Il n'empêche que je m'en veux, c'est dans mes gènes, répondit-il avec une ombre de sourire, le regard éteint. Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

— Une semaine d'après la Médicomage, je devrais vite être sur pieds. Je suis plus costaud que tu ne le crois.

— Ne force pas trop non plus. On pourra essayer de se débrouiller sans toi si tu ne…

— Tu rigoles. Il est hors de question que vous attrapiez ce meurtrier sans moi, je ne te laisserai pas récolter toute la gloire, Potter.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un petit rire, discutant jusqu'à ce que l'horloge au-dessus de la porte sonne dix heures.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla Andrew. Ta femme va te tuer si tu ne passes pas le matin de Noël avec elle et les enfants.

— Oh, elle a déjà envie de me tuer, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, grimaça Harry.

Son aîné fronça les sourcils, mais Harry se leva avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question.

— Tu as raison, je devrais quand même rentrer le plus vite possible. Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu seras rétabli vite. Prends soin de toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai Gabrielle dès son retour.

Sur un signe de tête un peu gêné, Harry tourna les talons. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de se rouvrir sur la tête embarrassée de Tobias, Andrew tourna la tête sur le côté et prétendit dormir. Il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

* * *

 _5 janvier_

Harry remonta le col de son manteau et enfonça son menton dans son écharpe rouge, frissonnant sous les brusques rafales de vent glacial. Debout près de Gringotts et de ses gobelins parfaitement immobiles, il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux attentifs balayaient la rue presque vide, s'arrêtant brièvement sur les quelques passants qui erraient devant la boutique de Madame Guipure. Un sourire éclaira soudain son visage lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le bonnet bleu si reconnaissable de celle qu'il attendait.

— Encore en retard, Wilson.

— La ferme Potter, je te signale que les trottoirs sont bondés côté Moldu. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les écarter de mon passage en hurlant que j'avais une urgence sur le Chemin de traverse, ironisa Gabrielle.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de venir à pied ?

— Plus j'évite de transplaner, mieux je me porte. Je déteste cette sensation d'étouffement. Et puis ça fait du bien de marcher, non ?

— Si tu le dis.

— Sinon, au lieu de m'embêter, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ?

Harry plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en ressortit les deux dossiers récupérés à peine quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant.

— Je viens de passer au Laboratoire, lui dit-il. Georgina m'a donné le rapport d'autopsie de Macnair et Derek les résultats du poison utilisé pour le tuer.

— Il a réussi à en déterminer la composition ?

— Oui, et mieux encore. Il m'en a donné l'origine.

Gabrielle haussa un sourcil sceptique, tandis qu'Harry feuilletait rapidement les quelques feuilles de parchemin recouvertes d'une écriture soignée. Il finit par en extraire une courte liste, écrite de sa main.

— Il n'a pas eu de mal à identifier la nature du poison. Il s'agit de venin d'Acromentule. A peine quelques gouttes versées dans sa nourriture ont suffi à mener Macnair à la mort.

— S'il n'a eu aucun mal à savoir de quoi il s'agissait pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne reçoit ses résultats que maintenant ?

— D'après ses explications, chaque fiole de poison est spécifique à un individu. Il a réussi à isoler suffisamment de venin pour le séquencer et étudier l'ADN de l'Acromentule concernée. Il a découvert qu'elle provenait d'une colonie d'Irlande du Nord.

— Mais on a presque éradiqué sa commercialisation en Angleterre, fit remarquer Gabrielle, les sourcils froncés.

— Presque, appuya Harry. Pas totalement. Je suis passé au bureau consulter notre base de données, j'ai recopié quelques noms et fait deux-trois recherches. Cet homme est le seul à se trouver actuellement en Angleterre. Et d'après nos différentes opérations de surveillance, il s'est rendu aux environs de Ballycastle le mois dernier.

— En Irlande du Nord, souffla Gabrielle en regardant le nom qu'il lui désignait. Tu penses que c'est notre homme ?

— Je n'ai aucune certitude mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

— Et on n'a pas son nom réel ? Juste l'Empoisonneur ?

— L'Auror chargé de l'enquête a semblé au bord de la dépression lorsque je lui en ai demandé la raison, je n'ai pas voulu l'enfoncer davantage.

Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Et il ne t'a pas demandé où on en était dans notre enquête ? Vous auriez été dans le même état.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rangea soigneusement les documents dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite la tête en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, suivi par Gabrielle, qui avait repris une expression plus sérieuse.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses boutiques à l'aspect peu recommandable, les mains serrées sur leurs baguettes et les sens aux aguets. Le souvenir d'Andrew allongé sur un lit d'hôpital était encore vif dans leurs esprits. Sorti depuis quelques jours, leur aîné était déjà à la prison, à travailleur sur l'enquête. Harry avait soigneusement omis de le prévenir de leur petite excursion de ce matin, se doutant qu'il aurait insisté pour les accompagner, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Malgré ses affirmations que tout allait bien, Harry le voyait souvent grimacer à un mouvement trop brusque ou à un bruit inattendu, et il s'inquiétait pour lui, bien qu'il évite de le lui montrer.

L'étroite devanture de l'Empoisonneur était sombre et poussiéreuse. Gabrielle fit la grimace devant l'épaisse couche de saletés qui recouvrait la vitre encastrée dans la porte d'entrée et préféra l'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette. L'intérieur était plus insalubre encore et elle se dépêcha de se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreuses fioles jusqu'au comptoir de bois vieilli, évitant de regarder autour d'elle. Harry la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, un sourire aux lèvres.

— On dirait que tu as peur de ton ombre, ironisa-t-il.

— Des toiles d'araignée surtout, persifla Gabrielle. Il y en a partout.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer, elle secoua la clochette en argent terni juste devant elle. La silhouette décharnée du vieil homme ne fut pas longue à apparaître. Le visage dissimulé sous une large capuche, seules ses mains étaient visibles. Il avait de longs doigts fins, aux ongles jaunis, la peau sèche et recouverte d'un réseau apparent de veines bleues.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, chers clients ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

— Nous ne sommes pas des clients, répondit Harry d'une voix froide et professionnelle. Nous sommes ici au nom du bureau des Aurors et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

— Je ferai tout pour aider les forces de l'ordre, dit-il d'un ton où affleurait le sarcasme.

— A qui avez-vous vendu du venin d'Acromentule ces dernières semaines ? l'interrogea Gabrielle.

— Du venin d'Acromentule ? Je ne commercialise pas un tel produit, je suis un honnête commerçant.

Harry grinça des dents. Cela n'allait pas être facile de lui tirer les vers du nez…

* * *

Et son intuition se révéla correcte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à la fois furieux et frustrés.

— Cet imbécile est plus têtu qu'un Hippogriffe, jura Gabrielle. Jamais il ne nous livrera le nom de son acheteur.

— Il ne s'exposera pas s'il risque la prison, appuya Harry d'un air sombre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— Retournons au Ministère. Essayons de voir s'il est possible de lui proposer un accord. L'immunité contre des informations.

— Ceux en charge du dossier refuseront catégoriquement, j'en mets ma main à couper.

— Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer.

Avant que Gabrielle n'ait pu protester davantage, Harry lui agrippa le bras et les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans l'étroite salle de transplanage installée au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. La jeune femme le repoussa avec une grimace et un léger haut-le-cœur.

— Je _déteste_ transplaner.

— Tu es une sorcière, je te rappelle.

— Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas d'utiliser mes jambes que je sache ?

— Désolé mais on était à l'autre bout de Londres, on n'avait pas le temps de marcher.

Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, Harry sortit de la pièce et traversa à grands pas le hall encombré d'employés. Gabrielle lui emboîta le pas, grommelant à voix basse. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi pressés, elle lui aurait fait manger sa baguette.

Les deux Aurors se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule de sorciers matinaux patientant devant les grilles d'ascenseurs et se glissèrent vers les escaliers vides. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage, qui bruissait déjà d'activité. Ils saluèrent leurs collègues en passant, sans s'attarder toutefois, et gagnèrent l'extrémité du couloir, où travaillait l'équipe en charge des commerçants de matières premières illégales. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par Heston, qui les interpella d'une voix forte et s'empressa de les rejoindre à grandes enjambées.

— Excuse-nous Dylan, mais on n'a pas trop le temps de discuter, lui dit Gabrielle avec un sourire contraint.

— Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, leur assura-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir comment se portait Andrew ? Il n'est pas revenu au bureau depuis…

— Il va bien, le rassura Harry. Il est déjà en train de travailler à Azkaban.

— Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé, ajouta Gabrielle, plus perspicace que lui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— C'était mon dossier, rétorqua Dylan. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je ne lui avais pas laissé…

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, une grimace sur le visage. Harry, toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter les gens, jeta un regard embarrassé à Gabrielle. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel face à son manque d'empathie et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de leur collègue.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-elle avec douceur. Et tu sais qu'Andrew ne t'en veux pas, si seulement tu en parlais avec lui, tu comprendras qu'il se considère seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi impulsif.

— Peut-être bien, marmonna Dylan en haussant les épaules, à moitié convaincu.

— Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, intervint Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Gabrielle le fusilla du regard et il haussa les épaules, gêné, mais sans pour autant s'excuser. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur l'Empoisonneur qui risquait fort de leur glisser entre les doigts s'ils ne s'activaient pas.

— Un avancement sur votre meurtrier ? demanda Dylan.

— Macnair a été tué avec du venin d'Acromentule et on est quasi sûr d'avoir son fournisseur, répondit Gabrielle. Mais il refuse catégoriquement de parler, on voulait en parler avec ceux en charge de son dossier, savoir si un accord était possible. Johnson est dans les parages ?

— Vous parlez de l'Empoisonneur ? Le gars flippant de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

— Tu le connais ? s'étonna Harry.

— Ouais, j'ai filé Ward jusqu'à sa boutique le mois dernier et j'avais demandé à Johnson la permission de l'interroger avec lui, mais on n'a rien réussi à en tirer.

— Curtis Ward ? releva Gabrielle. Il a acheté quelque chose ?

— Je l'ai vu glisser une fiole sous sa cape, mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter sans être certain que ce soit bien illégal, répondit Dylan, gêné face à leurs regards soudain étincelants.

— Quand ça ? le pressa Harry.

— Le 8 décembre. Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec…

— Une semaine avant le meurtre de Macnair, l'interrompit Gabrielle. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

— Et donc quoi ? continua Harry, réfléchissant à voix haute. Curtis Ward achète le venin à l'Empoisonneur et le donne à un gardien pour s'occuper de Macnair ?

— Mais pourquoi ? Et quel gardien ?

— On ne peut pas être sûr que ce soit bien lui qui ait acheté le venin d'Acromentule dont vous parlez, les arrêta Dylan. Je n'ai pas pu avoir de certitude.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix calme. Nous avons enfin un motif valable pour forcer Ward à venir ici et l'interroger.

Gabrielle laissa un sourire excité se former sur son visage. Sans attendre une seconde, elle tourna les talons pour se précipiter au service de lettres officielles. Quant à Harry, il entraîna Dylan vers les salles d'interrogatoires, presque de force. Ce dernier ne semblait pas aussi sûr de lui que les deux autres et il regarda son collègue sortir parchemin et plume d'un air dubitatif.

— Tu penses vraiment que Ward viendra ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas essayé de le coincer plusieurs fois, il s'esquive à chaque fois.

— Sauf que pour la première fois, cette histoire le lie directement à Lucy Letterford, dit Harry. Il voudra démentir tout lien avec elle, j'en mets ma main à couper. Il veut affirmer sa position de supériorité sur la mafia, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être relié à son ancienne patronne.

Dylan haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincu, et ils attendirent en silence. Gabrielle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant avec satisfaction que sa lettre était partie et avait déjà reçu une courte réponse.

— Il sera là d'ici une heure, affirma-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, trépignant comme une enfant le matin de Noël, alors qu'Heston s'adossait dans un coin de la pièce, impassible.

— Je serai surpris de le voir parler, dit-il après un instant de silence. Il n'a jamais craqué face à nos questions, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

— Ne sois pas pessimiste, le contredit Gabrielle. J'ai bon espoir de le mettre devant le fait accompli, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

Elle déchanta cependant bien vite lorsque Ward fit son entrée quelques quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, escorté de deux vigiles du Ministère aux mines sévères. Mais surtout, accompagné d'un avocat. Les trois Aurors grincèrent ostensiblement des dents dans un bel ensemble. Il était toujours horripilant de voir les criminels si durement capturés relâchés grâce à une défense imparable.

— Scott Douglas, je représente Mr Curtis Ward dans cette affaire, lança le magistrat en guise de préambule.

Il serra brièvement la main tendue d'Harry et s'assit aux côtés de Ward, dans une posture rigide. Des lunettes carrées, un nez droit, rasé de frais, des cheveux coupés plaqués en arrière, il formait un contraste saisissant avec le mafieux à sa droite. Ce dernier, véritable montagne de muscles, considérait les trois Aurors face à lui avec arrogance. A moitié affalé sur sa chaise, il examinait la pièce de ses yeux froids avec insolence. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il ne craignait rien de ce qui pourrait se passer ici.

— Puis-je savoir de quoi vous accusez mon client ? demanda brusquement Douglas en croisant les mains devant lui. Votre lettre à ce sujet était peu claire et je vous rappelle que c'est une infraction à l'article B-12 de la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot.

— Hum… Oui… Bien sûr, toussota Gabrielle, prise au dépourvu par le ton sec et rapide. Nous avons convoqué Mr Ward dans le cadre d'une enquête au sein de la prison d'Azkaban.

— Mon client n'a absolument aucun lien avec ce lieu, il ne s'y est jamais rendu. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire nous concerne.

— Un des détenus a été empoisonné il y a trois semaines, l'interrompit Harry, agacé par son air supérieur. Par du venin d'Acromentule, vendu dans une unique boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'Auror Heston ici présent a suivi votre client à cette même échoppe quelques jours avant le meurtre.

— Avez-vous des preuves de cela ?

— Mon propre témoignage, intervint Dylan d'une voix froide.

— Vous n'avez donc pas de preuves physiques ? insista Douglas.

— Mr Ward se trouvait dans cette boutique le 8 décembre et il y a acheté une fiole de poison. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

— Le vendeur vous l'a donc confirmé ?

— Non, admit Dylan, mais…

— Si je comprends bien, vous avez vu mon client sortir d'une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes et vous avez supposé qu'il y avait acquis quelque objet ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas prouver avec exactitude qu'il s'agissait d'un poison et encore moins de venin d'Acromentule. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous reliez mon client à Azkaban, l'endroit le plus protégé d'Angleterre, qu'il aurait d'après vous pénétré dans la plus grande illégalité pour empoisonner un détenu dont il n'a jamais croisé la route.

Sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme et de suffisance provoqua en retour trois regards meurtriers, qu'il soutint sans ciller.

— Nous n'avons jamais accusé Mr Ward d'avoir pénétré illégalement au sein de la prison, articula Harry d'une voix glaciale. Nous savons en revanche qu'il a acheté du venin d'Acromentule sur l'Allée des Embrumes le 8 décembre, une semaine avant la mort de Walden Macnair.

— D'après vos propres allégations.

— Nous avons seulement besoin d'un nom, s'agaça Gabrielle. Le nom du gardien à qui il a passé cette fiole de poison. Ainsi que la confirmation qu'il effectuait ces actes sous les ordres de Lucy Letterford. Et nous lui accorderons en échange l'immunité sur cette affaire.

— Gaby ! s'insurgea Dylan.

Il s'approcha d'elle, révolté, mais la jeune femme ne détacha pas son regard des yeux gris de Ward, qui la fixait d'un air intéressé. Resté muet depuis le début de l'échange, il se pencha vers son avocat et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Mon client souhaite entendre plus avant les termes de cet accord et les voir apparaître par écrit, transmis Douglas avec professionnalisme.

— Hors de question, s'interposa Dylan.

Il se pencha vers Gabrielle et Harry et chuchota à voix basse, de sorte à seuls qu'eux deux l'entendent :

— Je refuse catégoriquement de laisser passer l'occasion de coffrer ce salaud pour un simple nom.

— Mais s'il nous fournit des informations sur Letterford, elle restera en prison à vie, chuchota Harry en retour.

— Et lui reste en liberté à perpétrer les pires horreurs ? C'est non. Je refuse.

— Et si on lui offrait simplement une réduction de peine ? proposa Gabrielle. Il nous faut ce nom, Dylan, c'est très important pour notre enquête.

L'intéressé grogna un faible assentiment et se redressa, grognon. Harry leur fit une proposition formelle, à laquelle Ward répondit encore par un souffle inaudible à l'oreille de son avocat.

— Je suis désolé mais mon client refuse votre offre.

— Par Merlin, on ne fait que demander le nom du salopard de gardien pourri qui fait le messager entre toi et Letterford, s'emporta Harry en s'adressant directement à Ward. On sait que tu as acheté ce poison. On sait que vous êtes en contact. Donne-nous le nom de l'intermédiaire et c'est lui qui tombera à ta place !

— Ne répondez pas à cela, intervint tranquillement Douglas.

Il se leva et épousseta un invisible grain de poussière sur le bord de sa robe.

— Si vous n'avez aucune autre question pour mon client, ni aucune preuve tangible pour le retenir, je pense que cet entretien est terminé. Nous connaissons la sortie, inutile de nous raccompagner.

Il leur adressa un sourire ironique qu'Harry eut envie d'effacer d'un coup de poing, mais l'avocat tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu commettre un acte qu'il regretterait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? soupira Gabrielle, gagnée par l'abattement.

— La seule chose qui est encore à notre portée, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. On doit aller interroger Lucy Letterford. Et la faire craquer pour qu'elle nous donne le nom. C'est notre seule option.

Une alternative tout sauf alléchante, à laquelle ils croyaient peu, l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Une review fait toujours super plaisir ! Bonne semaine à tous et à mercredi prochain. :)


	17. 17 - Trahie

**Note d'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Un grand merci à **Arwengeld** pour toutes ces reviews, ainsi qu'à **debralovelove** et **ElieeEvans** ! :D ( ElieeEvans : pour le fin mot de l'histoire il va malheureusement falloir attendre encore un petit peu XD) Merci également à **Clo** pour son bêtatage de malade. :hug:

Pour une rapide présentation des OCs présents dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver Lucy Letterford, que vous commencez à connaître un petit peu maintenant, je ne pense plus que ce soit utile de la présenter (^^), ainsi que Curtis Ward, son ancien bras droit. Violet Caxton est la détenue dont la cellule fait face à celle de Letterford, Seth Cooper et Allen Chase sont deux autres détenus qui seront mentionnés. Le personnage d'Eva Robbins sera un peu plus mis en avant. Et pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Sebastian est l'ancien amant de la mère de Gabrielle avec qui elle l'a surprise quand elle était plus jeune, Evan Wellins est le gardien ayant une aventure avec Demelza Robins alors qu'il est fiancé à Rosalyn.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir parlé de tout le monde et que vous ne serez pas trop perdus avec tous ces noms. ^^ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

Elle avait réussi à rester de marbre durant tout l'interrogatoire. La bouche close, le regard fixé droit devant elle, elle n'avait rien dit, rien laissé paraître. Mais une fois arrivée dans sa cellule, Lucy laissa éclater sa colère. Elle renversa sa couchette d'un geste brutal, alors qu'un cri enragé franchissait ses lèvres. Dans la cellule d'en face, Caxton lui lança un regard à la fois curieux et effrayé. Elle lui tourna résolument le dos, les poings serrés. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour calmer sa respiration précipitée et relâcher les muscles de ses épaules.

Une fois maître de ses mouvements, elle se baissa, ramassa son matelas mince et le repositionna sur le banc de bois dur qui lui servait de lit. Elle s'assit sur les draps gris humides et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le dos collé contre les pierres froides et inégales. Sa frange dissimulant presque ses yeux étincelants, elle s'immobilisa. Seul le tic qui agitait ses lèvres animait son visage figé.

Ils devaient l'avoir mis sous surveillance rapprochée, elle en était persuadée. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon de toile rêche. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser éclater sa rage une nouvelle fois. Elle devait raisonner, froidement, posément. Ne pas laisser les émotions embrouiller son cerveau.

Depuis le meurtre de Greyback, le marteau et le burin retrouvés dans sa cellule, elle savait que le meurtrier tentait de la piéger, elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiétée autre mesure. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur l'autre imbécile corrompu pour couvrir ses traces. Et sur Curtis, surtout.

Sauf que l'interrogatoire d'aujourd'hui lui avait prouvé que Curtis n'était pas un élément de confiance. Elle n'en était pas triste, juste furieuse. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de place pour le chagrin dans ce milieu qui n'était que force brute et violence. Sans compter qu'il avait toujours existé une certaine concurrence entre elle et Curtis. Il avait été persuadé de succéder au vieux Letterford et il avait été furieux de le voir lui préférer sa fille, si petite et si menue. Il avait tenté de la forger à son image, d'en faire sa marionnette, mais Lucy avait résisté et il ne l'en avait que plus détesté pour ça. Mais elle avait toujours cru qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, au moins un petit peu, même ici, enfermée dans ce trou.

Elle s'était trompée. Et ça la rendait folle furieuse, de savoir qu'il l'avait trahie, qu'il agissait dans son dos comme bon lui semblait. Il devait sûrement avoir pris goût au pouvoir durant son absence. Mais qu'il cherche lui aussi à la piéger ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il atteindrait de telles limites.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord juste avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée ici, puis lors des quelques mois qui avaient suivis. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui assurer la mainmise sur la majorité de la prison. Corrompre un des gardiens. Menacer Cooper. Soudoyer Chase avec de l'alcool. Et tant d'autres menus détails que les Aurors ne soupçonnaient pas encore. Ils avaient découvert les preuves de son chantage dans la cellule de Cooper, mais ils n'avaient rien pour le relier à elle et jamais cet idiot ne parlerait. En revanche, ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre qui était le gardien qui était de son côté. Ou elle pouvait dire adieu à son petit confort.

Jamais Curtis ne lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait acheté le poison utilisé pour tuer un des détenus. Ça ne faisait pas partie de leur accord. Il avait agi contre elle. Pour la faire tomber. Avec qui ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne laisserait pas passer cette insubordination. Oh que non, il allait payer. De sa vie. La question était de savoir comment.

Elle ne doutait pas que les Aurors observaient ses moindres mouvements. Elle allait devoir se montrer maligne pour s'adresser à son complice. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire depuis sa cellule. Alors comment procéder ?

L'heure du dîner apporta la réponse à ses interrogations. Elle n'eut même pas à le chercher. Ce fut lui qui emmena son groupe au réfectoire. C'était parfait. Ses yeux attentifs avaient déjà repéré depuis longtemps l'absence du moindre dispositif de surveillance dans les escaliers.

A peine arrivée au huitième étage, Lucy donna un coup de coude énergique dans le visage de Robbins juste derrière elle. La jeune femme hurla lorsque son nez se brisa. Elle porta immédiatement les mains en coupe devant elle pour stopper le flot de sang qui lui barbouillait déjà le menton. Le gardien empoigna durement Lucy par le coude et l'écarta des autres.

— Alfonso ! appela-t-il d'une voix sonore. Est-ce que tu peux emmener ces deux-là au réfectoire avec ton groupe et Robbins à l'infirmerie ? Je ramène Letterford dans sa cellule, elle mangera là-bas si elle ne sait pas se conduire.

L'espagnol hocha la tête, essuya son front couvert de sueur d'un revers de main et fit de grand gestes vers les trois détenues. Elles s'empressèrent d'obéir, Robbins le nez toujours dégoulinant de sang.

Il n'attendit pas de les voir disparaître pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux marches menant au cinquième étage, la prise sur son bras se desserra. Lucy se dégagea d'un coup de coude et se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer, un sourcil levé.

— J'ai besoin que tu transmettes un message à Curtis.

— Tu avais vraiment besoin de créer ce cirque pour ça ? répliqua-t-il.

— Les Aurors m'ont à l'œil. Ils savent pour Cooper. Et ils pensent que Macnair a été tué sous mes ordres.

— Tes ordres ? Mais…

— Ils viennent de m'interroger. Curtis a acheté le poison à l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'a pas atterri par magie dans l'assiette de Macnair. Si je n'avais pas été assise à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils m'inculpaient.

— Je n'ai rien fait.

— Je sais. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûte si tu te retournes contre moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Ward ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— Que s'il n'a pas une explication en béton à me fournir, c'est un homme mort.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as bien entendu.

— Et quand est-ce que je serai payé ? Avant ou après avoir menacé de mort celui qui fait les transferts ?

— Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur ma liste, tu feras ce que je te dis, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Et je veux que tu trouves qui est responsable de tout ça. Le marteau et le burin. Le poison. Ce ne sont pas des coïncidences. Curtis cherche à me faire tomber et le meurtrier est son complice, à l'intérieur même de cette prison.

— Sinon quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas mon seul contact avec l'extérieur. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je n'hésiterai pas à m'attaquer aux personnes qui te sont chères.

Elle lui tourna le dos avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et descendit deux marches.

— Dépêche-toi ou ils trouveront notre absence suspecte.

Il la raccompagna en silence à sa cellule, où on vint lui apporter son repas quelques minutes plus tard. Assise seule sur sa couchette dure, Lucy jouait avec sa nourriture sans parvenir à la manger. Elle avait fait la fière devant lui, mais une boule lui nouait l'estomac. Si Curtis était réellement contre elle et cessait de payer le gardien, elle n'aurait plus aucun intermédiaire avec l'extérieur. Plus aucun moyen de pression, rien.

Elle envoya sa gamelle contre les barreaux d'un geste rageur. Elle détestait cette impuissance.

* * *

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Gabrielle poussa un énième soupir après un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était près de minuit et elle était morte de fatigue. Mais sa sœur ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit Rachel, tu étais trop jeune. J'avais peur que tu le répètes à papa, et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne alors que… Qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

— Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi.

— Oui mais tu restais ma petite sœur ! C'était à moi de te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu en viennes à détester maman.

— Alors à la place tu l'as détestée seule, dans ton coin, sans fournir d'explications ?

Gabrielle ne trouva rien à redire à ça et resta silencieuse. A l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit sa sœur pousser un soupir. Elle pouvait presque la voir d'ici se masser le front, les yeux fermés, épuisée.

— Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas souhaité me mettre au courant quand on était plus petite, finit par dire Rachel. Mais je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Je ne méritais pas de l'apprendre de cette manière.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Gabrielle. Je suis désolée.

— Au moins maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu lui en voulais constamment.

— Et pourquoi elle t'a toujours préféré à moi.

Rachel soupira de nouveau mais ne la contredit pas. Les yeux fixés sur la tasse de thé qu'elle serrait entre ses mains, Gabrielle reprit la parole dans un murmure.

— Je m'excuse pour avoir ruiné Noël.

— Ce n'est rien, la rassura sa sœur avec un petit rire triste. Je pense que ça avait besoin de sortir à un moment ou à un autre.

— Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, approuva-t-elle avec une certaine amertume. Je suis désolée Rachel, mais je vais devoir aller au lit maintenant. Il est tard ici et je me lève tôt demain.

— Attends avant de raccrocher, une dernière chose.

— Oui ?

Le doigt sur le téléphone rouge, Gabrielle attendit, mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'allait dire Rachel et elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas.

— Je sais qu'elle a commis un acte impardonnable et que tu ne pourras plus jamais vraiment lui faire confiance, ou même avoir une relation totalement normal avec elle. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Alors s'il te plaît, fais la paix avec maman. Pour moi.

— Je vais essayer, promit Gabrielle après un instant de silence.

Sa sœur la remercia avec un soulagement palpable. Elles raccrochèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être dit bonne nuit.

Malgré sa fatigue, Gabrielle resta quelques instants dans le canapé, son thé froid toujours entre ses mains. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, à Sebastian, à la douleur de la tromperie, à la souffrance de devoir mentir à son père mourant. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle relation avec un homme et souvent, elle se disait que c'était en partie à cause de ça. Parce que la seule idée d'accomplir un jour le même acte que sa mère la traumatisait.

Les yeux papillonnants, elle bâilla longuement, épuisée. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la prison, Demelza, Evan et sa douce fiancée Rosalyn. L'amertume lui brûlait la gorge et la colère lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée par cette histoire. Comme si c'était elle la femme trompée. Peut-être devrait-elle aller en parler à Rosalyn ? Ou au contraire devait-elle rester en-dehors de tout ça ?

Les pensées embrouillées par des questions sans réponses, elle n'eut pas la force de rejoindre son lit et sombra dans le sommeil, la tête posée sur les coussins dépareillés.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en sursaut et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle jura à voix haute en voyant le thé renversé sur le tapis et la tasse ébréchée qui avait roulé sur le sol.

— Bravo Gaby, tu peux être fière de toi, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. L'heure tardive lui fit lâcher un nouveau juron. Elle fila en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bains, enfila ce qui lui passait sous la main, tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et avala rapidement quelques gorgées de lait à même le carton. Prête une dizaine de minutes à peine après son réveil, à moitié débraillée mais plutôt fière de ne pas avoir pris trop de retard, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée. Et avec une grimace devant son visage chiffonné, elle transplana. Elle réapparut brutalement au huitième étage de la prison d'Azkaban, légèrement nauséeuse.

Elle s'empressa de gagner le fond du couloir vide et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, nerveuse. Elle savait qu'Harry ne lui tenait jamais réellement rigueur de ses retards, c'était un de ses défauts chroniques. Mais elle évitait au maximum que cela se produise ces derniers jours. Depuis l'attaque d'Andrew, ils étaient tous à cran. Et si leur aîné était revenu travailler avec eux, elle savait très bien qu'Harry souhaitait l'épargner le plus possible.

— Désolée, je sais, je suis en retard ! s'excusa-t-elle, le souffle court, en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro une. J'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone assez tard hier soir, je me suis endormie dans le canapé et…

— Pas de soucis, la coupa Harry et en la rassurant d'un sourire. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là. Tu tombes bien.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Letterford a donné un coup de coude à Robbins hier soir à l'heure du dîner. Rien de grave, l'infirmière l'a réparé en un tour de baguette, mais on va tout de même interroger Robbins pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Andrew se leva avec un léger grognement, ce qui provoqua des froncements de sourcils inquiets de la part des deux autres.

— Tout va bien, leur dit-il d'un ton agacé. La gamine sera dans la salle deux d'une minute à l'autre, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Gabrielle se glissa en première hors de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Andrew les suivit avec difficulté, beaucoup moins rapide. Malgré ses dires, il boitait encore légèrement de la jambe gauche.

— Au fait Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. Je savais que j'avais dit que j'allais creuser du côté de la petite Robbins, mais il y a eu le meurtre de Macnair, puis tout ce qui s'en est suivi et…

— Ne t'en fais pas, t'as pas à t'excuser. On avait d'autres choses à penser. Tu pourras sans doute te faire une meilleure idée avec ce qu'elle nous dira aujourd'hui.

Gabrielle acquiesça, une moue sur le visage, mais ne le contredit pas. Une fois dans la salle numéro deux, elle s'adossa au mur, préférant laisser une chaise libre à Andrew. Ce dernier s'y assit avec un soupir avant d'étaler ses dossiers devant lui.

— On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette gamine, non ? demanda-t-il.

— On n'a pas réussi à lui tirer beaucoup d'informations lors de notre dernier interrogatoire, soupira Harry.

— Oui mais on sait quand même plusieurs choses, intervint Gabrielle. Elle est responsable du meurtre involontaire de trois Moldus, ce qu'elle regrette profondément. Une de ses amies a été tuée par des Mangemorts lors de la guerre. Elle est dans la cellule voisine à celle de Letterford. Et je reste persuadée qu'elle nous a dissimulé des informations lors de son dernier interrogatoire. Trop fuyante et crispée pour être honnête.

— En parlant de Letterford, j'y ai réfléchi hier soir après être rentré chez moi, dit soudain Andrew, changeant de sujet. Je pense que ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elle menace Seth Cooper et qu'elle est en contact avec Curtis Ward et l'extérieur via un gardien dont on ne connaît pas encore le nom.

— Mais tu ne la penses pas directement liée aux meurtres, compléta Harry. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

— Exactement. Elle n'a pas vraiment de motifs, pas pour ces Mangemorts-là en tout cas. Si elle voulait se venger de Selwyn pour le meurtre de sa famille, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'a pas eu d'opportunités non plus, que ce soit pour le meurtre de Greyback ou celui de Macnair. Elle a le bras le long, mais il y a des limites.

— Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez dans ce cas ? demanda Gabrielle, à moitié convaincue.

— Je pense que Ward se retourne contre elle et cherche à la piéger. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de type à vouloir se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une gamine.

— Je suis assez d'accord avec cette hypothèse, approuva Harry.

— Ça peut se tenir, mais je ne l'écarterai pas de notre liste pour autant, objecta Gabrielle. Elle a une position bien trop importante dans cette prison pour l'innocenter.

— C'est sûr, mais je pense que c'est tout de même une piste intéressante à explorer. Le tueur est malin et tente de nous détourner de notre but par chacune de ses actions. Maintenant ce que je me demande, c'est qui dans cette prison serait assez fou pour tenter de faire tomber Lucy Letterford ?

Avant que Gabrielle ou Andrew n'ait pu répondre à la question d'Harry, la porte s'ouvrit sur Eva Robbins, accompagnée d'Ackerley. Le jeune gardien les salua d'un sourire nerveux, attacha la prisonnière à sa chaise d'un coup de baguette et les abandonna.

Tandis qu'Harry saluait la jeune femme d'une voix douce, Gabrielle l'observa avec attention. Sa silhouette frêle, la maigreur de ses hanches et sa petite taille tendaient à lui faire immédiatement confiance. Ou en tout cas à la sous-estimer. Ses joues creuses, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblotantes et ses ongles arrachés ne faisaient qu'attirer la sympathie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle, elle se demandait comment une telle femme pouvait être une tueuse. C'était difficile à croire.

— Tu sais pourquoi Lucy t'as brisé le nez ? demanda Harry d'un ton amical.

Il souriait d'un air gentil, comme le grand frère à qui tout le monde voudrait se confier. Mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre Robbins. Le regard fuyant, elle pinça les lèvres et haussa une épaule. Ses genoux tressautaient et ses mains se crispaient sur ses accoudoirs. Tout son corps semblait crier au mensonge.

— Est-ce qui tu lui parles des fois, à Letterford ? lança soudain Gabrielle d'un ton plus abrupt.

Elle s'approcha de la table, consciente du regard d'avertissement d'Harry, mais elle l'ignora soigneusement. Si sa méthode douce ne marchait pas, autant en essayer une autre.

— Je t'ai posé une question et je n'ai pas entendu la réponse.

Robbins lui lança quelques coups d'œil effrayés et se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

— J'évite de lui parler le plus possible.

C'était sûrement la plus longue phrase qu'elle avait dite en leur présence depuis le début de leur enquête. Cela sembla étonner Harry, qui resta sagement silencieux, laissant Gabrielle mener la suite de l'interrogatoire.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme.

— Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

— Elle t'en a déjà causé des problèmes ?

— Non, murmura la détenue après un temps d'hésitation.

— Dis-moi la vérité.

Face à elle, Robbins sembla se décomposer plus encore si c'était possible.

— Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

— Si tu n'as rien fait alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien nous dire ?

— Je… J'ai…

— Tu as peur, devina Harry.

Elle baissa le menton sans répondre, mais son silence valait encore mieux qu'un oui franc et massif. Gabrielle soupira et s'assit sur un coin de la table.

— Ecoute, Eva, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger sur tes actes passées mais pour attraper un tueur. Si tu n'as rien à voir avec cette affaire, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Et si c'est de Letterford que tu as peur, on pourra s'arranger avec la Directrice Young et te faire changer de cellule.

Robbins la regarda d'un air hésitant. Gabrielle tenta de faire passer dans ses yeux toute sa force de conviction, priant pour la voir enfin céder. Elle pouvait presque voir dans les prunelles qui la fixaient la bataille qui se déroulait sous son crâne. Derrière elle, elle savait qu'Andrew et Harry attendaient en retenant leur souffle. Lorsqu'enfin Robbins baissa la tête et laissa échapper un discret soupir, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'avait-elle convaincue ?

— Lucy a toute la prison au creux de sa main, murmura la jeune femme. Elle nous tient tous. Je crois. Ceux d'entre nous qui ne sont pas Mangemorts en tout cas. Elle nous fait chanter, nous manipule, pour qu'on fasse tout ce qu'elle veut.

A ces mots, Gabrielle lança un coup d'œil significatif à Harry. Il pensait toujours que Letterford n'avait eu aucune opportunité pour les meurtres ? D'après ce que disait Robbins, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de les commanditer sans se salir les doigts.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des autres, mais pour l'instant elle ne m'a rien demandé de répréhensible. Elle dit juste qu'elle me garde sous le coude. Au cas où.

— Et par quel moyen te fait-elle du chantage ? demanda doucement Harry.

— Elle… Elle sait des choses sur moi, répondit Robbins, mal à l'aise. Sur pourquoi je suis ici.

— Tu peux nous expliquer ?

A cette nouvelle question, elle leva les yeux pour quêter l'avis de Gabrielle. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire le plus rassurant possible, éprouvant toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas montrer son impatience. Elle dut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans le visage qui lui faisait face, car elle poursuivit d'une voix encore un peu hésitante.

— Les… objets que j'ai acheté sur le marché noir, et bien… ils n'ont jamais été destinés à des Moldus, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer ces trois personnes, je… c'était une erreur. Une grave erreur. Je voulais… Je voulais les envoyer ici. A Azkaban. Le vendeur m'a assuré qu'un simple contact suffirait pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les… personnes que je visais.

Elle se tut un instant pour renifler, les lèvres tremblantes. Aucun des trois Aurors n'osait l'interrompre. Ils attendaient tous dans une immobilité silencieuse, impatients.

— Je les ai mis dans le sac que j'emmenais partout et… les enfants que je gardais étaient curieux, ils l'ont ouvert et… et…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et laissa échapper quelques sanglots, les mains crispées sous forme de poings.

— Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai été tellement stupide. Jamais je n'aurais pu franchir tous les contrôles avec un objet de Magie Noire. Mais j'étais si… si… en colère. Désespérée.

— Ces objets, ils étaient pour Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Andrew d'une voix grave. Les Mangemorts responsables de la mort de votre amie ?

— Oui, sanglota Robbins, les joues baignées de larmes. Emily. Ils l'ont tuée à la Bataille de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment mais… Lucy le sait. Et elle m'a jurée de leur dire si je ne lui obéissais pas. S'ils l'apprennent je… je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils me feront.

Ses yeux écarquillés et paniqués montraient qu'elle ne mentait pas. Gabrielle, prise de pitié, se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre sa terreur. Même à l'intérieur d'une prison, les Lestrange restaient les plus féroces Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Letterford ne saura rien de tout ça, lui assura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut te poser une dernière petite question ?

Robbins hocha le menton, sans pour autant que ses larmes cessent de couler.

— Est-ce que tu as vu un gardien à proximité de sa cellule ? Entendu ou vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser ?

— Il y a bien un gardien qui vient souvent la voir, murmura Robbins. Mais il cache toujours son visage.

Gabrielle poussa un soupir. Elle s'était doutée de cette réponse, mais elle préférait en être certaine. A en voir le visage renfrogné d'Harry, il avait espéré autant qu'elle.

— Merci pour ton aide, Eva. On va te raccompagner en cellule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne t'arrivera tant qu'on sera là.

Lorsque la détenue quitta enfin la pièce, un court silence s'abattit entre les trois Aurors, qu'Andrew ne tarda pas à rompre.

— Elle ne semble pas mentir, cette fois.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Gabrielle. Je pense qu'elle nous a dit la vérité.

— On peut l'écarter de la liste de suspect dans ce cas ? demanda Harry.

— Et y remettre Lucy Letterford. Si elle a raison, elle a tout à fait eu les moyens de demander à quelqu'un de tuer les victimes à sa place.

— Tu n'as pas tort, soupira-t-il. Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à interroger de nouveau tous les détenus à peine courte pour savoir qui elle a sous sa coupe.

— C'est notre seule piste, autant l'explorer jusqu'au bout, approuva Andrew.

Malgré cela, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour avoir l'énergie de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour convoquer d'autres prisonniers. Cette enquête était réellement en train d'user leurs nerfs et ils y laisseraient sûrement leur raison s'ils ne trouvaient pas vite la solution de l'énigme.

* * *

— Je vais aller à l'essentiel, lança Andrew d'une voix dure avant même que son frère n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir.

— Tu me laisses le temps de commander un café ?

— Je ne resterai pas assez longtemps pour ça.

Andrew glissa la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en sortit une bourse bien remplie, qu'il posa brutalement sur la table, avant de la pousser en direction de Tobias.

— Pour rembourser une partie de ta dette.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler, dit-il lentement sans s'emparer de l'argent.

— Ça ne vient pas sans condition. A l'instant où tu prends cette bourse, tu disparais. Tu quittes la ville et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Tobias baissa les yeux et considéra longuement la poche bien garnie, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses mains croisées.

— Il n'y a pas cinquante mille Gallions là-dedans, fit-il enfin remarquer.

— Bien sûr que non, gronda son frère d'une voix rendue sourde par la colère. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Toutes mes économies.

— Avec l'héritage de l'Oncle Archi ? Ne me fais pas rire.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne toucheras pas à une seule Noise de cet héritage ! s'emporta Andrew en se levant brusquement.

Il ignora les regards surpris des autres clients, qui le dévisageaient suite à son coup d'éclat, trop préoccupé à fusiller Tobias du regard.

— Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je te donne ne serait-ce qu'une Mornille après ce que tu as fait.

Avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, comme l'ensorceler ou lui coller son poing dans la figure, il quitta le café surchauffé où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Bouillant encore de rage, il dut marcher une dizaine de minutes dans la rue quasi déserte avant de se calmer. Lorsque sa respiration eut enfin repris un rythme normal et qu'il put desserrer les dents, il ralentit l'allure.

Ayant marché sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait, il jeta un regard autour de lui pour déterminer où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il se décidait à rejoindre son appartement à pied, il ressentit un drôle de picotement dans la nuque. La désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il pivota sur ses talons, juste à temps pour voir un mouvement suspect au coin de la rue.

Aussi vite que le lui permettait ses vieilles articulations et ses courbatures, il remonta les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient du croisement et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux dans la ruelle sombre. Mais celle-ci était vide.

— T'es paranoïaque mon vieux, grommela-t-il.

Depuis le malheureux épisode de l'Allée des Embrumes, il était devenu beaucoup trop méfiant. Il repartit en direction du nord en secouant la tête, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser totalement le malaise qu'il avait ressenti.

Dans son dos, une silhouette apparut soudainement sur le trottoir, ôtant d'un grand geste la cape d'invisibilité de fortune qui la recouvrait. Elle le fixa encore quelques instants avant de disparaître en un « pop » discret.

* * *

— Le piège se referme, murmura Curtis. Elle tombera. Bientôt.

— J'espère que tu savoures la victoire qui approche.

— Encore plus que tu ne le penses.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs choppes de bière et en burent quelques gorgées. Dans le vacarme de la Tête au Sanglier, leur conciliabule passait totalement inaperçu.

— Et cette victoire, c'est en grande partie à toi que je la dois, admit Curtis avec un sourire mauvais. Tu as été exemplaire.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir ma vengeance sans tes enseignements.

— Un partenariat qui nous apporte à tous les deux, dans ce cas.

Un instant de silence, uniquement rompu par les cris des ivrognes des tables voisines.

— Tu es sûr qu'ils n'arriveront pas à découvrir quel gardien joue le rôle d'intermédiaire entre elle et toi ? finit par demander la silhouette masquée.

— Elle ne leur dira rien, affirma Curtis. Et lui non plus. Il risque trop gros.

— Je pense qu'on devrait quand même avancer notre emploi du temps. Au cas où. Et si jamais Lucy cesse de te faire confiance… tout tombe à l'eau.

— Elle se méfiera de moi. Encore plus qu'avant. Mais je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Curtis s'interrompit un instant pour finir sa choppe, qu'il reposa sur la table brutalement. Il essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main avant de répondre.

— Elle a déjà envoyé ce chien de gardien me menacer. Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, j'ai effectué un nouveau transfert d'argent. Et surtout, je lui ai envoyé la main du petit malin qui a osé prendre mon visage pour acheter le venin sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Sa main ?

Curtis a un sourire machiavélique et caresse d'un geste presque tendre la baguette magique qui dépasse de sa poche.

— Isaac. Il était une épine dans mon pied depuis trop longtemps. Autant lui faire porter le chapeau.

— D'une pierre deux coups.

Il inclina la tête, comme pour saluer un public qui l'acclamait. Puis il leva deux doigts pour demander une seconde tournée. Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Bientôt, Lucy serait accusée, jugée et emprisonnée à vie. Il n'aurait plus qu'à régler leur compte à tous ceux qui lui étaient encore fidèles.

Et il pourrait enfin être son seul maître.

* * *

Harry sut que quelque chose se tramait à l'instant où il posa le pied dans le couloir de l'entrée. La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Ni cris de James et Albus, ni pleurs de Lily. Le calme plat.

— Ginny ? appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les sourcils froncés, il accrocha sa cape noire au porte manteau et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Déserte. Et toujours aucune réponse.

— Ginny ?

Il se dirigea vers le salon, le ventre noué par un horrible pressentiment. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en voyant la silhouette de sa femme assise près du feu lui fit pousser un profond soupir.

— Tu m'as fait peur. Où sont les enfants ?

— Chez ma mère.

— Tout va bien ?

Inquiet, Harry contourna le canapé et s'approcha de l'âtre crépitant. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la valise posée à côté du fauteuil où elle se trouvait. Le silence entre eux s'éternisa, lourd. Il n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait trop peur.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander cependant. Ginny finit par se lever, le visage lisse de toute émotion.

— J'attendais que tu rentres pour te l'annoncer, dit-elle d'une voix atone. Gwenog et les autres m'ont proposé de les accompagner dans leur tournée pour la coupe d'Europe. En tant que reporter freelance. J'avais d'abord refusé. C'était loin d'être raisonnable, avec trois enfants à gérer et toi qui n'es jamais à la maison.

— Et tu as changé d'avis ?

Ginny poussa un soupir et détourna enfin son regard du feu pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. La tristesse et l'abattement qu'il y lut lui donna un coup au cœur.

— Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur Harry. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Loin de tout ça.

— Loin de moi.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de te poser en victime dans cette histoire, répliqua-t-elle plus vivement, irritée.

— Ce n'était qu'une constatation.

— Tu es parti le _matin de Noël_. Tu as abandonné tes enfants, ta famille, pour une enquête qui t'éloignes de nous de plus en plus chaque jour !

— Par Merlin, Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé ! s'emporta Harry, pour qui le sujet était encore sensible. Andrew s'est fait attaquer et torturer au point de finir sur un lit d'hôpital parce que je n'étais pas là pour le soutenir ou même l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet, comment voulais-tu que je fête tranquillement Noël avec vous en sachant qu'il était blessé en partie à cause de moi ?

— Tu as toujours eu le don de t'attribuer le malheur des autres et j'ai toujours trouvé ça noble de ta part. Et oui, je suis peut-être égoïste ces derniers temps. Mais c'est parce que j'en assez d'être considéré comme une constante dans ta vie. J'ai envie que mon mari s'occupe de moi, c'est trop demander ?

Harry se détourna, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il ne savait que répondre à ça. Il comprenait son point de vue, vraiment. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet. Il savait que sa famille aurait dû passer d'abord, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à écarter cette enquête de sa vie. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

— Et les enfants ? chuchota-t-il.

— Mes parents ont accepté de les garder pendant la journée, répondit Ginny, d'une voix rendue tremblante par un mélange de tristesse et de frustration. A toi de te débrouiller pour les soirées et les week-ends.

— Alors tu vas juste partir ? Comme ça ?

— Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour te réveiller, oui.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Un mois.

Harry serra les poings. Il avait envie de traverser la pièce, de combler les mètres qui les séparaient, de la serrer dans ses bras, d'embrasser son visage, ses cheveux, de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, de la supplier de rester. Mais la distance entre eux lui semblait bien trop insurmontable. Trop de non-dits, de rancœurs, de désillusions. Il en était presque malade. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Etait-ce vraiment uniquement de sa faute à lui ?

— Au revoir, Harry. Tu me manqueras.

Le regard rivé sur le tapis, la gorge nouée, il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit soulever sa valise d'un coup de baguette. Elle esquissa un geste dans sa direction, comme si elle avait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais elle renonça et il l'entendit soupirer. Et sans un mot de plus, elle partit. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua qu'il sembla réaliser pleinement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, vidé de toute énergie. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le trou dans son cœur se creusait.

Elle était vraiment partie. Ne laissant derrière elle qu'une douce odeur de lavande.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre riche en émotion vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de cette fin. ^^ J'ai hâte de connaître vos différends ressentis, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos avis !

 **Petite question avant de vous laisser en ce qui concerne les mini-récaps de début de chapitre.** Est-ce que vous préférez sous forme de liste, sous forme de petit texte comme je viens de le faire aujourd'hui, ou rien du tout ? Ou autre chose ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, comme on avance un peu dans l'histoire, je trouve ça un peu redondant de présenter à chaque fois des personnages, mais peut-être que vous êtes toujours un peu perdus avec tous ces OCs, donc dites-moi ce que vous préférez. ^^

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre plein d'action et une nouvelle victime, et oui, déjà. ^^ Celui qui devine aura droit à une Chocogrenouille. :p A bientôt tout le monde ! :hug:


	18. 18 - Les gros titres

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Arwengeld** pour leurs reviews et à ma super bêta **Clo** pour sa correction ! *hug*

Comme vous me l'avez demandé en review (merci d'ailleurs d'avoir répondu à ce mini sondage !), voici une liste des différents OCs présents dans le chapitre. La liste est longue, mais ils ne sont pas tous présents, beaucoup sont simplement mentionnés, mais je préfère vous les indiquer quand même au cas où pour mieux vous repérer !

Détenus :

\- Lucy Letterford : anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne, fait chanter plusieurs autres détenus pour s'assurer la mainmise sur la prison, en contact avec l'extérieur via un garde corrompu (inconnu) et Curtis Ward, son bras droit, qui cherche à la piéger pour les meurtres.

\- Seth Cooper : Letterford le fait chanter en menaçant ses parents

\- Eva Robbins : dans la cellule en face de Letterford, qui la fait chanter en la menaçant de révéler aux Lestrange qu'elle avait l'intention de leur nuire.

\- Nicolas Welby, Paul Harvey, Ruben Matthews (impliqué à un moment dans le meurtre de Scabior avec ses empreintes de pas, s'était juste éloigné pour se soulager), Violet Caxton, Karen et Nick Fowler, Allen Chase (se faisait battre par un gardien, ancien alcoolique), Liam Allington, Tyler Ellis (loup-garou, transformé par Greyback et a connu Remus sous le surnom de Lunard), Abigail Brown

Personnel de prison :

\- Harold Philips : chef des gardiens

\- Anna Young : directrice

\- Jensen Berwick : gardien qui battait les détenus, démasqué et renvoyé

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste à mi-temps

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien

\- Demelza Robins et Evan Wellins : gardiens, ont une liaison

\- Dominik Adamski : gardien, brièvement soupçonné pour avoir eu des liens avec Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière

Autres :

\- Scott Douglas : avocat de Curtis Ward

Et pour rappel, les noms de famille de Gabrielle et Andrew sont respectivement Wilson et Miller. ^^ Voilà, je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais comme je le disais la plupart sont uniquement mentionné, d'où le peu d'explications pour certains ! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez et que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

— Harry ?

— Hein ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux et recentra son attention sur Gabrielle, qui le regardait avec inquiétude de l'autre côté de la table.

— Désolé. Je pensais à… autre chose. Excuse-moi.

Gabrielle eut un sourire compréhensif et se contenta de lui presser la main en un geste de soutien, à court de mots de réconfort. Il s'était senti obligé de leur parler du départ de Ginny, deux jours plus tôt. Ils l'avaient aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cependant, malgré leurs mots, leurs efforts, leur compagnie, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer, de perdre pied petit à petit. C'était comme si tout s'effritait autour de lui. Il tentait de s'agripper à ce qu'il pouvait, mais il continuait à se noyer.

Tout lui semblait si difficile sans Ginny. Voir sa chaise désertée lors des repas, dormir dans un lit vide, s'occuper des enfants sans elle, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tenir un mois entier. Sans Molly et Arthur, il n'aurait même pas tenu une semaine, il le savait. Pour oublier le désastre de sa vie personnelle qui lui échappait, il tentait de se plonger encore davantage dans l'enquête. Mais chaque instant passé à Azkaban lui faisait penser à la raison du départ de sa femme.

— Tu disais ? demanda-t-il pourtant, faisant un effort pour recentrer son attention sur le sujet de la discussion.

— On faisait le tour des détenus sur lesquels Letterford semble avoir un moyen de pression, répondit Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha le menton et regarda fixement les parchemins étalés sous leurs yeux, comptes rendus des interrogatoires des deux derniers jours. Une partie de son cerveau concentrée sur l'affaire, l'autre distraitement tournée vers la perspective d'une nouvelle soirée en solitaire. Il devrait peut-être ramener des dossiers à la maison. Coucher les enfants tôt, se mettre à la table de la cuisine et plancher sur cette enquête qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Ça lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier le vide qu'il ressentait.

— Sur les treize autres détenus à peines courtes, on savait déjà que Letterford tenait Cooper et Robbins, marmonna Andrew en entourant leurs noms sur la liste qu'il venait de dresser. Je pense qu'on peut éliminer sans trop de risques Welby, Harvey, Matthews, Caxton et les Fowler. Ils détestent tous Letterford mais ne semblent pas avoir peur d'elle outre mesure.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Gabrielle. J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi penser de Chase. Les bouteilles d'alcool qu'on a retrouvé dans sa cellule indiquent bien qu'un gardien les lui a transmises, mais cela n'implique pas directement Letterford.

— Elle ne le fait pas chanter, mais peut-être qu'elle le tient ainsi sous sa coupe ?

— Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être une piste intéressante à creuser.

Andrew souligna le nom d'Allen Chase, puis traça un point d'interrogation à côté de celui de Liam Allington.

— Il n'est pas directement relié à Letterford, mais on est d'accord pour dire que ce type est fou ?

— Il m'a fait froid dans le dos, acquiesça Gabrielle avec une grimace. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit véritablement lié à tout ça. Il est complètement barge et mérite de se trouver ici à perpétuité, mais…

— Il ne semble rien avoir à cacher, rien que Letterford puisse utiliser pour le faire chanter. Il nous a avoué lui-même avoir pratiqué des expériences sur des Moldus, gronda Andrew d'une voix sombre. Il n'en a pas honte. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tué des Mangemorts ou des membres de leurs familles.

— Je l'ai trouvé bizarrement fasciné pour le poison utilisé pour tuer Macnair par contre, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

— Curiosité déplacée et malsaine, je suis d'accord. Mais il était loin de Macnair dans le réfectoire, loin de Greyback dans les sanitaires et n'était pas impliqué dans la bagarre qui a mené au meurtre de Scabior. Je pense qu'on peut le barrer de notre liste. Il ne semble même pas lié à Letterford, qui est je pense un point central de notre affaire.

— La seule question est de savoir si elle commandite les meurtres ou si elle est victime d'un piège savamment orchestré.

— Exactement.

Andrew barra le nom de Liam Allington d'un geste vif. Harry le regarda faire, toujours silencieux. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à participer à la discussion. Il ne cessait de penser aux dernières paroles que Ginny lui avaient lancées au visage. « Tu me manqueras ». Ça voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu, non ?

— Je pense qu'elle aurait une raison de faire chanter Ellis, poursuivit Andrew, de par son passé avec Greyback, mais je dois dire que j'ai dû mal à vraiment y croire.

— La seule option qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il a tenté de se venger de Greyback ? En s'en prenant à quelqu'un qui lui était cher ? Mais ça me semble hautement improbable. D'abord parce que Greyback n'avait aucune attache. Et surtout parce que ça ne ressemble pas à Ellis, ce n'est pas dans sa nature.

— Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis presque persuadé qu'il n'est pas relié à Letterford. Il la craint, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle occupe une position de choix ici.

Gabrielle approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'Andrew rayait Tyler Ellis de sa liste. Enfin, il piqua la pointe de la plume sur le nom restant.

— Abigail Brown, murmura-t-il. Je dois avouer ne pas trop savoir quoi penser de celle-là.

— Elle nous cache quelque chose, c'est le seul élément dont je sois sûre, soupira Gabrielle.

— Parce qu'elle nous l'a dit elle-même ? la railla Andrew.

Gabrielle ignora sa pique et fouilla quelques instants dans les parchemins étalés devant eux, jusqu'à saisir celui du compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire en question.

— « Oui, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai un secret », lut-elle à voix haute, « Mais il n'a rien à voir avec vous, votre enquête ou Miss Letterford. Il ne concerne que moi et il est de mon droit de le garder à mon entière discrétion ».

— Deux explications, grogna Andrew. Soit elle se fiche de nous et tente d'égayer ses journées en nous faisant tourner en bourrique. Soit elle a tout simplement raison.

— C'est-à-dire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi nous avouer qu'elle nous dissimule quelque chose sans nous le dire soit vraiment utile pour elle.

— Tu as vu qu'elle nous mentait. Elle l'a senti et s'est justifiée comme elle a pu. Personnellement, je pense que ça a une raison avec son emprisonnement.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

— Une intuition. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser depuis le début de cette impression qu'elle n'a rien à faire là. Et si elle avait pris la faute pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Ton raisonnement est loin d'être idiot. Mais si c'est le cas… ça ne nous concerne pas. Si elle a menti pour cette personne jusqu'à accepter de la prison…

— Pas le temps de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, compléta Andrew. On a un meurtrier à attraper.

Il barra le nom d'Abigail Brown et poussa un soupir en considérant leur courte liste, constituée uniquement de Chase, Cooper et Robbins. Beaucoup plus courte qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

— On sait maintenant plus ou moins quels détenus sont sous la coupe de Letterford. Il faudrait maintenant se pencher sur le personnel. Qui pourrait avoir un lien avec Curtis Ward et avec elle. Fouiller dans leur passé, les interroger, peut-être…

Un coup discret frappé à la porte lui fit lever la tête. Philips se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, mal à l'aise, ayant apparemment entendu les dernières bribes de leur conversation.

— Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il, mais Mrs Young souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Son intervention eut au moins le mérite de sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Ce dernier tressaillit à ces paroles et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées sombres. Il était à Azkaban. Pour attraper un tueur. Il devait se concentrer. Laisser de nouveau son esprit échafauder des théories jusqu'à oublier le vide qu'il ressentait. Il aurait tout le loisir de se complaire dans son malheur ce soir. Il fut le premier à se lever.

— On arrive tout de suite, Mr Philips, merci.

Le garde gêné s'éclipsa aussitôt, soulagé d'échapper au regard perçant d'Andrew, qui le considérait avec intérêt depuis son arrivée.

— Il avait l'air bien pressé de partir, fit remarquer l'Auror. Trop nerveux pour être honnête, si vous voulez mon avis.

— On en parlera plus tard, dit Gabrielle en se levant à son tour. Young nous attend.

En passant devant Harry, elle lui pressa la main et lui sourit doucement, en signe de soutien. Elle comprenait à quel point il lui en coûtait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il la remercia de la même façon et la suivit hors de la pièce, puis jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Andrew prit plus de temps pour les rejoindre. Il boitait toujours de la jambe gauche, bien que ce soit léger.

— Tu prends toujours tes potions ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle, les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai terminé les doses administrées par le Médicomage, bougonna Andrew en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

— Tu devrais y retourner pour leur demander des fioles supplémentaires, tu traînes toujours ta jambe.

—Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sont simplement mes articulations.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel dans le dos de son aîné, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, et donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il intervienne à son tour. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient en chuintant sur le hall froid de la prison. Andrew les précéda d'un pas rapide, comme pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Toutefois, Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil la grimace de douleur qu'il tentait de réprimer et la raideur de sa jambe. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien, sachant que cela ne ferait que le mettre dans l'embarras.

Ils saluèrent la réceptionniste sur leur chemin, qui devait s'ennuyer ferme face à cet endroit absolument désert, et atteignirent bientôt le bureau de Young. Sa voix ferme s'échappait de la porte entrouverte. Elle se tut brutalement lorsqu'Harry toqua d'un coup sec.

— Entrez, les invita-t-elle aussitôt.

Curieux de savoir avec qui elle se trouvait, les trois Aurors pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Assise face à la directrice se tenait une femme habillée d'un uniforme de gardien. Elle se leva dès leur arrivée pour leur faire face, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

— Bonjour à vous, les salua Young. Je tenais à vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue, voici Mrs Sofia Kucharski. Elle a été transférée de la prison de Nurmengard ce matin.

Grande et svelte, Kucharski possédait cette beauté sculpturale des femmes d'Europe de l'Est. Ses cheveux bruns relevés en chignon dégageaient les traits fins de son visage et ses yeux bleus, aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche, ne la rendaient que plus captivante encore.

— Enchantée, les salua-t-elle avec un fort accent.

Harry serra aussitôt la main tendue, avant de se tourner vers Young, interrogatif.

— Une nouvelle recrue ? demanda-t-il.

— Avec le départ de Mr Berwick, les gardiens étaient en sous-effectif, répondit la directrice. Certains ont dû enchaîner deux services ces dernières semaines. Je sais que la prison était censée être mise en quarantaine, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes employés subir cette situation plus longtemps. Sans compter que plus ils sont épuisés et plus ils risquent de commettre une erreur. Ce qui ne peut pas arriver dans ce métier.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, la rassura Harry. Cela ne posera pas de problème à Nurmengard ?

— Je me suis arrangé avec le directeur de la prison. Mrs Kucharski restera parmi nous jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et ça ne posera pas de problème pour votre famille ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle en s'adressant directement à la nouvelle gardienne.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pourrrr ça, lui sourit Kucharski. Mes deux enfants sont déjà majeurrrs, ils peuvent se débrrrouiller sans moi.

— Et votre mari ? Il est resté en Pologne ?

— Je suis veuve depuis cinq ans.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je suis désolée.

Gabrielle rougit, ne s'étant pas attendue à cette réponse. Kucharski paraissait bien plus jeune que son âge. Elle la rassura d'un signe de main et d'un sourire.

— Je me suis prrroposée pourrr le trrransferrt, leur assura-t-elle. Je ne fais que mon métier.

— Ah, Harold, vous voici, l'interrompit soudain Young, s'adressant au gardien qui venait d'arriver. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Mrs Kucharski aujourd'hui et de lui montrer le fonctionnement de la prison.

Philips hocha le menton et s'effaça pour laisser passer la nouvelle gardienne devant lui, évitant soigneusement le regard des Aurors.

— Vous aviez autre chose à nous communiquer ? demanda Andrew, clairement agacé d'être descendu uniquement pour cela.

— Non, je voulais également savoir où vous en étiez dans votre enquête, avoua Young, les mains croisées sous son menton. Scabior a été tué début novembre, cela fait plus de deux mois, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause votre travail, mais…

— Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne pouvions vous communiquer aucun détail, l'interrompit froidement Gabrielle. Sachez que les choses avancent à un bon rythme.

— Ecoutez, répondit Young en mettant les mains à plat sur son bureau, faisant visiblement un effort pour se dominer. Je vous ai laissé libre accès à cette prison, à mon personnel et mes détenus. Et je ne vois pour le moment aucun résultat, si ce n'est un gardien condamné et davantage de meurtres, alors permettez-moi d'être circonspecte quant à votre efficacité.

— Berwick aurait dû être renvoyé bien avant cette affaire, gronda Andrew. Il agissait sous votre nez et vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt.

— Je ne peux pas être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette prison.

Avant qu'Andrew ne puisse répliquer et le ton continuer de monter, quelqu'un frappa timidement contre le battant entrouvert. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement, remerciant Merlin pour cette interruption. Il était délicat de s'opposer à Young, même s'il se rangeait du côté de son collègue. Elle pouvait leur mener la vie dure si jamais elle se montrait trop impatiente devant leur silence.

— Oui, Shannon, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix sèche qui claqua dans l'air ne sembla pas effrayer la réceptionniste outre mesure, comme si elle en avait l'habitude. Elle semblait bien plus inquiète par ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, Mrs Young, mais le journal du matin vient d'arriver.

— Et ?

Son air pincé n'arrêta pas Bishop, qui s'avança dans la pièce et lui tendit la _Gazette_ d'une main tremblante. La directrice s'en empara d'un geste brusque et parcourut la première page d'un œil agacé. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, son expression irritée fondit comme neige au soleil. Pâle, elle resta longuement silencieuse, ses yeux écarquillés sautant d'une ligne à l'autre.

— Comment…, chuchota-t-elle enfin. Je ne comprends pas.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Sans un mot, Young lui tendit le quotidien, abattue. Il sut avant même de regarder la une qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y verrait. Et il avait malheureusement raison.

La _Gazette_ du matin titrait, en lettres majuscules, « _Un tueur sème le chaos à Azkaban : les Aurors impuissants_ ». Et immanquablement, une photo en noir et blanc de lui émergeant du laboratoire d'analyses, surmontée d'un non moins surprenant « _Harry Potter, dépassé ?_ ». A sa gauche, Andrew poussa un juron.

— Comment ont-ils pu le savoir ?

Harry haussa les épaules, mais Gabrielle pointa du doigt un passage de l'article. Une citation de Scott Douglas. Harry grinça des dents et lut la rubrique en diagonale. Des mensonges de bout en bout, des inventions, des suppositions, le tout uniquement basé sur quelques affirmations bien placées de l'avocat. Il avait bien avancé ses pions, il fallait l'admettre. Il en avait dit juste assez pour éveiller la méfiance, pointer du doigt l'incompétence des Aurors et détourner l'attention de son client.

— Quel fumier, gronda Andrew.

— De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Young.

— Scott Douglas, répondit Harry d'une voix posée. L'avocat de Curtis Ward. Nous l'avons interrogé il y a quelques jours en rapport à cette affaire.

— Ce Ward n'a jamais mis les pieds dans cette prison.

— Mais il est étroitement lié à notre enquête, répliqua Gabrielle d'une voix sèche. Nous n'avons pas de compte à vous rendre.

— Sauf quand vos actions entachent ma réputation, s'emporta Young de nouveau. Bientôt, _je_ serai pointée du doigt. Les récents évènements n'étaient pas censés arriver aux oreilles des médias !

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaitait non plus, dit froidement Harry. Vous ne serez pas la seule personne touchée si cette affaire n'est pas étouffée rapidement. Nous savons tous ici à quel point les journaux et l'opinion publique peuvent ébranler tout un système.

— D'abord ils s'attaqueront à Harry, à nous deux, poursuivit Gabrielle en désignant d'un geste de main Andrew et elle. Vous, peut-être. Puis ce sera le département entier des Aurors, peut-être même le Ministre lui-même. Les gens vont loin lorsqu'ils sont terrifiés. Et un tueur à Azkaban, lieu censé être imprenable, n'est pas le meilleur moyen de les faire dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

— Je sais tout cela, je ne suis pas sotte, les interrompit Young. Raison de plus pour en terminer avec cette histoire. Vite.

— Et on fera tout notre possible, assura Harry, avant qu'Andrew n'ait pu sortir la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue. Mais nous comptons sur vous pour ne pas entraver davantage notre enquête.

— Je n'ai pas…, commença Young. Peu importe, finit-elle par soupirer en grinçant des dents. Occupez-vous d'arrêter le coupable et de rendre cette prison de nouveau en état de marche. Je parlerai à la presse.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Gabrielle.

— Ce sera encore plus suspect si je me terre sans rien dire. Je ferai une déclaration qui paraîtra dans le journal du soir. Nous nous devons d'être réactifs.

Elle rangea son bureau d'un geste de baguette, les dossiers s'empilant proprement d'eux-mêmes sur un coin du bureau.

— Shannon, envoyez tout de suite un mot au bureau de la _Gazette_ et dites-leur que je suis prête à leur accorder une interview exclusive.

— Tout de suite, Mrs Young.

La réceptionniste quitta le bureau le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait sur ses talons hauts, les trois Aurors fixant encore la directrice d'un air réprobateur.

— Je pense qu'il serait temps que chacun se remette au travail, leur lança-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras d'Andrew avant que celui-ci ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il salua la directrice d'un sourire acide et poussa presque ses deux collègues hors du bureau.

— Cette bonne femme est insupportable, gronda Gabrielle.

— Plus vite on aura attrapé le tueur et plus vite on sera débarrassé d'elle.

Elle roula des yeux face à cette affirmation et voulut répliquer lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau interrompus, pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore neuf heures. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait longtemps que la prison n'avait pas été aussi animée. Ackerley traversait le hall d'un pas rapide, le souffle court.

— Excusez-moi, les arrêta-t-il, haletant. Il est arrivé un incident avec les détenus.

— Un autre meurtre ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Gabrielle.

— Non, non, les rassura Ackerley en secouant la tête, nerveux. Une simple bagarre, mais Harold voulait vous prévenir.

Andrew haussa un sourcil surpris. Les échauffourées étaient choses courantes ici, il lui était difficile de comprendre pourquoi Philips tenait à les mettre au courant de celle-ci en particulier. Les pensées d'Harry suivaient le même chemin et ce fut lui qui continua à interroger le gardien, d'une voix calme et posée.

— Il va nous falloir plus de détails Mr Ackerley. Qui cette bagarre impliquait-elle ? Et où cela s'est-il passé ?

— Selwyn et Avery, répondit le gardien. Ils en sont venus aux mains dans l'ascenseur en remontant après le petit-déjeuner.

— Attendez une minute, l'interrompit Andrew. Je croyais que vous essayiez au maximum d'éloigner ces deux détenus l'un de l'autre à cause des tensions entre eux ? Et pourquoi avoir pris l'ascenseur ?

— Une Bombabouse a rendu les escaliers vers les étages supérieurs impraticables.

— Une Bombabouse ?

— Oui, monsieur. Nous avons été contraints de prendre l'ascenseur pour déplacer les groupes de Mangemorts.

— Quelqu'un a-t-il blessé ? demanda Harry.

— Selwyn a le nez cassé mais Vera lui a réparé en un coup de baguette.

— Vous étiez seul dans l'ascenseur ?

— Non, j'étais avec Demelza et Evan.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, perplexe. Une Bombabouse dans les escaliers, Selwyn et Avery mis en contact l'un de l'autre, ce qui ne pouvait mener qu'à une bagarre. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais si personne n'était mort, à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir au tueur ?

— Merci de nous avoir prévenu Mr Ackerley, nous arrivons tout de suite. Amenez Selwyn et Avery en salle d'interrogatoire, appelez aussi vos deux collègues et attendez-nous.

Le gardien hocha un menton tremblant et tourna les talons. Il dédaigna cette fois-ci les escaliers et leur préféra la cage brinquebalante de l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se furent refermées sur lui, Harry entraîna ses collègues loin du bureau ovale de la réception et des oreilles curieuses de Bishop, préoccupé. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, pas une seule part de son cerveau ne songeait à Ginny et à l'échec de leur relation.

— On est d'accord que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle.

— Peut-être que le tueur a raté son coup ? suggéra Andrew.

— Si c'est le cas, il fera une nouvelle tentative, et nous devons empêcher ça, intervint Harry. Vous allez remonter tous les deux en haut et interroger Selwyn et Avery. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous apprendront grand-chose, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et gardez-les à l'œil, il se pourrait très bien que l'un d'eux soit la prochaine victime. N'oubliez pas d'interroger aussi les trois gardiens sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda Gabrielle, soucieuse.

— Je dois aller voir Kingsley à propos de cet article. Il pourrait avoir de graves répercussions sur notre enquête, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un air sombre et murmurèrent leur assentiment. Aucun d'eux n'aimait le mauvais pressentiment qui les tenaillait.

* * *

Andrew soupira lorsque la porte se referma sur le visage penaud d'Ackerley. Il se massa l'arête du nez, tandis que Gabrielle contemplait d'un œil morne les quelques notes qu'elle avait prises au cours de leurs interrogatoires.

— Donc si on récapitule, marmonna-t-elle. Selwyn a provoqué Avery par un simple regard, Avery lui a collé son poing dans la figure, Selwyn l'a plaqué contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'a frappé dans l'estomac. Wellins les a séparés d'un coup de baguette, tandis qu'Ackerley et Robins calmaient les autres Mangemorts. En somme…

— On a rien du tout, acheva Andrew à sa place en un grognement. Les trois gardiens ne sont même pas fichus de nous justifier clairement comment est-ce que ces deux-là en sont venus à se retrouver ensemble dans un espace clos. Personne n'a vu quiconque s'approcher des escaliers et encore moins tenir une Bombabouse.

Gabrielle se leva brusquement d'un air irrité.

— J'en ai vraiment assez, siffla-t-elle. De ne pas avancer. C'est si frustrant. Je sais, _on_ sait, que cet incident cache quelque chose de plus gros, mais quoi ? Est-ce que le tueur s'est planté ? Ou est-ce que comme d'habitude il a une longueur d'avance sur nous ?

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna Andrew. Mais il va falloir qu'on se bouge pour ne pas passer pour des imbéciles. A cause de ce salopard de Douglas, les journaux ne vont pas tarder à s'en prendre à nous et à nous traiter d'incompétents.

— Je maintiens que Young ne devrait pas parler à la presse d'ailleurs. Ils ne feront que déformer ses propos.

— Je suis d'accord, mais on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry et Kingsley trouvent une solution miracle.

Aucun des deux n'y croyait vraiment, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus en rapport avec cette étrange histoire de Bombabouse et il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Ils rangèrent sommairement leurs parchemins, enfilèrent leurs capes et sortirent de la pièce pour gagner l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. Ils avaient bien besoin de sortir prendre l'air. De quitter la prison et de partir manger ailleurs pour une fois.

— Un indien ou un italien ? demanda Gabrielle. Je suis d'humeur pour un italien.

Andrew n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri se fit entendre dans les étages supérieurs. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas près d'aller déjeuner.

* * *

— Salut Kingsley, je te dérange ?

Harry passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un exemplaire de la _Gazette_ serré dans sa main droite.

— Non, pas du tout, entre, je finis juste ça.

Kingsley parcourut du regard la lettre qu'il venait de finir de rédiger avant d'y apposer sa signature d'un geste de plume élégant. Harry attendit avec une certaine impatience, debout en face de lui, tandis qu'il roulait le parchemin en un fin cylindre et le scellait d'un cachet de cire.

— Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? finit-il par demander.

— Tu n'as pas vu la _Gazette_ de ce matin ?

Kingsley secoua le menton, son front se plissant aussitôt d'inquiétude. Harry lui tendit le numéro qu'il tenait et attendit qu'il lise l'article. Lorsque le Ministre releva enfin la tête, il poursuivit avec un sourire fatigué.

— C'est l'avocat de Ward qui a parlé pour détourner l'attention de son client.

— Il a bien joué ses pions, marmonna Kingsley. Il fait passer Ward pour l'innocente victime injustement accusée et attire toute l'attention sur la soi-disant incompétence des Aurors.

— Et il sous-entend que Ward n'est qu'un vulgaire bouc-émissaire, je sais, j'ai lu l'article, soupira Harry. Ma question c'est : que fait-on ? On ne peut pas les laisser dire impunément ce qu'ils veulent. Les gens vont paniquer. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce dont sont capables les gens quand ils ont peur.

— Tu penses à quoi ? Une conférence de presse ?

— Oui. Pour montrer qu'on ne souhaite pas dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

— Une divulgation complète ?

— Oh, non. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a un tueur à attraper qui peut profiter de toutes les informations qu'on pourrait lui fournir, accidentellement ou pas. On ne peut pas laisser la pression médiatique dicter notre conduite ou nos mots, mais on peut essayer de manipuler les médias dans notre sens.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu te penses capable de faire ça ? Je dois te rappeler ta dernière interview avec un journaliste ?

— Inutile.

Harry grimaça en songeant à cette entrevue qui datait de presque dix ans. Après la guerre, il avait tenu à exposer sa version des faits dans les journaux. A réhabiliter Rogue, laver le nom de Dumbledore. Il avait accordé une interview à un reporter de la _Gazette_ qui l'avait tant agacé par ses sous-entendus et la manière dont il déformait ses propos qu'il l'avait chassé de chez lui à grand renfort de sortilèges. Depuis, il évitait les médias comme la peste. Et ceux-ci avaient appris au fil des années qu'il était dangereux d'étaler sa vie privée dans leurs torchons.

Mais là il ne pouvait pas juste attendre en espérant que ça passe. Il devait agir.

— Je jouerai à fond la carte du Survivant qui a sauvé le monde sorcier, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Ils ne pourront que se sentir coupable de m'accabler des pires accusations auxquelles ils peuvent penser si je leur rappelle ce que j'ai fait.

— Tu détestes faire ça.

— Oui mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

— Je ne pense pas non, soupira Kingsley. Je vais envoyer un hibou à la _Gazette_ pour organiser une rencontre. Ce sera fait le plus vite possible.

— Anna Young comptait faire une déclaration à la presse pour le quotidien de ce soir. Essaye peut-être de faire en sorte que les deux interviews coïncident ?

Kingsley approuva et sortit aussitôt une feuille de parchemin vierge. De son côté, Harry reprit le journal, considéra la une un court instant et le jeta dans la corbeille. Il était temps d'agir et de dire la vérité au grand public.

* * *

Dominik quitta la salle de repos des gardiens à 11h53 précisément. Leur pause était finie. Il gagna les ascenseurs avec Evan et appuya sur les chiffres trois et treize. Son collègue descendit au troisième, tandis que lui continua de grimper vers les étages. Selon les plannings, il s'occupait des cellules trente-trois à quarante-trois cette après-midi. Cette simple idée l'épuisait d'avance. Les Mangemorts étaient si difficiles à gérer par rapport aux détenus à peine courte.

Il poussa un soupir en sortant de l'ascenseur au treizième, à 11h55. Il allait être en retard pour le déjeuner. Les prisonniers devaient se trouver dans le réfectoire à midi pile. Il sortit sa baguette et fit craquer son cou, avant de pousser la porte qui menait aux cellules. Il sentit à l'instant où il posa le pied dans le couloir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le premier qu'il vit fut Selwyn. Assis sur sa couchette, il fixait la cellule en diagonale de la sienne avec une intensité troublante. En face de lui, Jugson s'était tapi dans un coin, la respiration haletante et les poings serrés. Et au fond à droite, Carrow avait agrippé ses barreaux et y avait collé son long visage pâle, regardant avec avidité la cellule de son vis-à-vis.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? leur demanda Dominik d'une voix ferme.

Aucun des trois Mangemorts ne lui répondit. Alors, le cœur battant, le gardien s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Et il posa ses yeux sur la geôle de celui qui semblait être la cible de tant d'attention. Un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri étranglé.

— Le tueur nous aura tous un par un, murmura Selwyn.

Sa voix résonna lugubrement sur le plafond haut. Dominik l'ignora et s'empressa de tourner les talons. Le regard trouble, il courut hors du couloir et cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans les escaliers déserts.

— A l'aide ! Il y a un nouveau mort !

La panique lui ayant fait perdre tous ses moyens, il lui fallut encore plusieurs instants pour avoir la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un Patronus. Il attendit les renforts adossé contre le mur, les genoux tremblants et le visage couvert de sueur. Il n'osait pas retourner devant cette cellule et y voir le corps sans vie. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en chuintant sur Miller et Wilson.

— Là-bas, murmura-t-il en pointant l'endroit du doigt. Au fond à gauche.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie de les suivre. Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la cellule trente-quatre, baguettes sorties.

Ils y trouvèrent la dépouille de Rabastan Lestrange, les yeux révulsés et la bave aux lèvres. Une plaie violacée se détachant nettement sur la peau blanche de son cou.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, comment Rabastan a-t-il été tué ? Et que pensez-vous du petit incident avec la Bombabouse ? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos suppositions ! :)

Sinon, j'ai totalement oublié de vous le dire la dernière fois. Etant donné que cette fiction est encore en cours d'écriture et que rien n'est encore fixé, si vous avez des suggestions, des souhaits, des envies, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ! Si vous voulez voir certains personnages, au contraire ne pas en voir d'autres, en apprendre plus sur certains, etc, vous pouvez me le dire et j'essaierai le mieux possible de répondre à vos attentes ! :) Cela ne concerne bien sûr que la vie personnelle des Aurors et autres personnages, pas l'enquête en elle-même, qui est heureusement bien fixée d'avance dans ma tête. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions sur ce que vous voulez lire, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! :D

Merci encore pour votre lecture et on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour une petite explication sur le pourquoi du comment de la mort de Rabastan. Bonne fin de semaine à tous ! :hug:


	19. 19 - Une piqûre empoisonnée

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove, Letilableue** et **Anna Taure** pour leurs reviews ! :D

 **Anna Taure** : Comme tu as laissée une review en anonyme je te réponds directement ici. :) Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta lecture et pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! *hug* Pour Rabastan, je dois dire que tu as été particulièrement perspicace, tu vas très vite savoir si ton hypothèse est confirmée dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. ;) Idem pour la Bombabouse, tu as très bien cerné le problème que vont avoir les Aurors d'ici peu de temps ! :p Quant à savoir qui est la personne sous la cape d'invisibilité, il va falloir encore attendre deux trois chapitres pour le savoir. :) Merci encore pour ton adorable review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. *hug*

Clo n'étant plus disponible, les chapitres à partir de celui-ci ne seront plus bêtatés. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles coquilles et incohérences, ce sera entièrement de ma faute. ^^

Dans ce chapitre, nous avons :

\- Georgina et Marvin, les deux Sorciers Légistes

\- Anna Young, la directrice de la prison

\- Stewart Ackerley, Lynn Walker, Demelza Robins et Evan Wellins, quatre gardiens (les deux derniers ayant une liaison)

\- Violet Caxton, une détenue arrêtée pour possession de créatures dangereuses

\- Lucy Letterdord, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne, et son bras droit Curtis Ward

On en sait un peu plus avec ce chapitre sur la mort de Rabastan, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Georgina poussa un profond soupir en sortant de la cellule trente-quatre. Elle retira ses gants en plastique, les jeta dans sa sacoche et repoussa avec agacement les quelques mèches grises échappées de son chignon.

— Je trouve que je suis bien trop présente ici ces derniers temps.

— On ne pourra pas te contredire là-dessus, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire ?

Derrière sa collègue, Marvin enveloppa le cadavre dans une gangue protectrice et les rejoignit, les sourcils froncés. Même lui, d'habitude si blagueur, semblait démuni face à la situation.

— Vous aviez déjà dû le deviner, mais la mort est due à la plaie circulaire que vous avez vue sur son cou, répondit Georgina. Douze millimètres de diamètre, trente de profondeur.

— Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer une telle blessure ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Une arme blanche ? Une seringue ?

— Au vu de la taille, je pencherais plutôt pour un dard ou quelque chose comme ça. A confirmer.

— Un dard ?

— Empoisonné, oui. D'où la peau boursoufflée sur les contours. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle créature il peut bien appartenir, c'est la première fois que je vois un venin avec un tel effet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— La plupart des poisons agissent en quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. D'après les différents paramètres qu'on a pu recueillir, celui-ci a mis plus de deux heures pour atteindre le cœur.

— Peut-être que le tueur s'y est mal pris, suggéra Andrew. S'il a piqué à un endroit peu judicieux…

— Au contraire, celui qui a fait ça savait parfaitement où frapper, intervint Marvin d'un air sombre. Le coup a été porté de sorte à atteindre une artère principale. Précis et minutieux.

— Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Lestrange ne s'est-il pas manifesté plus tôt ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Enfin je veux dire, si quelqu'un enfonçait un dard dans mon cou, je le sentirais.

— Sauf s'il a été enduit d'une forte potion anesthésiante, répondit Georgina. On en a retrouvé des traces sur la blessure.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rassembla son matériel, tandis que Marvin agitait la sienne pour faire léviter le corps.

— C'est tout ce qu'on peut vous dire pour l'instant. On en saura sûrement plus après autopsie. Si vous retrouvez le dard, envoyez-le-nous, j'aimerais l'étudier avant de le transmettre au labo d'analyses.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry.

— Et Potter ? Ne me fais pas revenir encore une fois ici. Ce n'est pas une habitude qui me fait plaisir.

— A moi non plus, Georgina, je te rassure.

Ils échangèrent de drôles de sourires, à la fois amers et fatigués, puis les deux Sorciers Légistes quittèrent la prison, le corps de Lestrange à leur suite. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus au bout du couloir, Harry poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes.

— Procédons par ordre, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace. Gabrielle, demande à Jugson, Carrow et Selwyn s'ils ont vu quelque chose. Ça m'étonnerait que Lestrange se soit fait tuer dans sa cellule, mais on ne sait jamais. Andrew, descend au réfectoire et dit aux gardiens de ne pas informer les détenus de ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas d'une émeute sur les bras. Isole uniquement les Lestrange et voit comment ils réagissent à la nouvelle. De mon côté, je vais chercher le dard.

— Tu penses que le tueur l'a laissé quelque part ? demanda Andrew, sceptique.

— Aucune idée, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je vais commencer par la cellule, par acquis de conscience, mais je pense que j'aurais plus de chance au niveau de l'ascenseur.

— L'ascenseur ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

— Rappelle-toi ce matin. La Bombabouse, les escaliers impraticables, la bagarre dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

— Pas bête, approuva la jeune femme. On se retrouve en salle d'interrogatoire dans une heure ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et ils se séparèrent. Gabrielle fit sortir les trois Mangemorts de leurs cellules, sa baguette levée, menaçante, et les mena vers les escaliers pour les conduire vers les étages inférieurs. Andrew les précédait de peu, grimaçant à chaque marche, sa jambe gauche toujours douloureuse. Quant à Harry, il s'accroupit pour examiner attentivement le sol, à l'affut du moindre objet suspect.

Peut-être que ce nouveau meurtre leur fournirait enfin un indice concret.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry fut le dernier à entrer dans leur salle de travail, épuisé mais triomphant.

— Regardez ce que je viens de trouver.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter devant ses collègues l'arme du crime, entourée d'une bulle d'air étanche. Comme l'avait deviné Georgina, il s'agissait bien d'un dard. Long d'environ trois centimètres et épais d'un peu plus d'un centimètre. Gris et luisant, il ne semblait malheureusement pas présenter d'empreinte.

— Où est-ce qu'il était ? demanda Gabrielle en s'approchant, intéressée.

— Dans l'ascenseur. Il avait roulé derrière la plinthe mal fixée.

— Son apparence ne me dit rien du tout.

— A moi non plus, il n'appartient à aucune créature que je connaisse.

— Un croisement dangereux, tu crois ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je vais d'abord l'envoyer à Georgina, elle le transmettra au labo et ils nous diront ce qu'ils en pensent.

— Je pense qu'on pourrait aussi essayer de demander son avis à Caxton, intervint Andrew. Elle est passionnée de créatures dangereuses, si elle peut nous fournir un premier avis…

— Pourquoi pas, on peut toujours essayer, approuva Harry, bien que dubitatif. Avant j'aimerais juste entendre vos conclusions des dernières heures.

Il fit léviter la bulle d'air jusqu'au centre de la table d'un mouvement du poignet, puis s'assit face aux deux autres. Après un échange silencieux de regards, ce fut Gabrielle qui prit la parole.

— Comme vous avez pu le deviner, Selwyn, Carrow et Jugson n'ont rien vu du tout. Rodolphus a été piqué dans l'ascenseur, il avait l'air d'aller bien pendant et après le petit-déjeuner. Il a commencé à manifester quelques signes une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on ne le trouve. Il se grattait le cou, a commencé à tousser. Ils ont appelé un gardien lorsqu'il s'est mis à cracher du sang, mais personne n'est venu. Ils l'ont regardé mourir sans pouvoir rien faire.

— Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es désolée pour eux, grogna Andrew. Ils ne doivent certainement pas déplorer sa mort.

— Oh non, ils n'avaient pas l'air désolé du tout, approuva Gabrielle d'un ton grinçant. Ils étaient surtout inquiets pour leurs propres vies. Carrow n'arrêtait pas de crier que quelqu'un dans cette prison voulait leur faire la peau et que personne ne voulait les protéger.

— Et nous on est quoi ? Des clowns de cirque ?

Harry ne put retenir un sourire face à cette remarque. Il griffonna quelques mots d'un air absent sur un parchemin et traça un point d'interrogation, que Gabrielle aperçut malgré la marée de papiers entre eux.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, avoua Harry. Et si on faisait fausse route depuis le début ? Et si ces meurtres ne visaient pas des Mangemorts en particulier ? Et si le tueur se contentait d'attaquer au hasard ? Dans le premier cas, il nous faudrait juste établir les bonnes connexions et les cadavres vont finir par cesser de s'accumuler. Mais dans le second cas…

— Cela serait beaucoup plus inquiétant, compléta Andrew d'une voix calme. Parce que ça ferait de notre tueur quelqu'un d'imprévisible et dangereux.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Gabrielle, mais il ne faut pas oublier que jusqu'ici, il a été méthodique. Consciencieux.

— On ne peut pas le savoir avec certitude. Et si le poison ingéré par Macnair avait été destiné à Lestrange ?

— Peu probable, il n'était pas à côté de lui à ce moment-là. Et je persiste à dire que le coupable est pointilleux. Je suis d'accord que cette hypothèse n'est pas totalement à écarter, mais je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur les pistes qu'on a dégagées jusqu'à présent.

— Tu as raison, soupira Harry. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Tu as découvert autre chose ?

Déstabilisée par le brusque changement de sujet, Gabrielle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

— Eh bien… comme Selwyn et les deux autres ne pouvaient pas m'apprendre grand-chose de plus, je suis redescendu ici et j'ai dressé la liste des personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur au moment où Lestrange a été piqué.

Elle fit glisser la liste vers lui et Harry l'étudia d'un regard critique. Sept détenus : Jugson, Lestrange, Selwyn, les deux Carrow, Rowle, Avery. Et surtout trois gardiens, Ackerley, Wellins et Demelza. Sa gorge se serra lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de son ancienne coéquipière. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait eu du mal jusque-là à rester partial lorsque cela la concernait. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, le nom du tueur se trouvait sur cette liste, ou tout du moins un de ses complices, et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels empiéter sur cette affaire.

— On ne sait toujours pas qui a décidé de mettre Selwyn et Avery ensembles ? demanda-t-il.

— Wellins m'a juste dit qu'ils ont constitué les groupes selon les numéros de cellules, ils n'ont pas fait attention aux détenus.

— Une belle bande d'imbéciles, grogna Andrew.

Gabrielle eut un mince sourire et sortit un plan de la prison qu'elle étala au centre de la table.

— Ils ont été obligés de reconstituer les groupes ces derniers mois à cause des… absents. Un seul gardien pour le groupe des vieux Mangemorts, des cellules vingt-et-une à vingt-huit. Puis deux gardiens pour la liste des sept que tu tiens, et un dernier pour les époux Lestrange, Mulciber, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Alors pourquoi étaient-ils trois dans l'ascenseur ce jour-là ?

— C'est ce que je leur ai demandé. Robins et Wellins devaient s'en charger, Ackerley s'est greffé à eux sans qu'il n'ait pu me fournir une explication valable. Il m'a dit que ses collègues avaient besoin de lui parce que les détenus étaient agités, mais j'ai de la peine à le croire. Il a rougi et détourné le regard, c'est un piètre menteur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que c'est lui le tueur ?

— Plutôt que notre coupable l'a habilement manipulé pour qu'il se trouve à cet endroit et à cet instant précis.

— En tout cas, marmonna Andrew, on peut affirmer qu'un de ces trois-là est dans le coup. Tueur ou complice.

— C'est sur eux qu'il faudra se pencher en premier lorsqu'on étudiera les possibles connexions avec Ward et Letterford, remarqua Harry. Et toi de ton côté, tu as appris quelque chose ?

Son aîné haussa les épaules avec un grognement quasi inaudible.

— Bellatrix a paru totalement indifférente au sort de son beau-frère, c'est à peine si elle n'a pas bâillé à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Par contre, son mari rayonnait de joie.

— De joie ? répéta Gabrielle, incrédule. Mais…

— Oui, oui, il était extatique d'apprendre la mort de son propre frère. Il en a éclaté de rire, dit Andrew d'une voix grinçante.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

— Une rivalité stupide qui se rapportait à cette très chère Mrs Lestrange. Elle menait apparemment le cadet à la baguette et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour citer Rodolphus, « une tique dont il est ravi de se débarrasser ». Je pense qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient une liaison.

Sa voix lourde d'ironie s'éteignit et aucun des deux autres ne trouva quoique ce soit à ajouter sur le sujet. Ils avaient déjà établi depuis longtemps que le coupable n'était pas un Mangemort et il était peu probable que Rodolphus Lestrange ait orchestré tout cela dans le seul but de se débarrasser de son frère. Il aurait été bien plus direct. Quant à savoir si Rabastan avait effectivement une liaison avec Bellatrix, cela n'aurait pu avoir lieu qu'avant leur emprisonnement et devait donc dater de plus de dix ans. Aucun rapport direct avec leur enquête par conséquent.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole, ce fut avec une certaine lassitude.

— Une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer pour le week-end.

Il désigna le dard du doigt et Gabrielle hocha le menton.

— Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous amène Caxton.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et appela Walker, qui montait la garde au bout du couloir. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous trois dans la salle d'en face et attendirent la détenue.

— Après l'interrogatoire, j'emmènerais moi-même le dard à Georgina, dit Harry aux deux autres. Je dois de toute façon me rendre à la conférence de presse avec Kingsley et Young.

— Même après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle.

— Encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, répondit-il d'un air sombre. Je veux être le premier à annoncer cela aux médias. Qu'ils ne publient pas une version déformée de la réalité.

La jeune femme fit la grimace, comme pour dire que ce serait le cas de toute façon, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se mit à griffonner une liste de choses à faire sur un morceau de parchemin. Déterminer l'origine des Bombabouses. Etudier les liens potentiels du personnel avec Ward, Letterford et les Mangemorts, recouper les résultats. Et faire des recherches approfondies sur le passé de chacun. Elle mit ce dernier point entre parenthèses, estimant qu'il se rapprochait du second.

Harry approuva sa courte liste du menton à l'instant où Walker entra avec Caxton. Le visage rond de la prisonnière était teinté d'inquiétude. Elle s'assit en silence sur la chaise qui leur faisait face, les dévisageant tour à tour sans oser prononcer un mot.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Violet, la rassura Harry dès que Walker eut quitté la pièce. Vous n'êtes absolument considérée comme suspecte, nous avions juste quelques petites questions à vous poser. Des renseignements qui nous aideraient beaucoup dans notre enquête.

Sa voix aux accents bienveillants sembla rassurer Caxton. Elle se détendit et leur rendit un sourire timide, ses grands yeux marron se focalisant sur le visage avenant d'Harry.

— En quoi est-ce que je peux vous être utile ?

— Nous voulions faire appel à vos précieuses connaissances en termes de créatures magiques, poursuivit Harry, toujours sur le même ton.

Cette simple phrase sembla la flatter. Elle redressa les épaules et sourit plus largement encore. D'un geste de baguette, Gabrielle lui révéla le dard grisâtre, toujours entouré de sa bulle d'air étanche. Aussitôt, les lèvres de Caxton s'arrondirent de stupéfaction et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? Et à quelle créature il appartient ?

Harry semblait dubitatif. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi immédiate.

— Bien sûr, il m'est arrivé d'en croiser à plusieurs reprises lors de…

Caxton se tut et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu. Nul doute qu'elle s'apprêtait à mentionner ses contacts la reliant au marché noir, là où elle s'était procuré son œuf de dragon, mais Harry ignora son malaise, impatient.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un dard de Scroutt à Pétard. C'est une espèce hybride, un croisement entre une Manticore et…

— Un Crabe de Feu, compléta Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je croyais que ces créatures avaient disparu.

— C'était ce que le Ministère avait ordonné, approuva Caxton d'un air gêné. Mais on a découvert des propriétés intéressantes à ce dard, il est utilisé aujourd'hui dans la composition de nombreux poisons et il est lui-même venimeux.

— Vous en aviez déjà vu auparavant ?

— Mais je n'en ai jamais acheté ! s'empressa-t-elle d'assurer, anxieuse. Ils sont très rares, difficiles à se procurer et très chers. Et même en dehors de ça, je n'ai jamais souhaité en acquérir, je n'en aurais pas eu l'utilité.

Elle acheva cette dernière phrase en rougissant, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

— Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Violet, on va vous reconduire en cellule.

Caxton balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, jusqu'à ce que Walker revienne pour l'escorter hors de la pièce.

— On pense tous les trois à la même chose ? demanda Gabrielle à l'instant où ils furent seuls.

— Si ce dard a été acheté une fortune sur le marché noir, il y a de fortes chances que Ward soit impliqué, marmonna Andrew d'un air sombre.

Harry resta silencieux, examinant attentivement l'arme du crime. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Après tout, il avait passé une année entière à s'occuper de ces immondes créatures. Pour sa défense, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient tous été détruits. Il se demanda distraitement quel sorcier était assez fou pour avoir osé reproduire les essais d'Hagrid. Lui-même avait reconnu que les Scroutts avaient été une lamentable erreur.

— Je vais amener ça à Georgina et lui communique ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, soupira Harry. Avec un peu de chance, il reste des empreintes partielles dessus que le labo pourra analyser.

— Je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir, à ta place, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

Harry fit la grimace mais ne répliqua pas. Il se leva, s'étira et rassembla d'un coup de baguette la pile de parchemin qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Elle resterait là ce week-end. Il devait s'occuper des enfants, s'éloigner de tout ça pour quelques heures. Si toutefois c'était encore possible.

— Bon week-end à vous. Evitez de trop vous torturer l'esprit.

— Toi aussi, répondit Gabrielle avec un regard équivoque. Et bonne chance avec les journalistes.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, salua Andrew d'un geste de main, et se dirigea enfin vers la sortie, le dard flottant derrière lui. Empli de lassitude à l'idée de la tâche qui l'attendait, il transplana vers Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital bruissait encore d'activités. Des Médicomages couraient en tous sens, des malades patientaient devant le bureau d'accueil et des familles inquiètes se tassaient dans les ascenseurs.

Il prit les escaliers pour descendre aux étages inférieurs, là où presque personne ne mettait les pieds. Il dépassa la porte de la morgue pour gagner celle de la salle d'autopsie. Comme il s'y était attendu, Georgina était encore là, penchée sur un corps immobile. A ses côtés, Marvin agitait sa baguette en marmonnant des formules, incisant avec précision le torse d'un autre cadavre. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et toqua contre le panneau de bois, sans pour autant entrer dans la pièce. Il avait déjà dû assister à une autopsie au cours de sa formation d'Auror et cela l'avait rendu malade, il ne comptait pas récidiver.

— Ah Potter, tu tombes bien ! l'accueillit Georgina d'un ton énergique.

Elle laissa Marvin, imperturbable, continuer son travail et rejoignit Harry dehors. En passant, elle jeta ses gants en plastique dans une poubelle jaune et ôta sa blouse rougie de sang.

— Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? demanda Harry.

— J'ai commencé l'autopsie de Lestrange et je suis formelle, la piqûre a été provoqué par un dard empoisonné. Le poison a mis deux heures avant de gagner le cœur. Et je ne vois toujours pas quelle créature aurait pu provoquer cela, je suis désolée.

— Un Scroutt à Pétard, répondit Harry en lui montrant ce qu'il lui apportait. Croisement d'un Crabe de Feu et d'une Manticore.

Les yeux de Georgina se plissèrent tandis qu'elle examinait l'objet avec intérêt, sans pour autant le toucher.

— Sa taille a l'air de correspondre à la blessure. Si tu permets, j'aimerais quand même vérifier.

— Bien sûr, approuva Harry.

La Sorcière Légiste se saisit de la bulle d'air avec précaution, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête, je ne pense que cela soit très utile pour votre enquête, mais d'après mes premières observations, Lestrange présentait de nettes marques d'automutilation.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Harry. Tu es sûre ?

— A cent pour cent. Il avait des coupures au niveau des poignets, mais elles dataient de plusieurs mois. Je dirais cinq, de manière approximative. Donc avant toute cette affaire.

— Merci quand même pour l'information.

— Je t'en prie, je te ferais parvenir le rapport complet d'autopsie le plus vite possible. Et je transmettrais le dard au labo d'analyses.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et tourna les talons une fois qu'elle eut regagné sa pièce de prédilection. Il retourna à la salle de transplanage en réfléchissant intensément. Il se demandait quelle était la signification de ces marques sur les poignets de Lestrange, ce qui l'avait conduit à un tel acte. Ou plutôt qui. Etait-ce Bellatrix ? Ou pire encore, Rodolphus, son propre frère ? Quelles relations malsaines pouvaient bien lier le trio ? Il avait conscience que cela n'avait pas grand rapport à l'affaire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré devant l'absence de réponses. Et ce n'était certainement pas les Lestrange qui les lui fourniraient.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, celui-ci était presque désert en ce vendredi soir. Il salua les quelques collègues qu'il croisa et s'empressa de monter au premier étage. Il était en retard d'une dizaine de minutes. Kingsley l'attendait déjà devant son bureau, Young à ses côtés. La directrice avait revêtu son tailleur le plus élégant et arborait un air pincé qui lui était à présent familier.

— Bonsoir, les salua-t-il, légèrement essoufflé par sa marche rapide. Navré du retard, je suis passé à la morgue pour transmettre un élément à Georgina.

Il omit soigneusement de préciser qu'il s'agissait de l'arme du crime de leur dernier meurtre. Son ton vague fit sourire Kingsley, tandis que Young haussait les sourcils. Mais aucun des deux ne se permit de faire un commentaire. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils allaient devoir montrer front uni et rester soudés devant les rapaces qui les attendaient.

— Ils patientent dans la pièce du fond, leur dit Kingsley. Vous êtes prêts ?

Harry ne pensait pas être prêt pour ça un jour, mais il hocha le menton. Young releva la tête et carra les épaules, ses yeux verts teintés de détermination. Kingsley les précéda dans le couloir, avec l'aisance d'un homme qui avait dû accomplir cette tâche plusieurs fois. Harry l'enviait en cet instant. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il détestait les journalistes, de par ses précédentes expériences, et il n'avait aucune envie de pénétrer dans cette pièce pour se faire lyncher. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Après vous, madame, dit Kingsley en poussant la porte, non sans ironie.

Il les laissa tous deux passer et les rejoignit ensuite sur l'estrade de fortune dressée pour l'occasion. Harry se positionna en retrait, à sa gauche, légèrement nauséeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, et voir ces regards avides et curieux posés sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Se dire que ces vautours n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas pour l'exécuter publiquement n'était pas non plus un facteur agréable.

Kingsley lui jeta un coup d'œil rassurant avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix de politicien, calme et profonde, l'apaisa un peu.

Il avait au moins un allié dans cette pièce, ce qui était toujours mieux que rien.

* * *

Lorsque les enfants furent enfin couchés, Harry se servit un fond de Whisky Pur Feu. Il le méritait bien, après toutes les émotions d'aujourd'hui. Le meurtre de Lestrange, les interrogatoires, la conférence de presse. Il ferma les yeux, réchauffé à la fois par la brûlure de l'alcool et celle du feu crépitant dans l'âtre à ses côtés. Après le tapage provoqué par les journalistes, le silence de la maison l'apaisait, tout comme la douce odeur de lavande qui flottait encore dans l'air.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que leur rencontre avec les médias avait été un désastre. Mais cela n'avait pas non plus été un franc succès. Kingsley n'avait pas cherché à enjoliver la vérité, ce qui avait eu pour mérite de rendre les journalistes plus confiants. Mais Harry avait vu de nombreux sourcils se lever lorsque Young avait pris la parole. Bien que la directrice sache remarquablement bien parler en public, elle avait trop tenté de se dédouaner, elle comme ses collègues, dans le but de protéger son administration. Cela avait rendu leurs interlocuteurs méfiants.

Par conséquent, quand Harry s'était avancé sur le devant de l'estrade, ç'avait été à lui de fournir les réponses qu'ils voulaient entendre. Ils l'avaient harcelé de questions jusqu'à ce que Kingsley intervienne calmement, estimant qu'ils en avaient entendu assez. Harry lui en avait été reconnaissant. Il lui avait été difficile de savoir quels renseignements donner. Informer les gens sans donner trop d'indices au tueur sur leur avancement, le dilemme de tout enquêteur s'adressant aux médias.

Il devait avouer qu'il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver dans le journal le lendemain matin. En particulier à la une de la _Gazette_. Ces derniers allaient se faire un plaisir de faire descendre le Survivant du piédestal sur lequel la communauté sorcière l'avait placé.

Et après cette conférence de presse plus qu'épuisante, Harry avait dû aller affronter ses beaux-parents pour récupérer les enfants, à une heure totalement indécente. Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais pris ouvertement position devant lui, mais il savait qu'ils étaient du côté de Ginny dans cette histoire. Après tout, elle restait leur fille, et lui l'homme qui la faisait souffrir, même sans le vouloir. Mais ils ne lui disaient rien, parce qu'il savait qu'il comptait à leurs yeux. Molly avait tenté plusieurs fois de discuter avec lui, de glisser des sous-entendus, mais Arthur l'avait toujours arrêtée. « Ce sont leurs histoires, Molly, ils sont grands, laisse-les se débrouiller », qu'il disait. Il n'empêche que chacun de ses passages chez eux ces derniers jours avaient été des plus gênants. Il osait à peine croiser leurs regards. Il avait trop peur d'y lire leur déception.

Il aurait voulu dormir le week-end entier pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais il était à peu près certain que les enfants ne seraient pas d'accord avec ce programme. Que pouvait-il faire pour les occuper ? Peut-être pourrait-il passer une journée avec Ron et Hermione ? Ou peut-être pas. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis le départ de Ginny. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à affronter leurs réactions.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un hibou qui toquait contre le carreau du salon. Surpris de recevoir du courrier à une heure si tardive, Harry posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou gris qui lui faisait face lui était totalement inconnu. Il ôta le rouleau de parchemin accroché à sa patte d'un air intrigué et le déroula sans attendre. Il sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa femme.

 _Je viens de voir que l'enquête avait fuité dans les journaux, tout va bien ?_

Elle avait écrit ces quelques mots à la va-vite, mais même si c'était peu, cela le fit sourire. Ginny était loin, mais elle pensait à lui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il s'empressa de se procurer un parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre, et s'assit à la table du salon pour lui répondre. Durant quelques instants, il hésita à exagérer les choses, à la supplier de rentrer. Mais sa raison reprit vite le dessus. Ce n'était pas honnête d'agir ainsi. Et il devait reconnaître que ce temps à l'écart l'un de l'autre ne pouvait que leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Ginny avait besoin de ce temps seule, pour penser à autre chose, et lui aussi, au moins pour plus profiter de ses enfants.

Alors il rédigea une longue lettre dépourvue de la moindre plainte, la plus rassurante possible. Il lui posa des questions, lui demanda où elle se trouvait, comment se passait la tournée. Lui dit que les enfants allaient bien, que ses parents aussi. Lui conseilla de ne pas lire les journaux pour ne pas se parasiter l'esprit avec tout ça. Pas une fois il ne mentionna l'enquête.

Lorsqu'il posa le point final à sa lettre, il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Comme si écrire l'avait déchargé de ses idées noires. Il roula le parchemin avec précaution, le cacheta d'une goutte de cire et le posa au-dessus de la cheminée. Il l'enverrait demain matin, après une bonne nuit de repos. Il fit ensuite grimper le hibou sur son poignet et l'emmena dans la cuisine, où se trouvait la cage vide de la chouette de la famille, partie chasser pour la nuit. Le hibou accueillit l'eau et la nourriture d'un hululement reconnaissant.

Harry retourna dans le salon, éteignit le feu et vida son verre de whisky d'une gorgée. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé qu'en début de soirée et la perspective d'un week-end en solitaire avec ses enfants le rendait heureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libéré. Pour une fois, lorsqu'il s'endormit, ses pensées étaient dépourvues de la moindre trace d'Azkaban et de son tueur.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci du fond du coeur pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Des suppositions ? Des questions ? :)

On se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre centré sur Andrew et Gabrielle, ainsi que quelques avancées au niveau de l'enquête. Pour Harry, j'en vois déjà certains espérer, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dit que ce ne sera pas si facile avec Ginny. XD Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine ! :hug:


	20. 20 - Mise à plat

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** , **debralovelove** et **Letilableue** pour leurs reviews, qui me donnent chaque semaine la motivation de continuer à écrire et de faire du mieux possible ! :hug:

Le chapitre qui suit est centré sur Gabrielle et Andrew. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose en terme d'action et d'enquête, mais il était nécessaire pour bien poser la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, une petite liste des OCs mentionnés. :)

\- Lucy Letterford : détenue, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne, en contact avec l'extérieur grâce à son bras droit Curtis Ward, qui cherche à la faire tomber

\- Violet Caxton : détenue, condamnée pour possession de créatures dangereuses

\- Anna Young : directrice de la prison

\- Alfonso Rodriguez, Lynn Walker, Harold Philips : gardiens

\- Dominik Adamski : gardien chez qui les Aurors ont retrouvé des preuves d'un ancien culte à Grindelwald

\- Demelza Robins, Evan Wellins, Stewart Ackerley : gardiens se trouvant dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Lestrange

\- Frédérik Walford : travaille à la prison, au réfectoire, avec Ryan Hamilton (petit ami d'Olivier Dubois)

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière de la prison

\- Connor Milner : Médicomage, intervenant à la prison en cas de besoin

\- Charlie McCoy et Shannon Bishop : réceptionnistes à mi-temps à Azkaban

\- Rachel : soeur de Gabrielle

\- Isabella : mère de Gabrielle

\- Sebastian : amant d'Isabella alors que son mari était malade, Gabrielle les a surpris quand elle était petite

Promis, y en aura moins dans le prochain chapitre. XD Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture. *coeur*

* * *

Andrew laissa échapper un énième grognement lorsqu'il se rassit de nouveau à la table de la cuisine, sa tasse de café noir à la main. La douleur maintenant familière de sa jambe gauche irradiait dans toute sa cuisse, rendant le moindre mouvement difficile. Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis son agression, mais son corps n'était pas encore totalement remis. Malgré les potions, les sorts, les onguents, il boitait toujours. Il avait étouffé sa fierté la semaine dernière et était allé faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste pour y remédier. Mais on lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que c'était en grande partie dû à son âge avancé. La magie permettait beaucoup de choses, mais pas de rajeunir.

Si seulement il n'y avait eu que ça. Andrew avait connu son lot de souffrances physiques au cours de sa longue carrière d'Auror, ce n'était pas celle-ci qui allait le pousser vers le sortie. Non, le pire, c'était le traumatisme qui avait résulté de son passage à tabac. Malgré sa carapace et sa force de caractère, il ne pouvait nier que cet évènement l'avait beaucoup touché. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, était devenu bien plus paranoïaque qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement autour de lui, même lorsqu'il savait que personne ne l'observait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il parvenait à le cacher aux autres, plus ou moins bien, mais à chaque mouvement suspect qu'il percevait du coin de l'œil, il ressentait une espèce de peur au fond du ventre. Il se détestait pour ça. Parce que son corps et son esprit le lâchaient et qu'il refusait de l'admettre vraiment.

Alors il continuait, coûte que coûte. Il serrait les dents et se plongeait dans l'enquête avec plus de résolution encore qu'avant. Il se disait que s'il attrapait le coupable, ça prouverait qu'il était encore en état de faire ce travail. Qu'il n'était pas juste un vieil Auror bon à prendre sa retraite, mais qu'il pouvait encore être utile.

Andrew étendit sa jambe sur le côté, ce qui atténua un peu la douleur sourde qui pulsait. Il but une gorgée de ce café si durement préparé et tira à lui une liasse de parchemins couverts de notes.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le meurtre de Lestrange. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas l'ombre d'un début de piste. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière. Le tueur les menait par le bout du nez, les narguait, agissait impunément sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Il ne commettait aucune erreur. La frustration et l'impuissance lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ils avaient reçu quelques jours plus tôt les résultats d'analyse du dard, ainsi que le rapport d'autopsie. Les deux dossiers ne leur avaient rien appris qu'ils ne savaient déjà : que Lestrange était mort d'une piqûre empoisonnée et que l'arme du crime était un dard de Scroutt à Pétard, comme l'avait affirmé Caxton. Aucune empreinte permettant d'identifier le tueur n'avait été retrouvée. Quant au fait que Lestrange se soit automutilé plusieurs fois avant l'affaire, cela n'avait récolté que rires chez son frère et indifférence chez sa belle-sœur. Mais comme l'avait souligné Harry, les relations malsaines liant les trois Lestrange n'avaient certainement rien à voir avec leur enquête. Ils avaient brièvement soulevé l'hypothèse de l'implication de Rodolphus, mais rien ne le liait aux autres meurtres, ni à Letterford, ce qui en faisait un suspect peu probable.

Andrew lisait pour la énième fois le rapport écrit par Harry concernant la provenance des Bombabouses lancées dans les escaliers. Ils étaient persuadés que cela avait un rapport avec le tueur, ou tout du moins un de ses complices.

Ces deux dernières semaines, Harry avait donc occupé son temps à se déplacer dans la moindre boutique de farces et attrapes du pays. Le registre sur lequel elles figuraient étant assez conséquent, il s'était épargné la peine de se rendre aux minuscules échoppes perdues au fin fond de la Cornouailles. Il avait tout de même fini par dresser une liste précise des acheteurs de Bombabouses, liste qui faisait des pages et des pages. Andrew l'avait soigneusement épluchée, plusieurs fois, sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Aucun nom ne correspondait de près ou de loin à quelqu'un travaillant à la prison. Il avait testé plusieurs éventualités, l'utilisation d'acronymes révélateurs, d'anagrammes ou même de noms se rapportant à la vie privée des membres du personnel, amis, familles, et même hiboux. Il avait fait chou blanc et en avait conclu que le tueur avait utilisé du Polynectar et le nom d'un innocent inconnu.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Andrew dans cette hypothèse. Pourquoi l'assassin se donnait-il tant de mal à rester caché alors que Ward avait acheté le poison pour tuer Macnair de la manière la plus visible possible ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si Ward avait tenté de passer inaperçu, lui aussi aurait pris du Polynectar. La question principale, et à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponses, était alors la suivante : Ward travaillait-il avec Letterford ou contre elle ? Il avait la sensation que la réponse se trouvait juste devant lui, sans qu'il parvienne à la saisir, et qu'elle constituait sans aucun doute la clé de leur enquête, la pièce manquante du puzzle qui leur permettrait de tout comprendre. Son ignorance lui faisait grincer des dents de frustration.

Il vida sa tasse de café d'un trait et grimaça lorsque le liquide amer devenu froid descendit le long de sa gorge. Sa jambe le faisait toujours un peu souffrir, bien que la douleur soit maintenant plus diffuse, et par simple esprit de contradiction, il songea un instant à se relever pour se préparer une autre tasse. Mais sa raison l'emporta et il poussa un soupir en saisissant sa baguette, qu'il agita d'un coup sec pour que le café se prépare tout seul. Lorsque sa tasse fut pleine, il but quelques gorgées pour se réchauffer. Puis il se remit au travail, déterminé à trouver quelque chose à force de faire fonctionner ses méninges. Il repoussa le dossier sur les Bombabouses avec irritation et s'empara d'un compte-rendu de Gabrielle, tout aussi épais.

La jeune femme s'était concentrée ces dernières semaines sur le passé des membres du personnel, à la recherche d'un lien avec Ward ou Letterford. Elle était remontée jusqu'à l'enfance de chacun, allant jusqu'à interroger d'anciens professeurs ou des amis d'enfance. Un travail titanesque, qu'elle avait achevé la veille au bord de l'épuisement, des cernes sous les yeux comme il ne lui en avait jamais vus. Andrew analysa pour la énième fois ses fiches de notes précises et exhaustives.

Il était évident que beaucoup n'avaient strictement rien à se reprocher. Young en tête, bien qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Rodriguez, Walker et Walford semblaient eux aussi exempts de tout soupçon. Milner et McCoy étaient assez peu présents à la prison pour être éliminés d'office, et l'enquête de Gabrielle avait confirmé cette impression. Ils avaient tous les deux une vie des plus ternes. Les deux dernières personnes qu'ils avaient éliminées après s'être concerté avaient nécessité plus de discussions.

Leurs opinions sur Hamilton étaient très partagées. Gabrielle avait soulevé avec justesse qu'il leur avait dissimulé ses fréquentations, Olivier Dubois d'une part, mais également la femme avec qui il avait eu des relations quelques sept mois plus tôt. Pour Andrew, cela avait peu d'importance. Ces histoires de coucheries n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'enquête. Hamilton n'avait peut-être pas été cent pour cent honnête, mais ces détails relevaient de sa vie privée et n'avaient pas impacté leurs recherches de manière négative. Harry, bien que curieux lui aussi de savoir qui était cette mystérieuse collègue, avait fini par se ranger à son avis et ils avaient écarté le jeune homme de leur pile de suspects, rien ne le reliant de près ou de loin à Ward ou Letterford.

La seconde personne ayant suscité des échanges tendus était Adamski. Andrew considéra longuement sa fiche, les sourcils froncés. Il avait encore du mal à faire confiance à cet homme, considérant ses liens, même lointains, avec Grindelwald. Selon lui, l'attrait pour la Magie Noire ne s'effaçait jamais complètement. Il laissait forcément des traces. Même sur un père de famille. Mais il avait fini par entendre raison lorsque Gabrielle lui avait montré, preuves à l'appui, qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec les deux malfrats. Les deux seules choses qui semblaient rythmer la vie du gardien ces derniers temps étaient son travail et les soins prodigués à sa fille Anastazia, toujours en deuil après la mort de son fiancé.

Avec un soupir, Andrew retourna le parchemin et le posa au-dessus des sept autres. Puis il s'empara des six derniers. C'était sur ceux-là qu'il devait se pencher ce matin. C'était entre ces lignes que se trouvait la réponse à leur énigme, il en était sûr.

L'infirmière, Hawkins, était sans doute leur suspecte la moins crédible. Sa haine manifeste des Mangemorts en faisait une cible trop idéale. Mais elle occupait, de par son poste, une position de choix pour Letterford en termes d'alliée. Ils étaient décidés à se pencher sur son cas dès la semaine prochaine, pour étudier la possibilité d'un trafic éventuel. Leur hypothèse n'était pour l'instant appuyée que par des doutes, ce qui était trop peu pour justifier un interrogatoire direct. Ils allaient devoir utiliser une méthode moins frontale.

Ils avaient deux autres cas un peu plus intéressants : Philips et Bishop. Des zones d'ombre étaient apparues lors des recherches de Gabrielle, dans cette période de transition un peu flottante de l'après-guerre. Cela ne les reliait en soit ni à Ward ni à Letterford, mais c'était assez suspect pour que cela mérite d'être creusé. Andrew nota soigneusement leurs deux noms dans sa liste de choses à faire dès lundi. Les interroger était une priorité, au vu de l'absence de pistes plus concrètes.

Et enfin, il étala devant lui les fiches de leurs trois suspects principaux. Robins, Wellins et Ackerley se trouvaient tous les trois dans l'ascenseur le jour du meurtre de Lestrange. L'un d'eux l'avait tué. Soit de sa propre initiative, ce qui était peu probable, soit sous une impulsion extérieure, ce qui était déjà plus crédible. Il restait persuadé que Ward et Letterford tiraient les ficelles depuis le début, ou au moins l'un des deux.

Stewart Ackerley était pour lui le moins convaincant dans le rôle d'un assassin tuant de sang-froid et mentant avec brio. Il était bien trop nerveux et maladroit pour s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Mais comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Harry, il pouvait très bien être un excellent acteur. Bien que cette option lui sembla improbable.

Gabrielle n'avait pas réussi à tirer grand-chose de son passé. Né de parents sorciers, d'un père Sang-Mêlé et d'une mère Née-Moldue, il était devenu orphelin pendant la guerre. Sa famille avait été massacrée par les Lestrange, lui seul avait été épargné car présent à Poudlard au moment de l'attaque. Son parcours depuis sa sortie de l'école jusqu'à l'école des gardiens était des plus transparents et à aucun moment il ne semblait avoir été en contact avec un quelconque criminel.

En revanche, Gabrielle avait noté ces derniers temps d'étranges allers et venues dans l'appartement miteux qu'occupait Ackerley au centre de Londres. Une mystérieuse silhouette dont le visage était toujours enfoui sous une large capuche. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet face au gardien, il avait rougi, bafouillé et affirmé qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie. Andrew avait du mal à y croire, en particulier parce qu'il avait refusé de leur donner le moindre nom, prétextant que c'était une femme mariée qui souhaitait garder l'anonymat. Rien ne l'obligeait en soit à leur révéler ce nom, mais cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur. La suite de l'interrogatoire avait conduit Gabrielle à penser qu'Ackerley était totalement accro à cette femme et qu'il ne mentait pas sur le fait de fréquenter quelqu'un. Mais cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'il se fasse manipuler par cette inconnue.

Quant à Demelza Robins, Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Souriante et enjouée, elle ne paraissait pas avoir le profil d'une tueuse. Mais encore une fois, elle pouvait très bien être une menteuse hors pair. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à leur dissimuler sa liaison avec Wellins des mois durant. Il parcourut sa fiche pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, ses yeux fatigués pourtant à l'affut du moindre détail.

Elle aussi était devenue orpheline alors qu'elle était à Poudlard. Sa famille avait été assassinée pendant la guerre, la poussant dans une sale dépression qui avait été la raison principale de son départ de l'école des Aurors. Elle avait disparu des radars de la population sorcière pendant près de deux ans, introuvable dans le moindre registre du Ministère. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait été en réalité internée en institution en France, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été en possibilité de confirmer. Il en faisait une de ses priorités de ces prochains jours.

Et enfin, Evan Wellins semblait de son point de vue le suspect le plus probable. Son arrogance et sa confiance en lui en faisaient quelqu'un qui semblait tout à fait capable de meurtre. Quant au mensonge, il mentait bien à sa fiancée depuis près d'un an pour cacher sa liaison, il était sans aucun doute bien entraîné sur le sujet.

Mais ce qui éveillait le plus les soupçons d'Andrew était l'activité suspecte sur son compte en banque. Il avait été difficile pour Gabrielle d'obtenir une telle information, au vu de la fierté bornée des gobelins, mais elle avait fini par apprendre à force de fouiner que Wellins venait chaque semaine à Gringotts déposer une certaine somme d'argent. Ils ne savaient pas quel était le montant de ce dépôt, ni n'en connaissaient l'origine. Cependant, cette transaction semblait être régulière et plutôt conséquente, ce qui les avait conduits à soupçonner le gardien d'être celui corrompu par Letterford. Mais il leur était impossible de confirmer cette hypothèse devant le silence obstiné des gobelins. Quant à Wellins, il affirmait que cet argent provenait d'une tante généreuse, qui avait été plus que ravie de confirmer ces dires. Mais Andrew était persuadé qu'il mentait.

L'Auror poussa un soupir et reposa la fiche de Wellins en se frottant le visage. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il lisait ces notes, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer de nouvelles informations. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être dans une impasse, le dos contre un mur, incapable de trouver le moindre indice, la moindre preuve. Comme si le tueur se moquait de lui, caché derrière un masque qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui arracher.

Sa tasse de café était de nouveau vide, mais il ne la remplit pas. Il ne tiendrait pas la journée, même drogué à la caféine. Il avait besoin de sortir. De s'aérer l'esprit. De réfléchir à tout ça sans avoir le nez collé sur ces feuilles. Peut-être que cela lui apportera un œil nouveau sur l'affaire.

Avec un soupir, Andrew rassembla les parchemins étalés d'un coup de baguette et se leva avec une grimace. Avant de sortir, il vida d'un trait sa dernière fiole de philtre calmant, qui apaisa quelque peu la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans sa jambe gauche. Une fois enveloppé dans sa vieille cape élimée, il sortit de son appartement et sortit de l'immeuble sans croiser un seul de ses voisins.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il fut pris d'un frisson qu'il eut du mal à s'expliquer. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Cela devenait ridicule. Il grogna et se dirigea vers le nord de la ville en boitant, serrant des dents à chaque pas. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il avait la sensation que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient à chaque mètre parcouru.

Après avoir traversé quatre pâtés de maison, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, laissant libre cours à sa paranoïa. Il lui sembla voir un bout de cape flotter dans l'air à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Mais cette illusion disparut à l'instant où il cligna des yeux. Il réfréna ce fugace sentiment d'être suivi et poursuivit sa route. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être Tobias qui lui collait ainsi aux basques, dans l'espoir d'empocher encore un peu d'argent. Mais il regarda plusieurs fois dans son dos, et à chaque fois, la rue était déserte. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Néanmoins, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il déboucha sur une artère plus animée. Il se permit de ralentir le pas, soulageant un peu sa jambe raidie. L'attaque subie dans l'Allée des Embrumes un mois plus tôt avait vraiment laissé des séquelles. Il allait devoir travailler dessus s'il ne voulait pas être cantonné à un simple travail de bureau jusqu'à sa retraite.

Il continua son chemin, résolu à ne plus se retourner et déterminé à trouver une solution à l'énigme qui lui embrouillait la tête depuis de trop longs mois.

* * *

Gabrielle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe, sans succès, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle jura à voix basse et resta sur place, bien décidée à ignorer l'importun. Elle était déjà suffisamment en retard.

Alors qu'elle tordait un bras dans son dos, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette et elle laissa échapper un nouveau juron.

— Quelle idiote, marmonna-t-elle.

Ayant grandi comme une Moldue, elle oubliait parfois à quel point la magie pouvait être utile. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, elle fit remonter la fermeture jusqu'en haut et attacha les petits boutons qui décoraient la dentelle sur sa nuque.

Les coups sur sa porte redoublèrent d'intensité.

— J'arrive ! cria-t-elle, irritée.

Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils se retrouvaient au resto, non ? Prise d'un doute, elle s'empressa d'appliquer une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres, vérifia d'un coup d'œil critique sa tenue, sa coiffure, son maquillage, et traversa l'appartement le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu du bazar qui y régnait. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle enfila les escarpins qu'elle avait déjà choisi, élégants mais confortables, alors que l'impatient frappait une nouvelle fois sur le chambranle.

— Oui, oui, grogna-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'attendant à moitié à se retrouver face à Elijah, une boule de nervosité dans la gorge. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le voir si tôt. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Une brique lui tomba dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de sa mère.

— Bonsoir Gaby. Je tombe mal ?

Gabrielle fut violemment tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez sans répondre. Mais avant d'agir inconsidérément, elle pensa à sa sœur. A la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de se réconcilier avec leur mère. Avec le meurtre de Lestrange, la conférence de presse, les investigations qui avaient suivi, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée. Elle avait promis à Rachel.

— J'ai encore cinq minutes, finit-elle par dire. Entre.

Elle s'écarta, sans savoir si elle prenait la bonne décision. Sa mère lui offrit un maigre sourire et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'amas hétéroclite de souvenirs de voyages qui décoraient le salon, sans pour autant faire de commentaires. Gabrielle se dit ironiquement que cela devait lui brûler la langue.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir des plans, alors je vais tenter de faire au plus vite, murmura Isabella.

Elle fit une pause, comme espérant que sa fille l'interrompe. Mais cette dernière resta silencieuse et attendit la sentence. Des excuses ou encore plus de reproches ? Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de les encaisser et de tenir sa promesse à Rachel dans le deuxième cas ?

— Je sais que je ne mérite probablement ton pardon, finit par soupirer Isabella. Et je sais que ça a pris beaucoup trop de temps. Mais je suis venue te dire que je suis désolée. Pas seulement pour ces dernières semaines, mais pour toutes ces années pleines de tensions entre nous. Tu avais raison à Noël. Pour tout. J'aurais bien sûr dû te demander d'emménager chez toi avant de faire cette annonce. J'avais juste tellement peur que tu me dises non que j'ai préféré te mettre devant le fait accompli.

— Et on voit toutes les deux où ça nous a conduit, grinça Gabrielle, touchée malgré elle par ces excuses qu'elle avait attendu depuis trop longtemps.

— Ce n'était pas ma meilleure décision, je te le concède.

Sa mère grimaça un sourire, passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux un instant.

— Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne rattrapera toutes les critiques dont j'ai pu t'accabler ces dernières années, reconnut-elle. Mais je tenais tout de même à te dire que je reconnais mes torts. Je t'en ai voulu de savoir pour Sebastian et moi parce que c'était plus facile de te détester toi que moi.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et Gabrielle n'osa pas briser cet instant de flottement. Le regard de sa mère se perdit dans le vide, dans ses souvenirs.

— J'aimais ton père, tu sais. Mais c'était si dur de rester forte alors que je le voyais décliner. Je n'ai jamais été forte comme toi. Sebastian était là pour moi et…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, Gabrielle ne tenait pas spécialement à en entendre la fin. Isabella releva le visage et la fixa enfin dans les yeux.

— Je m'en suis voulu des années après la mort de ton père. Je m'en veux toujours. Pour l'avoir trompé au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi, pour avoir rejeté le dégoût que j'avais pour moi-même sur toi. Je suis consciente que rien ne peut excuser ma conduite ou mes mots, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais essayer de me racheter à tes yeux. Je ferai tout pour réparer tout ce qu'il y a de cassé entre nous.

Gabrielle cligna des yeux, chassant quelques larmes. Elle devait avouer que ce discours l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses mots, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

— Ca fait des années que j'attends d'entendre ça, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas tout de suite. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

— Je comprends, lui assura sa mère avec un doux sourire. Il nous faudra du temps. A toutes les deux.

Gabrielle acquiesça, incapable de répondre à voix haute. Elles se fixèrent en silence quelques instants, échangeant bien plus par le regard que par tout ce qu'elles auraient tenté de formuler. Ça allait prendre du temps, mais elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes à faire cet effort. Pour elles, pour Rachel, pour leur famille déchirée.

— Je vais peut-être te laisser, maintenant, chuchota Isabella en secouant la tête. Tu as l'air prête à sortir.

Et soudain, Gabrielle se rappela quel soir on était et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant que sa mère ne débarque. Elle jeta un regard horrifié à la pendule. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Avec n'importe quel autre homme, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Elijah.

— Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous, je vais devoir transplaner pour ne pas être trop en retard.

Elle grimaça à cette idée et précéda sa mère vers la porte d'entrée.

— Un rendez-vous galant ? demanda Isabella.

Gabrielle hocha le menton sans élaborer. Elle n'était pas encore prête à élaborer sur ce sujet sensible avec elle. Mais elle apprécia l'absence de la moindre remarque sur sa légèreté. Peut-être que sa mère sentait que ce soir, c'était différent. Elijah était le premier homme qui lui plaisait réellement depuis très longtemps et elle était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Au moment de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle, Gabrielle se figea, un détail lui revenant en mémoire.

— Tu as fini par prêter ton appartement à cette artiste ? Dahlia ?

— Oui, je lui avais déjà promis, répondit sa mère. Une amie m'a hébergée ces dernières semaines, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je compte prendre quelques vacances pour passer quelques jours à Orlando chez ta sœur.

— Je croyais que ça serait difficile avec ton travail ?

— Je me suis arrangée.

Gabrielle devait avouer être soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui proposer de vivre avec elle, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait été capable.

— Merci d'être venue ce soir, lui dit-elle avec son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Et pour… tout ce que tu as dit.

Sa mère lui répondit d'un sourire un peu triste et la serra contre elle brièvement. Elle la relâcha avant même qu'elle n'ait pu protester.

— Passe une bonne soirée, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle transplana avant que Gabrielle n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une seule soirée. Elle allait devoir appeler Rachel pour la rassurer, mais ce soir elle devait se concentrer sur son rendez-vous imminent. Et Elijah. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop irrité par son retard.

Elle disparut avec un « pop » discret, laissant le palier vide derrière elle. Elle réapparut non loin du restaurant où ils avaient réservé, réprimant rapidement une légère nausée. Elle s'empressa de parcourir la quelque dizaine de mètres la séparant de la porte et entra dans l'établissement chaleureux qui embaumait une douce fragrance florale.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle nerveusement au maître d'hôtel. J'ai une réservation au nom d'Elijah Morris, il doit déjà m'attendre.

On la mena aussitôt à la salle voisine, qui bruissait de conversations et de rires. La boule dans son ventre augmentait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. C'était son premier vrai rendez-vous depuis très longtemps. Loin des bars, des fêtes bruyantes, de la musique qui masquait ses paroles ou de l'éclairage qui dissimulait ses défauts. Son anxiété avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'on lui désigna la table qu'on leur avait réservée. Mais cette angoisse fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'Elijah se leva et lui offrit le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ne put que lui rendre un sourire éclatant à son tour. La boule dans son ventre se détendit.

— Je suis désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle. Ma mère…

— Tu es magnifique, la coupa Elijah. Et rien que pour ça, j'aurais pu attendre encore cent ans.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel devant son ton charmeur, ce qui le fit rire, d'un rire chaud qui la fit frissonner. Elle se saisit de la carte des vins pour dissimuler son sourire ravi. La soirée promettait d'être excellente.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! :hug:

Des questions, des remarques, des suppositions, des suggestions sur ce que vous souhaiteriez lire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ! :D Etant donné que je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance à présent (c'est très mal), si vous avez des souhaits particuliers concernant les personnages que vous voudriez voir être mis en avant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vais essayer dans la mesure du possible d'y répondre. :)

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et on se dit à mercredi prochain ! Au programme, un nouveau mort, plus inattendu que d'habitude, est-ce que vous saurez deviner de qui il s'agit ? :p A très bientôt ! :hug:


	21. 21 - Rendez-vous avec la Mort

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Anna Taure** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! :hug:

 **ATTENTION !** Ce chapitre est déconseillé au moins de douze ans, d'où le changement de rating, à cause d'une petite scène pas glop à la fin. ^^

Pas une très grande avancée dans l'enquête cette fois-ci, on se concentre un peu sur nos Aurors et leurs vies privées. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :hug: Et comme d'habitude, petit récapitulatif des OCs :

\- Elijah : l'homme avec qui Gabrielle a dîné à la fin du précédent chapitre

\- Ryan Hamilton : membre du personnel de la prison en charge du réfectoire, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Effie : Soeur adoptive de Ryan

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste à mi-temps à la prison

 **Anna Taure** : Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review ! Et oui effectivement, tu as bien deviné, réponse en fin de chapitre. ;)

* * *

Alors qu'elle émergeait du sommeil, Gabrielle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait cette douce sensation de langueur après une nuit telle que la précédente. Elle s'étira lentement, les paupières toujours closes, et passa une main sur la place à côté d'elle. Mais au lieu d'y rencontrer un corps chaud, ses doigts ne firent qu'errer sur les draps.

Elle se redressa aussitôt en position assise, les yeux grands ouverts. Les draps de l'autre côté du lit étaient frais. Vraisemblablement vides depuis longtemps.

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Hébétée, brutalement arrachée à son nuage, Gabrielle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de chasser ses larmes. Elle essaya de se raisonner. De se dire que c'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas le premier homme qui la quittait au petit matin, une fois son affaire terminée, et elle n'en avait jamais été touchée.

Sauf que cette fois elle appréciait réellement Elijah. Et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée la veille. Elle était déçue de voir qu'il était finalement comme les autres. Un goujat qui s'échappait dès qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais mieux valait le savoir maintenant qu'après s'être trop attachée à lui.

Gabrielle chassa ses larmes et repoussa les draps d'un geste énergique. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste seule aujourd'hui si elle ne voulait pas ressasser sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle allait s'habiller et aller voir Rebecca. Elle l'avait rencontrée à peine quelques semaines plus tôt dans un bar et ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre amical. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient partir se promener toutes les deux, aller patiner ou Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre. Juste faire quelque chose. Rester occupée.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses volets sur le ciel encore gris, enfila un tee-shirt sale qui traînait sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre pour aller se préparer un café bien noir. Elle contourna le vieux canapé en chintz, le petit guéridon recouvert de figurines aztèques et poussa la porte de la cuisine, avant de s'immobiliser brusquement sur le seuil.

Elijah lui tournait le dos, surveillant avec attention les œufs brouillés qu'il préparait. Il était déjà habillé, avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir, et il préparait le petit-déjeuner avec un soin tout particulier. Incapable de bouger, Gabrielle se contenta de le fixer, aussi étonnée qu'heureuse. Il ne l'aperçut qu'à l'instant où il se retourna, la poêle dans la main.

— Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace. Bien dormi ?

Il versa les œufs brouillés dans deux assiettes qu'il avait disposées sur un plateau, à côté de quelques tranches de bacon et de deux verres de jus d'orange.

— Hum oui, très bien, répondit Gabrielle après s'être éclaircir la gorge. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

— Juste deux petites heures. J'ai eu le temps d'aller courir, de prendre une douche et de préparer le petit-déjeuner, j'allais te l'apporter au lit.

Il eut un petit rire en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Gabrielle, qui venait juste de s'apercevoir que ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés.

— Oui, désolé, je suis un lève-tôt, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

— Et moi qui suis une lève-tard, on ne va pas du tout s'entendre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup le voir sourire. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit idiote d'avoir pu croire qu'il était parti sans rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, immatures et joueurs.

Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar, en face de lui, et le remercia lorsqu'il posa une des assiettes devant elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut gênée d'être uniquement vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt taché, mais il sembla y accorder si peu d'importance qu'elle balaya ce problème de son esprit.

Elle avait rarement été nerveuse en présence d'un homme. Elle savait toujours quoi dire ou comment se comporter. Mais face à Elijah, elle se sentait comme une débutante. Et ça l'agaçait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle s'emballait pour rien, qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une histoire sans lendemain. Même si pour une fois, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda soudain Elijah. On reste ici ou tu préfères aller te balader ?

Gabrielle sourit, heureuse qu'il résolve de lui-même son dilemme intérieur. Elle ne savait pas trop où cette histoire la mènerait, mais elle ne le saurait pas sans essayer.

* * *

Harry observait d'un œil attentif Albus trottiner autour de la table basse, la petite Lily confortablement installée dans ses bras et occupée à téter son biberon. Son cadet lorgnait sur les crudités avec envie mais attendait patiemment qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait se servir.

— Et voilà un jus d'orange pour le grand garçon !

Katie déposa un verre à moitié rempli devant James, qui babillait avec bonheur sur les genoux d'Olivier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on dit James ? demanda Harry.

—Merfi, zozota le petit garçon avec un sourire édenté.

Katie lui ébouriffa les cheveux, attendrie, et s'assit sur le canapé, entre Harry et Effie. Ryan se trouvait dans le fauteuil voisin à celui d'Olivier, face à sa sœur d'adoption. Et il paraissait tout sauf à l'aise. Il pianotait sur ses accoudoirs avec nervosité, aussi raide qu'un bâton.

— On attaque ? s'enquit Effie. Je meurs de faim !

Katie laissa échapper un petit rire et approuva. Albus fut le premier à se servir après l'autorisation d'Harry, se jetant sur le bol de tomates cerise. Dans ses bras, Lily venait d'achever son biberon. Harry se mit à la bercer avec douceur jusqu'à entendre un petit rot.

— Alors Harry, tu t'en sors tout seul avec les enfants ? demanda Katie.

— Disons que je suis chanceux d'avoir des beaux-parents comme Molly et Arthur, sans eux j'aurais pu tout aussi bien abandonner mon enquête.

— Vous avancez bien d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Olivier.

— Enfin Oli, on ne va pas parler travail ce midi, répondit Effie à la place d'Harry. En plus je suppose qu'il n'a pas le droit de nous dire quoi que ce soit ?

Harry hocha le menton et la remercia d'un sourire, ce à quoi elle répondit par un clin d'œil.

Il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter l'invitation d'Olivier à venir manger chez lui ce week-end. Il appréciait peu l'idée de devoir côtoyer Ryan Hamilton en-dehors de la prison. Mais la perspective d'une énième journée en solitaire l'avait poussé hors de chez lui. Et il n'avait pas regretté son choix lorsqu'il avait vu la joie d'Olivier à l'annonce de sa venue. Son ami espérait apparemment beaucoup de cette rencontre. Comme si sa présence allait débloquer quoi que ce soit.

Bien que gêné par la présence d'Harry, Ryan sembla se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur repas. Il évitait soigneusement tout contact physique avec Olivier et concentrait toute son attention sur Effie. Bien qu'elle ne cesse de lui lancer des piques, il se contentait d'un sourire en biais sans plus réagir, la couvant d'un regard attendri. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi Olivier s'était mépris sur la nature de leur relation au moment où il les avait connus. Ils possédaient tous les deux une complicité qui crevait les yeux.

Harry avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surpris par la vivacité et la bonne humeur d'Effie. Au moment des présentations, elle avait dédaigné sa main tendue et l'avait serré dans ses bras avec une familiarité qui l'avait étonné. Puis elle avait soulevé Albus et l'avait fait tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui avait fait rire le petit garçon. Elle dégageait une énergie stimulante et son rire était suffisant pour faire sourire une pièce entière. Elle était le total opposé de Ryan, si sombre et taciturne. Mais Harry n'avait en tout cas aucun mal à voir ce qui avait attiré le jeune homme à la prendre sous son aile. Malgré son charisme indéniable, elle avait cette fêlure, cette fissure dans sa carapace de bonne humeur qui montrait à quel point elle avait souffert ces dernières années.

— Harry, tu me passes les chips s'il te plaît ?

L'intéressé saisit le bol et le tendit à Effie, qui le remercia d'un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents du bonheur. Face à elle, Ryan grignotait un sandwich en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation entre Olivier et Katie, qui faisaient leurs pronostics sur la Coupe d'Europe, débutée depuis quelques semaines.

— Je maintiens que les Tornades ont toujours une chance, affirma Olivier.

— Et moi que les Harpies sont les grandes favorites du tournoi, répliqua Katie.

— Sans Ginny, laisse-moi rire, sa remplaçante ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, elles ne sont pas à la hauteur contre les Frelons.

Katie ne répondit pas et jeta un regard en coin à Harry. Ce dernier la rassura d'un sourire, berçant toujours la petite Lily, qui s'était endormie au creux de ses bras.

— Ginny n'est pas un sujet tabou, ne t'en fais pas. Son départ nous a fait du bien à tous les deux, on avait besoin d'un peu de temps séparé. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'échanger régulièrement quelques lettres.

— Elle sait tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? l'interrogea Olivier, les sourcils froncés. Avec la _Gazette_ , l'enquête…

— Non, je ne lui ai rien dit et je lui ai fortement conseillé de rester loin des journaux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à tout ça alors qu'elle s'amuse avec ses anciennes coéquipières.

— Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'amour en une seule phrase, souffla Effie avec un petit rire.

Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles rousses rebondissant sur ses épaules. Katie sourit elle aussi et elle leva son verre vers Harry dans un semblant de toast.

— C'est vrai que c'est courageux de ta part de tout porter tout seul sur tes épaules pour l'épargner.

— Attention bonhomme, tu vas t'en mettre partout.

Tous les regards quittèrent Harry pour se concentrer sur Ryan, qui empêcha James de renverser son verre de jus d'orange d'un geste adroit. A l'instant où il croisa le regard de l'Auror, il se rencogna dans son fauteuil, renfrogné, mais Harry le remercia avant de conseiller à son fils de faire attention, ce qui sembla surprendre Ryan, qui s'était apparemment attendu à des remontrances.

Le sujet glissa de nouveau vers la Coupe d'Europe, ce qui soulagea Harry. Il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le problème des médias. Malgré toutes ses espérances, la conférence de presse n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré. Comme il aurait fallu s'y attendre, les journalistes s'étaient empressés de détourner ses propos, ceux de Kingsley et Young, pour les déformer et distiller la peur, comme seuls eux savaient le faire. La terreur et les drames faisaient plus vendre que les appels au calme.

Les articles fleurissaient depuis plusieurs jours. Beaucoup pointaient du doigt l'incompétence des Aurors, la sienne plus particulièrement, sous-entendant que le travail aurait dû être confié à une personne plus entraînée. Certains soulevaient au contraire que tuer d'anciens Mangemorts n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais cela ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile pour autant. Cette récente vague médiatique le replongeait dans les années d'après-guerre, au point où plusieurs journalistes venaient camper devant sa porte en espérant obtenir un cliché, une citation, n'importe quoi. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas le seul concerné, il avait ses enfants, à qui il tenait à épargner tout ce bazar, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Les choses n'étaient pas plus évidentes pour Andrew et Gabrielle. Bien qu'aucun journaliste n'ose les traquer jusqu'à leurs domiciles, ils étaient eux aussi la cible d'attaques dans de nombreux articles. Kingsley et Young en prenaient aussi pour leur grade. A force d'inciter la population sorcière à la panique, Harry craignait que cela ne débouche sur des manifestations ou des émeutes dont il se passerait bien. Mais il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir là-dessus à présent. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et cela n'avait pas suffi. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'y impliquer Ginny avant son retour. Elle y serait confrontée suffisamment tôt. Autant la laisser profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de ses instants avec les Harpies.

Harry se leva un instant pour déposer Lily, profondément endormie, dans son landau. En retournant s'asseoir, il rattrapa Albus avec un geste que suggérait l'habitude, l'empêchant de tomber. Il le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux, où il lui chatouilla les côtes, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon. Katie était en train de débattre avec Effie sur la récente loi sur les droits des Gobelins qui avait entraîné moult débats. En face d'elles, Olivier et Ryan parlaient à voix basse. Ou plutôt se disputaient. D'où il était, bien qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre, Harry pouvait parfaitement percevoir la nature sèche de leurs échanges, les sourcils froncés d'Olivier et l'air sombre de Ryan.

— Tout va bien tous les deux ? demanda soudain Effie.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son ton. Il avait l'impression d'y entendre une certaine note d'avertissement.

— Parfaitement, répondit Ryan d'un ton sec.

— Non, répliqua Olivier à son tour.

Il fusilla son petit ami du regard et pinça les lèvres, mais Ryan refusait catégoriquement de tourner la tête vers lui. Le regard fixé sur le bol d'olives presque vide, il avait croisé les bras, une expression butée sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Ryan ? soupira la jeune femme.

— Rien du tout, grommela-t-il.

Effie le fixait avec attention, comme attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Mais Ryan n'ouvrit pas la bouche, buté. Bien qu'il ne la voie pas de face, Harry interpréta le silence d'Effie comme un second avertissement. Une chance de parler. Et les prochains mots qu'elle prononça lui donnèrent raison.

— Ça doit pourtant être important pour une fois, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire part de vos disputes d'amoureux en public.

La phrase, prononcée d'un ton tranquille, presque anecdotique, fit pourtant l'effet d'une bombe. Katie, qui finissait son verre d'un trait, s'étouffa avec sa boisson et Harry lui tapota le dos, inquiet. Lui-même était gêné, ne sachant trop où se mettre. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette histoire. Mais il n'osait pas bouger. Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Ryan. Ce dernier semblait figé telle une statue de cire, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les mains crispées. Le regard d'Olivier passait de Ryan à Effie, teinté d'inquiétude. Celle-ci ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde par son annonce et continuait de grignoter des cacahuètes.

— Oui, je le savais, finit-elle par dire, toujours aussi calme. Tu comptes dire quelque chose ?

Le choc toujours peint sur son visage, Ryan mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Les trois autres retenaient leurs souffles, pendus à ses lèvres. Albus et James, ignorants de ce qu'il se tramait, continuaient à babiller entre eux, tout en mangeant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper.

— Depuis…

La voix de Ryan se cassa. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus enrouée encore.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu le sais ?

Effie haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, depuis combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux, six mois, un an ? Tu aurais dû me le dire.

— Je… Je ne…

Ryan se tut, ne semblant pas trouver d'explication suffisante.

— Tu quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter parce que tu étais gay ? Tu me connais si peu ?

— Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Sa voix était atone, mais l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Harry ne les connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais ça crevait les yeux qu'Effie était tout pour lui. Le lien qui les reliait était fort et il n'aimerait pas le voir se briser aujourd'hui.

— Bien sûr que si je t'en veux, le contredit la jeune femme. Pour ne m'avoir rien dit et avoir pensé que j'étais une homophobe en puissance. Et pour avoir blessé Olivier.

Ryan parut surpris par cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Effie ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

— C'est Katie qui m'a tout dit, avoua-t-elle avec aplomb.

L'intéressée rougit et s'apprêtait manifestement à s'excuser sous le regard accusateur de Ryan, mais Effie continua sans lui en laisser le temps.

— Et elle a eu raison. Combien de temps est-ce que ce petit jeu aurait duré sans elle ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas que votre relation s'ébruite dans les journaux à cause de la notoriété Olivier, adieu votre vie privée sinon. Mais ne pas me le dire à moi ? Je pensais qu'on partageait tout. Qu'on savait tout l'un de l'autre.

Sous son calme apparent, Harry perçut sa peine. Elle était blessée que Ryan ne lui ait pas accordé sa confiance, ce qui était compréhensible.

— Je suis désolé, Ef', murmura Ryan d'une voix rauque. J'aurais dû t'en parler, je sais. Il y a longtemps. Mais… J'étais paumé. Je savais pas où j'en étais. Et je…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ferma les yeux, comme pris d'un spasme. Olivier, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, posa une main sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ryan s'agrippa à lui avec force, comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il paraissait plus apaisé.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il. Tu aurais dû l'entendre de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas prêt et je ne pense pas que je ne l'aurais jamais été. Alors merci aussi à Katie pour te l'avoir dit.

L'ancienne coéquipière d'Harry sourit d'un air gêné. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait peu à sa place.

— Cesse donc de prendre un air si dramatique, soupira Effie en roulant des yeux vers le plafond. T'es pas mourant que je sache.

Ryan eut un semblant de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il paraissait tout aussi embarrassé qu'Harry.

— J'apprécierais que tout reste entre nous, grommela-t-il, évitant les regards fixés sur lui.

— Et à qui veux-tu que je le dise ? A tes nombreux amis invisibles ? railla Effie d'un ton moqueur.

Elle réussit à lui arracher un rictus presque amusé cette fois-ci. Elle vida son verre d'un trait et se saisit d'un des mini-sandwichs au thon.

— Je t'en veux mais je te pardonne, tête de pioche, lui lança-t-elle. Par contre, si tu es un jour atteint d'une maladie incurable et que tu ne dis rien pour me protéger, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, c'est clair ?

— Limpide.

Toujours sur les genoux d'Olivier, James regarda son verre maintenant vide avec une petite moue et réclama à son père du jus d'orange. Katie fut plus rapide et sauta sur ses pieds pour aller en chercher à la cuisine, apparemment pressée d'échapper à cette scène. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il l'enviait, il aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où sauf ici, au beau milieu d'une dispute familiale.

— Et donc à quel sujet est-ce que vous vous disputiez ?

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il entendit cette question et se concentra plus encore sur Albus, espérant contre tout espoir de se faire oublier. Effie était certes sympathique, mais beaucoup trop directe et franche. Il redoutait la réaction de Ryan, toujours sur la défensive habituellement. Mais ce dernier le surprit.

— Olivier espérait que je te dise tout aujourd'hui, mais je refusais.

Bien que son ton soit quelque peu acide, il paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, et il ne relâcha pas pour autant la main d'Olivier.

— Très bien, alors on peut passer à autre chose alors ? Et pitié, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch ?

— A vos ordres, madame.

Olivier accompagna sa réplique d'un semblant de salut qui fit rire Effie et sourire Ryan, le seul véritable sourire qu'Harry lui aie jamais vu. Katie revint à cet instant avec le verre de jus d'orange et parut soulagée que la tension était retombée. James, ravi, la remercia en zozotant. Harry sentit Albus s'agiter sur ses genoux. Il avait les bras tendus vers la petite assiette de sandwichs. Il en fit léviter un vers eux d'un coup de baguette, à la plus grande joie du petit garçon.

A ses côtés, les quatre autres s'étaient embarqués dans leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Nostalgique, il écouta Olivier parler des fastueux banquets, Katie évoquer l'AD et leur résistance jouissive face à Ombrage, Effie tenter de les persuader que la salle commune des Poufsouffle était la meilleure de tout le château. Tout comme lui, Ryan restait silencieux et se contentait de les écouter d'un air absent.

Au premier abord, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mais en y prêtant réellement attention, Harry percevait le léger changement d'atmosphère. Ils paraissaient tous plus détendus, comme libérés d'un poids. Olivier avait rapproché son fauteuil de celui de Ryan et effleurait avec douceur son poignet et son avant-bras. Celui-ci s'abandonnait à ces caresses légères sans réellement y prêter attention, son regard toujours fixé sur Effie, qui s'enflammait en parlant avec de grands gestes. Cette dernière, si c'était possible, avait l'air plus vivante encore qu'auparavant. Comme si dissiper le mensonge l'avait rendue plus libre.

Au fur et à mesure des heures, la table basse se vidait, les sujets de conversation s'épuisaient, le soleil continuait sa course paresseuse derrière la fenêtre. Lily réclama un nouveau biberon à grands cris. Elle se rendormit bien vite dans les bras d'Harry, tandis qu'Albus dodelinait de la tête sur les genoux de Katie. James aussi commençait à fatiguer.

— Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à y aller, dit Harry lorsqu'il vit son aîné bâiller pour la troisième fois.

— Il commence à se faire tard, approuva Effie en jetant un œil sur l'horloge du salon. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire.

Elle leur lança un regard suggestif qui fit rougir Ryan de gêne. Il grommela quelques mots et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, prétextant un aller-retour à la cuisine pour ramener la vaisselle sale. Le rire d'Olivier joignit celui d'Effie. Son ancien capitaine de Quidditch semblait particulièrement heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Alors que Ryan quittait la pièce, Harry fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Il hésita l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de peser rapidement le pour et le contre. Il n'était pas là pour ça, c'était le week-end, ils étaient entre amis. Mais en même temps il se pourrait bien qu'il n'ait pas d'autres occasions comme celle-là. Il cessa de tergiverser et prit une décision. Il se leva, déposa Lily dans son landau et rassembla d'un coup de baguette les derniers bols vides.

— Je mets ça dans l'évier ?

— Deuxième pièce à droite dans le couloir, lui répondit Olivier. Merci Harry !

Il lui rendit un sourire fugace et s'empressa de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Ryan lui tournait le dos, les mains posés sur le plan de travail, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, vers la marée d'immeubles qui entourait l'appartement. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, le faisant sursauter.

— Je déposais juste ça.

Il fit léviter la vaisselle jusqu'à l'évier, puis resta planté là les bras ballants. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, et encore moins lui demander ce pourquoi il s'était déplacé. Tout cela lui semblait bien futile et déplacé à présent. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Ryan prit la parole.

— Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et fut rassuré par son visage neutre tout autant que par son ton calme. Il ne ressemblait pas au Ryan Hamilton qu'il avait interrogé à la prison. Cette après-midi avec lui l'avait rendu bien plus humain et accessible. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il était déjà peu impartial avec Demelza, il ne pouvait pas laisser son jugement s'altérer également pour Ryan. Mais sa question le démangeait.

— C'est en rapport avec Azkaban, avoua-t-il, gêné et croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

— Je t'écoute.

Le visage lisse de toute émotion, Ryan ne semblait pas offensé par sa requête et sa posture était tout sauf agressive. Harry tendit brièvement l'oreille vers le salon. Si Olivier apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à son petit ami… Il devait faire vite.

— Olivier m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a parlé un peu de votre relation et de… comment vous êtes venus à habiter plus ou moins ensemble.

Ryan haussa les sourcils, semblant se demander où il voulait en venir. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il m'a dit que tu avais eu une brève relation avec une femme avant de revenir vers lui il y a huit mois. Quelqu'un de la prison. J'aurais aimé savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Oh, ce n'est que ça, soupira Ryan en secouant la tête, soulagé. C'est important pour l'enquête ?

— Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'effleurer les secrets d'Azkaban et ça me rend dingue.

Ryan laissa échapper un rictus et hocha le menton, comme s'il le comprenait.

— Si tu me promets de ne rien dire à Olivier…

— Bien sûr, s'empressa d'acquiescer Harry. J'avais espéré aussi que cette conversation resterait entre nous.

— Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on a décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet, il est un peu sensible, grimaça Ryan. Il s'agit de Shannon.

— Bishop ? La réceptionniste ?

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Ryan acquiesça.

— Ouais, je cherchais une nuit sans lendemain, et Shannon était assez… connue pour ça.

— Elle a eu d'autres histoires avec des personnes de la prison ?

— Evan pour sûr. Et sûrement d'autres, mais qui sont plus discrets.

Harry laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Wellins se vante d'une telle conquête alors que le goujat était fiancé. Cet élément n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec l'enquête, mais il éveillait sa curiosité.

— Merci pour me l'avoir dit, lui dit-il, reconnaissant.

Ryan eut un sourire un peu tordu, pas franchement sincère et un peu douloureux, mais plus parce qu'il s'en voulait encore pour cet acte plutôt que le regret de s'être confié à Harry.

— On ferait mieux de les rejoindre où ils vont se demander ce qu'on manigance, ironisa Ryan.

Harry le précéda dans le couloir, puis jusque dans le salon. Ils arrivèrent alors que Katie riait à une des répliques d'Effie, sous une moue boudeuse d'Olivier.

— Ta sœur m'embête, grogna ce dernier.

— Je suis tout à fait innocente, protesta Effie.

Ses grands yeux innocents disaient tout le contraire, ce qui fit sourire Ryan. Il rejoignit Olivier et posa une main sur son épaule, un geste anodin mais qui sembla lourd de sens pour Effie, qui laissa échapper un sourire tendre et détourna les yeux, comme pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

— Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous abandonner, s'excusa Harry. Il se fait tard et les enfants sont fatigués.

— Je vais t'accompagner, lui offrit Katie.

Elle se leva, portant un Albus profondément endormi. Elle embrassa Effie en lui promettant de la revoir très vite, tandis qu'Harry serrait la main d'Olivier. Il le remercia de l'avoir invité, sincèrement heureux d'avoir échappé à sa solitude quelques heures. Il aimait ses enfants mais la conversation était des plus limitées lorsqu'il restait deux jours entiers en leur compagnie.

— Tu peux revenir le week-end prochain si tu veux, lui proposa son ancien coéquipier.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis invité chez Ron et Hermione.

— Ah Ron ne t'a pas encore tué pour ce que tu as fait à sa sœur ?

— Oli, le réprimanda Katie, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Harry se contenta de rire et lui assura que non. Si Ron avait été un peu grognon la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après le départ de Ginny, Hermione lui avait dit avec sévérité qu'il se comportait comme un gamin et qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir dans le mariage de sa sœur. Tout allait bien entre eux à présent et Harry se disait souvent que sans Hermione, les choses auraient été nettement plus compliquées.

Il serra la main de Ryan, ce dernier allant jusqu'à esquisser une ébauche de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme arborerait une telle expression face à lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait connu jusque-là que sombre et silencieux. Effie le serra ensuite dans ses bras avec une force surprenante pour une femme de cette taille.

— Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Potter, t'es beaucoup moins chiant en vrai que ce que laissent supposer les journaux.

— Merci, je suppose, rit Harry.

— C'est un compliment, je t'assure.

Elle le relâcha et lui offrit un large sourire, révélant encore une fois ses dents écartées, qui lui donnaient un charme certain. Il ne l'avait pas vue une demi-journée complète, mais Harry savait qu'il pourrait devenir ami avec cette fille. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Gabrielle.

Il quitta l'appartement sur un dernier signe de main générale, portant James du bras gauche et le landau de Lily dans la main droite. Katie le suivit, Albus toujours endormi sur son épaule. Ils sortirent sur le trottoir et appelèrent le Magicobus, leur discussion se tournant de nouveau sur le sujet de la Coupe d'Europe.

Son ancienne coéquipière le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui et l'aida à coucher les enfants fatigués. Harry savait qu'ils s'éveilleraient sûrement en pleine nuit, mais il était trop fatigué pour les réveiller tout de suite. Il remercia Katie pour son aide et lui dit au revoir en promettant de transmettre ses amitiés à Ginny.

Une lettre de sa femme l'attendait justement sur son oreiller. Il s'allongea pour la lire tranquillement et la décacheta. Un sourire naquit sur son visage devant l'écriture familière. Ginny parlait avec enthousiasme des matchs qui s'enchaînaient, de la dernière victoire des Harpies qui les emmenait en quarts de finale, des célébrations de l'équipe, de tous ces gens qu'elle rencontrait qui venaient de dizaines de pays différents, de sa soudaine envie de voyager. Ses yeux papillonnants finirent par se fermer avant même d'avoir achevé la lettre.

Il se réveilla brusquement quelques heures plus tard, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Ce n'était pas les cris de Lily qui l'avaient réveillé, ni même les appels de James ou les plaintes d'Albus au milieu de son cauchemar. La maison était plongée dans un profond silence.

Mais un terrible mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac.

* * *

C'était le moment. Maintenant ou jamais. Avant qu'il ne se dégonfle. Sa main se serra autour du manche du couteau. Il était là, sous ses yeux, marchant avec difficulté dans la rue, la jambe gauche traînante. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le suivait. Il savait qu'il allait tourner au prochain carrefour et qu'après ce serait fini. Il devrait attendre demain. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre une journée de plus.

La rue était vide. Les lampadaires éclairaient le trottoir de flaques de lumière jaune. Il remonta le pavé glissant à grands pas silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent ce soir. Un bon point.

Dix mètres.

Viser à la jugulaire. Pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Et surtout s'assurer qu'il soit bien mort.

Cinq mètres.

Sa paume moite glissait autour du manche. Il eut une pensée fugace pour sa femme. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il faisait ça. Pour se venger de l'homme qui avait ruiné leurs vies et sali leurs noms. Qui avait condamné leur enfant à naître à la honte. Il méritait de mourir. Le plus douloureusement possible.

Deux mètres.

Sa proie se stoppa soudainement. Elle devait avoir sentie qu'elle était suivie.

Lorsque la silhouette massive se retourna, il bondit. En une seconde, il était sur elle. Il lui la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il enfonça le couteau dans son cou. Le sang gicla, lui éclaboussant le visage. A cause de ses mains tremblantes, il avait mal visé. Sa victime émit un gargouillement inaudible mais parvint à le repousser.

Il revint immédiatement à la charge, la lame en avant. Celle-ci s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le sternum de l'Auror. Il tenta de l'en déloger mais elle était fichée dans l'os.

L'homme face à lui tomba à genoux, les deux mains serrées autour du manche, suffoquant. Il cracha du sang sur ses chaussures. Il tenta de parler, sans succès. Il ne faisait qu'éructer des sons incompréhensibles. Puis il s'effondra, ne bougeant plus que faiblement, une flaque de sang imbibant les pavés qui l'entouraient.

Il le regarda mourir lentement sans ciller. Il attendit jusqu'à être certain qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il se pencha, posa un doigt sur sa gorge inerte. Ses yeux vides avaient roulés dans leurs orbites et sa bouche était ouverte, rendant son visage grotesque. Son visage à lui fut déformé d'un rictus. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il essuya ses doigts sur la cape de sa victime et tourna les talons, le cœur plus léger.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Des impressions sur Elijah, Effie, Ryan ? Surpris de l'identité de la femme avec qui Ryan a eu une aventure à la prison ? Et surtout, des pronostics sur l'identité du tueur et de la victime à la toute fin du chapitre ? Il y a des indices disséminés, mais ils sont peut-être un peu trop subtils, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte. ^^

Merci en tout cas pour votre lecture ! Avant de vous laisser, petite information. J'approche peu à peu de la fin, mais plus lentement que je ne le voudrais. Je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance et je peine de plus en plus à écrire, les scènes de révélation c'est pas mon truc, et j'ai peur de décevoir. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura peut-être un petit retard de publication d'ici deux à trois semaines, et je m'en excuse, je fais du mieux que je peux, mais c'est pas évident. ^^

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en review ! Bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! :hug:


	22. 22 - Déchirants adieux

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, un immense merci à **Arwengeld** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! :hug: C'est un peu difficile d'écrire en ce moment, je manque de motivation et d'inspiration, mais lire vos mots me redonnent confiance en moi et me confirment qu'il y a au moins quelques personnes qui apprécient cette histoire. Alors merci mille fois pour vos jolis mots à toutes les deux, merci de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis, ça me touche beaucoup. :hug:

Je sens que quelques-uns vont me détester pour ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse d'avance. ^^ Et voici une petite liste, comme d'habitude, des OCs qui sont présents :

\- Elijah : nouveau petit ami de Gabrielle

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

\- Oswald : jeune Auror

\- Demelza Robins et Evan Wellins : gardiens à Azkaban, entretiennent une liaison

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien, présent dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Lestrange, avec Robins et Wellins

\- Jensen Berwick : ancien gardien, Andrew a découvert qu'il battait des prisonniers et a été renvoyé

\- Meredith Berwick : la femme enceinte de Jensen

\- Sofia Kucharski : nouvelle gardienne qui vient remplacer Berwick, travaillant anciennement à Nurmengard

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière d'Azkaban

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste à Azkaban

\- Harold Philips : chef des gardiens à Azkaban

\- Lucy Letterford : détenue, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne, et son bras droit Curtis Ward

Et voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Le chapitre qui suit est assez long, j'y ai passé pas mal de temps, donc je croise vraiment les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise. ^^

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans le bureau du Ministre. Parfaitement immobile, Kingsley avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton et regardait la porte fermée d'un air grave. Assise face à lui se trouvait Gabrielle, les traits tirés et fatigués, les yeux rougis par la tristesse et le manque de sommeil. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus. Que même les bras d'Elijah ne parvenaient plus à apaiser ses angoisses et sa peine.

La jeune femme triturait un fil qui dépassait de sa manche, le regard vide. Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait extrait toute son énergie, toute sa joie de vivre. Comme si un Détraqueur flottait constamment sur son épaule, absorbant chaque miette de bonheur qu'elle pourrait éventuellement ressentir. Andrew avait été une constante dans sa vie ces dernières années, un mentor bourru et grognon, mais surtout protecteur et plein d'enseignements. C'était lui qui l'avait formée, lui qui l'avait transformée en l'Auror qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et se dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais là pour elle lui serrait la gorge et amenaient des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Enfin, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, rompant l'immobilité des deux silhouettes silencieuses. Kingsley se redressa légèrement, Gabrielle tourna la tête. Harry se glissa dans la pièce, l'air tout aussi hagard que sa collègue. Sa barbe mal rasée de plusieurs jours lui donnait un air négligé, impression confirmée par ses cheveux hirsutes, plus en bataille encore que d'habitude. Lui aussi avait les yeux rouges de fatigue et des cernes plus prononcés que jamais. Il s'écroula dans le siège voisin de celui de Gabrielle et fixa un regard éteint sur Kingsley.

— Désolé du retard, soupira-t-il. J'étais avec Oswald pour régler deux-trois détails.

Kingsley secoua brièvement la tête et écarta ses excuses d'un revers de main. Ce n'était pas le plus important aujourd'hui.

— Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux ici pour parler des récents évènements, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pour commencer, une information que vous attendez je suppose avec impatience. Mr Jensen Berwick a été condamné cet après-midi à la peine maximale. Il passera le reste de sa vie au fin fond d'une cellule de Nurmengard. Et pour l'avoir visitée, croyez-moi que les conditions de vie y sont pires qu'à Azkaban.

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta et les poings de Gabrielle se serrèrent. La vengeance n'apaisait par leur douleur, mais savoir que la justice avait fait son travail était bien évidemment un poids en moins sur leurs épaules.

Le procès de Berwick devait sans doute avoir établi un nouveau record au sein du Magenmagot pour un crime de cette envergure. L'ancien gardien avait été arrêté deux jours à peine après son odieux assassinat, dans la soirée de mardi. Les empreintes laissées sur la garde de la dague utilisée pour tuer Andrew avaient permis de remonter facilement à lui. Il avait confessé en moins de vingt-quatre heures, dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère et avait été placé immédiatement en détention provisoire. Son procès et les délibérations n'avaient pas duré deux jours. La nouvelle que Kingsley leur annonçait était un soulagement.

— Il était réellement impossible de l'envoyer à Azkaban ? murmura Gabrielle.

Elle semblait déchirée entre la satisfaction et le doute, ce qui surprit Harry.

— Tu sais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le lâcher au beau milieu des détenus qu'il maltraitait à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

— Mais Nurmengard est en Europe de l'Est.

— Et ?

— La femme de Berwick. Meredith. Elle est enceinte, non ? Elle ne pourra pas lui rendre visite avant longtemps.

Un éclat dur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry et il paraissait à deux doigts de demander « Et alors ? », avant que Kingsley n'interrompe la conversation d'un geste de main.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. La décision du Magenmagot est prise et ils ne reviendront pas là-dessus.

Gabrielle hocha le menton, un pli soucieux barrant toujours son front, tandis qu'Harry pinçait les lèvres.

— Ils se sont prononcés très vite, ajouta la jeune femme.

— La sauvagerie de l'acte en lui-même a poussé le président à se montrer intransigeant.

Gabrielle fut prise d'un frisson et se tut. Harry ferma les paupières à demi, comme pour occulter les images qu'il avait en tête.

Ils avaient vu le corps d'Andrew, pour l'identification. Il avait vomi. Elle avait pâli et tourné de l'œil. Les dégâts qu'avait faits l'arme étaient autrement plus impressionnants qu'un simple Avada Kedavra. Avec le sortilège de Mort, les victimes semblaient dormir. Alors que l'horreur était gravée sur le visage de leur mentor. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé à Berwick pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, il avait ri. Puis il avait dit « Parce que je voulais le voir souffrir ». A leur lecture du compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire, cette phrase avait mis Harry dans une telle rage que Gabrielle avait béni Merlin que Berwick ne soit pas face à eux à cet instant.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, poursuivit Kingsley, mais je vais le répéter encore une fois. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de votre faute. Personne n'aurait pu prédire cela, absolument personne. Et je vous interdis de vous en vouloir pour cela.

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry, lourd de sens. Celui-ci détourna la tête. Il savait qu'il devrait blâmer Berwick plus que quiconque pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Andrew était mort, c'était avant tout parce qu'il était venu le chercher lui, au tout début de son enquête. Lui qui l'avait jeté au beau milieu d'Azkaban et de ses loups. Et à présent il était terrifié que cela arrive à Gabrielle. Ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi il était déjà prêt à refuser la proposition de Kingsley lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole d'un ton mesuré.

— Je sais que vous êtes tous deux toujours en deuil et qu'il est difficile d'aborder de tels sujets, mais vous savez qu'il en est de mon devoir. Je pense qu'assigner un nouvel Auror à l'affaire pour vous aider ne serait pas superflu.

— Hors de question, protesta aussitôt Harry d'un air buté.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Gabrielle.

— Vous craignez tous les deux que les récents évènements ne se reproduisent et vous voulez éviter à tout le monde d'être exposé, je le comprends, assura Kingsley, mais…

— Nous sommes les seuls Aurors du bureau à maîtriser parfaitement l'enquête, l'interrompit la jeune femme avec aplomb, coupant également l'herbe sous le pied à Harry. Expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants à un nouveau venu ne nous ferait perdre que plus de temps. Nous sommes à un cheveu d'attraper le tueur, nous progressons de jour en jour ! Je suis certaine qu'un nouveau membre ne serait que contre-productif.

Elle soutint le regard de Kingsley de longues seconds, déterminée. Le Ministre poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes des deux mains, les yeux fermés. Cela faisait de longues années qu'un crime aussi violent n'avait pas été commis, et qui plus est contre un Auror. Le fait qu'Harry soit personnellement touché ne faisait que rendre la situation plus difficile encore. Les journaux allaient en faire leurs choux gras. Et il se sentait assez démuni face à cette situation, pour la première fois depuis de longues années de mandat.

— Très bien, marmonna-t-il en soupirant une seconde fois. Avez-vous obtenu des résultats probants depuis la dernière fois ?

— On a étonnamment bien avancé cette semaine, marmonna Harry.

D'abord apathiques et désespérés à l'annonce de la mort d'Andrew, ils étaient rapidement passés au stade de la colère. Et cette haine envers Berwick les avait poussés à s'investir davantage dans leur enquête. Pour oublier la peine qu'ils ressentaient, tout autant que parce qu'ils avaient la sensation qu'ils le devaient à leur défunt collègue. Pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mort pour rien.

— Présentez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé et nous aviserons sur l'affectation d'un nouvel Auror ensuite, dans ce cas, leur proposa Kingsley.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard rapide. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'embarquer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire, ce serait trop dangereux. Il allait falloir être convaincants.

— Suite au meurtre de Lestrange, on a réduit nos suspects au nombre de trois, commença Gabrielle. Demelza Robins, Stewart Ackerley et Evan Wellins. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur avec la victime et seul un gardien aurait pu apporter le dard empoisonné du continent. L'un d'eux est donc forcément un des complices du tueur.

— Et pourquoi pas le tueur en lui-même ? demanda Kingsley.

— Notre coupable a jusque-là toujours utilisé des intermédiaires, mais on ne néglige pas l'option qu'il ait agi par lui-même cette fois-ci. C'est juste une hypothèse moins convaincante.

— A ce stade de l'enquête, poursuivit Harry, on a deux suppositions. Ce gardien, quel qu'il soit, fait l'intermédiaire entre Letterford et Ward. Soit il agit sous leurs ordres à tous les deux. Soit il ne fait que se conformer aux souhaits de Ward pour piéger Letterford.

— Et quelle option est la plus viable ?

— Disons qu'on a des avis partagés sur le sujet, répondit Harry avec une légère grimace. Je pense que Letterford est innocente et qu'on cherche à la piéger. Gabrielle estime qu'elle a le bras long dans la prison et qu'elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir commis ces meurtres.

— Comme ce sujet était devenu une impasse, intervint la jeune femme, on a décidé de fouiller un peu dans le passé de nos trois suspects.

— Vous avez donc pu déterminer lequel semblait le plus susceptible d'avoir attaqué Lestrange ?

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard un peu gêné. Harry poussa un soupir et se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé, tandis que Gabrielle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Kingsley haussa un sourcil, peu surpris devant leur silence équivoque.

— Je suppose que c'est un non, répondit-il à leur place.

— Disons plutôt que les trois ont l'air coupable chacun à leur manière, marmonna Gabrielle en grimaçant. Ackerley reçoit la visite d'une mystérieuse femme dont il semble fou amoureux mais dont il refuse de nous dévoiler le nom car elle est mariée. Il nous a été impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit sur elle, mais on pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une des filles de Ward qui le manipule. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

— Quant à Demelza, il y a deux ans de trou noir dans son passé, soupira Harry. Elle nous a affirmée avoir été internée en France suite à une dépression, mais il n'y aucune trace d'elle dans les archives de l'établissement dont elle nous a donné le nom. Il est possible qu'elle ait pu être enrôlée par Ward. Mais bien que cette absence soit suspecte, ça nous semble peu probable.

— Effectivement, approuva Kingsley d'une voix lente. Vous avez essayé d'en savoir plus ?

— Elle affirme que l'institut a égaré son dossier et on a aucun proche auprès de qui confirmer l'histoire, elle a perdu toute sa famille durant la guerre et ne s'est fait aucun ami lors de son court passage à l'école des Aurors. Considérant le fait que cela date de plusieurs années, on a estimé judicieux de le mettre de côté pour le moment.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Kingsley d'un hochement de tête. Et Evan Wellins ?

— On était à peu près sûr que c'était lui le gardien corrompu, répondit Gabrielle. Il dépose une somme d'argent plutôt conséquente sur son compte à un rythme régulier. On a immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait de l'argent sale de Ward, qui l'utilisait pour s'acheter ses services. Les gobelins n'ont rien voulu nous dire et Wellins a bien évidemment démenti. Il nous a affirmé que ces donations provenaient d'une tante généreuse. Celle-ci a confirmé son alibi, mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment s'y fier.

— Wellins n'a manifesté aucun signe de mensonge lors de son interrogatoire, renchérit Harry, il semblait parfaitement serein. Peut-être un peu trop. En tout cas, son langage corporel ne l'a pas trahi. Mais malgré cela on a quand même décidé de le filer. Il nous paraissait bien trop suspect pour le lâcher. Rien à signaler pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. On saura bientôt d'où provient cet argent et qui est le généreux donateur.

— Ce Wellins semble donc notre coupable le plus probable, conclut Kingsley en se reculant au fond de son fauteuil. Et à propos du reste du personnel et des détenus ? D'autres choses à signaler ?

— On a placé Letterford sous étroite surveillance, Sofia Kucharski est chargée d'avoir un œil sur elle en permanence, dit Harry. Elle est arrivée de Nurmengard pour remplacer Berwick et est exempte de tous soupçons.

Sa mâchoire se serra en prononçant le nom de l'ancien gardien et Gabrielle lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle reprit la parole un ton plus fort, craignant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui réduirait leurs efforts à néant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pousse le Ministre à leur imposer un nouveau coéquipier.

— Et dès la semaine prochaine, on se penchera sur le cas de l'infirmière, Hawkins, qui est susceptible d'être sous la coupe de Letterford. Quant à Philips et Bishop, le chef des gardiens et la réceptionniste, ils possèdent tous deux des zones d'ombre dans leur passé qu'on va tenter d'éclaircir.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Kingsley les considéra de longs instants d'un air pensif, ses doigts croisés sous son menton. Il réfléchissait intensément, les deux autres retenant leur souffle avec appréhension, attendant la sentence.

— Vous semblez maîtriser cette enquête sur le bout des doigts, dit finalement Kingsley. Et non seulement vous traquez le coupable, mais vous allez aussi beaucoup plus loin que ça. Peut-être que grâce à vous, la prison d'Azkaban sera purgée de ses démons. Si vous dites que vous n'avez besoin de personne d'autre pour faire le travail, je vous fais confiance. Cependant, je veux des comptes-rendus hebdomadaires. De vous deux simultanément. Et si jamais un autre meurtre survenait…

— Cela n'arrivera pas, affirma Harry d'une voix ferme. Le piège se referme sur eux sans qu'ils ne le réalisent.

Kingsley eut un sourire un peu triste devant sa conviction farouche. L'éclat dur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui faisait craindre l'explosion qui allait sans aucun doute survenir lorsque ses émotions remonteront à la surface. Lorsqu'il réaliserait que la perte d'Andrew était définitive et irréversible et que rien qu'il ne pourrait faire apaiserait sa soif de vengeance.

— Vous pouvez y aller, les congédia-t-il avec un maigre sourire. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Harry et Gabrielle se levèrent aussitôt. Ils le remercièrent d'un murmure et se glissèrent hors du bureau d'une propreté impeccable. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout du couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant les ascenseurs, dans un silence inconfortable.

— On se voit demain ? chuchota Gabrielle.

Harry hocha le menton d'un air vague, la mâchoire serrée et les poings enfouis au fond de ses poches.

— A demain.

Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour gagner la salle de transplanage. Gabrielle le regarda partir avec tristesse. Elle non plus ne voulait pas être à demain.

Mais ils auraient au moins l'un l'autre pour se supporter et s'aider à travers cette épreuve.

* * *

Le ciel gris, plombé de lourds nuages, reflétait parfaitement l'humeur qui régnait dans le cimetière en contrebas. Il ne pleuvait pas mais il régnait un froid glacial. Harry avait relevé le col de sa robe pour se protéger du vent violent, son regard fixé droit devant lui, le visage inexpressif. Gabrielle se tenait à ses côtés, les joues couvertes de larmes. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et la serrait avec force, comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule bouée, de la seule chose qui la maintenait debout.

Devant eux, le cercueil d'Andrew s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre, entouré de trois sorciers aux baguettes levés, qui fronçaient les sourcils avec concentration. L'assemblée était des plus restreintes. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des Aurors, en fonction ou à la retraite, qui avaient connu Andrew au travail. Le seul qui tranchait parmi ce groupe austère était Tobias. Le visage grave, il se tenait au premier rang, les mains croisées devant lui.

Lorsque le cercueil heurta enfin le fond du trou, les trois sorciers se redressèrent et agitèrent une nouvelle fois leurs baguettes. Le tas de terre proprement empilée sur le côté s'éleva et recouvrit la tombe, formant un tertre parfait. Le mage qui avait présidé la cérémonie fit à son tour un grand geste du bras. Le marbre qui recouvrit la sépulture était ostentatoire, marqué d'une inscription qui fit grincer des dents la plupart des personnes présentes. Lorsque Tobias se leva pour prendre la parole, Harry serra la mâchoire, sans pour autant bouger d'un poil.

— Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés, dit-il d'un ton grave. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, une veillée est organisée sur Harley Street.

Tout le monde se leva dans une vague de chuchotements, exceptés Harry et Gabrielle, qui semblaient figés sur place. Kingsley, installé un peu plus loin, leur lança un regard inquiet, mais Robards l'entraîna avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de les rejoindre. Le cimetière se vida peu à peu, le petit groupe se divisant en deux. Certains suivirent Tobias jusqu'à Harley Street pour la veillée, les autres rentrèrent chez eux, accablés et les yeux rouges.

— Il n'aurait pas du tout aimé ça, chuchota enfin Gabrielle lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Toute cette comédie. Son frère qui prétend aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

— Mais il est l'exécuteur testamentaire, répondit Harry d'une voix atone. On ne peut rien faire.

— Je sais.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et ôta sa main de celle d'Harry pour s'essuyer les yeux. Les membres raides, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tombe toute récente. Elle s'agenouilla près du marbre lisse et effleura des doigts l'épitaphe. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Harry la rejoignit à pas lents et s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de colère en parcourant les lettres dorées et la pierre parfaite. Ça le mettait en rage de savoir que les dernières volontés d'Andrew n'avaient pas été satisfaites. Il savait que jamais son mentor n'aurait accepté d'être enterré à un autre endroit qu'à côté de sa femme. Qu'il aurait détesté ce luxe ostentatoire, cette cérémonie grotesque, les larmes de crocodile de Tobias. Ce « A mon frère bien aimé » gravé à vie sur sa tombe. Il en était malade.

Mais comme il l'avait dit à Gabrielle, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient totalement impuissants. Tobias avait beau être le pire Veracrasse possible, il était dans son droit le plus total au regard de la justice sorcière.

— Tu veux aller à la veillée ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Les enfants étaient chez ses beaux-parents pour le week-end, il s'était senti incapable de s'occuper d'eux alors qu'il pouvait à peine s'occuper de lui-même. Et il avait catégoriquement refusé que quiconque mette Ginny au courant. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de le convaincre qu'il avait besoin de soutien, de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Mais il avait Gabrielle pour ça. Elle pourrait comprendre sa peine bien mieux que Ginny le pourrait jamais, parce qu'elle aussi avait connu Andrew.

— On peut passer y faire un tour, dit-il finalement.

Gabrielle se releva, essuya de nouveau ses joues humides et glissa son bras sous le sien. Unis dans leur douleur, ils sortirent du cimetière désert. Les rues de Londres étaient bondées malgré la température glaciale. Ils se frayèrent lentement un passage à travers la foule de Moldus aux joues rougies par le froid. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de bifurquer dans Harley Street.

Tobias avait réservé une petite salle vétuste, au rez-de-chaussée d'un bâtiment tordu au bord de la ruine. L'endroit avait apparemment du succès pour tous les jeunes amateurs de sensations fortes qui voulaient se faire peur l'espace d'une nuit. On disait que l'endroit était hanté. Il était évident que Tobias avait souhaité dépenser le moins possible. Il était prêt à étaler sa soi-disante générosité pour la cérémonie, mais il avait dû estimer qu'une veillée non obligatoire ne requérait pas autant d'efforts.

Harry grinça des dents devant les murs humides, le papier peint à moitié déchiré et les jus de fruits bas de gamme qui s'étalaient sur une table branlante recouverte d'une nappe en papier. Il fusilla du regard les gobelets en plastique, les taches non identifiées qui s'étalaient sur le sol et surtout Tobias, qui étalait sa prétendue tristesse avec une théâtralité à vomir à deux Aurors sceptiques.

— Finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée, grogna Harry.

— On peut aller boire un verre juste tous les deux si tu veux, suggéra Gabrielle. Je connais un bar assez sympa pas très loin. On ne pourra pas se recueillir comme à une véritable veillée mais…

— Andrew préférerait ça à cette mascarade. Allons-y.

Ils tournèrent les talons, fuyant l'horreur de cette vision, les lèvres tordues par l'amertume. Andrew aurait mérité mille fois mieux que ça. Il était rageant de se sentir si impuissant face à cette situation. Ils sortirent de la bâtisse et s'immobilisèrent un instant dans la courette laissée à l'abandon qui s'étalait devant la porte. Harry poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir. Il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à cette journée. Il n'avait perdu personne depuis la guerre et les récents évènements ramenaient à la surface de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

Gabrielle posa une main sur son avant-bras. Mais ce ne fut pas ce geste qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Au loin sur sa droite, vaguement, il percevait un son qu'il connaissait bien et que pourtant il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de ce bruit, il vit tout de suite rouge.

Un journaliste se tenait près du portail rouillé, son appareil photo vissé sur son nez et l'objectif braqué sur eux, capturant à vie leur tristesse sur sa pellicule.

Harry serra les poings et s'avança vers lui, prêt à hurler, mais le reporter s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Il aurait été tout à fait capable de le poursuivre à travers la foule, juste dans l'espoir de se défouler et d'avoir un exutoire pour sa colère et sa peine, mais Gabrielle le retint fermement.

— Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Harry. Pense à ton image.

Il eut bien envie de répondre qu'il s'en fichait, mais c'était faux. Le moindre de ses actes pourraient retomber sur ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas agir avec autant d'impulsivité qu'auparavant.

— Je hais ces rapaces qui se repaissent de la douleur des autres, gronda-t-il.

— Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge peu discret.

— Vous partez déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas rester prendre au moins un verre ?

Harry serra des dents en entendant cette voix. Il ne savait pas si son self-control pouvait encore être mis à l'épreuve aujourd'hui.

— La cérémonie nous a fatigués, répondit Gabrielle d'un ton poli mais froid.

— Oui, je comprends bien. Merci beaucoup d'être venu, je suis sûr que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Harry toisa Tobias avec mépris. Il détestait cet homme, pour sa cupidité, son avidité, sa fausseté. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste de le voir repartir gagnant dans cette histoire, avec la fortune familiale dans la poche prête à être dilapidée.

— Sauf votre respect, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je pense que nous sommes plus en mesure de dire ce qui aurait pu faire plaisir à votre frère que vous.

Tobias sembla choqué par une telle franchise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans proférer un seul son.

— Je suis désolé que vous voyiez les choses ainsi, finit-il par dire après quelques instants de silence. Quoique vous en pensiez, j'aimais mon frère et il me manquera.

Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Il n'était pas dupe. Gabrielle tenta de le calmer d'un regard apaisant, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il était plein d'une adrénaline qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Et Tobias lui fournit la parfaite excuse pour le faire.

— Je tenais juste à vous signaler, avant que vous ne partiez, que je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps en Angleterre. Une fois le manoir de notre oncle Archibald vendu, je pourrais rembourser mes dettes et m'offrir une petite retraite en France. Si vous souhaitez récupérer quelque chose à Andrew, je peux tout à fait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry écrasait son poing sur sa figure. Gabrielle poussa un petit cri, surprise. Tobias se courba en deux, les mains plaquées sur son nez cassé d'où s'écoulaient des flots de sang. Harry, le souffle court, le regarda avec mépris. Sa main le lançait douloureusement, mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien trop satisfaisant de regarder un homme qu'il haïssait jurer de tout son saoul sous la douleur. Il était tellement plus libérateur de se battre avec les poings plutôt qu'avec la magie. Il avait l'impression de s'être défoulé bien plus que s'il l'avait ensorcelé.

— Andrew a travaillé toute sa vie pour gagner cet argent contrairement à toi, sale gobelin avare, cracha-t-il. A défaut d'en faire meilleur usage, j'espère pour toi que tu seras vite endetté. Et que tu n'auras plus personne vers qui te tourner.

Un déclic lui fit tourner la tête. Le photographe était de retour, immortalisant la scène par rafales. Le dégoût que cela inspira à Harry était si puissant qu'il en fut presque étourdi. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme, qui cette fois parut si terrifié qu'il se figea sur place.

— Harry, stop, arrête !

Gabrielle posa une main sur son poignet et le força à la regarder. Le désespoir dans ses yeux le frappa. Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Sonné, il abaissa son bras. Le journaliste en profita pour s'enfuir, avec sur sa pellicule une preuve de son emportement. Mais Harry le laissa partir. Il se sentait gêné par son propre comportement. Son regard tomba sur Tobias, le visage barbouillé de sang et une main toujours sur son nez brisé.

A présent, la colère laissait de nouveau place à la tristesse. Il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi le jour où ils avaient enterré Andrew. Ce n'était pas lui faire justice. Il rangea sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Celle avec laquelle il avait frappé Tobias commençait à le lancer. Il se demanda distraitement s'il ne s'était pas brisé une phalange.

— Je porterai plainte ! lança Tobias d'un ton féroce.

— Essayez donc de remporter un procès contre le héros du monde sorcier, lui rétorqua Gabrielle d'un ton féroce. J'aimerais bien voir les gens vous rire au nez.

Elle sortit sa baguette et Tobias recula, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de mépris avant de réparer son nez brisé d'un coup de baguette brusque.

— Partez donc en France, disparaissez. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Allez viens, Harry, on y va.

Elle lui empoigna fermement le poignet et le tira hors de la courette délabrée. Derrière eux, plusieurs personnes inquiètes sortaient de la salle décrépite, semblant enfin se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais ils disparurent dans la foule avant que quiconque ait pu les arrêter.

— Tu as besoin que je soigne ta main ? demanda la jeune femme.

Harry secoua la tête, mais il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle voie qu'il souffrait. Elle poussa un soupir, marmonna quelque chose contre la fierté mal placée des hommes et l'entraîna dans une ruelle adjacente complètement vide. Elle examina son poing blessé avec circonspection à l'abri des regards.

— Tu peux la bouger ?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la main plusieurs fois avec une grimace. Finalement, rien ne semblait cassé.

— C'est juste une contusion, dit Gabrielle, qui en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Dans l'idéal tu aurais besoin d'un onguent, mais dans l'absolu tu peux t'en passer, je n'ai rien sur moi.

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison, soupira Harry.

— Pour te saouler et finir ivre mort sans que je puisse te surveiller ? Je ne pense pas. Tu as besoin de décompresser. Suis-moi.

Elle le précéda hors de la ruelle et remonta la rue vers le nord. La nuit était presque tombée malgré l'heure peu avancée. Ils marchèrent de longs instants en silence, la tête enfouie dans le col de leurs capes pour contrer le froid, jusqu'à arriver devant un pub minuscule, coincé entre un café qui n'avait pas encore ouvert et une boutique de vêtements.

— Leur bière est absolument parfaite, tu vas voir.

Harry grogna un acquiescement et la suivit jusqu'au bar quasiment désert. Elle commanda deux choppes, qui furent bientôt posées devant eux, débordantes de mousse.

— A Andrew, murmura-t-elle.

— A Andrew, répéta-t-il.

Ils burent quelques instants en silence, un silence apaisant. Gabrielle laissa son regard se perdre parmi les bulles pétillantes de sa boisson, tandis qu'Harry examinait les lieux d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Un bar arrondi en bois, des tabourets en cuir vieilli, de petites tables désordonnées, des chaises peintes en un rouge un peu fané, des tableaux de peintres français et des lampes à pétrole accrochés au mur. L'endroit avait du charme, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait l'air d'être ce genre de petits bars intimistes où il faisait bon de se retrouver avec ses amis après le travail. Parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin.

— Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le ton un peu gêné de Gabrielle lui fit aussitôt recentrer son attention sur elle. Il la considéra avec curiosité, étonné de son air vaguement coupable.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'en voulut à l'instant où il prononça cette phrase. Bien sûr que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Ils venaient d'enterrer leur mentor, collègue et ami. Mais Gabrielle ne sembla pas blessée par sa maladresse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et soupira, embarrassée.

— Moi oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui ne te plaira sûrement pas.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, pendant lequel Gabrielle s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle parla en gardant ses yeux fixés sur ses mains, serrées autour de sa choppe à peine entamée.

— Je suis passée voir Meredith Berwick ce matin.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour retrouver sa voix. Cette simple phrase avait été comme un coup dans l'estomac.

— Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie de poser une question plus élaborée.

— Parce qu'elle se retrouve complètement seule, enceinte, à quelques semaines de son terme et…

— Et son mari a tué Andrew, la coupa Harry avec froideur. Tu aurais trouvé ça juste, toi, qu'il continue à vivre sa petite vie de famille comme si de rien n'était ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… Meredith n'avait rien demandé, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je me faisais du souci pour elle.

— Pour une femme que tu n'as croisée qu'une fois dans ta vie.

— J'ai le droit d'être humaine, non ?

Harry ne répliqua pas et s'enferma dans un silence buté. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ressentait ces mots comme une trahison, sans qu'il sache bien expliquer pourquoi. Il vida sa choppe d'un trait et la reposa un peu brutalement sur le bar. Gabrielle poussa un soupir et se tourna enfin franchement vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui refusait de croiser son regard.

— Je comprends ton sentiment, Harry, je t'assure. Mais j'avais besoin de la voir. Parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, même si je n'aurais pas dû. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour elle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles ?

— Parce que je tenais à te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit.

— Je ne veux rien savoir.

Harry se leva à demi, prêt à partir et rentrer chez lui, noyer sa peine et sa colère dans le Whisky Pur Feu. Mais Gabrielle l'en empêcha d'une main ferme et le força à se rasseoir d'une voix soudainement dure.

— Tu vas poser tes fesses sur ce tabouret et tu vas m'écouter attentivement Potter, c'est clair ?

Il hésita un instant à partir quand même, mais la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux lui montrait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Il eut un léger grognement, pour la forme et lui obéit avec une moue réprobatrice. Cela soulagea Gabrielle, qui se détendit de manière imperceptible.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

— Dis-moi donc ce qui était si important.

Gabrielle leva une main pour commander deux nouvelles choppes et attendit que les bières furent posées devant eux pour commencer.

— En allant la voir, j'avais peur que Meredith me ferme la porte au nez ou qu'elle m'insulte de tous les noms. Mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a tranquillement invité à boire un thé.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour te poignarder dans le dos plus tard ? grinça Harry. Pardon, c'est trop tôt pour l'humour noir, s'excusa-t-il devant son regard désapprobateur. Continue.

— Elle a essayé d'apaiser sa soif de vengeance. A Jensen. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à voix basse, de dire qu'Andrew avait ruiné leurs vies, qu'il ne trouverait plus jamais de travail et qu'ils ne pourraient pas élever correctement leur enfant. Elle a tenté de le raisonner, de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il s'enfermait dans sa colère et sa rancune. Il disparaissait des heures durant, elle ne savait où et revenait plus sombre encore que d'habitude.

Gabrielle s'interrompit et but quelques gorgées de bière. Lorsqu'elle reprit, Harry nota qu'elle évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet sensible d'Andrew. Une ellipse dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

— Elle était déjà dégoûtée par ce qu'il s'était passé à la prison. Jensen qui battait les prisonniers. Elle n'en avait aucune idée avant son renvoi. Ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite a éteint le peu d'amour qu'il lui restait pour lui. Elle a refusé d'aller le voir en prison provisoire avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Nurmengard. Et elle s'est empressée d'aller voir un avocat pour entamer une procédure de divorce. Elle ne veut plus avoir aucun lien avec lui, ni elle, ni son bébé à naître.

— Et c'est censé me faire sentir mieux ? murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

— Elle veut appeler son bébé Andy.

Une brusque émotion noua la gorge d'Harry. Il ne savait que répondre à cela. Gabrielle sembla le comprendre, car elle pressa son poignet avec force, sans rien ajouter. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser pour son comportement, à admettre qu'elle avait eu raison, mais elle secoua doucement le menton. Elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles, elle savait déjà ce qu'il pensait.

Ils continuèrent de boire leurs choppes en silence, le bar se remplissant peu à peu autour d'eux. Le brouhaha qui les enveloppait les isolait plus encore dans leur tristesse commune. Une fois les dernières gouttes de bière avalées, ils échangèrent un regard épuisé. La journée avait été longue et beaucoup trop riche en émotions pour leur propre bien.

— Je dois retrouver Elijah dans moins d'une heure, soupira Gabrielle. Le pauvre ne sait plus quoi faire pour me remonter le moral.

— Au moins tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend, moi je n'ai qu'une maison vide.

— Tu aurais dû dire à Ginny de rentrer.

Harry haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il préférait que sa femme ne soit pas là. Elle l'aurait soutenu, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle l'aurait pressé d'abandonner l'enquête. De la donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas par égoïsme, mais parce qu'elle se serait fait du souci pour lui et son inquiétude se serait vite transformé en colère lorsqu'il aurait refusé, comme d'habitude. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre malgré le danger. Il en était incapable. Sa conscience ne l'aurait jamais laissé en paix.

Et ça Ginny ne le comprenait pas. Son absence était donc un soulagement. Il s'en voulait pour cette pensée. Et il s'en voulait encore plus lorsqu'il se prenait à songer que parfois il aurait aimé être avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait plus, quelqu'un qui aurait accepté son métier pour ce qu'il était. Un danger permanent certes, mais nécessaire pour lui. Ces pensées le rendaient honteux et coupable. Mais elles revenaient de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Il les imputait, un peu lâchement, à la distance qui les séparait depuis maintenant presqu'un mois.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Gabrielle avait des scrupules à partir et le laisser seul. Il s'apprêtait à l'encourager à rejoindre Elijah sans plus se préoccuper de lui, lorsque le visage de son amie s'éclaira soudainement. Avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, elle fit un geste de la main vers une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

— Rebecca ! Par ici !

D'abord surprise, l'intéressée les rejoignit dès qu'elle les repéra parmi la foule de personnes attroupées autour du bar. Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une éternité. Harry épia la nouvelle venue du regard avec discrétion par-dessus sa choppe presque vide. Elle lui était totalement inconnue. Et absolument magnifique. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer de honte à cette seule pensée et plongea son nez dans son verre, se coupant de leur conversation. Ginny était décidément absente depuis trop longtemps.

— Harry ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Les deux femmes le regardaient, Gabrielle avec inquiétude et Rebecca avec amusement et curiosité.

— Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il.

— Je te demandais si ça t'embêtait que je te laisse avec Rebecca ? demanda sa collègue. Je dois rejoindre Elijah et je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

— Non bien sûr, pas de problème, s'entendit-il répondre.

Cela eut le mérite de faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Gabrielle, malgré la culpabilité qui lui nouait les entrailles. Que penserait Ginny si elle savait qu'il passait la soirée seul dans un bar avec une belle inconnue ? Il se rassura en se disant qu'il pourrait s'éclipser dès que Gabrielle sera partie. Cette dernière le serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à lui envoyer un hibou si jamais il avait besoin d'elle. Il la remercia d'un murmure et la regarda partir la gorge serrée. Son soutien avait été essentiel pour lui aujourd'hui et il se demandait comment il pourrait jamais lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

— On va s'installer là-bas ? Il commence à y avoir un peu de monde ici.

Harry voulut refuser, mais Rebecca s'éloigna avec son verre avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Il hésita un instant avant de la suivre, se disant que rester quelques minutes ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rentrer dans sa maison vide, où tout ce qui l'attendait était une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu déjà entamée.

Ils s'assirent à une petite table dans le coin, loin des groupes tapageurs qui réclamaient leurs commandes au bar. Harry garda le regard résolument fixé sur sa choppe, qu'il buvait à petites gorgées. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Rebecca peser sur lui. Il se demandait distraitement au bout de combien de temps il pourrait s'en aller sans que cela paraisse impoli.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir pris pour Elijah, lança la jeune femme avec un petit rire. Gabrielle m'avait dit qu'elle passait la soirée avec lui, j'ai sauté aux conclusions un peu vite.

— Pas de soucis, marmonna Harry.

Un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que oui, elle était magnifique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bruns en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Sa tenue, bien que simple, la mettait pourtant très bien en valeur. Un haut noir asymétrique et un pantalon en lin blanc. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui le captivaient. Des prunelles bleues foncées, qui portaient un regard attentif et perçant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait cet éclat de sincérité, de réalité brute, qui l'attirait comme un papillon attiré par la flamme. Et en cela, elle était dangereuse pour lui.

— Tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

— J'étais censée retrouver mon père mais il a eu un empêchement à cause d'un client, répondit Rebecca en jouant distraitement avec sa paille.

— Comment est-ce que tu as connu Gaby ?

Plus il posait de questions et plus il avait l'illusion de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle sembla comprendre ses intentions car ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire joueur et pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle s'éloigna de lui pour maintenir entre eux une distance respectable, dans une attitude tout sauf aguicheuse. Elle était juste là pour le surveiller à la demande de Gabrielle, c'était tout. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle sentait qu'elle l'attirait. Mais elle ne comptait pas en profiter.

— On s'est croisé un soir dans un bar de Soho, par l'intermédiaire d'amis communs. Un vrai coup de foudre amical, sourit-elle. J'ai eu l'impression de rencontrer ma sœur perdue depuis longtemps. On a les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes passions, les mêmes buts.

Elle arrêta un serveur qui passait et lui demanda deux cocktails supplémentaires.

— Je préfère rester à la bière, l'arrêta Harry.

—Gaby m'a dit ce que représentait Andrew pour vous. Et il n'y a qu'un seul remède à ça, boire et oublier.

— Jusqu'à demain matin.

Elle a un sourire un peu tordu qui fait naître une drôle de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Gêné, il détourne le regard et se met à tapoter le bord de la table avec ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ces choses en présence d'une autre femme que Ginny. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une excuse pour partir, le serveur déposait un cocktail devant lui. Rebecca cogna son verre contre le sien et but quelques gorgées.

— Tu travailles dans quoi ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Il se disait que s'il continuait à la faire parler il serait moins tenté.

— Je suis dessinatrice pour un petit magazine que tu ne connais sûrement pas. C'est tout aussi ennuyant que ça en a l'air.

Elle répondit à toutes les questions qu'il lui posa avec une certaine réserve, semblant faire attention à ne pas faire le moindre geste ambigu. Il l'écoutait avec attention, apaisé par cette voix douce aux accents rauques. Il se dit distraitement qu'elle avait un timbre qui aurait pu s'accorder parfaitement aux chansons de jazz qu'écoutaient parfois Hermione sur le vieux tourne-disque de ses parents.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, il raconta quelques anecdotes du travail qui la firent rire, elle lui décrivit certains des dessins stupides qu'elle avait dû faire pour son journal. Ils partagèrent quelques souvenirs de Poudlard, se disputèrent gentiment sur qui de Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle était la meilleure maison.

Si au début Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de la quitter le plus cérémonieusement possible, l'idée avait depuis longtemps disparue à présent. Il était si agréable de parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et qui le traitait comme une personne normale. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Cette conversation lui semblait se dérouler hors du temps. Loin du meurtre d'Andrew, de son enquête qui patinait, de son épouse enfuie à l'autre bout de l'Europe, sûrement entourée d'un tas de beaux et jeunes joueurs de Quidditch.

A vrai dire, au fur et à mesure de la soirée et des verres de cocktails qu'ils descendaient, Ginny finit par s'effacer peu à peu de ses pensées en même temps que sa culpabilité. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait la sensation d'être juste Harry. Pas le Sauveur du monde sorcier, ni un Auror, un père ou un mari. Juste Harry.

Au moment où ils abandonnèrent les cocktails pour passer aux shots, tout commença à tanguer autour de lui. Rebecca riait de plus en plus fort. L'esprit un peu embrouillé, il s'était rapproché d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Il se demandait vaguement si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle aussi avait trop bu car elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il effleura son poignet.

Lorsqu'elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait cette envie en lui, cette faim dans son ventre qui le poussa à s'avancer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait embrasser ces lèvres rouges et tentantes.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec avidité.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître votre ressenti sur ce long chapitre, par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la mort et l'enterrement d'Andrew, les conséquences... Savoir si je me suis plantée ou pas. Je vous en serais donc vraiment très reconnaissante de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En bien ou en mal, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si ce que j'écris plaît, s'il y aurait des éléments à modifier ou pas, donc vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Les critiques constructives me permettent toujours de m'améliorer, et même si c'est juste pour laisser un petit mot et me dire que vous appréciez, ça fait super plaisir et ça motive beaucoup pour l'écriture. ^^

En parlant d'écriture, je pense avoir quasiment fini cette fiction ! Je viens de terminer le chapitre 25, si je respecte ce que j'ai planifié pour l'instant, il devrait y avoir aux alentours de trente chapitres. Donc patience, vous saurez bientôt tout. :p

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je me doute que la fin ne sera pas appréciée par beaucoup de monde, mais je vous assure, ne perdez pas espoir. XD Disons que j'ai pas mal hésité avec que faire du Hinny, vous serez fixé dès la semaine prochaine. :)

En attendant, tout plein de bisous et je l'espère à très bientôt en review ! :hug:


	23. 23 - Retour inattendu

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Arwengeld** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle, qui a passé la soirée avec Harry après l'enterrement d'Andrew

\- Elijah : petit ami de Gabrielle

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

\- Rachel : soeur de Gabrielle

\- Lucy Letterford : détenue, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne. Corrompt un gardien.

\- Curtis Ward : bras droit de Lucy

\- Isaac : sous les ordres de Curtis, qui l'a accusé d'avoir acheté le poison utilisé pour tuer Macnair ; tué par Curtis, qui a envoyé sa main à Lucy

\- Sofia Kucharski : nouvelle gardienne venant de Nurmengard, chargée de surveiller Lucy

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière de la prison, a perdu sa famille entière pendant la guerre

* * *

Harry grogna en s'éveillant ce matin-là. Les paupières lourdes, le corps couvert de sueur, la tête prise dans un étau, il avait une belle gueule de bois. Il repoussa avec difficulté les draps qui l'entouraient, chaque geste lui coûtant un effort qui lui semblait surhumain. Il tâtonna un instant sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à trouver ses lunettes, les colla sur son nez et se redressa en grimaçant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il était presque nu. Il ne portait que son caleçon.

La soirée de la veille lui revint alors par flash. Le bar tamisé, les conversations bruyantes, les cocktails, les shots, le rire de Rebecca et ses lèvres rouges. Leur baiser. Horrifié, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, mais c'était le trou noir. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui échappait. Comme s'il chassait du vide.

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne tandis qu'il tentait de se rappeler. Qu'avait-il fait après avoir embrassé Rebecca ? Avaient-ils été plus loin ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement osé coucher avec elle dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Ginny ? La culpabilité lui rongeait la poitrine et était à deux doigts de le rendre fou. Il avait presque peur de regarder à côté de lui, peur d'y trouver un corps alangui, abruti par l'alcool.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, les draps étaient vides. Froids. Il n'en fut qu'à moitié rassuré. Peut-être Rebecca était-elle partie pendant la nuit, pour leur épargner un réveil gênant.

A moitié dégrisé, Harry se leva et enfila ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers étroits le plus rapidement possible, ne sachant trop ce qu'il allait trouver au rez-de-chaussée. Il craignait presque d'y trouver Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les enfants, assis en silence, à le fixer avec déception et sévérité. Mais le salon était vide.

Cependant, des bruits s'échappaient de la cuisine. Le cœur prit dans un étau, Harry se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Il poussa la porte et vit Rebecca, de dos, habillée comme la veille d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon blanc, ses cheveux ondulés lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle fouillait dans les placards en marmonnant à voix basse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, une grimace sur le visage. Son maquillage avait coulé, son rouge à lèvres était délavé, et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi jolie.

— T'as pas de potion pour la gueule de bois ici par hasard ?

Peu sûr de sa capacité à faire de la magie en cet instant, Harry ouvrit lui-même le placard qui contenait les potions, onguents et remèdes qu'ils gardaient à portée de main. Au fond, entre un philtre du sommeil et une fiole d'essence de dictame, se trouvait la potion bleue tant convoitée. Il en prit quelques gorgées avant de la tendre à Rebecca, qui l'imita avec un certain soulagement.

— Merci, soupira-t-elle. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'entendre penser.

Il ne répondit pas, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit aussi détendue. Aussi peu coupable. Elle se conduisait comme si tout était normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Hier soir était une erreur, finit par dire Harry d'une voix sourde.

— Je suis bien d'accord, on est devenu beaucoup trop vieux pour boire autant, affirma Rebecca avec une grimace. Tu as quelque chose à grignoter ? Je meurs de faim.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Son ton acide sembla la surprendre.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Un problème ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Cette situation est peut-être normale pour toi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tromper ma femme.

Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute à elle, qu'il avait sa part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, mais l'accuser était plus facile que de se remettre en question. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, Rebecca laissa échapper un petit rire. Il fut si stupéfait qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver.

— Gaby m'avait dit que tu étais un homme droit et intègre, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais à ton code moral à ce point-là. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Potter. Deux adultes enivrés qui ont échangé un peu de salive, y a pas mort d'homme.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en passant et sortit de la cuisine. Hébété, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, figé sur place, avant de la suivre jusqu'au salon. Il arriva à temps pour la voir se redresser, un élastique tiré de sous le canapé entre les doigts. Elle s'attacha les cheveux d'un geste rapide et regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

— Merci pour cette nuit, j'aurais été incapable de rentrer chez moi. Je vais y aller, en espérant que la prochaine fois on sera plus raisonnables sur l'alcool.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en biais, un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réagir.

— Attends ! l'appela-t-il.

Il l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, qu'il retira aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retourna, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

— Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Entre nous ?

— Bien sûr que non, on était beaucoup trop bourrés pour faire quoi que ce soit, l'un comme l'autre, affirma Rebecca en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Juste… du baiser, marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise.

Rebecca eut un sourire à la fois doux et triste. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre.

— J'étais un peu plus en possession de mes moyens que toi, alors je t'ai repoussé et je t'ai proposé de te ramener chez toi. Etant donné qu'on était tout à fait incapable d'appeler le Magicobus dans notre état et encore moins de transplaner, j'ai appelé un taxi. Tu t'es vomi dessus en arrivant ici, je t'ai déshabillé, mis au lit et je suis redescendu m'écrouler sur le canapé parce que j'étais trop mal pour rentrer chez moi directement.

Harry ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé et étranglé par la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas couché avec Rebecca, mais il l'avait embrassée, et si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, s'il n'avait pas été ivre, il aurait certainement été plus loin.

— Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, lui dit la jeune femme avec un soupir. Gaby m'a dit que tu étais du genre à prendre la responsabilité de tout et n'importe quoi, mais il ne faut pas culpabiliser pour un simple baiser. On était complètement saouls. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer, rejette donc la faute sur moi.

— Sur toi ? répéta-t-il en ricanant, d'un air las.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle d'une voix claire en le regardant franchement. J'ai senti ton attirance, j'aurais dû rester sur mes gardes. J'ai profité de toi alors que tu étais en deuil. Alors que ta femme était loin de toi et que tu avais besoin d'un support moral.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, grinça Harry.

— Mais tu peux choisir de t'en souvenir ainsi.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de se mentir à lui-même ainsi. Il avait évité le pire, mais il était entièrement responsable. Il se rappelait encore avec netteté des lèvres douces de Rebecca sur les siennes, du goût de sa langue, du contact de ses cheveux soyeux lorsqu'il y avait glissé sa main. Et de son envie d'aller plus loin. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il l'avait voulu, sur le moment. Pour lui, c'était tout aussi grave.

— Ecoute, soupira de nouveau Rebecca, ce baiser, ce n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un moment d'égarement de deux ivrognes. Alors que tu étais triste d'avoir perdu un être cher. Tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

— Ne dis pas ça, gronda Harry. Ne minimise pas ce que j'ai fait.

— Et toi arrête de te conduire comme si tu avais commis l'ensemble des sept péchés capitaux, s'emporta-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour un truc aussi insignifiant. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

Devant son insistance, Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux égarés dans son regard farouche.

— Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ?

— Je…, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

— Réponds à la question, Potter ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite, est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ? Est-ce que tu as envie de m'embrasser, de coucher avec moi, d'oublier ta femme dans mes bras ?

Harry se sentit pris de nausées. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire ou s'il s'agissait des derniers relents d'alcool. Devant sa détermination, il se sentit presque obligé de la regarder. Et s'il retrouva cet éclat de sincérité brute qui l'avait attiré hier soir, il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de l'approcher ou d'effleurer sa peau douce. A vrai dire, tous ses traits lui rappelaient Ginny à présent. Ils ravivaient sa culpabilité plus sûrement encore que le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Non, finit-il par dire.

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es amoureux de ta femme, lui dit fermement Rebecca. Alors arrête de souffrir tout seul dans ton coin et dis-lui de rentrer à la maison.

Harry baissa les yeux, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

— Merci, souffla-t-il. Tu sais comment trouver les mots justes.

— Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air triste et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule.

— C'est dommage, je suis sûre qu'en d'autres circonstances on aurait pu être amis, toi et moi.

— Sûrement, si tu n'étais pas une Poufsouffle, la taquina-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Elle semblait tout d'un coup très lasse.

— Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne si ça peut te rassurer. Pas même à Gaby.

— Merci, répondit Harry, reconnaissant. Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourrais transplaner ? Ou si tu n'es pas encore en état, sortir par la porte de derrière ? J'ai des journalistes qui campent devant chez moi de huit heures du matin à huit heures du soir.

— Pas de problème, ma migraine a disparu. Au revoir, Harry.

Il lui murmura un adieu après qu'elle ait transplané. Et avec son départ, le silence de la maison vide sembla peser plus encore sur ses épaules. Le trou dans son cœur s'élargit et il poussa un profond soupir en s'adossant à la porte fermée. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer cela à Ginny ? Devait-il seulement lui en parler ?

Il préféra aller se verser un fond de whisky. Après tout, il avait encore une semaine pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Elijah débarrassa les reliefs de leur repas de midi d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Gabrielle lisait pour la quinzième fois au moins la une du _Sorcier du Dimanche_ , le front barré d'un pli soucieux. En première page s'étalait une photographie en noir et blanc d'Harry qui brisait le nez de Tobias d'un coup de poing, surmonté d'un titre en lettres capitales « _Le Survivant perd ses moyens_ ».

— Tu te fais du mal à relire cet article encore et encore, fit remarquer Elijah, l'éponge suivant ses mouvements de baguette pour laver les assiettes.

— Je sais, soupira Gabrielle. Mais je m'inquiète pour Harry. Il est instable en ce moment. L'enquête qui n'avance pas comme on le souhaite, Andrew, Tobias, les journaux…

Elle se tut, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle aussi était très sensible sur ces sujets-là, bien qu'elle tente de ne pas le montrer et de rester forte. Elijah sentit son désarroi. Il s'éloigna de l'évier et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Et moi je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, murmura-t-il. Tu es tout aussi touchée qu'Harry. La mort d'Andrew vous a affecté tous les deux, et ce n'est pas une plaie qui se refermera du jour au lendemain. Il va vous falloir du temps.

— Il faut surtout qu'on attrape ce tueur.

Gabrielle essuya ses yeux gonflés de larmes d'un geste irrité. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Elle pourrait pleurer une fois que l'assassin serait derrière les barreaux.

— Je vais peut-être aller voir Harry aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Je n'aurais même pas dû l'abandonner avec Rebecca hier, j'ai été bête, il a besoin de quelqu'un d'un proche…

— Il doit passer la journée avec ses enfants.

— Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient chez les Weasley et ça m'étonnerait qu'il les rejoigne. Harry est du genre à boire sa peine tout seul dans son coin comme un martyr, il est hors de question que je le laisse se renfermer sur lui-même. Alors je vais le traîner chez sa belle-famille par la peau des fesses pour qu'il soit entouré comme il se doit. Même si je dois le faire contre son gré, je…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ce fut Elijah qui se rendit au salon et qui revint, le combiné à la main.

— C'est ta sœur, lui dit-il.

Gabrielle le remercia et rosit légèrement devant son sourire attendri. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de ranger la vaisselle en quelques coups de baguette, tandis que la jeune femme appuyait enfin sur le téléphone vert. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, Gabrielle omettant soigneusement de mentionner Andrew. Elle préféra laisser glisser la conversation sur leur mère, Rachel semblant absolument ravie qu'elle ait décidé de prendre ses conseils au pied de la lettre.

— Maman a l'air de revivre en tout cas, disait-elle d'un ton joyeux.

— C'est le soleil de Floride, ironisa son aînée.

— Non, je pense vraiment que votre conversation lui a fait beaucoup de bien, elle en avait besoin. Tu veux lui parler ?

Gabrielle hésita un instant. Elle savait que cela ferait plaisir à sa sœur, mais à part échanger quelques mots gênés, elle n'avait rien à dire à sa mère.

— Une prochaine fois, promit-elle. Je dois y aller, je ne suis pas seule.

— Oh très bien, je ne te monopolise pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. A bientôt !

— Embrasse tout le monde pour moi !

Elles échangèrent encore quelques au revoir, puis Gabrielle raccrocha avec un léger soupir. Sa situation familiale était loin d'être idéale. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait s'arranger, mais seulement avec beaucoup de temps et d'efforts.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrais les rencontrer ? demanda Elijah.

— Qui ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Ma mère et ma sœur ?

— Non, bien sûr, tes cousines au troisième degré à qui tu ne parles plus depuis des années.

Elle tira la langue devant son ton taquin et le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Elijah laissa échapper un petit rire et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou avant de relever la tête. Son regard se fit plus sérieux lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille et effleura sa pommette d'une caresse légère.

— Je ne plaisantais pas, tu sais.

— Je sais, soupira Gabrielle. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prête. Et elles non plus je pense.

— J'attendrais dans ce cas.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit la fit rougir. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude qu'on la regarde avec autant de tendresse.

— Je suis désolée de briser ce moment, mais il faut que j'aille voir Harry, soupira-t-elle enfin après quelques instants de silence.

— Rectification, il faut qu' _on_ aille voir Harry.

— Avoue que tu veux juste voir à quoi ressemble le héros dont tout le monde parle, le taquina-t-elle.

— Tu m'as percé à jour.

— Tu risques d'être déçue.

Elle acheva cette phrase sur une grimace. Elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle allait retrouver son ami. Mais avec Elijah à ses côtés, elle se sentait déjà plus forte.

* * *

— Hé ! Hé ! Je viens de me blesser, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !

Lucy vit le visage du gardien s'assombrir en voyant qui le hélait ainsi. Pourtant, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la faire sortir de sa cellule. Sa main ensanglantée parlait pour elle. Il la saisit durement par le bras et l'entraîna au bout du couloir, jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où il la poussa sans un mot. Son visage fermé montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe de son petit stratagème. Une fois sûr que le grincement de la cage brinquebalante masquait ses paroles, il marmonna entre ses dents :

— Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, affirma Lucy d'un air ingénu.

La plaie ouverte qui barrait sa paume laissait tomber de grosses gouttes de sang sur le sol sale. Elle y était allée un petit peu trop fort, la blessure était trop profonde. Mais elle avait besoin de s'entretenir avec lui.

— Le colis que tu as reçu pour moi…

— Tu veux dire la main de ce pauvre gars ? lui répliqua le gardien d'une voix sèche.

— Ça ne change rien, l'interrompit-elle, faisant fi de son dégoût. Ce n'est pas parce que Curtis m'affirme qu'Isaac a pris son identité pour acheter le poison, qu'il le torture, l'ampute et le tue, que je lui fais de nouveau confiance. Isaac a toujours tenu tête à Curtis. Il le gênait. Une telle coïncidence est impossible.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

— Je veux que tu te rappelles pour qui tu travailles. Ouvre tes oreilles. Rapporte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Curtis. Je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote.

— Excepté que je ne travaille pas pour toi. Mais pour la personne qui me paye.

— Et l'argent qui est utilisé pour te payer, il vient de mon coffre à moi, siffla Lucy, furieuse devant cet affront.

— Celui de ta famille. Qui est maintenant celui de Curtis. Je ferai ce qu'il me dira.

— Je te laisse cinq secondes pour revenir sur ta parole.

— Sinon quoi ? Sans moi, sans Curtis, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici. Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en chuintant. Le visage du gardien redevint impassible, tandis qu'il poussait sèchement Lucy devant lui. Celle-ci, enragée, serra les poings, oubliant sa blessure. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la plaie qui traversait sa paume.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix avec un fort accent. Je crrroyais que cette prrrisonnièrre était sous ma rrresponsabilité.

Lucy émit un grognement audible en voyant Kucharski sortir de la pièce au fond du couloir. Les Aurors lui avaient mis cette vipère sur le dos depuis son arrivée. Elle surveillait ses moindres mouvements, rendant ses entrevues avec l'imbécile à ses côtés quasiment impossibles.

— Elle s'est blessé, répondit ce dernier d'un ton poli. Comme vous n'étiez pas là, je ne faisais que l'amener à l'infirmerie.

— J'étais juste passée aux vestiairrres, rrrécupérrrer ma montrrrre. Je peux prrrendrrre le rrelai.

Il hocha le menton d'un geste sec et tourna les talons sans lui accorder un seul regard. Lucy, elle, ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu.

Elle était encore plus en colère que jamais lorsque Kucharski la fit entrer dans l'infirmerie. Une boule de fureur gonflait sans s'arrêter dans sa gorge et dans son ventre, prête à exploser. Et cette rage était mêlée à un sentiment de peur et d'impuissance qu'elle haïssait.

Elle évalua rapidement ses possibilités. Il avait raison. Sans lui, elle n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Sans Curtis, elle était faite comme un rat. Condamnée à moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de sa peine. Si le tueur ne l'éliminait pas avant. Bien que cela ne semble pas être son plan. Il avait apparemment l'intention de la piéger pour ses crimes et il le faisait avec une telle subtilité qu'elle ne savait que faire pour répliquer. C'était comme se battre contre du vent. Inutile et épuisant.

Tandis que Kucharski l'attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, Hawkins la fit asseoir sur l'alèse marron de la table d'examen et examina sa main d'un œil critique.

— Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

— En mangeant, répondit Lucy d'une voix laconique.

Hawkins leva les yeux au ciel et alla fouiller dans un de ses nombreux placards, pour en ressortir un pot d'onguent, une fiole de potion et un rouleau de gaze. Elle versa le liquide rouge clair dans un bol et y trempa longuement le bandage, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Tandis qu'elle travaillait, Lucy évalua rapidement les lieux d'un coup d'œil.

Elle n'était venue ici que très rarement. Les autres prisonniers n'osaient en général pas la toucher. Le blanc des murs et les couleurs vives des peintures lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Et bêtement, ça lui donna envie de revoir enfin la lumière du soleil. Il était même rare de sentir l'air frais sur leurs visages depuis que les promenades quotidiennes sur le toit étaient interdites, depuis le meurtre de Scabior.

Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle pour s'échapper. Elle y avait souvent pensé. Elle avait été à chaque fois entourée d'un ou plusieurs gardiens, rendant toute fuite impossible. Mais à présent qu'elle était seule dans l'infirmerie, l'idée faisait peu à peu son chemin. Elle n'avait qu'une seule adversaire. Hawkins était fine, elle pourrait sûrement avoir le dessus physiquement.

Mais l'infirmière avait de nouveau saisi sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision. Elle recouvrit la plaie d'une couche d'onguent et l'entoura du bandage imprégné de potion.

— Et voilà, ça sera guéri d'ici demain matin. Autre chose ?

Lucy pouvait voir dans le visage fermé d'Hawkins qu'elle lui était tout à fait hostile. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle jeta un œil à la porte entrouverte derrière laquelle se trouvait Kucharski. Et avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir davantage, elle parlait en un chuchotement rapide, d'une voix où perçait la peur.

— Il faut que vous m'aidiez. J'ai besoin de vous.

Hawkins haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

— Vous savez que j'ai le bras long, et encore plus hors de cette prison, continua Lucy dans un murmure précipité. Je peux vous obtenir tout ce que vous voulez. Argent, un poste dans n'importe quel autre endroit qu'ici, ce que vous souhaitez.

— En échange de quoi ? demanda Hawkins d'un ton neutre.

— Je vous rends service, vous me rendez la pareille. Vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles. Ici et à l'extérieur. Vous serez mon allié, vous m'informerez de tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Hawkins resta silencieuse de longs instants. Elle soutint le regard de la prisonnière un long moment avant de baisser la tête. Lucy serrait les poings et les dents, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Elle avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un de son côté. Un sentiment de triomphe l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'infirmière. Mais il s'évanouit lorsqu'elle la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux. D'un regard dur et implacable.

— Tu dois être sacrément désespérée pour faire appel à moi, Letterford, lui lança-t-elle sèchement. La seule chose dont j'aurais besoin, tu ne peux pas me l'obtenir.

— Vous n'avez pas idée des ressources que j'ai, insista Lucy. Je peux vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez.

— La seule chose que je souhaite, la coupa brutalement Hawkins, c'est que ma famille soit à mes côtés. Mes parents, mon frère, assassinés par ces pourritures de Mangemort. Et autant que je sache, il n'existe aucun moyen de ramener les morts à la vie.

Lucy resta silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant désespérément une parade. Mais son cerveau tournait à vide.

— Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Letterford, siffla la jeune femme. Je ne fais pas partie des personnes corruptibles de cette prison. Je suis une personne d'honneur. Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais une telle proposition, je peux te jurer que je ne refuserais pas aussi gentiment.

Avant que Lucy ne puisse tenter d'argumenter ou de la menacer, Hawkins ouvrit grand la porte et appela Kucharski d'une voix sèche. La gardienne entra dans la pièce, saisit la prisonnière par le coude et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Lorsque le battant de l'infirmerie se referma brutalement derrière elles, Lucy sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi seule et isolée depuis son entrée dans la prison. Pourtant, elle releva le menton, carra les épaules, serra les dents et retint ses larmes. Son regard se fit dur, son port de tête fier. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber sans se battre.

Et il était hors de question de leur montrer sa faiblesse. Elle serait forte jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à être totalement désespérée, acculée, sans défense. Mais avant ce moment-là, elle avait encore des cartes à jouer. Elle devait juste deviner lesquelles.

* * *

Ils étaient assis chacun d'un côté de la table, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, serrées autour de son verre de whisky. Ginny contemplait sans un mot le ruban des Harpies qu'elle avait ramené et qu'elle entortillait autour de ses doigts.

Harry avait passé la journée à se demander s'il devait lui avouer ce qui le torturait. Il avait été incapable de sortir, incapable de se rendre chez les Weasley récupérer les enfants, incapable de penser à autre chose. Lorsque Gabrielle était venue lui rendre visite avec Elijah dans l'après-midi, elle avait attribué son silence et son air préoccupé à la perte d'Andrew. Et lorsqu'elle avait mentionné leur collègue, Harry s'était senti honteux. Son mentor était à peine enterré qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, repoussé au fond de sa mémoire, accablé par ses propres soucis personnels.

Gabrielle avait tenté de le sortir, de l'emmener chez sa belle-famille, mais il avait fermement refusé. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir leur faire face vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Alors ils avaient passé quelques heures ensemble, au coin du feu, à parler et à boire. Du thé pour eux, du whisky pour lui. Harry avait laissé Rebecca, Ginny, Andrew, glisser au fond de sa mémoire, pour converser avec légèreté de tout et de rien. Il avait appris à connaître Elijah, avait taquiné Gabrielle comme autrefois. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais son cœur s'était de nouveau alourdi lorsqu'il leur avait dit au revoir. Son sourire s'était évanoui à l'instant où ils avaient transplané. Il était retourné s'écrouler dans le canapé et quand la porte s'était ouverte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait bêtement cru qu'ils étaient revenus chercher quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié.

Sauf que ce n'était pas eux qui se tenaient sur le seuil, mais Ginny. Et la vision de sa femme l'avait assommé quelques instants. Il l'avait fixée avec stupeur, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple vision. Mais sa voix, son parfum de lavande, l'éclat dans ses yeux, étaient bien réels. Malgré sa joie de la revoir, il s'était senti incapable de l'étreindre. Il ne pensait pas la voir si tôt. Elle n'était censée rentrer que dans cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'il avait espéré mettre à profit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire. La voir aussi vite, aussi abruptement, l'avait laissé sans voix. Stupide.

Alors ils s'étaient assis à la table de la cuisine et depuis, ils étaient restés silencieux. Incapables de même croiser le regard de l'autre. Et ça lui laissait un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Cette gêne, ce mutisme, ce malaise, ce n'était pas eux. Lui qui pensait que leurs retrouvailles permettraient enfin d'améliorer les choses entre eux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ses actions dresseraient un tel mur invisible. Ginny était tant sur la réserve que sa culpabilité devait se lire sur son visage.

Il déglutit bruyamment, mal à l'aise.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais de retour avant quelques jours, dit-il enfin.

Ginny releva la tête, comme surprise d'entendre sa voix. Elle posa le ruban sur la table et croisa les doigts sans le quitter des yeux.

— Hermione m'a écrit. Elle m'a mise au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. J'ai fait mes bagages et je suis rentrée le plus vite que j'ai pu.

— Tu vas rater la finale.

— Aucune importance. Tu aurais dû me dire, Harry. Pour les journaux. Pour Andrew. Je serais rentrée beaucoup plus tôt si j'avais su.

— Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça. Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer depuis le début de cette enquête, tu méritais de t'amuser sans penser à rien d'autre.

Ginny poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, avec un air infiniment triste.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me protéger et de garder tout le fardeau sur toi ? Je suis ta femme, on est censé se soutenir l'un l'autre. Je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu as sauvée de la Chambre des Secrets ou l'adolescente que tu as quittée à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Alors arrête de jouer au héros et laisse-moi partager ta peine. C'est ce qu'on s'est promis dans nos vœux de mariage, non ?

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait raison bien sûr, de bout en bout. Mais c'était tellement difficile pour lui de lâcher prise. Malgré toutes les années écoulées, il avait toujours cette peur au fond du ventre, cette crainte de se voir arracher tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Un sentiment qui avait été plutôt bien enfoui jusqu'à présent, mais l'enquête avait tout ramené à la surface, jusqu'à les faire imploser.

— Ecoute, soupira Ginny de nouveau. J'avais besoin de ce temps loin de toi pour réfléchir. A toi, à moi, à nous. Je t'aime toujours, Harry, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ça a été si difficile ces derniers temps. Je ne sais plus comment réparer les choses entre nous. J'en ai envie, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Alors, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on aille voir un conseiller conjugal. Quelqu'un qui nous aiderait à… mettre les choses à plat. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La bouche sèche, Harry ne trouva même pas la force d'acquiescer. Si seulement elle était revenue une journée plus tôt. Vingt-quatre heures auraient fait toute la différence. Jamais il n'aurait embrassé une autre femme, jamais il n'aurait senti cette culpabilité dévorante. Il n'aurait pas hésité à sauter sur l'occasion et à dire oui aussitôt. Mais le souvenir des lèvres de Rebecca sur les siennes l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Incapable de regarder Ginny dans les yeux, il baissa le regard sur ses paumes moites et son verre de whisky à moitié vide.

— Avant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Il déglutit, espérant contre attente qu'elle l'interrompe. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle semblait attendre la suite avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

— Hier soir, après l'enterrement d'Andrew, j'étais… au plus mal, articula-t-il difficilement. Pour nous changer les idées, Gabrielle nous a emmenés dans un bar qu'elle connaissait bien. On y a croisé une de ses amies. Gaby est partie et nous a laissés tous les deux. On a beaucoup bu et…

Il se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin, et encore moins de relever la tête. Il sentait sur lui son regard lourd de reproches.

— Tu as couché avec elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais… Je l'ai embrassée. Et… Je pense que si je n'avais pas été aussi saoul, j'aurais pu… vouloir aller plus loin.

Ces mots lui écorchèrent presque la gorge. Il sentait la honte lui brûler les joues.

— Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, dit-il dans un souffle. Crie, hurle-moi dessus, casse ce que tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu en aurais le droit.

Il attendit la tempête dans une immobilité rigide, prêt à endurer n'importe quoi. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire. Désabusé, fatigué, mais un rire tout de même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être dramatique quand tu t'y mets, Harry, soupira-t-elle.

Surpris, il releva la tête et la regarda enfin. Elle paraissait plus lasse que triste, plus exténuée qu'en colère. Elle se frotta le front d'un geste fatigué avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tu venais de perdre un ami proche, tu étais ivre. Tu avais besoin de soutien.

— Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai fait une bonne chose ? ironisa-il, incrédule devant sa réaction.

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sécheresse. Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Mais tu as des excuses. Tu n'as pas commis un acte impardonnable comme tu sembles le penser. Et je suis loin d'être totalement innocente moi aussi.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Harry se figea, le cœur glacé. Si Ginny lui annonçait qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'un autre homme, Merlin seul savait comment il réagirait.

— Ne t'imagines rien, je n'ai embrassé personne, et encore moins couché avec quelqu'un. Je me suis juste surprise plusieurs fois à flirter, plus ou moins sérieusement, avec certains hommes qui m'approchaient. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais ça. J'aimais me sentir désirée et désirable. Et je veux retrouver ça. Avec toi.

— Malgré ce que j'ai fait ?

— Malgré ce que tu as fait.

Il y eut un instant de silence, bien moins pesant qu'avant leur discussion. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi déclinait lentement derrière la fenêtre, projetant de longues ombres auteur d'eux.

— Je suis d'accord avec cette idée de conseiller.

— Parfait, murmura Ginny. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord là-dessus, il faudrait peut-être aller chercher les petits chez mes parents.

Harry hocha le menton. Les enfants allaient être ravis de revoir leur mère, c'était certain. Ils le seraient peut-être un peu moins en voyant l'évidente tension entre leurs deux parents. Même à cet âge, ils pouvaient sentir ce genre de choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

— Si tu pouvais aussi écrire un mot à Ron et Hermione. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

Il lui promit qu'il passerait les voir pour les rassurer. Puis ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se rendre chez les parents de Ginny. Ils se souriaient, ils se parlaient, ils se frôlaient tout en évitant de se toucher. En apparence, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils devaient faire bonne figure pour leur visite au Terrier.

Cependant, au fond d'eux, ils savaient que ça allait demander du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient prêts à essayer, pour leur famille, leurs enfants, leur couple. Mais il allait falloir être patient.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas d'enquête cette fois-ci, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

La semaine prochaine, le tueur reprend du service ! A votre avis, qui sera la pauvre victime ? Et comment est-ce que notre cher assassin lui règlera son compte ?

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à mercredi prochain !


	24. 24 - Meurtre en cellule

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Malh** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

\- Lucy Letterord : détenue, anciennement chef de la mafia londonienne, soudoie un gardien

\- Curtis Ward : criminel, ancien bras droit de Lucy, cherche maintenant à la piéger

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne, fraîchement arrivée de Nurmengard, chargée de surveiller Lucy

\- Allen Chase : détenu, ancien alcoolique, femme enceinte assassinée par Macnair

\- Georgina et Marvin : Sorciers Légistes du Ministère qui assistent les Aurors dans leur enquête

\- Lynn Walker : gardienne

\- Evan Wellins et Demelza Robins : gardiens entretenant une liaison adultère. Sur la liste des principaux suspects.

\- Harold Philips : chef des gardiens

\- Anna Young : directrice de la prison

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien, sur la liste des principaux suspects.

\- Ryan Hamilton : employé de cuisine à la prison, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Vera Hawkins : infirmière de la prison, a refusé une offre de corruption de Lucy

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste de la prison, a eu des aventures avec Evan Wellins et Ryan Hamilton

\- Scott Douglas : avocat de Curtis Ward

\- Clara Oswald : Auror à qui Harry et Gabrielle ont parfois demandé de l'aide (référence totalement voulue et assumée :mg: #ViveClara)

* * *

 _Dimanche, 22h54_

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Son sourire à elle se transforma en grimace, tandis qu'elle attendait, immobile. L'eau se mit à couler. Elle l'entendit tirer le rideau. Une fois sûre qu'il soit bien sous la douche, elle sortit du lit. Son corps nu frissonnant à l'instant où elle émergea des draps, elle gagna en deux enjambées le sac de son amant, négligemment jeté dans un coin, à côté de son pantalon. Elle ouvrit prestement la besace et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait, une lueur mauvaise s'allumant au fond de ses yeux. La bouteille était là, comme prévu.

Elle la déboucha avec précaution, puis sortit la fiole qu'elle avait dissimulée dans son sac à main. Elle en versa la totalité dans le Whisky Pur Feu avant de sceller le bouchon d'un coup de baguette. Ni vu ni connu. Elle essuya soigneusement le verre poli pour enlever toute trace de doigts et repositionna le tout comme elle l'avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, elle l'attendait, alanguie entre les draps. Elle lui retourna son sourire, cachant son dégoût sans aucun mal. Elle feignait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle était devenue une actrice hors pair. La vérité, c'était qu'elle détestait cet homme, son corps, ses mains, sa peau, sa voix. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout comme cette chambre d'hôtel sordide, ses murs en papier peint de velours jaune, ses tapis tachetés, ses draps rêches et son lit inconfortable.

Mais tout serait fini sous peu. Curtis avait raison, il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Tout serait bientôt fini.

* * *

 _Lundi, 20h03_

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda-t-elle.

Lucy fusilla du regard le gardien qui lui avait empoigné le bras pour la pousser dans les escaliers. Son murmure furieux se perdit parmi le bruit de pas des autres détenus qui descendaient les marches autour d'eux.

— J'ai le colis. Ward m'a dit de te le confier.

— Impossible avec Kucharski qui me surveille de près, grinça Lucy.

— A sa pause déjeuner ?

— Non. Trop risqué. Transmets-le directement à Chase. Avec mes amitiés.

Il hocha le menton d'un geste sec, mettant fin à leur court échange, que personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Ils atteignirent le huitième étage et il la jeta aussitôt entre les bras du vautour qui surveillait ses moindres mouvements presque nuit et jour.

— Et voilà, Sofia, fais gaffe, elle est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Lucy lui lança un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit d'un rictus sardonique. La gardienne remercia son collègue d'une voix froide et mena la prisonnière dans le coin de réfectoire qui lui était réservé, pour un énième repas en solitaire.

Assise seule dans son coin, Lucy observa les évènements d'un air sombre. La tête renfoncée dans ses épaules et le visage caché par ses mèches brunes, elle tourna le dos à Kucharski.

La proposition de son complice était tout à fait anodine, mais depuis la trahison de Curtis, elle se méfiait de tout. Les deux hommes pouvaient très bien travailler dans son dos, pour chercher à la piéger. Même si elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle mesure ils étaient liés aux meurtres qui balayaient la prison ces derniers mois. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce colis. Ni le toucher, ni même l'effleurer. Redoubler de prudence était la meilleure solution.

De sa table isolée, Lucy vit le gardien glisser la bouteille dans la poche de Chase, d'un geste discret, rendu presque invisible par l'habitude. Il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Les traits du détenu se tendirent brièvement. Puis le gardien s'éloigna et son visage redevint lisse. C'était fini en à peine quelques secondes. Lucy se détendit. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Lorsque le repas s'acheva, elle resta assise sur son banc, sous la surveillance solennelle de Kucharski. Comme d'habitude, elle serait la dernière à sortir.

Et ce fut grâce à cela qu'elle put assister ensuite à ce qui se déroula dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Elle regarda sortir la majorité des captifs. Les prisonniers à peine courte d'abord, dont ses chères voisines de cellules ; puis les vieux Mangemorts malades à peine capables de marcher, trahis par leurs vieux os ; et enfin les anciens disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été attaqués par le tueur. Une procession silencieuse qui commençait à devenir ennuyeuse.

Mais au moment où les premiers détenus franchissaient la porte du réfectoire, ses yeux attentifs virent la poche de Chase craquer et la bouteille rouler sur le sol, avec une légèreté tout sauf naturelle. Un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision attira son attention. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'auteur de cette action mystérieuse, les yeux de Lucy s'allumèrent d'une flamme de la compréhension.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite confirma ses soupçons.

D'un geste de baguette adroit, la bouteille se retrouva aux pieds de Selwyn. Le Mangemort regarda rapidement autour de lui et n'hésita qu'un instant. Sa main de rapace se referma autour du goulot et il la dissimula sous un repli sale de son uniforme grisâtre, sans qu'aucun gardien n'ait vu quoi que ce soit.

Lucy regarda Selwyn s'éloigner, inconscient de la sentence de mort qu'il portait avec lui. Et surtout, elle fixa de ses yeux flamboyants la personne responsable de ce meurtre entièrement prémédité. Car elle n'avait aucun doute sur le résultat de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister.

Kucharski la reconduisit en cellule, fermant la marche, sa main lui tenant fermement le bras.

Lucy, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, réfléchissait déjà à comment tirer profit de l'information. Il fallait qu'elle joue son jeu finement. Mais connaître l'identité du tueur d'Azkaban était définitivement un atout dans sa manche.

* * *

 _Mardi, 11h22_

Harry poussa un soupir et se frotta énergiquement les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Il n'avait que peu dormi la nuit passée, entre l'inconfort du canapé, les pleurs de Lily et les fréquents cauchemars d'Albus. Sans compter le hibou de Young qui était venu toquer à son carreau à six heures du matin pour lui annoncer qu'un nouveau meurtre avait eu lieu. Le réveil avait été brutal. Avant de partir, il avait tout de même prit le temps de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour Ginny et les enfants.

— Nuit difficile ?

— Courte surtout, soupira-t-il. Les enfants sont perturbés par ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Ginny, on n'a pas eu une seule nuit tranquille depuis qu'elle est rentrée.

Gabrielle eut un sourire contraint et lui pressa brièvement le poignet. Il lui avait bien évidemment parlé du retour de son épouse et des conditions posées, la thérapie, le conseiller conjugal, les chambres à part. Son amie avait été un soutien essentiel. Elle était la seule à laquelle il pouvait se confier aussi pleinement.

Jamais il n'aurait pu parler à Ron ou Hermione de ses problèmes de couple de manière aussi complète. Il n'avait aucune envie de traîner la famille au milieu de leurs histoires. C'était à eux de régler leurs problèmes. Les Weasley étaient de toute façon trop heureux du retour anticipé de Ginny pour même songer que les choses n'étaient pas encore au beau fixe. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire semblant bien longtemps, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour rendre Molly, Arthur, Ron et tous les autres heureux, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Et Ginny était d'accord avec lui là-dessus.

— Vous avez réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous ? demanda Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

— Dans deux semaines seulement. On a été chanceux, le délai habituel avant d'obtenir une première rencontre est normalement de plusieurs mois.

— Tu vois que ton statut de Survivant te sert à autre chose que faire la une des journaux.

Son ton taquin parvint à le faire sourire, malgré les circonstances.

— On devrait se reconcentrer sur l'affaire, finit-il par dire. Plus vite on aura mis à plat ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, plus vite on sera rentré chez nous.

La jeune femme acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la marée de parchemins qui les entourait, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

— Tu sais, marmonna-t-elle, plus les jours passent, plus les corps s'empilent, et plus je me dis que le meurtrier commettra une erreur. Mais ce con est si méticuleux que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait tous nous tuer en un clin d'œil sans qu'on parvienne à savoir de qui il s'agit.

— Le découragement est interdit dans cette pièce, la sermonna gentiment Harry. Et ne mine pas tous nos efforts. On a quand même fait pas mal de progrès depuis le début de cette enquête.

— Ça n'a pas empêché les meurtres de continuer.

— Certes, mais on ne peut pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Elle soupira un assentiment et ressortit le parchemin sur lequel elle avait recopié au propre ses notes de la matinée.

— Selwyn a été retrouvé dans sa cellule tôt ce matin, par la dernière ronde de nuit. Il présentait de nets signes de strangulation. Le seul indice retrouvé était une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide.

— Bouteille qui peut tout à fait porter les empreintes du tueur, pointa Harry.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard sceptique qu'il ignora. Il lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste de main et elle reporta son regard sur les quelques paragraphes qui suivaient.

— D'après les premières analyses de Georgina et Marvin, il est fort probable que la bouteille ait contenu une dose de potion d'Etranglement. Le visage congestionné, le teint jaunâtre, les yeux rouges, la trachée aplatie et obturée. Ça semble être l'hypothèse la plus plausible étant donné qu'il n'existe aucun signe physique d'ecchymoses autour du nez ou de la bouche pour étouffer les potentiels cris de la victime. Ils nous reconfirmeront tout ça dans une petite semaine.

— Parfait, soupira Harry. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à savoir, c'est comment cette bouteille est arrivée au sein de la prison.

— Ça me semble plutôt évident, répondit Gabrielle. Letterford a dû l'introduire par le biais de ce gardien corrompu dont on ne connaît pas l'identité, dans le but de s'acheter la loyauté de cet alcoolique de Chase.

— Mais comment elle se serait retrouvée entre les mains de Selwyn ? Et surtout, comment Letterford a-t-elle encore accès à ses ressources alors que Kucharski et Walker la surveillent sans relâche ?

— Peut-être que Letterford a ordonné à Chase de passer directement la bouteille à Selwyn, ou que le gardien travaille avec Ward et l'a transmise sur ses ordres.

Perdue, Gabrielle eut un grognement de lassitude

— En tout cas, j'ai hâte de connaître les résultats d'analyse sur la bouteille. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la tronche de Wellins quand elle est passée sous ses yeux, mais il a pâli à vue d'œil.

Harry fronça les sourcils, à moitié convaincu, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, les faisant échanger des regards fatigués.

— Je te parie ce que tu veux que Young a envoyé Philips nous chercher pour connaître nos conclusions.

Gabrielle ricana tandis qu'il alla ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n'était pas le chef des gardiens qui se tenait sur le seuil. Il fixa en silence la nouvelle venue quelques secondes, étonné, avant de s'exclamer :

— Clara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer leur collègue, sous le regard tout aussi surpris de Gabrielle. Elle leur adressa un sourire un peu forcé, comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire ne leur plairait pas.

— Je viens vous donner un petit coup de main dans votre enquête.

— On a déjà dit à Kingsley que…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Mais le Ministre a formellement ordonné à ce qu'un nouvel Auror soit assigné à l'affaire dès le prochain meurtre.

— C'est inutile, on a la situation parfaitement en main, grogna Harry.

— Et comment est-ce que tu peux nous aider sans avoir tous les éléments sur lesquels on travaille depuis des mois ?

— Robards m'a briefé toute la matinée. Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas que ce que vous vouliez, soupira Clara, mais c'est un ordre officiel, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Moi non plus.

Harry serra les dents, le regard sombre. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Kingsley n'agisse, mais il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il à contrecœur. Mais je veux que tu fasses extrêmement attention. Je ne tolérerais aucun autre dommage collatéral, c'est bien compris ?

— Oui, chef !

Il répondit au sourire amusé de Clara en levant les yeux au ciel et lui désigna une chaise vide.

Il devait avouer être plutôt surpris du choix de Robards. Oswald était une jeune Auror, diplômée depuis à peine cinq ans. Elle était perspicace, sérieuse et minutieuse, certes, mais avec bien moins d'expérience que de nombreux autres de leurs collègues. Cependant, c'était elle qui avait trouvé l'indice déterminant ayant mené à l'arrestation du plus grand baron de la drogue de Naples, lors de son stage de fin d'études, et il devait avouer que ça jouait en sa faveur. Et il admettait à contrecœur qu'avoir une nouvelle tête sur l'affaire ne pouvait pas les desservir. Son regard neuf serait sûrement un avantage.

— Alors comme ça Robards t'as exposé les éléments essentiels de l'enquête ? s'enquit Gabrielle.

— Oui, et j'ai pu lire vos différents compte-rendu, répondit Clara. Ils étaient assez détaillés pour que je saisisse vos principales pistes. Comment est-ce que vous souhaitez procéder pour la suite ?

— On en parlait justement, dit Harry. Il faut qu'on attende le retour d'analyse de la bouteille pour se faire une idée plus précise des personnes impliquées dans le meurtre de Selwyn.

— Pendant ce temps, je pense qu'on peut interroger ceux qui ont l'air d'avoir un rapport avec l'affaire, poursuivit Gabrielle. Chase. Letterford. Peut-être Wellins ?

— Pas tant qu'on aura pas tous les faits en main, s'opposa Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je veux avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle sous les yeux avant de risquer quoi que ce soit.

— Et Ward, pas moyen d'attaquer de ce côté-là ? les interrogea Clara.

— Rien de nouveau de la part de ceux en charge de son dossier. Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à le coincer et il ne semble pas avoir eu de rapport avec quelqu'un de la prison. Sans compter que Douglas le protège plus efficacement qu'un chien de garde.

Les trois Aurors eurent une grimace unanime. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle tout le département s'accordait, c'était la plaie que constituaient les avocats de la défense. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de voir un coupable sur lequel on accumulait des preuves depuis des mois être relâché suite à un argumentaire un peu trop convaincant, face à un Magenmagot de plus en plus indulgent.

— Donc on attend juste ? finit par demander Clara, sceptique.

— Il n'y a rien de particulier à faire par rapport à ce meurtre tant qu'on n'aura pas plus d'infos, mais on a encore quelques éléments à étudier, lui répondit Harry. Gaby ?

Aussitôt, Gabrielle fouilla dans les piles de parchemin qui l'entouraient pour en extraire une liasse couverte de sa petite écriture nette. Sur la première feuille s'étalait une courte liste de leurs principales pistes.

— Pour commencer, on se méfiait un peu de Hawkins, expliqua la jeune femme. Sa personnalité ne nous laissait pas à penser qu'elle pouvait s'allier à des criminels, mais en tant qu'infirmière, elle occupe une position idéale pour un transfert discret de marchandises plus ou moins légales.

— Mais Kucharski nous a rapporté une conversation qu'elle a entendue la semaine dernière. Letterford a fait une proposition de ce genre à Hawkins, et elle a très clairement décliné. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à son innocence.

— Est-ce qu'il est possible que Kucharski mente pour protéger sa collègue ? Ou que Hawkins ait parlé délibérément fort pour se faire entendre ? suggéra Clara, sourcils froncés.

— Impossible, répondit Harry. Kucharski est arrivée à la prison bien après le début de cette affaire, elle vient de Pologne et n'a eu avant sa venue aucun contact avec les personnes concernées. Elle est totalement étrangère à tout ceci. Et elle nous a précisé qu'elle a dû tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre. Letterford et Hawkins ne voulaient pas être surprises.

Clara hocha la tête, puis pointa le second tiret de leur liste.

— J'ai pu voir dans vos rapports que vous soupçonniez Wellins par rapport à d'importants versements sur son compte bancaire, vous avez eu d'autres infos depuis ?

— Aucune, marmonna Gabrielle. On a chargé deux-trois personnes du département de le filer pour savoir d'où lui vient tout cet argent, mais aucun résultat pour le moment.

— Et vous avez essayé de le faire parler ?

— Il a un alibi. Une tante soi-disant bien généreuse, qui a été plus que ravie de corroborer ses dires. Mais on ne lui fait pas confiance. Sans compter qu'il ne semblait pas rassuré aujourd'hui lorsqu'il a vu les indices qu'on a trouvés sur la scène du crime.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clara.

— Je vois que vous êtes minutieux. Et Robins ? J'ai lu qu'elle avait disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans ?

— Rien de concret de ce côté-là non plus, soupira Harry. Elle nous a affirmé avoir été internée en France pour une dépression, mais aucune trace d'elle dans les registres de l'établissement en question, ils disent qu'ils ont sûrement perdu son dossier.

— Vu que ça date d'il y a pas mal d'années, on s'est dit que ce n'était pas très important comparé au reste, appuya Gabrielle.

— Moins que cette histoire avec Ackerley en tout cas. Il a une liaison avec une femme inconnue qu'on soupçonne d'être en contact avec Ward.

— Vous pensez qu'elle le manipule ?

— C'est fort possible, Ackerley a l'air influençable.

— Et vous n'avez pas pu obtenir le nom de cette femme ?

— Il ne veut pas divulguer son identité pour lui épargner le moindre problème.

— Il a le droit de dissimuler de telles informations dans le cadre d'une enquête officielle ? s'étonna Clara. C'est passible d'une peine d'obstruction à la justice.

— Pas s'il n'est pas déclaré suspect principal et qu'on prouve que l'élément dont on a besoin est essentiel à la réalisation de notre enquête, grinça Gabrielle. On a posté aussi quelqu'un devant chez lui, mais rien pour le moment. Il a effectué plusieurs allers-retours suspects, mais il est impossible de le suivre après un transplanage.

Clara fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Je ne connais pas ces personnes aussi bien que vous, bien sûr, dit-elle lentement, mais avez-vous considéré le fait qu'ils soient peut-être tous les trois impliqués dans cette affaire ? Trois complices, ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça.

— Effectivement, on n'a jamais émis l'idée, murmura Harry, pensif. Mais si cela se révélait vrai…

— On sait déjà que cette prison est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle de toute façon, le coupa Gabrielle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on la brûlerait du sol au grenier.

— Et on enverrait les prisonniers se dorer la pilule sous le soleil des Caraïbes ? la taquina Clara.

— Blague à part, reprit Harry avec sérieux, je pense que c'est quelque chose à considérer. On a toujours réfléchi de manière à les distinguer, mais ils peuvent tout à fait travailler ensemble. Surtout si l'on considère que Wellins et Robins entretiennent une liaison.

— Ça faciliterait l'entente, effectivement, ironisa Gabrielle.

— Si je résume rapidement ce que vous avez déduit jusqu'ici, intervint Clara, on a un tueur en liberté, un gardien corrompu qui sert de lien entre Letterford et Ward, et une troisième personne qui travaille pour le compte de Ward contre Letterford. Il est possible que deux de ces rôles soient confondus, mais on recherche au minimum deux personnes.

— Je pense que tu as raison, approuva Harry. Il faudrait qu'on essaye de recouper les différents gardiens présents lors de tous les évènements reliés de près ou de loin aux meurtres ou aux chantages perpétrés par Letterford. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourra faire ressortir un ou deux noms.

— N'oublie pas que l'utilisation du Polynectar est tout à fait possible, pointa Gabrielle. Et pourquoi seulement les gardiens ?

— Ce sont les seuls à être en contact avec les prisonniers toute la journée. Ils sont plus susceptibles que les autres d'avoir commis tous ces crimes.

Gabrielle approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis que Clara, silencieuse, regardait pensivement une feuille de parchemin échappée d'un dossier.

— Et Philips et Bishop ? dit-elle soudain. Vous avez marqué ici que leurs passés comportaient d'étranges zones d'ombres.

— Il serait intéressant de creuser du côté de Philips étant donné sa position importante à la prison, admit Harry. Mais Bishop me semble une suspecte peu probable.

— Attends, attends, l'interrompit Gabrielle, je viens d'avoir une idée. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'elle avait couché avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Hamilton, Wellins de connus, et d'autres. Et si elle était la silhouette mystérieuse qui fréquente Ackerley ?

— C'est loin d'être stupide, approuva Clara. Elle est peut-être en contact avec Ward. Le coupable est souvent quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonne pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous l'apprendre.

— Très bien, soupira Harry. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Leur nouvelle collègue hocha aussitôt la tête et rassembla d'un geste les quelques feuilles mentionnant les noms de ces deux prochaines cibles.

— En attendant, moi je ramène tout ça à la maison pour réfléchir, décréta Gabrielle en rassemblant ses dossiers d'un geste de baguette. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur Harry, tu rentres chez toi et tu profites tranquillement de ton après-midi avec ta femme. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus pour le moment à part attendre.

— A vos ordres, chef, grogna l'intéressé d'un ton amusé. Et toi ? Tu ne passes pas la journée avec Elijah ? Il va être ravi de te voir le nez plongé dans tes parchemins.

— Il est en déplacement professionnel à Lijiang. Une histoire d'artefacts magiques datant du XVe siècle qui ont été exhumés. Le Ministère Chinois a refusé de les envoyer ici, il a dû se rendre sur place pour les étudier.

— Il est parti pour longtemps ?

— Aucune idée, ça va dépendre de l'avancée de ses observations et recherches, soupira Gabrielle. Tu me promets de ton côté que tu vas te reposer ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et promit en grimaçant, ce qui fit naître un petit rire chez Clara.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rester ici quelques heures, leur dit-elle. Histoire de me familiariser un peu avec les lieux et de parler avec quelques personnes pour tâter le terrain.

— Pas de problème, n'hésite pas à envoyer un hibou si tu as des questions, lui offrit Gabrielle.

Elle laissa une copie de ses notes à leur nouvelle collègue, qui la remercia d'un sourire et resta assise pour pouvoir les étudier en silence. Harry et Gabrielle se levèrent, la saluèrent d'un ton amical, puis quittèrent la pièce sur un dernier signe de main.

Depuis la mort d'Andrew, ils avaient choisi de déplacer leurs affaires dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro deux, évitant la première comme la peste. Elle leur rappelait bien trop leur mentor. Sa voix grave et profonde semblait encore résonner contre les quatre murs blancs, et sa silhouette massive paraissait toujours assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, à réfléchir à l'épineux problème sous ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Gabrielle une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

— Clara est un bon élément, répondit Harry après un instant de silence. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider à y voir plus clair.

— Mais elle ne remplacera jamais Andrew.

Il acquiesça, le souffle triste de son amie faisant douloureusement écho à ses pensées.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à les portes s'ouvrent en chuintant sur le huitième étage. Ils atteignaient à peine le bout du couloir lorsque Philips sortit du vestiaire des gardiens. Harry l'interpella, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, faisant sursauter Gabrielle.

— Mr Philips, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander.

— Cela ne peut pas attendre ? s'inquiéta le gardien. Il est bientôt midi, je vais devoir superviser les déplacements de prisonniers jusqu'au réfectoire pour le déjeuner.

— Non, c'est urgent, et cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps, lui assura Harry. Pourriez-vous aller chercher Lucy Letterford, et l'emmener au septième étage avec l'aide de Mrs Kucharski.

— Au septième étage ? releva Philips en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux. Mais les cellules sont…

— Vides, oui, je sais. Justement. Nous souhaitons isoler totalement Letterford jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête.

Il quêta l'avis de Gabrielle du coin de l'œil. Sa collègue hocha le menton et ajouta même :

— Veillez à ce qu'elle ne soit en contact avec personne d'autre que Walker ou Kucharski. Les repas lui seront apportés à sa cellule et elle ira aux sanitaires à des horaires différents des autres prisonniers. Qu'elle ne croise personne dans l'ascenseur ou les escaliers. Pas un détenu, pas un gardien, personne. Vous avez compris ?

Philips hocha la tête et bredouilla un assentiment. Il leur assura que cela sera fait le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir, Gabrielle se tourna enfin vers Harry.

— Bien vu, admit-elle. En espérant que le gardien qu'elle paye ne pourra pas entrer en contact avec elle.

— Je ne vois pas comment, avoua Harry. On s'est bien mis d'accord que Kucharski n'est absolument pas impliquée dans l'affaire, et s'il y a un gardien qui n'est pas corrompu, c'est bien Walker.

— On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de transplanage et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

— Il ne sert à rien de regretter ce qu'on a fait ou pas fait avant, grogna Harry. Les choses sont comme elles sont, on ne peut rien changer.

Gabrielle approuva d'un signe de tête peu convaincu, le visage sombre.

— Tu sais, j'ai rêvé pendant toutes mes études d'être chargée d'une enquête de cette envergure, lui confia-t-elle. Mais maintenant qu'on a toutes ces victimes sur les bras, je me demande où est-ce que j'avais la tête.

— Et ce ne sont que des Mangemorts, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, pointa Harry. Imagine ce que ça aurait pu être si ces personnes avaient été innocentes.

Elle fut prise d'un frisson et secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser.

— Allez, rentre chez toi. Profite de ta famille.

— Et toi ne te prends pas trop la tête sur tout ça, dit-il en désignant les dossiers.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici vingt minutes je serai devant ma télé avec une bonne de tasse de thé, lança-t-elle avec humour.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle songea que si Andrew avait été là, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel et grogné qu'elle était une jeune impertinente. Harry sembla le comprendre, car il la fixa avec tristesse. Si la douleur était toujours présente, leur deuil devenait cependant moins pesant. La colère de la perte avait été remplacée par le chagrin. Ils essayaient de se réconforter en se disant qu'ils se sentiraient mieux lorsqu'ils auraient coffré le coupable, même s'ils savaient que ce ne serait pas le cas. Parce qu'importe quand, où et comment ils attraperont leur tueur, Andrew ne sera pas parmi eux pour célébrer leur victoire.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger tout cela à voix haute pour le comprendre. Ils le savaient.

— A demain, murmura Gabrielle.

Harry lui répondit sur le même ton et agita la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle transplane. Il attendit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses émotions, puis il disparut à son tour. Malgré la froideur de ses relations avec sa femme, il avait quand même l'espoir que ces quelques heures en compagnie de Ginny et des enfants adoucissent sa peine.

Un étage plus bas, des cris résonnaient contre les murs de pierre de la prison.

— Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous dis que je dois parler aux Aurors, c'est urgent ! Amenez-moi Potter ! Dites-lui que j'ai une information de la plus haute importance ! Je sais qui est le tueur !

Kucharski et Philips l'ignoraient soigneusement. Lucy se débattait malgré les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, la corde s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa peau à chacun de ses gestes. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat de folie qui la faisait paraître plus dangereuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Ecoutez-moi, Philips, ou ce sera toute votre famille qui en pâtira, gronda-t-elle d'une voix terrible.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un coup d'œil terrifié mais ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule vingt les mains tremblantes et s'écarta pour laisser passer la prisonnière. Kucharski l'y poussa fermement, la baguette levée et le visage sévère.

— Je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi, cria Lucy, sa voix aux accents désespérés se répercutant dans le couloir vide. Je vous assure, je sais qui est le tueur. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

— Alorrs qui est-ce ? demanda Kucharski de son fort accent.

— Je ne suis pas aussi stupide, cracha la jeune femme. Je ne dirais rien sans passer un accord avec les Aurors. J'exige une immunité totale !

Les deux gardiens échangèrent un petit rire moqueur. Kucharski ôta ensuite ses liens d'un coup de baguette et referma la porte dans un claquement définitif. La rage au ventre, Lucy agrippa les barreaux, si fort que la jointure de ses doigts blanchit.

— Dites aux Aurors que je veux leur parler, bande d'incapables !

— Ils sont partis, répliqua Philips. En laissant des instructions très claires. Tu les verras demain matin, s'ils consentent à venir te voir.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons sans rien ajouter de plus. Philips descendit les escaliers, tandis que Kucharski se postait tranquillement devant la porte du couloir.

Dans leurs dos, Lucy hurlait des insultes d'une voix haineuse.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Je vous remercie pour votre lecture ! Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Lucy sait-elle réellement qui est le tueur ? Vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés ? :p Comme d'habitude, un petit avis ferait très plaisir ! :D

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre intitulé... "Le gardien corrompu". Et non ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût, vous saurez enfin qui est ce maudit gardien qui complique la vie de nos Aurors. XD A très bientôt ! *hug*


	25. 25 - Le gardien corrompu

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière, anciennement à la tête de la mafia londonienne. Corrompait un gardien via Ward et plusieurs autres prisonniers. Placée en isolement.

\- Curtis Ward : ancien bras droit de Lucy, cherche à la piéger.

\- Allen Chase : prisonnier, corrompu par Lucy au moyen de bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Clara Oswald : Auror, travaille sur l'affaire avec Harry et Gabrielle

\- Cox : Auror, a travaillé quelques fois sur l'affaire pour aider Harry, Gabrielle et Andrew.

\- Georgina : Sorcière Légiste

\- Derek : analyste du Laboratoire

\- Harold Philips : chef des gardiens

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne, remplace Jensen Berwick, vient de Nurmengard et est chargée de surveiller de près Letterford avec Walker

\- Lynn Walker : gardienne, chargée de surveiller de près Letterford avec Kucharski

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste. A eu une aventure avec Evan et Ryan.

\- Ryan Hamilton : employé au réfectoire, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Evan Wellins : gardien, a une liaison avec Demelza Robins. Tous les deux dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Lestrange.

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien, dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Lestrange. A une liaison avec une femme inconnue.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. :)

* * *

Il frappa plusieurs coups furieux contre la porte, sa panique lui donnant plus de courage que jamais. Inconscient du danger, il n'avait cette fois-ci pas peur de se prendre un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à sa vie sur le point de partir en lambeaux.

— Ward ! tonna-t-il encore une fois. J'ai besoin de te parler bon sang, c'est urgent !

Le battant s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le visage assombri de colère du criminel. Torse nu, un verre de whisky pur feu dans une main et la seconde serrée sous forme de poing, il le fusilla du regard. Derrière lui, le visiteur impromptu entendait des gloussements de femme. Il n'avait pas bien choisi son moment. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. La peur lui nouait la gorge et l'estomac, et il avait besoin qu'on lui règle son problème.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? gronda Ward. Je te savais con, mais pas à ce point-là.

— Les Aurors vont bientôt tout découvrir.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La voix de Ward n'était qu'un sifflement presque inaudible, ses yeux parcourant le couloir à la recherche de la moindre oreille indiscrète.

— Le colis que j'étais chargé de transmettre. La bouteille. Elle a été utilisée par le meurtrier.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ?! répéta-t-il, s'étouffant presque. Ils l'ont trouvée, et ils l'ont envoyée en analyse ! Ils vont trouver mes empreintes là-dessus !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Ward tenta de refermer la porte, mais le visiteur glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement et posa sa main contre le chambranle, pour tenter de se faire plus menaçant. Face à lui, Ward le considéra avec froideur, sans broncher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'exige une augmentation.

— Oh, monsieur exige.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ward, glacial et cruel.

— Oui. Je cours beaucoup plus de risques qu'avant. Je dois être payé en conséquence.

— Très bien, accepta Ward après un court silence. Une augmentation de 50%. Ça arrivera sur ton compte demain matin.

— Non, je veux que le montant soit doublé.

Devant la colère qui envahit les prunelles de son interlocuteur, il eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais Ward finit par acquiescer sèchement.

— Ne me pousse à bout, ma patience a des limites, dit-il toutefois d'une voix dure. Si jamais tu reviens avec une telle demande, ton corps sera retrouvé sous un pont de la Tamise, c'est clair ?

— Très clair.

— Et maintenant déguerpis avant que quelqu'un ne te voit.

— J'ai fait attention à ne pas être suivi en venant ici.

Ward lui jeta un regard tout à fait méprisant mais ne releva pas et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il resta bête quelques instants, planté sur le seuil, avant de réaliser qu'il ne devait surtout pas être surpris ici. Il s'empressa de sortir de l'hôtel d'un pas rapide, sans cesser de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Malgré sa paranoïa, il ne vit pourtant pas l'homme qui le surveillait depuis l'autre côté du trottoir, un appareil photo à la main.

* * *

Clara descendit les marches d'un pas rapide, ses dossiers sous le bras. Laissant derrière elle les escaliers lugubres, elle se hâta de gagner la salle d'isolement numéro deux où ils avaient posé leurs quartiers. Lorsqu'elle entra, Harry et Gabrielle étaient debout de chaque côté de la table, penchés l'un vers l'autre et plongés dans un débat animé. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se querellaient sans arrêt sur le même sujet. Absorbés par leur dispute, ils ne firent pas attention à son arrivée.

— Il en est hors de question, gronda Harry d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

— Oublie donc ta fierté deux minutes et utilise ta tête, répliqua Gabrielle.

— Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

Clara s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, s'attirant deux regards furibonds.

— Encore en train de vous écharpez sur le même sujet ? Ça fait une semaine, il serait temps de passer à autre chose, non ?

Il lui était parfois difficile de tenir tête à ses collègues, tous deux plus butés l'un que l'autre, dotés de fortes personnalités et liés d'une grande complicité. Ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps, elle n'était que la petite nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. Et le fait que leur précédent partenaire ait été assassiné n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait sans cesse la sensation d'être un imposteur, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'intention de ses deux collègues, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait, et c'était parfois pesant.

Pourtant, Clara ne flancha pas face aux regards agacés des deux autres. Elle ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils en une interrogation polie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils capitulent. Harry poussa un soupir irrité et se redressa, tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, Gabrielle se laissa aller dans sa chaise.

— Tu as raison, grommela celle-ci. On a autre chose à faire que se disputer à ce propos, il semblerait qu'aucun de nous ne veuille entendre raison, de toute manière.

Clara fut soulagée par ces paroles. Elle n'en pouvait plus de les entendre se disputer sans arrêt, sans qu'un progrès ne soit fait d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Une semaine plus tôt, Philips et Kucharski étaient venus les voir pour leur transmettre un message de Letterford, placée en isolement. La prisonnière avait demandé à les voir, dans le but de passer un accord dont les termes étaient simples : le nom du tueur contre une immunité totale. Et dès le début, ses deux collègues n'avaient pas été du même avis.

De son côté, Harry s'était opposé au moindre contact avec la détenue. En plus de refuser formellement de lui offrir une telle protection contre la justice, il était persuadé qu'elle mentait, et il ne voulait pas se laisser embrouiller l'esprit par son venin. Clara devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Letterford se sentait acculée, prise au piège, et comme n'importe quelle personne terrifiée, elle voulait avant tout sauver sa peau. Quitte à raconter ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Et elle ferait bien plus de mal hors de cette prison si elle pourrait commettre ses crimes en toute impunité.

En revanche, si Gabrielle admettait qu'il était tout à fait hors de question de lui accorder une immunité totale, elle aurait cependant voulu lui proposer une réduction de peine pour obtenir ce fichu nom. Et là encore, Clara reconnaissait qu'elle avait un argument intéressant. Letterford était au courant de presque tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette prison, si elle connaissait le véritable nom du tueur, cela aurait largement simplifié leur enquête. Être coincée entre les deux n'avait pas été facile.

— De toute façon, il nous aurait fallu l'accord de Kingsley et Robards pour établir un deal avec Letterford et ils auraient été totalement contre, marmonna Harry.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais ne répliqua pas. Elle pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Clara, ignorant délibérément la remarque.

— Tu as quelque chose à nous présenter ?

Elle accompagna sa demande d'un geste de main vers les dossiers que Clara tenait sous le bras.

— Ah oui, se rappela cette dernière. Je viens de finaliser les derniers détails concernant mes recherches sur Philips et Bishop. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ces deux-là sont loin d'avoir été parfaitement honnêtes.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, sa colère remplacée par de la curiosité. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir d'un geste, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, étalant les piles de parchemin sur la table.

— Philips ne semble pas lié de près ou de loin à l'affaire en cours, mais je pense que les renseignements que j'ai recueillis peuvent vous intéresser, commença-t-elle. Vous indiquiez dans vos rapports qu'il semblait parfois nerveux lorsqu'on mentionnait son passé au Pérou.

— Et qu'il n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise, au début de notre enquête, lorsqu'on avait parlé du fait qu'un gardien pouvait éventuellement avoir des liens avec des Mangemorts, ajouta Gabrielle.

— Exact. Je sais maintenant pourquoi.

Clara fouilla dans son dossier, jusqu'à en sortir un parchemin couvert d'un texte énigmatique en Runes Anciennes, noirci d'annotations en anglais.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Harry en se penchant en avant.

— Etant donné que les zones d'ombre du passé de Philips concernaient essentiellement l'époque où il était au Pérou, je me suis focalisée sur cette période, répondit sa collègue. J'ai été faire un tour chez ses anciens employeurs, à l'Institut Magique du Royaume-Uni où il enseignait en tant que professeur de Runes. Juste avant que la guerre n'éclate, il a été envoyé à Lima pour un programme d'échange avec quelques étudiants. Après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, ils y sont restés le temps que les choses se tassent. J'ai été faire un petit tour là-bas pour prendre quelques renseignements qui restaient assez flous dans son dossier.

— Tu as été au Pérou ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

— Mon père est le directeur de l'Office des Portoloins, ça n'a pas été compliqué d'en trouver un pour m'emmener là-bas, leur dit Clara avec un haussement d'épaules. Et j'ai toujours détesté la poudre de Cheminette.

— On est deux dans ce cas, approuva Harry.

— C'est toujours mieux de voyager par Cheminette que de transplaner, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

Les deux autres la regardèrent comme si elle était totalement folle. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à sa collègue de continuer, sans prendre la peine de poursuivre le débat.

— Donc tu as été directement à l'université de Lima ?

— Oui, reprit Clara, je suis allée parler au doyen, il m'a autorisé à jeter un œil dans l'ancien bureau de Philips. Mais ça faisait belle lurette qu'un autre professeur y avait installé ses quartiers, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à part quelques grimoires qu'il avait oublié. Par contre, j'ai pu aller fouiner un peu du côté des archives, où on avait classé tous ses travaux, et j'y ai trouvé ceci.

Elle désigna la feuille dans la main d'Harry, qui n'avait pas encore pris le temps de l'examiner en détail, absorbé par son récit.

— Regarde en bas.

Harry obéit, un air interrogateur sur le visage, jusqu'à apercevoir un petit signe bien familier, noyé au milieu d'autres runes.

— Impossible, murmura-t-il, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

— Quoi ? demanda Gabrielle.

Il lui tendit le parchemin, le doigt sur le symbole qui lui avait valu cette réaction. Un cercle entouré d'un triangle et barré d'un trait en son milieu.

— Philips a lui aussi été un disciple de Grindelwald ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

— Non, non, les contredit Clara en tirant à elle un épais dossier. Je n'ai emmené que ce parchemin mais j'ai pris pas mal de photos de ses recherches, tout est ici. D'après les différents éléments que j'ai pu rassembler, il a passé des mois et des mois à tenter de traduire différents textes. Tous se rapportant à un seul sujet. La Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, peu importe comment vous l'appelez.

Harry sembla plus surpris encore par ces mots, si cela était encore possible.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'un professeur en Runes Anciennes exilé au Pérou aurait tenté de chercher la Baguette de Sureau après laquelle en avait Voldemort ?

— Je pense que seul Philips pourra répondre correctement à cette question, avoua Clara. Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et sa femme n'avait l'air au courant de rien.

— Convoquons-le immédiatement.

Harry était déjà à moitié levé lorsque sa jeune collègue le coupa dans son élan.

— Attends une minute, il faut encore que je vous parle de Bishop.

Il se rassit avec une petite moue déçue, comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé son cadeau de Noël. Impatient, il se mit à tapoter des doigts le bord de la table, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Gabrielle dut lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia pour qu'il leur prête de nouveau attention.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais c'est un sujet…

— Sensible, on sait, compléta la jeune femme. Vas-y.

Elle fit signe à Clara de poursuivre. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait constitué au sujet de la réceptionniste.

— Cette fois-ci, je serai rapide, vous savez déjà l'essentiel. Bishop vous a déjà dit qu'elle a passé plusieurs années aux Etats-Unis pendant et après la guerre.

— Oui, elle a fait ses études à New York, répondit Harry.

— Sauf que l'école dont elle m'a parlé ne la mentionne nulle part, objecta Clara. Pas une trace d'elle dans leurs archives. Après avoir un peu fouillé, j'ai découvert qu'elle a séjourné dans un type d'établissement radicalement différent.

Elle leur tendit un épais dossier, plein à craquer, à tel point que certaines feuilles de parchemin menaçaient de s'en échapper. Le nom de la réceptionniste y était inscrit en petits caractères nets, d'une de ces écritures formelles et impersonnelles.

— Elle a passé trois ans au sein d'un hôpital psychiatrique, leur annonça Clara. J'ai pu me rendre sur place et faire une copie de tout ça. J'ai dû pas mal batailler avec le MACUSA, pour eux, une enquête pour meurtre n'est pas une raison pour briser le secret professionnel…

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été là-bas ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Elle semble tout à fait saine d'esprit.

— D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, pour dépression, bipolarité et hypersexualité. Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise, ajouta-t-elle devant les yeux ronds de ses collègues. Elle a aussi passé quelques mois en centre de désintoxication pour guérir son addiction aux drogues.

— Joli palmarès, marmonna Harry. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire.

— Il est toujours tout à fait plausible qu'elle soit cette mystérieuse silhouette qui rende visite à Ackerley et qu'elle le manipule, avança Gabrielle.

— S'il est manipulé, précisa Clara. Sans compter que de tels antécédents psychiatriques ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Si on penche pour l'hypothèse que le tueur agit au hasard…

— On a aussi établit que le meurtrier est quelqu'un d'intelligent et minutieux, qui n'agit pas par pulsions, objecta Harry.

— C'est vrai, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de l'interroger, au moins pour aller jusqu'au fond du problème.

Gabrielle approuva d'un signe de tête et Harry ne chercha pas à les contredire davantage. Il se leva à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait, sur le visage poli de Walker.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa la gardienne. Mais nous venons de recevoir un message du Ministère qui vous est adressé.

— Merci beaucoup, lui dit Harry en se saisissant du rouleau de parchemin. Je voulais vous appeler. Pourriez-vous demander à Mr. Philips et Mrs. Bishop de nous rejoindre s'il vous plaît ?

Les yeux de Walker furent traversés d'un éclair de surprise, avant de redevenir aussi sérieux que d'habitude. Elle hocha le menton et s'éclipsa avec une certaine raideur à laquelle ils étaient maintenant habitués. Elle n'avait pas encore disparu au bout du couloir qu'Harry poussa une exclamation triomphante.

— On peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureux ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

— C'est Cox, il me dit qu'il a enfin quelque chose !

Fébrile, il saisit sa cape posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et la jeta sur ses épaules.

— Je vais tout de suite au Ministère pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

— Il n'aurait pas pu t'envoyer tout ça directement par lettre ? grogna Gabrielle.

— Pas si quelqu'un avait pu tomber dessus. Interrogez Bishop et Philips séparément, vous me direz ce que vous avez découvert à mon retour.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre l'assentiment des deux femmes, trop impatient. Il salua d'un sourire rapide Walker et ses collègues lorsqu'il les croisa dans le couloir, puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour gagner la salle de transplanage le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait le hall du Ministère d'un pas rapide, plongé dans ses pensées. A tel point qu'il n'entendit pas Georgina l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui agrippe le bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans un ascenseur bondé.

— T'es devenu sourd, Potter ?

— Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Le Magenmagot avait besoin de quelqu'un pour témoigner lors d'un procès dans le cadre d'une expertise médicale. Tu as deux minutes ?

— Pas vraiment, s'excusa Harry. Un collègue m'attend, c'est assez urgent.

— Il peut bien attendre le temps d'un petit aller-retour à Sainte-Mangouste, affirma Georgina. J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou dès mon retour pour t'informer que le rapport d'autopsie était prêt. J'ai aussi déjeuné avec Derek ce midi, j'ai ses résultats d'analyse de la bouteille que tu lui as donnée sur mon bureau.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, hésitant pendant quelques instants. Mais le regard inflexible de Georgina ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au choix.

— Très bien, céda-t-il. Je t'accompagne. Mais je ne pourrais pas m'éterniser.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de transplanage, saluant au passage quelques collègues d'un geste de main, à partir de laquelle ils purent rejoindre l'hôpital.

Le hall de Sainte-Mangouste était bien plus bruyant que l'Atrium du Ministère et son ambiance feutré. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les patients qui attendaient devant l'accueil et les familles plus ou moins anxieuses, jusqu'à gagner l'étroit escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Georgina dévala les marches d'un pas rapide, le distançant, et lorsqu'Harry parvint enfin devant la salle d'autopsie, elle ressortait déjà de son bureau, les deux dossiers à la main.

— L'examen a bien confirmé mes analyses préliminaires, lui dit-elle. Selwyn a bu une forte dose d'alcool, mélangé à de la potion d'Etranglement. Et de son plein gré, cela va sans dire. Aucun signe de traumatisme extérieur excepté les symptômes évidents de la boisson. Le tueur a agi finement. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucun autre élément à t'apporter.

— Ce n'est rien, je m'y attendais, lui assura Harry. Et Derek ?

— Je n'ai pas regardé ses résultats, mais il m'a promis que tu y trouverais quelques trucs intéressants.

— Très bien, merci beaucoup. En espérant qu'on ne se recroise pas sur cette affaire.

Il la salua d'un sourire à la fois triste et fatigué et Georgina eut un reniflement ironique. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils se reverraient sûrement, mais c'était plus facile de faire semblant.

Harry retourna aussitôt au Ministère, suite à un dernier signe de main, les dossiers sous le bras. Il ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il fut coincé au fond d'un ascenseur bondé, les sourcils froncés.

Comme venait de lui dire Georgina, le rapport d'autopsie ne leur apportait pas grand-chose de plus. Il le referma bien vite, cette seule lecture lui donnant presque la nausée. Voir le corps de Selwyn quelques heures après sa mort lui avait suffi, il n'avait aucune envie de graver cette image dans sa tête. Cependant, le rapport de Derek était bien plus intéressant. Il avait effectivement retrouvé pas mal d'empreintes sur le verre poli de la bouteille. Celles de Selwyn évidemment, mais aussi celles de Chase, comme il s'en était douté. L'identité du troisième homme était cependant un peu plus surprenante. Harry glissa le dossier sous sa cape avec un sourire à la fois ravi et incrédule. La bouteille était une preuve suffisante, mais il attendait d'être pleinement sûr avant de crier victoire.

Cox l'attendait en trépignant presque dans le couloir des Aurors, debout devant la porte de son box, guettant les ascenseurs d'un regard impatient.

— Ah, te voilà ! lui lança-t-il dès qu'il l'aperçut. Viens voir vite !

Harry le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et le suivit dans l'alcôve qui lui était réservée.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

— De bonnes nouvelles, affirma son collègue. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que je le filais, mais le gars était plus malin qu'un serpent, je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à le chopper à faire un truc répréhensible. Des allers-retours chez le fleuriste, le traiteur, le magasin de vêtements, pour l'organisation de son mariage. A part ça, il a bien visité sa tante une ou deux fois, mais qu'il ne me fasse pas croire que la minuscule bourse qu'elle lui filait correspondait à la somme astronomique qui s'est retrouvé dans son coffre.

— Mais tu as bien trouvé quelque chose ? le coupa Harry.

— Il s'est montré bien imprudent hier, répondit Cox avec un sourire satisfait. Et j'ai pu le photographier en compagnie d'une personne tout sauf recommandable.

Il lui tendit une série de clichés dont Harry s'empara avec empressement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

— Bon sang, murmura-t-il.

— Non, tu ne rêves pas.

— Cette fois, on le tient.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry remercia chaleureusement Cox, qui haussa les épaules avec modestie et le poussa à partir à la prison le plus vite possible.

— Coince donc ce salopard arrogant.

Harry eut un petit rire et s'empressa de lui obéir, les dossiers sous le bras et les photos à la main. L'excitation enflait dans son ventre. Enfin, il avait l'impression de réellement avancer. Enfin, ils avaient des résultats concrets, qui allaient leur permettre d'éclairer la situation.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la prison, il retrouva Gabrielle et Clara plongée en pleine conversation, des feuilles de notes noircies devant elles.

— Ah, enfin là Potter ! s'exclama la première. Figure-toi qu'on a pas mal de trucs à te raconter.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il. Mais je vous écoute, allez-y.

— C'est moi qui ai interrogé Philips, commença Gabrielle, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas mis longtemps à craquer. J'avais à peine mentionné le Pérou qu'il m'a tout raconté. Durant la guerre, il a été approché par des Mangemorts pour traduire le texte sur lequel figure le symbole de Grindelwald. Voldemort avait entendu dire qu'il était un éminent professeur en la matière, et il voulait à tout prix retrouver la Baguette de Sureau. Philips s'est empressé d'obéir sous la menace.

— Mais pourquoi tout avouer maintenant et ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

— Il avait honte. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a intégré le premier la formation pour devenir gardien ici. Il voulait se racheter de cette faute, il est persuadé que si Tu-sais-qui est venu en possession du Bâton de la Mort, c'était à cause de lui. Et s'il nous en parle maintenant, je pense que c'est surtout par culpabilité. Ce sont Rowle et Selwyn qui sont allés le voir au Pérou sur ordre de leur maître et comme ce dernier est mort…

— Il a été confronté à un passé qu'il tentait d'oublier, compléta-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec l'enquête.

— Rien du tout, admit Gabrielle. Mais on est enfin fixé.

— Quant à Bishop, elle a été aussi très coopérative, continua Clara. Elle n'a pas nié avoir eu des problèmes de drogues dans sa jeunesse, ni qu'elle a été enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique. Par contre, elle m'a affirmé que jamais elle n'a été bipolaire ou dépressive. C'était uniquement des prétextes inventés par sa famille pour la faire interner. Ils avaient honte de devoir dire que leur fille était nymphomane, pour reprendre ses mots.

— Quelle bande de tarés, murmura Harry, atterré. Ils préfèrent faire passer leur fille pour folle ?

— Apparemment, soupira la jeune femme. En tout cas, elle est effectivement hypersexuelle, elle nous l'a dit elle-même. Et si dans les premiers temps elle a eu des relations avec certains de ses collègues, dont Hamilton et Wellins, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

— Donc elle n'est pas la femme mystérieuse qui rend visite à Ackerley ?

— Elle affirme que non, et je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Elle m'a avoué avoir couché une fois avec lui, mais il y a pas mal de temps maintenant.

— On n'est pas plus avancé sur l'identité de cette inconnue mais on sait maintenant qui ne l'est pas, indiqua Gabrielle. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de ton côté ?

— J'ai ici plusieurs preuves formelles nous donnant l'identité du gardien corrompu.

Sa voix triomphante résonna dans la pièce soudainement silencieuse. Ses deux collègues étaient sans voix, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

— Qui ? demanda enfin Gabrielle, à bout de souffle.

Sans un mot, Harry poussa vers elle le rapport de Derek et lui pointa le dernier nom. Puis, pour appuyer cela, il jeta à côté les clichés pris par Cox.

— Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— C'était à prévoir, acquiesça Clara, un large sourire sur les lèvres. On le tient maintenant.

— C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, approuva Harry. Je vais demander à Walker qu'elle nous l'envoie.

Lorsque le gardien arriva, il trouva les trois Aurors attendant impatiemment dans la salle d'isolement numéro trois. Il s'assit face à eux avec raideur, le teint pâle et l'air anormalement peu sûr de lui.

— Vous avez demandé à me voir ? dit-il d'un ton poli qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Evan Wellins, nous avons ici des preuves accablantes contre vous, commença Harry d'un ton formel. Vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur la bouteille utilisée pour tuer Selwyn et vous avez été photographié en compagnie du criminel notoire Curtis Ward. Nous en avons déduit que selon les ordres de Ward, vous avez introduit l'alcool dans la prison et l'avez donné au détenu Allen Chase, dans le but d'acheter sa loyauté envers Lucy Letterford. Ai-je raison jusqu'ici ?

A chacun de ces mots, Wellins pâlissait de plus en plus. Son regard se faisait vitreux, son teint devenait presque verdâtre. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

— Je… Je…, bégaya-t-il.

— Si vous ne nous dites pas la vérité, ajouta Gabrielle avec froideur, il est aussi fort possible que nous vous accusions du meurtre perpétré contre l'ancien Mangemort Ian Selwyn.

— Que… Quoi ?

Perdu, le regard de Wellins sautait de l'un à l'autre, la lèvre tremblante.

— Je… Je n'ai rien fait à Selwyn, dit-il d'une voix suppliante. Je ne savais pas que la bouteille contenait un poison.

— Une potion d'Etranglement, le corrigea Clara. Dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Je… C'était un… un travail comme un autre. Je devais juste… juste donner la bouteille à Chase. C'est comme ça que… que Lucy l'achetait. C'est facile de trouver la faiblesse d'un ancien alcoolique. Mais… je ne sais pas comment… comment elle s'est retrouvée entre les mains de Selwyn.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que vous et Ward avez touché cette bouteille avant de l'amener ici ?

— Ward n'y a pas touché, affirma Wellins. Il reste toujours loin de ce genre de transactions.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas accusé pour meurtre, le gardien semblait se détendre. Mais il pâlit de nouveau en entendant la question suivante.

— Et donc vous receviez chaque mois une importante somme d'argent de la part de la mafia pour jouer l'intermédiaire entre Ward et Letterford ?

— Je… Je…, bredouilla-t-il. Ce n'est pas…

— Ce qu'on croit ? railla Harry. Dites-nous la vérité et on pourra peut-être témoigner de votre bonne foi lors de votre procès.

Cette remarque sembla terrifier Wellins plus encore.

— Oui, oui, au début c'était ce que je faisais, dit-il d'une voix précipitée. Mais plus depuis quelques mois. Il y avait l'air d'avoir une brouille entre les deux. Letterford ne savait pas que Ward avait acheté le poison qui a tué Macnair et elle se méfie de lui depuis. Mais lui ne m'a rien dit de ses intentions.

Les trois Aurors échangèrent des regards lourds de signification. Ainsi donc, comme ils l'avaient soupçonné, Ward travaillait contre sa patronne pour la faire tomber. Mais de toute évidence, Wellins ne semblait pas être dans la confidence. A moins qu'il soit un très bon acteur.

— Très bien, conclut Harry en se levant. Nous allons vous escorter immédiatement au Ministère, où vous serez soumis à un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat.

Wellins pâlit plus encore, toute sa superbe évanouie. Il était loin, le petit con arrogant qu'ils avaient rencontré au début de l'enquête. Il n'était plus qu'un homme apeuré à l'idée de finir sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Harry quitta la pièce le premier, Gabrielle sur ses talons.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Letterford ? lui siffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Elle est en isolement et Wellins ne sera plus là pour elle. On va transmettre tout ça au Magenmagot, avec un peu de chance ils augmenteront sa peine de quelques années.

Wellins les rejoignit dans le couloir, sous la baguette tranquille de Clara. Et cette étrange procession partit aussitôt au Ministère.

* * *

Stewart retomba sur les draps, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur. A ses côtés, son amante garda les yeux fermés, perdue dans son plaisir. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long de ses bras nus, jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

— Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il, dans un murmure émerveillé.

Les lèvres qui l'obsédaient s'ourlèrent d'un sourire languide. Les yeux verts éclatants qui se fixèrent aux siens firent naître une chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre.

— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Elle rit face à cette confession, un rire qui l'enchanta. Jamais elle n'avait répondu à ses sentiments, mais il s'en fichait. Il était fou d'elle, prêt à tout pour elle. Elle aurait pu le battre qu'il aurait toujours proclamé son amour.

Elle rejeta les draps d'un geste et se leva, son corps nu plus parfait que n'importe quel autre. A ses yeux du moins. Elle commença à se rhabiller et comme à chaque fois, il sentit la tristesse lui étreindre la gorge.

— Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il en se redressant à demi.

— Oui, je suis désolée, beaucoup de choses à régler.

— A cause de l'arrestation de Wellins ?

Il était amoureux, ni stupide ni aveugle. Le regard perçant qu'elle porta sur lui donna envie de se lever et de l'embrasser avec violence. Mais il resta où il était.

— Curtis est loin d'être content, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix lente.

— Je peux prendre sa place si tu veux, affirma-t-il avec force. Je peux jouer son rôle. Je peux t'aider.

Il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'un sourire s'étala sur ces lèvres qu'il adorait embrasser.

— Tu as fait déjà beaucoup pour moi, Stewart. Merci pour cette offre généreuse. Je ne manquerais pas de te contacter dès qu'on aura du boulot pour toi.

Pour le remercier, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur palpiter de joie lorsque sa langue caressa la sienne, avec une langueur qui lui donnait envie de beaucoup plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son amante était de nouveau nue, pressée contre lui, le remerciant à sa manière.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aviez-vous deviné avant ce chapitre l'identité du gardien corrompu ? Que pensez-vous de toutes ces nouvelles informations ? Que va-t-il arriver ensuite ?

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! :) On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre flash-back, qui représente la suite de celui du chapitre neuf. Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps, c'est pour ça que je vous préviens en amont, que vous ne soyez pas surpris. XD

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à mercredi prochain ! *hug*


	26. 26 - La Résistance

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** , **Firenze-Snape** , **debralovelove** et **Malh** pour leurs reviews ! :hug: Je vous répondrais le plus vite possible, mais c'était soit mes Ràr, soit la publication, il fallait faire un choix. XD Je m'excuse également pour le petit jour de retard, petite soirée imprévue hier soir avec mes colocs pour mon anniv, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de poster. ^^

Un petit chapitre court, mais essentiel pour la suite. On retrouve Vivian et Elliott, personnages du flash-back du chapitre neuf. Pour un rapide rappel, Elliott était un Moldu, marié à Vivian, Née-Moldue, et ils s'étaient enfuis au moment de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Rattrapés par les Rafleurs, Vivian a pu s'enfuir mais Greyback a tué Elliott. Et on rejoint donc Vivian pour la suite de son histoire. ^^

* * *

 _Février 1998_

Il lui avait fallu du temps, après la mort d'Elliott. Après qu'il ait été si sauvagement assassiné par cet infâme loup-garou. Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, se terrer au fond d'un trou et s'y laisser mourir. Elle avait presque réussi, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait transplané juste avant que Scabior ne l'attrape, le cœur broyé et les yeux noyés de larmes, jusque dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Totalement ignorante de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle s'était roulée en boule au pied d'un arbre, entre les racines recouvertes de givre. Elle y avait tremblé de froid des jours durant, sans manger ou boire, dormant à peine, la scène se rejouant sans cesse derrière ses paupières.

Quand des personnes s'étaient approchées, leurs pas faisant craquer la neige fraîche, elle avait immédiatement pensé aux Rafleurs. Elle s'était dit qu'elle était finie. Mais ce n'était pas les Rafleurs qui l'avaient retrouvée.

Elle avait entendu une voix pousser un juron, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras viennent la tirer de son apathie. Elle s'était retrouvée debout en un rien de temps, amorphe entre deux corps chauds, des voix dans les oreilles lui demandant qui elle était, comme elle s'était retrouvée ici, toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas eu la force de répondre.

Alors les résistants l'avaient emmenée dans leur quartier général. Celui qu'ils utilisaient pour le moment en tout cas. Ils lui avaient trouvé un lit avec un vrai matelas. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi confortablement depuis des mois. Ils lui avaient donné une soupe chaude à boire. Et lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil agité, ils étaient restés près d'elle, en ombres protectrices et silencieuses.

A son réveil, Vivian avait réalisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps à quel point elle se sentait faible. Elle avait frissonné devant son corps amaigri, ses côtes apparentes, ses genoux cagneux. Qu'aurait dit Elliott en la voyant dans cet état ?

Les résistants avaient pris soin d'elle comme si elle était l'une des leurs. Et elle le devint peu à peu au fur et à mesure des jours. Elle parla avec plusieurs d'entre eux. Les deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux, le grand noir au crâne rasé, le vieil homme a l'air constamment fatigué, le jeune avec les dreadlocks. Et tous, peu à peu, réveillèrent la flamme dans son cœur. Ils lui donnèrent envie de se battre. De ne pas abandonner. De les rejoindre et de donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour contrer ce système qui voulait sa mort.

Ainsi, elle quitta sa dépression avec une détermination qui aurait presque pu faire peur à son défunt mari. Et avec une certaine honte, elle se rappela qu'elle avait aussi deux filles pour qui elle se devait de vivre. Pour qui elle devait lutter pour leur offrir un monde où il serait possible de vivre sereinement. C'est ce qu'Elliott aurait voulu.

Vivian devint alors un membre actif de la Résistance contre Voldemort. Elle ne fit qu'un avec les autres, bougeant sans cesse d'un repère à l'autre, de forêts silencieuses en vallées escarpées, d'excursions dangereuses en missions périlleuses. Le risque la faisait se sentir vivante. Et elle avait la sensation, au moins un petit peu, de venger Elliott.

Jusqu'au soir où elle se fit prendre.

* * *

 _Avril 1998_

Vivian hurla de douleur. Si fort qu'elle crut que ses cordes vocales allaient se déchirer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes jusqu'à les faire saigner. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance.

— S'il vous plaît…, chuchota-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle obtint en réponse fut les rires caquetants de ses agresseurs.

La mission était simple pourtant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'évacuer deux familles de Nés-Moldus qui habitaient dans la même rue. Ils avaient entendu qu'ils pourraient être victime d'une prochaine salve d'attaques. Kingsley était chargé d'emmener la première, un couple et leur bébé, Remus la seconde, une jeune femme et ses deux enfants, pendant qu'elle devait monter la garde.

La rue avait été trop calme. Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient arrivés, glissant telles des ombres mortelles au-dessus des pavés luisant de pluie, ils avaient plongés la rue dans une stupeur glaçante. Ils étaient suivis par un groupe de Mangemorts. Il y avait eu une courte bataille, des sorts hurlés dans la nuit, des jets lumineux explosant sur les façades des maisons. Tout était vite devenu confus. Vivian leur avait hurlé de s'enfuir. Qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, que le plus important, c'était de mettre les familles en sûreté.

Sauf qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Un sortilège de mort avait frappé la jeune mère près de Remus. Ses enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer. L'autre femme dont était chargée Kingsley s'était enfuie avec son bébé serré contre elle. Son mari et le sorcier au crâne rasé s'étaient élancés à sa poursuite, vite happés par la nuit. Le loup-garou avait ensuite transplané avec les deux enfants hurlant leur peine.

Et Vivian, le regard fixé sur le corps abandonné gisant au beau milieu de la route, avait laissé le désespoir instillé par les Détraqueurs la remplir toute entière. Fixer ce beau visage maintenant inerte lui rappelait tant Elliott, mort sous ses yeux. Sa baguette s'était envolée de ses mains, ainsi que ses dernières chances de s'en sortir.

Au moment où ses bourreaux s'étaient approchés, elle avait vu dans leurs yeux qu'elle allait souffrir. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Le corps perclus de douleurs, Vivian se tordait sur le béton détrempé, torturée par le feu de plusieurs Doloris. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était plus difficile à supporter entre ces souffrances physiques et celles psychologiques. Elle pensait à ses filles, qu'elle allait abandonner derrière elle, comme cette mère si lâchement assassinée qui laissait deux garçons sûrement perdus à l'heure qu'il était.

— Tu en as assez, Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança une voix mauvaise au-dessus d'elle.

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un rire gras. Hors d'haleine, incapable de répondre ou même de bouger, Vivian ferma les yeux et implora Merlin qu'ils en finissent. Vite. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir supporter ça. Elle ne le supportait déjà plus.

— Finissons-en, lança une voix froide. Tu t'es assez amusé, Macnair. Ce n'est pas elle que le Lord veut.

— Depuis quand est-ce que je dois suivre tes ordres ? répliqua l'auteur du rire, d'une voix pleine de fiel.

— Depuis que notre Seigneur m'a accordé le commandement de ses troupes, rétorqua la femme. Tuons-la et attrapons l'homme qu'on était venu chercher.

— Je pense que notre chère Bella a raison, susurra une voix calme. Elle n'est rien.

Le coup de pied vicieux qu'elle reçut dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle. Vivian n'osa même pas bouger, de peur de confirmer qu'elle avait une côte cassée.

— La ferme, Selwyn, riposta Macnair. Ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas eu le droit à une telle distraction, je mérite bien de m'amuser encore un peu.

Vivian n'était pas préparé à l'éclair de douleur qui traversa de nouveau son corps. Bêtement, elle avait espéré que leur conversation se solderait par sa mort rapide. Elle avait eu tort. Le Doloris la fit de nouveau hurler, pleurer, supplier, implorer.

— J'ai dit c'est terminé ! gronda Bellatrix. Si tu lèves encore une fois ta baguette, j'informerais notre Seigneur de ton insubordination et il te la fera payer.

— Ecoute-la, intervint une quatrième voix, plus anxieuse. Bella a raison, on devrait…

— Toujours à lui lécher les bottes, hein ? lança Macnair d'une voix mauvaise. T'as toujours pas intégré que c'est ton frère qu'elle a épousé ?

Rabastan Lestrange se mit à bredouiller, tandis que Selwyn laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

A terre, Vivian se remit à prier Merlin. Pas pour s'en sortir, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Mais pour avoir la fin rapide qu'elle méritait. Les joues trempées de larmes, elle ferma les yeux et invoqua dans son esprit le visage d'Elliott, ceux de ses deux filles chéries, et bizarrement, son cœur en fut un peu apaisé. Elle abandonnait ses enfants, mais elle rejoignait son mari. Et elles étaient fortes ses filles. Elles pourraient se débrouiller, elle en était sûre. Elle essayait de s'en persuader en tout cas.

— Ça suffit ! hurla la voix de Bellatrix au-dessus d'elle, coupant court à la dispute qui prenait de l'ampleur. Elle ne sait pas où l'homme a été emmené. Notre Lord en sera contrarié.

— C'est un euphémisme, souffla Selwyn avec ironie.

— Allons le chercher avant de mourir à notre tour, conclut-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle jeta le sortilège de mort d'un revers de poignet, presque nonchalamment. Comme si ce n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un acte ordinaire.

Vivian s'éteignit, les visages de sa famille dansant derrière ses paupières closes. Le corps perclus de douleurs mais le cœur en paix.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. :)

On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite, avec une nouvelle victime sur les bras. Des pronostics ?

Bonne fin de semaine à tous :hug:


	27. 27 - Un élément gênant

**Note d'auteur** : Un très très grand merci à **starck29** , **debralovelove** , **Regulus Sirius Black** et **Arwengeld** pour leurs reviews adorables, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça me motive à écrire ! *hug*

J'ai vu que Bellatrix arrivait en tête des sondages en tant que prochaine victime, à l'unanimité... navrée de vous dire que ce n'est pas elle qui nous quitte dans ce chapitre. XD Suspense, suspense...

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle, a embrassé Harry après l'enterrement d'Andrew

\- Elijah : petit ami de Gabrielle, parti en Chine pour son travail

\- Curtis Ward : mafieux, ancien bras droit de Letterford, cherche à la faire tomber en l'accusant des meurtres pour la remplacer.

\- Warren : sous les ordres de Ward

\- Scott Douglas : avocat de Ward

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière, anciennement à la tête de la mafia, placée en isolement sous la surveillance de deux gardiennes, sait qui est le tueur.

\- Marvin : Sorcier Légiste

\- Evan Wellins : gardien, a une relation avec Demelza, travaillait comme intermédiaire entre Ward et Letterford, a été démasqué

\- Rosalyn : fiancée d'Evan, Née-Moldue

\- Cox : Auror, chargé de la filature de Wellins, l'a pris en photo en train de parler avec Ward

\- Clara : Auror ayant rejoint Harry et Gabrielle sur l'affaire

\- Kucharski : gardienne surveillant Letterford, anciennement à Nurmengard, engagée pour remplacer Jensen Berwick, le gardien violent

\- Lynn Walker : gardienne chargée de surveiller Letterford

\- Allen Chase, Seth Cooper et Eva Robbins : prisonniers connus comme étant victime de chantage de la part de Letterford. Le premier était alcoolique et se faisait corrompre par des bouteilles d'alcool ; le second a vu ses parents être régulièrement menacés ; la dernière a voulu tuer Bellatrix et Rodolphus pour le meurtre de sa meilleure amie, information que Letterford menace de répéter aux Lestrange.

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :hug:

* * *

 _Mardi, 19h30_

Assis face à la thérapeute, Harry essuya nerveusement ses paumes moites sur son jean, le regard fuyant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant ces yeux bleus qui le scrutaient. Il n'aimait pas sa manière de l'observer avec attention, attendant que ce soit à lui de s'exprimer. Il savait qu'il avait accepté de venir, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son mariage, mais il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie d'être ici. Il était à deux doigts de se pencher vers Ginny pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans cette femme.

De l'autre côté du bureau, la vieille dame souriait d'un air tranquille, ses cheveux blancs comme neige coupés courts dégageant les traits ridés et bizarrement harmonieux de son visage. Les mains croisées devant elle, elle les regardait sans mot dire, dans un silence qui commençait à devenir inconfortable.

— Et donc ? finit par dire Ginny, qui semblait tout aussi nerveuse. Que nous conseillez-vous ?

Ils avaient passé plus d'une demi-heure à lui exposer la situation. A parler du travail d'Harry, de son enquête, de ses absences, de sa faute avec Rebecca. Et pendant tout ce temps, le docteur Fletcher n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle les avait juste écoutés en hochant doucement le menton, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

La question de Ginny sembla la sortir de son immobilité. Elle pencha la tête, décroisa doucement les doigts et aplatit la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle elle avait pris quelques notes. Lorsqu'elle les regarda de nouveau, ils étaient tous les deux anxieux, en l'attente de sa sentence.

— J'espère que vous avez conscience qu'il n'existe aucune recette miracle, dit-elle avec douceur, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Vous ne pouvez pas juste espérer entrer ici, parler quelques dizaines de minutes, regarder vos problèmes s'envoler et repartir les épaules plus légères. Cela demandera du temps.

— Nous savons déjà tout cela, s'agaça Ginny avec une certaine impatience. Mais vous avez bien quelque chose à dire sur la particularité de notre situation ?

— Bien sûr.

La vieille femme croisa de nouveau les mains, ses yeux perçants détaillant la jolie rousse qui lui faisait face.

— Pour commencer, j'ai noté que vous aviez beaucoup parlé de votre mari, mais que vous semblez totalement vous écarter de la responsabilité de l'échec de votre relation, Mrs Potter.

Ginny se retrouva sans voix quelques instants, étonnée d'entendre une réponse si franche. Mais après tout, c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisie. Le docteur Fletcher était connue pour ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche et ne pas prendre de gants. Ils s'étaient dit que ce serait une qualité certaine ; beaucoup n'auraient pas osé parler aussi directement au Survivant et sa femme.

— Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, finit par répondre Ginny. J'ai ma part de responsabilités dans ce qui arrive, je ne le nie pas.

— Alors pourquoi n'avoir mis en avant que le métier de Mr Potter, ses nombreuses absences et sa tromperie ?

— Parce que c'est son enquête qui a été l'élément déclencheur. Et que je ne suis pas celle qui a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre.

— Mais vous avez commis des fautes par vous-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny pinça les lèvres et acquiesça sèchement du menton. La thérapeute poussa un soupir et posa ses mains à plat devant elle.

— Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous venir en aide si je n'ai pas toutes les informations en main, j'espère que vous le comprenez. Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous reprochez à votre femme ?

Dérouté d'être ainsi pris à parti alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Il jeta un regard en coin à Ginny, qui était toujours aussi raide sur sa chaise. Ce furent les yeux bleus si persuasifs en face de lui qui le poussèrent à répondre avec sincérité.

— Je suis conscient d'avoir mes torts dans cette histoire, dit-il prudemment. Mais je ne suis pas le seul impliqué.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça le docteur Fletcher en lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

— Ginny n'a jamais tenté de comprendre.

— J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

— Ne l'interrompez pas Mrs Potter, s'il vous plaît. Continuez.

Harry déglutit et essuya une fois de plus ses mains moites sur ses cuisses. Dire la vérité sur son ressenti ne pourrait que faire avancer les choses, non ?

— J'ai un métier difficile, murmura-t-il. Je ne parle pas en termes d'horaires de travail, de pression sur mes épaules ou de ce besoin de toujours attraper des criminels. Je parle de la difficulté psychologique. C'est si… dur. Tous ces gens qu'on est parfois incapables d'aider. Et ce n'est pas mon « complexe du héros » qui parle, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je croise des personnes qui souffrent tous les jours, des personnes à qui il est arrivé des choses horribles. Et c'est souvent difficile d'occulter tout ça, quand je rentre à la maison. Quand je me dis que mes enfants vont grandir dans un monde dont je vois les plus mauvais côtés chaque jour. Et Ginny ne comprend pas ça. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est parce qu'elle ne le vit pas directement. Elle ne peut _pas_ comprendre.

Il se tut un instant, la voix enrouée, puis se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

— Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, mais pour ne jamais avoir essayé. Toujours des reproches, mais jamais d'efforts pour comprendre ce que je vivais au quotidien. Et quand j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle, de son soutien, elle n'était pas là.

— Tu n'as aucun droit de me reprocher ça, gronda Ginny, qui semblait ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tu ne m'as rien dit pour Andrew, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner ?

— Mais tu es partie, s'entêta Harry. Avant. Tu es partie. Tu m'as laissé seul, avec les enfants, trois enfants en bas âge que je n'arrivais pas à gérer seul. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, alors que tu aurais d'abord dû penser à James, et Albus, et Lily. Tu nous as tous abandonnés pour aller t'amuser avec tes anciennes coéquipières et passer des semaines en compagnie de beaux et jeunes joueurs de Quidditch avec qui tu as adoré flirter.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à entendre autant d'amertume dans sa voix. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, alors que c'était lui qui avait embrassé Rebecca. Ginny semblait penser la même chose, car son visage s'enflamma et elle ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement prête à répliquer, mais le docteur Fletcher s'interposa.

— Vous ne savez pas vous mettre à la place de l'autre, leur dit-elle d'un ton un peu brutal. Vous vous reprochez mutuellement de ne pas vous comprendre, mais il faut que vous sachiez que _personne_ ne peut vous comprendre à cent pour cent.

— C'est votre unique conseil ? lança Ginny d'une voix glaciale.

— Essayez donc d'admettre vos propres erreurs, au lieu de rejeter celles de l'autre à son visage, poursuivit Fletcher, ignorant l'interruption. Nous allons faire un petit exercice.

Elle agita sa baguette d'un geste sec, fermant les rideaux et allumant les chandelles.

— Fermez les yeux, leur ordonna-t-elle. Et essayez de vous imaginer dans les chaussures de l'autre pendant une journée.

— C'est ridicule, marmonna Ginny.

Pourtant, sous le regard implacable de la thérapeute, elle obéit. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les paupières, et tour à tour, se laissèrent bercer par les mots de l'autre.

Harry ne sut pas exactement combien de temps cela dura, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Et à voir le regard plus calme de Ginny, elle aussi. Pendant quelques instants, il avait pu commencer à comprendre comment elle avait pu se sentir, tous ces longs mois où il n'avait été qu'une présence fantôme. Et elle avait pu appréhender la solitude dans laquelle il se sentait évoluer, parmi les silhouettes décharnées des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

— La crise que vous traversez est tout à fait normale, leur affirma le docteur Fletcher. Vous vous êtes mariés tôt, très vite, alors que vous sortiez à peine de l'adolescence et d'une guerre terrible qui vous a beaucoup affecté. Nombre de mes confrères vous sortiront des idioties sur la bêtise de la jeunesse, mais je vous affirme que ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre très vite que votre lien est moins fort qu'une relation plus mature.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge au-dessus de son bureau, qui indiquait déjà vingt-et-une heures passées. Il était largement temps d'aller chercher les enfants chez leurs grands-parents. Molly devait s'inquiéter. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps passer.

— Avant notre prochaine séance, dit la thérapeute, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous aimez chez l'autre. Ce qui vous a attiré l'un à l'autre au départ, ce qui vous a fait rester. Omettez les détails qui agacent et focalisez-vous sur le bon côté des choses. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir sauver votre relation, je ne suis là qu'en assistance.

Elle conclut leur entretien d'un hochement de tête et d'un semblant de sourire. Finalement, Harry n'était pas mécontent de ces quelques heures passées dans son bureau. Et le regard un peu incertain qu'il échangea avec Ginny lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

 _Mercredi, 22h43_

Debout face à la fenêtre grande ouverte, Curtis ne semblait même pas sentir le froid glacial sur sa peau nue. Derrière lui, la chambre en désordre était plongée dans le noir. Seul le bout incandescent de sa cigarette trouait l'obscurité, le filet de fumée qui en sortait s'entortillant en volutes vers le ciel sombre.

Figé dans une immobilité quasi-totale, Curtis scrutait la rue silencieuse avec attention. La ligne dure de sa mâchoire était crispée d'agacement, ses lèvres pincées d'exaspération, ses épaules tendues par l'énervement. Une semaine qu'il attendait. Son problème devrait être réglé ce soir. Mais si Warren ne venait pas faire son rapport avant minuit, il était fichu, il le savait. Même Douglas ne parviendrait pas à le tirer de la merde dans laquelle il se trouverait alors.

Sa main se serra en poing contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, broyant la fin de sa cigarette. Le mégot lui brûla la paume sans lui arracher plus qu'un grognement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'appartement obscur, ses yeux furent attirés par les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures. Tout devrait être fini dans peu de temps. Si tout se passait bien.

Il alluma une seconde cigarette au moment où on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit le battant, baguette en avant. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Mais ce n'était que Warren.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton coupant.

— C'est fait, lui affirma son homme de main.

Curtis ne cilla pas, mais le soulagement l'envahit. Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe sec de la tête et leur servit deux verres de whisky. Il but le sien cul sec, avant de s'en resservir un second.

— Tout s'est passé comme prévu ?

— Sans un accroc, répondit Warren. Notre taupe du Ministère avait raison à propos des horaires. Ils ont voulu faire ça sous le couvert de la nuit pour prendre moins de risques.

— L'Auror dont tu as pris l'apparence ?

— Assommé et jeté dans une rue, comme tu avais demandé.

— Bien. Il ne s'est douté de rien ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Il m'a suivi sans rien dire. Il n'a posé des questions qu'après qu'on ait transplané. Et il n'a compris que quand il a reçu mon Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux.

— Parfait. Cet idiot ne pourra plus parler.

Curtis eut un sourire satisfait. Il savait que le timing allait être serré pour cette fois, mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé pleinement avant d'être dans une position aussi risquée. Cependant, il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, ils allaient pouvoir achever leur plan comme prévu.

— La petite s'en sort bien, fit remarquer Warren.

— A merveille, approuva Curtis. Plus que quelques pions à jouer et Letterford sera faite comme un rat.

— J'ai entendu dire que les Aurors l'avaient envoyée en isolement.

— Peu importe. Devant les preuves accablantes, ils seront forcés de l'inculper. Et de l'emprisonner à perpétuité.

Warren resta pensif un instant, le regard fixé sur son verre à moitié vide.

— Beaucoup ne seront pas d'accord que tu prennes définitivement la tête des opérations, fit-il remarquer. Ils étaient fidèles à son père. Et à elle. Ils se battront pour elle.

— Je les tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier, dit tranquillement Curtis, comme si cela ne posait absolument aucun problème.

Il vida son deuxième verre et jeta sa cigarette inachevée dans le cendrier bien rempli.

— J'attends surtout de voir la réaction des Aurors demain matin. Ces imbéciles vont s'étouffer avec leur propre salive.

Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur ses lèvres et il se sentit envahit d'un sentiment de triomphe. C'était si satisfaisant de toucher au but. Assouvir sa vengeance aura été un travail de longue haleine, mais pour rien au monde il ne serait revenu sur ces sept longues années de préparation. Pas quand il était à deux doigts d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

 _Jeudi, 08h24_

— Alors ? demanda Harry.

— Y a pas de doute, il a bien été tué par un Impardonnable.

Marvin se redressa, les genoux humides de rosée. A ses pieds s'étalait un cadavre aux traits déformés, autant par l'horreur que par son séjour dans les eaux troubles de la Tamise.

— Tu as pu déterminer l'heure de la mort ? s'enquit Gabrielle.

— Hier soir sans aucun doute, mais je ne pourrais pas être très précis, soupira le Sorcier Légiste. Pas sans examens complémentaires en tout cas.

— Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quand il a été tué, intervint Clara.

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver, les cheveux en bataille et le visage sombre.

— L'Auror chargé du transfert a été retrouvé dans la rue non loin du Ministère. Il va bien, les rassura-t-elle. Il a juste été assommé. Il a une méchante bosse, mais rien de grave. Il est arrivé à la prison provisoire aux alentours de dix heures et demie mais il n'a pas eu le temps de franchir la porte. Il ne se souvient de rien. Ni visage, ni voix, ni silhouette.

— Bon sang, jura Harry avec colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont décidé d'effectuer le transfert aussi tard ?

— Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il faut que j'y aille, interrompit Marvin. J'emmène le corps à Sainte Mangouste pour autopsie et je reviens vers vous le plus vite possible. Mais selon moi il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire.

Il leur adressa une grimace désolée et transplana aussitôt avec le corps après que les Aurors l'aient remercié de s'être déplacé.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous abriter avant de continuer ? proposa Gabrielle. Je meurs de froid.

Harry acquiesça et ils quittèrent la berge détrempée de la Tamise pour gagner un petit bistrot dépourvu de clients, où ils commandèrent trois cafés bien noirs dans l'espoir de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

Ils avaient encore une fois été réveillés par un hibou matinal, leur annonçant que le corps de leur suspect avait été retrouvé dans le fleuve de la ville. Wellins avait été découvert par un Moldu qui faisait son jogging, et qui avait été pris en charge par un Oubliator dès que le Ministère avait eu vent de l'histoire. Ils étaient arrivés peu après Marvin sur la scène de crime, qui avait déjà été sécurisée à coups de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus, et n'avaient eu qu'à attendre les conclusions de leur jeune collègue, à la fois anxieux et pleins de colère.

— Alors, reprit Harry une fois que le serveur eut déposé devant eux leurs trois tasses de café. Pourquoi est-ce que l'équipe de nuit a choisi de transférer Wellins aussi tard ? Et pourquoi seulement une seule personne ?

— Le bureau a dit qu'ils tournaient en sous-effectif cette nuit, soupira Clara. Il y a eu pas mal de cas plus ou moins graves et seule une personne était disponible pour amener Wellins de la prison provisoire au Ministère. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils ont choisi de le faire au beau milieu de la nuit, ces imbéciles ont pensé que ce serait sûrement plus sûr, va savoir pourquoi. Ils venaient tout juste de recevoir les autorisations pour son interrogatoire sous Veritaserum et ils se sont laissé emporter.

— Quel bande d'incapable, jura de nouveau Harry. A cause d'eux Wellins est mort ! On n'a plus rien ! Ni témoignage officiel, ni piste concrète ! On a perdu notre seul suspect et source d'information !

De frustration, il frappa la table d'un coup de poing, faisant sursauter le serveur qui nettoyait des verres derrière le bar.

— Ne t'emporte donc pas aussi facilement, le réprimanda Gabrielle. On a notre gardien corrompu, c'est déjà bien.

— Mort, lui rappela sèchement Harry. Il ne nous sert plus à rien. Jamais on ne pourra avoir des réponses concrètes à nos questions. Et sans lui, on ne peut pas coffrer Ward.

— Et les photos ? demanda Clara. Cox a bien réussi à photographier Wellins et Ward l'autre jour ?

— Tu sais très bien que ça ne compte pas autant qu'un véritable témoignage, la contredit Harry, frustré. Douglas va balayer ces photos d'un revers de main comme si elles n'existaient pas. On doit avoir un dossier en béton si on veut s'en prendre à Ward.

— Peu importe, interrompit froidement Gabrielle. Le plus important est de savoir comment Wellins a été tué. Comment est-ce que le tueur a franchi les portiques de sécurité et est passé devant le vigile de la prison ?

— Polynectar, répondit aussitôt Clara. Le gardien de nuit dit que c'est bien l'Auror qui s'est présenté à lui, avec l'autorisation de transfert à la main qui comportait le sceau du Ministre.

— Mais qui l'a tué ? Et pourquoi ? marmonna Harry.

— C'est évident, non ?

Clara rougit légèrement lorsque les deux autres la regardèrent avec surprise.

— Wellins allait parler, les éclaira-t-elle. Il allait nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur Ward, son trafic avec Letterford, la corruption dont il était l'objet. Son témoignage allait faire très mal.

— Ward avait besoin de se débarrasser de lui, comprit Gabrielle. Mais comment remonter jusqu'à lui ?

— Sans preuves, ce sera impossible, répondit Harry. C'était un travail de pro, jamais on ne pourra le relier au meurtre de Wellins.

Même si cela ne leur faisait pas plaisir, ils savaient tout trois que cela était vrai. Et c'était particulièrement frustrant.

— Bon, soupira Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas rester là à se lamenter toute la journée. Surtout que le café est dégueulasse.

Elle repoussa sa tasse à moitié pleine avec une grimace et les consulta d'un regard interrogateur. Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de sortir de son apathie. Cette énième déception s'ajoutait aux poids lourds qu'il traînait déjà derrière lui. Il avait l'impression que cette enquête n'aurait jamais de fin.

— Je dois avouer que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, marmonna-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

— Pourquoi ne pas commencer par annoncer la nouvelle à ses proches ? demanda Clara d'une voix douce.

— Pourquoi pas, admit Gabrielle après un instant de silence. J'irais voir Rosalyn, elle m'a déjà vue, elle me connaît. Tu te charges de Demelza ? Tu seras sûrement plus impartiale que nous.

Clara hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à parler.

— Je serais aussi d'avis d'aller parler à Letterford, finit-elle par dire.

Harry releva aussitôt la tête et secoua le menton d'un air farouche.

— Hors de question, s'opposa-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire à part attendre un prochain meurtre, répliqua Clara, un peu brutalement. Et cette perspective est loin de me réjouir. Je ne te parle pas de lui accorder une immunité complète. Ni même une réduction de peine. Mais je pense qu'on peut marchander avec elle. On n'a rien à perdre dans cette histoire.

— Je suis d'accord avec elle, approuva Gabrielle. Je suis sûre que Letterford peut avoir des informations importantes à nous transmettre. De toute façon, au stade où on en est, elle ne pourra pas nous embrouiller l'esprit davantage.

Le regard d'Harry passa de l'une à l'autre, sans qu'aucune d'elle ne baisse les yeux. Il finit par abdiquer d'un soupir, à contrecœur.

— Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Si vous en êtes si persuadées. On peut toujours tenter le coup. Mais pas tout de suite. Attendons la semaine prochaine. Je veux avoir les résultats de l'autopsie de Wellins avant d'aller plus loin.

Gabrielle s'apprêtait à argumenter, mais Clara l'arrêta d'un geste. Mieux valait ne pas pousser leur chance. Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs, cela se lisait dans la moindre fibre de son corps crispé à l'extrême. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si tendu. Lui accorder quelques jours de répit ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

— Très bien, finit par approuver Gabrielle. Lundi, à la première heure.

Harry hocha le menton d'un air vague, le regard perdu dans le liquide noir de sa tasse de café.

— Rentre chez toi, lui recommanda gentiment Clara. Essaye… de faire abstraction de tout ça. En attendant, nous, on a des personnes à voir.

Elle échangea une grimace avec Gabrielle. Il était toujours si difficile d'annoncer à quelqu'un la mort d'un proche. Encore plus dans le cas d'un assassinat non résolu, où personne ne pouvait être accusé. Souvent, la rage et la colère du deuil se reportaient sur le pauvre messager. Mais cela faisait partie intégrante de leur travail, elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, leurs cafés presque intacts sur la table. Tous trois avaient les épaules basses et les traits fatigués. Pourtant, il était hors de question de baisser les bras.

Pas alors qu'ils touchaient au but.

* * *

 _Jeudi, 20h04_

Recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, le dos collé contre le mur humide, Lucy fixait très attentivement la porte. Figée dans une immobilité presque totale, elle mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Ses poings se serraient sur le tissu rêche de son pantalon. Mais le plus terrifiant restait ses yeux. Ils ne reflétaient aucune peur. Ils étaient vides. Morts.

Lucy tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas remonter le couloir. Une silhouette se dessina devant sa cellule, mais elle ne broncha pas. Néanmoins, ses épaules se détendirent légèrement quand elle discerna le visage de Kucharski.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle vivait la peur au ventre. Les heures s'écoulaient avec une lenteur insupportable. Pourtant, jamais elle ne cessait de guetter. Elle dormait à peine, toujours un œil ouvert, toujours sur le qui-vive. Dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne venait pas.

Lucy n'avait jamais été habituée à vivre dans la terreur. Son père avait été l'homme le plus craint et le plus respecté de la ville. Il l'avait protégée, l'avait élevée dans l'optique de lui léguer son empire, lui offrant un statut plus qu'envieux. Elle avait toujours été une sorcière puissante, capable de se défendre, de faire plier n'importe qui devant elle. Elle s'était habituée très tôt à la violence, à la force, au pouvoir et à l'autorité.

Depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici, faite comme un rat, elle se sentait totalement dénudée. Corrompre Wellins, soudoyer Chase, Cooper, Robbins et les autres, ça n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée. Un moyen pour elle de se rassurer. De se dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher à présent. Wellins était mort. Elle avait entendu Walker en parler à Kucharski quand cette dernière était venue la relever. Et c'était sûrement Curtis qui l'avait tué pour se protéger, elle n'en doutait pas. Et il voulait la piéger pour ces meurtres, elle le savait. Pour prendre sa place. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais pourquoi le tueur l'aidait-il ? Cela restait encore un grand mystère pour elle.

Elle était prête à tout pour avouer aux Aurors ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle détestait vivre dans cette peur permanente de voir l'assassin débarquer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle détestait se demander sans cesse quand cela allait lui tomber sur la tête. Quand est-ce qu'elle se ferait tuer, ou condamner à perpétuité. Elle haïssait avoir tant de nuages noirs au-dessus de la tête.

Elle aurait tout fait pour leur dire ce qu'elle savait. Mais ils refusaient toujours de la voir. Pourtant, elle avait préparé plusieurs fois son discours dans sa tête, son argumentation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une nuit hors de la prison. Une nuit lui suffirait pour régler son compte à Curtis. Le torturer. Le tuer. Pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle désignerait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui succéder à sa place, en attendant qu'elle revienne. Quelqu'un de confiance.

Elle s'était juré que Ward allait souffrir pour lui avoir fait subir ça. Et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il fallait qu'elle obtienne une entrevue avec ces Aurors, coûte que coûte.

Avant que le tueur ne l'enterre définitivement. Au propre comme au figuré.

* * *

 _Vendredi, 21h16_

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me parler de ton enquête ? Mon quotidien est déprimant à mourir, je suis sûre que le tien est bien plus intéressant.

Tout en parlant, Rebecca remplit leurs deux verres de vin rouge, puis reposa la bouteille vide sur la table basse. Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit rire, la remercia et s'étira en bâillant.

— Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à un civil, lui répondit-elle.

— Tu as peur que je divulgue toutes vos découvertes aux journaux ? la taquina Rebecca.

Elle but une gorgée de vin et posa ses pieds sur la table, repoussant les cartons de nourriture vides achetés quelques heures plus tôt au restaurant chinois en bas de la rue.

— Oh les médias savent très bien s'acharner sur nous sans toi, merci bien, grimaça Gabrielle.

— J'ai vu qu'ils avaient parlé d'Andrew.

— Ouais… Respectueusement, pour une fois.

Les yeux de la jeune Auror se perdirent dans le vague, teintés encore d'un chagrin qui ne guérirait pas de sitôt. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Andrew se fasse descendre par la presse, qu'ils l'accusent de négligence, qu'ils le traitent d'étourdi ou d'incapable. Elle avait été agréablement surprise en voyant l'éloge faite à son mentor en page quatre de la _Gazette_ , une semaine après son assassinat. Ses trente années de service avaient suffi à effacer toutes les calomnies qu'ils avaient pu proférer à son encontre ces derniers mois, pour cette affaire non élucidée à Azkaban.

— Mais c'est Harry qui en souffre le plus, finit par dire Gabrielle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. Ils ne m'emmerdent pas trop depuis que j'ai envoyé un de leurs reporters à Sainte Mangouste. Et je ne suis pas aussi intéressante que le Survivant. Ils se collent à lui comme une mouche à un cadavre, c'est désespérant.

— Oui, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Les pensées encore distraites par le souvenir douloureux de son mentor, Gabrielle ne remarqua pas l'air gêné de Rebecca ou son regard un peu fuyant.

— Il a dû t'en parler de toute façon, dit distraitement Gabrielle.

— De quoi ?

Rebecca s'était immobilisée, le verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, vaguement inquiète.

— Quand vous vous êtes vus l'autre soir. Désolée de vous avoir laissés d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas dû te demander de veiller sur lui, j'aurais dû rester.

Son amie haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien et finit son vin en quelques gorgées.

— Tu avais besoin de soutien toi aussi.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'il était clair qu'elle en avait toujours besoin, alors même qu'Elijah était parti à l'autre bout du monde. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle-même passait ses soirées ici depuis quelques temps, à tenter de lui remonter le moral comme elle pouvait. Mais c'était éprouvant. Chaque soir, elle crevait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Elle n'accordait aucune importance à l'événement. Pourtant, elle détestait lui mentir. Parce que c'était à cause de tels mensonges que ses précédentes amitiés s'étaient brisées. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Gabrielle pour un truc aussi stupide.

Peut-être que ce soir était le moment d'ôter enfin ce poids de ses épaules.

— Ecoute Gaby, j'ai quelque chose à…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et un « C'est moi ! » lancé depuis la porte d'entrée. Gabrielle poussa un cri de joie et bondit du canapé, faisant tomber son verre et abandonnant sa couverture en pilou sur le sol. Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et essuya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elijah arrivait dans le petit salon étriqué, l'air harassé de fatigue et traînant derrière lui une grosse valise.

— Salut Rebecca. J'ai voulu venir directement à l'arrivée de mon Portoloin, désolé d'interrompre votre soirée entre filles.

— Oh t'inquiète pas, on a fait que manger et boire, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Rien de bien intéressant. Et j'ai des choses à faire ce soir, du boulot qui m'attend encore pour demain et que j'ai repoussé jusqu'à la dernière minute, alors je vais vous laisser en amoureux.

Gabrielle protesta, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle voulait être seule avec son petit ami. Elle lui souhaita donc une bonne soirée après une dernière étreinte, le cœur serré dans un étau. Demain. Elle lui dirait demain. Et elle partit en traînant un peu des pieds, les épaules lourdes.

— Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Gabrielle, une fois Rebecca partie. Tu as l'air épuisé.

— J'ai dû prendre pas moins de quatre Portoloins pour revenir en Angleterre, soupira Elijah en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et j'ai eu envie de vomir à peu près aussi souvent. Et toi tout va bien ?

— A merveille depuis que tu es là, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se blottit contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, indifférente à la vague odeur de transpiration qui l'entourait. Ça faisait tellement de bien, d'être enfin dans ses bras.

— Tu es parti longtemps, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

— Je sais, soupira Elijah, je suis désolé. Le voyage a été plus long que prévu, on a trouvé de nouveaux artefacts quand je suis arrivé là-bas, du XVIe siècle ceux-ci. Le temps de les examiner, de les trier, de les archiver, de faire le tour des lieux une dernière fois, ça a pris pas mal de temps.

— Et tu as pu trouver des trucs intéressants ?

— Pas mal oui, je te montrerai des photos demain si tu veux. Tu verras, j'étais dans un cadre magnifique, juste à côté du mont Yulong. Il était recouvert de neige éternelle, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré y partir en randonnée.

— On y retournera ensemble un jour alors.

— Je suis sûr qu'on en aura l'occasion, la région regorge de trésors. Je dois n'en avoir vu qu'une infime partie.

Gabrielle se détacha de lui et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, savourant le contact de ses lèvres après deux longues semaines loin de lui. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas été aussi affectée par son absence, mais la perte d'Andrew exacerbait tous ses sentiments négatifs.

— Et toi, du nouveau ? finit par demander Elijah d'une voix douce.

— Rien de très intéressant, soupira Gabrielle. J'ai téléphoné à ma sœur, ils sont partis à Disneyland pour l'anniversaire d'Esmée. J'ai aussi parlé un petit peu avec ma mère.

— Pas de disputes ?

— Non, on n'a échangé que des banalités, mais c'est déjà ça, grimaça la jeune femme. Et sinon j'ai dû annoncer à une pauvre fille que son fiancé était mort.

Elle qui voulait amener le sujet en douceur, c'était raté. Le front d'Elijah se plissa d'inquiétude tandis qu'il la dévisageait avec plus d'attention encore.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Un des gardiens a été assassiné, soupira Gabrielle. Evan Wellins. On avait découvert que c'était lui qui était corrompu par Letterford. On a retrouvé son cadavre dans la Tamise le lendemain.

— Et c'est toi qui a dû aller parler à sa pauvre fiancée ?

Gabrielle opina, prise d'un léger frisson. Elle se souvenait encore de l'air de profond désespoir qui avait traversé le regard de Rosalyn au moment où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Et surtout de son impuissance totale à la soulager de sa peine. Elle l'avait vue s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Wellins avait beau avoir été un parfait connard, elle avait beaucoup de peine pour Rosalyn, qui avait l'air si douce et innocente. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait avoir ressenti.

— C'est Clara qui a annoncé la nouvelle à Demelza. Il paraît qu'elle l'a mieux pris.

En vérité, sa collègue lui avait dit que la gardienne avait été tellement choquée que son visage était resté vide de longs instants. Contrairement à Rosalyn qui s'était effondrée en pleurs, elle avait paru hébétée et sonnée. Gabrielle se demandait si elle se sentait un tant soit peu coupable, d'avoir été son amante pendant si longtemps.

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Qu'elle était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur une information importante, mais sans savoir laquelle.

Puis Elijah la prit dans ses bras, et le moment fut rompu.

— Ça a vraiment dû être une épreuve difficile, lui murmura-t-il. Mais vous allez attraper ce tueur.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de taquinerie ou d'humour dans sa voix. Juste un chuchotement fragile et fatigué de quelqu'un qui avait désespérément besoin d'être rassuré.

— Parce que tu es la femme la plus têtue et bornée que je connaisse. Je plains cet assassin de se retrouver un jour face à toi.

Cela eut le mérite de lui arracher un petit rire. Tout avait l'air d'aller tellement mieux, quand il était là. Et ces mots, qu'elle se répétait en boucle chaque jour, sans arrêt, lui parurent prendre plus de poids dans la bouche d'Elijah.

Ils l'attraperaient. Bientôt. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux doigts.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Je vous avoue qu'en faisant mon plan au tout début de cette histoire, j'avais pas tilté que Wellins allait devoir balancer Ward sous Veritserum et que ça fichait par terre la suite de l'histoire, donc j'ai du le tuer, sans rancune. XD

Sinon, quelques petites choses, attention ça va être un gros blabla !

1 - Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis pas super à l'aise avec le Harry/Ginny, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire leur scène et le rendu est vraiment pas terrible, donc je m'excuse pour ça. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimeraient les voir heureux, avec leurs enfants, tout ça, tout ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ce genre de trucs dans l'état actuel de leur relation. Donc ça viendra (peut-être) plus tard, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. ^^

2 - ENFIN je vois le bout de cette fiction ! J'ai donc la joie et le bonheur de vous dire qu'elle comptera 31 chapitres (allez on va dire peut-être 32, graaaand maximum 33, mais ça m'étonnerait), plus un épilogue. Et je compte finir l'écriture ce mois-ci avec le Camp Nano, donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une fin. Bon après je garantis pas la qualité. XD

Bref, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et cette longue nda jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis ! J'ai d'ailleurs noté qu'il fallait que j'insère un peu d'Olivier/Ryan dans la suite (qui viendra pas tout de suite parce que l'enquête s'accélère, mais promis ça viendra !), si vous avez d'autres demandes, ne soyez pas timides. ;)

Et pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, même si je ne révèle pas le nom du tueur au prochain chapitre, ce sera carrément trouvable ! Préparez vos loupes et vos carnets pour la semaine prochaine (surtout qu'il me semble que certains ont déjà trouvé, ça vous aidera à confirmer vos hypothèses :p). XD Allez j'arrête là mon blabla, à très bientôt en reviews j'espère ! :hug:


	28. 28 - Douce vengeance

**Note d'auteur** : Un trèèèèès grand MERCI à **Arwengeld** , **debralovelove** et **PonyoLeChat** pour leurs adorables reviews, tout vos mots m'ont énormément touchée ! :hug:

\- Lynn Walker : gardienne, chargée de surveiller Letterford avec Sofia Kucharski

\- Alfonso Rodriguez : gardien

\- Demelza Robins et Stewart Ackerley : gardiens présents dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Selwyn

\- Dominik Adamski : gardien ayant été fasciné par Grindelwald dans son adolescence

\- Jensen Berwick : ancien gardien, ayant été renvoyé pour violences sur prisonnier, arrêté et envoyé à Nurmengard pour le meurtre d'Andrew Miller, Auror

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste à mi-temps

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière, sait qui est le tueur, placée en isolement

\- Curtis Ward : ancien bras droit de Letterford, cherche à la piéger pour les meurtres

\- Clara Oswald : Auror remplaçant Andrew sur l'enquête

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle, a embrassé Harry

\- Docteur Fletcher : Psychomage s'occupant de la thérapie de Ginny et Harry

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 _Dimanche, 23h18_

Nerveux, il s'humecta la lèvre inférieure et regarda brièvement l'horloge ronde accrochée au-dessus des écrans de contrôle. Tout était calme. Pour l'instant. Ils étaient trois dans le poste de garde, plus Lynn qui gardait Letterford au septième, aussi rigide et sévère que les barreaux des cellules qui l'entouraient. Mais elle ne verrait rien, de là où elle se trouvait. Et la prochaine ronde ne serait pas avant minuit.

Il épia du coin de l'œil sa complice qui accaparait leur collègue, par de grands gestes, de longs discours et un sourire éblouissant. La longue aiguille se déplaça sur le quatre. Parfait. C'était l'heure de s'éclipser.

Il se glissa hors de la pièce, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, le pas léger. Son cœur sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il passa au septième étage, où Lynn montait la garde. Mais les vitres opaques du sas de sécurité le masquèrent efficacement et il put recommencer son ascension sans bruit.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au douzième étage, il consulta rapidement sa montre. Trente-deux. Excellent. Il était pile à l'heure.

Comme ils l'avaient soigneusement calculé, Lestrange était profondément endormi lorsqu'il s'aventura dans le couloir. Quelques gouttes de potion du Sommeil dans son dîner avaient suffi pour s'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas un témoin gênant. Les deux autres cellules, anciennement occupées par Greyback et Macnair, étaient vides.

Et dans la dernière se trouvait celle qu'il était venu chercher. Bellatrix ne dormait pas. Assise sur sa couchette, elle le fixait de ses yeux luisants, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

— Que me vaut cet honneur ? dit-elle d'une voix lente, rauque et railleuse.

— Lève-toi et suis-moi.

Elle ne bougea pas, une lueur vaguement amusée dans le regard. Comme si toute cette mise en scène lui semblait particulièrement intéressante. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'un coup de baguette et leva cette dernière vers le visage de la prisonnière. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'accentua devant sa main tremblante.

— J'ai dit debout, répéta-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, sans pour autant venir vers lui.

— Tu penses vraiment en avoir le cran, Sang-de-bourbe ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Le pli amer de sa bouche devint cruel. Elle s'avança d'un pas.

— Il les a tués aussi, tu sais. Tes parents.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle pointa du doigt son mari, profondément endormi dans sa cellule.

— Comme si tu te souvenais d'eux.

— Je me souviens de chaque visage de ceux que j'ai tué. J'aime me rejouer ces scènes de jouissance avant de m'endormir.

La bile lui remonta le long de la gorge. Sa baguette glissait dans sa main moite. Désespéré de la faire taire, il la bâillonna d'un geste et ligota ses mains d'un autre sort. Et sans un mot, il l'empoigna par le coude et la tira hors de sa cellule. Elle tenta de se débattre, l'espace de quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette un sortilège de l'Imperium qui la rendit infiniment plus docile.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait deux minutes de retard sur leur timing.

Pressé et le front couvert de sueur, il redescendit les marches à toute vitesse avec sa prisonnière. Il s'arrêta un instant au premier étage et tendit l'oreille vers le poste de garde. Lorsqu'il entendit Shannon bavarder tranquillement avec les deux autres, il sut que la voie était libre.

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où il traversa le hall en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'endroit était totalement désert. Il poussa la porte qui menait à la cave, fit passer Bellatrix devant lui et ils descendirent les volées de marches étroites jusqu'à la salle des archives, bourrée à craquer de piles entières de dossiers et de parchemins. Puis, selon les informations très précises qu'on lui avait données, il déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette le lourd battant qui menait aux souterrains ouest.

Cela faisait des années que les oubliettes étaient inutilisées. Les longs couloirs creusés à même la roche suintaient d'humidité et les anciennes torches encastrées dans les murs étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Le sol terreux était couvert de poussière et il pouvait entendre des rats courir dans la pénombre.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il entraîna sa victime dans le boyau sombre et tortueux et ne s'immobilisa que lorsque la faible lumière de la salle des archives ne fut plus qu'un point lumineux dans leurs dos. Il la fit asseoir dans un renfoncement, puis leva le sortilège de l'Imperium. D'abord désorientée, Bellatrix finit par le fusiller du regard. Même devant la perspective de sa propre mort, elle gardait toute son arrogance et sa superbe. Le visage lisse, il lui ôta son bâillon. Même si elle criait, personne ne l'entendrait de toute façon, aussi loin sous terre.

— C'est ici que tu vas me tuer ? cracha-t-elle. Comme une vermine ?

— C'est tout ce que tu mérites, répondit-il avec calme. Après tout ce que tu as fait.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle le défiait du regard, sans une seule trace de peur dans ses prunelles. Même là, assise dans la crasse et l'obscurité, elle le toisait avec la morgue dont elle avait toujours fait preuve. Il se sentit intimidé par ces yeux étincelants. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos et sa paume moite se crispa sur sa baguette. Il devait partir. Tout de suite.

— J'attends le bon moment, croassa-il.

D'un geste tremblant, il lui lança un _Petrificus Totalus_. Il était peu probable qu'elle puisse se déplacer jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrir en étant ligotée, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il s'empressa ensuite de tourner les talons comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Lorsqu'il referma le lourd battant de bois, il dut réprimer une forte envie de vomir.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit moins douze. Il était temps de remonter, le temps pressait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du poste de garde, Shannon était toujours là, et son collègue était toujours aussi captivé par le discours de sa complice. Cette dernière sembla se détendre lorsqu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Sur les écrans que personne ne regardait, la cellule de Bellatrix Lestrange était vide.

* * *

 _Lundi, 7h56_

A moitié réveillé, Harry donnait son biberon à Lily, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Derrière lui, dans leur petite cuisine encombrée, Ginny servait le petit-déjeuner à leurs deux aînés, enroulée dans sa robe de chambre aux couleurs des Harpies.

— Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, du ton le plus décontracté possible.

— Je vais amener les enfants chez mes parents avant d'aller me poser au parc, je dois envoyer un article freelance au _Sorcier du Dimanche_ dans quatre jours.

— Sur quel sujet ?

— J'ai une série d'interviews des Frelons de Wimbourne qu'il faut que je rédige au propre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté d'un sujet aussi insignifiant et superficiel. Leurs tons légers étaient cependant voilés d'une certaine tension, comme si l'un ou l'autre redoutait le moment où cet instant dépourvu de la moindre dispute volerait en éclats. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, malgré le fait que tout aille plus ou moins bien.

Depuis leur rendez-vous initial chez la thérapeute, leur relation s'était quelque peu réchauffée. Les douces paroles du docteur Fletcher leur avaient permis de se poser et de réfléchir sur leur couple pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils y étaient retournés une seconde fois samedi dernier, plus confiants que lorsqu'ils avaient franchis les portes une semaine plus tôt. Leurs échanges avaient été plus mesurés. Mais même après ces progrès concluants, il subsistait une certaine peur que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Alors, l'un comme l'autre, ils tentaient de faire des efforts, petit à petit. A tel point que la nuit dernière, Ginny avait même accepté qu'Harry remonte enfin dormir à ses côtés dans le lit conjugal. Un progrès considérable, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Un programme précis aujourd'hui ?

Harry apprécia l'effort malgré son ton neutre. Il savait à quel point elle détestait parler de son enquête à Azkaban. Mais elle tentait tout de même de s'y intéresser ces derniers temps, et il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

— Rien de particulier, répondit-il en berçant Lily jusqu'à entendre un petit rot. Quelques interrogatoires à la prison, un peu de relecture de dossiers histoire de voir si on n'a pas raté quelque chose…

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux lorsque quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte d'entrée et échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

— Tu attendais quelqu'un ? l'interroge Ginny.

— Non. Toi non plus ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent d'intensité, pressants. La jolie rousse s'empressa de quitter la cuisine d'un pas rapide, laissant ses deux garçons se battre avec la cuillère du pot de confiture. Harry, tenant toujours Lily dans les bras, tendit l'oreille avec curiosité. Il perçut une voix précipitée qui lui était familière, un courant d'air glacial, une odeur de pluie et le bruit de la porte qui se refermait.

Quelques vingtaines de secondes plus tard, Clara déboulait dans la pièce, ses cheveux bruns trempés et ses yeux bleus remplis de panique. Ginny la suivait de peu, à la fois déroutée et vaguement agacée.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta aussi Harry, son regard inquiet naviguant de sa collègue à sa femme.

— Bellatrix a disparu ! laissa échapper Clara sans préambule.

Un silence lourd et étouffant s'abattit sur la cuisine. Même Albus et James semblèrent percevoir le changement d'atmosphère car ils se turent aussitôt. Ginny pâlit et Harry devint livide. Il avait l'impression que ses sens avaient disparu, comme si on avait posé un oreiller sur son visage pour l'étouffer. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le body bleu de Lily, et il dut faire un gros effort pour prendre une profonde inspiration et s'exprimer de la manière la plus normale possible.

— Comment ça, disparue ? articula-t-il.

— Elle n'est plus dans sa cellule !

— Je me doute bien, mais comment ? Quand ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et la panique lui serrait la gorge. Si Lestrange s'était évadée… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas y penser.

— C'est Rodriguez qui a constaté sa disparition ce matin en faisant sa ronde.

— Et les caméras de surveillance ?

— Tu sais bien qu'elles n'enregistrent rien.

— Mais il y avait bien un gardien qui les observait ?

— Ils n'ont rien vus.

Clara pinça les lèvres. La peur qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles égalait la sienne.

— Si la presse le sait…, murmura-t-il soudain.

— On la retrouvera avant, affirma la jeune femme avec détermination. Mais il faut que tu viennes pour superviser les recherches.

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de juguler sa panique. Il devait garder la tête sur les épaules. C'était lui qui allait devoir prendre les décisions, il ne pouvait pas flancher.

— Allons-y, approuva-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Ginny, prends les enfants et reste chez tes parents. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et si cette folle est dans la nature, tu peux être sûre d'être sa première cible.

Ginny opina, vaincue par le sérieux et la frayeur qu'elle ressentait chez lui. Elle tendit les bras pour prendre Lily et se pencha même pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

— Vas-y et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je resterai au Terrier jusqu'à ce soir si ça peut te rassurer.

Il la remercia dans un murmure soulagé, l'embrassa à son tour, fit de même avec les enfants, puis suivit Clara qui était déjà partie en coup de vent. Il la rejoignit sur le perron battu par la pluie, la boule dans son ventre ne cessant de prendre de l'ampleur. Il aperçut un journaliste caché dans les haies de l'autre côté de la rue, et il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa peur transparaître sur son visage.

Clara disparut la première et il la suivit à quelques secondes d'intervalles. La nouvelle l'avait tant secoué qu'il fut pris d'une envie de vomir peu habituelle après son transplanage. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Il y avait une folle furieuse dans la nature.

— Vous êtes là !

Gabrielle semblait particulièrement soulagée lorsqu'elle les vit sortir de la salle de transplanage. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre d'un pas rapide, l'air plus pâle et fatigué que jamais.

— Clara t'a dit ?

— Non, on a pris le thé en bavardant de notre week-end, ironisa l'intéressée.

— Elle m'a dit, coupa Harry d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la plaisanterie. Qui était là cette nuit ?

— Adamski, Robins et Ackerley étaient de service. Bishop était à la réception. Walker surveillait Letterford.

— Et personne n'a rien vu ?

— Non, rien du tout. Bishop avoue avoir déserté son poste une dizaine de minutes pour aller papoter un peu avec les gardiens, mais je ne vois pas comment Bellatrix aurait pu sortir de la cellule sans aide.

— Moi la question que je me pose, c'est si elle s'est échappée ou si c'est le tueur qui l'a emmenée quelque part, fit remarquer Clara.

Un silence méditatif suivit ces paroles. Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, mais ce fut Gabrielle qui le devança.

— Si le tueur avait voulu s'en prendre à elle, il l'aurait tuée dans sa cellule ou aurait trouvé un stratagème ingénieux pour l'attendre sans avoir à la faire disparaître. Comme pour tous les autres.

— Sauf s'il lui en voulait à elle particulièrement.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec un mélange d'interrogation et de désespoir. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel il se retint pour ne pas laisser la panique le submerger. Il devait réfléchir. Méthodiquement et posément. Il ne répondit qu'une fois devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

— Vu l'urgence de la situation, on va remettre notre visite à Letterford à une date indéterminée, décida-t-il. La priorité est de retrouver Bellatrix. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Clara approuva, et Gabrielle finit par opiner après un instant d'hésitation. Interroger la prisonnière était urgent, mais pas plus qu'une détenue disparue.

— Bien, on va essayer de s'organiser le plus efficacement possible, poursuivit Harry. Gaby, tu vas au Ministère, tu préviens Kingsley, Robards, et tu ramènes une grosse équipe. Je veux cette prison fouillée de fond en comble, compris ? Clara, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, s'il est possible de retracer le parcours de Bellatrix, je veux que ce soit fait. Interroge Adamski, Ackerley, Walker et Robins. Je me charge de Rodriguez, Bishop et Lestrange.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter que les choses devaient être faites rapidement. Gabrielle hocha à peine la tête et partit avant même d'entendre la fin de sa tirade. Clara, quant à elle, le précéda dans les escaliers qui descendaient aux étages inférieurs, vers le poste de garde.

Pressés et agités, ils ne virent pas la silhouette immobile tapie dans l'ombre des marches menant au neuvième étage. Figée par le choc, elle mit plusieurs secondes à bouger. Lorsqu'enfin elle reprit le contrôle de ses muscles, un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers, aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, et dévala rapidement les volées de marches qui se déroulaient devant elle.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil du septième. Walker n'était pas là. Elle était en bas avec les autres, à la demande des Aurors. Elle n'avait qu'une poignée de secondes devant elle. Trois minutes tout au plus. Après cela, sa pause toilettes leur semblerait suspecte.

La discrète silhouette franchit le sas de sécurité et alla immédiatement au fond du couloir, espérant à moitié avoir mal entendu les Aurors. Ils avaient dit vouloir parler à Letterford. Mais pourquoi ? Pour l'accuser définitivement ? Ou lui extorquer des renseignements ? Si cela avait été la première option, ils seraient venus l'interroger directement quant à la disparition de Bellatrix, non ?

Elle s'immobilisa devant la cellule, le visage lisse mais un filet de sueur froide dans le dos. Et le sourire en biais de Letterford n'apaisa pas ses craintes.

— Tu te décides enfin à venir me voir ? lança la prisonnière d'une voix traînante.

Elle souriait, pourtant on pouvait voir la peur au fond de ses prunelles.

— Tu sais.

— Bien sûr que je sais.

— Comment ?

— Selwyn. J'ai tout vu. Aucune discrétion, c'était assez incroyable.

Il y eut un instant de silence. La silhouette anonyme sentit sa gorge se serrer et la panique enfler dans sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je sais qui tu es, en revanche, je ne sais rien du pourquoi, répliqua nonchalamment Letterford, ignorant sa question. Pourquoi tuer, pourquoi m'accuser, pourquoi prétendre.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Un peu quand même. Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que les Aurors feraient de mes informations.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— La vérité.

— Rien d'autre ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander que cela.

— La liberté.

Evidemment. La silhouette inquisitrice resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Le temps d'une courte réflexion.

— Très bien. Je t'aide à t'évader. Et en échange tu ne dis rien aux Aurors.

— N'oublie pas ma seconde condition.

— Et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.

— Quelle garantie est-ce que j'ai ?

— Ma parole.

— Celle d'un assassin.

— Tu devras t'en contenter.

Letterford pinça les lèvres. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Elle n'était pas un maître chanteur surpuissant. C'était ça ou la mort.

— Parfait. Quand ?

— Je te ferais parvenir les détails une fois que tout aura été organisé.

Et la silhouette tourna les talons avant qu'une autre exigence ne claque dans l'air. Ou qu'on vienne la chercher et qu'on la trouve ici.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant presque, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant plus vite que jamais. Elle allait devoir rendre visite à Curtis pour aviser de la conduite à tenir. Mais au fond d'elle, quoi qu'il dise, elle savait déjà la seule et unique chose à faire.

Tuer Letterford. Et se trouver un nouveau coupable idéal à accuser.

* * *

 _Mardi, 01h21_

Enfin. Le moment qu'elle avait attendu depuis tant de temps. Bientôt, très bientôt, sa vengeance allait être accomplie. Elle était légèrement en retard sur son timing, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle savait que son complice lui fournirait une couverture en béton. Il mourrait pour elle, elle en était convaincue.

Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver dans la salle des archives et slaloma entre les étagères bourrées de parchemin jusqu'à la porte menant aux souterrains ouest. Elle la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette, puis la referma derrière elle après avoir murmuré un Lumos. La lumière blanche troua l'obscurité, l'aveuglant presque et faisant fuir les rats. Le cœur battant, elle remonta l'allée humide à pas lents.

Au bout du couloir, elle le savait, l'attendait l'accomplissement de plusieurs années de réflexion, de haine et de désespoir. Enfin, elle touchait au but. Et sans même avoir été attrapée. Ce sentiment la rendait ivre de puissance. Agir impunément sous le nez de ces Aurors. C'avait définitivement été la partie la plus amusante de leur plan mûrement réfléchi.

Et soudain, elle était là. Un corps immobile et rigide, affalé contre le mur suintant. Elle savoura cette sensation de pouvoir, cette supériorité tant attendue. Enfin, elle pouvait la regarder d'en haut et pas avec terreur.

— Salut, Bella, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais elle crut percevoir une lueur de panique dans le regard de sa future victime. Curtis lui avait toujours dit de s'adresser à ses proies avec condescendance, d'un doucereux dédain. Et elle n'avait jamais été déçue en appliquant ses précieux conseils. Le surnom affectueux sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

D'un mouvement paresseux du poignet, elle délivra Lestrange de ses cordes et du maléfice du Saucisson dont elle était entravée. L'étonnement qui traversa les yeux de la prisonnière fut vite remplacé par de la douleur sous le coup du Doloris qui suivit. Ses cris de souffrance emplirent l'endroit, résonnant sur les murs humides. Sa tortionnaire eut un sourire presque extatique. Elle avait parfaitement choisi le lieu. Les hurlements de sa victime étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Une mélodie agréable qui remplissait son cœur de joie.

Debout dans ces souterrains sombres, exaltée, elle perdit toute notion du temps. Il n'existait rien d'autre que la baguette dans sa main, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa paume, le corps de Bellatrix qui se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Lorsqu'enfin son regard tomba sur l'écran lumineux de sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop en retard. Son complice ne pourrait pas détourner l'attention des autres plus longtemps. La prison était sens dessus dessous depuis l'effervescence provoquée par la disparition de la prisonnière, il avait été difficile de s'octroyer rien que cinq minutes, mais elle était déjà partie depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle devait repartir. Tout mettre en place. Vite.

Mais avant, elle avait un dernier détail à régler.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier ce qui va suivre, susurra-t-elle avec douceur.

A ses pieds, Bellatrix haletait sans pouvoir bouger. Le Doloris avait marqué son corps de stigmates irréversibles. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, ses ongles s'étaient cassés à force de s'enfoncer dans le sol dur, sa langue était mordue jusqu'au sang, au point qu'un filet coule entre ses lèvres. Certains de ses membres formaient des angles étranges et peu naturels. Elle n'était qu'un corps rompu, brisé, à moitié mort.

Pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour son bourreau.

La tueuse posa sa baguette sur le sol d'un geste délibérément lent et sortit des replis de sa cape un long couteau dont la lame aiguisée scintilla subtilement dans le faisceau de lumière tremblant qui éclairait la scène.

— Berwick était sans aucun doute un idiot doublé d'une brute, souffla-t-elle en admirant son arme. Mais il avait des méthodes intéressantes. Il paraît que le corps de cet Auror était méconnaissable après qu'il ait croisé sa route. Tu penses qu'on pourra reconnaître le tien ?

Un véritable bonheur l'emplit lorsqu'elle sentit la peur panique émaner en vagues de Bellatrix. C'était si jouissif.

Elle s'accroupit à hauteur du visage de sa victime et planta ses yeux dans les siens. La lueur de folie qui les habitait n'était pas seulement due à son esprit malade ou à son long enfermement, mais aussi à la torture subie ces dernières minutes.

— Tu as vécu comme une chienne, tu mourras comme une chienne.

Elle leva le bras et abattit le poignard d'un coup sec.

* * *

 _Mardi, 8h32_

Harry écrasa un bâillement en sortant de la salle de transplanage, Gabrielle et Clara sur ses talons. Elles ne semblaient pas plus réveillées que lui. La première avait l'air chiffonné de celle qui vient de se réveiller et la seconde avait encore les marques de son oreiller sur le visage.

— Punaise, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit aussi courte, grogna Gabrielle en s'étirant.

Les deux autres n'eurent même pas la force d'acquiescer. La journée de la veille avait été éreintante. Ils avaient passé des heures à fouiller la prison de fond en comble, du bureau de Young jusqu'à la cour pénitentiaire sur le toit, avec presque la moitié du département des Aurors avec eux. Quelques-uns de leurs collègues avaient même poussé le vice à aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle des archives, mais il était vite devenu évident que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des lustres.

Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Bellatrix ne se trouvait pas à Azkaban, ni même sur l'île, certains ayant passé le cimetière au peigne fin, ils avaient étendu les recherches au continent. Mais bien sûr, pas une trace de l'ancienne disciple de Voldemort. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à savoir si elle s'était enfuie ou si le tueur lui avait mis la main dessus. Ils n'avaient aucun indice. Aucun.

Même les interrogatoires avaient été inutiles. Clara avait eu beau cuisiner les quatre gardiens présents, tous soutenaient qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu, que ça avait été une nuit comme une autre. Harry n'avait lui aussi rien pu tirer de ses témoins. Rodriguez n'avait rien vu d'anormal lors de sa ronde du matin, Bishop affirmait n'avoir fait entrer ou sortir personne et Lestrange avait été profondément endormi dans sa cellule toute la nuit et n'avait rien entendu. A voir son visage sombre, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il lui disait la vérité.

Ils avaient poursuivi les recherches jusqu'à une heure avancée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus tenir debout. L'équipe de nuit avait pris le relai pour poursuivre la chasse à l'homme sur le continent, montant un portrait-robot, le diffusant dans les journaux et placardant des centaines d'affiches dans les rues. Et ils étaient partis se coucher pour à peine quelques heures de sommeil, incapables de dormir sereinement.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, Ginny avait accepté de rester chez ses parents en sécurité jusqu'à la capture de Bellatrix, sous la bonne garde de quelques Aurors. Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants les y rejoindraient en début de matinée pour leur tenir compagnie. Il ne doutait pas que Molly et Arthur devaient être ravis de voir le Terrier surpeuplé de nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gabrielle dans un soupir. Est-ce qu'on fouille encore une fois la prison ?

— A quoi bon, on a été plus que minutieux hier, marmonna Clara en étouffant un bâillement. Elle ne se cache nulle part sur cette fichue île.

— Sauf si le tueur a dissimulé son corps quelque part.

Gabrielle elle-même ne croyait pas à cela, au vu de sa moue peu convaincue.

— On devrait aller rendre visite à Letterford, lança-t-elle soudain.

— On n'a pas le temps, la contredit distraitement Harry.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à la place ? Te tourner les pouces en attendant d'avoir une vision prémonitoire ?

— Ce n'est pas drôle, grinça-t-il, les dents serrées. Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

— On sait que tu te fais du souci pour ta famille, Harry, murmura Clara d'une voix douce. Mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. Rien de plus que ce qu'on a déjà fait en tout cas. Tes enfants sont chez tes beaux-parents sous haute protection, non ?

— Avec Ginny, oui. Seulement… Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Furieux, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, où Gabrielle venait de le frapper avec une force insoupçonnée pour une femme de sa taille.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

— L'idiot, rétorqua son amie en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Rebecca m'a tout avoué ce week-end. Ça m'était sorti de la tête avec toute cette histoire, mais maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je te devais une claque.

— Oh, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Tu es… en colère ?

— Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Potter, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est entre toi et ta femme. Seulement, si je te reprends une seule fois à picoler autant, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est clair ?

— Très clair.

Le regard médusé de Clara sautait de l'un à l'autre, d'Harry et son air embarrassé, à Gabrielle et son regard agacé, démenti par le sourire amusé qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de leur demander de quoi il retournait exactement. Un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos leur parvint depuis les étages inférieurs. Sans même échanger un regard, ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient enfin sur la cabine vide, Letterford chassé de leur esprit.

Ils dévalèrent les marches le plus vite possible, jusqu'à arriver à l'origine de ce cri surhumain, qui s'éteignit peu avant qu'ils ne mettent pied dans le hall. Quelques mètres devant eux s'étalaient le corps inanimé de Bishop, très probablement évanouie.

Et ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi.

Le choc et l'horreur se peignirent sur leurs visages. Sous leurs écarquillés se trouvaient l'objet de tous leurs tourments de ces dernières heures. Bellatrix. Torturée. Mutilée. Défigurée. Morte.

Harry dut détourner la tête pour juguler sa violente envie de vomir. Une part de lui se sentait soulagée de savoir sa famille à l'abri de cette folle furieuse. Mais dans le même temps, il se sentait envahi par la frustration.

Le tueur d'Azkaban avait encore frappé. Et il s'était montré totalement impuissant pour contrer ses plans.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! *coeur* Avant que vous ne fermiez la page, quelques petites choses à vous dire !

1 - Je me suis honteusement trompée de prénom dans le précédent chapitre : le copain de Gabrielle s'appelle bien **Elijah** , et non Elliott, qui est un OC d'une autre fiction (et qui, ici, est le mari décédé de Vivian, dans les flashbacks XD). Désolée pour l'erreur, ça a été corrigée, et merci à la revieweuse qui m'en a fait part ! :hug:

2 - Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, qui sera suivi d'un **épilogue**. Et j'aurais donc une petite question : **qui voulez-vous voir dans cet épilogue ?** Je comptais faire un petit panorama des personnages principaux, mais si jamais vous voulez voir apparaître des secondaires, **n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part** , j'essaierai de tenir compte de vos souhaits le plus possible !

3 - Alors, est-ce que vous avez deviné qui était le tueur ? Je vous jure que c'est largement trouvable ! XD Et sinon, plus généralement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quels passages vous ont plu ou déplu ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis ! :D

Et pour fini, je vous dis à très bientôt, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. :hug: On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un dernier flash-back, bisous tout le monde ! *coeur*


	29. 29 - La sentence

**Note d'auteur** : Un très très grand merci à **starck29** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

Un petit chapitre qui vient clore la suite de flashbacks. :) Donc pour rappel, Vivian et Elliott étaient en fuite. Elliott a été tué par Greyback, Vivian a rejoint la Résistance et s'est fait capturer puis tuer. Et ils ont deux filles à Poudlard, qu'on rejoint enfin dans ce chapitre !

Si vous avez été observateur au chapitre précédent, vous pourrez aisément reconnaître l'identité de la soeur qui n'est pas cité. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! *hug*

* * *

 _Avril 1998_

Layla se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. A ses oreilles résonnaient encore les cris de sa mère, les images de ses tortionnaires gravées sur sa rétine. La respiration précipitée, encore frissonnante de peur, elle repoussa ses draps de ses mains malhabiles et se glissa hors de son lit.

Le dortoir était mortellement silencieux. Ses camarades dormaient d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Jade se retourna dans son lit lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle sur la pointe des pieds, et Mona poussa un soupir discret, mais aucune ne se réveilla.

Les bras serrés autour de ses côtes, Layla se pelotonna dans un des fauteuils en chintz qui peuplaient la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Son regard vide fixé sur l'âtre éteint, elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure avec angoisse.

Que faire ? Elle mourait d'envie de rejoindre sa sœur et de lui raconter son cauchemar. Mais comment traverser le château d'un bout à l'autre en pleine nuit avec les Carrow qui rodaient ? S'ils la prenaient en flagrant délit, nul doute qu'elle serait leur prochain cobaye. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar ou d'un petit peu plus. Elle aurait tellement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui la comprenait pour avoir vécu la même chose. Sauf qu'encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'heure de sortir de ses quartiers.

Attendre le matin fut une véritable torture. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent à l'horizon, la tension dans les épaules de Layla ne s'était pas relâchée. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et retourna dans son dortoir, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, pour se changer et attraper une cape doublée de fourrure. Enfin équipée contre le froid des couloirs en cette semaine pluvieuse, elle se glissa hors de la salle commune.

Il était à peine sept heures et il n'y avait pas un chat dans le château. Elle s'empressa de quitter les cachots, un lieu qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise depuis que les Carrow avaient établi leurs quartiers non loin de là. Nerveuse et glacée de l'intérieur, elle remonta les corridors déserts d'un pas vif, sans cesser de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Pas un signe de vie. Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux jusqu'au septième étage sans même croiser Miss Teigne ou Peeves. Elle était essoufflée lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier de la tour nord. Elle doutait que sa professeure soit réveillée, mais elle devait tenter le coup.

Elle dut patienter quelques instants le temps que l'échelle descende paresseusement jusqu'à ses pieds. Sans perdre son air angoissé, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac, elle grimpa jusqu'à la trappe en se mordillant les lèvres, pour toquer timidement contre le panneau de bois. Elle fut soulagée et étonnée de le voir pivoter pour la laisser entrer après quelques secondes, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Contrairement aux heures de cours, la salle de Divination désertée n'empestait pas le parfum ou n'était pas d'une chaleur étouffante. En cet instant, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tout n'était que calme et sérénité. Pas de feu ronflant dans la cheminée, ni de lourdes senteurs capiteuses. Juste des fauteuils et poufs dépareillés éparpillés autour des petites tables rondes.

Apaisée par l'atmosphère sereine de la salle, Layla s'assit sur un des sofas pour attendre sa professeure. Elle était souvent venue ici au cours de l'année passée, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui la comprenait dans cette école. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait osé se montrer à une heure aussi indécente. Elle espérait que Trelawney ne serait pas trop agacée d'avoir été tirée du lit aussi tôt.

Le soleil était complètement levé et avait déjà amorcé sa course dans le ciel lorsque l'enseignante fit son apparition. Layla s'était à moitié endormi sur son poing fermé et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit claquer la porte de ses quartiers privés.

— Bonjour professeure, bredouilla-t-elle en se redressant.

Trelawney lui sourit avec bienveillance, ses yeux grossis par les verres de ses lunettes la considérant avec inquiétude.

— Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite à une heure aussi matinale ?

— Ça a recommencé, professeure, chuchota Layla. Cette nuit.

La mine grave, Trelawney hocha le menton et lui fit signe de prendre place à la table où elle-même siégeait lors de ses cours.

— Je vais nous faire bouillir un peu de thé et vous me raconterez tout.

Layla obéit et la regarda s'agiter autour d'elle, sortir une théière, la remplir d'eau, la faire bouillir d'un coup de baguette, se saisir des feuilles de thé. Le tout dans un froufrou de châles qui lui était familier. Lorsque Trelawney s'assit enfin face à elle avec deux grandes tasses fumantes, elle n'osa pas la regarder immédiatement dans les yeux. Le regard fixé sur ses mains crispées, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, s'excusa-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, ma chérie, la rassura Trelawney d'un grand geste. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez Vu cette nuit.

Dans la manière dont elle prononça le mot « Vu », avec emphase, Layla devina la majuscule. Elle lui lança un regard indécis, encore intimidée malgré tous ces mois passés en sa compagnie.

La première fois qu'elle avait eu cours avec le professeur Trelawney, Layla avait eu l'impression d'assister à une véritable révélation. Pendant que Jade et Mona lisaient leurs feuilles de thé en pouffant fort peu discrètement, Layla avait bu chaque parole prononcée avec une fascination croissante. C'était comme si son existence toute entière venait enfin de lui être expliquée.

Elle était prédisposée à cette science depuis toute jeune. Enfin, elle ne le savait pas, au début. Elle faisait juste des rêves parfois agréables, souvent terrifiants, qui la réveillaient en hurlant la nuit et qui s'amusaient à revenir par flash aux moments les plus inappropriés. Ses parents pensaient qu'elle avait uniquement des terreurs nocturnes. Ils l'avaient emmené voir une pédiatre, qui lui avait donné des potions du sommeil sans rêve adaptées aux enfants. Qui n'avaient eu bien sûr aucun effet. Les rêves avaient continué, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle était en première année, Layla avait été terrifiée que ses camarades de dortoir la croit folle. Souvent, elle étouffait ses cris dans son oreiller du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement pour elle, Jade et Mona avaient toujours eu le sommeil lourd.

Mais plus que ces images parfois effrayantes, c'était l'incompréhension qui la paralysait. Et le désespoir de se débarrasser un jour de ces rêves trop envahissants.

Jusqu'à son premier cours de Divination. Ça lui avait semblé comme une évidence sur le coup, qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes possédant le troisième œil. Elle n'avait osé en parler à personne, ayant trop peur de déparer parmi tous ses camarades qui détestaient et critiquaient cette branche de la magie. Et il lui avait fallu des semaines pour enfin s'ouvrir au professeur Trelawney. Elle avait eu tellement peur que son enseignante ne la comprenne pas, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Trelawney avait manifesté dès le début un grand intérêt pour sa jeune élève. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait prise au sérieux. Avait pu lui expliquer ce qu'elle vivait. C'avait été un véritable soulagement. Enfin, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être une pauvre folle.

Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de lui en parler, les rêves avaient diminués, en fréquence, en intensité, en puissance. Souvent, ils n'étaient que de vagues souvenirs à son réveil, qui s'effaçaient dès qu'elle repoussait ses draps.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pour la troisième fois cette année, les rêves avaient été accompagnés de nausées, et ils restaient incroyablement vivaces dans son esprit.

— J'ai vu ma mère, murmura Layla.

— Encore ? Et que faisait-elle ?

Sa professeure avait les sourcils froncés, par la curiosité et l'inquiétude. La première fois qu'un tel évènement s'était produit, Layla avait vu ses parents s'enfuir de chez elle. Quelques minutes avant que leur maison n'explose sous les sorts des Mangemorts. La seconde fois, elle avait vu son père se faire déchiqueter par ce monstre de Greyback, un Rafleur nommé Scabior manquant de saisir sa mère avant qu'elle ne transplane.

A chaque fois, Layla avait fini en pleurs dans les bras de sa sœur, qui l'avait réconfortée comme elle pouvait. Mais son aînée avait beau être à l'écoute, elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle vivait. Layla savait qu'elle espérait distraitement que tout ce qu'elle lui disait était faux. Seule Trelawney lui fournissait une oreille attentive. Elle avait été d'un grand soutien lors de ces précédents événements, alors qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

— Elle hurlait.

Le chuchotement de Layla sembla perdurer dans le calme effrayant de la pièce. Trelawney reposa sa tasse d'une main tremblante et posa ses doigts chargés de bagues sur le poignet de son élève.

— Si vous ne voulez pas en parler…

— Ils la torturaient, la coupa Layla, la voix chargée de sanglots. Ils étaient quatre. Des Mangemorts. Ils la torturaient pour savoir où était parti l'homme qu'elle devait protéger, mais elle ne savait pas. Alors ils l'ont tuée.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement un mauvais rêve. C'était bien trop réel. Et elle était orpheline à présent. Elle aurait été seule au monde sans sa sœur.

— Je suis navrée ma chérie, lui souffla Trelawney d'un air désolé. Le don du troisième œil est un fardeau, j'en sais quelque chose. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère Cassandra était tout aussi clairvoyante que vous, et son don de prophétie n'était souvent que tourment. Vous arriverez à surmonter ça.

— Vous croyez ?

— J'en suis persuadée.

Layla renifla et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur, mais la gentillesse de sa professeure l'apaisait d'une certaine manière.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? demanda Trelawney.

La jeune Poufsouffle fut à deux doigts de répondre « Me rendre mes parents ». Mais elle savait à quel point c'était utopique.

— Vous êtes là, vous me comprenez et vous me soutenez, ça me suffit, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir tremblant.

Le regard peiné de Trelawney lui alla droit au cœur, mais elle n'osa pas la serrer dans ses bras. Elle restait son enseignante, malgré les temps difficiles.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la tour nord deux heures plus tard, les yeux rouges et le cœur lourd, Layla laissa derrière elle sa tasse de thé intact et des remerciements sincères. Il était un peu plus de dix heures, et le château était toujours désert en ce samedi matin. Les élèves préféraient rester terrés au fond de leurs lits plutôt que d'affronter la pluie déprimante qui assombrissait le château.

— Layla ? s'étonna une voix familière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te promener seule dans les couloirs ?

Sa sœur venait d'apparaître au bout du corridor, emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver et son écharpe, son bonnet rouge et or enfoncé sur ses oreilles.

— Je suis allée voir Trelawney.

— Encore ? Pour quoi cette fois ?

Son aînée semblait réellement inquiète, et plus encore lorsqu'elle avisa les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

— Maman est morte.

Les mots n'avaient franchi ses lèvres tremblantes qu'à contrecœur. Estomaquée, sa sœur l'attira aussitôt contre elle, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Et dans des sanglots, Layla lui raconta tout.

Son cauchemar si vivide. Les cris abominables de leur mère. Le sourire sadique de Macnair. L'ennui sur le visage de Selwyn. Les tics nerveux qui agitaient Lestrange. Le mouvement de poignet nonchalant de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle avait lancé le sort.

Plus elle parlait, plus sa sœur resserrait son étreinte, la colère et la frayeur se mélangeant sur son visage. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elles restèrent là un long moment, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Orphelines, malheureuses, vides, et en deuil.

* * *

 _Mai 1998_

Layla tentait vainement de se faire un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves terrifiés. Ce n'était pas chose facile quand on était une petite fille menue de treize ans et que tous les autres ne pensaient qu'à sauver leurs peaux. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune Poufsouffle parvint au bout du couloir, les combats avaient déjà commencé dans le parc. A en croire les cris en tout cas.

Terrifiée, Layla descendit les escaliers au pas de course, bousculée de toute part, jusqu'à atteindre le hall, où les différents groupes de combattants se séparaient en se hurlant des ordres. Elle ne voyait sa sœur nulle part. La panique commença à monter en elle. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. Qu'elle lui dise. Vite.

Elle cria son nom plusieurs fois, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais sa voix se perdit parmi le vacarme provoqué par les autres. A travers les portes ouvertes du château, elle voyait déjà les éclairs des sortilèges des premiers combats.

Effrayée mais décidée, Layla traversa le hall et jeta un œil dans la Grande Salle désertée. Là encore, aucune trace de la familière crinière brune. Où était-elle bon sang ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de Troisième Œil quand elle en avait besoin ?

— Layla ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix de sa sœur était furieuse, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi soulagée de toute sa vie.

— Il faut que je te parle !

— Ce n'est pas le moment, on parlera quand tout sera fini. Rejoins Jade et Mona, mets-toi à l'abri !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de tourner les talons pour suivre son groupe, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Elle rejoignit ses amis, sourde aux appels de sa petite sœur. Layla s'élança à sa poursuite, continuant de s'époumoner.

— C'est important ! Ecoute-moi !

— Layla, tu ne…

A leur droite, un mur explosa soudain, noyant le hall de poussière. Des cris retentirent. Layla sentit la main de sa sœur s'ôter de son épaule et elle se retrouva seule. Toussant, crachotant, elle avança à l'aveuglette, obstinée, déterminée à retrouver le dernier être sur cette planète qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle-même.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait vu. Si seulement elle n'avait pas tenu à en parler à Trelawney avant, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu le temps de rejoindre sa sœur avant que la bataille n'éclate. Mais comme d'habitude, elle avait eu besoin d'un soutien, d'une confirmation. De mots rassurants. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Parce que son rêve avait été différent des autres. Elle qui ne voyait ordinairement que le passé ou le futur proches, elle s'était réveillée frissonnante d'une puissante vision prenant place des années dans le futur. D'une jeune femme belle mais terrible, manipulatrice, mauvaise, noire, semant les corps derrière elle par vengeance, la vie pourrie par le mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Et dont la rancœur la menait à sa perte. Une jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa grande sœur pour qu'elle l'ignore.

Elle devait la prévenir. Lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Que quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser en une personne aussi ignoble. Peu importe la satisfaction que pouvait lui apporter la mort des meurtriers de leurs parents.

Soudain, Layla se figea, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. La poussière retombait peu à peu autour d'elle, bientôt elle allait pouvoir localiser sa sœur et tout lui dire. Bientôt…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un grondement sourd monter sur sa droite. Trop proche, bien trop proche. Une forme sombre sauta sur elle, et elle hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons.

Sa tête heurta le sol pierreux, l'étourdissant, et elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou. Du sang. L'haleine fétide du loup-garou lui donnait la nausée. Elle sentait ses griffes jaunes s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, à travers ses vêtements, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Elle se mit à pleurer, à supplier, à se débattre. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

Mais Greyback se contenta d'un long rire rauque.

— Une dernière prière, petite fille ?

Layla se figea soudain. Elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fin pour elle. Elle le lisait dans les iris grisâtres du monstre qui la clouait au sol. Personne ne viendrait la sauver. Les autres étaient trop occupés à défendre leurs propres vies.

Elle ne pourrait pas dire à sa sœur tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne pourrait pas la prévenir. Elle la laissait seule au monde, sans personne pour la soutenir.

Mais elle ne partirait pas sans un dernier mot.

— Ma famille sera ta fin. A toi et à tous ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir. Vous paierez pour vos actes.

Sa voix mortellement sérieuse sembla déstabiliser le loup-garou. Juste assez pour le rendre inattentif quelques instants. Un sort vint le cueillir, décollant son poids mort des épaules de la jeune fille.

Layla se redressa aussitôt, prête à remercier son sauveur, mais celui-ci était déjà aux prises avec le sauvage loup-garou, furieux qu'on lui ait arraché sa proie.

La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal, étourdie par sa plaie à la tête, et se traîna dans le renfoncement anciennement occupée par une armure. Au loin, elle entendit qu'on criait son prénom.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur. Elle devait juste survivre à cette bataille. Survivre pour la sauver d'elle-même. Cette prédiction morbide n'avait été qu'un accès de rage, de la poudre aux yeux, une bravade qui l'avait fait se sentir mieux une demi-seconde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas véritablement laisser sa sœur les venger. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle ne vit pas le sortilège vert la cueillir de plein fouet. Ni l'agonie sur le visage de son aînée lorsqu'elle vit sa vie quitter ses yeux. Ou Bellatrix qui se dirigeait en chantonnant presque vers sa prochaine victime.

Layla devint un corps parmi tant d'autres. Une petite fille de treize ans qui n'était pas censée se trouver là. Et qui en payait le prix de sa vie, pour une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas demandée.

Emportant ses secrets dans la tombe.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ou de lire vos hypothèses ! :)

Petite information, j'ai à ce jour (presque) fini d'écrire cette fiction ! Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 33, qui ne sera donc pas un épilogue, mais un chapitre à part entière qui se déroulera dix mois plus tard, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas faire court. XD Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard : si vous avez des envies particulières en terme de personnages, situations, relations, sur lesquels vous voulez lire, **n'hésitez pas à me le dire** !

De gros bisous tout le monde, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours méga plaisir, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! *hug*


	30. 30 - Un meurtrier aux abois

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Regulus Sirius Black** pour leurs reviews ! :hug:

\- Marvin et Georgina : Sorciers Légistes

\- Derek : travaille au laboratoire d'analyses

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne, chargée de veiller sur Letterford

\- Harold Philips, Alfonso Rodriguez, Dominik Adamski et Lynn Walker : gardiens

\- Demelza Robins et Stewart Ackerley : gardiens présents dans l'ascenseur au moment du meurtre de Lestrange

\- Anna Young : directrice

\- Shannon Bishop et Charlie McCoy : réceptionnistes à mi-temps

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière, en quarantaine, sait qui est le tueur et a demandé sa liberté en échange de son silence

\- Curtis Ward : ancien bras droit de Letterford, cherche à la piéger

\- Layla : petite Poufsouffle tuée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, fille de Vivian et Elliott, petite soeur de la tueuse

\- Clara : Auror

\- Elijah : petit ami de Gabrielle

Et voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Le corps supplicié de Bellatrix avait disparu, mais une odeur écœurante de sang flottait toujours dans l'air. Marvin venait juste de partir avec la victime pour débuter l'autopsie, Georgina s'attardant dans le hall mortellement silencieux de la prison.

— La seule chose que je peux vous affirmer avec certitude, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été tuée ici, dit-elle aux Aurors. Le corps a été déplacé. Et elle a été longuement torturée avant de mourir. Par Doloris et par arme blanche. Elle s'est lentement vidée de son sang et a dû expirer aux alentours d'une heure ce matin.

— Tu penses en apprendre davantage avec l'autopsie ? demanda Harry, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

— Il y a peu de chances, mais on ne sait jamais. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire contraint, serra son épaule affectueusement et tourna les talons, suivant les traces de son collègue. Derrière elle, Harry poussa un profond soupir et reporta son regard sur le sol impeccablement nettoyé.

— Quels gardiens étaient présents cette nuit ? demanda-t-il.

— Kucharski surveillait Letterford. Philips, Rodriguez et Adamski étaient en salle des commandes, répondit Clara après avoir fouillé un instant dans son carnet de notes.

— Et lesquels étaient présents la nuit de la disparition de Bellatrix ? l'interrogea Gabrielle.

— Adamski, Ackerley, Robins et Walker. Vous pensez qu'Adamski est derrière tout ça ? Il est le seul point commun.

— J'en doute, objecta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublions pas que Robins et Ackerley étaient les seuls présents dans l'ascenseur lors du meurtre de Lestrange. L'un d'eux est forcément complice.

— Adamski agit peut-être sur l'ordre de l'un d'eux, suggéra Clara.

— Ou le tueur s'est infiltré incognito dans la prison en pleine nuit, dit lentement Gabrielle. Il n'y a pas de caméras dans la salle de transplanage, et si on connaît un tant soit peu les angles morts, c'est facile de se glisser là où ils avaient caché Bellatrix.

— Tu penses qu'elle était toujours dans la prison ? releva Harry.

— C'est évident, il ne l'aurait pas déplacé sur le continent pour revenir déposer son corps ici.

— Sauf s'ils voulaient amplifier l'effet dramatique.

— Certes. Tu penses qu'elle n'a pas été tuée sur l'île ?

— Où aurait-elle pu l'être ?

Un silence dubitatif plana entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse à apporter à cette question. Ils allaient devoir creuser le sujet.

— Comment est-ce que vous voulez vous organiser ? demanda Gabrielle en soupirant. Je vous avoue que je ne sais plus par quel bout prendre cette histoire.

— Clara, tu vas t'occuper d'interroger les gardiens présents, on ne sait jamais, lança Harry. Peut-être que l'un d'eux a vu quelque chose de suspect. Gaby, toi et moi on va fouiller la prison de fond en comble. Je veux savoir où Bellatrix a été tuée, il doit y avoir des traces de sang quelque part. Sans oublier le couteau qui a servi à la tuer.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il l'aurait laissé ici ? A notre portée ?

— Espérons-le. On ne peut pas dire que ce meurtre-ci soit propre. Il devient de moins en moins minutieux. Et c'est notre chance pour le coincer.

— Tu as raison, soupira Gabrielle. Tu veux commencer par où ?

— De bas en haut, il est plus probable que le meurtrier ait fait son affaire loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Et il n'aurait pas transporté le corps sur un trop long trajet, même avec un Levicorpus, ça aurait laissé des gouttelettes de sang partout. Commence par le sous-sol, je vais fouiller l'extérieur.

— Entendu.

Ils se séparèrent sans perdre une seconde, l'un se dirigeant vers la porte menant à la salle des archives, l'autre vers les hauts linteaux de bois qui gardaient l'entrée. Clara resta immobile quelques instants au beau milieu de la pièce, soupira, puis tourna les talons pour gagner l'ascenseur qui l'emmena dans les étages, vers des interrogatoires qui s'annonçaient inutiles et sans fin. Elle détestait ce genre de taches subsidiaires, mais quelqu'un devait bien s'y coller. Et elle comprenait que ses deux collègues soient trop nerveux pour avoir la patience de rester assis sur une chaise. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire, les salles d'isolement blanches devaient leur taper sur les nerfs. Alors à elle de subir la corvée.

Au sous-sol, Gabrielle s'enfonçait dans les méandres de la salle des archives, le nez chatouillé par la poussière. Le fond de la pièce était un joyeux bric-à-brac indescriptible, qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de baguette pour être rangé. Les piles de parchemin empêchaient d'atteindre la porte menant aux souterrains ouest. Celle de droite était, en revanche, parfaitement accessible. Fermée à clé, elle fut rapidement ouverte d'un Alohomora.

Au-dedans, l'obscurité était telle que la lueur de sa baguette la trouait à peine. Incapable de voir à plus de deux mètres, Gabrielle avança d'un pas et frissonna sous le froid qui la saisit. Mais plus que tout, ce fut le son des rats qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle avait ces bestioles en horreur. Sans compter qu'elle ne verrait rien dans ces conditions, et qu'elle risquait fortement de se perdre. Elle se retira prudemment et referma la porte, la laissant entrebâillée, puis remonta quatre à quatre.

Elle croisa Harry dans le hall, qui était déjà de retour, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et trempés par la pluie.

— Rien trouvé, le cimetière est un marécage de boue, marmonna-t-il. Il n'y a aucune trace, et s'il y en avait avant, elles ont été effacées par l'orage. Et toi ?

— Il me faut un plan des souterrains pour pouvoir les explorer.

— Besoin d'aide ?

— Non, fais le reste de la prison, on se retrouve après.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et le poussa avec insistance vers les étages. Harry ne s'éclipsa qu'après lui avoir fait promettre de rester prudente. Gabrielle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Young.

Malheureusement pour elle, la directrice ne semblait pas être dans un bon jour.

— Je suis occupée, lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Repassez plus tard.

Elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire.

— J'aurais besoin des plans de vos souterrains, lui répliqua Gabrielle sans se démonter.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— J'ai envie d'y faire une petite balade. Il paraît qu'ils sont magnifiques à cette période de l'année.

Young releva enfin la tête et la toisa d'un air glacial. La jeune femme soutint son regard, décidée à ne pas flancher. Elle obtiendrait gain de cause, coûte que coûte.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos gamineries stupides, siffla la directrice. Contrairement à vous, je tiens à mon poste et je m'acquitte de ma lourde charge de travail.

A deux doigts de laisser échapper un « Pardon ?! » incrédule, Gabrielle dut se mordre la langue de peur de devenir vulgaire. Elle inspira et expira lentement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Vous seriez bien aimable de me fournir les plans de vos souterrains, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid. Ils sont essentiels pour notre enquête.

Young laissa échapper un reniflement sarcastique et s'appliqua à ignorer la remarque. Furieuse, Gabrielle s'approcha du bureau et posa ses mains un peu trop brutalement sur le meuble de bois lisse, renversant l'encrier.

— Je ne vous demande pas votre permission, c'est un ordre, gronda-t-elle.

La directrice ne fit que lever un doigt, toujours sans la regarder. Puis elle fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette agacé les taches d'encre qui ornaient son parchemin. Elle finit par signer celui-ci, le ferma d'un cachet de cire, et leva enfin la tête vers son interlocutrice.

— Il y avait un cadavre devant la porte de mon bureau ce matin, dit-elle en détachant chaque mot d'une voix polaire. Je vous ai engagé il y a des semaines, des mois, pour arrêter un tueur qui se promène impunément dans _ma_ prison. Et votre incompétence n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation. Plus de morts, des gardiens renvoyés ou tués, aucun suspect viable, un assassin qui se croit invincible, une réputation déplorable dans les journaux… Vous n'avez pas les épaules pour cette affaire.

— Vous ne nous avez pas engagés, la contredit Gabrielle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Le bureau serait intervenu que vous le vouliez ou non. Et sauf votre respect, Azkaban avait déjà une popularité discutable avant toute cette histoire. Vous ne dirigez pas une boutique de haute couture ou une multinationale richissime, vous n'êtes que la directrice d'une pauvre prison lugubre perdue au beau milieu de la mer du Nord.

Le visage de Young devint aussi rouge qu'un Souaffle. Gabrielle se doutait qu'elle était allée bien trop loin, mais cela lui avait fait énormément de bien.

— Espèce de petite impertinente, s'offusqua Young en se levant, la dominant du haut de son mère quatre-vingt-cinq. Je vais immédiatement écrire à votre chef pour qu'il vous retire de cette affaire et qu'il y assigne des Aurors plus compétents, je ne tolérerai pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton ! Vous pouvez dire bonjour à une longue carrière ennuyeuse sans aucune perspective d'évolution, croyez-moi, j'y veillerai. Ne comptez pas sur Potter pour vous sauver. Au diable ce maudit Survivant dont tout le monde louait les succès ! Il n'est qu'un incapable !

Les ongles de Gabrielle s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et elle serra les dents, furieuse devant cette diatribe sèche et condescendante. Elle était à deux doigts de lui coller son poing dans la figure, – elle réfléchissait déjà à l'angle et la vitesse d'attaque - lorsque quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte.

— Tout va bien, Mrs Young ?

Bishop entra prudemment sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage inquiet. Sa patronne sembla enfin remarquer qu'elle avait presque hurlé les dernières phrases de son discours au visage d'une des figures de l'autorité. Elle se redressa et ses traits redevinrent lisses, dépourvus de la moindre colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre aussi sèchement et froidement que d'habitude, mais Gabrielle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Mrs Young était justement en train de me dire que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver les plans des souterrains, Shannon. Je vous suis.

Elle ne laissa pas le choix à la réceptionniste, qui la précéda hors du bureau de la directrice. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, un silence étouffant envahi le hall, encore empreint d'une odeur douceâtre. Sans dire un mot, Shannon lui désigna la porte du fond, et elle la suivit jusqu'à la salle sécurisée, où les effets des détenus étaient soigneusement gardés et entreposés.

— Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez osé lui dire ça, lui souffla Bishop d'un ton surexcité lorsqu'elles furent à l'abri du courroux de Young. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un lui parler comme ça !

— Vous avez tout entendu ?

— Presque, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais je n'écoutais pas aux portes !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas, la rassura Gabrielle, désolée pour cette pauvre fille d'être sous les ordres d'une telle femme. Navrée si je vous parais insistante, mais j'ai réellement besoin de ces plans, c'est urgent. Vous les avez ?

— Oui bien sûr !

Shannon opina d'un signe de menton et la précéda de nouveau dans le hall, jusqu'à son immense bureau ovale. Gabrielle la vie jeter un œil effrayé vers l'endroit où se trouvait quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt le corps de Bellatrix. Ils avaient bien mis quinze minutes à réveiller la réceptionniste, puis Georgina lui avait administré un philtre calmant. Malgré leurs demandes, Shannon avait refusé de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste ou de prendre un jour de repos et rentrer chez elle. En avisant son frisson, Gabrielle se dit qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

— Ils ne doivent pas être loin, marmonna la réceptionniste en cherchant dans des piles de parchemin. Il me semblait avoir mis tous les plans dans un seul dossier…

Les sourcils froncés, elle entreprit des fouilles archéologiques de son bureau en bazar, Gabrielle l'entendant jurer plusieurs fois contre Charlie, son collègue bordélique. Au moment où Shannon se redressait avec une liasse de parchemins sur une exclamation triomphante, Harry surgit dans le hall, menant à la baguette deux objets protégés par des sortilèges du Bouclier.

— Regarde ce que je viens de trouver ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton radieux.

Gabrielle dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer ce dont il s'agissait derrière les ondulations des deux protections. Aussitôt qu'elle eut compris, une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur son visage.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à Shannon, qui fixait ses trouvailles avec stupeur, toute pâle.

— Je lui ai demandé les plans des souterrains, expliqua Gabrielle.

— Laisse tomber, il faut qu'on discute de ça. Il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose là-bas à part des rats et de l'eau croupie de toute façon.

— Tu es sûr de…

Harry ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, trop impatient pour prendre l'ascenseur. Gabrielle se laissa vite distancer et arriva au deuxième étage toute essoufflée alors qu'il était déjà dans la salle d'isolement numéro deux. Clara le regardait avec étonnement, tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses maigres notes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec curiosité les deux objets qu'ils amenaient.

— Toi d'abord, lui dit Harry. Tu as appris quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr que non, grinça Clara avec une grimace. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu, et aucun n'a l'air de mentir. Mais on s'est déjà mis d'accord sur le fait que le tueur est un menteur hors pair, alors bon…

— Dis-nous plutôt où tu as trouvé ça.

Gabrielle désigna le couteau couvert de sang séché et la cape tout autant imbibée d'hémoglobine. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'ils venaient de dénicher l'arme du crime. Mais ce fait en lui-même était déjà plus qu'étonnant.

— Dans le casier d'Ackerley, révéla Harry. Oui, j'ai fait à peu près la même tête quand je suis tombé dessus.

Les yeux ronds de ses collègues lui arrachèrent un rire. Il retrouva rapidement son sérieux et déposa les deux preuves au centre de la table d'un coup de baguette.

— Est-ce que… ça veut dire qu'on tient notre coupable ? demanda Clara, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

— Impossible, trancha Gabrielle en secouant la tête, en pleine confusion. Je sais, il était dans l'ascenseur et sur notre liste réduite de suspects mais…

— Mais c'est beaucoup trop facile, compléta Harry à sa place. Notre tueur a été si minutieux jusque-là qu'il est très peu probable qu'il ait été aussi négligent ce coup-ci. Une goutte de sang sur un uniforme, pourquoi pas, mais l'arme et les habits du crime…

— C'est beaucoup trop gros, admit Clara.

Ils considérèrent leurs indices en silence, réfléchissant intensément. La réponse était à portée de main, ils le savaient. Et c'était particulièrement frustrant de ne pas réussir à l'attraper.

— Hypothèse, se lança Gabrielle d'une voix hésitante. Peut-être que le tueur cherche tout simplement à coincer Ackerley ? A nous faire croire qu'il est de mèche avec Letterford ?

— C'est sûrement ça, mais je trouve que c'est d'une stupidité sans nom, avoua Harry. Au contraire, ça ne fait que l'innocenter.

— Je suis persuadée que c'est cette femme mystérieuse qui lui rend visite, avança Clara. Peut-être qu'elle l'a même poussé à agir par amour pour elle pour le piéger plus facilement.

— Dans ce cas-là ce serait un parfait imbécile.

— Je suis d'accord. Mais vous savez autant que moi à quel point les crimes passionnels peuvent être commis par des gens stupides.

Harry ne put qu'approuver. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

— Je suis d'avis qu'on attende avant de l'interroger, proposa-t-il. De recevoir les résultats de l'autopsie et les analyses du couteau et de cette cape.

— On va encore devoir patienter des jours sans rien faire, soupira Gabrielle. Mais tu as raison.

Cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter, seulement, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter, au risque de tout faire capoter. Alors qu'ils étaient si proches ! A force de se le répéter, elle finissait par y croire.

— Je vais aller donner tout ça à Derek, offrit Harry. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre mon après-midi, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que je puisse faire…

— Va profiter de ta famille, l'encouragea Gabrielle. Nous on va juste rester encore un petit peu.

— Nous ? releva Clara.

— J'aurais besoin d'aide pour fouiller un peu les souterrains si ça ne te dérange pas. Le tueur peut très bien s'être planqué là-bas pour opérer tranquille.

— Pas de problème, je te suis. Ce sera toujours mieux que de manger de la glace à la vanille dans mon canapé en lisant les derniers potins de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

— Que tu préfères passer tes prochaines heures dans un boyau humide et puant en dit long sur la qualité de ce magazine, marmonna Harry.

Clara laissa échapper un petit rire et admit d'un mouvement d'épaules qu'il n'avait pas tort.

— Par contre, intervint Gabrielle, demain première heure, on va voir Letterford. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait.

Harry fit une grimace mais opina. Il avait repoussé cet instant trop longtemps. Et maintenant que Bellatrix n'était plus portée disparue et qu'ils n'avaient plus de pistes intéressantes à suivre, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir, lui montant jusqu'à la salle de transplanage et elles descendant chercher enfin les plans du souterrains. Il leur souhaita bonne chance avant de grimper les escaliers d'un pas rapide, ses deux précieux indices flottant paisiblement devant lui. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Il lui tardait de surprendre Ginny. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de véritables repas de famille, Lily et Albus étant toujours endormis lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir après une longue journée à Azkaban.

Il transplana, le cœur léger mais appréhendant légèrement ses retrouvailles avec Ginny. Si tout entre eux allait de mieux en mieux, il subsistait tout de même une certaine gêne, comme des adolescents qui sortaient ensemble pour la première fois. Il trouvait cela épuisant et légèrement pathétique, mais il ne voulait pas accélérer les choses, de peur de ficher par terre tous leurs efforts pour se reconstruire.

Il disparut, sans se douter que bientôt, il aurait autre chose de bien plus préoccupant à se soucier.

* * *

De rage, Curtis propulsa son verre contre le mur. Le projectile explosa et le whisky imbiba la tapisserie. Des gouttes constellaient les coussins du canapé avachi qui se trouvait en-dessous.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris putain ? s'emporta-t-il. On avait un plan préparé dans les moindres détails, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas juste suivi à la lettre, bordel ?

— Elle m'a vue, grinça la jeune femme face à lui. Je devais agir.

— Sans réfléchir avant ? Et sans m'en parler _à moi_ ?

— Je peux prendre des initiatives toute seule.

— La preuve que non.

Curtis inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer. Il ouvrit les poings, fit craquer ses articulations, et toisa la gamine d'un regard noir.

— Maintenant que tu as tenté d'accuser cet imbécile d'Ackerley, les Aurors vont voir clair dans notre jeu. On ne pourra pas faire tomber Letterford pour ça.

— Les Aurors n'y verront que du feu, répliqua l'autre. Ce n'est qu'un changement de plan mineur. On piège Ackerley, je tue Letterford. Elle ne parlera pas et ne pourra pas me dénoncer. Et tu seras débarrassé d'elle.

— Aussi alléchante que soit cette offre, c'est hors de question. Tu vas te faire prendre. Ils ne sont pas si stupides.

— Je serai démasquée si elle avoue ce qu'elle sait.

— Elle ne le fera pas sans contrepartie. Et le Ministère la déteste, ils ne lui donneront rien.

— Si tu t'inquiètes du fait que je puisse parler si jamais je suis capturée, sache que je ne te trahirai jamais.

— Sous Veritaserum, tu n'auras pas le choix, gronda-t-il.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

— Je vais le faire tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton défiant. Ce soir.

Curtis se retourna en jurant, ses mains de nouveau sous la forme de poings serrés. Il devait se maîtriser. Tabasser la gamine serait la dernière chose qui le jouerait en sa faveur. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait transformée en machine à tuer.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire d'un ton abrupt. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais il faut que tu saches que si jamais tu te fais coffrer…

— Tue-moi en personne.

— Quoi ?

— Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je mérite bien cet honneur.

Il la jaugea du regard. Elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Elle était entièrement prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait accompli sa vengeance, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux.

— Si tu es autant prête que ça à mourir, pourquoi ne pas laisser Letterford te dénoncer ?

Ça l'intriguait vraiment, en vérité. Depuis le début, elle se démenait pour ne pas se faire attraper, pour accuser quelqu'un d'autre, et même maintenant, elle voulait tout mettre sur le dos d'Ackerley. Alors pourquoi vouloir se sacrifier pour lui ?

— Vivre et être totalement libre est bien sûr l'option que je préfère le plus, répliqua-t-elle, acide. Mais si jamais les Aurors me coffrent, je préfère mourir plutôt que passer ma vie en prison. J'y ai passé assez de temps pour connaître les conditions de vie déplorables et préférer la tranquillité de la mort.

Il la considéra longuement en silence, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Il avait l'impression de la regarder pour la première fois. Après toutes ces années d'enseignement, de persuasion, de douceurs hypocrites et de violences quotidiennes, il était enfin parvenu à la modeler à son image. Elle lui ressemblait bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il aurait voulu atteindre un tel résultat qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu.

— Je te tuerai de mes mains, promit-il.

* * *

Elle attendit la nuit. Debout, à la fenêtre de cette chambre d'hôtel glauque où elle s'était perdue des centaines de fois dans les bras de ses amants. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher sans bouger d'un poil, le visage lisse et froid. Lorsqu'enfin l'astre eut complètement disparut derrière les immeubles délabrés qui se dressaient dans ce quartier pourri à la périphérie de Londres, elle transplana.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds, elle eut la désagréable impression qu'Azkaban se refermait sur elle. L'endroit l'avait toujours oppressée, elle ne rêvait que de s'en échapper. Et c'était pour très bientôt. Une fois les soupçons définitivement écartés, elle n'aurait qu'à attendre quelques semaines, peut-être deux mois, avant de démissionner et de partir en France. Elle et Layla avaient toujours voulu y aller. Ce serait comme un dernier hommage.

Elle remonta le couloir d'un pas rapide, passa devant le réfectoire vide, l'infirmerie plongée dans le noir, et s'enfonça dans les escaliers, évitant avec aisance les caméras qui balayaient le moindre recoin.

Rien qu'un étage, une volée de marches et elle atteindrait son but.

Soudain, elle se figea, apercevant une silhouette de l'autre côté du sas de sécurité.

— Et merde, souffla-t-elle.

Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié que Letterford avait un chien de garde qui la veillait jour et nuit. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Que faire ? Rebrousser chemin comme une lâche ? Ou assommer la gardienne et faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ?

— T'avais pas pensé à ça, hein ?

Le chuchotement sur sa droite lui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline. Elle se retourna et saisit l'intrus à la gorge, qu'elle plaqua au mur, sa baguette sur sa jugulaire. Le tout en quelques secondes. A sa plus grande surprise, l'autre ne se débattit pas.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici, Stewart ? siffla-t-elle.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait.

— Ce que j'ai fait ?

— La cape et le couteau dans mon casier. C'était bien joué. Il doit sûrement y avoir mes empreintes dessus.

Elle ne répondit pas, la gorge sèche. Dans toutes ses prévisions, jamais elle n'avait pensé au fait qu'elle se trouverait face à lui et qu'il la confronterait pour ses actes. Lui qui était si lâche et peureux. Lui qui était prêt à tout pour elle.

— Tu ne nies pas, fit-il remarquer.

— Pourquoi mentir ?

— Tu cherches donc bien à me piéger pour tes crimes ?

Son silence servit de confession. Stewart soupira, le visage triste.

— Tu me l'aurais demandé, je me serais sacrifié volontiers, tu sais.

Interloquée, elle s'éloigna de lui et baissa sa baguette. Elle avait clairement sous-estimé l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

— Dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin d'un dernier service.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

La ferveur avec laquelle il acquiesça, l'amour dévorant qui luisait dans ses yeux, la certitude qu'il serait même prêt à mourir pour elle. Tout cela lui donna des frissons. De dégoût. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne montra rien. Son visage ne resta qu'un masque lisse.

— Eloigne Kucharski de là une dizaine de minutes.

Il ne posa même pas de question. Il n'était qu'un pantin, une marionnette, un homme transi qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres venimeux chuchotés à ses oreilles. Il quitta les la sombre obscurité de l'escalier et gagna le couloir du septième étage. Dissimulée dans un des coins morts de la caméra, elle attendit qu'il entraîne leur collègue au-dehors. Elle l'entendit parler d'un ton précipité d'une nouvelle disparition, d'un prisonnier volatilisé. Kucharski semblait plus que préoccupée par le problème. Beaucoup trop amoureux et collant, mais bon acteur, c'était déjà ça.

Alors, sans perdre une seconde, elle se glissa jusqu'à la cellule numéro vingt. Le corps immobile recroquevillé contre le mur du fond ne dormait pas. Les yeux de Letterford la fixaient dans la pénombre, luisant à la lueur de sa baguette.

— Tu en as mis du temps, dit la prisonnière d'une voix atone. Alors comme ça Ackerley est de ton côté, hein ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule, son visage amaigri prenant une couleur cadavérique sous la lumière crue qui l'éclairait.

— Comment est-ce que tu le tiens ? souffla-t-elle, réellement curieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

— Rien du tout. Mais il pense qu'il m'aura moi.

Letterford éclata d'un bref rire sans joie qui se répercuta dans le couloir vide. Longtemps après qu'elle se soit tue, son ricanement semblait résonner autour d'elles.

— Je ne pensais pas croiser un jour quelqu'un de plus mauvais et manipulateur que moi. Mais c'est toi qui remporte la palme, entre nous deux, sans aucun doute.

— Tu peux remercier Curtis pour ça.

— Je sais.

Le visage de Letterford s'assombrit. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des barreaux et les serra si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

— Sors-moi de là. Libère-moi. Comme convenu.

— Comme convenu, répéta l'autre.

Elle agita sa baguette, elles entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure qui s'ouvre, et la porte de la cellule pivota lentement sur ses gonds. Letterford resta figée sur le seuil quelques instants. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Puis elle fit un pas hors de sa geôle et elle sembla se gonfler de triomphe et de vengeance. Elle avait enfin la sensation de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Puissante et terrifiante.

— Dépêchons-nous avant que cette harpie de Kucharski ne revienne, lança l'ancienne détenue d'un ton impérieux. La salle de transplanage est à l'étage du dessus ?

Sa sauveuse ne bougea pas, la nuque rigide et la main serrée sur sa baguette. C'était le moment. Stewart ne pourrait pas prétendre très longtemps, et bientôt Kucharski serait de retour.

— Tu seras récompensée comme il se doit, lui promit Letterford, interprétant mal son silence glacial. Mieux que Curtis ne t'aurait jamais récompensée. Peu importe si tu as fait tout ça par vengeance ou par simple envie de tuer, une fois restaurée à ma juste place, je t'amènerais les victimes que tu souhaites. Tu pourras les voir agoniser à tes pieds, te supplier. Je…

— Avada Kedavra, chuchota la meurtrière.

L'éclair vert atteignit Letterford en pleine poitrine. La puissante lumière éclaira un instant son visage frappé par la surprise. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et elle tomba à la renverse, sur le sol humide de sa cellule maudite.

Debout, les bras ballants, l'autre la regardait d'un air presque indifférent. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait directement le sortilège de la Mort. Curtis avait eu raison. Il rendait ivre d'une joie et d'une satisfaction délectables.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Qu'il sache que leur problème était définitivement réglé. Lucy Letterford n'était plus. Et son empire était entièrement à lui.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle le corps inerte et désarticulé de sa dernière victime.

La bouche toujours ouverte par la surprise, Lucy paraissait plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme trop maigre dans un uniforme gris trop grand. Faible, immobile et vulnérable.

* * *

Shelby se rhabillait déjà. Clara la regarda récupérer ses sous-vêtements éparpillés sur la moquette, puis remonter son jean moulant, faisant disparaître ses jambes fuselées. Elle enfila son chemisier blanc, cachant la peau satinée de son dos et se retourna vers son amante en fronçant les sourcils.

— T'as pas vu mes boucles d'oreille ?

Clara, toujours allongée dans le lit, encore alanguie sous les draps chauds de leurs ébats, ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'égarant sur la peau nue de son ventre et la dentelle visible de son soutien-gorge.

— Ah, ici.

Shelby traversa la chambre, reboutonnant son chemisier, et se saisit des deux anneaux qu'elle avait posés sur le manteau de la cheminée, à côté de leurs deux verres de champagne intacts. Clara ne savait pas pourquoi elle tentait de maintenir l'illusion d'un pseudo rendez-vous galant, alors que tout ce qu'elles faisaient se résumait à cette chambre puant le sexe.

— T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Le sourire légèrement condescendant de Shelby lui brûla les joues. A chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, elle savait qu'elle s'humiliait à cette demande constante. Shelby ne restait jamais plus de quelques heures, et ça ne changerait pas. Demander n'était qu'un couteau enfoncé dans son propre cœur.

— J'ai un rendez-vous important demain matin, prétexta la jeune femme. Une autre fois.

Clara savait que c'était une promesse vide de sens, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle préférait un serment jeté en l'air et qui ne serait pas tenu plutôt que de ne plus jamais la voir.

Sa paire de bottines retrouvée, Shelby s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux bleus détaillant son visage impassible. Son regard glissa sur ses épaules et ses bras nus, sa gorge, la naissance de ses seins, et balayèrent le corps qui se dessinait sous les draps fins. Un regard qui laissa une trace de feu sur son passage et qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle aurait pourtant dû y être habituée, à ces prunelles inquisitrices. Mais même après tout ce temps, Shelby avait un effet dévastateur sur elle. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

— A bientôt, souffla la jolie blonde.

Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres, une main sur sa nuque. Le baiser fut bref, mais intense. Il laissa Clara pantelante, le souffle court, et dessina un sourire satisfait sur la bouche de Shelby.

Puis cette dernière partit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague odeur de jasmin. Le parfum que Clara lui avait offert pour leurs cinq ans. Elle le portait toujours. Un de ces petits riens qui la faisaient encore espérer. C'était idiot pourtant. Shelby ne devait même pas ce souvenir que ce cadeau était d'elle.

Clara poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle entendit claquer la porte d'entrée, puis plongea son visage dans l'oreiller encore chaud à côté d'elle. Il contenait encore l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle avait tout à fait conscience d'être pathétique, mais personne n'était là pour la voir. Elle pouvait bien s'abandonner à ses faiblesses quelques instants.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées six ans plus tôt, alors qu'Esteban, le meilleur ami de Clara, l'avait traînée à une convention Moldue qu'il avait attendu depuis des mois. Là, au milieu de la foule surexcitée, elle avait croisé le regard d'une autre fille qui s'ennuyait tout autant qu'elle et pour qui elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Elles avaient pris un verre au bar déserté et le courant était tout de suite passé. Et elles avaient ensuite connu cinq années de bonheur.

Jusqu'à ce que Shelby, joueuse de Quidditch dans une petite équipe régionale, soit sélectionnée pour le championnat d'Angleterre. Elles sortaient ensemble depuis alors quatre ans, et ça avait été le début de la fin.

Shelby était une Batteuse formidable, et Clara avait été plus qu'heureuse de la voir réaliser ses rêves. Elle méritait de devenir joueuse professionnelle. Mais plus les mois passaient, moins elles se voyaient. Des matchs à l'autre bout du monde, des conférences de presse, des soirées beaucoup trop sélect pour qu'elle y rentre, des fans qui commençaient à se faire un peu trop insistants, la presse qui étalait toute sa vie privée dans les journaux. C'avait été un combat de tous les instants pour garder son anonymat. Elle était loin d'avoir honte, mais être une Auror connue du grand public, et surtout de la presse people, n'était pas un atout pour commencer dans le métier.

Peu à peu, elles s'étaient éloignées, avant de se séparer définitivement lorsque Clara avait appris que Shelby fricotait avec une de ses coéquipières, peu après leur cinquième anniversaire. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur, et elle avait mis des mois à s'en remettre. A vrai dire, elle n'en était toujours pas remise, même après deux ans. Si aujourd'hui elle avait arrêté de déprimer et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps chaque soir, c'était uniquement parce que Shelby venait lui rendre visite.

Elles s'étaient revues quelques mois plus tôt, alors que Clara enquêtait sur une affaire de vol dans l'immeuble même où Shelby habitait. Elle l'avait invitée à prendre le café, et quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres se rencontraient et leurs vêtements s'envolaient. Et depuis, elles se retrouvaient régulièrement, toujours dans une chambre, toujours nues, et sans jamais parler. Ou très peu. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne devraient pas faire ça, qu'elles se détruisaient, mais c'était plus fort qu'elles. Aucune des deux n'avait jamais été très sage.

Incapable de se rendormir alors que l'odeur de Shelby flottait encore dans la chambre, Clara rejeta les draps et enfila un grand tee-shirt informe. Celui aux couleurs des Pies de Montrose, que Shelby lui avait offert quand elle avait rejoint leur équipe.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cheminée, où elle vida les deux verres de champagne avec lassitude. C'était épuisant de toujours faire semblant. La prochaine fois, elle ne préparera rien. Ça ne servait qu'à la meurtrir un peu plus.

Elle sortit de la chambre en frissonnant et se pelotonna dans le canapé froid et vide. L'appartement lui semblait triste et silencieux, sans la présence lumineuse de Shelby. Elle avait fait la bêtise de ne pas le vendre quand elles s'étaient séparées. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Sur les murs s'étalaient encore des photos de leurs vacances. Juste des paysages, pas celles où elles étaient toutes les deux, mains dans les mains ou s'embrassant sur la plage. Mais ça lui rappelait quand même de bons souvenirs, qui lui déchiraient lentement le cœur. Et quelquefois, entre deux panoramas à couper le souffle, se trouvaient des clichés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au sourire éblouissant. Eclatant de vie, il ne cessait de bouger dans ses cadres en riant, aussi animé que sa version grandeur nature. Clara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ces miniatures d'Esteban débordants d'énergie. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il était partie pour six mois en Nouvelle-Zélande, pour « s'imprégner de la culture locale », d'après ses propres mots. Mais elle avait terriblement besoin de lui. Surtout en ce genre d'instants.

Sur la table basse traînait encore un tas de parchemins. Clara poussa un soupir en les poussant du pied, maussade. Elle hésitait presque à s'y replonger, mais la pensée de Shelby ne cessait de revenir la tourmenter. Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'échiner sur le problème d'Azkaban ce soir. Surtout après leur échec cuisant de la journée. Gaby et elle avaient passés les souterrains au peigne fin sans rien trouver. Pas une goutte de sang, pas une seule trace de pas, rien. Une perte de temps complète. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'explorer la partie ouest, bloquée par des tonnes de dossiers archivés, mais il leur avait paru évident que le tueur n'aurait pu déblayer tout ça discrètement, alors elles avaient abandonné.

Mais plus elle regardait les plans, plus Clara avait la sensation qu'une idée tentait de refaire surface. Une intuition qu'elle avait étouffé mais qui repointait à présent le bout de son nez. Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha sur les parchemins, Shelby s'évaporant peu à peu de son esprit. Elle resta de longs instants, penchée sur ses feuilles de notes, se creusant la tête sans bouger d'un cil. Une sensation dans le ventre, des mots qui tentaient de franchir la barrière de ses réflexions, qui lui démangeaient la langue sans qu'elle puisse les formuler.

Elle s'endormit sur son canapé sans avoir pu mettre le doigt sur ce petit truc qui la chiffonnait, d'un sommeil envahi par les ombres des souterrains de la prison, à la poursuite de la silhouette insaisissable de Shelby.

* * *

Gabrielle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la énième fois de la soirée. Son regard, comme habitué, se porta une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Minuit passé. Sa conscience lui disait de rentrer chez elle, mais sa fierté la laissait collée à cette chaise. Elle refusait de bouger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis le doigt sur le détail qui la chiffonnait.

Elle tenta de se replonger dans ses notes, mais la fatigue lui faisait papillonner des yeux. Elle s'était pourtant juré qu'elle ne quitterait pas la prison tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'endroit où Bellatrix avait été mise à mort. Elle avait été tellement persuadée qu'il s'agissait des souterrains ! Après leur fouille minutieuse, elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas, mais alors où ?

Le sommeil commençait cependant à la gagner. Elle s'endormait à moitié sur ses feuilles, rêvant d'un bon thé à la menthe et des bras d'Elijah, lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ackerley et Kucharski, la faisant sursauter.

— Nous avons un prrrrroblème, lança la gardienne, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Un prrrrisonnier a disparrrru.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Gabrielle en se levant d'un bon. Qui ?

Kucharski se tourna vers Ackerley, qui prit la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre.

— Euh… Je… Je n'ai pas bien vu, bredouilla-t-il. Mais j'ai vu une cellule vide sur les écrans de contrôle et j'ai paniqué.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, se calmant immédiatement. Il était si évident qu'il mentait que ça en devenait presque insultant. Elle considéra rapidement les deux gardiens face à elle. Si Kucharski semblait réellement inquiète, Ackerley évitait son regard et fixait ses pieds. Etait-il au courant que le tueur cherchait à le piéger, ou continuait-il de creuser son trou sans rien savoir ? Et pourquoi chercher à détourner son attention ? Que se passait-il ?

Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour ces bêtises.

— Sofia, allez dans la salle des gardiens vérifier les écrans de contrôle. Si un prisonnier manque à l'appel, envoyez un Patronus à Young, Harry et Clara. Vite.

La gardienne hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt. Ackerley sembla surpris de ne pas recevoir d'ordres.

— Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Gabrielle passa devant lui et monta les escaliers d'un pas énergique, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi, et où surtout, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tirer les vers du nez de cet imbécile. Peut-être qu'en l'amenant devant son casier et en lui montrant les traces de sang qui y subsistaient, elle allait pouvoir lui faire réaliser que le tueur ne lui voulait pas que du bien, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait lui avoir promis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au huitième étage, Gabrielle en tête et Ackerley essoufflé sur ses talons, la jeune Auror fronça les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette au fond du couloir.

— Arrêtez-vous, commanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux en levant sa baguette.

Elle entendit Ackerley retenir son souffle derrière elle. Elle s'avança de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce que la lueur de la baguette éclaire le visage de Demelza, qui se tournait vers elle à demi, une main sur la porte de la salle de transplanage.

— Un problème ? demanda aimablement la gardienne.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, à deux doigts de baisser sa baguette. Mais quelque chose clochait.

— Eloigne-toi de la porte, lui ordonna-t-elle. Lève les mains, lentement, bien en vue.

— Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Demelza.

Son visage était le questionnement et l'innocence même. Trop innocent pour être honnête.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu n'es pas de service, ce soir ?

— Je venais juste transmettre un message important à Stewart.

— En plein milieu de la nuit ? railla Gabrielle. C'est vrai ?

Elle se tourna vers le gardien derrière elle, sans pour autant quitter Demelza du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme hocha furieusement le menton.

— Oui, bien sûr, elle… elle…

Mais les mots semblaient lui manquer. Lorsque Gabrielle se retourna vers Demelza, celle-ci semblait furieuse.

— Montre-moi ta baguette s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux voir quel est le dernier sort que tu as jeté. Ne m'oblige pas à la prendre par la force.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel ils retinrent tous trois leurs souffles. Puis Demelza glissa lentement sa main dans la poche de sa veste, la main de Gabrielle se crispa sur sa baguette tandis qu'elle l'observait, alerte et tendue. Une part d'elle espérait fortement qu'elle se trompait, même si sa conscience lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Gabrielle était si concentrée sur la jeune femme puante de culpabilité face à elle qu'elle ne vit pas le coup venir. D'un coup de poing violent, Stewart la sonna. Elle s'écroula au sol, se maudissant de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir pensé à surveiller ses arrières.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? jura Demelza, visiblement furieuse.

— Elle allait t'attraper ! répondit la voix paniquée d'Ackerley.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ?

Gabrielle tenta de se relever, mais sa tête qui tournait la fit de nouveau perdre l'équilibre et elle s'égratigna la main en tentant de se raccrocher au mur qui tanguait.

— Je m'en occupe, répondit sèchement Demelza.

Elle s'avança vers Gabrielle, encore étourdie, la dominant de toute sa taille. La jeune Auror leva vers elle un regard perdu. Elle ne reconnut pas le visage implacable qui la surplombait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Demelza pointa sa baguette sur son front. Et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était le noir.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu ! Certains l'avaient déjà deviné, mais vous pouvez maintenant être sûrs à cent pour cent de l'identité du tueur, ou plutôt, de la tueuse. ^^

Mais que va-t-il arriver à Gabrielle ? Des questions, des suppositions, des interrogations, des menaces (XD), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D

Eeeet il n'est toujours pas trop tard pour l'épilogue, je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil. XD On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre bien mouvementé ! A mercredi prochain :hug:


	31. 31 - Mise en quarantaine

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** et **debralovelove** pour leurs reviews, promis j'essaye de vous répondre le plus vite possible ! C'est un peu la galère ces temps-ci, et j'ai pas envie de bâcler ça, donc je préfère attendre d'être tranquille pour répondre posément. :)

\- Clara Oswald : Auror

\- Cox et une dizaine d'autres encore jamais apparus (Michael, Yasmin, Lydia, Beth, Zach, Finley, Ruby, Noah, Jade, Sam) : Aurors

\- Elijah : petit ami de Gabrielle

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle, a embrassé Harry

\- Anna Young : directrice

\- Harold Philips, Alfonso Rodriguez, Dominik Adamski, Lynn Walker : gardiens

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne venue de Nurmengard

\- Stewart Ackerley et Demelza Robins : gardiens, complices

\- Charlie McCoy et Shannon Bishop : réceptionnistes à mi-temps

\- Frédérik Walford : travaille au réfectoire

\- Ryan Hamilton : travaille au réfectoire, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Connor Milner : Médicomage travaillant occasionnellement à la prison

\- Jane O'Cahan et Cindy Wright : femmes de ménage

\- Lucy Letterford : prisonnière piégée par le tueur

\- Curtis Ward : ancien bras droit de Letterford

\- Georgina et Marvin : Sorciers Légistes

Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'Harry fut tiré du sommeil. Ginny le secouait par l'épaule, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il, encore brumeux de sommeil.

— Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

A moitié réveillé, Harry dut faire un effort pour se relever sur un coude et tendre l'oreille. En bas, quelqu'un tambourinait sur la porte d'entrée avec une insistance qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Je vais voir.

Il se glissa hors du lit, saisit sa baguette et ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, puis descendit les escaliers en écrasant un bâillement. Il entendit Ginny le suivre à pas feutrés, s'assurant au passage que le boucan n'avait pas réveillé les enfants.

La baguette levée, jamais trop prudent, Harry entrouvrit le battant sans ôter la chaîne de sécurité. L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il distingua les traits de la jeune femme sur son perron.

— Clara ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant complètement la porte.

— Harry, Merlin merci, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement en le serrant contre elle.

— Avec le vacarme que tu as fait, y avait pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que tu déboules chez moi comme une furie, j'espère que ce n'est pas tout aussi grave que la première fois.

— Non, c'est encore pire.

Toute blanche, Clara ne semblait pas même voir Ginny, debout comme une sentinelle silencieuse derrière son mari.

— Kucharski m'a envoyé un Patronus il y a quelques minutes. Il faut qu'on aille à la prison, tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Letterford a été tuée. Et Gaby a disparu.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. En un clin d'œil, il fut traversé par la douleur, la rage et la tristesse qui l'avaient envahi à la mort d'Andrew.

— Non, protesta-t-il en secouant la tête. Elle n'a pas disparu.

— Harry…

— Elle doit sûrement être chez elle. Ou chez Elijah.

— Je peux aller vérifier si tu veux, lui proposa Clara, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

— Non, j'y vais. Va à la prison. Contacte Georgina et Marvin pour le corps. Et appelle tout le monde. Tous les membres du personnel, je veux qu'ils soient tous là. Ils ne quitteront pas la prison tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le coupable une bonne fois pour toutes. Place l'île en quarantaine, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Clara hocha le menton et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, fiévreux, agité, et lui prit les mains sans même y penser, un geste de tendresse qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis quelques temps.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce remue-ménage, s'excusa-t-il. Mais je dois…

— Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa-t-elle avec une douceur devenue rare. Vas-y. Attrape ce tueur. Et reviens-nous entier.

— Je ferai attention, promit-il.

Par habitude, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, avant de s'immobiliser avec une certaine gêne. Ce fut Ginny qui combla les centimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, brièvement, mais juste assez pour lui mettre du baume au cœur. Leur relation allait de mieux en mieux, très progressivement, et il était certain que l'arrestation du tueur ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique. Enfin, il pourrait se consacrer pleinement et entièrement à sa famille.

— Embrasse les enfants pour moi quand ils se réveilleront.

Ginny hocha le menton et le regarda partir, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Harry transplana aussitôt à l'appartement de Gabrielle, pénétrant ses maigres sortilèges de protection aisément. L'endroit était absolument vide. Au vu du lit fait et de l'évier vide, elle ne semblait pas avoir mangé ou dormi ici depuis la veille au soir. Un profond sentiment d'angoisse lui noua la gorge. Pourtant, il refusait toujours d'y croire.

Alors il transplana sur le seuil d'Elijah et tambourina à sa porte avec autant de délicatesse que Clara l'avait fait sur la sienne un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à lui ouvrir la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un pyjama chiffonné et les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

— Harry ? s'étonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Gabrielle est avec toi ?

— Non, on ne s'est pas vu hier soir, elle voulait rester bosser à la prison. Pourquoi ?

Les sourcils froncés et tout à fait réveillé, il était parfaitement capable de voir l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur le visage d'Harry. Pourtant, celui-ci essaya de se faire rassurant.

— Pour rien, elle doit être chez Rebecca. Tu connais son adresse ?

— Elle n'est pas chez elle ? Ni à Azkaban ?

— Non.

Le silence qui plana entre eux fut lourd de sens. Elijah eut une courte réflexion, puis il lui dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune répartie :

— Je vais aller faire un tour chez Rebecca pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas là-bas. Et je te rejoins après à la prison pour t'aider à la retrouver.

— C'est hors de…

— Je passerai au musée avant, le coupa le jeune homme. Certains vieux artefacts qu'on entrepose dans la réserve sont porteurs d'une ancienne magie qui peut nous aider à la retrouver. Je viendrais que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Très bien, soupira Harry. Je vais d'abord au Ministère prévenir Kingsley et Robards. Il va falloir un peu de temps avant qu'on rassemble une équipe. Tu me rejoins là-bas et on transplanera ensemble sur l'île, tu n'as pas les autorisations pour y aller seul et franchir les barrières.

Elijah hocha le menton et referma la porte. Une seconde plus tard, Harry disparaissait, pour reparaître dans la salle de transplanage du Ministère.

L'endroit était presque désert. Il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer le Sorcier Vigile et traversa le hall en courant presque. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre les ascenseurs préhistoriques, et monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'à l'étage des Aurors. Il eut du mal à croire en sa chance lorsqu'il vit de la lumière sous la porte de Robards. Il frappa et entra aussitôt, sans attendre son invitation, essoufflé par sa course.

— Potter ? s'étonna son chef. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en pleine nuit ?

— Un problème à Azkaban, monsieur, répondit Harry. Il me faut une équipe d'urgence.

— Impossible, grommela Robards. J'ai dû revenir il y a une heure pour aider Cox qui avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Une dispute conjugale qui a mal tourné, le mari est à Sainte Mangouste avec des tentacules de poulpe à la place des bras, et la femme est en garde-à-vue. Sans parler de tout le reste, à croire que les criminels profitent de la nuit pour faire leurs petites affaires ! Et on est que deux, tout le monde est tranquillement chez soi à dormir, alors je suis sûr que ton urgence peut attendre demain matin.

— Gabrielle a disparu.

Trois mots qui captèrent aussitôt l'attention de Robards. Il releva la tête du dossier dans lequel il était plongé, alerte, et plissa les yeux.

— Comment ?

— Gabrielle a disparu, et j'ai un nouveau corps sur les bras. J'ai convoqué tous les membres du personnel à la prison et je place Azkaban en quarantaine jusqu'à trouver le coupable. Et Gaby. J'ai besoin d'une équipe, on ne pourra pas faire ça à deux.

— J'en rassemble une tout de suite, capitula immédiatement Robards. Dix personnes, je ne pourrais pas faire plus. Envoie une lettre à Kingsley pour le prévenir de la situation.

— Tout de suite.

Harry le salua du menton et quitta le bureau, sans se soucier de préciser que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire de toute façon. Il rédigea une note rapide à Kingsley, l'envoya par hibou postal express, puis repassa chez Robards pour lui dire qu'il se rendait à la prison. Ce dernier lui promit de lui envoyer une dizaine d'Aurors d'ici une heure.

Fourmillant d'impatience, Harry n'eut heureusement qu'à attendre cinq malheureuses minutes avant qu'Elijah ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ce dernier portait un sac à dos plein à craquer sur lequel Harry ne prit pas la peine de le questionner. Il se contenta d'empoigner son coude, sans un mot, et de les faire tous deux transplaner au huitième étage de la prison.

— Letterford était en isolement juste en-dessous, expliqua brièvement Harry en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers, Elijah sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième, Georgina et Marvin sortaient de la cellule du fond, un corps immobile flottant derrière eux.

— Alors ? leur demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

— Un Impardonnable, répondit la Sorcière Légiste avec une légère grimace. En plein cœur. A voir la surprise sur son visage, elle n'a rien vu venir.

Harry laissa tomber un regard désolé sur la silhouette fragile de Letterford. Il n'avait que mépris pour sa personne et tous les crimes qu'elle avait accompli sans sourciller, mais il était triste et furieux de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt. Il était maintenant évident qu'elle savait parfaitement qui était le tueur. Et que ce dernier l'avait tuée pour l'empêcher de parler.

Cette constatation fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. Si Gabrielle connaissait maintenant le visage du coupable, il était probable que ce dernier ne se contente pas uniquement de l'emprisonner quelque part. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la trouver et de ne découvrir qu'un corps sans vie.

— La porte de la cellule était ouverte ? s'enquit-il.

— D'un Alohomora, d'après Clara, répondit Marvin. Elle en était toute contente. Ça signifie que le tueur a laissé des traces. Les sortilèges seront facilement repérables sur sa baguette avec un _Priori Incantatum_.

— Parfait, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre. Enfin, on va pouvoir mettre la main sur ce salopard. Où est Clara d'ailleurs ?

— Tu ne l'as pas vue ? s'étonna Georgina. Elle était en haut, avec le personnel. Elle les a tous rassemblés dans le réfectoire.

— Je me disais bien que j'y avais entendu du bruit, intervint Elijah. Mais tu étais tellement pressé que je t'ai suivi sans poser de questions.

— Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Allons-y.

— Attends une seconde, l'arrêta Marvin. Avec la prison sous quarantaine, c'est quand même possible pour nous de sortir ? On doit emmener le corps à Sainte Mangouste pour autopsie.

— Oui, je ne fermerai complètement les accès que quand l'équipe d'Aurors sera arrivée.

— Super, merci. Bon courage !

Marvin lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en passant, Georgina lui sourit d'un air un peu triste, puis tous deux s'engagèrent dans les escaliers plongés dans le noir, le corps de Letterford flottant derrière eux. Harry et Elijah leur emboîtèrent le pas et les saluèrent une dernière fois lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier de l'étage supérieur. Un mince rai de lumière perçait effectivement sous la porte du réfectoire, et un léger brouhaha était audible. Harry poussa la porte, se demandant comment il avait pu rater un tel détail.

La pièce était bondée. Young, visiblement furieuse, se tenait près de l'entrée, raide comme un piquet et les lèvres pincées. Philips, le front luisant de sueur, était assis à la table une, regardant anxieusement autour de lui. A ses côtés, Rodriguez semblait somnoler, avachi aussi élégamment qu'un pachyderme. Un peu plus loin, Adamski tentait de se réveiller devant une tasse de café noir, tandis que Walker et Kucharski, en plein conciliabule, murmuraient entre elles à voix basses. Les derniers gardiens, Ackerley et Demelza, semblaient pâles et inquiets, assis silencieux l'un en face de l'autre.

Faisant les cents pas entre les tables, Hawkins ne cessait de jeter des regards agacés à McCoy, qui se plaignait bruyamment à un Walford qui hochait poliment la tête, le regard vide. Harry croisa le regard de Ryan, adossé au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, le visage impassible. Et enfin, Shannon s'était assise seule à une table, anxieuse, les yeux rivés sur les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Milner, O'Cahan et Wright, le Médicomage et les deux femmes de ménage, qui n'avaient pas mis les pieds à la prison depuis plusieurs mois.

— Ah te voilà ! s'exclama une voix soulagée sur sa droite. Qui est-ce ?

Clara s'approcha d'eux, les sourcils haussés par la surprise.

— Elijah, le copain de Gaby, le présenta rapidement Harry. Il peut nous aider à la retrouver, il bosse au musée et a accès à pas mal d'artefacts porteurs d'une ancienne magie.

— Ils n'ont pas un périmètre d'application très important, je suppose ? Si Gaby n'est pas dans la prison…

— Prenons les choses une par une, la coupa Harry, qui avait déjà du mal à juguler la peur qui gonflait dans son ventre. Je vois qu'ils sont tous là.

— Oui, ils sont venus très vite, bizarrement. Je leur ai tous confisqués leurs baguettes, mais je pense qu'il faudrait tout de même quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur les prisonniers, on est jamais à l'abri d'un accident.

— Robards ne va pas tarder à nous envoyer une dizaine d'Aurors, on verra comment s'organiser quand ils arriveront, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Tu leur as expliqué la situation ?

Il désigna d'un geste vague les membres du personnel qui les regardaient avec anxiété.

— Non, pas même à Young, je dois avouer que c'est assez jouissif de la voir comme ça.

Harry réprima un sourire lui aussi quand il épia la directrice du coin de l'œil. Elle était absolument furieuse.

— Excusez-moi, je peux avoir votre attention une minute ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en s'avançant de quelques pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous réveiller en pleine nuit et je vous remercie pour votre rapidité à venir sur place. Lucy Letterford a été tuée ce soir. En plus de cela, notre collègue Gabrielle Wilson a disparu. Nous avons donc pris la décision de placer la prison en quarantaine jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le coupable. Rassurez-vous, cela ne devrait prendre que quelques heures.

Il tourna le dos au brouhaha qui s'éleva ensuite, avant qu'ils ne puissent le harceler de questions, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant Young se diriger vers eux.

— Je suis outrée, siffla-t-elle, que vous osiez me convoquer au sein de ma propre prison, pour m'annoncer que vous mettez le lieu en quarantaine _sans même me prévenir_ , je…

— Veuillez reculer, s'il vous plaît, madame, la coupa Clara d'un ton autoritaire. Nous viendrons vous voir si nous avons des questions.

Avant que Young n'ait pu répliquer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour livrer passage aux dix Aurors promis par Robards. Harry et Clara échappèrent à la directrice, laissant Elijah se débattre avec ce dragon, pour aller saluer brièvement leurs collègues. Harry les rassembla aussitôt après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, son estomac se serrant d'angoisse en voyant qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Gabrielle.

— Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir se répartir les tâches. Aucun combat n'est à prévoir, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler de garder vos baguettes à la main en permanence.

Il attendit leur hochement de menton d'approbation avant de lancer ses premiers ordres.

— Michael, Yasmin, vous restez tous les deux ici pour encadrer le personnel, que personne ne s'enfuie et qu'ils ne fassent pas d'idioties. Jade, désolé c'est loin d'être passionnant, mais il nous faut quelqu'un pour surveiller les écrans de contrôle, histoire d'être sûrs que les prisonniers n'en profitent pas. Tu pourras te faire relayer par quelqu'un dans une heure. Clara a confisqué les baguettes de tout le monde et les a mises sous clé dans la salle sécurisée du rez-de-chaussée, il faut les examiner pour savoir laquelle a émis l'Alohomora et l'Avada Kedavra utilisés pour le meurtre de Letterford. Ruby, Noah, vous vous en chargez ?

Il fit une courte pause pour s'assurer que tous étaient d'accord avec ces ordres. Jade, Ruby et Noah s'éclipsèrent dans les étages inférieurs pour s'acquitter de leurs missions, tandis que Yasmin et Michael se dirigeaient vers les membres du personnel rassemblés avec inquiétude, pour tenter de les rassurer.

— Parfait, pour les autres, on va essayer de se répartir les surfaces à passer au peigne fin. Zach, tu t'occupes de la cellule de Letterford. Elle savait qui était le tueur, je veux savoir si elle y a laissé un indice. Un cheveu, une trace dans la poussière, un trait sur un mur, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider.

Son collègue hocha le menton et tourna les talons immédiatement. Harry se tourna vers les quatre derniers, espérant ne pas faire d'erreur et jouer ses pions efficacement.

— Finley, Sam, vous vous occupez de fouiller du huitième étage jusqu'au toit. Beth, du rez-de-chaussée au septième. Et Lydia, l'extérieur. Clara et moi, on va s'occuper de la cave. Gabrielle ne peut être que sur cette île, on _doit_ la retrouver, soyez attentifs au moindre détail, c'est clair ? Allons-y.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, les uns montant, les autres descendant, et bientôt, la prison fut en pleine effervescence. Les Aurors arpentaient les couloirs, baguette à la main, explorant les moindres recoins, tandis que les prisonniers les suivaient de regards à la fois avides et inquiets.

Chaque recoin fut observé, analysé et vérifié une seconde fois. Rien, pas un indice. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension grimpait. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait dire à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Seul Harry refusait d'y croire.

Gabrielle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Elle n'en était cependant pas très loin.

Les poignets et les chevilles ligotés, enfermée dans un trou humide et sombre, Gabrielle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle abandonnait, si elle se laissait aller, c'était fini. Un bout de sa conscience lui hurlait de s'accrocher, de ne pas lâcher prise. Et elle tentait d'obéir du mieux possible. Mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore tenir.

Un filet de sang chaud coulait le long de sa nuque. Comment s'était-elle blessée ? Quelqu'un l'avait frappée ? Mais qui ? Tout n'était plus qu'un brouillard informe dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs s'étaient transformés en ombres impossibles à éclaircir. Elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni quel jour on était.

Elle savait juste que si elle fermait les yeux, elle allait mourir.

Alors elle bataillait pour garder ses paupières ouvertes. Espérant confusément que quelqu'un viendrait la sauver.

Et sur ses lèvres n'errait qu'un seul prénom, qu'elle répétait en boucle. Harry… Harry… Harry…

* * *

Harry et Elijah s'étaient installés dans le hall, étalant sur le comptoir de la réception les différents artefacts d'ancienne magie qu'Elijah avait rapporté du musée. Ce dernier murmurait des instructions à Harry en fronçant les sourcils, très concentré et manipulant les objets avec précaution.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, Clara les laissa s'affairer et se glissa dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Là, debout dans la longue pièce sombre encombrée d'archives, elle s'arrêta une minute et se laissa envelopper par le silence feutré. Depuis qu'elle avait fouillé l'endroit avec Gabrielle, elle avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, sans très bien savoir quoi. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la réponse se trouvait juste devant elle.

Les yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque détail, elle marcha à pas lents dans les allées débordant de piles de parchemins jaunis. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ici que de la poussière et des dossiers oubliés depuis longtemps. Des trois portes menant aux souterrains, une était condamnée, l'armoire positionnée devant la rendant inaccessible.

Lors de sa dernière visite, Clara avait, de dépit, jeté les plans que leur avait obtenus Bishop sur une des étagères, parmi un bazar indescriptible de feuilles volantes. Si ces plans leur avaient permis de se repérer plus ou moins dans le dédale de galeries qui serpentaient sous la prison, les deux Aurors avaient toutefois été incapables de retrouver le moindre indice les menant à Bellatrix. Elles les avaient donc laissées là, sans se douter qu'ils leur seraient de nouveau utiles.

Perchée sur la pointe des pieds, Clara tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre ces fameuses cartes, se maudissant pour avoir été si prompte à les écarter. Le bras tendu, la main tâtonnant le rayonnage supérieur, elle aperçut soudain un détail qui la figea sur place, les sourcils froncés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Au niveau de l'étagère qui condamnait la porte des souterrains ouest.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension. Enfin, elle mettait le doigt sur ce détail qui la dérangeait depuis qu'elle était venue ici.

Délaissant les plans, Clara se dirigea vers le fameux rayonnage, ses prunelles braquées sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit pour examiner de plus près les encoches qui avaient attiré son attention. Les marques étaient fraîches, indiquant sans aucun doute que le meuble avait été déplacé. Très récemment. Même par magie, au vu de la densité élevée du bois massif duquel il était composé, il n'avait pas dû s'élever de plus de quelques millimètres et avait ainsi raclé sur le parquet usé.

Ses yeux attentifs balayèrent les rayonnages, notant la disparition de plusieurs dossiers. Elle les repéra bien vite parmi les quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur le sol. Ici, une liasse marquée du numéro 435-B, près d'une autre étagère. Là, un peu plus loin, le 986-E. Et au fond à droite, le 568-S. Etalé près d'un long rectangle nettement délimité par la poussière.

Excitée par sa découverte, Clara remonta les marches quatre à quatre, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Lydia lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Sa collègue était trempée de la tête aux pieds et manifestement frigorifiée.

— Il n'y a rien dehors, tu as trouvé quelque chose là-dessous ? lui demanda-t-elle en essorant ses longues mèches rousses.

— Peut-être bien, il faut que je prévienne Harry. Beth est déjà montée ?

— Oui, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

— S'il te plaît, on ne sera pas trop de cinq.

Tandis que Lydia disparaissait dans les escaliers, Clara s'empressa de gagner le comptoir, où Elijah tapotait de sa baguette un bol en faïence sur lequel étaient peintes d'anciennes runes.

— Vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda-t-elle.

— L'eau est censée nous montrer l'endroit où elle se trouve, mais on ne voit que du noir, marmonna Harry. Et ce collier devait s'illuminer et nous montrer le chemin, mais il ne fait que s'écraser au sol.

Il désigna une fine chaîne d'argent terni au bout de laquelle pendait un ovale d'améthyste.

— J'étais pourtant persuadé que ces artefacts étaient encore en parfait état de fonctionnement, se frustra Elijah en grinçant des dents.

— Ils le sont peut-être, intervint Clara.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu te souviens, la porte des souterrains ouest inaccessible ?

— Oui ?

— L'armoire qui se trouve devant a été déplacée pour bloquer la porte.

— Tu penses qu'elle se trouve là-dessous ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Elle serait sous nos pieds. Dans le noir. Là où personne ne peut l'entendre.

Une lueur de compréhension illumina le visage d'Harry. Il fut le premier à se diriger à grands pas vers la porte menant au sous-sol, suivi de très près par Elijah, qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main, un air résolu sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent que vous veniez avec nous, dit Clara à ce dernier en les rattrapant.

Harry l'empêcha d'un signe de tête d'argumenter et laissa passer Elijah devant lui.

— Laisse-le faire. Le tueur est en haut dans le réfectoire de toute façon, il ne lui arrivera rien.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Clara.

A l'instant où Harry descendait les marches d'un pas rapide, Lydia et Beth réapparurent, traversant le hall aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Elles s'engouffrèrent à la suite des deux hommes et Clara ferma la marche, l'angoisse nouant son ventre d'un nœud serré. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce des archives, les autres examinaient déjà le sol avec attention, constatant tout comme elle que cette armoire ne devrait pas se trouver là.

— Déplaçons-la, dit Harry d'un ton où perçait l'urgence. A trois. Un, deux, trois… _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Sous l'effet des cinq sortilèges, l'étagère se souleva d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ils la déplacèrent, selon les instructions d'Harry, à son endroit d'origine, où elle fut reposée un peu brutalement sur le sol. Sans attendre, Clara donna un coup de baguette sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds.

— Vous avez des plans pour vous repérer là-dedans ? demanda Beth, d'une voix tendue.

— Ah oui, désolée, j'ai failli les oublier.

Clara se percha une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds pour les atteindre, mais Harry les fit venir à lui d'un sortilège d'Attraction, pressé d'en finir.

— Allons-y.

Il fut le premier à s'enfoncer dans le long boyau sombre, le rai de lumière de sa baguette trouant à peine l'obscurité. Lydia s'engagea à sa suite, suivie d'Elijah, Clara et Beth fermant la marche.

Ils avancèrent de longues minutes sans une parole. Dans le silence moite qui les entourait, seul le bruit de leurs respirations étaient perceptibles. Harry progressait vite, un œil sur le plan, un œil devant lui, tout son être tendu vers l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette avachie sur le mur.

— Attendez ! les appela soudain Beth.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée près d'un renfoncement dans la paroi. Un creux dans la roche, couvert de taches sombres.

— Du sang, dit gravement Clara.

Elle se pencha et observa de plus près, les autres retenant leurs souffles derrière elle.

— Séché. Il a plus de vingt-quatre heures.

— Celui de Bellatrix, tu penses ? demanda Beth.

— Très probable.

— Regardez.

Lydia s'était penchée un peu plus loin. Du sol humide, elle souleva un long cheveu noir, bouclé, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la dernière victime.

— On sait maintenant où elle avait disparu, marmonna Clara. Juste sous nos pieds.

— On se réjouira pour ça plus tard, les coupa Harry. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Gabrielle.

Les trois jeunes femmes opinèrent et se levèrent aussitôt. Clara préleva au passage un échantillon de sang et enveloppa le cheveu dans un mouchoir, avant de mettre les deux indices bien en sécurité dans sa poche intérieure. Puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses compagnons, arrêtés à un carrefour.

— Lydia, Clara, vous allez à gauche. Tenez, un duplicata des plans. Beth, Elijah, venez avec moi.

Harry n'attendit pas leur accord pour s'enfoncer dans l'étroit couloir humide qui serpentait sur la droite. Prendre la tête des opérations lui donnait la sensation qu'il avait encore prise sur les évènements. Que s'il le décidait, il retrouverait Gabrielle en vie et bien portante.

Plus il avançait, et moins il entendait Clara et Lydia. Bientôt, il ne perçut plus aucun bruit de leur côté. Seulement le souffle d'Elijah sur son cou et les pas de Beth dans son dos. Et plus il marchait, plus il avait peur. Son ventre se nouait d'appréhension et il avait un nœud dans la gorge dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Il avait l'impression d'être sous terre depuis des heures lorsqu'il entendit soudain un murmure. Faible, lointain, presqu'inaudible. Mais plus il tendait l'oreille, et plus ce son lui redonnait de l'espoir.

— Vous entendez ? souffla-t-il.

Il accéléra le pas sans attendre de réponse, abandonnant toute prudence. Il courait presque, sans se soucier des aspérités du sol glissant, son cœur semblant tambouriner contre ses tempes. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une hallucination de son cerveau anxieux ?

Et soudain, elle était là, allongée sur le sol, sous le faisceau tremblant de sa baguette. Du sang coagulé à l'arrière de son crâne, mais les yeux papillonnants. Vivante.

— Gaby ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, les paupières gonflées de larmes de soulagement. Il la serra fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, que c'était bien elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue.

— Gaby, j'ai eu tellement, tellement peur, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Harry, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots, ses mains s'agrippant à son tee-shirt sans beaucoup de force. Elle semblait vidée de toute son énergie. La blessure à sa tête devait y être pour beaucoup.

Les deux autres arrivèrent enfin. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant sa plaie, inquiets. Elijah se laissa tomber à leurs côtés et posa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme, l'air tout aussi soulagé qu'Harry.

— Beth, dit ce dernier. Rattrape Clara et Lydia pour leur dire qu'on l'a retrouvée. Et va tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste chercher un Médicomage. Vite.

Sa collègue hocha la tête et tourna aussitôt les talons, vite engloutie par le noir ténébreux du souterrain.

— Tiens, prends-la, je vais jeter un œil voir s'il n'y a pas d'indice.

Harry se détacha avec précaution de Gabrielle pour laisser Elijah prendre sa place. Mais son amie se recroquevilla en voyant le jeune homme, ses yeux perdus le détaillant d'un air flou. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger, sans savoir apparemment qui lui faisait face. Si cela blessa Elijah, il ne le montra pas. Il retira sa veste pour l'en envelopper et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, protecteur. Gabrielle continuait de le dévisager, désorientée. Harry grimaça. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Si le meurtrier ne l'avait pas tuée, il avait tout de même couvert ses traces en lui effaçant la mémoire. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de savoir jusqu'à quel point pour le moment.

Tandis qu'Elijah aidait Gabrielle à se relever, la soutenant à cause de la faiblesse de ses jambes, Harry examina avec attention les environs. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, ce qui l'inquiétait, des traces de doigts qui griffaient le sol, mais rien de bien plus intéressant. Aucune trace du kidnappeur.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait tourner les talons, un détail attira son attention. A hauteur d'épaule, accrochés à la roche, se trouvaient des fils grisâtres, apparemment arrachés à un uniforme de gardien. Et juste au-dessus…

De ses doigts légèrement tremblants, Harry souleva un long cheveu brun, lisse et brillant. Un cheveu qu'il avait déjà vu au cours de cette enquête. Un cheveu non pas trouvé par lui, mais par Andrew. Dans un contexte totalement différent.

Son visage resta lisse, mais cette découverte fut comme un coup à l'estomac. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, immobile, ne sachant trop mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce fut Elijah qui le tira de son apathie.

— Harry, elle perd beaucoup de sang, il faut qu'on sorte de là.

— Oui, désolé.

Comme Clara un peu plus tôt, il enveloppa le cheveu dans un mouchoir et le rangea avec précaution. Puis il se saisit une nouvelle fois de sa baguette, ses plans, et prit la tête des opérations. Derrière lui, Elijah soutenait Gabrielle du mieux qu'il le pouvait, la respiration laborieuse.

Une fois arrivés à la fourche, ils retrouvèrent Lydia, qui les attendaient avec nervosité.

— Vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Beth m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un Médicomage… Comment va-t-elle ?

— Pas très bien, avoua Harry. Tu peux nous guider ? Je vais les aider.

Lydia acquiesça et se saisit de la carte, pendant qu'Harry glissait son bras à la taille de Gabrielle pour soulager un peu Elijah. Ils remontèrent le long couloir sombre laborieusement et furent plus que soulagés en apercevant la porte de sortie. Clara les y attendait avec anxiété, tenant la porte ouverte.

— Oh par Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

Elle pâlit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaie ouverte sur le crâne de Gabrielle, et elle se hâta de les précéder en haut des marches pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Une fois dans le hall, Harry et Elijah la déposèrent avec précaution contre le comptoir, l'asseyant sur le sol frais.

— Beth arrive avec un Médicomage dans peu de temps, dit Clara d'une voix nerveuse. Tu penses que…

— Où est Andrew ? marmonna Gabrielle, à moitié inconsciente.

Le cœur d'Harry se figea dans sa poitrine. Le sortilège d'Amnésie ne pouvait pas être remonté si loin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter cependant. La porte de la salle sécurisée, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce, s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant passage à Ruby et Noah, qui semblaient positivement ravis. Au même instant, Jade, Finley et Sam sortirent de l'ascenseur, beaucoup plus maussades. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise devant Gabrielle, blessée et marmonnant une suite de mots incompréhensibles d'une voix fiévreuse. Harry les mena aussitôt à l'écart, soucieux de ne pas la perturber et laissant Elijah veiller sur elle.

— Où l'avez-vous retrouvée ? s'inquiéta Ruby.

— Dans les souterrains. On lui a effacé la mémoire. Beth est partie à Sainte Mangouste chercher quelqu'un. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, pour couper court à leurs regards soucieux.

Il avait déjà à faire avec ses propres angoisses sans avoir à gérer les leurs. Comment allait-il annoncer à Gabrielle la mort de leur mentor une seconde fois ?

— Zach est venu me relever devant les écrans de contrôles, répondit Jade. Il n'a rien trouvé dans la cellule de Letterford, pas un seul indice.

— Et comme tu t'en doutes, RAS pour nous, lança Sam avec un coup d'œil du côté de Gabrielle. Rien du huitième jusqu'au toit. Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour Beth et Lydia ?

— Elles nous ont aidé à fouiller les souterrains, les informa Harry. Et vous ?

Il se tourna vers Noah et Ruby, qu'il avait chargé d'examiner les baguettes des membres du personnel. Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard excité, leurs sourires enthousiastes revenant éclairer leurs visages.

— Je pense qu'on a trouvé ton tueur, dit Ruby d'un ton dégagé.

Elle lui tendit une baguette avec nonchalance, qu'Harry saisit du bout des doigts. Une part de lui craignait d'entendre la confirmation de ce qu'il savait depuis qu'il avait trouvé le cheveu dans les souterrains. Mais en même temps, il n'en serait pas surpris.

— Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, trente-quatre centimètres, récita Noah. Tu veux la tester ?

Sans un mot, Harry sortit sa propre baguette et les mit bout à bout.

— _Prior Incanto_ !

Il y eut d'abord un flash de lumière blanche, qui rappela à Harry le jour où cet idiot de Lockhart avait tenté de leur jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes, à Ron et lui. Puis un éclair vert qui ne trompait pas. Et enfin, l'image vaporeuse d'une serrure qui se déverrouille.

— A qui appartient cette baguette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme qui le surprit lui-même.

— Demelza Robins, répondit Ruby avec un immense sourire. Je pense que tu as une arrestation à faire, Potter !

Harry ne parvint même pas à esquisser un sourire. Il s'y était attendu, mais il ne comprenait pas comment son ancienne coéquipière avait pu aussi mal tourner. C'était inconcevable. Si incroyable à croire. Il n'arrivait pas à en être heureux, à se dire qu'il avait enfin son tueur. Il ne ressentait que du vide.

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre aide, leur dit-il avec sincérité.

— Attends, c'est bien normal, on se serre les coudes entre Aurors, répliqua Finley en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu veux qu'on prévienne Kingsley et Robards de ton arrivée ?

— S'il te plaît. Et demande-leur d'accélérer le processus pour obtenir les autorisations pour un interrogatoire au Veritaserum. Je veux que ce soit fait le plus vite possible.

— Tu ne veux pas attendre que Gabrielle soit remise ? demanda Noah.

Il hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, toujours aussi mal en point. Noah avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. Elle avait donné tout autant ? perdu tout autant que lui dans cette enquête. Elle méritait d'être présente.

— Je l'attendrais, finit-il par dire. Mais je veux quand même les autorisations le plus vite possible. Je refuse qu'elle me claque entre les doigts à cause de Ward.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea enfin vers les escaliers, ses collègues sur les talons. Arrivés au huitième étage, ils se séparèrent, Ruby, Noah, Finley et Sam se dirigeant vers la salle de transplanage, tandis que Clara, Lydia et Jade restaient avec lui.

— On ne sera pas trop de six, lui affirma cette dernière. On ne sait jamais, elle peut tenter de se défiler.

Harry ne protesta pas et acquiesça sagement. Beth reparut alors au fond du couloir, un Médicomage aux traits tirés sur les talons.

— Elle est dans le hall, les informa-t-il. Je viens vous rejoindre dès que j'en ai fini avec ça.

Beth lui serra l'épaule en un geste affectueux en passant et se dépêcha d'emmener le docteur vers les étages inférieurs. De son côté, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se composer une façade de marbre. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait se sentir. Il était soulagé de poser un point final à cette enquête. Et dans le même temps, arrêter une de ses amies d'école était une souffrance qu'il était difficile d'amoindrir. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été trahi.

Enfin, il poussa la porte.

Il embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Michael qui semblait se disputer à voix basse avec Young, Yasmin qui parlait tranquillement avec Walford. Tout le monde se tut en les voyant entrer. Sans un mot, Harry traversa la pièce, le regard fixé sur sa cible. Son tueur. Son coupable. Celui après qui il avait couru pendant des mois. Ou plutôt, celle. Elle était pâle mais impassible. Résignée, presque.

Harry se planta près de sa table, la gorge nouée devant ce regard vert qu'il avait connu si rieur, plein de fatigue après leurs entraînements, ou du triomphe qui suivait leurs victoires. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prononcer le laïus habituel, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de dire un seul mot.

— Vous savez tout ! s'exclama Ackerley en se levant d'un bond. Je… C'est moi ! C'est moi le coupable. C'est moi qui aie tué tout le monde. Je… Je me rends.

Il déglutit et tendit ses poignets, les prunelles pleines d'angoisse. Derrière lui, Demelza leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'elle était fichue, peu importe ce que dirait son complice.

— Assied-toi, Stewart, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Le visage lisse, elle se leva, alors que son amant se mettait à bégayer des mots sans suite à ses côtés. Elle l'ignora complètement, fit le tour de la table et se planta devant Harry.

— Je suppose que tu es là pour m'arrêter ?

— Effectivement.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, provocante. Sans un mot supplémentaire, Harry agita sa baguette, d'épaisses cordes se nouant autour de ses poignets. Il fit un geste, et Jade et Lydia s'avancèrent pour l'encadrer, la saisissant par les coudes, leurs baguettes levées.

— Emmenez-la au Ministère. Je veux qu'elle soit placée sous bonne garde. Ward va tenter de mettre la main sur elle, j'en suis persuadé.

Il évita son regard moqueur et son sourire goguenard. Elle n'agissait pas comme si elle venait tout juste de se faire arrêter. Elle conservait la morgue de ces tueurs en série fiers de leur coup. La fierté de savoir qu'elle avait encore un tour dans son sac.

Mais Harry ignora tout cela. Il se tourna vers les autres membres du personnel, hébétés et hagards, qui ne semblaient pas pleinement réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même Young restait sans voix.

— Je suis vraiment navré pour cet épisode, leur dit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Le tueur a été arrêté, vous pouvez reprendre votre fonctionnement normal et oublier jusqu'à notre existence, vous ne nous verrez plus. Je vous remercie pour votre coopération et vous souhaite bonne continuation. Mrs Young, je vous enverrais notre rapport en bonne et due forme dès que l'interrogatoire sera achevé.

Il hocha le menton et leur tourna le dos pour faire un geste à Michael et Yasmin. Ses collègues comprirent aussitôt et s'empressèrent d'obéir. Ils encadrèrent Ackerley et l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce pour le conduire au Ministère, sourds à ses protestations bégayantes.

Ignorant les chuchotements qui enflaient derrière lui, Harry et Clara quittèrent eux aussi le réfectoire et se dépêchèrent de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall quelques minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Le Médicomage se dirigea aussitôt vers eux en le voyant, Gabrielle flottant sur un brancard derrière lui.

— Mr Potter, Mrs Oswald, je suis le docteur Parks. Je viens d'examiner votre collègue et je tenais à vous rassurer sur son état. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle a reçu un méchant coup sur le crâne et un sortilège d'Oubliettes. J'ai cautérisé la plaie et lui ai donné plusieurs philtres pour calmer la douleur et la faire dormir, elle a besoin de repos. Pour ce qui est de son amnésie, je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais il semblerait que le sort n'ait pas été très puissant.

— Pourtant, elle m'a demandé où se trouvait Andrew, objecta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et elle n'a pas reconnu Elijah.

— Ce sont des symptômes habituels lorsque le sort a été lancé il y a peu. Mais il arrive souvent que les souvenirs reviennent au compte-gouttes, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus.

— Vous l'emmenez à Sainte Mangouste ?

— Oui, elle doit rester alitée quelques temps.

— Combien de temps ? demanda Clara.

— Une semaine, peut-être plus. Passez demain à l'hôpital, mes collègues de jour vous en diront sûrement plus que moi.

Le Médicomage leur sourit d'un air paternaliste, leur tapota l'épaule, puis se mit lentement à gravir les marches, le corps endormi de Gabrielle flottant derrière lui.

— Je vais rester à ses côtés cette nuit, leur dit Elijah, les traits tirés. Merci de m'avoir autorisé à venir.

Il serra la main d'Harry avec gratitude, sourit brièvement à Clara, puis s'empressa de gravir les marches derrière le brancard flottant. Harry poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux, épuisé. A présent que tout était réglé, la lassitude lui tombait sur les épaules. Il ne rêvait plus que de son lit bien chaud. Mais il devait encore passer au Ministère régler les derniers détails et s'entretenir avec Kingsley.

— Allez viens, l'encouragea Clara. On passe chercher Zach en salle des contrôles avant qu'il ne meurt d'ennui et on y va.

Elle glissa un bras sous le sien et Harry se laissa entraîner. C'était agréable, de recevoir les ordres au lieu d'en donner.

Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur le hall vide de la prison. Il espérait très sincèrement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit. Les escaliers étroits et les longs couloirs sombres et lugubres ne lui manqueraient certainement pas.

Lorsqu'il transplana pour la dernière fois, un poids immense sembla s'ôter de ses épaules.

Enfin, il était libéré du mystère obsédant de l'identité du tueur d'Azkaban.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Bon je vous avoue n'être qu'à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu au moins un peu. ^^

Des questions, des revendications, des remarques, positives comme négatives, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Ca me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire :)

Très bonne fin de semaine tout le monde, et on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Au programme, un interrogatoire qui je l'espère saura vous éclairer sur tous les petits mystères accumulés jusqu'ici. ^^ Bisous ! :hug:


	32. 32 - La vérité d'un tueur

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** , **debralovelove** et **Regulus Sirius Black** pour leurs adorables reviews ! *hug*

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien, complice de Demelza

\- Evan Wellins : ancien gardien, tué par Ward, amant de Demelza

\- Curtis Ward : mafieux, complice de Demelza

\- Elijah : petit ami de Gabrielle

\- Lucy Letterford : dernière victime, anciennement à la tête de la mafia

\- Alfonso Rodriguez : gardien

\- Allen Chase : prisonnier, alcoolique, Lucy achetait sa loyauté avec des bouteilles d'alcool

\- Georgina et Marvin : Sorciers Légistes

\- Derek : travaille au Laboratoire d'analyses du Ministère

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne venue de Nurmengard

\- Scott Douglas : avocat de Curtis Ward

\- Michael, Yasmin, Lydia : Aurors ayant aidé Harry, Gabrielle et Clara dans le chapitre précédent

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *hug*

* * *

 **LE TUEUR D'AZKABAN ENFIN SOUS LES VERROUS**

 _Après plus de quatre mois d'attente et d'angoisse, la communauté sorcière peut enfin se rassurer : le terrible et insaisissable meurtrier qui œuvrait au sein de la prison hautement sécurisée a été appréhendé et se trouve sous les barreaux._

 _D'abord tenue sous silence par le Ministère, cette affaire offre un dénouement pour le moins étonnant. Malgré tous nos efforts, il nous a été impossible d'avoir le moindre mot de la part des Aurors durant toute la durée de leur enquête. Et quelle n'a pas été notre surprise lorsque l'identité du coupable a été révélée !_

 _Miss Demelza Robins, vingt-six ans, est une ancienne de la formation des Aurors, qu'elle a quitté au bout de quelques mois lors de sa première année d'études. Ensuite admise en hôpital psychiatrique, elle n'est reparue que quelques années plus tard pour occuper la fonction de gardienne dans cette sordide prison. D'après nos informateurs, elle se serait donnée pour mission de débarrasser Azkaban de ses prisonniers, guidée par la folie. C'est à se demander comment une telle personnalité a pu passer au travers du radar de nos Aurors, et comment le Ministère sélectionne ses employés._

 _Aujourd'hui sous bonne garde au département de la Justice Magique, Miss Robins sera jugée très prochainement._

 _Pour un bref rappel de ses différents crimes, voici la liste de ses victimes…_

Harry referma la _Gazette_ d'un geste sec, agacé. Si le journaliste était proche de la vérité sur certains points, il avait largement inventé certains détails, en profitant pour accabler le Ministère et ses Aurors au passage. Cela le rendait fou. La suite de l'article n'était qu'un tissu d'inepties, des suppositions foireuses sur les modes opératoires des différents meurtres, des accusations à peine voilées sur leur incompétence à avoir diffusé un avis de recherche national pour Bellatrix alors qu'elle se trouvait sous leurs pieds… Aucune mention n'était faite d'Ackerley, de Wellins, de Ward, ou de toute autre personne impliquée dans l'enquête. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

— Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, ça va finir par te rendre fou, le taquina une voix douce.

Harry leva la tête et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit Gabrielle debout devant lui. Appuyée sur une béquille, elle paraissait pâle et amincie, mais elle était vivante et à peu près bien portante, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? demanda-t-il.

— Certaine. Allons-y, ils vont nous attendre.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle s'y appuya avec reconnaissance. Il les mena hors de Sainte Mangouste, sur le trottoir presque désert battu par les vents. Heureusement pour eux, ils bénéficiaient d'une rare éclaircie, il pourrait rejoindre le Ministère à pied sans se faire tremper jusqu'aux os.

Malgré leur impatience à voir les évènements se résoudre, ils marchèrent lentement vers les quartiers nord de la ville, ralentis par le boitement de Gabrielle. Celle-ci fermait les yeux, laissant le vent lui rafraîchir le visage, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

— Ça me fait du bien de sortir, murmura-t-elle. J'en pouvais plus de cette chambre d'hôpital.

— Tu m'étonnes. Tu as de la visite pourtant.

Gabrielle ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant au-delà de la ligne de gratte-ciels. Comme l'avait prédit le Médicomage, ses souvenirs étaient revenus un à un. Elle avait revécu la perte d'Andrew, qui l'avait tout autant terrassée que la première fois. Puis elle s'était remémorée sa rencontre avec Elijah, quelques-uns des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Certaines choses restaient floues, mais elle se souvenait de l'essentiel. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à se livrer complètement à lui pour l'instant. Elle lui avait confié plusieurs fois qu'elle avait la sensation que ces souvenirs appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme qui l'adorait.

En revanche, impossible de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit avant son enlèvement. Elle se souvenait travailler à la prison, elle avait un vague souvenir de Kucharski déboulant dans la salle, puis plus rien. Rien d'autre que du noir, du vide, et de la frustration de savoir son esprit violé.

Elle aurait dû rester alitée quelques temps encore, son Médicomage lui avait conseillé de ne pas quitter sa chambre. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de sa blessure au crâne, et elle était encore faible. Les potions, les philtres et les onguents apaisaient à peine sa fatigue, elle avait besoin de repos.

Mais Gabrielle n'avait pas voulu entendre raison. Aujourd'hui se tenait le procès de Demelza. Enfin, le Magenmagot avait consenti à se réunir et à l'interroger en comité réduit sous Veritaserum. Elle tenait à être là. Elle voulait démêler cet imbroglio de fils, mettre en ordre chaque pièce du puzzle. Elle le méritait bien, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de cette enquête.

Ils arrivèrent au Ministère juste avant neuf heures, alors que le gros de leurs collègues était déjà arrivé. Ils traversèrent l'atrium désert, saluant le Sorcier Vigile à moitié endormi, et empruntèrent les ascenseurs grinçants pour descendre aux salles d'audience. Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence, jusqu'à la porte marquée du chiffre deux. Harry l'ouvrit et laissa passer Gabrielle, qui le remercia d'un souffle.

Au centre de la pièce, droite et digne, les lèvres pincées, Demelza était assise dans le fauteuil de l'accusé. Les membres du Magenmagot la surplombaient de leur estrade de pierre, les visages froids et sérieux. Sur les bancs de bois qui s'élevaient en gradin tout autour de la salle se trouvaient tous ceux impliqués de près ou de loin dans l'enquête. Georgina et Marvin, Derek, Kingsley lui-même, Robards et tous leurs collègues qui les avaient aidés depuis le début. Ackerley était assis au premier rang, pâle, les joues couvertes de traces de larmes et les poignets liés d'une corde. Clara, elle, les attendait debout près de leur suspecte. Elle parut soulagée en les apercevant.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle en serrant Gabrielle dans ses bras.

— Mais oui, arrêtez de me croire construite en porcelaine, protesta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Néanmoins, Harry fit apparaître un siège confortable d'un coup de baguette, sur laquelle il l'aida à s'asseoir. Enfin, il se tourna vers les membres du Magenmagot, tous dignes et graves dans leurs robes prunes, et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Le président se leva aussitôt et s'éclaircit la voix, la mine austère.

— Audience préliminaire du 9 mars, dit-il d'une voix claire, ayant pour objet d'examiner les crimes commis au sein de la prison d'Azkaban, reprochés à la dénommée Demelza Jane Robins, domiciliée au 26, Main Road, Londres. La prévenue sera interrogée par Harry James Potter, Auror responsable du bon déroulé de l'enquête. Il est à noter que l'ensemble du Magenmagot a statué pour l'utilisation légale de Veritaserum au cours de cet interrogatoire.

Il jeta un œil au greffier, qui notait toutes ces paroles avec une rapidité remarquable sur son parchemin jauni.

— Nos dossiers ne font mention d'aucun témoin de la défense. Mrs Robins, confirmez-vous n'avoir pas besoin d'un avocat ?

— Je confirme, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

En vérité, aucun avocat n'avait souhaité prendre ce dossier perdu d'avance. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire face seule à ces accusations.

Harry fut surpris par la dureté de son regard. Elle évitait résolument de croiser ses yeux, les siens étant fixés droit devant elle, ses mains serrées autour des accoudoirs de son haut fauteuil en bois inconfortable. Il n'avait émis aucun commentaire lorsque Kingsley l'avait prié de mener l'interrogatoire et il espérait ne pas s'être trompé. Ginny l'avait rassuré à ce propos le matin même. Si son jugement avait pu être faussé auparavant, il savait à présent à quoi s'en tenir avec son ancienne coéquipière. Ce n'était plus la Demelza qu'il avait côtoyé, mais une inconnue qui avait perpétré d'horribles meurtres. Mettre de la distance entre eux était plus facile lorsqu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne connaissait pas la meurtrière assise devant lui.

— Pour rappel, les charges retenues contre la prévenue sont les suivantes, poursuivit le président du Magenmagot. Vous avez, de votre propre chef et agissant pour votre seul intérêt, tué les prisonniers suivants : Stanley Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, Ian Selwyn, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucy Letterford. Comprenez-vous ces termes ?

Demelza hocha le menton d'un geste sec, raide, sans que son regard ne dévie d'un millimètre.

— Bien, à présent, je vais laisser Mr Potter mener l'interrogatoire. Veuillez administrer le Veritaserum.

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'ancienne Gryffondor, maintenue serrée sur son siège par d'épaisses cordes. Par sécurité, il lui maintint la tête tandis que le Potionniste enfonçait la seringue dans son cou et appuyait sur le piston, injectant la potion transparente directement dans une veine. Les effets se firent aussitôt sentir. Demelza devint molle entre ses paumes, ses traits devinrent lisses, ses yeux se brouillèrent et son corps entier sembla se détendre.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Harry d'un ton formel, amorçant les questions basiques réglementaires.

— Demelza Jane Robins, répondit l'accusée d'une voix fluide.

— Quel âge avez-vous ?

— Vingt-six ans.

— Quels sont les prénoms de vos parents ?

— Elliott Robins et Vivian Greenwood.

— Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?

— Une petite sœur, Layla.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la tribune sur laquelle siégeait le Magenmagot. Le greffier continuait de noter d'un air fébrile, le nez collé sur son parchemin. Le président lui fit signe de continuer. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Même s'il devait avouer ne pas savoir par quel bout prendre les choses.

— Êtes-vous coupable des crimes dont on vous accuse ?

— Oui.

— Quel est votre motif ?

— Ils avaient tués mes parents et ma sœur.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent d'étonnement. La réponse était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus évident. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.

— Comment avez-vous tué Stanley Scabior ?

— Je l'ai poignardé en plein cœur. Les armes blanches n'étaient pas détectées à la prison, c'était le moyen le plus efficace. La lame était très fine, j'ai pu la cacher dans la manche de mon uniforme, et une fois mon œuvre accomplie, je l'ai jetée à la mer depuis la salle de transplanage.

— Est-ce vous qui avez provoqué la dispute entre Lucy Letterford et Dwayne Avery ?

— Oui. J'ai fait exprès de parler fort avec Evan quand je suis passée devant la cellule d'Avery. Je lui ai fait croire que Letterford voulait manipuler Selwyn pour le faire parler, qu'il révèle l'endroit où Avery avait enterré le corps de ses victimes. Il tenait beaucoup à garder ça secret. Le fantasme malsain d'un malade, je suppose. Il n'y a vu que du feu. Comme je m'y attendais, leur dispute a provoqué une cohue. Et j'ai eu mon occasion.

— Qu'avez-vous fait à Avery quand nous l'avons interrogé sous Veritaserum pour connaître l'instigateur de cette rumeur ?

— Je lui ai lancé un Imperium bien avant que vous ne veniez le chercher dans sa cellule. C'était facile de manipuler son esprit d'idiot, même sous la potion de vérité.

Son ton était dépourvu de la moindre raillerie, mais Harry pouvait la sentir sous sa voix presque indifférente. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le carnet de notes que lui avait préparé Gabrielle pour reprendre une contenance, puis il poursuivit avec tout autant de formalisme. Ce sérieux lui permettait de rester le plus détaché possible.

— L'uniforme manquant était donc le vôtre ?

— J'avais des gouttes de sang sur la manche. Je m'en suis débarrassé et je l'ai brûlé.

— Quant à Greyback, il est mort en se fracassant le crâne contre un morceau de carrelage brisé et renforcé par magie, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez procédé ?

— On était trois cette nuit-là. Stewart, Alfonso et moi. J'ai demandé à Stewart de distraire Alfonso. Pendant ce temps-là je suis allée dans les sanitaires hommes et j'ai préparé mon piège. J'étais en congé normalement le lendemain. J'ai proposé à Evan de le remplacer, il a sauté sur l'occasion, l'imbécile. Un de ses cheveux et une fiole de Polynectar plus tard, je menais son groupe de prisonniers à la douche. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un sortilège informulé pour transformer l'eau en glace et faire glisser ce répugnant loup-garou. Je me suis éclipsée, et quand vous êtes arrivés, j'étais de nouveau moi. Une femme supposée ne pas s'approcher des sanitaires hommes.

Harry resta sans voix quelques secondes devant ce stratagème compliqué qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle avait vraiment été très maligne.

— Et le marteau et le burin utilisés pour briser le carrelage ?

— Je les ai dissimulés dans les souterrains, et à la première occasion je les ai cachés dans la cellule de Letterford. Mais elle les a trouvés et elle a demandé à Evan de s'en débarrasser. Il les a jetés à la mer. Il ne savait même pas qu'en faisant ainsi, il me mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ignora la mention de Wellins. Il était convenu qu'il passe tous les meurtres en revus avant de poser des questions sur ses possibles complices. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues pour un peu de soutien. Le sourire de Gabrielle et le pouce levé de Clara lui redonnèrent un peu de courage.

— Venons-en à Walden Macnair. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

— C'est Curtis qui m'a obtenu le venin d'Acromentule. Il me l'a transmis et je l'ai donné à Stewart. Il était chargé de faire diversion puis de verser quelques gouttes dans la nourriture de Macnair. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se débrouillerait aussi bien, j'étais sûre qu'il allait tout faire rater.

A ces mots, Ackerley pâlit, sans pour autant prononcer une parole. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains liées, la honte lui brûlant les joues.

— Il vous servait d'alibi, comprit Harry.

— Quel meilleur alibi que de ne pas être présente un jour de meurtre, répondit Demelza, sa voix toujours aussi claire et légère, comme si elle faisait un récit de ses vacances.

— Pourquoi du venin d'Acromentule ?

— Parce qu'il est très facilement identifiable et traçable. Il vous était facile de savoir d'où il provenait et qui l'avait acheté. Curtis savait qu'il était suivi ce soir-là. Il s'est laissé voir volontairement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour faire accuser Letterford. Tous les indices devaient pointer vers elle.

— Et pourquoi…

— Passez au meurtre suivant, Mr Potter, l'interrompit le président d'une voix douce mais ferme. Nous reviendrons sur ce détail plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête, feuilleta quelques instants ses notes pour reprendre contenance, puis reporta son regard sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Une parfaite étrangère.

— Qu'en est-il de Rabastan Lestrange ?

— Je me suis procurée un dard de Scroutt à Pétard sur le marché noir, la discrétion y est garanti. Et je me suis dit, quel plus beau clin d'œil à notre scolarité. J'admets que j'ai eu peur que tu trouves, à ce moment-là, mais tu n'as pas fait le lien.

— Passons à la suite, la coupa Harry d'une voix sèche. Vous vous êtes procuré l'arme du crime, mais qui a rendu les escaliers inaccessibles à l'aide d'une Bombabouse ?

— Stewart. Il en a acheté sous un faux nom et sous Polynectar à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'ai eu qu'à mettre en contact Selwyn et Avery pour qu'une dispute éclate. Ces deux-là se haïssent. Et dans la confusion, j'ai planté le dard dans le coup de Lestrange. J'ai voulu le récupérer, mais il a roulé sur le sol et j'ai dû l'abandonner sur place. Heureusement que j'avais mes gants, si mes empreintes s'étaient trouvées dessus, j'aurais été forcée d'agir plus rapidement que prévu.

— Parce que vous aviez un emploi du temps bien précis ?

— Oui.

Quelqu'un dans son dos se racla peu discrètement la gorge. Harry comprit le message et enchaîna immédiatement.

— Passons à Ian Selwyn. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur son meurtre ?

— C'était sûrement le plus simple. Je savais que Letterford soudoyait Allen Chase à l'aide de bouteilles d'alcool et qu'Evan était celui qui servait d'intermédiaire. Un soir où il était sous la douche, j'ai glissé une dose de potion d'Etranglement dans la bouteille. Il l'a donnée à Allen comme prévu, et je n'ai eu qu'à utiliser un sortilège pour craquer sa poche et faire tomber la bouteille aux pieds de Selwyn. Cet idiot en était tout content. Il l'a ramassée et l'a bue dans sa cellule sans se douter qu'il se condamnait lui-même. Et il n'y avait même pas mes empreintes dessus. Malheureusement, Letterford se méfiait déjà et a refusé de la toucher. Mais cette bouteille, par sa seule présence, portait la marque de la corruption dont elle infestait la prison, c'était suffisant.

Derrière lui, Harry entendait la plume du greffier gratter inlassablement le parchemin. Aucun autre son ne résonnait dans la grande salle silencieuse. Excepté sa voix et celle de Demelza, fortes et claires.

— Pouvez-vous maintenant nous parler du meurtre de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

— C'était celui que j'attendais le plus. Je me suis occupé de distraire Dominik, pendant que Stewart l'emmenait dans les souterrains, ligotée et pétrifiée. J'avais versé une potion du Sommeil dans le verre de Rodolphus pendant le dîner pour éviter le moindre souci. J'ai attendu le lendemain soir. Puis pendant la nuit, j'ai demandé à Stewart de me couvrir, juste pour cinq minutes, et je suis descendue la chercher. Je l'ai torturée. Aussi longtemps et cruellement qu'elle a torturé ma mère. Ou les parents de Neville. Puis je l'ai tuée. Comme elle a tué ma sœur. Et j'ai déposé son corps dans le hall. Je me suis dit que ça ferait sensation. C'était théâtral comme mise en scène, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Qu'avez-vous fait de l'arme du crime ? demanda froidement Harry.

— J'ai essuyé le poignard pour enlever mes empreintes et je l'ai déposé dans le casier de Stewart avec ma cape imbibée de sang.

— Pourquoi avoir cherché à le piéger lui alors qu'il était votre complice ?

— Je vous avais entendu discuter. Vous alliez parler à Letterford. Vous alliez lui demander ce qu'elle savait. Et elle savait qui j'étais. Elle m'avait vu, le jour où j'ai transmis la bouteille empoisonnée à Selwyn. Je devais la tuer, pour effacer toutes les preuves. Et j'avais besoin d'un nouveau coupable idéal. Qui de mieux que Stewart, qui m'avait aidé tout au long de ma vengeance. Il était la victime idéale.

— Et donc vous avez tué Letterford.

— Oui. Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais la délivrer en échange de son silence. Elle ne s'est doutée de rien.

— Comment avez-vous eu accès à sa cellule ?

— Stewart a détourné l'attention de Sofia. Il savait que je voulais le piéger. Mais il était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupidement amoureux. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a bien servi.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait que mentionner un outil bien utile. Harry secoua lentement la tête. Alors c'était ça, la réponse ? Ackerley était juste fou amoureux d'une tueuse et avait accepté de faire n'importe quoi pour elle, quitte à se compromettre ? Quel imbécile.

— Et Evan Wellins ? demanda enfin Harry. C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

— Non, c'est Curtis qui s'en est chargé. Il était devenu un témoin gênant. S'il parlait, il faisait s'écrouler tout notre plan. Alors Curtis a envoyé un de ses hommes de main.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Kingsley, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Avec un tel témoignage, même Scott Douglas ne pourrait pas garder Ward hors de prison bien longtemps.

— Bien, à présent nous allons tenter d'éclaircir quelques détails.

Il jeta un œil au président du Magenmagot, qui opina d'un signe de tête.

— Racontez-nous tout depuis le début, demanda-t-il. Quand tout cela a commencé. Les origines d'une telle envie de vengeance.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être si général, mais il devait avouer ne pas savoir par quel bout prendre les choses. Autant la laisser parler librement, il déblaierait ensuite s'il avait d'autres questions. Demelza ouvrit alors la bouche, l'auditoire pendu à ses lèvres.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Auror, rouge et ébouriffé.

— Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il.

Il trottina le long des gradins, suivi par des dizaines de paires d'yeux interrogatrices, jusqu'à Kingsley et Robards. Il se pencha vers eux et leur murmura quelques mots d'une voix précipitée. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans un mot d'explication.

— Reprenez, monsieur Potter, demanda le président du Magenmagot une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

— Oui, bien sûr, se reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Vous alliez donc nous raconter le commencement de toute cette histoire.

Demelza, restée totalement impassible malgré l'interruption, hocha le menton et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

— Ma mère était une Née-Moldue, mon père un Moldu. C'était loin d'être une alliance de choix durant la guerre. Quand ma mère a refusé de s'inscrire sur le registre de la Commission des Nés-Moldus, ils se sont enfuis avant d'être attrapés par le Ministère. Ils ont été retrouvés par Scabior et Greyback en janvier 1998. Greyback a tué mon père et ma mère s'est enfui. Elle a rejoint la résistance. Elle a été capturée pendant une de ses missions, en avril, juste avant la fin de la guerre. Elle a été torturée et tuée par Macnair, Selwyn et les deux Lestrange.

— Vous vous êtes servie de la trame des évènements pour choisir l'ordre de vos victimes ?

— Exactement. Scabior et Greyback ont tout déclenchés. Sans la mort de mon père, jamais ma mère n'aurait rejoint la Résistance. Jamais elle ne serait morte. Macnair était la brute épaisse sans cerveau qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Lestrange l'idiot qui admirait sa belle-sœur. Selwyn le membre discret mais intelligent qui a sûrement bien plus de choses à se reprocher que ceux qui agissent. Et Bellatrix était le cerveau du groupe. C'est elle qui a ordonné la mort de ma mère. Elle méritait de payer pour ça.

— Et votre sœur ?

— Layla avait un don de prémonition. Elle a vu ce qui était arrivé à Maman. Elle m'a prévenu. Et elle a vu autre chose aussi, mais je n'ai jamais su quoi. C'était le soir de la Bataille. Elle me cherchait. Elle était trop jeune, elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais elle n'a jamais pu. Bellatrix l'a tuée avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

— Et après tout ça, vous avez décidé de devenir Auror ?

— Oui, juste après mes ASPICS. Je pensais que capturer des criminels me soulagerait. Que j'aurais l'impression de rendre justice à ma famille, même un tout petit peu. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques mois.

— Vous avez quitté la formation en avril 2001, correct ?

— Oui. C'était trop dur. En février, j'ai commencé à boire. A me droguer. Il me fallait des substances toujours plus fortes. Ça me faisait oublier ma douleur. J'ai arrêté de venir en cours. Je préférais rester dans ma chambre universitaire à me saouler. J'ai été convoqué par le directeur, qui m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas plus d'efforts, ils allaient devoir m'écarter. J'ai préféré partir de moi-même. Je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de proches, rien. J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant plusieurs mois. Je mendiais, désespérée d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une Noise pour me payer à boire.

Harry eut du mal à accuser le coup. Il peinait tellement à se l'imaginer vivant sur le trottoir, telle une loque alcoolique, loin de la Poursuiveuse rieuse qu'il avait connu.

— Et ensuite ? chuchota-t-il.

— C'était en plein mois de décembre. Il faisait un froid glacial, j'étais frigorifiée. Je me suis réfugiée à l'abri d'un porche pour éviter le vent. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Curtis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisi moi. Il dit qu'il a vu quelque chose de brisé en moi qui l'a persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix. Mais même maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être.

— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Il m'a prise sous son aile. Il m'a inculqué tout son savoir. J'ai appris tant de choses à ses côtés. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné à me battre et à ne pas baisser les bras. Que ce n'était pas à moi de m'incliner devant la vie, mais que je devais la piétiner pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par ces Mangemorts qui m'avaient tout pris, mais que je devais les haïr et leur rendre coup pour coup, les faire souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert.

— Quel beau lavage de cerveau, marmonna une voix derrière lui.

Clara s'excusa en rougissant lorsque les regards se braquèrent sur elle, puis lui fit signe de poursuivre.

— C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réalisé que je devais me venger, dit Demelza. Les tuer un à un comme ils avaient tué ma famille. Alors avec Curtis, on a élaboré un plan. Il était le bras droit de Letterford à cette époque. Il la haïssait. Elle lui avait volé l'empire qui lui revenait de droit. Ce n'était qu'une gamine qui prétendait jouer dans la cour des grands. Il a décidé de la piéger, pour qu'elle soit accusée et emprisonnée à vie. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Les Aurors ne l'ont condamnée que pour recel de substances interdites. Dix ans, ce n'était rien pour lui. Alors il a eu l'idée de m'envoyer là-bas. De les tuer tous et de l'accuser elle. C'était un plan de génie.

— On peut savoir quels étaient les différents éléments de ce plan ?

— On a passé des mois à se renseigner sur chacun des prisonniers et de mes futurs collègues. Curtis jouait double jeu. Il prétendait soutenir Letterford, l'aider à garder la mainmise sur la prison. Il soudoyait Evan pour elle, menaçait les prisonniers pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle voulait. Mais dans le même temps, il a provoqué une rencontre entre Evan et moi. Je l'ai séduit. C'était si facile. Il était tellement arrogant. Il était mon instrument contre Letterford, agissant pour moi sans même le savoir. Et parfois contre moi, sans qu'il le sache non plus.

— Evan Wellins n'était donc pas au courant de votre plan ? Ou de votre complicité avec Ward ?

— Non, c'était un idiot. C'est pour cela que j'ai immédiatement jeté mon dévolu sur Stewart. Il m'a été cent fois plus utile. Aussi dévoué, loyal et fidèle qu'un chien de garde.

Ackerley, toujours assis sur son banc, grimaça comme si on venait de lui porter un coup en plein cœur.

— Vous prépariez votre plan depuis longtemps, dit Harry d'un ton tranquille.

— Cinq ans. Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles je cherchais comment accomplir ma vengeance. Et si j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à Curtis.

— Pourquoi Ward n'a-t-il pas tout simplement laissé pourrir Letterford en prison sans lui apporter aucun soutien ?

— Parce qu'elle avait encore des fidèles, dehors. Ceux qui étaient loyaux envers elle, son père, sa famille. Ils auraient tué Curtis sans hésiter s'ils n'avaient fait que soupçonner qu'il la laissait à son propre sort. Et un jour, elle serait sortie, elle l'aurait accusé, elle l'aurait fait tuer. Sa mort était la seule solution pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de l'empire qui lui revenait de droit.

— Encore une question.

Harry sentait les membres du Magenmagot s'agiter derrière lui. Son interrogatoire était censé être terminé, le temps qui lui était imparti était écoulé. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Gabrielle ? Pourquoi l'avoir simplement enlevée et lui avoir jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Il entendait Gabrielle retenir son souffle derrière lui.

— Parce qu'on aurait pu être amies, dit simplement Demelza. On est pareil, elle et moi. Je me voyais beaucoup en elle.

— Elle n'a rien d'une meurtrière, gronda Harry, la colère enflant d'un coup.

— Mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, le coupa Demelza. J'aurais dû la tuer. J'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir.

— Moi qui pensais que tu avais encore une once d'humanité…

— Tu te trompais.

— Merci pour cet interrogatoire préliminaire, Mr Potter, interrompit le président du Magenmagot d'une voix forte. Nous allons prendre les choses en mains à présent.

Deux de ses collègues s'avancèrent, contrits, pour se saisir de Demelza, sur qui les effets de la potion commençaient à se dissiper. Ils l'emmenèrent en salle de détention provisoire, suivis de près par Ackerley encadrés de deux autres Aurors. Lentement, la salle se vida. Harry resta planté au milieu de la salle d'audience, légèrement sonné, tandis que plusieurs personnes venaient le féliciter. Michael lui tapota l'épaule, Yasmin l'embrassa sur la joue, Lydia lui serra la main avec affection. Chacun avait un petit geste pour l'encourager.

— Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir pour une telle affaire, Potter, le salua Georgina en passant, un sourire las au visage.

Marvin lui fit un petit salut militaire avec ironie avant de suivre sa collègue. Quelques membres du Magenmagot vinrent le remercier pour cet interrogatoire efficace et complet. Cela ne ferait que faciliter le procès qui allait suivre.

Enfin, ils ne furent plus que trois dans la salle. Harry, Gabrielle et Clara. Avec tristesse, Harry se dit qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Andrew aurait mérité de se trouver là lui aussi.

— Et voilà, soupira Gabrielle. C'est fini. Ça fait bizarre.

— C'est comme un poids qui s'ôte de nos épaules, je me sens toute légère, appuya Clara.

— Et moi je suis épuisé. Je vous offre un café ?

— Radin, tu penses pas qu'on mériterait une bière ? Ou un whisky ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

Il sourit devant la taquinerie et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gabrielle, dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

— Allons-y, approuva Clara. Mais c'est moi qui vous invite. Je vous admire d'avoir été aussi patients, je serais devenue folle à votre place.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer, un sourire satisfait mais fatigué sur le visage. Dans le couloir les attendaient Kingsley et Robards, discutant à voix basse.

— Quoi que vous vouliez nous demander, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre demain, lâcha Harry dans un soupir. On a besoin de décompresser.

— Ce ne sera pas long, promit Kingsley. Un rôdeur a été attrapé au sous-sol, près des cellules provisoires. Il nous a avoué être venu tuer Demelza Robins sur les ordres de Ward.

— On l'a coffré tout de suite, poursuivit Robards. Avec leurs deux témoignages, Ward est bon pour la perpétuité.

— Comment a réagi Demelza en apprenant que son cher protecteur avait voulu sa mort ? les interrogea Clara avec curiosité.

— Elle a pleuré de rage et l'a traité de lâche.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle est étonnée, marmonna Harry.

— Parce qu'elle est dérangée, le coupa Gabrielle. On avait pas une bière à prendre ?

Clopinant avec sa béquille, elle lui tira le bras en direction des ascenseurs. Il se laissa faire volontiers, attrapant la main de Clara au passage et saluant les deux hommes.

Les trois Aurors quittèrent le Ministère le cœur plus léger que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.

Heureux d'avoir mis un point final à cette enquête sans fin.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! Si certains éléments ne vous paraissent pas assez clairs, si j'ai oublié des trucs (et c'est fort possible), n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part en review, je répondrais dans la mesure du possible à toutes vos questions ! :D

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre, qui se déroulera dix mois plus tard. Je vous préviens, c'est un petit pavé, il me semble que ce sera le plus long de la fic. x)

Encore merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! :) Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à mercredi prochain. *hug*


	33. 33 - Dix mois plus tard

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà, c'est quand même avec beaucoup d'émotions que je poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic, quasiment un an après son commencement.

Tout d'abord, merci à debralovelove et Eliie Evans pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Mais aussi merci, un **très très grand merci** , à **vous tous** , pour avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mots de soutien, vos encouragements, vos compliments. Car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de finir cette fiction, malgré les coups de mou et les périodes de manque d'inspiration. Alors merci du fond du coeur pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère très fort que cette fin vous plaira. *hug*

\- Rebecca : amie de Gabrielle

\- Rachel : soeur de Gabrielle

\- Esmée : fille de Rachel

\- Anna Young : directrice d'Azkaban

\- Shannon Bishop : réceptionniste

\- Dominik Adamski : gardien

\- Cecylia et Anastazia : respectivement la femme et la fille de Dominik

\- Sofia Kucharski : gardienne venue de Nurmengard

\- Esteban : meilleur ami de Clara

\- Shelby : ancienne petite amie de Clara, joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle

\- Georgina et Marvin : Sorciers Légistes

\- Derek : travaille au laboratoire d'analyses

\- Tobias : frère d'Andrew

\- Ryan : travaille au réfectoire de la prison, petit ami d'Olivier Dubois

\- Effie : soeur adoptive de Ryan

\- Docteur Fletcher : Psychomage d'Harry et Ginny

\- Jensen Berwick : gardien violent ayant assassiné Andrew, envoyé à Nurmengard

\- Curtis Ward : mafieux ayant tenté de piéger Lucy Letterford

\- Stewart Ackerley : gardien ayant été manipulé par Demelza Robins pour arriver à ses fins

\- Warren : membre de la mafia, anciennement proche de Ward

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les voeux de chacun, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Et c'est parti pour un long chapitre !

* * *

Gabrielle inspira à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés, laissant le vent frais lui fouetter le visage et emmêler ses cheveux. Derrière elle, elle entendit un pas lent, une respiration laborieuse, puis un soupir de soulagement quand son amie arriva enfin sur l'accotement rocheux, à bout de souffle.

— J'ai besoin d'une pause, lâcha Rebecca.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et laissa échapper un rire discret en la voyant pliée en deux, une main sur son côté droit.

— Moi qui pensais que tu tiendrais le coup, la taquina-t-elle.

Rebecca lui tira la langue et se redressa pour fouiller dans son sac à dos, à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Elle but plusieurs longues gorgées, le visage rougi par l'effort, avant de regarder enfin autour d'elle.

— J'ai souffert, mais je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Tu avais raison, le point de vue est magnifique.

Gabrielle se retourna en souriant vers le paysage qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Nichée entre les montagnes, au creux d'une vallée, la ville lui paraissait minuscule vue d'ici. Des petites maisons de poupées aux toits multicolores, des pelouses qui ponctuaient le dédale de rues de taches de verdure et des piscines qui scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. L'ensemble était presque reposant vu d'ici.

Les deux amies s'assirent un instant à l'ombre d'un arbre pour reposer leurs jambes endolories, Gabrielle massant sa cheville douloureuse. Rachel lui avait pourtant dit d'y aller doucement. Mais elle devenait folle de rester enfermée à la maison à tourner en rond, et elle avait sauté sur la première occasion de sortir lorsque Rebecca lui avait proposé une randonnée en montagnes. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Elles se relevèrent après avoir grignoté quelques gâteaux et reprirent leur marche, sans faire attention au ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles s'engagèrent dans un petit chemin pierreux qui serpentait sinueusement entre les troncs serrés des arbres, jusqu'à atteindre un sentier de terre battu qui descendait en pente douce.

Elles marchaient en silence depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes lorsque de grosses gouttes commencèrent à tomber, mouchetant les roches de taches sombres.

— Génial, marmonna Rebecca.

Elle tira son sac à dos au-dessus de sa tête et accéléra le pas. Gabrielle, quant à elle, s'arrêta, ouvrit les bras en croix et renversa la tête en arrière, offrant son visage au ciel orageux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui cria son amie, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

Gabrielle ne répondit pas et tournoya sur elle-même, un rire sur les lèvres, tandis que la pluie tombait de plus en plus forte. Celle-ci imbibait son short et son débardeur, trempait ses longs cheveux blonds, mouillait la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes. C'était une chaude pluie d'été tropicale, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu en Angleterre.

— Tu vas attraper la crève, protesta Rebecca en la rejoignant.

— Essaye, tu verras, c'est drôle !

Son amie attrapa son bras juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre les branches basses du pin dressé au bord du chemin.

— Attention à ta tête, tu sais ce qu'ont dit les Médicomages, pourtant, la rabroua-t-elle gentiment, inquiète. Allez, viens, on rentre, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à se faire tremper jusqu'aux os.

Et sans lui demander son avis, elle transplana, les transportant directement dans le hall d'entrée. Les odeurs de pluie et de terre humide s'évanouirent, remplacées par les effluves de rôti qui s'échappaient de la cuisine. Gabrielle frissonna lorsque la fraîcheur de la maison lui tomba sur les épaules et elle jeta un regard déçu à son amie.

— Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien, lui dit Rebecca avec un soupir. Viens par ici, on va se réchauffer.

Elle la conduisit dans le salon et l'entoura de la couverture en pilou dans laquelle Gabrielle adorait se blottir les soirs où il faisait trop froid.

Au-dehors, la pluie continuait de battre les carreaux et le vent soufflait si fort qu'il semblait hurler dans les feuilles des arbres. Gabrielle laissa son regard se perdre dans le jardin désert. Elle adorait cette maison, elle adorait se faire dorloter, mais plus les mois passaient, et plus elle se disait qu'il était temps de partir.

Quelques jours à peine après l'audience préliminaire de Demelza, sa mère était rentrée de Floride pour la supplier de venir là-bas avec elle pour se reposer. A sa plus grande surprise, Gabrielle avait accepté sans trop se faire prier. Son bref enlèvement l'avait marqué au fer rouge, autant dans sa chair que son esprit. Son corps avait encore des séquelles, malgré les bons soins des Médicomages. Sa blessure au crâne avait été plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ, et même maintenant, elle avait encore des migraines et des vertiges. Sans compter ses souvenirs envolés. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'avoir été mentalement violée, que toute une partie de ce qu'elle avait vécu ait tout simplement disparu.

Alors elle avait décidé de tout plaquer et de partir chez sa sœur à Orlando pour quelques semaines. Des semaines qui s'étaient transformés en mois. Rachel faisait très attention à sa santé et sa mère la traitait avec mille précautions, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Mais de plus en plus souvent, elle se disait qu'il était temps de repartir. De rentrer en Angleterre et de retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait laissé là-bas. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Avant de s'envoler de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, elle avait quitté Elijah, trop brisée pour avoir envie d'entretenir une relation avec un homme qui lui apparaissait parfois comme un étranger, malgré ses souvenirs peu à peu reparus. Elle avait détesté lui briser le cœur, mais mieux valait être honnête maintenant que dans cinq ans, non ? C'était ce qu'elle tentait de se dire en tout cas. Elle craignait d'avoir envie de le revoir si elle rentrait. C'était une des raisons qui avaient freiné son départ jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant elle ne lui semblait plus si valable.

Elle avait aussi quitté son travail. Ou plutôt, Robards avait refusé d'accepter sa démission et lui avait proposé un congé sabbatique. Il lui avait dit que son box n'attendait que son retour. Et plus les mois passaient, plus elle se disait qu'il était temps de se faire violence. De vaincre cette peur qui la paralysait, de saisir à nouveau sa baguette et de se jeter à corps perdu dans ce métier qu'elle aimait tant.

Avec un soupir, Gabrielle se redressa et tenta de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle qui préférait avant les porter court les avait laissé pousser depuis qu'elle était ici. Ils lui atteignaient maintenant le bas du dos. Elle se dit distraitement qu'elle les couperait en rentrant. Juste au-dessus des épaules, comme avant.

— Il est temps qu'on rentre, pas vrai ? demanda Rebecca d'une voix absente.

Le regard perdu dans les motifs du canapé, elle aussi semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son amie l'avait rejointe quelques jours à peine après son arrivée. Officiellement pour la soutenir. Officieusement parce qu'elle était toute aussi paumée qu'elle depuis quelques temps. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement, mais Gabrielle savait que son ex l'avait recontacté. Le genre de mec destructeur dont Rebecca avait eu énormément de mal à se détacher.

— Oui, il est temps qu'on rentre, répondit doucement Gabrielle. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se terre ici.

— Tu comptes le dire quand à ta mère ?

— Bientôt.

Gabrielle grimaça lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un nœud. Elle ne le dit pas à haute voix, parce qu'elle voulait garder la possibilité de se défiler, mais elle aurait voulu lui annoncer ce soir. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas d'excuses, elle aurait été obligée de partir. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle craignait la réaction de sa mère. Si Rachel en serait sûrement soulagée – elle ne disait rien, mais Gabrielle voyait bien que sa sœur aspirait à retrouver une vie de famille normale – sa mère en serait certainement plus secouée. Elle avait été si heureuse de la savoir hors de danger, loin de ses missions et de ses enquêtes. Nul doute qu'elle serait bien moins ravie de la voir repartir.

— Mais j'ai quand même une condition, lança Gabrielle d'un ton léger. J'en ai assez de mon studio trop étroit, ça te dirait qu'on cherche une colocation ?

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Rebecca était une approbation à lui seul. Elles auraient besoin l'une de l'autre une fois rentrées. Elles le savaient toutes les deux.

— Je ne dirais pas non, approuva son amie. Je commence aussi à me lasser de mon duplex.

— Je vois que nous sommes plusieurs à faire des plans pour regagner l'Angleterre, les interrompit une voix douce sur le pas de la porte.

Gabrielle se retourna et son cœur se figea un instant lorsqu'elle vit sa mère sur le seuil. Pourtant, elle ne semblait nullement en colère.

— Je voulais t'en parler, tu sais, dit-elle avec hésitation.

— Tu n'as pas à me mettre au courant des moindres détails de ta vie, la rassura-t-elle. Et ta sœur sera ravie de savoir qu'on va enfin la laisser tranquille.

— A table ! appela alors Rachel depuis la salle à manger.

Esmée dégringola les escaliers et passa en courant devant elles, le bras serré autour d'une de ses peluches. Sa grand-mère la suivit, Rebecca et Gabrielle sur les talons.

Cette dernière s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, regardant les autres se mettre à table joyeusement. Sa nièce aux yeux pétillants, sa mère au sourire doux, son amie au visage enfin détendu, sa sœur et le regard amoureux qu'elle échangea avec son mari. Une scène qui mettait du baume au cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours de l'année passée, malgré cette affreuse enquête qui lui avait bouffé la vie, elle ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'autrement, elle ne serait pas là où elle est aujourd'hui.

Elle prit place le cœur léger, sûre de sa décision pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue ici. Il était vraiment temps pour elle de retourner chez elle. De retrouver Harry, tous ses autres collègues, l'adrénaline de son métier. Et de commencer une nouvelle vie, pleine de rires, en compagnie de Rebecca.

De l'autre côté de la table, sa mère lui sourit. De ce sourire encore timide qu'elle lui réservait, alors que les barrières entre elles n'étaient qu'à moitié tombée. Et pour la première fois, Gabrielle lui rendit un sourire franc.

Il était temps d'avancer.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les tours crénelées d'Azkaban. La mer sombre s'agitait, le vent hurlait, le silence se faisait plus pesant. Le dîner avait déjà été débarrassé, la majorité des employés étaient partis. Seuls restaient les deux gardiens de service, la réceptionniste et la directrice.

Assise devant son bureau impeccablement rangé, Young regardait fixement la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même. Elle l'avait lue tant de fois que le parchemin auparavant enroulé était à présent parfaitement lisse. Elle s'y était attendue, elle s'y préparait depuis des mois. Elle avait tenté de combattre l'inévitable du mieux qu'elle avait pu, mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Avec un soupir, la directrice laissa son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant allongeait les ombres des pierres tombales qui s'étalaient sur la côte ouest. Certaines, construites des dizaines d'années plus tôt, étaient couvertes de mousse et vieillies par le temps, les embruns et le vent. Quelques autres étaient plus récentes.

Comme celle de Bartemius Croupton Junior, décédé d'une maladie des poumons deux mois plus tôt, que même les Médicomages n'avaient pu endiguer. Ou celle de Rodolphus Lestrange, retrouvé mort dans sa cellule, les veines de ses poignets tailladées. Son suicide avait fait la une des journaux. Et il avait plongé les autres Mangemorts survivants dans une stupeur silencieuse qui imprégnait la prison d'une atmosphère plus morbide encore.

Young soupira de nouveau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Quand elle pensait que la mort de Scabior l'année passée avait été le commencement de la fin, elle se disait parfois que jamais elle n'aurait dû demander aux Aurors d'intervenir. Elle aurait dû régler le problème par elle-même. A cause de son manque de jugement, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie professionnelle.

— Tout va bien, Mrs Young ? s'enquit une voix polie.

Shannon se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet. La directrice ne répondit pas tout de suite et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle allait bien devoir leur annoncer la nouvelle, à un moment ou à un autre.

— Disons que j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'a un peu perturbé, vous avez dû le voir.

— Celle de Mr Shacklebolt ?

— Exactement. On peut dire qu'il ne m'annonce pas de bonne nouvelle.

— De nouvelles mesures de sécurité ?

— Pas exactement. La prison va être fermée.

L'annonce sembla choquer Shannon, qui haussa des sourcils surpris et s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, sans attendre l'autorisation comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

— Fermée ? répéta-t-elle. Comment ça fermée ? Où vont être envoyés les prisonniers ? Et nous, comment…

— Le sujet avait déjà été abordé avec le Magenmagot, il y a onze ans, juste après la guerre, la coupa Young. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune alternative viable et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de confiance à la tête de l'établissement. C'est là qu'ils sont venus me chercher. Et cette prison, je l'ai tenue d'une main de fer, je l'ai transformée, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie. Pour qu'elle me soit retirée aujourd'hui.

Amère, elle se recula sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses ongles recouverts d'un vernis prune tapotant sur son bureau. La contrariété traçait des plis soucieux sur son front habituellement lisse.

— Ils vont transférer l'ensemble des prisonniers à Nurmengard. Des cellules ont été construites ces derniers mois pour les accueillir, sans que j'en sois directement informé. Et quant au personnel, nous aurons tous des offres de réaffectation aux postes disponibles au Ministère, avec la liberté de l'accepter ou non.

— On ne devra pas aller là-bas ? A Nurmengard, je veux dire.

Shannon semblait nerveuse à cette idée, mais Young s'empressa de la rassurer.

— Bien sûr que non, ils n'ont pas été jusque-là. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu les contrer. J'ai argumenté pendant des mois, mais ils ont fini par prendre une décision irrévocable.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, tandis que le visage de Young s'assombrissait. Elle repensait à ces semaines sans fin passées au Ministère, à plaider sa cause devant Shacklebolt, le Magenmagot, le directeur du département de la Justice Magique. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle tenait tant à maintenir Azkaban en fonctionnement. Mais c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point elle avait travaillé avec acharnement pour rendre l'endroit plus ou moins habitable. La prison était un tel taudis après la guerre, encore imprégnée de l'essence des Détraqueurs, elle avait été la seule à bien vouloir la purger. Et maintenant on lui retirait le fruit de longues années de travail pour quelques mois d'anarchie.

— Tout ce que vous auriez pu leur dire ne leur aurait pas fait changer d'avis, dit soudain Shannon. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas étonnée au fond.

Young ne pouvait pas la contredire. Il est vrai que le bilan était peu glorieux. Une employée meurtrière, des prisonniers et du personnel corrompus par de l'argent sale, un gardien mort, un second emprisonné pour violences et un troisième complice de crimes, sept prisonniers tués et un dernier suicidé. Sans compter le meurtre d'un Auror. C'était loin d'être une situation idéale. Les assassinats avaient révélé toutes les failles de la sécurité et de ses subordonnés. Un échec sur toute la ligne, même si elle peinait à l'admettre.

— Ils vont en construire une nouvelle ? demanda Shannon. De prison, je veux dire.

— Un établissement de haute sécurité est en prévision, soupira Young. Sur le continent. Gardé uniquement par des Aurors qui seront triés sur le volet.

Son regard retomba sur la lettre et les mots formels de Shacklebolt. Elle s'y était attendue, mais c'était tout de même difficile. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Un coup discret contre la porte lui fit relever la tête. Dominik se trouvait sur le seuil, l'air gêné.

— Je dérange ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, pas du tout, entrez, l'invita la directrice.

Le gardien s'avança et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin avec un sourire embarrassé.

— Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela ainsi, mais je viens vous remettre ma démission. Je sais que nous sommes en effectif réduit, et je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez un remplaçant mais…

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, le coupa Young, amère. La prison sera fermée sous peu.

Elle se saisit du parchemin jauni avec lassitude, alors que la surprise se peignait sur le visage de Dominik. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de votre démission ? demanda-t-elle.

— Cecylia souhaite retourner à Dydnia. Elle pense que la Pologne pourrait faire du bien à Anastazia. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Sans compter que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis des années, nous en profiterons pour faire un détour de quelques mois à Varsovie.

Young hocha distraitement le menton et signa sa feuille de démission d'un geste las. Il ne lui restait plus que trois gardiens. Philips, Rodriguez, Walker. C'était si pathétique qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Il lui fallut tout son self control pour s'empêcher de craquer devant ses subordonnés.

— Très bien, je suis très heureuse pour vous, se força-t-elle à dire. Si vous croisez Sofia, transmettez-lui nos bons sentiments.

— Bien sûr, Mrs Young.

Dominik hocha la tête d'un air maladroit, se saisit de nouveau de son parchemin et tourna les talons. Shannon, mal à l'aise devant le regard vague de sa patronne, s'excusa quelques secondes plus tard et s'éclipsa.

Immobile, le visage lisse, la directrice resta de longues minutes à fixer la lettre du Ministre. Elle se sentait étrangement vide. Lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière les vagues, embrasant l'horizon d'une dernière lueur orangée, son bureau fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle poussa un profond soupir, se frotta le visage et se leva enfin, les membres ankylosés.

Il était temps de rentrer. De retrouver son mari, sa fille, son foyer chaleureux. Si sa vie professionnelle partait en lambeaux, au moins sa vie personnelle était toujours à flots.

Elle quitta son bureau le cœur lourd, salua distraitement Shannon et disparut dans les étages pour gagner la salle de transplanage. Lorsqu'elle disparut, une partie d'elle s'était déjà fait une raison. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir faire face à un moment ou à un autre.

Et dire adieu à cette partie de sa vie.

* * *

— Allez, goûte !

— J'ai dit non ! Pour rien au monde je ne mettrai ces trucs dans ma bouche.

Clara regarda avec un dégoût non feint les insectes grillés qui remplissaient l'assiette d'Esteban. Elle n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce que c'était exactement.

— A quoi est-ce que ça sert de venir jusqu'ici si tu ne fais même pas l'effort de goûter la cuisine locale ?

Il agita un asticot frit sous son nez et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle s'écarta avec un haut-le-cœur.

— Ça se dit Auror et ça fuit devant un ver de terre mort, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu me déçois beaucoup Clarinette.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux de colère.

— Sinon quoi ?

Incapable de trouver une réplique digne de ce nom, Clara arracha un morceau d'enchilada et lui jeta à la figure. S'il parvint à esquiver la tortilla, il n'eut pas autant de chance avec la sauce salsa, qui laissa quelques gouttes sur sa chemise.

— Tu vas me le payer cher, Oswald.

Il plongea la main dans son assiette d'insectes, mais le serveur arriva avant qu'il n'ait pu les lui jeter à la figure, à son plus grand soulagement. Il leur demanda poliment en espagnol s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, avant de s'éloigner avec un regard suspicieux lorsqu'ils répondirent par la négative.

— Je pense qu'il nous a à l'œil, chuchota Esteban.

— Je pense aussi. Mais c'est de ta faute, t'as une tête de coupable

Il lui tira la langue, avant d'avaler une large poignée d'asticots.

— T'es dégoûtant.

— Je sais.

Clara secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et grignota un bout d'enchilada. Autour d'eux, la rue piétonne était plus calme qu'un cours de Potions avec Rogue. Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, emplissant la ville d'une chaleur moite. Les seuls passants à traîner leurs sandales sur les pavés étaient des touristes recouverts de sueur et un appareil photo autour du cou.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux amis s'étaient réfugiés dans un des seuls restaurants climatisés du coin. Une longue pièce étroite peine en jaune, emplie d'odeurs de cuisine parfois étourdissantes. Mais la nourriture était bonne, et l'endroit était situé à mi-chemin entre leur hôtel et la plage, ils en avaient donc fait leur QG quasi permanent lors des fortes chaleurs.

— Tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Esteban tout en lui piquant un peu de sauce. On peut peut-être retourner à Guanajuato ?

— Ça me va. Mais alors demain, que tu le veuilles ou non, je te traîne jusqu'à Calakmul, on ne peut pas repartir d'ici sans que tu aies vu une cité Maya !

Son ami grimaça avec un air exagéré et leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle voyait parfaitement le sourire qui menaçait de lui étirer les lèvres.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient partis. Et leur voyage touchait à sa fin. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir leurs responsabilités indéfiniment, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais cette escapade leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Ils avaient eu tous les deux besoin de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre pour quelques semaines, pour se retrouver et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Après l'affaire d'Azkaban, Clara s'était plongé à corps perdu dans le travail. La seule autre personne qu'elle voyait en-dehors de ses collègues était Shelby. Toujours dans une chambre, entre deux draps, le souffle rendu erratique par la passion de leurs corps. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait ouvert _Quidditch Magazine_ et reçu un coup à l'estomac. Les journalistes avaient réussi à capturer un cliché de son amante, avec sa nouvelle copine. Une inconnue, irlandaise, fabricante de balais, minuscule et avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Pourtant, Shelby avait continué à venir la voir. Et quand Clara avait trouvé le courage de la confronter aux photos du magazine, elle n'avait pas nié. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, parce qu'elle tenait encore à elle, malgré tous ce temps. Sous le choc, Clara l'avait laissé l'embrasser et entamer le ballet entêtant de caresses, de gémissements et de plaisir.

Mais le lendemain, elle était allée directement chez Esteban, une valise à la main et pleine de détermination. Ils s'étaient à peine entrevus ces derniers mois, et elle s'était confondue en excuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il balaye tout d'un geste de main et lui demande où elle voulait aller. Lui avait perdu son emploi et n'avait aucune attache. Alors ils s'étaient envolés vers le Mexique, loin de la grisaille et de leurs vies qui partaient en lambeaux.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était temps de rentrer cependant. L'été touchait à sa fin. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage d'émettre cette idée.

— Très bien, conclut Esteban en repoussant son assiette vide. Guanajuato cet après-midi, Calakmul demain.

— Et après ?

La question de Clara resta suspendue dans l'air quelques instants. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il devrait dire. Il mit quelques secondes à s'y résoudre.

— On rentre ? proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Clara soupira et hocha vaguement le menton. C'était la seule chose à faire, elle le savait. Le congé accordé par Robards serait bientôt fini. Elle allait devoir enfin affronter sa peine de cœur, même si cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit soudain Esteban. Tu devrais venir chez moi quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Je te protégerais contre toutes les Shelby du monde.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Clara, et elle se blottit contre son ami lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa peau sentait bon le soleil et les épices. Leurs instants à deux hors du temps allaient lui manquer.

— C'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée, approuva-t-elle. Et je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé un boulot digne de ce nom.

— Pari tenu.

Et comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils crochetèrent leurs petits doigts et serrèrent en riant. Un simple geste qui allégea le cœur de Clara. Peu importait la terrifiante perspective de croiser un jour Shelby et sa petite amie main dans la main.

Parce qu'elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Esteban sera toujours là pour elle.

* * *

Marvin poussa un énième soupir, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de Georgina.

— Si tu t'ennuies, va faire un tour et voir ailleurs si j'y suis, au lieu de polluer mon espace, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Je travaille.

— Hors de question, je compte bien profiter de ta présence jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Georgina leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Avant de se reconcentrer immédiatement sur le cadavre allongé sur sa table d'autopsie. Les sourcils froncés, elle agita sa baguette et incisa avec précision la peau du torse, qu'elle découpa en Y. Marvin, assis sur la chaise roulante de son bureau, la regardait faire sans un bruit. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'elle eut achevé son sortilège, l'interrompant juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la cage thoracique.

— Avoue qu'on s'emmerde quand même, lança-t-il.

— Je travaille, tu te tournes les pouces, c'est différent, répliqua Georgina sans se laisser déconcentrer.

— Non, pas maintenant tout de suite, je veux dire, en général. Depuis l'affaire d'Azkaban, on n'a plus rien eu de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

— Y a quand même eu la grand-mère assassinée par son Elfe.

— Ah oui, elle était intéressante celle-là. Mais à part ça ?

— C'est vrai que Robins avait fait preuve d'une certaine ingéniosité.

— Jamais la même manière de tuer, c'était impressionnant.

— Certes, mais bon. On ne va pas se plaindre du manque de cadavres.

— C'était des Mangemorts.

— Ils restaient quand même des êtres humains qu'on a injustement assassinés.

— Des êtres humains qui en ont tués des centaines d'autres.

Georgina poussa un soupir et se redressa. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était impénétrable et son visage était lisse. Il soutint ses yeux sans fléchir, un sourire légèrement provocant aux lèvres.

— Désolée, mais je n'entrerai pas dans ton débat, lui dit Georgina. Il est trop tard pour ça. Et j'ai une autopsie à finir.

— Tu peux la finir demain.

— Tu sais bien que non.

Elle se remit au travail, tandis que le silence emplissait de nouveau la morgue. Marvin laissa son regard errer sur les murs blancs et gris, les armoires remplies de parchemins rangés dans l'ordre chronologique, les portes en métal derrière lesquelles se trouvaient les corps. Il se demandait à quel point ça changerait une fois que… Il n'avait même pas le courage de finir cette phrase.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, marmonna-t-il soudain.

— Je sais. Mais c'est la vie. Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai mérité ?

Marvin la regarda avec une moue boudeuse, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait répondre à cette question que par l'affirmative. Bien sûr qu'elle avait mérité une retraite tranquille. Mais c'était difficile pour lui à admettre qu'ils ne travailleraient plus ensemble. Quinze ans qu'il bossait ici. Quinze ans qu'il était arrivé, qu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile et qu'elle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait. Quinze ans de répliques ironiques et de piques sarcastiques.

Elle allait lui manquer.

— Je me demande avec qui ils vont me coller.

— Sûrement un jeune diplômé qu'il va falloir former.

— Si jamais il y en a un qui accepte de devenir Légiste.

— Il y en a toujours un.

Marvin haussa les épaules. Il aimait être le blagueur du duo, celui qui détendait l'atmosphère et faisait l'idiot. Les rôles allaient être inversés maintenant. Ce serait à lui d'être le sérieux mentor qui avait tout à enseigner à son apprenti.

— Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ? l'appela soudain Georgina. J'aurais besoin que tu me stabilises le foie pendant que je regarde ce qui cloche près de la vésicule.

Marvin retint un sourire et s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant pour jeter le sort approprié, sans même grimacer à la vue des boyaux sanguinolents.

— Tu te souviens de ma première autopsie ?

— Tu avais vomis ton petit-déjeuner dans les tripes du malheureux, se rappela Georgina en souriant. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Réaction normale de tous les bleus du service.

— Tu avais réagi comment toi, la première fois ?

— J'ai eu le temps de sortir, mais pas d'atteindre les toilettes. Les Sorciers Nettoyeurs étaient loin d'être ravis.

Marvin laissa échapper un rire bref, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche. Georgina, respirant à peine, incisait la vésicule biliaire du bout de sa baguette. Il la regarda travailler en silence, les sourcils froncés, les mèches grises de ses cheveux soigneusement plaquées en arrière, la main sûre qui ne tremblait pas.

Une fois leur travail achevé, Georgina nota soigneusement ses conclusions dans le dossier du mort, tandis que Marvin l'enveloppait d'une housse, pour ensuite le remettre dans son tiroir attitré. Leur dernière autopsie en duo, songea-t-il avec une boule à la gorge. Mais son humeur s'améliora aussitôt lorsque Derek entra dans la pièce, un sourire jovial au visage et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

— Prête à fêter ton dernier jour de boulot, Georgie ? lança-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Tout le monde t'attend là-haut pour ton pot de départ !

Georgina eut une horrible grimace, autant pour le surnom tant détesté qu'à l'annonce d'une fête surprise. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire mais ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Ils la traînèrent à la salle de repos du premier étage, où les internes avaient passés leurs quelques secondes de répit entre chaque patient pour la décorer le plus joliment possible.

Elle fêta sa retraite bien méritée entre rires et souvenirs, au milieu de ces collègues qu'elle adorait et détestait à la fois. Et lorsqu'elle quitta l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste deux heures plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur.

C'est qu'il allait lui manquer, ce grand nigaud de Marvin.

* * *

Le cimetière était totalement désert en cette froide journée de janvier. La neige immaculée recouvrait les tombes d'une fine couche blanche, masquant à moitié les noms et les épitaphes. Derrière le portail recouvert de givre, des londoniens pressés se hâtaient sur le trottoir glissant.

Quatrième allée gauche, septième pierre tombale. La sépulture en pierre grise était récente et recouverte de présents. Des couronnes de fleurs, des bouquets de roses, des photographies encadrées d'argent. L'épitaphe, « _A mon frère bien aimé_ », avait été barrée, éraflée d'un geste erratique. Et juste en-dessous avait été gravé « _Nous avons vécu ensemble dans le bonheur, nous reposons ensemble en paix_ », suivi du prénom Ethel, et de ses dates de naissance et de mort.

Un petit geste qu'Harry avait tenu à faire, une fois Tobias parti et l'enquête achevée. S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'Andrew soit enterré à côté de sa femme, il avait pu au moins se donner l'illusion du réconfort en les rapprochant ainsi, par une simple gravure.

Il venait chaque semaine déposer des fleurs. Il lui racontait ses journées, son quotidien, les petites choses qui mettent de bonne humeur. Il lui parlait de Gaby, lui donnait des nouvelles de la jeune femme exilée de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Il lui tenait compagnie, en essayant de se dire qu'il était heureux, maintenant qu'il avait rejoint sa femme de l'autre côté du voile.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne dans le cimetière. Rien d'autre que la neige qui tombait doucement. Un an déjà qu'Andrew était parti. Qu'il avait quitté ce monde de la plus horrible des manières. Un an qu'il reposait en paix. Ou tout du moins c'était ce que ses proches essayaient de se dire.

Ses proches, excepté Tobias. Après avoir vendu le manoir de leur vieil oncle Archibald, son frère était parti mener la belle vie en France. Il avait remboursé ses dettes et s'était offert une villa dans le sud, au bord de la Méditerranée. Mais son train de vie idyllique n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il peinait à joindre les deux bouts, entre ses emprunts bancaires et ses dettes de jeu. Malgré tout, il refusait catégoriquement de vendre sa maison hors de prix ou sa voiture de luxe.

Si Andrew avait pu assister à cela, nul doute qu'il en aurait ri de bonheur. Justice était enfin faite.

Mais son âme était à présent bien loin de ces basses préoccupations de mortels. Son esprit comme son cœur étaient au repos.

Et il traversait paisiblement les années, un œil sur ses protégés, l'autre sur sa défunte épouse enfin retrouvée.

* * *

— Allez, arrête de bouder ! Ou je te jure que je te fiche la honte de ta vie au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins !

Ryan tira puérilement la langue à Effie, avant de retourner à sa position initiale : l'air boudeur et les bras croisés.

— Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, grommela-t-il.

— Je croyais que vous en aviez longuement discuté ? demanda Katie d'une voix douce.

— Il en a discuté, j'ai fini par céder, marmonna-t-il.

— Discussion sur l'oreiller ? le taquina Effie.

Elle éclata de rire lorsque ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu.

— Beaucoup trop prévisible, soupira-t-elle. Et dis-moi, quand tu as enfin dit oui, est-ce qu'Olivier était en train de…

— Stop ! l'arrêta Katie. Je ne veux définitivement pas savoir !

Sa grimace gênée fit rire Effie plus encore, mais elle abdiqua et reporta ses yeux sur le match. Sous leurs yeux, depuis la tribune officielle, le Club de Flaquemare affrontait les Flèches d'Appleby. Le score était serré, 90 à 100 pour les Flèches. Et les supporters des deux camps étaient sur les nerfs.

Ryan suivait anxieusement des yeux les mouvements de la petite silhouette bleue qui naviguait devant les buts de l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare. C'était la première fois qu'il venait voir Olivier en tant que « famille et amis proches ». Habituellement, il se fondait dans la masse qui se pressait sur les gradins du stade, au milieu des hurlements et des bannières. Il était aussi nerveux quant au score du match qu'à sa situation. Il avait la sensation que tout le monde l'épiait – ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

Effie poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'Olivier arrêta un but de manière assez spectaculaire, déclenchant une vague de hourra dans les rangs des supporters du Club de Flaquemare. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Souafle était de nouveau en jeu, passant de main en main à une vitesse hallucinante.

— Vous pensez que ça va durer encore longtemps ? demanda innocemment Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Non, tu ne t'échapperas pas avant la fin, dit Effie d'une voix ferme en lui saisissant le poignet. Tu as enfin fait le grand saut, tu vas aller jusqu'au bout.

Katie pouffa devant la grimace de Ryan. Malgré ses réticences, il s'était déjà avoué vaincu. Jamais il ne pourrait résister à Effie. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait très envie de faire plaisir à Olivier. D'enfin lui montrer, pour une fois, qu'il n'avait pas honte. De voir la joie et la fierté dans ses yeux quand il se jetterait enfin à l'eau, après ces longs mois de tergiversations. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage, cependant.

En face d'eux, dans les airs, les poursuiveurs du Club de Flaquemare venaient de marquer deux nouveaux buts, leur faisant prendre une courte avance. Olivier arrêta de nouveau le Souafle et le relança vite à un de ses coéquipiers, évitant de justesse un Cognard lancé sur lui à pleine vitesse.

— Oh, regardez !

Katie s'était levée d'un bout et pointait du doigt les silhouettes floues des Attrapeurs qui fonçaient vers le sol. Tout le stade sembla retenir son souffle, penché en avant et le cœur battant aussi vite que les deux joueurs. Des cris d'encouragements fusaient d'un côté et de l'autre, personne ne parvenant à détacher son regard du dénouement tout proche.

Puis soudain, une explosion de joie qui lui déchira les tympans. L'Attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare remonta en chandelle, le poing serré en l'air en un geste victoire, tandis que celui des Flèches d'Appleby atterrissait en douceur avant de donner un coup de pied rageur sur le sol boueux. Autour de lui, tous les supporters, ivres de bonheur, exprimaient librement leur allégresse, chantant, dansant sur place et tapant des mains.

Effie n'était pas en reste. Elle sautillait sur place en hurlant « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! », tandis que Katie riait en frappant des mains, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Même Ryan en oubliait son appréhension et souriait avec bonheur, le nœud dans son ventre ayant presque disparu.

Les vainqueurs firent un tour d'honneur, suivis par les perdants, et chaque équipe se vit honorée d'applaudissements nourris. Puis les joueurs atterrirent, et peu à peu, le stade se vida de ses supporters emplis de joie ou grimaçant amèrement devant la défaite.

Les trois amis rejoignirent les autres membres de la tribune officielle, les proches des autres joueurs, et ils descendirent avec eux jusqu'à la salle d'attente devant les vestiaires. Katie parlait avec animation à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, la fiancée d'un des Batteurs de l'équipe, tandis qu'Effie faisait les yeux doux au frère musclé de l'Attrapeur. Ryan, quant à lui, restait à l'écart. Il était l'étranger ici, l'inconnu de l'équation, et il était gêné face aux regards en coin curieux qu'on lui lançait.

Cependant, son malaise disparut à l'instant où Olivier sortit des vestiaires, les cheveux trempés par la neige fondue et un sourire heureux collé sur le visage. Katie sauta aussitôt au cou de son ami pour le féliciter et Effie lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule qui le fit grimacer, s'attirant aussitôt un rire de la part de la jeune femme. Mais Ryan voyait bien qu'il le cherchait. Ses yeux erraient dans la salle, plein d'espoir. Il sortit du coin où il s'était isolé et s'avança tranquillement vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis presque deux ans à présent.

— Tu es resté, s'étonna Olivier, agréablement surpris.

— Tu en doutais ?

— Un peu.

— Tu as été spectaculaire.

Les joues d'Olivier se colorèrent de rouge et il marmonna une réponse que personne n'entendit. Ryan rit et glissa sa main dans la sienne, avant de l'entraîner au-dehors. Ils furent les premiers à sortir, sous les objectifs avides des journalistes. Olivier sembla dérouté lorsqu'il agrippa encore plus fermement ses doigts aux siens.

— Tu es sûr ? le questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ne faisant absolument pas confiance à sa voix en cet instant, Ryan se pencha et captura ses lèvres, leur baiser immortalisé instantanément par le flash des photographes. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes sembla lui redonner un peu de courage.

— Totalement sûr, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit Effie siffler derrière eux, accompagnée par les gloussements de Katie. Ignorant les journalistes qui se pressaient vers eux en attente d'explication, Ryan ébouriffa l'épaisse crinière de boucles d'Effie, tandis qu'Olivier chatouillait les côtés de Katie avec une grimace sadique. La neige s'était transformée en bruine, mouillant leurs habits aux couleurs de l'équipe. Ils riaient toujours à perdre haleine lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, laissant les reporters dans leur frustration.

— J'en reviens pas que tu aies osé faire ça ! s'exclama Effie, admirative, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Olivier. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'un lâche.

— Merci, ça fait plaisir.

— Je t'en prie.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est quitter ton boulot, et ce sera parfait.

— Il a déjà préparé sa lettre de démission, l'informa Olivier d'un ton tranquille. Il attend juste le retour de son entretien.

— Son entretien ? Quel entretien ?

— J'ai postulé dans un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le chef a bien aimé ma cuisine, et ça s'est plutôt bien passé, mais j'ai pas encore de réponse.

La bouche d'Effie s'arrondit de surprise, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri de joie et lui saute au cou, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait toujours détesté le voir s'enfermer à Azkaban alors qu'il avait tant de talent, d'après elle.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir ce boulot.

— Je préfère ne pas m'avancer, répondit prudemment Ryan. Mais tu seras la première à savoir en cas de réponse positive. Enfin, la deuxième, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Olivier se racla la gorge.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas mal de choses à fêter, je sors le matériel à cocktail ? offrit Katie.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse pour ouvrir les placards comme si elle était chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trinquaient à la victoire, à l'officialisation de leur relation devant les journaux, et au futur emploi de Ryan.

Et ils burent jusqu'au petit matin, trop heureux de laisser exploser leur joie pour savoir s'arrêter.

* * *

La pluie tombait drue, frappant l'auvent tendu au-dessus de leurs têtes avec une régularité presque déprimante. Ron, qui se battait depuis près de cinq minutes avec le barbecue électrique, poussa un juron et sortit sa baguette, prêt à exploser l'objet maléfique. Harry l'arrêta d'un geste, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ? Il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton-là, et de tourner celui-ci sur la droite.

Il s'exécuta tout en parlant, sous la moue agacée de son ami.

— C'est facile à dire quand on a grandi parmi les Moldus, marmonna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa propre baguette, faisant flotter vers lui l'assiette de saucisses posée sur le bord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. De l'intérieur de la maison s'échappaient les voix étouffées de Ginny et Hermione, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de canaliser l'énergie des enfants en cette après-midi pluvieuse.

— Tu lui as dit ou pas encore ? demanda Ron en baissant la voix, bien qu'elles ne puissent pas les entendre.

— Non, je voulais le faire ce soir. Tu ne l'as pas dit à Hermione, hein ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il mentait, les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur rouge écrevisse. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et commença à positionner les saucisses sur la grille du barbecue.

— Je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à le garder pour toi. Heureusement, je fais plus confiance à Hermione pour tenir sa langue.

Ron fit mine de commencer à s'insurger, lorsque la tête de sa femme apparut à la fenêtre, les yeux plissés.

— Vous vous en sortez ?

— A merveille ! lança Ron. Je suis en train d'apprendre à Harry comment utiliser ce truc, le pauvre avait déjà oublié.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent sans mot dire avant de soupirer de concert et de secouer la tête. Hermione disparut de nouveau à l'intérieur, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur à l'idée de lui dire, avoua Harry. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

— Bien, j'en suis sûr.

Harry eut une grimace peu convaincue et retourna les saucisses grillées qui se gonflaient peu à peu de graisse. Malgré la confiance de son ami, il n'était pas serein. Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux entre lui et Ginny depuis quelques temps. Après s'être trouvés au plus bas, les choses n'avaient fait que s'améliorer depuis que l'enquête d'Azkaban était close. Lentement, ils avaient appris à se redécouvrir l'un l'autre et à se pardonner les erreurs qui avaient pu être faites le long du chemin.

Il y avait eu des disputes bien sûr. Des soirs où Harry était reparti dormir sur le canapé. Des week-ends où Ginny était partie en claquant la porte pour aller se plaindre à Hermione. Des repas de famille qu'Harry avait prudemment évités. Des piques lancées par Ginny pendant certains dîners chez les Weasley. Mais au fur et à mesure, ces tensions étaient devenues de moins en moins fréquentes, jusqu'à presque disparaître.

Leur dernière grosse dispute datait de cinq mois auparavant, quand ils avaient enfin explosé l'un et l'autre sur les sujets sensibles, Rebecca et la coupe d'Europe. Ils s'étaient hurlés des horreurs à la figure, à s'en casser la voix, et chacun était parti de son côté en se jurant que c'était fini. Et le lendemain, ils s'étaient expliqués calmement autour d'un café, les yeux rouges du manque de sommeil. Depuis, leur réconciliation avait été lente mais progressait bien. La famille n'avait cessé de marcher sur des œufs en leur présence que peu de temps auparavant, ce qui les soulageait.

Mais il craignait que la nouvelle qu'il devait lui annoncer ne les fasse replonger dans une spirale descendante. Il avait déjà contacté le docteur Fletcher, lui disant qu'il était fort possible qu'ils redemandent un rendez-vous prochainement. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de semaines qu'ils avaient cessé leurs séances hebdomadaires et la thérapeute n'avait pas été surprise.

— Harry ? Harry, hé ho ! Comment on éteint ce truc ?

Tiré brutalement de ses pensées, Harry tourna machinalement le bouton d'arrêt du barbecue avant que Ron ne fasse une bêtise. Les saucisses étaient presque noires d'un côté, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins appétissantes.

— La viande est prête, lança Ron par la fenêtre ouverte.

— Et le gratin de légumes sort tout juste du four ! répondit Hermione.

Harry rassembla le tout dans une assiette et s'empressa de regagner la chaleur de la maison. La pluie continuait de battre les carreaux, inlassable, imprégnant l'extérieur d'une buée grise maussade. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, les enfants babillant avec enthousiasme. Il faisait peut-être un temps exécrable, mais le salon n'en était pas moins chaleureux.

Tandis qu'il servait la viande dans les assiettes que lui tendaient Hermione, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'il lui retourna son sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait continuer à sourire lorsqu'il lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il finissait tout juste son service, Kingsley l'avait appelé dans son bureau. Pas pour le féliciter sur le succès de sa dernière enquête ou lui annoncer que les journaux avaient encore fait des siennes. Il lui avait offert une promotion. Robards partant à la retraite le mois prochain, Kingsley estimait qu'Harry était le mieux placé pour reprendre le flambeau de la tête du bureau des Aurors. Il savait que ça aurait dû lui faire plaisir, qu'il aurait dû accepter sur le champ. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais il s'était contenté de le remercier chaleureusement et de lui dire qu'il devait d'abord en parler à Ginny. C'était un honneur dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie professionnelle, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Lorsqu'il y avait réfléchi, allongé dans son lit en fixant le plafond, il avait maudit Robards pour partir aussi tôt. S'il avait pu patienter quelques années, alors James, peut-être même Albus, auraient été à Poudlard, et la décision aurait été plus facile. Accepter davantage de responsabilités maintenant, avec des enfants en bas âge n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais il était frustrant de passer à côté d'une telle occasion, qui ne se représenterait certainement jamais.

Il avait espéré aborder le sujet avec Ginny ce soir, après le déjeuner, quand elle serait dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Même s'il se doutait de sa réaction. Il espérait encore qu'elle puisse le surprendre, mais après l'enquête à Azkaban, son travail était un sujet sensible.

Pourtant, en croisant son regard à cet instant précis, il se surprit à y croire, même un tout petit peu.

— Maman, y a quoi en dessert ? demanda Hugo en louchant sur sa portion de gratin de courgettes.

— Une mousse au chocolat, mais tu n'y auras pas droit si tu ne manges pas tes légumes, le prévint Hermione.

Le petit glouton lui offrit un sourire d'ange et s'attaqua aussitôt à son assiette, sous les rires étouffés de son père. Ginny dut intervenir lorsque Rose et James commencèrent à se jeter de la nourriture, tandis qu'Harry versait de l'eau à Albus et coupait les saucisses de Lily.

Bientôt, la tablée résonna de bruits de couverts et de conversations, de rires d'enfants et de joyeuses discussions. Peu à peu, Harry laissa ses soucis s'envoler de ses épaules. Il cessa de s'inquiéter inutilement pour une réaction que Ginny pourrait avoir, ou pas.

Il se laissa gagner par l'atmosphère légère, les blagues de Ron, les sourires d'Hermione, les rires de Ginny, les exclamations joyeuses des enfants. Le problème de la promotion, Robards, Kingsley, tout le reste, fut chassé hors de son esprit. Il y repenserait plus tard, lorsque ce serait le moment.

Pour l'instant, il voulait savourer son déjeuner en famille.

* * *

 _You got no place to hide_

 _And I'm feeling like a villain_

 _Got that hunger inside_

Assise au fond de sa cellule sordide, Demelza attendait. L'humidité suintant des murs trempait le dos de son uniforme gris. Ses bras nus, serrés autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, étaient hérissés par la chair de poule. Par l'étroite meurtrière au-dessus de sa tête lui parvenaient le hurlement du vent et le fracas des vagues. Nurmengard était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Plus noire et malsaine qu'Azkaban ne l'avait jamais été.

Dans la geôle qui faisait face à la sienne se tenait Curtis. Debout contre sa porte, il agrippait les barreaux, le front plaqué contre le métal froid, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge sale accrochée au bout du couloir. Juste au-dessus de la tête de leur gardien. Lui aussi attendait quelque chose.

A côté de Curtis, dans la cellule voisine, Jensen s'amusait à faire rebondir des petits poids contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Son regard alerte épiait Demelza du coin de l'œil et sa nuque tendue démentait sa position nonchalante. Il attendait, sauf qu'on contraire des deux autres, il ne savait pas quoi.

Et enfin, en face de Jensen, à côté de Demelza, se trouvait une cellule vide. Ou presque vide. Il y avait encore une flaque de sang sur le sol. Les gardiens n'avaient pas pris la peine de le nettoyer, et l'hémoglobine avait séché. En plus de la croûte noire qui recouvrait une partie de la pierre dure, on pouvait voir des rognures d'ongles cassées, des cheveux arrachés et des entailles irrégulières sur le mur. Les quelques mètres carrés puaient la détresse et la souffrance.

C'était là que Stewart s'était suicidé. Après être devenu à moitié fou. Les trois autres l'avaient entendu mourir dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il n'avait été qu'un boulet dont ils attendaient d'être débarrassés. Un geignard, un faible, un être chétif et insignifiant.

Il était loin d'avoir eu une mort glorieuse.

 _One look in my eyes_

 _And you're running 'cause I'm coming_

 _Gonna eat you alive_

Sur l'horloge, l'aiguille bougea sur le huit. Curtis se figea. Demelza pinça les lèvres. Jensen arrêta de lancer ses petits pois.

Une seconde plus tard, le garde s'écroulait. Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre, baguette à la main, le visage froid.

— T'en as mis du temps, gronda Curtis.

Il lâcha ses barreaux et se planta devant sa porte, les poings serrés. Mais l'homme ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la cellule de Demelza, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste du poignet. La jeune femme se leva avec souplesse et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, la main tendue. Il lui remit aussitôt une baguette, dissimulée dans les plis de sa robe. Elle sortit de sa cellule, un sourire aux lèvres, et se planta devant celle de Curtis, le toisant d'un regard froid.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? gronda-t-il. Sors-moi de là, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

— _Je_ n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, répliqua-t-elle, insistant sur le premier mot. Toi tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut. Etant donné que tu vas rester tranquillement ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

— Espèce de sale petite garce, siffla-t-il.

— Je sais, merci.

Elle lui souffla un baiser et tourna les talons, sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Jensen, qui la regarda s'éloigner avec avidité.

— Attends ! cria-t-il. Laisse-moi sortir ! J'ai une femme… Un fils…

— Jared ? lança Demelza.

L'homme silencieux qui l'accompagnait hocha le menton. Une seconde plus tard, un jet de lumière verte fusait de sa baguette et atteignait Jensen en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'écroula, mort, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur.

— Tirons-nous d'ici, dit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

— Si tu pars en me laissant croupir ici, je te jure que…

— Que quoi ?

Demelza s'arrêta au bout du couloir et se retourna, le visage figé en un masque glacial. Elle le toisa avec froideur, la main serrée sur sa baguette, comme luttant à s'en servir.

— Tu as promis que tu me tuerais de tes mains. Tu as menti. Ce n'est que justice. Et tu n'as plus aucun contact au-dehors. Jamais tu ne pourras m'atteindre.

Curtis, étouffé par la rage, ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il se contenta de serrer ses barreaux jusqu'au sang, hurlant des insanités sans suite. Cela ne fit que sourire Demelza davantage. Elle lui tourna le dos et précéda Jared dans les escaliers.

Il lui en avait fallu du temps, pour élaborer son plan. Quand elle avait su que Curtis avait failli à sa promesse, elle s'était écroulée. Mais sa peine avait vite été remplacée par une haine étouffante. Elle avait été plus que ravie lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'idiot envoyé par Curtis pour la tuer s'était fait prendre, et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout balancer. Et quand il l'avait rejointe à Nurmengard, après des mois de procès, de batailles juridique et médiatique, elle avait enfin vu une porte de sortie.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait et les mots lui avaient brûlés la bouche. Mais ça en avait valu le coup. Il lui avait donné des nouvelles d'Angleterre. Azkaban fermée, les tentatives vaines des Aurors de démanteler la mafia. Toutes avaient échoué. Et surtout, Warren qui avait repris les commandes. Cela avait mis Curtis dans une rage innommable. Il ne cessait de le traiter de tous les noms, rêvant du jour où il lui ferait la peau.

Et patiemment, doucement, Demelza avait fait germer dans son esprit l'idée de l'évasion. Elle l'avait encouragé à approcher ses sources, à les mettre en contact avec l'Angleterre et quelqu'un qui serait assez loyal et suicidaire pour venir les délivrer. C'était elle qui avait suggéré le nom de Jared. Le seul en qui elle avait confiance pour le job. Surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il haïssait secrètement Curtis. Et qu'il ferait exactement ce qu'elle lui dirait de faire.

Tout avait marché exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. Jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, la partie la plus dangereuse de leur plan se dessinait. Entrer dans la prison était facile, en sortir, beaucoup moins.

— Tu es prêt ? chuchota-t-elle.

Jared hocha le menton sans répondre, le visage lisse de toute émotion, la baguette prête.

 _Your heart hits like a drum_

 _The chase has just begun_

Demelza serra les dents, résolue. Elle préférait mourir en tentant de s'enfuir plutôt que de rester pourrir dans cette prison toute sa vie. Et si par chance elle arrivait à atteindre la côte, elle comptait bien se venger de ceux qui l'avaient enterré ici.

Potter, Wilson, Oswald, Shacklebolt, Robards. Ils allaient tous lui payer.

C'était la haine de la vengeance qui la faisait avancer depuis plusieurs années. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Les yeux illuminés par la colère, la détermination, la folie, elle s'avança en vue du poste de garde. Résolue à se battre jusqu'au bout.

 _Monsters, stuck in your head_

 _We are, we are, we are_

 _Monsters under your bed_

* * *

 **Note de fin :** La chanson finale est de **Ruelle** et s'intitule _Monsters_.

Encore une fois : **MERCI A TOUS** pour avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! Je suis très touchée qu'elle vous ait autant plu. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me casser la tête sur des détails de chronologie et d'intrigue que j'avais peur d'embrouiller tout le monde (et de m'embrouiller moi-même). Donc c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours aussi positifs, je suis très touchée.

Je suis consciente que cette fin ne sera peut-être pas du goût de tout le monde. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas _du tout_ prévu. C'est le diable qui m'a soufflé l'idée (et le diable s'appelle Nighty) et j'ai été incapable d'écrire autre chose. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour un mot global sur la fic, juste sur ce chapitre, pour me parler des personnages que vous avez aimé, ceux que vous avez détesté, des passages qui vous ont plu ou moins plu, bref, de tout et n'importe quoi ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :D

Et maintenant je vais cocher la petite case "Terminée" (avec un certain soulagement, je l'admets), et je vais essayer de faire le deuil de tous ces personnages qui vont beaucoup me manquer. Encore merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt au détour d'autres fics ! *hug*


End file.
